Leon disfrazado de Serpiente
by ElisaMalfoyBlack
Summary: La guerra esta en su pleno apojeo, hay alrededor de 5 muertos diarios y la unica solucion para poder ganar, es que Harry regrese al pasado para acercarse a Draco y mas adelante se pueda llegar a voldemort
1. Prologo

**León disfrazado de Serpiente**

**Capitulo I: Prologo **

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en GridmudPlace que desde hace 10 ósea desde la muerte de Sirius se encontraba abandonada, hasta el momento era el lugar mas seguro que habían logrado encontrar.

.- ¡Es que no puede seguir esto así!- grito Harry – Es una vil rata cobarde como se puede esconder que me enfrente.

.- Tranquilo Harry no te alteres tanto – lo tranquilizo Ron.

.- Es que Harry tiene razón esta habiendo ya casi 5 muertes dirías y el numero va en aumento- dijo Hermione.

.- Si tan solo diera la cara, y no estuviera escondido como ya no le queda ningún horcruxe ahora se esconde – dijo Harry

.- Pero no creo que este escondido mucho tiempo sabes, creo que esta planeando algo catastrófico, algo… - dijo Hermione que fue interrumpida por Ron.

.- Creen que estamos seguros aquí, ya saben mas por ti Hermione cada día como tu dice aumenta las muertes a hijos de muggles provocadas por mortifagos- dijo Ron.

.- Ahora ya ningún lugar es completamente seguro Ron, pero creo que este es el mas seguro que conozco – dijo Hermione

.- Pero que dices de los mortifagos que saben de aquí – dijo Ron.

.- No muchos saben, Snape era uno esta muerto por no decidirse de bando, Bellatrix esta con voldemort lo recuerdas no creo que lo abandone, y Narcisa esta escondida en alguna parte del mundo o tal vez ya este muerta - dijo Harry – Si tan solo hubiera una manera de encontrarlo.

.- La hay aunque es muy arriesgada – dijo Hermione

.- De que hablas ¿Qué manera? No importa lo arriesgada que sea- dijo Harry

.- Es sencilla pero arriesgada, lo que tienes que hacer es, hacer de nuevo la historia entiendes pasar de nuevo todo desde el día que llegaste a Hogwarts …- dijo Hermione

.- Pero como seria lo mismo ¿no? –dijo Harry

.- Espera aun no termino como todos sabemos, Malfoy es el jefe de Mortifagos el y su padre lo que tienes que hacer es volver al pasado, ser seleccionado en slytherin hacerte amigo de Malfoy entiendes estar siempre pegado con el, estoy segura de que cuando voldemort llame a Malfoy para mortifago también te llamara a ti, tendrás que hacerte mortifago pero en ese tiempo ir por los horcruxes y destruirlos, cuando estén destruidos te enfrentaras con voldemort, nadie sabrá del plan mas que tu cuando regreses – dijo Hermione

.- Pero es un plan perfecto ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo Harry

.- El problema es que cuando logres vencer a voldemort por que no dudo que no lo hagas, tendrás que hacer un difícil hechizo y muy dudoso, para que pues volvamos a recordar que somos amigos, recordar lo que vivimos – dijo Hermione.

Harry se quedo pensando, un rato el riesgo era alto por que la amistad de Ron y Hermione era invaluable pero si logra vencer a voldemort, de hecho antes de vencerlo podría salvar muchas vidas la de Cedric, la de Sirius la de Ginny entre otras.

.- Quiero que sepan que su amistad es invaluable para mi pero, necesito hacerlo si lo logro podré salvar muchas vidas, además hay posibilidades de volver a ser amigos, de que tu familia me recuerde ron – dijo Harry

.- Has tomado la decisión correcta Harry – dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo.

.- Y ahora que ago, como regreso – dijo Harry

Hermione saco una especie de giratiempos de su bolso se lo puso en el cuello.

.- Cuando regreses lo mas seguro es que te encuentres en el anden 9 ¾ todo pasara como tu lo sucedió conociste a Ron, luego entre yo preguntando por trébol, pero recuerda debes cambiar la historia cuando Malfoy te de ayuda tu la aceptas cuando el sombrero te pregunte en que casa tu dirás slytherin y otra cosa tu tendrás el conocimiento que tienes hasta ahora ¿Listo?-pregunto Hermione.

.- Listo – dijo Harry

.- Suerte amigo – dijo Ron

.- Mucha suerte Harry – dijo Hermione

Dios vueltas descontroladas al giratiempos hasta que se salio de orbita entonces murmuro un conjuro Harry sintió como sus pies se separaban de la tierra y empezaba a dar vueltas


	2. La piedra Filosofal I

**Capitulo II: Empezando a cambiar**

Harry noto que sus pies volvovian al suelo, abrió los ojos a escuchar una voz que parecía dirigirse a el.

.- Niño, niño ¿estas bien?- pregunto el guardia de seguridad de la estación de tren

.- Si, si claro – dijo Harry

.- Como te iba diciendo no hay ninguna estación 9 ¾- dijo el guardia.

Harry no le contesto de hecho lo se alejo de el al escuchar una voz familiar que decía "es lo mismo cada año todo esta lleno de muggles apresúrense chicos" al instante Harry supo que era la señora Weasley con todo el montón de niños pelirrojos como los llamaba el tío Vernon, según como Harry recordaba que fue con la señora Weasley para que le explicara como entrar a la plataforma. Pero ahora era diferente, tenia que mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de los Weasley, Harry fue hacia el ande 9 ¾ e ignoro olímpicamente a los Weasley pasando por delante de ellos pero verdaderamente le costo trabajo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Harry se encontraba sentado en su compartimiento sabia que Ron llegaría era inevitable, no podía echarlo del compartimiento esta seria la ultima y la primera vez que Harry tendría una charla amistosa con Ron y Hermione durante muchos años.

.- Disculpa ¿puedo sentarme aquí? El tren esta lleno – dijo Ron

.- Adelante – contesto Harry

.- un gusto soy Ron Weasley – dijo Ron.

.- Harry Potter- dijo Harry

.- ¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿En verdad tienes la …cicatriz? – dijo Ron

.- Si mira – dijo Harry levantándose el cabello

.- ¡Wow! – dijo Ron, en ese momento la puerta se abrió una chica de cabelle castaño y muy rebelde estaba parada en ella.

.- Soy Hermione Granger, disculpen no han visto un sapo lo perdió un niño llamado Neville, Caracoles Hervido eres Harry Potter – dijo Hermione cuando le vio la cicatriz a Harry.

Harry disfruto las ultimas horas que tendría con sus amigos, pues llegando a Hogwarts seria el mejor amigos de Draco Malfoy una idea que no le agradaba mucho.

Harry se sentía sumamente raro, estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo de un niño de 11 años pero, su mente era de un hombre de 25 año, Harry recordó por un momento que cuando estaban en 7 ° año de Hogwarts, que Hermione le había comentado algo de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, recordó que no iba a perder sus conocimientos, como todos los hechizos que sabia pero que su mente volvería a la adolescencia.

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar a Hogwarts, Harry trato de no hacer mucho contacto con Hagrid pues ya no lo podría ir a visitarlo y tener una amistad con el. Unos momentos mas tarde todos se encontraban en el vestíbulo esperando ser seleccionados cuando Harry pudo ver que un chico rubio se aproximaba a el.

.- Es verdad lo que dicen en el tren Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts, Yo soy Malfoy Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco, Ron soltó una risilla- Te parece mi nombre gracioso no tengo por que preguntar el tuyo esa cara esa ropa usada y vieja debes ser un Weasley, Potter no te conviene amistar con los equivocados yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Draco extendiendo la mano.

Harry no abría dudado ni un segundo en despreciar su "amistad" pero para que mas había vuelto, Harry estrecho su mano fuertemente y antes de poder decir alguna palabra sintió que lo tocaban con un pergamino era la profesora McGonagall que anunciaba que la selección iba a comenzar.

Todos los alumnos de primer curso entraron al gran comedor, uno por uno fue pasando al ser seleccionado, vio como su amiga Hermione fue seleccionada en Gryffindor, como Hanna en Hufflepuff, Draco en Slytherin hasta que escucho su nombre

.- Potter, Harry – dijo la profesora McGonagall muchos murmullos se oyeron en el gran comedor seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

Harry paso se puso en sombrero en la cabeza, Harry pensaba en "…en Slytherin en Slytherin" hubiera preferido mil veces pensar en Gryffindor pero para que otra cosa había regresado.

.- Humm… tu sabes lo que quieres – le murmuro el sombrero- Y pensándolo bien creo que es la mejor casa que puedo escoger para ti ¡SLYTHERIN!

A escuchar que Harry Potter pertenecía a Slytherin la mesa de la misma casa estallo en aplausos y gritos mas fuertes de cómo lo había hecho con estudiantes anteriores que fueron seleccionados en Slytherin. Harry paso por las cuatro mesas hasta llegar a su destino y se sentó junto a Draco. Pero desde la mesa de Profesores, un profesor que vestía absolutamente de negro y dos cortinas de cabello negro grasiento enmarcaban su cara, siguió a Harry con la vista dándole una mirada de desprecio.

Muchos alumnos de otros grados se levantaron a saludar a Harry, por nombrar algunos ambos prefecto, el capitán del equipo de quidditch, y mas en cuanto termino la selección y empezó el banquete, Harry se puso a platicar con Draco ahora que podía, pues ya todos se encontraban concentrados en su comida y no en Harry.

.- Valla que es buena la comida – murmuro Harry.

.- Si es buena, pero es mucho mejor la que preparan los elfos en mi mansión es mucho mejor, no me imagino como los Weasley pueden vivir sin elfos – dijo Draco

.- ¡ Los Weasley no tiene elfos! – dijo Harry tratando de parecer sorprendido.

.- Ja, crees que esos pobretones van a tener elfos, creo que su padre es el que limpia el ministerio de magia, simplemente no ves su ropa es mas vieja que mi abuelo – exclamo Draco, Harry Por un momento quiso darle un puñetazo pero contuvo las ganas.

Cunado termino la cena Dumbledor, dijo su discurso de bienvenida como se debía esperar, y todo el mundo empezó a salir hacia sus habitaciones, Harry vio con tristeza como los alumnos de primer curso de Gryffindor iban guiados a la torre por Percy.

.- ¡Slytherin! Por aquí – gritaron los prefectos de Slytherin.

.- No hay necesidad de que los sigamos mi padre me ha dicho con exactitud donde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin – dijo Draco

.- Yo creo que deberíamos seguirlos si no como sabremos la contraseña, además para que nos guíen al dormitorio – dijo Draco

.- Si tu lo dices – contesto Draco.

Los chicos de primer año, siguieron a ambos prefectos, bajaron para las mazmorras el lugar que mas odiaba Harry en todo el colegio, después de pasar por varias puertas, llegaron frente a una pared de piedra.

.- Sangre Limpia – dijo el prefecto y la pared se desvaneció.

Todos entraron, y se pararon en medio de la sala común, estaba adornada con estandartes de slytherin, sillones de piel negros, y las paredes eran de una piedra gris, se encontraba alumbrada con antorchas.

.- Como muchos saben, slytherin es la única casa que tiene habitaciones privadas, claro las habitaciones privadas son dadas hasta 5 curso pero por el momento no dormirán como los de Gryffindor 5 en una habitación que horror, pero tendrán un compañero de habitación- dijo la prefecta.

.- Subiendo las escaleras, que se encuentran del lado derecho están las habitaciones de los chicos, ¿Cómo sabrán cual es su habitación? En la puerta abra una placa con su apellido – dijo el prefecto.

.- Y como es lógico del lado izquierdo dormirán las chicas, iguáleme se encuentra una placa con el nombre grabado fuera de la puerta, ahora a dormir tiene clases mañana – dijo la prefecta

Todos los chicos subieron al lado derecho para encontrar su habitación, la de Harry era segunda, y para fortuna o des fortuna de Harry aun no lo sabia con exactitud compartía habitación con Malfoy, en la puerta había una placa plateada que decía " Malfoy y Potter #7"

Harry entro a la habitación era muy diferente a la de Gryffindor, la única semejanza es que la habitación era del mismo tamaño que las de Gryffindor, Había dos camas grandes con sabanas plateadas y verdes, a sus pies estaban sus baúles, pero al lado derecho de cada cama había un armario.

.- Geniales ¿no? – murmuro Draco- No se como los Gryffindor pueden compartir con 5 personas una habitación.

.- Si- dijo Harry sin muchos ánimos se encontraba examinando la habitación.

.- Me muero por llegar a 5° año, las habitaciones son del mismo tamaño pero es para ti solo – dijo Draco.

.- Mira la ropa esta en el armario y los libros en el baúl – dijo Harry.

.- Pensabas que la ropa se quedaría en el baúl, si no somos Gryffindors, ni Hufflepuff – dijo Draco.

.- Amm… si tienes razón- dijo Harry.

Después de platicar un rato con Malfoy. De cosas absurdas como el dinero de su familia, el trabajo de su padre, lo único bueno de la platica fue el quidditch. Harry se dio cuenta de que al platicar con Malfoy, en forma de "amigos" no era tan desagradable.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y cambio con su ropa verde y plateada, y bajo a desayunar con Malfoy, los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle y con un chico de color que era Zabbinie.

.- ¿Qué clase nos toca primero? – pregunto Harry.

.- Genial nos toca Pociones con el profesor Snape – dijo Draco

.- A esta bien – dijo Harry

Clase de Pociones con el profesor Snape la clase que Harry había odiado mas durante todo Hogwarts, pero ahora era diferente Snape no lo iba a poder humillar respecto a que no sabia pociones, ya que se había graduado de la academia de aurores con una maestría en Trasformaciones y Pociones.

**Hola Gracias por leer el fanfic bueno se que cambie algunas cosas que sucedieron en los libros o así por que Harry conoce a Draco en madame malkins y lo del tren en algunas partes pero bueno era para acomodar mejor la historia cada año en hogwarts va a constar de 3 capítulos este el primero realmente y espero que la hayan disfrutado les prometo que el próximo será mas largo **

**Besos **

**Elisa **


	3. La piedra Filosofal II

**Capitulo III: La piedra filosofal II**

Las semanas pasaron tranquilamente, Snape no había tenido la mas mínima oportunidad de humillar a Harry en alguna clase, tampoco de castigarlo y mucho menos de quitarle puntos. Cada vez estaba mas cerca el primer partido de quidditch, para ser exactos seria el 1 de noviembre una noche después de Halloween, Harry observaba tristemente como los equipos de quidditch entrenaban, y como Oliver Wood, ponía anuncios para hacer la pruebas de buscador.

.- Hoy son las clases de vuelo ¿cierto? – pregunto Harry a Draco.

.- Si es la ultima clase, aunque a mi se me hace inútil por que yo ya vuelo de maravilla – presumió Draco.

.- De igual manera debemos ir, nunca sabes cuando te pueden que juegues para el equipo de quidditch de tu casa – contesto Harry.

Las ultimas palabras las dijo Harry pensando en la vez que gracias a Draco lo había nombrado buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, cosa que esta vez no pasaría, principalmente por que no estaba en Gryffindor y Snape de lo contrario de Mcgonagall no dejaría que jugara en el equipo, además según creía el no había ninguna vacante en el equipo de Slytherin.

Harry en compañía de Draco y todo el montón de Slytherin, salieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts donde los esperaba Madame Hoch.

.- ¡Muy bien Chicos, todos pónganse al lado sus escobas y a la cuenta de tres griten ¡arriba! – dijo Madame Hoch- uno… dos… ¡tres!

.- ¡Arriba! – grito Harry su escoba se elevo al instante, a igual que la de Draco.

Tras unos minutos después Neville, hizo el teatro que esperaba Harry, cuando se elevo, hasta que callo fracturándose la muñeca, Madame Hoch, recogió a Neville y lo llevo a la enfermería.

.- Miren lo que se le a caído a Longbotton, tal vez si la usara recordaría caer en su trasero ¿Qué me dices Potter la ponemos en una copa de un árbol?, donde la pueda alcanzar – dijo Draco.

Harry dudo unos segundos que hacer si seguir a Draco o permanecer ahí sin hacer nada, pero por un lado si permanecía sin hacer nada Draco lo podía ver como una gallina, pero por otro si lo veían podía ser castigado.

Harry ya no lo dudo mas y subió a su escoba, el a lo que venia no era a intentar salir como premio anual de Hogwarts si no a hacer la sombra de Draco. Cuando estaban en el aire Harry empezó a hacer pases espectaculares con la recordadora de Neville.

Harry y Draco volaron por una gran parte de los terrenos jugando con la recordadora de Neville sin pensar en la consecuencias, cuando volaban cerca de los invernaderos, Marcus Flint el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, observo la especial forma de volar de Potter y Malfoy. De un momento a otro Harry junto con Malfoy regresaron al lugar de partida donde los esperaba Madame Hoch.

.-¡ Bajen ahora mismo! –grito Madame Hoch- Cuando yo me fui, dije que no quería a nadie en el aire, que tiene que decir a su defensa.

.- Lo sentimos – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

.- Con un " lo sentimos" no basta, ahora los dos al despacho de su jefe de casa – dijo Madame Hoch.

Harry junto con Draco, fueron a las mazmorras al despacho de Snape, esperando temeroso lo que les podía deparar el profesor de Pociones, antes de tocar la puerta del despacho escucharon que, Snape conversaba con alguien.

.- Le digo profesor era asombroso como volaban, con estos dos chicos en el equipo tenemos el triunfo garantizada para este año – dijo Marcus Flint.

.- No lo se Flint después de todo han roto las reglas, ahora estoy esperando que a que vengan seguro ya los han mandado aquí si no es con el directo – dijo Snape.

.- Pero, profesor tan solo una vez no se pueden desobedecer un poco las reglas, el buscador que tenemos y el guardián son un asco verdaderamente con ellos perderemos enseguida, y con estos … - dijo Flint pero fue interrumpido por Snape.

.- Ya veremos Flint, ya veremos – dijo Snape- ahora por que no vas a la sala común si no tienes clase.

Cuando Marcus Flint estaba a punto de salir, Harry toco la puerta despacio muy apenas se oyó.

.- Profesor podemos pasar nos a mandado… -dijo Draco pero fue interrumpido por Snape.

.- Si, si ya se lo que hicieron, tome asiento – dijo Snape en un tono desafiante- Señor Flint pensándolo bien usted también tome asiento.

Snape dio varias vueltas en su despacho sin decir nada, luego enfoco sus penetrantes ojos negros en Harry mas que Draco.

.- Lo que hicieron estuvo pésimo, pudieron perjudicar a la casa muchísimo hacerla perder casi todos los puntos que a ganado, pero no les importo ni un rábano, gracias a Merlín, Madame Hoch los mando con migo no con cualquier otro profesor que les hubiera bajado como mínimo 50 puntos a cada uno – dijo Snape enojado – Pero a pesar de su insolencia tuvieron suerte, el señor Flint vino a suplicar por ustedes para que entran al equipo de quidditch de la casa, como deben de saber los de primer año no pueden entrar al quidditch pero con ustedes aremos una excepción, por que queremos lo mejor para la casa, ahora si me hacen el favor salgan de aquí

La expresión de la cara de los tres chicos era de una gran sorpresa, pero el mas sorprendido de los tres era Harry, no podía creer que Snape no le hubiera hecho nada al contrario, lo había dejado entrar al equipo de quidditch. Harry salio junto con Draco y Marcus Flint.

.- Genial al equipo de quidditch – dijo Draco cuando ya se encontraban fuera del despacho de Snape.

.- Pero, yo pensé que todos los puestos estaban ocupados – dijo Harry.

.- Bueno en realidad si estaban ocupados todos los puestos, pero a decir verdad el ex buscador y el ex guardián son un asco, ustedes son mucho mejor comparado con ellos, según como volaban Potter tu eres el nuevo buscador y como es lógico Malfoy el nuevo guardián, las practicas son este viernes a las 5:00 p.m. lo veo ahí – dijo Marcus Flint y se fue de ahí

Draco y Harry fueron hasta la sala común sin decir ninguna palabra, a Harry le daba vueltas en la cabeza que seria el nuevo buscador, claro que se encontraba feliz por eso apenas hoy en la mañana lo estaba deseando pero seria el destino que en cualquier casa que estuviera seria buscador, como había dicho Hermione alguna vez lo llevaba en la sangre.

.- Genial ¿no Harry? De primer año y ya pertenecemos al equipo de quidditch, a mi no me sorprendió mucho era lógico que me escogieran por mi talento natural – dijo Draco- Espera a que le diga a mi padre nos comprara las mejores escobas del mercado.

Harry y Draco se habían ganado unas cuantas miradas de desprecio provenientes del ex cazador, el ex buscador y unos tres amigos de ellos pero en realidad no les importo mucho o al menos a Harry, pues cuando curso 4 y 5 año mas de la mitad del colegio lo insultaba y lo despreciaba.

El viernes por la mañana una parvada de lechuzas entro al gran comedor eran 7 cada una cargaba una llevaba un gran paquete que fue entregando personalmente a cada uno de los miembros del equipo de quidditch.

.- Es un pequeño regalo de mi padre – dijo Draco cuando las lechuzas dejaron los paquetes – Como se darán cuenta el quiere lo mejor para el equipo.

Harry al ver el paquete en un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que era una escoba, pero no se imaginaba que escoba, cuando abrió el paquete, vio una escoba negra con plateado.

.- Una nimbus 2001, pero si aun no salen al mercado hasta el próximo año – dijo Harry sorprendido.

.- Como veras Harry mi padre se encarga de comprarnos lo mejor, quiere que ganemos el próximo partido- dijo Draco

El rubio noto que desde la mesa de Gryffindor, el equipo de quidditch de esa casa se les quedaba viendo atónito, así que aprovecho para presumir, jalo a Harry de la manga de la capa y fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

.- ¿Envidia? ¿no? – dijo Draco

.- Envidia de que Malfoy – contestaron cortante los gemelos Weasley.

.- Por favor Weasley no traten de fingir, vi como nos observaban cuando las lechuzas de mi padre nos traían nuestras nuevas escobas, mi padre solo quiere lo mejor – dijo Draco, que le dio un codazo a Harry para que reaccionara.

.- Los vamos a hacer papilla mañana, no creo que por muy buenos que sean puedan alcanzarnos con esas escobas de hace 2 siglos – dijo Harry lo primero que le vino a la mente.

.- Sabes algo Potter te juzgue mal pensé que eras una buena persona el día que nos conocimos en el tren pero ya veo que eres un pedazo mas de mierda como Malfoy – dijo Ron que estaba escuchando todo la platica.

.- ¿a quien llamas pedazo de mierda?, comadreja inútil – dijo Draco poniéndose en posición de duelo, Harry lo imito al igual que Ron y los gemelos , pero cuando iban a empezar a lanzar hechizos una fría voz se escucho tras Malfoy.

.- Pero ¿que pasa aquí? No intentaban armar un duelo o ¿si? Y mas tres contra dos – dijo Snape

.- Profesor lo único que nosotros íbamos a ser es defendernos ya que los Weasley nos quisieron atacar primero y nos insultaron diciéndonos pedazos de mierda – dijo Draco.

.- ¿Es verdad eso señores Weasley? – pregunto Snape.

.- Bueno si… pero no como dijo Malfoy – contestaron los tres Weasley

.- Es suficiente para mi 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, en cuanto a ustedes dos – dijo Snape señalando a Draco y a Harry- Ya los están esperando en el campo de quidditch para un ultimo entrenamiento ¡Apresúrense!

Harry y Draco tomaron sus escobas y salieron corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch, después del entrenamiento ambos chicos regresaron a cambiarse para ir a la fiesta de Halloween. Harry se sentía mal por las palabras que le había dicho Ron se metió a tomar un baño pero ni siquiera eso le pudo quitar de la mente las palabras de Ron aun le retumbaban en la mente a partir de ahora el y Ron serian enemigos como alguna vez lo fueron el y Malfoy.

.- Apresúrate Draco, o vamos a llegar cuando no allá nada de comida – dijo Harry.

.- Ya voy, Ya voy , - dijo Draco bajando a la sala común- ¿ y todos los demás?

.- Ya se fueron creo que somos los únicos en la sala común - dijo Harry.

Harry y Draco salieron de la sala común, pero se detuvieron un poco al pasar por la aula de pociones oyeron un ruido muy fuerte como si alguien fuese hacia allá, pero ese algo era de gran tamaño, pues sus pasos sonaban fuertemente.

.-¿ Que es eso? – dijo Draco asustado.

.- El trol – murmuro Harry muy bajo apenas podía escucharlo el.

.- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Draco mas asustado aun.

.- ¡Corre! – dijo Harry, pero cuando había dicho esto ya era demasiado tarde

El trol estaba parado frente a Harry y Draco apenas dos chicos de 11 años, Draco no podía hablar , ni moverse del miedo que sentía, por su parte Harry buscaba la forma de aturdirlo ya lo había hecho una vez y con mucha menos experiencia.

.- ¡Desmaius! –grito Harry, un rayo de luz roja salio disparado de la varita de Harry pero no hizo efecto tan solo el trol se tambaleo un poco, era demasiado fuerte para que un hechizo le hiciera efecto. Por lo menos necesitaba dos y Draco no sabia hacerlo era un encantamiento de éxtasis.

¿Qué podré hacer? ¿Qué podré hacer? Pensaba Harry una y otra vez su mente trabaja al mil por hora, hasta que se le ocurrió algo , es sencillo ya lo eh hecho tan solo es noquear al trol con el mazo.

.- ¡Winwardium Levisa! – dijo Harry y el mazo del trol levito arriba de el, luego lo dejo caer dejando al Trol desmayado.

No tardaron ni tres minutos en llegar todos los profesores, Malfoy ya no estaba inmovilizado pero aun se encontraba sumamente asustado.

.- Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter ¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

.- Lo que pasa profesora es que Harry y yo, salimos de la sala común y nos encontramos con este trol, después de varios hechizos logramos noquearlo – dijo Malfoy hablando por primera vez.

.- ¿Es verdad eso, señor Potter? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall, Harry asintió con la cabeza - Pues que suerte han tenido, 5 puntos para cada uno por la suerte que tuvieron ahora regresen a su sala común.

Cuando Regresaron a la sala común, Harry iba algo molesto, Malfoy había tomado crédito por lo del trol pero el ni siquiera hizo nada, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí plantado en el suelo, pero que mas podía hacer Harry, Draco por su parte no se quejo de absolutamente nada esa noche, de hecho no dijo ninguna palabra, la mañana siguiente tenia partido de quidditch y agradecía estar vivo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy emocionado iba a jugar quidditch, después de mucho tiempo auque el hubiera querido ser parte del equipo contrario pero por lo menos jugaría. Harry se guardo la varita en la túnica sabia que la necesitaría mas por que recordaba que Quirrel intentaría manejar su escoba.

El partido estuvo genial Slytherin gano 210 – 30, Harry atrapo la snitch a los 15 minutos que había comenzado el partido, Draco no estuvo del todo mal tan solo le metieron 3 goles pero increíblemente Harry ya no estaba tan preocupado por quien ganaría o no la copa de quidditch si no por que cada vez estaba mas cerca el momento de enfrentarse a Quirrel y esta vez lo haría sin sus amigos.


	4. La piedra Filosofal III

**Capitulo IV: La piedra Filosofal III**

Harry no sabia si cada vez le costaba mas o' menos adaptarse a su nueva vida, le dolía mucho que cuando pasara Ron a su lado ambos se lanzaran miradas de desprecio, que cada vez que pasaba al lado de Hermione ella lo ignorara por completo y cuando estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid pasarla sin ni siquiera voltear a verla. Claro que ser un slytherin tenia sus ventajas por ejemplo, no había perdido ningún punto con Snape en lo que llevaba del año de hecho hasta había ganado puntos en la clase de pociones.

Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a Quirrel, repasaba una y otra vez lo que iba a pasar, primero tendría que enfrentarse al fluffy, después caería en el lazo del diablo debía relajarse enseguida atraparía la llave con la que abriría la puerta para el ajedrez mágico, tras eso llegaría a la prueba de las pociones y luego con Quirrel.

La navidad se acercaba velozmente, y con forme llegaron las vacaciones de navidad el colegio se iba vaciando.

.- ¿Y tu no vas a regresar a tu casa para navidad Draco? – pregunto Harry.

.- No esta navidad no, mis padres irán a visitar a mi tía abuela a Francia, y no es muy divertido ir con mi Eloise sabes, así que prefiero pasar las vacaciones aquí, Por lo que veo tu tampoco iras a casa – contesto Draco.

.- Hogwarts es mi casa, Ir con esos muggles seria el infierno – dijo Harry.

.- La verdad Harry, no comprendo por que te dejaron con esos muggles, según lo que me ha dicho mi padre muchas familias de magos quisieron adoptarte como hijo pero Dumbledore se negó, estoy de acuerdo con el Dumbledor es un viejo chiflado – dijo Draco.

.- Si, tienes razón – dijo Harry difícilmente, obviamente sabia por que se había quedado con los Dursley, y no creía que Draco y Lucius Malfoy tuvieran la razón de que Dumbledore estaba chiflado, pero que mas hacia.

Harry y Draco eran los únicos chicos de primer curso que habían quedado. La sala común le parecía mas grande aun ya que ahora se encontraba casi vacía. La mañana de navidad, Harry dormía placidamente hasta que una voz lo despertó.

.- ¡Despierta, Despierta, ya es la mañana de navidad! – grito Draco

.- ¿Y eso, que tiene?- pregunto Harry algo molesto pues dormía muy placidamente.

.- Los obsequios – dijo Draco como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

.- ¿Recibí algo? – pregunto Harry, pues pensaba que no iba a recibir nada, los que le regalaban era Ron, Hermione y el típico Suéter de la señora Weasley.

.- Si, hay como 5 paquetes a tu nombre – dijo Draco.

Harry dio un brinco y se levanto, bajo en compañía de Draco hasta la sala común, aun se encontraban muchos paquetes en el árbol pues casi nadie estaba levantado eran las 8:00 a.m. Harry se acerco al árbol y vio un paquete que reconoció al instante, era la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, no supo si abrirla ahí o no pero antes de poderla tomar, Draco se acerco al paquete y lo tomo.

.- Valla que mal gusto para envolver – dijo Draco – ¿Lo puedo abrir?

.- Claro- dijo Harry ya no tenia otra alternativa, Draco abrió el paquete y vio la capa con algo de desprecio.

.- ¿Qué es? ¿Una capa muy fea? ¿Tendrá alguna cualidad? – cuestiono Draco

Harry se la quito de las manos, e intento esconderla pero cuando lo iba a ser por error se la puso en los hombros y una parte de ellos desapareció.

.- ¡Genial! ¡Es una capa de invisibilidad! ¿Quién la manda? – dijo Draco.

.- No lo se, no tiene remitente – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Me la prestas? – pregunto Draco

.- Si, ¿Por qué no? – dijo Harry

Harry se sentó en el piso a ver que eran los otros paquetes inesperados, mientras tanto Draco jugaba con la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry, tomo un gran paquete era largo, estaba envuelto con un papel metálico plateado y un moño verde en la tarjeta decía; _"Para: Harry Potter De: La familia Malfoy" _ Harry desenvolvió en paquete, eran guantes de protección para quidditch, de color negro y en la mano tenían grabada una snitch, de color plateada y un poco arriba de la snitch estaba grabado su nombre _"Harry Potter". _

.- Que detalle, gracias – dijo Harry a Draco

.- A si de nada – contesto Draco prestándole la más mínima atención a Harry.

Harry tomo otro paquete este se encontraba muy mal envuelto, era pequeño y alargado y tenía una nota pegada.

_¡Feliz Navidad!, Harry: _

_Me alegra que te la estés pasando muy bien, _

_Desde que nos vimos en el callejón Diagon _

_No has venido a visitarme, bueno tal vez no tengas _

_Tiempo con tantos deberes, espero verte pronto_

_Los mejores deseos _

_Hagrid. _

A Harry le dolió mucho ver esta nota y mas saber que no podría ir a visitar a Hagrid, aunque fuera lo que mas deseara en el mundo, Harry desenvolvió en paquete, era una vieja flauta de madera, Harry se apresuro a esconder la flauta antes de que Malfoy la viera, Harry tomo otro paquete este procedía de Goyle y uno igual de Crabbe ambos eran lo mismo una dotación de dulces, el chico tomo otro paquete este venia de Blaise era una especie de juego de canicas muggle, era de oro macizo, Harry recordó haber visto este juego alguna vez en el callejón diagon y por ultimo tomo otro paquete era de Marcus Flint que le regalaba una subscripción a una revista de quidditch por todo el año. Harry pensó que era lo que hacia la gente para decir que era amigo de alguien famoso.

.- ¿A ti que te regalaron Draco?- pregunto Harry.

.- Cosas sin importancia, nada tan genial como tu capa – dijo Draco.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, pronto llego el nuevo año eso traía la reiniciación de clases y acercaba mas a Harry al día que se iba a enfrentar con voldemort.

.- Valla como debía suponerse, slytherin va al la cabeza en la copa de las casas – dijo Draco que salía junto con Harry del gran comedor acababa de terminar la cena.

.- Si exacto – dijo Harry sin mucha importancia iba muy distraído, a tal grado que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con un chico pelirrojo, una chica de cabello muy rebelde y un chico despistado y regordete.

.- Fíjate por donde caminas Potter- dijo Ron

.- Tú no te atravieses en mi camino Weasley, además que tienes que estar haciendo a estas horas fuera de tu sala común te queda muy lejos de aquí ¿no? – dijo Harry. "… Valla esta vez pude insultar a Ron, ¿estoy mejorando? O empeorando…" pensó Harry

.- No es de tu incumbencia lo que estamos haciendo, Potter, ¿o si? – dijo Hermione.

.- A ti nadie te hablo, dientes de castor – dijo Draco.

.- Vayámonos chicos, no tenemos por que estarnos rebajando al nivel de ellos – dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta y yendo hacia otro lado.

.- ¿Rebajarnos a nuestro nivel? ¿Qué les pasa? Nosotros les hacemos el favor de hablarles- dijo Harry.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco lo jalo del brazo para atrás de las escaleras y le hizo señal de que se callara.

.- ¿Pero que pasa? – pregunto Harry en voz baja.

.- Están planeando algo, creo que van a salir del castillo, si esperamos un poco aquí los podremos seguir y saber que van hacer después de eso acusarlos – dijo Draco.

Draco tenia razón pasarían unos 5 minutos a lo máximo, y Hermione, Ron y Neville salían del castillo, esperaron un poco, para que no notaran que los seguían,

.- Parece que se dirigen a la cabaña de Hagrid – dijo Harry.

.- ¿A la cabaña de que? Así de los guardabosques ebrios, no sabia que esa cosas tuviera nombre, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – dijo Draco.

.- No tiene importancia, mira están entrando, vayamos a ver que pasa, por la ventana – dijo Harry, molesto por el comentario de Hagrid.

Harry y Draco se pararon fuera de la ventana, de pronto Harry entendió por que Ron, Hermione y Neville estaban ahí o al menos eso creía.

.- Norberto – murmuro Harry.

.- ¿Dijiste algo?... ¡Oh! Genial… es…es un Dragón – dijo Draco.

.- Si un Dragón – dijo Harry sin mucha emoción.

.- ¿Qué no entiendes, lo que significa esto? Tenemos que decirle a McGonagall, con esto Gryffindor perderá un millón de puntos, además que le quitaran al gigante, ese dragón- dijo Draco.

.- Si claro que estoy emocionado – dijo Harry tratando de parecer emocionado

.- Pues no pareces, ven vamos – dijo Draco.

Como Harry esperaba la profesora McGonagall, los enviaría a todos al bosque, como Harry esperaba ahí pudo ver por primera vez a voldemort, los siguientes días Harry se encontraba mas preocupado de lo normal primeramente por que cada vez esta mas cerca la noche donde se enfrentaría a voldemort, segundo por que no encontraba explicación lógica, de por que Hermione, Ron y Neville habían ido a la cabaña de Hagrid, originalmente esa noche el trío había ido por que había descubierto lo de la piedra filosofal, pero esta vez no tenían razón para ir solo que hubieran descubierto la piedra filosofal, pero eso era imposible, Hermione y Ron se habían involucrado en lo de la piedra gracias a Harry, pero ahora Harry ya no se encontraba con ellos entonces no tenían motivo para buscar información acerca de la piedra.

El tiempo voló, como Harry en su escoba había llegado la noche en la que tenia que enfrentarse a Voldemort, Draco dormía profundamente en su cama roncaba como un bebe, pero para precaución Harry lanzo un hechizo adormecedor en su cama para que no se fuera a despertar, Harry tomo su capa de invisibilidad y salio de la habitación, así sucesivamente hasta llegar al 3° piso.

.- Maldita sea floofy, y no recuerdo ni una pizca como tocar, pero ya que mas – dijo Harry

Harry entro, frente a el se encontraba un enorme perro de tres cabezas que al instante se despertó, estiro su pata haciendo caer a Harry fue un poco difícil para el chico concentrarse pero al final logro dormir a floofy, tras esto callo en el lazo del diablo no era difícil tan solo era relajarse, la llave mágica, tomo esa prueba como un divertido partido de quidditch, el ajedrez era un poco mas difícil por suerte había tenido un gran maestro en ajedrez mágico su amigo ron, la prueba de las pociones igualmente que el ajedrez era complicada pero por suerte no había olvidado cual era la poción correcta, no era algo difícil de recordar, tras esto estaba cara a caras con Quirrel.

.- No te esperabas al pobre y tartamudo profesor Quirrel – dijo Quirrel

…" En realidad si"… pensó Harry

.- Ahora dame la piedra Potter, se que tu la tienes – dijo Quirrel.

Harry, dudo un momento en si darle o no darle la piedra, que tal si se la daba todo esto acabaría y pero una voz le dijo en su cabeza " que estupido eres, has regresado para vencer a voldemort si le das la piedra tan solo lo harás mas fuerte mas rápido y será mas difícil vencerlo que en nuestros tiempos".

Tras esa voz en su cabeza que parecía la de Hermione, Harry volvió nuevamente en si, tuvo una batalla con Quirrel como era de esperarse, hasta que Quirrel se hizo cenizas y Harry cayo desmayado.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería, cuando abrió los ojos totalmente pudo ver que a la orilla de su cama se encontraba Draco Malfoy, que abría unos paquetes de ranas de chocolate.

.- Valla al fin despiertas, llevas dos días dormido – dijo Draco.

.- ¿Dos días? –pregunto Harry extrañado- ¿Que es todo esto?

.- ¿Te refieres a los dulces? Son de tus admiradores – dijo Draco señalando a un montón de chicas de todas las casas sorprendentemente, que estaban en la puerta saludando.

.- ¿Admiradores? ¿Por qué tengo admiradores? –pregunto Harry extrañado no sabia por que tenia admiradores, si absolutamente nadie sabia lo de la piedra, lo mas seguro los únicos que lo sabían era el y Dumbledore.

.-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Los espectaculares actos de quidditch que hiciste la noche pasada , por desgracia la fuerte ventisca te arrastro hasta el sauce boxeados y terminaste aquí – dijo Draco.

.- Así ahora recuerdo un poco – dijo Harry, "… si eso era lo que había inventado Dumbledore para cubrir lo de la piedra estaba genial…"

.- Por cierto ¿Por qué no me invitaste? – dijo Draco

.- Bueno me dio cosa despertarte – dijo Harry

.- Para la otra me despiertas ¿Vale? – dijo Draco

.- Vale – contesto Harry

.- Ahora por que no vamos a cenar, después a empacar mañana sale el tren – dijo Draco.

Harry junto con Draco y unas chicas traes ellos salieron hacia el gran comedor después a los dormitorios de Slytherin. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya en el entre estaba muy pensativo, este año lo había logrado superar pero el próximo seria mas difícil, pero algo que le hacia pensar mas era por que Ron y Hermione estaban en la cabaña de Hagrid esa noche no lo había logrado resolver, fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro que no era por lo de la piedra.

**¡Hola! Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo perdón por no haber actualizado pero estoy en exámenes semestrales terminan este jueves gracias a dios, pero me di un tiempito para actualizar!!! Espero sus reviews besos a y otra cosa ya esta decidido va a ser Slash, pero hasta que este mas avanzado primero cada quien va a tener su pareja hetero **


	5. La camara de los secretos I

**Capitulo V: La Cámara de los Secretos I**

Harry Salió del anden 9 ¾, a lo lejos por el ande 2 pudo ver al tío Vernon, esto de regresar al pasado se ponía peor cada vez, primero perdía a Ron y Hermione, después pedía a Hagrid y ahora volvería a pasar horrorosos veranos con los Dursley.

"…Mejor me apresuro, ya se esta empezando a enfadar…" pensó Harry.

.- ¡Hola, tío Vernon! – saludo Harry, tenia ya casi 10 años que no lo veía

.- Apresúrate muchacho, la gente nos empieza a ver raro por ese pajarraco que traes – dijo el Tío Vernon.

.- Así claro- contesto Harry.

Poco a poco fue recordando lo horrible que era estar con los Dursley, primero fue un viaje muy incomodo hasta prive drive, pues el tío Vernon solamente gruñía y le lanzaba miradas de odio a Harry y a su lechuza seguido de eso cunado llego a la casa Dudley lo recibió con un fuerte empujo y tía Petunia, primero lo ignoro olímpicamente seguido de una serie de insultos.

"… Por lo menos ya no tengo que dormir en la alacena…" pensó Harry.

Harry, subió a su habitación acomodo sus cosas, en la pared pego un estandarte del equipo de quidditch de slytherin en el mismo sitio donde alguna vez había estado el de Gryffindor. Cuando hubo terminado de acomodar todo Harry se coloco en la ventana y se puso a ver para afuera, a ver las estrellas que ya estaban apareciendo, cuando repentinamente pudo notar que algo se aproximaba a el, y en efecto eran una lechuza y un búho.

.- Valla ¿de quien serán? – pregunto Harry.

La lechuza llego primero, traía un paquete tan solo eso sin una sola nota, dejo que Harry se lo quitara de la pata y enseguida se marcho, al instante llego un búho negro de ojos amarillos, aquel búho traía una carta en su pico, Harry se la quito y espero que el búho se fuera pero para su sorpresa no se fue siguió ahí. El chico tomo la carta y la abrió.

_¡Hola Harry!; _

_Esta carta es tu salvación para desacerté de los muggles, púes quiero invitarte a pasar el verano en mi casa, claro será esta dentro de dos semanas púes ahora me encuentro en Francia, espero que aceptes mi invitación ya que si no la aceptas creeré que estas loco, pues quien querría pasar un verano con Muggles, envíame tu respuesta con Legolas_

_Saludos _

_Draco Malfoy_

"… No pensé que me invitaría tan pronto a su casa, pero es una ventaja, ahora solo falta pedirle permiso a los Dursley.…" – pensó Harry

Harry, bajo hacía la sala, a estas horas los Dursley estarían viendo las noticias.

.- Tío Vernon ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Harry tímidamente

.- Ahora no muchacho, no vez, que estoy viendo las noticias – dijo el Tío Vernon – Además de que podrías hablar tú

.- Púes me han invitado a pasar las vacaciones de Verano a la casa de un amigo y quería saber si puedo ir – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Y Cuando se supone que te vas a largar? – dijo el Tío Vernon

.- Entonces, ¿si puedo ir? –dijo Harry.

.- Si en cuanto mas rápido te largues de aquí es mejo, pero ni creas que te voy a ir a llevar con esos bichos raros – dijo el Tío Vernon.

.- Si claro esta bien tío Vernon- dijo Harry y subió a su habitación.

Cuando Harry se encontraba en su habitación empezó a reflexionar si el tío Vernon no lo llevaría a Londres ¿Quién lo llevaría? Pensó Harry, el chico tomo una pluma decidido a contestar la carta de Draco y contarle su problema.

_¡Hola, Draco! _

_Claro que me encantaría ir a tu casa este verano, pero tengo un pequeño problema pues no se como llegar a ella, ni como ir para allá supongo que tu casa tendrá un repelente anti-muggles o algo por el estilo bien espero tu respuesta_

_Saludos _

_Harry. _

Harry mando de inmediato la respuesta con Legolas, pero el búho tardo en volver un par de días y cuando regreso traía en sus patas un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que decía; "Eso no es ningún problema, mi padre enviara un coche del ministerio a recogerte el 30 de julio por la tarde. Draco"

Pasaron rápidamente los días, y una mañana en la que Harry bajo a desayunar, noto a los Dursley algo raros, preocupados se podría decir.

.- Buenos días – dijo Harry

.- Que tienen de buenos muchacho- contesto cortante el tío Vernon- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo te vas a largar de aquí?

.- En una semana exactamente – dijo Harry.

.- Demonios, que no pude ser un día antes, el próximo Domingo vendrá a cenar mi jefe – dijo el Tío Vernon – Cuando venga mi jefe tu estarás en tu habitación fingiendo que no existes.

La semana paso con rapidez, Harry esperaba ansioso el Lunes para poder marcharse de con los Dursley aunque, aun no sabia si era mejor estar con los Dursley o con los Malfoy, y tenia la esperanza de que Doby no apareciera ahora que Harry era amigo de los Malfoy.

El domingo, la casa se encontraba mas limpia que de costumbre, todo acomodado a la perfección, la tía petunia hacía ricos manjares en la cocina y el tío vernon se paseaba de un lado a otro.

.- Ya casi es hora de que lleguen repasemos el plan, Dudley ¿Tú donde estarás? – dijo el tío Vernon.

.- En la puerta para recibirlos – dijo Dudley

.- Excelente, Excelente, y tu petunia ¿Dónde estarás?- dijo el tío Vernon

.- En la sala esperándolos – dijo la tía petunia

.- Bien, bien ¿y tu Harry? – dijo el Tío Vernon.

.- Estaré en mi habitación fingiendo que no existo – dijo Harry.

.- Excelente ahora sube que ya van a llegar- dijo el Tío Vernon

Sin mas que decir Harry subió las escaleras esperando a que fuera mañana para largarse de ahí. El chico abrió la puerta de su habitación y en la cama sentado había un pequeña criatura de ojos enormes, orejas puntiagudas y llevaba una funda de almohada amarrada en el cuerpo, como vestido.

.- ¡Dobby! – murmuro Harry asustado, pues no esperaba encontrarse a esa criatura ahí.

.- ¿Cómo…como sabe el señor Harry Potter mi nombre? –dijo Dobby con lagrimas en los ojos.

.- ¿Te han enviado los Malfoy? –dijo Harry sin contestar su pregunta, era lo mas lógico que los Malfoy hubieran enviado a Dobby para decirle algo a Harry.

.- ¿Usted conoce a mi familia, señor Potter? –pregunto Dobby

.- Si yo conozco muy bien a los Malfoy – contesto Harry.

.- A Dobby no lo enviaron aquí los Malfoy, señor – dijo Dobby

.- Entonces, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Harry

.- Dobby viene a advertirle señor, Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts – dijo Dobby.

.- ¿Por qué no debo regresar a Hogwarts? – pregunto Harry

.- Cosas terribles pasaran este año seño, ¿me promete que no regresara a Hogwarts? Y Dobby se marchara de aquí – dijo Dobby.

.- Esta bien Dobby te lo prometo – dijo Harry "…Claro que no pienso cumplir esa promesa, pero no quiero tener problemas con los Durlsey…" pensó Harry

.- ¿De verdad, el señor Harry Potter lo promete? – pregunto Dobby,

.- Claro , pero con una condición – dijo Harry

.- ¿Cuál condición señor Potter? La que sea Dobby la cumplirá.- dijo Dobby

.- Mañana iré con los Malfoy, quiero que no arruines el viaje y me dejes ir – dijo Harry

.- Si, señor claro señor, pero Dobby le aconseja que no valla – dijo Dobby- Dobby malo, Dobby malo – se pegaba-

.-Si quieres puedes marcharte – dijo Harry.

.- Si señor, Dobby se marcha – dijo Dobby y desapareció.

Esa noche Harry se encontraba contento, no había tenido problemas con los Dursley, no había tenido problemas con Dobby y a la mañana siguiente se marcharía de ahí. Esa misma noche empaco todas su cosas.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontraba con los Dursley tomando el desayuno cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, el tío Vernon fue a abrirla y tras ella se encontraban dos hombres, vestían trajes de negocios muy finos y venían en un Ferrari.

.- Buenos días ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto el tío Vernon educadamente.

.- Aquí vive el señor Harry James Potter – dijo uno de los hombres.

.- Si, ¿Por qué, que pasa? – dijo el tío vernon ya con otro tono de voz.

.- La familia Malfoy, nos a enviando por el – dijo el otro hombre

.- a ya veo, ¡muchacho vienen por ti baja tus cosas y márchate! – grito el tío Vernon.

.- No será necesario nosotros podemos subir por ellas – dijo uno de los hombres.

Unos minutos después Harry iba en la parte trasera del auto hacía la Mansión Malfoy, fue un viaje algo extraño ya que no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras, cuando iban llegando a la mansión Malfoy Harry pudo ver una enorme casa con extensos jardines.

.- Aquí es señor Potter, el señor Malfoy lo esta esperando en la sala principal nosotros bajaremos sus maletas - dijo uno de los hombres cuando llegaron a la puerta de la residencia.

.- A si claro – dijo Harry

Harry fue hasta la puerta principal de la casa y antes de que pudiera acercarse un metro, una elfina la abrió.

.- Pase seño Potter, pase el amo Draco lo espera en la sala sígame – dijo la elfina.

Harry siguió a la elfina a la sala principal, ahí se encontraba Draco jugando solo ajedrez mágico.

.-Hola Harry, me alegras que hayas venido – dijo Draco

.- Gracias a ti por invitarme – contesto Harry

.- Ven te voy a mostrar tu habitación – dijo Draco

Harry siguió a Draco, era una enorme casa preciosa, pero mas aun que la casa le sorprendió la habitación donde se iba a quedar, era gigantesca tenía una bonita terraza que daba vista al jardín donde se tomaba el te, la puerta era de roble y el piso de duela.

.- Muchas gracias por la habitación esta genial – dijo Harry.

.- De ya sabes cuando quieres – contesto Draco.

.- Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto Harry

.- Aun siguen en Francia regresan mañana – dijo Draco.

Esa noche Draco y Harry cenaron como reyes, helado pizza y caramelos , después de jugar un poco de quidditch y ajedrez mágico se retiraron a dormir.

La mañana de su cumpleaños, Harry dormía placidamente cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

.- Adelante – dijo Harry medio dormido.

.- Señor Potter, mis amos dicen que si desea bajar a desayunar o si desayunara en la cama – dijo una elfina.

.- Enseguida bajo, disculpa ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Harry

.- las 9:00 a.m. señor – dijo la elfina

Harry se cambio rápidamente y bajo a desayunar, ahí abajo ya se encontraban Lucius, Narcisa y Draco, cuando Harry entro al comedor varios elfos empezaron a servir el desayuno.

.- Buenos días señores Malfoy, disculpen el retraso pero Draco no me aviso a que hora se servia el desayuno – dijo Draco.

.- No hay problema, para la próxima ya lo sabes se sirve a las 9:00 a.m. – dijo Narcisa.

.- Con que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter – dijo Lucius

.- Así es señor Malfoy – contesto Harry educadamente.

.- Por cierto Harry, feliz cumpleaños, Draco nos ha dicho que es hoy y por ese motivo te hemos traído un regalo de Francia – dijo Narcisa y apareció un paquete pequeño.

.- Gracias, señora Malfoy no se hubiera molestado – dijo Harry.

Harry tomo el paquete lo abrió y en el había algo parecido a una pequeña bola de cristal, Harry lo observo detenidamente preguntándose que era.

.- ¿Qué es? –pregunto Harry.

.- Una esfera buscadora – dijo Lucius.

.- ¿Una esfera buscadora?

.- Exacto, abres la esfera desde la parte de abajo y pones en el centro algún objeto que allá usado la persona que quieres buscar y enseguida aparecerá un mapa con su ubicación vamos inténtalo – dijo Lucius

Harry tomo la esfera y en la parte de debajo de ella pudo notar que había un botón lo precioso, haciendo que la esfera se abriera en cuatro y dejando una pequeña plataforma redonda en ella, Harry se quito su reloj y lo puso en la pequeña plataforma , enseguida en el techo se proyecto un gran planisferio y un puntito rojo en medio, el punto se traslado hasta Inglaterra, de pronto el planisferio desapareció, y apareció Inglaterra del tamaño del planisferio, el punto se dirigió hasta el sureste de Inglaterra, hasta llegar a un lugar llamada Wiltshire y bajo el punto apareció el nombre de "Harry Potter"

.- Es genial, muchísimas gracias – dijo Harry guardado su obsequio.

.- y te llegaron mas se encuentran en la sala – dijo Draco.

Ese día se podría decir que Harry se la paso de maravilla, había sido un muy buen cumpleaños el regalo de los Malfoy había sido genial, Crabbe y Goyle como siempre le habían regalado comida, Blaise un costoso juego de mesa y sorprendentemente había recibido un regalo de Pansy Parkinson.

Harry había tenido unas excelentes vacaciones, casi tan buenas como la de los Weasley o incluso igual de buenas. Ya faltaba cada vez menos para regresar a Hogwarts, el día siguiente irían a comprar los útiles escolares.

Harry fue a su habitación a dormir , para despertarse a tiempo a la mañana siguiente, pero cuando entro Dobby se encontraba sentado en la alfombra.

. – El señor Harry Potter, le prometió a Dobby que no iría a Hogwarts – dijo Dobby

.- El señor Harry Potter, no piensa cumplir su promesa – dijo Harry bruscamente.

.- Pero, pero cosas horribles pasaran en Hogwarts – dijo Dobby

.- Dobby deja de meterte en lo que note importa y vuelve a tu trabajo si no quieres que llame a los Malfoy – dijo Harry.

.- Esta bien Dobby tan solo trataba de protegerlo – dijo Dobby y desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Malfoy junto con Harry fueron en uno de sus autos hasta el callejón Diagon, ya en el callejón Narcisa se dirigió a la Madame Malkins para comprarle capas a Draco y Harry mientras que los chicos se dirigían a la librería.

Draco y Harry subieron a la parte de arriba de la librería a curiosear poco y a esperar a Lucius que tenia unos "asuntos pendientes" que realizar.

.- Hey Harry ya vistes quien esta ahí – dijo Draco señalando a unos chicos pelirrojos.

.- Las comadrejas Weasley – contesto Harry.

.- Exacto , pero mira también esta la ardilla sangre sucia y al parecer llevan libros de segunda mano – dijo Draco

.- Pues que mas podrían comprar- dijo Harry, con ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Draco pero no podía hacer nada.

.- Estoy un poco aburrido vamos a divertirnos un poco – dijo Draco, bajando las escaleras junto con Harry.

.- Miren quien tenemos aquí a las comadrejas y a la ardilla sangre… -dijo Draco pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

.- No te atrevas a decirle así – dijo Ron.

.- Mira Granger te defiende tu novio ¿no es así? – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Donde piensan vivir cuando se casen? En una madriguera o en un árbol – dijo Draco.

.-Vamos chicos que les paso a sus modales – dijo Lucius atrás de Draco y Harry. – Muggles verdad – señalo a los padres de Hermione

Tras las palabras del señor Malfoy apareció el señor Weasley ocasionando la pelea que Harry recordaba .

Después de esto Harry y Draco fueron al anden 9 ¾ , Harry esperaba que Dobby no hubiera bloqueado la entrada al anden y para suerte de ambos chico pudieron entrar al anden sin ningún problema, ¿acaso Dobby había entendido que no debía meterse en lo que no le importaba? La verdad no estaba muy seguro pero por lo menos ya iba en el tren

**Hola!!! Perdón por haber tardado nuevamente pero me estan encargando mucha tarea y ni había tenid tiempo de escribir espero que les aya gustado el capitulo besos bye Reviews plis!!!! **


	6. La camara de los secretos II

**Capitulo VI: La cámara de los secretos II**

Mientras Harry iba camino a Hogwarts en el expreso se quedo un momento callado y pensaba seriamente Doby había entendido el mensaje de que lo dejara en paz, que el era amigo de los Malfoy y que iba a hacer lo que ellos hacían.

.- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – pregunto Draco.

.- No nada, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado- contesto Harry

.- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco.

.- Tú sabes, nuevo curso, nuevos retos, nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, presiento que va a haber muchos cambios y cosas interesantes en este curso- dijo Harry.

.- Me extraña que te preocupes por eso, eres Harry Potter ¿Qué te podría pasar? – dijo Draco.

.- Tienes razón, no hay de que preocuparme – contesto Harry

El tiempo paso rápidamente de un momento a otro, Harry junto con sus otros compañeros de Slytherin estaba sentado en su mesa esperando la selección.

.- Genial, nuevos alumnos, ahora ya no seremos los de primer curso y tendremos victimas que manipular – dijo Draco.

.- Si como digas, pero yo ya quiero que pase la selección que muero de hambre – dijo Harry.

La profesora McGonagall, entro por la puerta principal con una fila de unos 60 alumnos, Harry noto que entre los últimos alumnos formados se encontraba una chica pelirroja que al momento de verla la reconoció era Ginny Weasley la hermanita menor de los Weasley. Ginny primero volteo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos sus hermanos la saludaron y le levantaron los pulgares en forma de buena suerte, y un momento después Ginny volteó a la mesa de Slytherin donde busco a Harry, al que le sonrió tímidamente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa algo que no esperaba.

"…No pensé que me volteara a ver, y menos que me sonriera, siento mucho que esa expresión hacía mi, se va a borrar pronto de su cara…" pensó Harry, al ver que Ginny le sonreía.

La selección paso, una de las últimas en ser seleccionada fue Ginny que pronto se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor junto con sus hermanos.

.- ¡Felicidades! Sabíamos que quedarías en Gryffindor eres una Weasley – dijeron todos los hermanos Weasley, mientras Ginny se sentaba al lado de Ron.

Antes de empezar a comer Ginny volteo nuevamente a la mesa de Slytherin, sonrojándose un poco al ver a Harry, y así estuvo un rato mientras cenaba hasta que Ron le pregunto algo.

.- Es mi imaginación o desde que llegaste a Hogwarts no has dejado de observar a Potter – dijo Ron, al escuchar esas palabras Ginny se puso roja como un tomate.

.- No puedes negar que es guapo – contesto Ginny

.- Pero que dices, si es un cretino engreído, presumido elitista… - dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por los gemelos.

.- No te conviene Gin, es de lo peor – dijo Fred.

.-No creo que sea como lo describen pero, ¿Es verdad, que entro el año pasado al equipo de quiditch? – dijo Ginny.

.- Si, es el jugador mas joven desde hace 100 años, también Malfoy entro el año paso, pero se nota a pinta que Harry es mucho mejor que el, Malfoy a de ver entrado al equipo por que su padre pago algo – dijo una chica morena que estaba sentada frente a Ginny

.- ¡Genial! Me muero por ver un partido de el. Soy Ginny Weasley – dijo Ginny

.- Vamos Ginny, Patil es el enemigo, tenemos que vencerlo este año – dijo Ron

.- No le hagas caso a tu hermano, siempre es así de enojón, no se tú también lo debes conocer muy bien, yo soy Parvatil Patil un gusto – dijo Parvatil

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco llegaron a la mesa de slytherin a desayunar el tiempo no se encontraba muy bien que digamos, el cielo estaba gris y tenia pinta de en que cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover.

.- ¡Hola Harry!, ayer no tuvimos tiempo de platicar – dijo Blaise Zabbine un chico de color

.- Si es verdad Blaise, el tiempo paso muy rápido – dijo Harry.

.- Por cierto ¿te gusto mi obsequio? – pregunto Blaise.

.- Si claro, muchas gracias, tus regalos siempre son muy divertidos – contesto Harry con una forzada sonrisa.

.- Ya va llegando el correo – anuncio Blaise, al ver entrar una parvada de lechuzas.

Al gran comedor entro una parda de lechuzas entregando como de costumbre paquetes a todos los alumnos, Harry no esperaba recibir nada pero una águila se acerco a el, después de Draco, dejándole una paquete de un mediano tamaño.

.- Es de mamá, ábrelo – dijo Draco.

Harry tomo el paquete que le había dejado el águila y lo desenvolvió, era un paquete surtido de golosinas de Honeyduck, y traía una pequeña nota.

_Harry: _

_Son unas pequeñas golosinas para que las disfrutes_

_Solo recuerda lavarte los dientes después de comerlas_

_No querrás que te salgan caries _

_Narcisa Malfoy _

.- Muchas gracias, con estas golosinas, y las de Crabbe y Goyle, ya tengo dotación hasta navidad- dijo Harry

.- No es nada, agradécele a mamá, es un pequeño detalle – dijo Draco

Mientras Harry, Draco y Blaise, platicaban el profesor Snape paso a repartir los horarios sin muchos ánimos que digamos.

.- ¡Que mierda! – dijo Draco al ver sus horarios.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Harry, aun sin ver sus horarios.

.- Casi todas las clases las compartimos con los Gryffindor, y para empezar tenemos dos horas de Herbología con ellos – dijo Draco

.- Si es un verdadero fastidio, pero será mejor que ya nos vayamos a clase si no queremos perder puntos – dijo Harry.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, salieron hacía los invernaderos, aun no habían llegado muchos alumnos a los invernaderos, y todavía se encontraban cerrados, Harry y Draco se sentaron en unas piedras que había cerca , y que a los alrededores de ellas estaban repletas de gnomos de jardín.

Draco tomo un gnomo y empezó a jugar con el o mas bien a hacerle maldades, lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos y cosas por el estilo.

.- Vamos inténtalo es divertido – le dijo Draco a Harry

.- Esta bien – dijo Harry tomando un gnomo.

Hermione, Ron y Neville venían hacía el invernadero, tras de ellos venía una niña rubia, llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, seguro era de primer curso, y corría tras Hermione gritando su nombre.

.- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – dijo la niña.

.- Ah, Alice eres tu ¿Qué pasa? – contesto Hermione.

.- ¡Me recuerdas!, Hermione me han dicho que eres la mejor estudiante del curso, y ¿quisiera saber si me puedes explicar algo de trasformaciones? no lo entiendo muy bien – dijo Alice.

.- No es para tanto, estoy segura que la profesora McGonagall te lo explicara mejor que yo, hoy es el primer día aun no tienes clase con ella – contesto Hermione.

.- Por favor Hermione – dijo Alice.

.- Esta bien pero será rápido que ya van a comenzar las clases – dijo Hermione.

Hermione, le explico con rapidez a Alice lo que no entendía

.- Muchas gracias Hermione, oye ¿Me podrías firmar mi libro de trasformaciones? Por fa – dijo Alice

Draco estaba atento a la plática de las chicas Gryffindor y al oír aquellas palabras decidió que era el momento perfecto para fastidiarlas, jalo a Harry del brazo, ambos chicos se levantaron y fueron hasta donde estaban los Gryffindor.

.- ¿Firmarte tu libro, Alice? – pregunto Hermione extrañada.

.- Si Hermione, es que yo te admiro mucho y quiero ser como tu – dijo Alice.

.- Qué Granger, ahora te dedicas a firmar libros – dijo Harry.

.- No es de tu incumbencia Potter – contesto Hermione

.- Exacto Granger, ahora eres autora de libros, ¿piensas sacar tu colección? A ver si ahora alguien reconoce tu nombre en el mundo mágico, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho – dijo Draco, que seguía jugando con el gnomo

.- Además, ¿Cómo te llamas niña? Alice creo no es así, bueno yo te recomiendo que no intentes ser como Granger, vas a quedar hecha basura, mejor toma un buen ejemplo como yo – dijo Harry.

.- Vete a tu clase Alice no querrás llegar tarde y perder puntos, después hablamos sirve que no tienes que escuchar a estos idiotas – dijo Hermione.

.- Esta bien, nos vemos luego – dijo Alice y se fue corriendo hacía su clase

.- ¿A quien llamas idiotas Granger? – dijo Draco.

.- A ti Malfoy y a Potter, ¿Qué no lo son?, primeramente no tienen una vida siempre tienen que estar viendo a alguien para molestar, aparte miren como hacen a esos pobres gnomos, ellos no les han hecho nada no hay razón para molestarlos, ¡déjenlos en paz! – dijo Hermione.

.- Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, sangre sucia inmunda – dijo Draco.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que Harry le dio una patada a Draco, haciendo notar que fue de accidente.

.- Como te atreves a llamarla así Malfoy ¡Traga Caracoles! – dijo Ron

.- ¡Protejo! – dijo Harry poniéndose delante de Malfoy haciendo que el hechizo, rebotara hacia Ron.

.- ¡Wow! Genial ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- dijo Draco.

.- Ahora no importa, fíjate en Granger – dijo Harry, al ver a Hermione enojada, que ayudaba a Ron a pararse mientras vomitaba caracoles.

.- ¡Flipendo! – dijo Malfoy apuntando con la varita a Hermione, haciéndola volar siete metros hacia atrás

.- ¡Levicropus! – exclamo Harry apuntado a Ron haciendo que se volteara de cabeza mientras que vomitaba caracolas.

.- ¿Pero que pasa aquí? – dijo el profesor Lockhart que salía corriendo de un invernadero.

.- Pro… pro… profesor Lockhart yo no…– dijo Draco

.- No me digas nada Draco e visto todo, aunque debo admitir que los encantamientos que uso Harry son muy avanzados para su edad, estuvo muy mal la forma que los utilizo, por ser primer día de clases no les restare puntos pero ambos están castigados los espero antes de la cena en mi despacho, y señor Weasley, señorita Granger, si lo desean pueden ir a la enfermería o entrar a clase como quieran – dijo Lockhart.

.- No es tu clase Lockhart, muchachos hoy vamos a trabajar en el invernadero 3 vamos todos para allá, también Weasley y Granger, se les pasara rápido el efecto de los encantamientos no es razón para perder clase – dijo la profesora Sprout, que salía molesta del mismo invernadero que Lockhart

Los siguientes días Harry trataba de esquivar a Lockhart a toda costa ya era suficiente tener un castigo con el, no para de hablar de los sorprendentes hechizos que hizo para su edad, y de los pasos que debía seguir para llegar a ser como el.

Ahora se encontraba mas que arrepentido de haber hecho aquellos esos encantamientos si no por Lockhart también por el daño que le había causado a Ron y a Hermione ahora lo odiaban más que antes.

El mes de septiembre se paso rápido dando entrada al mes de octubre, Harry y Draco aun seguían castigados con Lockhart por otras cosas que les había cachando haciendo a sus compañeros.

.- Como les decía chicos, yo les veo a ustedes un gran futuro, pero tiene que ser menos problemáticos entienden y seguir mis pasos así llegaran a ser como yo – dijo Lockhart

.- "…La voz…" – susurro Harry

.- ¿Qué dices? – preguntaron Lockhart y Malfoy.

.- La voz, una voz que no la escuchan- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta el error que estaba cometiendo

.- Chicos, creo que ya están un algo cansados por hoy, ¿por que no continuamos mañana? - dijo Lockhart

.- Si esta bien, buenas noches – dijeron Harry y Draco.

.- Buenas noches – dijo Lockhart

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia su sala común, iban en total silencio hasta que Draco dijo algo.

.- ¿Qué decías sobre la voz? – dijo Draco.

.- No, nada olvídalo – dijo Harry

.- ¡Mira Harry allá en la pared! – dijo Draco asustado señalando una pared.

"La cámara de los secretos a sido abierta enemigos del heredero temed"

.- Esta escrito con sangre – dijo Harry

Los chicos se quedaron un momento paralizados, y de un momento a otro se encontraban rodeados de todo el colegio que lo veía con miradas extrañas.

**Hola chicos, perdón por a ver tardado tanto nuevamente pero primero me cortaron el Internet después me puse malita y estuve 3 días en el hospital buu!! Pero ya estoy mejor y ya pude traerles este capitulo.**

**Otra cosa les tengo una mala noticia a los que quieren flash, me e puesto nuevamente en duda sobre esa posibilidad, ya que veo mas esta relación de Harry & Draco como amigos algo así como la relación de Sirius & James me entienden la veo mas como chicos problemáticos, reventados y mujeriegos, bueno me despido y espero poder actualizar mis otros fics pronto **


	7. La cámara de los secretos III

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente en lo personal a mi me ha gustado mucho este capitulo no e logrado terminar la cámara de los secretos pero lo haré en el próximo pensé que valía mas la pena poner esto mas extenso y con mas aventuras de Draco y Harry, que hacer un resumen rápido de lo que faltaba de la cámara disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviews ¡!! **

**Capitulo VII: La Cámara de los secretos III**

.- "La cámara de los secretos a sido abierta enemigos del heredero temed" – volvió a leer Harry pero ahora sin miedo alguno en su voz.

.- ¡Teman enemigos del heredero! Los próximos serán los "sangre sucia" – dijo Draco con voz fuerte y clara, y al mencionar las palabras sangre sucia, un brillo especial se noto en sus ojos.

.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Pero que pasa? – Grito Filch horrorizado al ver a la multitud, rodeando el muro - ¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le han hecho a la señora Norris? – contemplando su gata.

Ni Draco, ni Harry se habían dado cuenta de que la señora Norris la gata de Filch estaba colgada por la cola en una de las argollas que se usaban para sujetar las antorchas, estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos

.- ¡Tu! – chillo Filch, señalando con su mugriento dedo a Harry o Draco no se sabia muy bien quien pues le temblaba bastante de un lado a otro- ¡Tu has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te matare a ti! Te…

Había llegado Dumbledore y otros profesores. En unos segundos Dumbledore pasó delante de Harry y Draco, quitando a la gata de la argolla.

.- Ven con migo Argus – dijo Dumbledore- Ustedes también Potter y Malfoy

.- Profesor Dumbledore, puede usar mi despacho esta más cerca – dijo Lockhart que se aproximaba con miedo.

.- Gracias Gilderoy- dijo Dumbledore.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de los pasillos cuando, los profesores junto con Draco y Harry, subían al despacho de Lockhart, lo único que se escuchaba eran el ruido que hacían al caminar.

Al llegar al despacho de Lockhart, Dumbledore coloco a la señora Norris en el escrito empezándola a examinar, Lockhart alardeaba sobre unos cuantos contra hechizos que sabía utilizar para lo que le había sucedido a la señora Norris, Snape veía a Draco y Harry con una mirada amenazante de esas que matan, pero mas que a Draco se la dirigía a Harry, y la profesora McGonagall miraba asustada a la gata y a los dos chicos.

.- No esta muerta, Esta petrificada – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

.- Petrificada, ya me lo imaginaba – comento Lockhart con mucha confianza

.- Pero como pudo pasar esto… - dijo McGonagall asustada.

.- Pregúnteselo a ellos – señalo a Draco y Harry- ellos han petrificado a mi gata

.- Eso es imposible Filch, es magia muy avanzada para dos estudiantes de segundo curso – dijo Snape, sin apartar la mirada de Draco y Harry.

.- ¡Eso es mentira! Estos dos chicos son unos demonios malditos, usaron magia negra para petrificar a mi gata – grito Filch.

.- Si me permite hablar señor Director, lo que pasa aquí es que Malfoy y Potter se encontraban en el lugar equivocando en el momento equivocado – dijo Snape.

.- Tienes mucha razón Severus, Malfoy y Potter son inocentes de lo que a pasado hasta que se compruebe lo contrario – dijo Dumbledore.

.- Si me permite profesor Dumbledore, creo que estos dos chicos ya deben ir a la cama, no son horas adecuadas para que los estudiantes estén fuera de su dormitorio – dijo Snape.

.- Si, si Potter, Malfoy pueden ir a su dormitorio – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry y Draco salieron de despacho de Lockhart, y se dirigieron a la sala común de slytherin, mediante el trayecto hacía ella, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor aun había tres estudiantes despiertos discutiendo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

.- ¿La cámara de los secretos? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ron.

.- No lo se, pero debe de ser algo serio, vieron la cara de los profesores, además estaba escrito con sangre, ¿y que me dicen de la gata de Filch? – comento Neville.

.- ¿Qué nunca han leído "Historia de Hogwarts"? – Pregunto Hermione, ambos chicos movieron la cabeza negativamente – Ahí viene algo al respecto de la cámara de los secretos.

.- ¿Sabes algo de la cámara o no? Si sabes suelta la sopa, si no, no hables – dijo Ron

.- Que grosero eres Ronald, pero esta bien les voy a contar lo que se, solo espérenme un momento voy por mi libro – dijo Hermione, que se levanto rápido del sillón donde estaba sentada y fue por su libro.

.- Malfoy y Potter, deben estar involucrados en esto, estoy seguro que ellos, escribieron eso de la cámara en el muro y que le mataron a la señora Norris – dijo Ron muy seguro de sus palabras.

.- ¿Por que estas tan seguro de ello? – dijo Neville.

.- No lo se, los dos son unos cretinos, quizás sea por eso – dijo Ron.

.- La cámara de los secretos – empezó a leer Hermione que acaba de llegar con un grueso libro- Como ustedes saben Hogwarts fue fundado hace mas de mil años por los 4 grandes magos de la época; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, durante años los fundadores vivieron en armonía y educando a jóvenes magos, hasta que un día uno de los fundadores estuvo en desacuerdo con los demás por que quería ser mas selectivo con los estudiantes que admitían en Hogwarts… - dijo Hermione que fue interrumpida por Neville.

.- ¿Quién era el fundador que estaba en desacuerdo con los demás? – pregunto Neville

.- Slytherin, por supuesto – contesto Ron tajante

.- ¿Puedo continuar? – dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron y Neville – Slytherin solo quería admitir alumnos de "sangre limpia" pensaba que los hijos de muggles no eran dignos de estudiar magia, un día Slytherin tuvo una gran discusión con los otros fundadores y decidió marcharse del colegio, pero se dice que antes de que Slytherin se marchara del colegio construyo la famosa "cámara de los secretos" de la que los otros fundadores no sabían nada, Slytherin sello la cámara para que nadie pudiera abrirla tan solo su heredero autentico, y desencadenar el horror que guarda y usarlo para librar al colegio de aquellos que según Slytherin no merecen estudiar magia. Eso es lo que dice el libro sobre la cámara de los secretos – dijo Hermione

.- Pe… pero es solo una leyenda ¿verdad? – dijo Neville con voz temblorosa.

.- Si es una leyenda, pero como sabemos todas las leyendas están basadas en un hecho real – dijo Hermione.

.- Crees que Potter o Malfoy, ¿pueda ser el heredero de slytherin? – dijo Ron.

.- No lo se, hay posibilidades, pero no tenemos pruebas de nada – dijo Hermione.

Al otro lado del castillo Harry y Draco estaban preparándose para ir a la cama.

.- Fue escalofriante lo del muro, pero genial ¿no lo crees? – dijo Draco.

.- Si fue extraño- dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

.- ¿Quién lo abra escrito? El heredero de slytherin seguramente pero ¿Quién es? ¿Eres tu Harry? – pregunto Draco.

.- No, no soy yo, además si lo fuera no te diría – dijo Harry fastidiado.

.- ¿no me lo dirías? ¿Por qué? Si somos amigos ¿no? – dijo Draco algo molesto.

.- Pues bueno es estrategia Draco, si te lo digo, tú podrías decírselo a alguien, y ese alguien a otra persona, así todos lo descubrirían y no podría terminar con exterminación de los sangre sucia – dijo Harry muy confiado de sus palabras.

.- Buen punto, me alegra que se allá abierto la cámara, mi padre me contó hace tiempo, que la cámara ya se había abierto antes hace como 50 años y en esa ocasión murió una sangre sucia, si muere alguna esta vez espero que sea Granger – dijo Draco.

.- A mi me tiene sin cuidado, si muere alguien o no, total nosotros estamos a salvo – dijo Harry.

Los días siguientes de lo único que se hablaba era del ataque y de la cámara de los secretos, Harry por su parte en lo único que pensaba era en conseguir el diario de Ryddle, poder salvar a Ginny de sus peligrosas paginas, pero ¿Cómo lo podía conseguir?

En esa tarde Harry y Draco bajaron a hacer los deberes a los terrenos era un bonito día, de milagro no estaba lloviendo.

.- Es un bonito día – comento Draco – Lastima que este tan aburrido, no hay nadie a quien molestar aquí cerca.

.- De verdad Draco, no sabes observar, mira hacia allá – dijo Harry señalando con los ojos la cabaña de Hagrid.

.- Tienes buen ojo Potter, puede ser muy divertido jugar con ese gigante ebrio, ¿pero como nos vamos a divertir? No tenemos material – dijo Draco.

.- Mira – dijo Harry, y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera color naranja- Ponemos una pequeña esfera en cada calabaza, y en unos cuantos minutos, las calabazas estallaran, entonces toda la cabaña y sus alrededores quedaran llenos de calabaza.

.- ¡Genial! Solo necesitamos a alguien que nos cubra mientras colocamos las pequeñas bombas, por cierto ¿Dónde las conseguiste? – dijo Draco.

.- Fue uno de los regalos que me dio Blaise en mi cumpleaños – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

Draco miraba a sus alrededores busca alguien que los pudiera cubrir, no muy lejos de ahí puedo ver a Crabbe y Goyle, pero no era una opción segura estaban jugando a los panzasos como los teletubis, a ver quien era el que tenía el estomago más fuerte, luego vio a Blaise pero no iba a querer participar en su pequeño juego estaba metido en su lectura, mientras Draco seguía buscando a alguien, un chico de primer curso con el uniforme de Gryffindor se acerco a Harry.

.- Se..se..ñor… Potter… – dijo nervioso el chico que fue callado por Harry

.- ¿Qué quieres Colin?- dijo Harry, que reconoció rápidamente la aguda voz de Colin Creevy

.- ¡Conoce mi nombre! – dijo Colin sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

.- Eres el chico que me toma fotos todo el día ¿no? – dijo Harry levantando una ceja, cada vez hacía mejor su papel de slytherin engreído.

.- Disculpe si lo moleste señor, pero quisiera saber si usted… - dijo Colin

.- Si, si lo molestaste, y me molestas a mi a si que mejor lar… - dijo Draco, pero fue callado por Harry con la simple señal, de ponerse el dedo índice en la boca.

.- ¿Colin, quisieras ayudarnos en un pequeño trabajo? – pregunto Harry.

.- Claro señor Potter, estaría encantado ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Colin.

.- Muy sencillo, cuando yo te diga, vas a ir a la cabaña del guarda bosques y lo vas a distraer, si lo logras distraer el tiempo necesario tendrás una recompensa, no es una tarea muy difícil háblale de cualquier criatura moustrosa, y lo distraerás con facilidad – dijo Harry.

.- Solo nos falta alguien quien nos avise si viene algún prefecto o profesor- dijo Harry.

En ese momento, Harry vio que Pansy Parkinson se aproximaba hacia ellos seguro les sería algo útil.

.- ¡Hola chicos! Les eh traído unos pasteles de calabaza, espero que les gusten – dijo Pansy.

.- Oye Pansy, ¿me harías un pequeño favor? – dijo Harry.

.- Si, claro ¿de que trata? – dijo Pansy.

.- Solo tienes que vigilar que no venga ningún profesor o prefecto, si viene uno trata de distraerlo – dijo Harry

.- ¿Qué están planeando? – pregunto Pansy

.- Ya lo veras – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry se levando de donde estaba sentado, y levanto con el a Draco, ordeno a Colin que fuera a distraer a Hagrid y a Pansy que cuidara los alrededores, mientras ellos iban hacia el huerto de calabazas.

.- Ya lo vez Draco, no hay que tratar mal a las personas te pueden ser de mucha utilidad en un futuro – dijo Harry.

.- Tienes mucha razón amigo, tienes una mente malévola, estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti – dijo Draco.

Harry y Draco empezaron a colocar las pequeñas esferas a toda velocidad, mientras Colin distraía a Hagrid.

.- ¡Hola! Señor guarda bosques – dijo Colin

.- Hola, chico que se te ofrece – dijo Hagrid.

.- Me dijeron que a usted le fascinaban los dragones, y pues a mi también me parecen muy interesantes, y quisiera saber si usted me podría contar mas sobre ellos – dijo Colin

.- ¿Así? Es raro encontrar a un muchacho de tu edad que le apasionen estas criaturas, por cierto ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaban los dragones? – dijo Hagrid.

.- Harry Potter señor, va en segundo curso esta en slytherin – dijo Colin

.- ¿Si? Se me hace raro que el te lo allá dicho, oye no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Hagrid.

.- Soy Colin Creevy señor un gusto – dijo Colin extendiéndole su pequeña mano a Hagrid.

.- No es necesaria tanta formalidad Colin, yo soy Hagrid – dijo Hagrid.

Colin esperaba con ansia la señal de Harry, la verdad no le apasionaban los dragones de hecho les tenía pavor, y también ya le estaba dando un poco de miedo Hagrid al contarle de tantos dragones tan peligrosos.

Al fin Harry y Draco habían terminado de poner la pequeñas bombas le dieron la señal a Pansy y Colin para que salieran corriendo, ya estando un poco alejados pero claro a vista de la cabaña.

.- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¿Por que corrimos de ahí? – pregunto Pansy

.- Ya lo verán – dijo Harry- Draco cuenta regresiva.

.- cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…cero ¡BOW! – dijo Draco

Al terminar de contar, las calabazas de la huerta empezaron a estallar llenando todo lo que había cerca de pedazos de calabaza. Draco y Harry se miraron seriamente unos cuantos segundos después empezaron a reír a carcajadas, por su Parte Pansy tan solo miraba todo lo que estaba cubierto de calabaza incluso a los estudiantes, horrorizada y Colin miraba lo que estaba cubierto de calabaza luego miraba a Harry tenia una expresión en su rostro, que parecía risa pero al mismo tiempo llanto.

.- ¡Fue genial! Miren a los que están cubiertos de calabaza – dijo Harry

.- Me alegro de no ser una de esas personas – comento Pansy

.- Eres mi héroe Potter, a ver que mas cosas se te ocurren para alegrar estos días – dijo Draco.

.- Ahora si Colin ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – dijo Harry.

.- Señor Harry Potter pues que si me podrías firmar una de tus fotografías, y el profesor Lockhart me dijo que te avisara que mañana al finalizar de clases abra un club de duelo en el gran comedor – dijo Colin entregándole una foto a Harry – Por cierto su broma ha sido de lo mejor

.- Si, claro y muchas gracias por el cumplido Colin, por cierto no me tienes que llamar señor, tan solo dime Harry – dijo Harry que le entregaba firmada la foto que le había dado Colin

.- Si claro como us… tú digas Harry, bueno muchas gracias nos vemos mañana – dijo Colin.

A la hora de la cena en la mesa de Slytherin todos los alumnos halagaban a Harry y Draco incluso los de séptimo curso por su gran broma, pero por supuesto halagaban más a Harry. El chico no supo por que pero en ese momento sentía que era lo máximo lo mejor o alguna sensación parecida, una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

Pero en la mesa de Gryffindor la muchos de los leones miraban con furia a todos aquellos que festejaban a Harry y Draco por su "espectacular" broma.

.- No es justo, ¿ustedes saben lo que esos dos le hicieron a Hagrid?, y miren como los festejan, como si hubieran ganado algún premio o algo por el estilo, y están ahí como si nada, no los castigaron ni les quitaron puntos – dijo Hermione enojada.

.- Me cagan esos dos tipos, y pensar que yo quería ser el amigo de Potter – dijo Ron.

.- Vamos no sean aguafiestas no pueden negar que la broma estuvo de lo mas genial- dijo Parvatil.

.- ¿Genial? ¿Crees que es genial? Explotar tu huerto de calabazas que has estado cuidando todo el año y que llenen tu casa de zumo de calabaza, son un par de cretinos – dijo Hermione ofendida.

Todo había sido perfecto para Potter en ese día hasta el momento de llegar a la cama. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué a Hagrid? ¿Por qué no lo pude evitar? ¿Por qué me sentí bien con ello? Se cuestionaba el muchacho a si mismo pero no lograba conseguir respuesta alguna a sus preguntas.


	8. La cámara de los secretos IV

**Capitulo XVII: La Cámara de los secretos IV**

Harry apenas y pudo dormir esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en por que le había hecho esa broma a Hagrid. Cuando apenas se había quedado dormido Harry sintió que Draco lo movía y le gritaba.

.- ¡Vamos despierta! – dijo Draco.

.- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Harry somnoliento mientras pensaba "…que mierda apenas que me acaba de dormir…"

.- Las 7:10, aun nos queda tiempo- dijo Draco

.- ¿tiempo? ¿Tiempo para que? – pregunto Harry extrañado, su primera clase comenzaba hasta las 8:00 y era con Snape no había problema.

.- Para planear la broma que haremos hoy, se me antoja molestar a los Gryffindor – dijo Draco.

.- No creo que hoy… - dijo Harry.

.- Vamos, ya cámbiate – dijo Draco

Harry tomo su ropa, y entro al baño para cambiarse total ya se había bañado en la noche, esa mañana su pelo se encontraba peor que de costumbre, no lograba bajarlo por nada del mundo.

.- Demonios – dijo Harry mientras salía del baño.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Draco.

.- Mi cabello esta peor que de costumbre – dijo Harry.

Draco se acerco a Harry mirando su cabello detenidamente.

.- No esta tan mal- dijo Draco.

.- No estas viendo mi cabello ¿verdad?, esta incontrolable no se puede baja – dijo Harry.

.- Por eso, solo despéinatelo un poco y se vera bien, solo recuerda "acomodarlo" constantemente – dijo Draco.

Harry volvió al baño e hizo lo que Draco le había indicado era verdad, su cabello estaba mejor, se veía bien.

Mientras tanto, Ron, Hermione y Neville salían de la sala común para ir al gran comedor.

.- ¿supieron lo que paso anoche? – pregunto Hermione.

.- No, ¿Qué paso? – dijo Ron.

.- Hubo otro ataque, ahora a un chico de Hufflepuff, cada vez son con más frecuencia – dijo Hermione.

.- ¡Maldito Potter! Estoy seguro que a sido el – dijo Ron.

.- No tenemos ninguna prueba Ron, que quieres que le vayamos a decir a Dumbledore que Harry Potter es el heredero de slytherin y que el esta causando todos los ataques, no nos creería – dijo Hermione.

.- No estaría mal irle a decir a Dumbledore, para que ya lo detuviera de una vez por todas – dijo Ron.

.- No es así de sencillo, debemos esperar – dijo Hermione.

.- Esperar, ¿esperar a que?, a que allá otro ataque, Hermione tu podrías ser la próxima – dijo Neville, hablando por primera vez.

.- Eso ya lo se Neville, pero no nos queda otra opción mas que esperar, tranquilos pronto se me ocurrirá algo – dijo Hermione.

Durante el resto del día Harry trataba de ignorar a Draco, que le proponía pésimas bromas para molestar a los Gryffindor, a decir verdad no eran tan malas solamente eran exageradamente crueles.

.- No tampoco me parece muy buena broma – dijo Harry, cuando Draco le proponía poner mucho picante en la comida de los Gryffindor.

.- Bah! Ninguna de mis bromas te gusta ¿Qué te pasa Harry? – dijo Draco.

.- Si es buena, solo creo que es muy arriesgada en este momento entiendes, dame un poco de tiempo y se me ocurrirá algo realmente bueno. – dijo Harry.

.- Como tú digas, tú eres el genio en esto ¿no? – dijo Draco un poco molesto.

.- No es para tanto, no te enojes, por no nos vamos ya al gran comedor, en 10 minutos empezara la primera clase de club de duelo – dijo Harry.

.- Vale – dijo Draco.

Llegando al gran comedor ya había bastante gente ahí, Harry y Draco abrieron paso en la multitud para ponerse al frente.

.- ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me escuchan todos? El profesor Dumbledore me ha permitido abrir este club de duelo para prepararles. Permítanme presentarles a mi ayudante el profesor Snape, el dice que sabe un poco acerca del arte de batirse en duelo. Para empezar no quiero que se preocupen los mas jóvenes no se quedaran sin profesor de Pociones solo es una demostración – dijo Lockhart.

Lockhart hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada, mientras que Snape tan solo movió la cabeza malhumorado a la cuenta de 3 ambos profesores gritaron expeliarmus, una luz roja resplandeció haciendo volar a Lockhart.

.- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿vieron como voló Lockhart? – rió Draco, junto con la mayor parte de los slytherin.

.- Ahora es tiempo que les enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados, necesitare un par de voluntarios, Harry, Draco mis traviesos amigos. Profesor Snape me haría el favor de explicarle al señor Malfoy. – dijo Lockhart.

.- Sería un placer- contesto Snape.

Snape, se acerco a Draco y le murmuro algo en el oído mientras que Lockhart se acerco a Harry pero no dijo nada tan solo le mostró un complicado movimiento de varita que hizo que se le cayera de la mano.

.- tres, dos, uno ¡ya! – grito.

.- ¡Serpensortia! – exclamo Draco

Harry junto con los otros alumnos miro aterrorizado como una serpiente de gran tamaño color negro salía de la varita de Draco.

.- No te muevas Potter – dijo Snape sin hacer nada.- Me encargare de ella…

.- ¡Permítame! – grito Lockhart apunto con su varita a la serpiente, pero no hizo que desapareciera si no que tan solo se elevo 3 metros en el aire cayendo muy enojada. Furiosa silbando de enojo se deslizo hasta donde estaba Ginny Weasley.

Harry trataba de controlarse, de no moverse pero sus pies lo arrastraban hasta la serpiente, ya cuando estaba más cerca de ella no pudo evitar decir "dejaba" en parsel las palabras le salían solas de su boca sin voluntad propia. La serpiente le hizo caso a Harry, Ginny al igual que todo el comedor miraban horrorizados a Harry, Snape se acerco movió su varita e hizo desaparecer a la serpiente.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que la situación ya se encontraba controlada, salio rápido del gran comedor, tras el iba corriendo Malfoy.

.- No hay duda de que es el, Potter es el heredero de slytherin – dijo Ron mientras caminaba acompañado de Neville y Hermione a la sala común.

.- Eso que le dijo a la serpiente era parsel ¿verdad? – pregunto Neville asustado.

.- Si, si lo era – respondió Hermione vagamente.

.- ¿Ahora si me crees Hermione? ¿Ya podemos decirle a Dumbledore? – dijo Ron.

.- Tengo que admitir que hay muchas pruebas, como saben Salazar Slytherin hablaba parsel y pues es posibilidad que Potter sea su descendiente, pero la próxima semana lo sabremos concretamente – dijo Hermione.

.- A que te refieres con ¿concretamente? – dijo Ron.

.- Sígame allá les explicare – dijo Hermione.

Hermione guió a los chicos hasta el baño de chicas donde les explico que desde hace dos meses estaba preparando la poción "multijugos", les explico para que servia y que dentro de una semana la podrían usar.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablabas parsel? – pregunto Draco cuando logro alcanzar a Harry en la sala común.

.- Pues no lo se, no quería ser creído ¿sabes? – dijo Harry modestamente.

.- Valla es genial, se nota que eres un verdadero slytherin – dijo Draco.

La semana siguiente fue muy difícil para Harry, la mayoría de los slytherin lo alababan por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes, pero los chicos de las otras casas lo veían raro, lo señalaban, claro que todo eso se podía quitar con una simple mirada que Harry les lanzara.

.- La poción multijugos ya esta lista, debemos irnos ya si no nos cacharan – dijo Hermione a Ron y Neville.

En la sala común de slytherin, Draco y Harry se encontraban platicando.

.- Enseguida vengo – dijo Draco.

.- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Harry.

.- Pansy dijo que nos traería pastelillos de calabaza a las 9:30 y ya son las 9:45, iré a ver por que tarda tanto, ¿vienes? – dijo Draco.

.- No gracias prefiero esperar – contesto Harry.

.- Como quieras – dijo Draco.

En el baño de chicas ya se encontraba Hermione, Ron y Neville.

.- Bien yo ya tengo el cabello de parkinson, solo falta que consigas el cabello de Malfoy Ron no creo que tarde en venir, por cierto Neville siempre de ¿quien vas a utilizar el cabello? – dijo Hermione.

.- Eh, chicos preferí que era mejor que yo no fuera, no valla a arruinar las cosas – dijo Neville.

Unos momentos más tarde Hermione y Ron ahora convertidos en Draco y Pansy se encontraban en camino a la sala común de Slytherin o al menos eso creían pues no tenían idea de donde estaba tan solo sabían que se encontraba en las mazmorras.

.- ¿Pansy? ¿Draco? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los van a cachar y vamos a perder puntos, hace rato vi a la comadreja Weasley merodeando por aquí – dijo Blaise.

.- Así, es que nos perdimos – dijo Ron.

.- ¿Se perdieron?, mejor nos vamos ya a la sala común ¿no creen? – dijo Blaise.

.- Si como digas- dijo Hermione.

Blaise llevo a Ron y Hermione a la sala común cuando llegaron hizo una señal de que ya se iba a dormir se despidió de Harry con un simple buenas noches y subió a su habitación.

.- Hola Pansy – saludo Harry a Pansy con un habitual beso en la mejilla como acostumbraba, lo que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco - ¿Y los pasteles?

.- ¿Cuáles pasteles? – pregunto Ron extrañado.

.- Draco, me dijiste que ibas a buscar a Pansy, por que había prometido traer pasteles y ya se había tardado – dijo Harry extrañado.

.- Así los pasteles, los olvidamos es que regresamos a medio camino para preguntarte algo muy importante – dijo Pansy.

.- ¿Algo muy importante? ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Harry.

.- Pues quería saber si tú eres el heredero de slytherin – dijo Ron muy directamente, ganándose una patada de Hermione.

.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Si soy no soy el heredero de Slytherin, no te lo diré ni a ti ni a nadie, aunque seamos mejores amigos ya te lo he dicho – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Pero por que? ¿Vas a hacer mas ataques? ¿no te preocupa? – dijo Ron ahora mas seguro de que Harry era el heredero de slytherin.

.- No lo se, tu mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo, que si había mas ataques era mucho mejor, así se purificaría la raza – dijo Harry.

.- Ya nos vamos – dijo Hermione.

.- ¿A dónde? Acaban de llegar – dijo Harry.

.- Por los pasteles, no nos tardamos – dijo Hermione al ver que el cabello de Ron estaba cambiando.

Hermione y Ron salieron corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin, Harry se quedo extrañado por la reacción de Pansy y Draco, al cabo de unos 20 minutos que llegaron los verdaderos Pansy y Draco, Harry supo al instante que aquellas dos personas que lo fueron a interrogar no eran Pansy y Draco si no Hermione y Ron.

Las semanas siguientes, Harry se encontraba realmente angustiado no en que día exactamente había encontrado el diario de Ryddle, recordaba que fue los últimos días de febrero o los primeros de marzo, pero tenía que recordarlo con exactitud.

.- Lo ves Hermione ya hay pruebas suficientes de que Potter es el que esta causando los ataques, casi el mismo lo admite hace dos semanas aparte ya ha habido mas petrificados – dijo Ron.

.- Eso ya lo se Ronald, pero que quieres que le vallamos a decir a Dumbledore Harry Potter es el heredero de slytherin, lo sabemos por que tomamos poción multijugos entramos a la sala común de slytherin y casi el mismo lo admite, nos expulsarían aparte de que no nos creerían y no ganaríamos nada – dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Por que esta el pasillo inundado? ¿Este es el pasillo de Myrtle verdad? ¿Será que lloro tanto que lo inundo? – pregunto Ron.

.- No creo, será mejor que vallamos a investigar – dijo Hermione.

Harry acababa de salir de la última clase y ahora lo recordaba ese era el día, el y Ron venían de la enfermería por lo que le había pasado a Hermione. Harry sin percatarse de nadie empezó a correr velozmente hasta el baño de Myrtle, Draco tras de el como de costumbre.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron al baño notaron que todas las llaves de los lavamanos se encontraban abiertas, Hermione se puso a cerrarlas, pero Ron fue hasta un libro viejo que estaba tirado en el suelo lo recogió y en ese momento entro al baño Harry un poco después Draco.

.- Weasley, dame ese diario – dijo Harry muy agitado al ver que Ron tenía el diario en las manos.

.- ¿Por qué debería dártelo? ¿No quieres que lea tus secretos? – dijo Ron en tono amenazador.

.- Por que es mío te estoy diciendo que me lo des – dijo Harry desafiante.

.- Aquí dice Tom Ryddle no Harry Potter – dijo Ron.

.- Ron dáselo tampoco es tuyo – dijo Hermione un poco temerosa por la furia que se veía en los ojos de Harry.

.-. ¡No! Hermione, ¿Qué tal si es una arma poderosa para petrificar mas personas? – dijo Ron.

.- Con que creen que soy el heredero de slytherin – dijo Harry.

.- No creemos, lo eres tu mismo lo dijiste – dijo Ron.

.- Supuse que eran ustedes los de la otra noche, muy astuto en usar la poción multijugos Granger – dijo Harry.

.- ¿De que hablas Harry? – pregunto Draco pues no entendía la mas mínima palabra.

.- Después te explico, ahora denme el diario – dijo Harry.

.- No se como supiste todo eso Potter, pero no te lo daremos – dijo Ron.

.- Si no me lo quieren dar por las buenas esta bien ¡Accio Diario! – dijo Harry haciendo que el diario viniera hacía el.

.- ¿Pero como hiciste eso?, ese encantamiento es de 4 curso – dijo Hermione asombrada.

.- ¡Incendio! – murmuro Harry tratando de quemar el diario.

Pero cuando lo intentó quemar todas las tuberías estallaron, haciendo que el diario de Harry saliera volando de sus manos y se perdiera entre tanta agua. Unos momentos después un grupo de profesores llegaron a ver que pasaba.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente, Harry cada vez se preocupaba más ¿por que no se llevo el diario y lo destruyo en otra parte? ¿Por qué? Ahora tendría que volver a pelear con Ryddle pero como lo iba a vencer ahora ya no contaría con Flawkes y mucho menos con la espada de Godric.

El mes de mayo estaba terminando cada vez faltaba menos días, hasta que una noche que Harry no podía dormir pensó en algo. "…Lo que quiere hacer Ryddle es proteger el diario, aquel día que se soltó el agua, el diario volvió a regresar a la cámara, entonces debe estar en alguno de los pasillos de la cámara…" pensó Harry

Harry se levanto de su cama, se puso sus zapatos, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y estaba listo para salir cuando noto que alguien estaba atrás de el.

.- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Draco.

.- Sigue durmiendo no es nada importante – dijo Harry.

.- Pero yo quiero ir, te vas a ir a divertir sin mí – dijo Draco como niño chiquito.

.- Esta bien ven – dijo Harry, no sabía si lo que acababa de hacer era una estupidez o algo parecido pero ya lo había hecho.

Harry fue hasta el baño de Myrtle, se paro frente a la cámara y murmuro unas palabras en parsel, Draco lo miro asombrado.

.- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Draco asustado

.- Es la cámara de los secretos, hemos venido a buscar algo – contesto Harry.

Harry empezó a andar a gatas, por lo que era la cámara buscar por cada rincón lo que era el diario hasta que en uno muy escondido lo encontró, entonces sintió que algo se movía, mas bien que la cámara temblaba.

.- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! Y cierra los ojos – grito Harry a Draco.

.- ¿Pero…pero porque? – dijo Draco, pero su pregunta fue respondida inmediatamente cuando frente de el paso un pedazo del basilisco

.- Por eso – dijo Harry.

Harry y Draco empezaron a ir hacia la salida aun no se encontraban muy lejos. Cuando llegaron a la salida, vieron que Lockhart estaba parado frente a lo que era la entrada de la cámara parecía petrificado pero no lo estaba, Harry jalo de su capa para poder subir pero solo ocasiono que Lockhart cayera.

Harry y Draco salieron de la cámara ya el sol estaba saliendo, no parecía mucho tiempo lo que habían estado ahí pero si lo era. Harry tomo el diario y lo empezó a destruir con rapidez. Aun Draco no había vuelto en si cuando un grupo de profesores llegaron.

Todo había sido muy diferente a como fue originalmente, Lockhart había muerto, Harry no se había enfrentado con Ryddle, a Ginny no le había pasado nada y el junto con Draco habían ganado la medalla a "servicios al colegio" lo poco que quedo del año se podría decir que fue normal, ahora ya esta su tercer año en puerta y con eso estaba volver a ver a Sirius.

**Aquí les dejo el último capitulo de la cámara alo mejor no les gusto mucho pero deben entender que en esta ocasión Harry no contaba con la ayuda de la espada de Godric ni de Flawkes entonces tenía que buscar otra manera de poder destruir el diario por favor déjenme reviews besos!!! Elisa**


	9. El prisionero de azkaban I

**Capitulo IX: El prisionero de Azkaban I**

Desde hace unas de semanas Harry se encontraba con los Dursley, había recibido unas dos cartas de Draco Malfoy, diciendo que se encontraba de viaje que esperaba verlo pronto, también había recibido unas carta de Pansy Parkinson al igual que de Blaise, no esperaba recibir nada de Crabbe y Goyle con lo que odiaban escribir.

La alarma del reloj de Harry sonó ya eran las 12:00 a.m., ya era su cumpleaños, en ese momento le vinieron a Harry muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, ya eran casi 3 años desde que no hablaba con Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, casi 3 años desde que en vez de ser su amigo era su enemigo, pero había algo curioso en esos casi tres años había aprendido a querer a sus compañeros slytherin, algo que antes nunca hubiera creído. Blaise era un chico muy tranquilo, inteligente, aunque siempre acompañaba a Draco y Harry no le gustaba meterse en problemas, de Crabbe y Goyle ¿Qué se podía decir? Hay que aceptar que eran algo estupidos, pero tenían un gran corazón tal tez no con los chicos de otras casas, pero con los slytherin eran muy serviciales, de Pansy había que admitir que era cruel con otras chicas pero en cuanto a Harry se portaba como una verdadera amiga, por último pero no menos importante estaba Draco, era un chico algo molesto, le encantaba llamar la atención y sentirse superior a los demás, pero con Harry una de las pocas personas que consideraba su amigo no su sirviente, era una excelente persona.

Harry vio a lo lejos como venían volando 3 lechuzas las cuales reconoció enseguida, una era el búho de Draco Malfoy, la otra era de la familia Parkinson y la última era de Blaise.

Harry tomo la primera carta y el paquete, que  
_¡Hala Harry!: _

_Lamento no pasar con tigo este cumpleaños, pero verdaderamente me obligaron a venir a visitar a mi tía abuela, y la verdad no te quise invitar por que es sumamente aburrido aquí. Pasare la última semana de vacaciones en Londres, espero que nos podamos ver ahí para ir a comprar los útiles escolares. _

_Espero que te guste el regalo _

_Saludos _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry abrió el paquete de Malfoy era un chivatoscopio, como el que una vez le había regalado Ron, claro que este claramente se veía mucho mas fino. Después de ver el regalo de Draco, Harry tomo el de Pansy.

_Hola Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te encuentres bien, ya me muero de ganas por verte, tan solo falta un mes para que regresemos a clases, no te preocupes un mes se pasa rápido_

_Te e mando un obsequio por tu cumpleaños espero que no te moleste, sabes no me encuentro muy inspirada y no se muy bien que decir entonces creo que mejor aquí nos despedimos. _

_De nueva cuenta ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero verte pronto_

_Con cariño tú amiga_

_Pansy Parkinson._

Harry tomo el paquete de Pansy era mucho mas grande que el de Draco, aunque se podía decir que pesaban lo mismo, Harry abrió el paquete de Pansy eran dos finas capas para salir, una de color negro y otra azul.

_¡Hola Harry!: _

_Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero que pronto nos podamos ver, ahora me encuentro en Egipto es un lugar genial, y hay unos partidos de quidditch sensacionales, las tumbas son geniales, las maldiciones que les ponían y todo eso pero nada se compara con el quidditch. _

_¿Adivina a quien me encontré aquí? No lo vas a creer aquí estaban todos los Weasley, si las comadrejas Weasley, la verdad no se como su padre pudo pagar esas vacaciones con lo que gana seguramente le a de alcanzar, a de haber robado Gringots o algo por el estilo. _

_Espero que te guste te regalo nos vemos pronto_

_Saludos _

_Blaise._

Harry desenvolvió el paquete de Blaise, era un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, como el que una vez le había regalado Hermione.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y cuando Harry ya se había dado cuenta solamente faltaban dos semanas para regresa a Hogwarts era un alivio. Esa mañana Harry bajo a desayunar los Dursley ya estaban sentado en la mesa de la cocina con el televisor encendido.

.- "Tenemos que advertirle a los espectadores que Sirius Black es muy peligros y esta armado" – escucho Harry.

.- ¡Sirius! – grito Harry entusiasmado al ver la imagen de Sirius en el televisor, trece años de su vida que había deseado volverlo a ver. La reacción de Harry provoco, que los Dursley le lanzaran una rara mirada.

.- Será mejor que me valla Petunia, el tren de Marge esta por llegar, y tu muchacho es mejor que te comportes, no hagas cosas raras en su estancia y otra cosa deja de alborotarte el cabello cada 5 minutos – dijo el Tío Vernon.

Desde hace medio año, que Draco le había a recomendado a Harry que se alborotara el cabello, Harry lo había tomado como habito y ahora se alborotaba el cabello automáticamente.

La tía Marge había llegado, y como Harry esperaba, todo se había vuelto mas horrible que antes, un comentario muy desagradable cada vez que veía a Harry, un pellizco o algo por el estilo cuando pasaba cerca de la tía Marge.

.- Como te decía el otro día Vernon ya no hay nada que hacer, el chico esta podrido, y son los genes solo eso, no digo nada en contra de tu familia Petunia, pero tu hermana era la oveja negra siempre las hay y se escapo con un patán aquí tenemos el resultado un pedazo de basura, Y Potter ¿En que trabajaba? – dijo la Tía Marge, Harry recordaba muy bien esa escena, no quería que volviera a suceder pero con todo lo que decía la rabia de Harry aumentaba.

.- No trabajaba, estaba desempleado – dijo el Tío Vernon

.- Me lo imagine un inútil, vago, gorrón, bueno para nada – dijo la tía Marge.

.- ¡Mi padre no era nada de eso! – grito Harry enojado.

.- Orgulloso de tus padres ¿no? Y de que puedes estar orgulloso, si tus padres murieron en un accidente de auto, borrachos – dijo la tía Margen.

.- ¡No es verdad! Ellos murieron asesinados – dijo Harry.

Tras sus palabras, Harry salio corriendo del comedor antes de que fuera a cometer alguna estupidez, como la cometió antes.

.- ¡No huyas muchacho! Ven aquí – dijo la tía Marge levantándose de su silla, y fue tras Harry.

Harry llego a su habitación, dio gracias de que su baúl estuviera acomodado, tan solo saco su varita, y puso unas cosas dentro del baúl.

.- No te atrevas a usar eso muchacho, te expulsaran y no regresaras aquí – dijo el tío Vernon cuando vio que Harry bajaba las escalares con la varita en la mano.

.- ¿A que le tienes miedo Vernon aun vara de madera? – dijo la tía Marge.

.- Prefiero la calle que esto – dijo Harry.

.- Te voy a decir la verdad sobre tus padres, eran unos borrachos, inútiles, mal nacidos… - dijo la tía Marge.

En ese momento la tía Marge se detuvo, cunado comenzó a sentir, que el suelo temblaba de pronto todos los jarrones, adornos que había en la casa empezaron a explotar volando en mil pedazos, los cuadros a volar de donde estaban y a caerse.

.- ¡Me largo de aquí! – dijo Harry saliendo de la casa.

Harry fue a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí, se sentó en un columpio se encontraba muy enojado, al menos se alegraba de no haber inflado a la tía Marge como lo hizo en un ocasión.

Harry escucho un ruido que provenía desde unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de ahí, el chico se acerco y en medio de los arbustos estaba un enorme perro negro.

.- Sirius- murmuro Harry despeinándose el cabello.

El perro negro se le quedo viendo a Harry por un momento, después se fue corriendo.

Un momento más tarde, Harry tomo el autobús noctámbulo, haciendo que lo llevara hasta el cardero Chorreante, donde se quedo hospedado unos cuantos días hasta que recibió una carta de Draco.

_¡Hola Harry!: _

_Acabo de llegar a Londres, a las 5:00 p.m. pasara mi chofer por ti, me imagino que horrible te la debes estar pasando en ese lugar_

_Nos vemos en un rato _

_Draco. _

Como la carta lo había dicho un lujoso carro de los Malfoy pasó a recoger a Harry, llevándolo a un edificio muy alto, parecía ser un lujoso edificio muggle de la ciudad de Londres. Harry subió hasta el piso 21 que era el último toco la puerta, era de una fina madera, esperando a que le abrieran.

.- Harry, llegaste – dijo Draco- sorprendentemente el había abierto la puerta.

.- Ah si gracias por invitarme – dijo Harry

.- De nada, ya habíamos quedado desde tu cumpleaños ¿Lo recuerdos? – dijo Draco.

.- A si, es bonito este lugar- dijo Harry cuando entraba al apartamento, a diferencia de la mansión malfoy que era muy conservadora este apartamento mas bien parecía ser moderno.

.- Es el pequeño apartamento que tenemos en Londres, bueno en realidad no es tan pequeño pues ocupa todo el piso – dijo Draco.

.- y ¿estas solo? – pregunto Harry.

.- Pues ahora si, a mi madre no le gusta mucho venir a Londres y mi padre esta en el ministerio, llegara hasta tarde y ser ira temprano – dijo Draco.

Esa noche Harry la pasó muy bien, estaba genial, tenía 5 habitaciones, una pequeña piscina, también una sala de juegos y más. Ya faltaban pocos días para regresar a Hogwarts, a la mañana siguiente.

.- Bueno días padre – dijo Draco cuando entraba en el comedor, Lucius Malfoy aun se encontraba ahí.

.- Buenos días señor Malfoy – saludo educadamente Harry.

.- Buenos días Harry, buenos días Draco, ya tenía tiempo de no verte Harry – dijo Lucius Malfoy, que ni siquiera volteo a ver a los chicos y siguió leyendo el periódico.

.- Si igualmente- contesto Harry sentándose a la mesa.

.- Será mejor que vallan hoy a comprar los útiles escolares regresan a Hogwarts en 4 días – dijo Lucius.

.- ¿Iremos solos? – pregunto Draco.

.- Supongo que si, ya cumpliste 13 años Draco es hora de que aprendas a hacer las cosas por ti mismo no todo el tiempo te va estar ayudando tu madre – dijo Lucius Malfoy en un tono Muy grosero.

Un rato más tarde Harry y Draco salieron hacía el caldero chorreante, ambos chicos iban vestidos muy formalmente con atuendo de mago, su capa los dos iban de negro, Harry llevaba el cabello alborotado como acostumbraba, Draco igualmente trato de alborotárselo pero su cabello era demasiado lacio que no podía.

.- No se como pudiste aguantar aquí tres días – dijo Draco, cuando entraron al caldero chorreante – verdaderamente es un lugar repúgnate.

.- Y eso que tú no estuviste en la habitaciones – dijo Harry- No me imagino quien querría venir aquí por gusto.

.- Yo se de alguien, pero bueno esta es su habitad natural, de hecho creo que es mejor que su casa, si así se le puede llamar- dijo Draco señalando a los Weasley.

.- ¿Te dijo Blaise que salieron de vacaciones? – pregunto Harry.

.- Si, si me lo dijo, debe ser la primera y última vez que salen en su vida, ven acompáñame vamos a recordarles sus vacaciones - dijo Draco.

Draco camino hacía donde se encontraban Ron, Fred, George, y Percy, Harry intento resistirse a ir pero era imposible, Draco lo jalo de la capa hasta llevarlo con los Weasley.

.- Con que salieron de vacaciones, la primera y última vez en su vida ¿no? – dijo Draco.

.- Ya llego el par de idiotas – dijo Ron al escuchar el comentario de Malfoy.

.- Yo creo que el par de idiotas es otro – dijo Draco señalando con los ojos a Fred y George.

.- Vamos a otro lado chicos, no tenemos por que estar soportando a estos dos – dijo Percy deteniendo a Fred y George para que no se fueran arriba de Malfoy.

.- Nos vemos en Hogwarts, premio asnal – dijo Draco a Percy, por la insignia que llevaba en el pecho en vez de premio anual.

Harry y Draco fueron hasta el callejón Diagon, un poco después de ellos le siguieron los Weasley, al entrar al callejón Harry se paro en una tienda de escobas.

.- Creo que esta vez te pasaste con los comentarios hacía los Weasley – dijo Harry mientas observaba el aparador. Harry sin intención alguna estiro su pie hacía atrás haciendo que se cayera Ron que venía caminando.

.- ¡Ja! Y yo soy el que me paso con los Weasley –dijo Draco, al ver tropezar a Ron.

Unos días mas tarde, Harry y Draco estaban subiendo al tren para partir a Hogwarts.

.- Hasta para allá enana – dijo Draco a una chica de primer curso que iba subiendo al tren.

.- Que te he dicho de cómo tratar a las personas Draco – lo reprendió Harry – Disculpa a mi amigo – dijo Harry a la chica de primer curso.

.- No hay problema, soy Romilda Van – dijo una chica morena.

.- Soy Harry Potter para servirte – dijo Harry y siguió caminando con Draco- No debes tratar mal a los chicos de cursos inferiores no ves que algún día nos podrían servir.

.- Tienes mucha razón, pero la mayoría de las veces son desesperantes, así que no lo puedo evitar – dijo Draco

Harry y Draco se acomodaron hasta el final del vagón, unos momentos mas tarde llegaron Blaise y Pansy, que se sentaron junto a ellos.

.- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – señalo Draco al profesor Lupin que dormía en el compartimiento de enfrente.

.- Pensé que solo estudiantes viajaban en el tren – comento Pansy.

.- Sea, quien sea es verdaderamente patético – dijo Draco.

.- Es el profesor Lupin – contesto bruscamente Harry.

.- ¿Ese tipo es profesor? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Draco.

.- Lo dice en su maletín – contesto Harry.

.- Valla que tienes buena vista Harry, supongo que será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Blaise.

.- Ese Lupin o como se llame, ¿nos va a enseñar?, no lo creo es verdaderamente patético simplemente fijarse en su atuendo, nos deberían poner a Snape como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se nota que el si sabe sobre el tema – dijo Draco.

.- No juzgues a una persona por su apariencia Draco, nunca sabes como va a ser en realidad – dijo Harry.

.- Me da lo mismo que me digas sobre ese "profesor" Harry- dijo Draco.

Harry cambio el tema, no le gustaba que estuvieran hablando mal de Lupin cuando era una de las personas que más aprecia, cuando era el mejor maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que había tenido Hogwarts.

.- ¿Por qué se detuvo el tren? – pregunto Pansy, cuando repentinamente el tren se detenía.

.- Es muy pronto para haber llegado – dijo Blaise.

.- ¿Se habrá descompuesto? – pregunto Draco.

En ese momento Harry se empezó a sentir sumamente débil, sintió una tristeza inmensa sintió los efectos de un dementor, pero no podía hacer nada si lanzaba un patronus sería sumamente extraño un alumno que apenas va a empezar el tercer curso hacer un patronus perfecto.

.- Harry, Harry ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Pansy, que noto que su amigo se debilitaba.

.- No, no me encuentro bien… - cuando Harry termino de hablar calló desmayado. La puerta del compartimiento se encontraba abierta y tras ella había un dementor parado.

.- Sirius Black no se encuentra aquí, ¡Espectro patronus! – Dijo el profesor Lupin que estaba detrás del dementor- ¿Qué pasó?

.- En cuanto entro el dementor Harry calló desmayado – dijo Blaise.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Harry volviera en si, Pansy miraba preocupada a Harry, Blaise se encontraba desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar y Draco miraba algo preocupado a Harry, y al profesor Lupin con desprecio.

.- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Harry cuando volvió en si.

.- Te has desmayado Harry – dijo el profesor Lupin que se había encargado de poner a Harry nuevamente en el asiento.

.- ¿Desmayado? – pregunto Harry aun un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder.

.- Si así es, tomo come este chocolate, te ayudara a sentirte mejor – dijo Remus dando a Harry una barra de chocolate y saliendo del compartimiento.

Harry miro la barra de chocolate sin mucho apetito, pero un momento después comenzó a comerla, sabía que lo haría sentir mucho mejor.

.- Fue extraño lo que paso amigo- dijo Draco.

.- Si en cuanto entro el dementor tú caíste desmayado – dijo Pansy.

.- Me sentí muy mal, como que todos los momentos mas tristes de mi vida se hubieran revivido en se instante y todos al mismo tiempo – comento Harry.

.- Yo me sentí igual – dijo Blaise.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo el profesor Lupin fue enviar a Harry a la enfermería, para que lo revisara Madame Ponfrey, pues no era normal que un alumno se desmayara con la presencia de un dementor.

.- Le digo que ya estoy bien, con el chocolate que me dio el profesor Lupin me sentí mucho mejor – dijo Harry a madame Ponfrey

.- No te voy a dejar ir al banquete hasta que venga la profesora McGonagall o el profesor Snape para informarles lo que te paso- dijo Madame Ponfrey- Mira ahí esta la profesora.

.- Profesora me imagine que vendría usted – dijo Madame Ponfrey.

.- Si, el profesor Lupin ya me ha comentado lo que pasó en el tren este día, ¿Potter estas seguro que te sientes bien para poder ir al banquete? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall.

.- Si claro, profesora si es posible ¿podría hablar con usted? – dijo Harry.

.- ¿Hablar con migo Potter? ¿Sobre que? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall extrañada.

.- Pues vera es sobre las clases adicionales que se toman este año, me interesa tomar unas otras aparte de las que me piden – dijo Harry

.- Pero eso lo debes hablar con tu jefe de casa, el profesor Snape – contesto McGonagall.

.- Yo le comente al profesor Snape sobre este asunto a finales del año pasado pero el me dijo que usted era la que se encargaba de este tipo de asuntos – dijo Harry.

.- Te espero al finalizar en banquete en mi oficina, también recibiré a una persona que esta en le mismo caso que tu – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Al finalizar el banquete de bienvenida Harry se dirigió con la profesora McGonagall como ella lo había indicado, era seguro que más adelante necesitaría un giratiempos y ahora que ya no era amigo de Hermione la única manera de conseguirlo era teniendo el uno propio.

.- Adelante Potter, pasa – dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuando escucho que Harry tocaba la puerta.

Harry entro al despacho de la profesora, ya había llegado Hermione estaba sentada en una silla frente a McGonagall.

.- Siéntate Potter, ustedes dos quieren tomar más materias este año de las que son requeridas - dijo la profesora McGonagall.

.- Pues si, a mi me interesa mucho tomar runas antiguas al igual que artimancia – comento Harry.

.- Igualmente a mi profesora – dijo Hermione.

.- Les voy a entregar estos giratiempos, les permitirán tomar las clases que deseen pero si empiezan a bajar en calificaciones se les serán retirados, por el momento no veo problemas de que sean retirados ambos llevaban promedio de 10 – dijo McGonagall.

Harry salio del despacho de McGonagall, para ir a la sala común de slytherin y prepararse para el primer día de clases de 3° curso.

Perdon por haber tardado es que no tenia Internet buu!! Pero aquí esta el capitulo


	10. El prisionero de azkaban II

**Capitulo X: El prisionero de Azkaban II**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco se levantaron temprano para ir a desayunar, Snape empezó a repartir los horarios de clase.

.- ¡Hey Harry! Creo que tus horarios están mal – dijo Draco al ver los horarios de Harry.

.- ¿Están mal? ¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto Harry.

.- Bueno por que aquí dice que tienes clase de Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas a las 10:00 a.m. y también clase de Artimancia a las 10:00 a.m. no es posible que vallas a dos clases a la vez – dijo Draco.

.- Eh, si debe ser un error en un segundo le diré a Snape, por que no vamos ya a clases la primera es pociones ¿no?

Harry y Draco bajaron hasta las mazmorras, donde ya se encontraba Snape en el aula de clases.

.- En esta clase trabajaremos con Pociones "para cambiar de aspecto", en lo que a mi concierne la mayoría estas pociones son inútiles. La primera fila trabajara con la poción crece pelo, la segunda fila con la solución para encoger, la tercera con la poción para inflar y la última fila con la poción del color. Muy bien a trabajar las instrucciones y los ingredientes están en la pizarra – dijo Snape.

Harry y Draco se habían acomodado hasta la última fila, donde intentaban ocultar su risa de algo que iba a pasar en la clase de pociones.

.- ¿Crees que ya sea la hora? – pregunto Draco.

.- No, aun no, hay que esperar a que la mayoría de las pociones estén listas, para que hagan efecto – dijo Harry.

.- Ok, hay que actuar normalmente y ponernos a trabajar- dijo Draco.

Aquella mañana muy temprano, Harry y Draco fueron al aula de pociones, y en los calderos colocaron pequeñas véngalas para hacerlas estallar.

.- ya –dijo Harry

Draco hizo un movimiento con su varita, y de todos los calderos empezaron a salir las pociones, parecían fuentes, los dos chicos se ocultaron bajo el escritorio, mientras las fuentes de pociones bañaban a todos.

En unos cuantos minutos Snape paro el revuelo, pero yo era demasiado tarde más de la mitad de la clase esta afecta por la pociones, incluyéndose el, Snape tenía le cabello rosa fosforescente hasta la cintura y se había encogido al menos unos 40 centímetros.

.- Cuando descubra quien es el culpable, la pagara muy caro – viendo a Draco y Harry- Los que están afectados por alguna poción vengan con migo para que los regrese a su estado normal, los que no pueden salir

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo del aula de pociones, ya no podían contener más la risa, al ver el aspecto de Snape.

.- Jajajajaja… primera broma del año y fue un éxito total – dijo Harry.

.- Eres mi héroe, la próxima le toca a los Gryffindor – dijo Draco.

Harry desapareció del lado de Draco, prefería tomar primero artimancia que cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Subió al 5° piso donde se encontraba el aula de artimancia, ya había alrededor de unos 15 alumnos esperando en la puerta, entre ellos se encontraba Hermione. En unos cuantos minutos una mujer llego, era alta, de tez morena, muy elegante por cierto.

.- Pasen, pasen por favor, vamos a iniciar la clase – dijo la profesora Vector.

Harry pasó al aula, era más pequeña que otras, había un cupo máximo para 35 alumnos, Harry tomo asiento junto a una chica de Ravenclaw con ojos grandes y azules, cabello largo y castaño, una nariz diminuta al igual que su boca.

.- Bienvenidos chicos a la clase de artimancia, yo soy su profesora, la profesora Vector, hoy solamente conoceremos la tabla básica de la artimancia…- dijo la profesora Vector

Harry estaba poniendo atención a la clase hasta que oyó que alguien lo llamaba, era la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

.- ¡Hola! Soy Bridget Anderson, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bri – saludo la chica.

.- Ah hola yo soy… - dijo Harry

.- Harry Potter, lo se, es un gusto conocerte

.- Igualmente Bri – dijo Harry.

.- Fue excelente la broma que hicieron en pociones – dijo Bridget.

.- Eh, gracias, ¿pero como sabes que la hicimos nosotros?, aparte pensé que compartíamos clase con Hufflepuff, siento si soy muy despistado – contesto Harry

.- No estas bien, yo vi la broma por que pasaba por ahí – contesto Bridget – como tenía hora libre fui a dar un paseo.

.- Se me hace raro, que alguien de un paseo por las mazmorras – contesto Harry.

Harry casi no puso atención en la clase por estar platicando con Bridget, algo que nunca hubiera hecho cuando estaba en Gryffindor, en primer lugar por que Hermione no le permitiría platicar en una clase y en segundo lugar por que era mucho mas tímido. Al terminar la clase Harry se despidió de su nueva amiga y retrocedió con el giratiempos para ir a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

.- ¡Hey Draco! Espera – grito Harry que salía corriendo del castillo.

.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? De pronto te desapareciste – dijo Draco.

.- Tuve que ir a hacer unas necesidades – contesto Harry.

Harry, Draco, Blaise y Pansy, se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde el semi-gigante, llamaba a los alumnos para empezar la clase.

.- ¿Entonces si nos va a dar ese idiota la clase? Pensé que cuando lo habían dicho en el gran comedor era una broma – se quejo Pansy.

.- Además miren con quien la compartimos, con los niñitos buenos de Gryffindor – dijo Draco.

.- Ya dejen de quejarse – dijo Blaise.

.- Blaise tiene razón, después nos desquitaremos – comento Harry.

Harry al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, llevaban su libro del moustroso libro de los moustros, atado y escondido en la parte de debajo de su mochila.

.- Hoy vamos a ver una criatura muy especial, sumamente fascinante, para averiguar que criatura es abran su libro en la página 12 – dijo Hagrid

.- ¿Cómo se supone que abramos esto? – pregunto Draco en tono muy grosero.

.- ¿nadie a sabido como abrirlo? ¿Ni siquiera lo han intentado? – pregunto Hagrid, todos los alumnos movieron la cabeza negativamente.

.- Yo no quise intentarlo, era muy probable que me comiera un brazo esa cosa – dijo Harry en tono burlesco, sus dotes de actor se desarrollaban mejor cada vez o era que su carácter estaba cambiando.

.- Solo tienen que acariciarle el lomo, y el libro se calmara – dijo Hagrid.

.- ¡Vamos a ver Hipogrifos! – dijo Hermione emocionada al ver el libro

.- ¡Exacto Hermione! Ahora déjenme presentarles a esta manada de Hipogrifos – dijo Hagrid

Del bosque prohibido salio una manada de Hipogrifos, eran unos 20 aproximadamente.

.- Pónganse en grupos de 4 con un hipogrifo, recuerden los hipogrifos son muy orgullosos, para que puedan acercarse a ellos tienen que inclinarse y esperar a que ellos respondan con una leve inclinación, si no responden a esa inclinación no se les ocurra acercarse a ellos – dijo Hagrid.

Draco, Harry, Pansy, y Blaise, se acomodaron con un hipogrifo, y a lado de ellos se habían acomodado Hermione, Ron, Neville, que habían quedado solo ellos tres con el hipogrifo.

.- Bah! Inclinarme ante esa bestia estupida, ¿Quién creen que soy? Un Weasley – dijo Draco burlándose.

.- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, Malfoy, no te atreverías a tocarla – dijo Ron que escucho lo anterior que había dicho Draco.

.- Por favor Weasley, ¿miedo yo?, te apuesto un galeón, a que puedo tocarla, sin hacer esa estupida reverencia y quitarle una pluma – dijo Draco.

.- ¡Vale Malfoy! Inténtalo quiero verte fracasar – dijo Ron.

.- Pero Ron, ni siquiera tienes un galeón – dijo Hermione en voz baja acercándose a Ron.

.- Pero lo tendré, cuando este imbecil fracase – contesto Ron

Draco se aproximo al Hipogrifo, y cuando intento tocarlo, este levantó una de sus garras impidiendo que se le acercara, y lastimándole el brazo izquierdo.

.- ¡Hay! Maldito pollo – grito Draco.

.- Imbecil de un modo u otro tenía que pasar – murmuro Harry.

.- ¡Maldito Pollo! ¡Maldita gallina! ¡Me duele! No siento mi brazo – grito Draco adolorido.

Hagrid tomo a Draco en brazos, y lo llevo a la enfermería tras de el iban Pansy corriendo para alcanzar el paso de Hagrid, Blaise y Harry.

Habían pasado ya casi 3 semanas desde el incidente con el Hipogrifo, y Draco aun se seguía quejando, ya tenía arto a Harry, Harry ya no aguantaba las ganas de gritarle, diciendo que dejara de llorar como un bebe, no era para tanto. También en ese tiempo Harry se había hecho de varias "amigas" que había conocido en distintas clases o que se le habían acercado de repente. Era de mañana, Harry y Draco se encontraban en el gran comedor, desayunando como de costumbre.

.- ¿Cuál es la primera clase que nos toca hoy? – pregunto Draco.

.- Nos toca defensa contra las artes oscuras – contesto Harry.

.- Otra vez con el pordiosero de Lupin – dijo Draco

.- No se por que te disgusta tanto, da muy buenas clases – dijo Harry.

.- Simplemente por el hecho de que es un pordiosero, que no has visto su ropa, su aspecto, no me da buena pinta – dijo Draco.

Por esa razón Harry tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Draco, como era posible que solo juzgara a una persona por su aspecto. Harry no era grosero con Lupin ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era indiferente, no era el alumno que fue alguna vez de Lupin, auque le hubiera gustado serlo pero no quería problemas con Draco.

Draco y Harry se marcharon hasta la aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero cuando iban en camino una chica aprecio frente a Harry.

.- ¡Hola! Harry – dijo Bridget, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry y tomándolo del brazo.

.- ¡Hola Bri! – dijo Harry sin prestarle mucha atención – Por que andas acá no compartes con nosotros defensa contra las artes oscuras.

.- Solo quería saludarte, pero ahora me voy a encantamientos ¡hasta luego! – dijo Bridget y se marcho a su clase.

.- ¿Tu novia? – pregunto Draco.

.- Algo así, deberías conseguirte algunas son útiles – contesto Harry.

.- Lo tendré en mente – dijo Draco.

Los chicos llegaron al aula de Lupin, donde inmediato los saco y los llevo a un aula vacía, solamente había un armario y era más pequeña de lo normal.

.- Como les dije la clase pasada hoy vamos a practicar con un _boggart_, si recuerdan bien el hechizo que se utiliza para estos es el _ridiculus, _pero lo más importante es la risa, Neville pasa al frente tu serás el primero – dijo Lupin.

Como Harry bien recordaba, Neville hizo aparecer a Snape y cuando uso el hechizo, Snape apareció con el traje de su abuela, era sumamente gracioso, Harry por un par de segundo le llego a dar lastima Snape, hace apenas una semana había aparecido como una hombrecillo con cabello rosado hasta la cintura, ahora con el atuendo de la abuela de Neville.

Seguido de Neville, paso Ron, Parvatil, y después de Parvatil paso Draco que se había metido en la fila.

En cuanto Draco se puso frente al boggart, este se transformo en Lucius Malfoy su padre, se aproximo lentamente al chico.

.- Eres y siempre serás un mediocre, nunca estarás a la altura de ser un verdadero Malfoy, solamente mírate – dijo el boggart

.- ¡Riddiculus! – exclamo Draco.

Frente al boggart de Lucius apareció un dementor, que se acercaba lentamente a Lucius el cual callo en cuatro patas, temblaba de miedo, y casi lloraba.

Enseguida de Draco pasaron otros dos chicos hasta que le toco el turno a Harry, que como lo imagino, no pudo controlar sus emociones, y un dementor apareció frente a el, pero ¿Por qué? Si ya no era lo que más temía, ¿habría cosas que no se podrían cambiar?

Estaba muy próximo el fin de semana que los estudiantes de 3° para arriba iban a ir a Hogsmead, Harry no contaba con permiso para ir, aunque Harry sabía como ir perfectamente a Hogsmead, pero en esa ocasión no le apetecía.

El día de la salida a Hogsmead, Harry fue a sentarse a la orilla del lago, bajo un árbol, llevaba puesto una de las capas que le regalo Pansy, casi toda su vestimenta era de negro a excepción de su bufanda de slytherin. Se sentó bajo el árbol y empezó a jugar con una snicht, como alguna vez había visto a su padre hacerlo, tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza, si pudo retroceder tantos años en el tiempo, por que no retrocedió antes para salvar a sus padres de Voldemort.

El profesor Lupin caminaba a las orillas del lago y no muy lejos puedo ver una imagen muy familiar, por un segundo pensó que era James el que se encontraba bajo el árbol, pero cuando lo vio con toda claridad supo que era Harry, Lupin fue hasta el chico.

.- Hola Harry – saludo Remus.

.- Hola profesor Lupin – dijo Harry, enfocando sus ojos verdes en Remus, y pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello para despeinarlo. Remus soltó una leve risa.

.- Lo siento, lo que pasa es que te pareces mucho a tu padre, extremadamente diría yo, serías idéntico a el a no ser por los ojos de Lily – dijo Remus

.- ¿Usted conoció a mis padres? – pregunto Harry, tratando de hacer su pregunta como si estuviera sorprendido.

.- Si los conocí, fueron muy buenos amigos – contesto Remus.

Harry y Remus, pasaron platicando un par de minutos más, hasta que dos chicas una de 1° curso de Gryffindor y una de 2° curso de Hufflepuff se acercaron a Harry pues le traían algunas golosinas.

.- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Nos recuerdas? Somos Romilda y Amaya – dijo Romilda.

.- Así ¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunto Harry.

.- Te hemos traído unos cuantos pasteles – dijo Amaya.

Harry se paso un rato, comiendo pasteles y enseñándole a las chicas su habilidad con la snicht, poco a poco fue oscureciendo, Harry decidió irse a la sala común, Draco estaba por llegar.

.- ¡Hey Harry! Te tengo que enseñar lo que e comprado tenemos mucho material – dijo Draco entrando a la habitación

.- ¿Así? ¿Qué compraste? – dijo Harry

.- Pues un cargamento de bombas fétidas, bengalas, todo lo necesarios, para armar un verdadero revuelo – dijo Draco

Ahora los maestros ya no sabían quien era más desastroso, pues Harry y Draco le estaban dando muy buena competencia a los gemelos Weasley

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que le allá gustado ˆˆ no tardare en subir el siguiente besos y dejen Reviews!!!**


	11. El prisionero de azkaban III

**Capitulo XI: El prisionero Azkaban III**

Era un día horrible la lluvia y el viento estaban de lo más fuerte y lo pero de ese día era que había un partido de quidditch Gryffindor contra Slytherin. La noche anterior surgió un rumor de que Sirius Black había aparecido en el castillo y debido a eso todos lo alumnos habían dormido en el gran comedor.

_**Flash Back **_

- Mañana hay partido de quidditch ¿va a jugar o no? De una vez decídete Draco – dijo Harry

- Aun no lo se, mi brazo sigue algo lesionado – Draco

- Por favor tu brazo no tiene nada deja de fingir, ¿quieres que perdamos contra Gryffindor, por falta de jugador? – dijo Harry enojado.

- Esta bien, pero si le pasa algo a mi brazo cargaras con eso en tu conciencia – dijo Draco

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Las serpientes se encontraban en sus vestidores repasando una y otra vez las jugadas mientras que esperaban a que dieran la señal para salir al campo.

- Hoy es un día verdaderamente horrendo para salir a jugar- dijo un golpeador de slytherin.

- Hay que admitir que el clima no esta en muy buen estado, pero esa no es una excusa para no ganarle a los Gryffindor – dijo Marcus Flint – Potter aunque el buscador de Gryffindor sea la chica Weasley no seas blando con ella ¿entendiste?

- Si claro – contesto Harry

- Malfoy me alegra que estés mejor de ese brazo así que no dejes que te metan ningún gol, ahora todos al campo – dijo Flint

Harry coloco un hechizo impermeabilizante a sus gafas y salio al campo, era sumamente complicado volar pues sentía que el viento lo arrastraba y la snitch era casi imposible de ver. Unos 15 minutos de haber iniciado el partido Harry vio como Ginny caía de su escoba el aire la había tirado. Harry vio un destello dorado, era la snitch el chico estiro su brazo para tomarla pero cuando apenas lo tomo y pudo sentir como caía desmayado a causa de una nueve de dementores.

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin rodeaba su cama al igual que un montón de chicas que afirmaban ser su novia. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente estaba algo confundido aun no recordaba con precisión lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Harry.

- Al fin despiertas Potter, ya nos tenias preocupados – dijo Flint – Te has caído de la escoba justo cuando tomaste la snitch, te han derribado unos dementores.

- Ahora lo recuerdo – dijo Harry recordando aquella escena- ¿y Ginny? ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Cómo estas?.

- ¿Por qué preguntas acerca de esa Weasley? – pregunto Draco.

- Tan solo por que ella también tuvo una caída algo fuerte – dijo Harry

- Harry te tenemos una mala noticia – dijo una chica de Hufflepuff acercándose a Harry por su apariencia debía ser Rubí Ende una chica de 4° curso pequeña estatura de piel muy blanca, cabello rizado y castaño, ojos grandes y marrones y mejillas rojas.

- ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto Harry un poco alarmado.

- Tu escoba Harry se ha roto , la atrapo el sauce boxeador cuado caíste y se hizo añicos - dijo Britget que traía la escoba de Harry envuelta en una manta.

- Ah es eso pensé que sería algo más grave. No hay por que alarmarse comprare otra escoba – dijo Harry con mucha tranquilidad.

Madame Ponfrey insistió que Harry pasara el fin de semana en la enfermería. Ese fin Harry en ningún momento estuvo solo chicas de todas las casas lo fueron a visitar incluyendo chicas de Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry hubo salido de la enfermería en lo único que pensaba era en conseguir el mapa del merodeador era un punto clave conseguirlo, por que si no lo conseguía ¿como se enteraría Remus acerca de Peter? ¿Como defendería a Sirius? La única solución era entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor y robarlo.

El martes al terminar la cena Harry bajo a las mazmorras necesitaba su capa de invisibilidad para poder entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry entro a la habitación que compartía con Draco pensando que se encontraba sola, pero cuando se volteo la puerta se cerro fuertemente detrás de el.

- ¿Otra vez no me ibas a invitar? – dijo Draco

- Lo siento tan solo pensé que no te gustaría ir al lugar a donde voy – dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué? ¿A que lugar vas Potter? – dijo Malfoy un algo disgustado.

- A la sala común de Gryffindor, los Weasley tienen algo que me pertenece – dijo Harry- Ahora ya lo sabes, que dices ¿vienes?

- Solo por que tengo curiosidad de saber que es "eso" que te pertenece – dijo Draco.

Harry guió a Draco hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. El chico Malfoy se encontraba impresionado por que Harry sabía llegar hasta con los ojos cerrados a la torre de Gryffindor, que no se suponía que las salas comunes eran secretas. Al llegar a la sala común Harry murmuro la contraseña, recordaba todas las contraseñas que había tenido en Gryffindor, la puerta se abrió los chicos apenas alcanzaron a entrar pues la puerta se cerro rápidamente al ver que no había nadie tras de ella.

- Aquí apesta a Gryffindor – dijo Draco al entrar el rubio tenía una expresión de asco en su cara.

- Es lógico estamos en la sala común de Gryffindor – contesto Harry

La sala común esta desierta igualmente no se oía ruido proveniente de las habitaciones, los chicos subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación donde dormían los gemelos Weasley. Harry abrió la puerta lentamente para que no despertara nadie.

- ¡Que carajo! ¿Cómo pueden dormir 5 personas en una misma habitación? Es del tamaño de la nuestra – dijo Draco.

- Sssshhh… ni hagas ruido no querrás despertar a nadie, ahora cuida aquí mientras yo busco – ordeno Harry.

Harry se puso a buscar entre las cosas de los gemelos aquel gastado pergamino, Draco tan solo lo veía extrañado como sacaba todo de los baúles.

- ¡Listo aquí esta! ¡Vayámonos! – dijo Harry sacando un pergamino viejo y desgastado que estaba muy bien escondido entre las pertenecías de George.

Draco miro extrañado a Harry al tomar el pergamino, los dos chicos bajaron corriendo a la sala común.

- Hemos venido aquí tan solo por un pergamino viejo y desgastado – dijo Draco cuando se encontraban en la sala común.

- No es solo un pergamino viejo Draco mira – dijo Harry, apunto con su varita al pergamino y susurro- "Juro solemnemente que no planeo nada bueno"

El pergamino se fue abriendo y apareció un mapa de Hogwarts, cuando Draco lo vio y observo como se movían los personajes y vio los pasadizos secretos quedo boquiabierto.

-Es asombroso ¿Por qué lo tenían los Weasley si te pertenece? – dijo Draco.

- Era de mi padre el lo dejo aquí en el colegio y los Weasley lo robaron en primer año, pero ahora no hay tiempo de más explicaciones Fred Weasley se acaba de despertar tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Harry.

Los días pasaron "normales" Draco estaba obsesionado con el mapa lo traía el de un lado para otro, ya no usaban los corredores normales para ir a clases si no que solo usaban atajos. Igualmente Harry pudo ir a Hogsmead.

Un día antes de navidad Malfoy salió del baño bailando y cantando alegremente que despertó a Harry, al verlo muy apenas pudo contener una carcajada de risa pues Draco se veía sumamente gracioso.

- y ahora ¿Por qué tan feliz? – dijo Harry.

- Me llego una carta de mi padre ya esta puesta la demanda contra esa maldita bestia espero que lo ejecuten – dijo Malfoy riendo.

- Ah es por eso, se me hace indiferente lo que le pase al hipogrifo – dijo Harry.

- Como puedes decir eso casi me quedo sin brazo por su culpa – dijo Draco.

- Pues por tu culpa es que casi te quedas sin brazo, no debiste hacer esa estupida apuesta – dijo Harry.

- Como sea ¿vamos a salir hoy? – dijo Draco

- ¿Salir? ¿Para que? Apenas hace 3 días salimos del castillo – dijo Harry.

- Pues para divertirnos un poco, además necesitas comprar una nueva escoba – dijo Draco.

- Vale pero solo un rato para ver – dijo Harry

La mañana de Navidad como de costumbre Draco despertó a Harry ambos chicos bajaron a la sala común para abrir sus regalos. Al contrario de otras navidades muchos Slytherin habían decidido pasar las vacaciones en el castillo.

Harry empezó a abrir los regalos como siempre tenía magníficos regalos de los Malfoy y Zabbinie, pero ahora este año tenía más regalos de lo normal debido a su "club de fans".

- ¿Esto que es? Viene dirigido para ti – dijo Draco tomando una paquete largo mal envuelto - ¿Puedo abrirlo?

- Si es lo que quieres – contesto Harry sin voltear a ver a Draco no sabía que lo que iba a abrir.

- ¡Qué carajo! Es una saeta de fuego ¿Por qué siempre los mejores regalos vienen en la peor presentación – dijo Draco

- Te deberías conseguir una nueva grosería ya me esta hartando un poco tu carajo. No tengo idea por que vienen en mala presentación pero lo que se es que esta saeta es un sueño – dijo Harry

- ¡¿De quien es esa saeta¡?! – pregunto emocionado Flint acercándose

- Es mía un pequeño regalo de navidad – dijo Harry

- Es magnifica la mejor escoba que has podido conseguir Potter, es la misma que se usara en los mundiales de quidditch del próximo año – dijo Flint

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron y con eso regresaron las clases normales. La última clase que tuvieron fue defensa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Lupin, al terminar la clase todos empezaron a salir menos Harry.

- ¿no piensas salir? – dijo Draco

- Necesito hablar con el profesor Lupin – contesto Harry.

- ¿Hablar con Lupin? ¿Para que? – pregunto Draco.

- Después te cuento – dijo Harry

.- Esta bien nos vemos en el comedor – contesto Draco

Draco salió de el aula en cuanto salió, Harry se acerco con Lupin, necesitaba "aprender" a conjurar el patronus oficialmente.

- Profesor Lupin ¿Recuerda la platica que tuvimos hace un tiempo? – dijo Harry.

- Si Harry ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – dijo Lupin.

- Como usted sabe los dementores son mi debilidad, quiero aprender a evadirlos como lo hizo usted en el tren – dijo Harry

.- Tengo que decirte Harry el encantamiento es muy avanzado para un chico de tercer curso – dijo Lupin.

.- ¿Me enseñara? – pregunto Harry haciendo un típico gesto Malfoy, al pasar mucho tiempo con el había adoptado unos cuantos gestos.

.- Lo intentare, ¿te parece si nos vemos el próximo Jueves en mi despacho? – dijo Lupin.

.- Si claro muchas gracias – dijo Harry.

Harry se sentía más tranquilo ahora no tenía mucho de que preocuparse esta dentro de un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue a la clase de artimancia donde la profesora Vector les tenía preparado un pequeño trabajo en equipo a los chicos

- Muy buenos días chicos, adelanten pasen rápido le tengo una buena noticia este mes no abra exámenes – dijo la profesora Vector.

Se escucharon gritos y aplausos de todos los alumnos de la clase.

- Pero en vez de examen me entregaran un trabajo que es en equipo… - dijo la profesora Vector. Bridget se apresuro a tomarle la mano a Harry – Que yo elegiré.

- Era lógico debía haber algo malo en esto – dijo Bridget.

- Señorita Granger con el Señor Potter, Seorita Abott con la señorita Patil… - dijo la profesora Vector.

Al finalizar la clase todas las chicas se quejaban por que a Hermione Granger la única chica de la clase que no quería estar con Harry Potter le había tocado de pareja. Harry se encontraba feliz le tocaba trabajar con Hermione, el chico se acerco a Hermione para ponerse de acuerdo.

Hola Granger – dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter? – dijo Hermione mientras bajaba hacía el gran comedor

- Tranquila tan solo quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para empezar el proyecto de artimancia a mi me importa mi calificación no se a ti – dijo Harry.

- Claro que me importa, si no me hubiera negado rotundamente a trabajar con tigo – contesto Hermione.

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Cuándo empezamos a trabajar? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Qué se supone que haces con Granger? Esta bien que seas un conquistador pero con ella – dijo Draco que salía de las mazmorras.

- ¿Yo una conquista de Potter? Ni que estuviera loca – dijo Hermione.

- Tranquila Granger no eres mi tipo, tan solo es mi compañera de equipo Draco – dijo Harry

- ¿Tienes un tipo? Como veo que sales con todas las chicas de Hogwarts pensé que no tendrías tipo.

.- Vamonos de aquí Harry no tenemos por que estar soportando a esta san… - dijo Draco.

.- No es necesario que digas eso, vamos a las mazmorras tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer – dijo Harry.

Aquella semana Harry tenía clases particulares con Lupin, Harry tenía que hacer las primeras veces el patronus mal si no sería demasiado sorprendente para Lupin.

.- Buenas tardes profesor Lupin – dijo Harry.

.- Buenas tardes Harry ¿listo? – dijo Lupin.

Remus le empezó a mostrar a Harry como se hacía un patronus, Harry observaba detenidamente y con mucha atención.

.- A las tres soltare el boggart… uno, dos ¡TRES! – dijo Lupin

Lupin soltó el boggart que de inmediato se convirtió en un dementor, Harry intento hacer mal aquella vez el patronus, pero le vino a la cabeza cuando la profesora Vector dijo que Hermione iba a ser su compañera de equipo, entonces Harry convoco el patronus y un ciervo plateado salio galopando de su varita.

.- ¡Es increíble! La primera vez que haces el patronus y fue perfecto – dijo Lupin.

"…demonios lo hice…" pensó Harry.

.- Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore de esto te podrían adelantar por lo menos un curso – dijo Lupin.

.- Muchas gracias pero creo que me encuentro bien en el curso que estoy – dijo Harry.

- De igual manera tengo que hablar con Dumbledore sobre esto – dijo Lupin

Aquella noche Harry llego tarde a la sala común de Slytherin, ya no había nadie en la sala más que Draco que lo esperaba como un padre que espera a sus hijos cuando salen.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Pregunto Draco – No estabas cenando.

- Tuve clases privadas con Lupin ¿Por qué te interesa saber en donde estoy cada momento? – dijo Harry algo enojado.

- No es que me interese donde estas cada momento es solo que siempre que sales sin mi pasan cosas interesantes – dijo Draco - ¿Clases privadas con Lupin? Pero ¿para que? Eres el mejor de la clase no hay necesidad.

.- Para ahuyentar a los dementores contento – dijo Harry

.- No tienes por que enojarte tanto – dijo Draco.

.- Es que a veces me pones de nervios – dijo Harry.

.- Valla chicos harían una buena pareja, de la manera que pelean parecen un matrimonio – dijo Pansy mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Draco y Harry miraron a Pansy con ojos de pistola y subieron a su habitación sin decir nada

**Hola!! Chicos aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 igual que en la cámara aquí también serán 4 capítulos, disculpen por haber tardado pero estaba en exámenes pero ya ahora estoy de vacaciones me dieron dos semanas :P bueno espero que les allá gustado dejen Reviews pliss!! **


	12. El prisionero de azkaban IV

**Capitulo XII: El prisionero de Azkaban IV**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor como si la discusión de ayer y e comentario de Pansy nunca hubiera pasado, se sentaron en la mesa de slytherin como les correspondía y empezaron a llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Al lado de Harry estaban sentadas dos chicas que no eran de slytherin una de Hufflepuff y otra de Ravenclaw. En ese momento Snape entro al comedor iba a paso veloz fue hasta la mesa de slytherin donde estaba sentado Harry.

- Señorita Aanderson, Señorita Perraut me podrían explicar ¿Por qué desayunan en la mesa de slytherin? – dijo Snape al ver a Rubí y Bridget sentadas al lado de Harry.

- Lo sentimos profesor Snape, enseguida nos marchamos – dijeron las chicas.

- Con un "lo sentimos" no basta ustedes dos no están acatando las reglas 5 puntos menos para cada una – dijo Snape – Señor Potter en cuanto a usted el director lo quiere ver en su despacho sígame.

Harry se levanto de donde estaba y siguió a Snape ¿para que lo querría ver Dumbledore? Tenía ya tiempo que no hacía ninguna broma además en este momento no había nada de que alarmarse respecto a Voldemort.

- Profesor Dumbledore aquí esta el señor Potter – dijo Snape entrando al despacho de Dumbledore.

- Adelante Severus, Harry – dijo Dumbledore que en ese momento se encontraba acompañado por Lupin - Tal vez te parezca al raro que te llame a mi despacho, el motivo de esta visita es que ayer el profesor Lupin me ha comentado que ayer tuvieron una privada para conjurar el patronus, y la primera vez que conjuraste el encantamiento te salió un patronus corpóreo perfecto con forma de ciervo ¿es cierto eso?

- Si ayer estuve con el profesor Lupin, pero no creo que allá sido tan perfecto como el dice – dijo Harry mientras Snape escuchaba con atención la conversación.

- Vamos Harry no seas tan modesto, conjura uno ahora – dijo Lupin.

Harry se puso de pie tenía que fallar esta vez pero por que en ocasiones entre más intentaba fallar menos podía.

- ¡Expectro Patronus! – dijo Harry teniendo la menor concentración posible.

Pero aquel afán en fallar fue en vano pues de la punta de su varita salió un ciervo plateado que se paseo por todo el despacho de Dumbledore. Snape se encontraba boquiabierto al ver el patronus de Potter, era un patronus perfecto demasiado perfecto e increíble para que lo hiciera un chico de 3° curso, Remus por su parte sonreía al ver el patronus de Harry y Dumbledore lo observaba detenidamente.

- Lo ve profesor el chico esta muy adelantado para estar en 3° curso – dijo Lupin.

- Tengo que admitir Remus, que Harry tiene una habilidad impresionante para los encantamientos, una habilidad que supongo que la heredo de Lily – dijo Dumbledore mientras aparecía unos cuantos pergaminos en su escritorio – Estas son tus calificaciones Harry como podrás ver son excelentes –

Harry tomo los pergaminos que Dumbledore puso en su escritorio, era verdad sus calificaciones eran excelente, eran como las de Hermione o mejor por que las de Harry estaban repletas de 10 no había ni un solo 9.

- Harry el profesor Lupin me a sugerido que te cambiemos un curso más arriba o quizás más de un curso pues estas muy adelantado para el 3° curso, pero esa es tu decisión ¿Quieres cambiarte de curso? – pregunto Dumbledore.

- Profesor muchas gracias por su oferta pero me siento bien en el curso que estoy y me gustaría llevar todos lo cursos en Hogwarts – dijo Harry.

- Profesor Dumbledore creo que el señor Potter no sabe muy bien lo que dice, en mi opinión debería adelantarlo varios cursos al menos uno sin preguntarle puesto que buscamos lo mejor para el, y si se encuentra en un curso más adelantado tendrá mejor aprendizaje – sugirió Snape con la esperanza de que adelantaras a Harry varios cursos y poder deshacerse más rápido de el.

- Severus creo que aquí debe elegir el chico en que curso debe estar pero como noto que estás muy interesado en su aprendizaje tu junto con Remus podrían darle clases privadas, así mejoraría notoriamente me parece una gran idea ¿y a ti? – dijo Dumbledore

- Si una excelente idea – contesto Severus con una mueca de disgusto, lo único que le faltaba darle clases privadas a Potter con la compañía de un licántropo.

Un par de minutos después Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore, al parecer el asunto no había quedado del todo bien pues ahora tomaría clases privadas con Snape claro que también estaría Remus para defenderlo un poco pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tendría que pasar más horas con Snape de las que podía soportar. Harry se dirigió hasta la clase de encantamientos ya iba llegar unos diez minutos tarde.

- Bueno días profesor ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Harry desde la puerta a Flitwick

- Adelante Potter ¿Por qué hasta ahora? – pregunto Flitwick con su chillona voz.

- Me encontraba en la oficina del director me mando llamar – respondió Harry.

- Oh si Dumbledore me comento algo, pasa, pasa ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo Flitwick.

Harry afirmo con la cabeza, al pasar al lado de Draco dejo sus cosas y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Flitwick montado en una pila de libros.

- ¿Qué pasa profesor? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore? ¿Puedes conjurar un patronus corpóreo a la perfección? ¿Qué forma tiene? – pregunto Flitwick.

- Yo no diría que a la perfección profesor pero si puedo conjurarlo, tiene forma de ciervo – dijo Harry.

- ¿Podrías conjurarlo ahora?- dijo Flitwick, Harry asintió.

- ¡Expectro Patronus!- dijo Harry. Un ciervo plateado salio de su varita y se paseo por toda la clase los alumnos se quedaron asombrados al ver el patronus de Harry.

- ¡Excelente Harry! ¡Excelente! Eso se merece 20 puntos para Slytherin, si siempre eh dicho que te debieron poner en mi casa posees una gran inteligencia, mucha sabiduría pero ese sombrero viejo ya no sabe a donde manda a los alumnos- dijo Flitwick dando brincos de felicidad, pensando que el era e responsable de que Harry fuera tan bueno en encantamientos.

Se podría decir que ese día Harry no tuvo clase de encantamientos pues Flitwick se paso platicando todo el tiempo con el sobre los encantamientos, por que no había decidido subir de curso y cosas relacionadas. De hecho ese día casi no tuvo clases pues todos los maestros le preguntaban a cerca de patronus había hecho ganar al menos unos 80 puntos para Slytherin y había conjurado el patronus unas 4 veces.

- ¡Estoy muerto de cansancio! – dijo Harry echándose en un sillón de la sala común.

- Es raro que te encuentres muerte de cansancio pues hoy no hiciste nada solo que lucirte con los profesores – dijo Draco.

- ¿Otra vez vamos a empezar a pelear? Al menos hice ganar a slytherin un buena cantidad de puntos ¿no? – dijo Harry.

- No me peleo con tigo por cualquier cosa Potter ¿Por qué las cosas más geniales siempre me las ocultas? – dijo Draco.

- Por que pensé que no te interesaría, porque no te interesa cuando voy a estudiar a la biblioteca, a eso iba a practicar un par de encantamientos – dijo Harry – Te invite un par de veces lo recuerdas pero nunca aceptaste.

- Por que nunca me dijiste a que ibas, si me hubieras dicho hubiera aceptado – dijo Draco.

- Bueno a próxima vez que te invite ¿iras? – dijo Harry.

- Claro – dijo Draco.

Unos momentos más tarde los chicos se fuero a dormir o al menos Harry estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba y lo movía para que se despertara.

- Harry despierta ¡anda! – dijo Draco

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – pregunto abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver a rubio - ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí bajo la capa – dijo Draco quitándose la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

- ¿Por qué tienes mis cosas? – pregunto Harry al ver a Draco que llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad y en la otra mano tenía el mapa del merodeador.

- Porque es lo que se necesita para salir de noche – dijo Draco.

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Harry

- Pues tú siempre eres el protagonista de todas las aventuras me toca a mí serlo por eso e organizado esta salida nocturna – dijo Draco.

Era alrededor de las 4 de la mañana Harry y Draco vagaban por los castillos del colegio sin ninguna razón.

- ¿Qué no hay ningún estudiante despierto ahora? – dijo Draco mientras miraba el mapa del merodeador

- Como quieres que allá alguien despierto a estas horas son las 4 de la madrugada - se quejo Harry que iba somnoliento.

- Creo que viene alguien es Lupin, ve con cuidado no quieres que nos valla a descubrir ¿me pregunto que ara despierto? – dijo Draco

Harry iba tan dormido que no escucho las palabras de rubio y también debido a que iba con los ojos cerrados a causa del sueño se tropezó, haciendo que ambos cayeras y la capa se les resbalara.

- ¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí? – pregunto al ver a Harry y Draco tirados en el suelo.

- Nada- contesto Harry

- ¿Como que nada? Deben estar haciendo algo a estas horas aquí ¿pero que es esto? – dijo Lupin tomando el mapa que tenía Draco en su mano, lo observo detenidamente con mucho asombro - ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?

- Era de su padre así que le pertenece – dijo Draco con un tono grosero en su voz.

- Este mapa es muy peligroso en la situación que estamos ahora, en las manos de Sirius Black se imaginan lo que podría hacer esta vez no les quitare puntos pero la próxima que los encuentre vagando por los pasillos seguro que lo are, ahora regresen a su sala común y no usen ningún atajo por que lo sabré – dijo Lupin.

Ambos chicos regresaron a la sala común sin decir una sola palabra e igual al día siguiente no volvieron a hablar del tema. Ese día en el desayuno los gryffindor Hermione, Ron y Neville.

-Hoy le dieron los resultados a Hagrid acerca del juicio a Buckbeck, debemos ir a visitarlo hoy espero que todo allá salido bien – dijo Hermione.

- Si no fuera por aquel par de idiotas nada de esto hubiera pasado – dijo Ron mirando hacía la mesa de slytherin.

- El más culpable de esta situación es Malfoy, Potter no tiene casi nada que ver esto fue Malfoy el que toco el hipogrifo ¿no? – dijo Hermione.

- Tienes razón Hermione pero de igual manera Potter lo apoya en esto – dijo Neville.

- Potter no es tan odioso como parece, el mes que estuve trabajando con el se mostró como una persona muy simpática no parecía el Potter que conocemos – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estas defendiendo a Potter? O no ya te conquisto como lo hace con todas las chicas, nunca lo pensé de ti - dijo Ron.

- Claro que no me conquisto de hecho me sigue cayendo mal, lo único que digo es que se mostraba como una persona totalmente diferente, fue algo extraño - dijo Hermione – Ya hay que dejar de discutir y mejor vamos a ver a Hagrid.

Los tres chicos salieron hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts y fueron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde el semi- gigante se encontraba acariciando al hipogrifo.

- ¿Qué paso Hagrid? ¿Cómo estuvo el juicio? – pregunto Hermione.

- Lo sentenciaron Hermione todo iba bien hasta que Lucius Malfoy se levanto diciendo que Buckbeck era una bestia peligro que daño a su hijo y estuvo a punto de dañar a Harry Potter – dijo Hagrid llorando.

- Te lo dije Hermione todo esto es a causa de esos dos idiotas de Malfoy y Potter – dijo Ron ­– Y tú diciendo que Potter era un buen chico

- Aunque no lo creas o era Ron, cuando fui por el con sus tíos era una persona muy diferente a la que es hoy – dijo Hagrid.

- Pero descuida Hagrid estaremos aquí para acompañarte – dijo Hermione.

- De ningún modo no quiero que vean esto – dijo Hagrid.

Esa noche en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco cantaba baila y hacía muchas cosas más por alegría.

- Ya me dio la noticia mi padre condenaron a muerte a esa bestia asquerosa – dijo Draco

- Que buena noticia para ti ¿Cuándo será la ejecución? – dijo Harry con indiferencia.

- En dos semanas no nos la podemos perder – dijo Draco - ¿Qué te parece si donamos la cabeza de ese hipogrifo a la sala común de Gryffindor? Como vi el otro día que peleaban por el hipogrifo, creo que les dará gusto que se las regalemos.

Las dos semanas habían pasado con rapidez y esa tarde cuando iba a ser la ejecución de Buckbeck Harry y Draco fuero cerca de la cabaña donde tenían una excelente vista hacía la cabaña de Hagrid.

Draco tenía la vista puesta en la cabaña de hagrid esperando ansioso el momento de la ejecución, cuando sintió que algo caminaba por sus pies

- ¡Que carajo es esto! – dijo Draco alarmado

- Tranquilo es tan solo una rata – dijo Harry al ver que una rata merodeaba por sus pies.

- Creo que conozco a este patético animal ¿No es la rata de Weasley? – dijo Draco.

- Si esa es – contesto Harry

- Creo que tendré que hacer un sacrificio en tomarla para después podernos divertir un poco con ella – dijo Draco mientras se agachaba y tomaba a scabbers con repulsión

- ¡Scabbers! ¿Qué haces con mi rata Malfoy? – dijo Ron que se acercaba corriendo junto con Hermione y Neville.

- Debí imaginar que una criatura tan patética sería tuya – dijo Draco – Solo quiero divertirme un poco con ella tranquilo.

- Dámela Malfoy o… - dijo Ron

- ¿o que Weasley? – dijo Draco pero en ese momento Scabbers lo mordió haciendo que lo soltare de inmediato.

- Maldita rata cuando te encuentre te voy a matar – dijo Draco que empezó a correr tras scabbers

- ¡Eso es scabbers! – dijo Ron

Harry solo observaba como Draco buscaba estupidamente a la rata de un lugar a otro murmurando un motón de groserías.

- Ya larguémonos de aquí quiere hay pocos posibilidades de que encuentres a esa rata y debido a que tu la estas buscando ya nos perdimos la ejecución del hipogrifo – dijo Harry.

- Espera un segundo creo que aquí esta – dijo Draco abalanzadose sobre scabbers.

- ¡Draco cuidado! – dijo Harry cuando vio que un perro negro se abalanzaba sobre Draco.

El perro negro se abalanzo sobre Draco lo jalo de un pie junto con la rata y lo arrastro hasta el sauce boxeador.

"… Por que lo mismo Sirius, no te pudiste llevar solo a la rata…" pensó Harry mientras iba detrás de Draco y su padrino.

Draco aun llevaba fuertemente apretada con la mano a scabbers, Harry lo seguía junto con su padrino iban muy cerca de distancia. Al llegar a la casa de los gritos Sirius junto con Draco llegaron un poco antes que Harry debido a que el chico se había tropezado, subió las escaleras y cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación ya escuchaba unos gritos.

- ¡Dame la maldita rata! – grito Sirius

- Tome yo no quiero a esta asquerosa rata en realidad me parece repulsiva – dijo Draco asustado extendiéndole la mano donde tenía a la rata para dársela a Sirius.

- ¡No se la des Draco!- grito Harry sabía que debía dejar ir la historia se hiciera lo más parecido como alguna vez paso pero al tener a Colagusano frente a el no pudo controlar las ganas de que se lo llevar a Azkaban - ¿sabes quien es el? – pregunto Harry refiriéndose a Colagusano.

- Claro que se quien es por que crees que le doy la rata, es Sirius Black – contesto Draco atemorizado – Recuerdas te quiere matar

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – Pregunto Harry, el nunca le había contado Draco sobre el rumor que había de que Sirius había salido de azkaban solo para matarlo

- ¿Qué como lo se? Todo el mundo lo sabe, mi padre me lo dijo y oí cuando se lo dijo Fudge.

- Eso es mentira yo no e regresado para matar a Harry, e regresado para matar a el, por el pase 12 años en Azkaban – dijo Sirius señalando a Draco que tenía a scabbers.

- ¿A mi? Yo no le eh hecho nada – dijo Draco atemorizado.

- A ti no Draco si no a la rata, no es una rata si no un animago – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Draco

- Draco Malfoy, hijo de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy antes Narcisa Black, es fácil de saber estas en ese horrendo tapete de los Black – dijo Sirius

Draco escucho unos pasos alguien subía las escaleras entonces empezó a gritar ¡RAPIDO! ¡AYUDENOS! ¡NOS QUIEREN MATAR!

- Ya te dije que no te voy a matar – contesto Sirius – No soy un asesino en serie como todos creen.

- ¿entonces por que estuvo en Azkaban? – pregunto Harry al tratar de parecer algo sorprendido

- ¡Profesor Lupin! Sabía que alguien tan valiente como usted vendría a rescatarnos – dijo Draco al ver que Lupin que entraba por la puerta

Lupin, Sirius y Harry miraron a Draco como queriendo decirle por favor deja de hacerle la barba a Lupin si te fijas bien no es Snape.

- Déjame decirte la verdad Harry, no soy lo que tu crees – dijo Sirius

- ¿entonces quien es? – pregunto Harry pensando que en verdad era muy buen actor ¿tendría futuro en esa carrera?

- Déjalo Harry Canuto dice la verdad –dijo Lupin, Harry asintió con la cabeza

Sirius junto con Lupin empezaron a contar su historia de cómo Sirius era inocente de cómo había llegado a parar a Azkaban y de la razón por que Snape lo odiaba tanto. Draco escuchaba impresionado la historia Harry tan solo la oía con atención.

- ¿Entonces usted es mi tío? – pregunto Draco a Sirius

- Yo nunca dije eso en ningún momento de la historia – contesto Sirius

- Si que lo dijo, no en la historia pero si lo dijo, dijo que mi madre era Narcisa Black y que yo estaba en el tapete de los Black, entonces somos parientes – dijo Draco

- Así pero eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora – dijo Sirius

- ¡Profesor Snape! Gracias a Merlín llega, no sabe en el peligro que nos encontramos, el profesor Lupin acaba de confesarnos que es un licántropo, hoy ay luna llena – dijo Draco

- ¿Draco por que estas aquí? Lupin es mejor que te ates bien aquí pues esta noche has olvidado tomar la poción mata lobos.

- Vera profesor, Harry y Yo fuimos a ver la ejecución de esa bestia estupida entonces nos encontramos a esta rata repugnante que… - dijo Draco

- Después me cuentas Draco, esta noche tenemos a dos personas más que enviar a azkaban- dijo Severus – me muero por ver la reacción de Dumbledore, pesó que tu eras un licántropo "domesticado"

-Idiota – dijo Lupin- ¿Vale la pena meter a un hombre inocente a Azkaban solo por una pelea cuando teníamos 15 años?

Harry observo detenidamente toda la pelea como lo había recordado alguna vez, observo que Draco estaba muy sorprendido veía a Lupin, Snape, y Sirius asustadamente, hasta e momento en que Lupin se había convertido en Licántropo.

Draco se encontraba en la enfermería la herida de su pierna había sido algo grave

- Sabes me cayó bien Black, es un asesino en serie genial, o al menos si no lo fue a estado divertido lo que nos a contado – dijo Draco – lastima que se lo llevaron los dementores.

- Si es una buena persona – contesto Harry- Pero eso no lo voy a permitir

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Draco

- Que no voy a permitir que se lo lleven es mi padrino y lo tengo que salvar – dijo Harry

- ¿Pero como? – pregunto el rubio

Harry no respondió a Draco pues si acciones lo hicieron el moreno saco su giratiempos de su capa y lo hizo girar 3 veces hasta que desapareció de ahí.

Harry fue esta la cabaña de Hagrid cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera solo le faltaba esperar a que llegara el tiempo indicado. Harry fue hasta con Buckbeck lo libero con cuidado mientras observa como Draco corría como imbecil tras la rata el moreno espero hasta que fuera tiempo entonces fue a la torre donde estaba Sirius.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamo Harry al ver a Sirius encerrado.

- ¡Harry! Has venido, muchas gracias – respondió Sirius

- No te podía dejar. Creo en tus palabras – dijo Harry

- Gracias, sabía que me creerías – dijo Sirius

- Sirius te eh querido preguntar algo, ¿tu me enviaste la saeta de fuego? – dijo Harry

- Si, supe que se te rompió tu escoba, eres muy bueno jugado – dijo Sirius

- Gracias, ¿pero como pudiste entrar a la tienda? – dijo Harry

- Tengo mis mañas – contesto Sirius – Creo que ya debo irme si no me encerraran nuevamente ¡te escribiré con frecuencia!

- ¡Gracias igual yo! – dijo Harry

**Días después**

De lo único que se hablaba en el colegio era de la fuga de Sirius Black. En ese momento Harry junto Draco platicando en la sala común.

- Fue fenomenal lo de Sirius Black – dijo Draco

- Si, me alegro, Draco te quisiera pedir un favor – dijo Harry

- ¿Un favor? Claro ¿que pasa? - dijo Draco

- Te pido que no le cuentes nada a tu padre a cerca de Sirius, nada de lo que oíste, ni de lo que sabes- dijo Harry

- Lo cumpliré, pero solo lo ago por que eres mi mejor amigo, me siento obligado a contarle todo a mi padre, pero esto no se lo contare – contesto Draco

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 12!! Chicos estoy súper feliz hemos llegado a los 102 reviews y espero que podamos llegar más, otra cosas por si a alguien no se los dije por contestación esto SI será slash pero se vera hasta el 7° libro , primero tendrán sus parejas hetero como se darán cuenta. Bueno dejen reviews pliss!! Besos **


	13. El caliz de fuego I

**Capitulo XIII: El cáliz de fuego I**

Harry y Draco iban en el tren de regreso a casa platicando acerca de los planes del verano.

- Entonces ¿en que quedamos? – pregunto Draco

- Pues me voy a ir a tu casa ¿no? Para de ahí irnos a los mundiales de quidditch – dijo Harry

- Creo que mejor yo iré a recogerte te mandare una carta unos cuantos días antes de que vaya – dijo Draco.

- Ok me parece bien – dijo Harry

El chico bajo del tren y cruzo la plataforma 9 ¾ donde a lo lejos lo esperaba el tío Vernon. Harry subió al coche y como siempre iba siendo un viaje muy incomodo.

- Tío Vernon quisiera saber si ¿puedo ir a pasar una parte las vacaciones con un amigo? - dijo Harry

- Entre más tiempo permanezcas lejos de casa mejor – dijo Vernon - ¿Cuándo te largaras?

- Pues aun no lo se bien me enviaran una carta cuando vengan por mi – dijo Harry

- ¿Vengan por ti? ¿Esa gente anormal ira a mi casa? – pregunto Vernon.

- Pues si, eso fue lo que me dijo Draco – dijo Harry

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué nombre es ese? – Pregunto Vernon – Ya veremos como se arregla esto.

Los siguientes días en la casa de los Dursley fue horrible y sobre todo por la dieta de Dudley que era muy extrita y todo la familia se había comprometido a llevarla gracias a dios Harry tenía su club de fans que le mandaban comida a diario. Harry estaba acostado en su habitación mirando al vació cuando noto que una águila entraba por la ventana era el águila de Draco que traía amarrado un pergamino en su pata, Harry le quito el pergamino de la pata y lo empezó a leer.

_¡Hola Harry!: _

_Me alegra informarte que a mi padre lo han invitado al palco de honor en los mundiales de quidditch así que estaremos junto con Cornelius Fudge algo que me parece sensacional pues estaremos mejor contactados para un futuro. _

_El próximo viernes a las 5:00 p.m. te iremos a recoger, espero que te parezca bien, digo que te iremos a recoger por que Pansy también esta aquí en mi casa, desgraciadamente pues sus padres se fueron de viaje y se quedo aquí hasta que regresen, gracias a Merlín la recogerán un día antes de los mundiales que ya no la soporto me sigue a todo lugar y no deja de decir estupideces, en fin te espero ver pronto._

_Saludos_

_Draco. _

El próximo viernes ¡genial! Pensó solo hay que avisarle a los Dursley a ver como lo tomaban no podía ser peor que cuando vinieron los Weasley, conociendo a Draco el no llegaría por polvos flu si no en alguno de sus coches o de una manera más sensacional.

- Tío Vernon – dijo Harry – Ya me dijeron cuando vendrán por mí

- ¿Así? ¿Cuándo será? – pregunto Vernon algo molesto

- Pues el próximo viernes a las 5:00 p.m. – dijo Harry.

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta que llego el viernes alrededor de las 4:00 p.m. los Dursley se encontraban muy nerviosos pues su último encuentro con algún mago no había sido muy bueno.

- Esas "personas" si así se les puede llamar ¿tienen auto? – dijo el tío Vernon

- Si – contesto Harry vagamente – para ser mas preciso tienen 4 o 5 no lo se con exactitud.

Eran exactamente las 5 en punto cuando se escucho que el timbre de la casa era tocado, Dudley muy temeroso fue abrir, tras la puerta se encontraba un chico rubio vestido muy formalmente con atuendo muggle, llevaba saco, pantalón y corbata, al lado del chico rubio se encontraba una chica de pelo negro que igualmente iba vestida de forma muy formal.

- ¿Aquí vive Harry Potter? – pregunto Draco mirando con inferioridad a Dudley

- Si aquí vive, pasen soy Dudley Dursley – dijo Dudley nervioso saludando a Pansy la cual no le contesto al saludo.

Tras de Draco venían dos hombres que vestían totalmente de negro, eran algunos de los empleados de Lucius Malfoy que normalmente mandaba.

- ¡Harry! Me moría de ganas por verte – dijo Pansy al ver a Harry que se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca.

- A gracias yo también Pansy – dijo Harry, la reacción de Pansy al ver a Harry hizo poner a Dudley algo enojado pues cuando vio a Pansy le pareció una chica atractiva.

- Me harían el favor de subir por las cosas de Harry – dijo Draco a los hombres que lo acompañaban tronándoles los dedos.

- Si señor Malfoy – dijeron los hombres.

- Harry amigo tenía tiempo que no te veía ya te extrañaba – dijo Draco – Siento no haberme presentado con estos incompetentes empleados que me a mandado mi padre no queda otra que decir que hacer en cada momento soy Draco Malfoy.

Los Dursley se quedaron impresionados al ver a Draco, por sus finos ropajes, la forma en que se comportaba, aparte de que traía empleados a su cargo se notaba que era de una adinerada familia.

- ¿Eres de buenas familias? – se atrevió a preguntar el tío vernon a Draco.

- Se podría decir que si, la familia Malfoy siempre ha sido adinerada y poderosa claro esta, ahora estamos adueñados de varios negocios, tenemos extensas propiedades sin mencionar que somos accionistas de varias empresas internacionales – dijo Draco.

- Señor Malfoy, ya están las cosas – dijeron los dos hombres.

- Creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos – dijo Draco – Gracias por habernos permitido a Harry este verano.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa y se subieron a un bonito auto Ferrari negro del año, el cual los Dursley se quedaron muy impresionados al verlo.

-¿Son unos muggles interesados eh? – pregunto Draco.

- ¿Acaso se nota? – dijo Harry sarcásticamente

- Un poco – dijo Draco – Sabes lo que sufrí al hablar con esos muggle, yo Draco Malfoy hablando con muggles, si ni siquiera hablo con los sangre sucia.

- Bueno gracias amigo por el gran sacrificio que has hecho por mí –dijo Harry – Tengo que afirmar que esa ropa muggle te luce muy bien.

- ¿En verdad? Cuando me lo probé dude si se me veía bien – dijo Draco

- Que te puedo decir, por cierto ¿Dónde están tus padres? – dijo Harry.

- Mi padre ahora se encuentra en Francia hoy en la noche llega y mi madre creo que esta tomando el té con la madre de Blaise o Goyle no lo se muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Draco.

- Solo me causaba curiosidad – contesto Harry.

Había llegado la hora de cenar para fortuna de los chicos habían recogido a Pansy antes del tiempo acordado así que no tendrían que soportarla más tiempo. Narcisa, Draco y Harry se encontraban cenando cuando en eso llego Lucius.

- Harry Potter me alegra tenerte nuevamente como invitado – dijo Lucius Malfoy al ver a Harry sentado en el comedor.

- Gracias usted señor Malfoy por haberme dejado pasar otras vacaciones en su casa – contesto educadamente Harry.

- Por cierto supe lo de tu patronus, algo asombroso para un chico de tu edad – dijo Lucius Malfoy – Me pregunto por que no quisiste que te avanzaran de curso, en cuanto más vayas arriba de los demás mejor.

- Supongo que es por que me siento bien en el curso que yo voy – dijo Harry sin mostrarle mucho importancia.

- Deberías ser como Harry Draco, el si es un buen ejemplo a seguir, es asombro lo adelantado que esta en magia, me pregunto por que tu no puedes así – dijo Lucius con un tono de reproche a Draco – Según mi opinión debes pasar más tiempo con el.

- Paso el mayor tiempo posible con el – dijo Draco enojado – ¿Qué quieres? Que este como una lapa

- No te haría daño- dijo Lucius – Alo mejor puedes absorber un poco de el.

Durante toda la cena Lucius Malfoy estuvo alabando, elogiando a Harry algo que lo hacía sentir verdaderamente incomodo sobre todo por que nota la actitud negativa de Draco así el, igualmente le molestaba que Lucius le estuviera insinuando a su hijo que era un completo inútil. Al terminar la cena Draco se levanto de su silla sin decir ninguna palabra, ni siquiera darle las buenas noches a Harry y fue a su habitación. A Harry le había preocupado un poco la actitud de su amigo así que antes de ir a dormir fue a platicar un poco con Draco.

- ¿Qué ni siquiera me das las buenas noches? – pregunto Harry, Draco lo vio con una mirada fulminante.

- Para que necesitarías "las buenas noches" de un inútil como yo – dijo Draco – Aparte mi padre ya te ha elogiado de sobra.

- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta que me elogien, ser el centro de atención? – Pregunto Harry – Pues te equivocas mucho Draco

- Como respondías a los comentarios de mi padre y a los de los maestros en Hogwarts, parece que a ti te encantan que te alaben – dijo Draco – Me pregunto por que pudiendo estar en un curso más avanzado con personas de más alto conocimiento estas con un inútil como yo.

- Primeramente yo no disfruto de que me alaben y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante, tú no eres un inútil y sigo con tigo en el mismo curso por que eres mi amigo – dijo Harry

- Acéptalo soy una basura no sirvo para nada soy una persona común y corriente que no va nada avanzada – dijo Draco.

- Eso se puede arreglar, regresando a Hogwarts yo te podría enseñar un poco de magia algo más avanzada, claro si tu lo deseas – dijo Harry.

- ¡Me parece estupenda la idea! – dijo Draco

- Entonces que dices ¿amigos? Nuevamente – dijo Harry.

- Claro amigos – dijo Draco.

Aquella noche Harry no pudo dormir tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, algo que le había perturbado bastante era la forma en que Lucius trataba a su hijo ¿Por qué lo trataba así? Se preguntaba Harry miles de veces, en el colegio Draco era una persona totalmente diferente a la que era en su casa ¿Sería a consecuencia de Lucius? ¿Por el trato que el le daba a Draco, Draco trababa mal a otras personas en el colegio para sacar su coraje? Era lo más lógico. Ahora Harry comprendía mejor al rubio, ahora viendo como el vivía con la presión de su padre se entendían mucho mejor sus sentimientos, aquello que acababa de descubrir era algo que nunca habría podido llegar a comprender en su otra vida.

A la mañana siguiente Draco, Harry y Lucius salieron temprano hacía los mundiales de quidditch y no era por que fueran a caminar mucho como una vez lo hicieron con el señor Weasley si no que Lucius tenía que arreglar varios negocios y había decidido llevar a los chicos, por parte de Narcisa a ella no le gustaba mucho andar en lo negocios ella era una mujer de sociedad, tampoco le apetecía mucho ir al partido de quidditch tan solo iba por compromiso debía cumplir como una buena esposa acompañando a Lucius , así que ella los alcanzaría más al rato.

Lucius, Harry y Draco caminaban por los vestidores de los jugadores de Bulgaria mientras buscaban a Ludo Bagman que habían dicho que andaba por ahí.

- Ludo Bagman – dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras al ver a Ludo de espaldas hablando con un jugador del equipo de Bulgaria.

- Lucius, no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano – dijo Ludo haciendo una falsa sonrisa.

- Pues ya ves soy un hombre negocios, tenemos que arreglar un par de asuntos pendientes ¿lo recuerdas? – Dijo Lucius – Por cierto se me olvidaba presentarte a mi hijo Draco Malfoy y su amigo Harry Potter

- Claro que lo recuerdo Lucius, un placer chicos Ludo Bagman – dijo Ludo – Aquí estaba charlando un poco con el señor Krum, creo que a ustedes le gustaría platicar un poco con el mientras Lucius y yo hablamos un poco.

Lucius y Ludo se alejaron un poco de los chicos, mientras tanto Viktor se acerco a Draco y Harry saludándolos con una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola soy Harry Potter – dijo Harry

- Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco

- Un placer chicos Viktor Krum – dijo Viktor

- Tu no necesitas presentación eres una verdadera leyenda, nosotros también jugamos quidditch, claro que en el equipo del colegio – dijo Harry

- Pero desde primer año, yo juego como guardián y Harry como buscador – dijo Draco.

- Para jugar desde primer año deben ser buenos en el quidditch – dijo Viktor - ¿Qué escoba utilizan?

- Yo una saeta de fuego y Draco tiene una nimbus 2001 – dijo Harry

- ¡Genial! Yo también uso una saeta de fuego, verdaderamente me encuentro enamorado de esa escoba, hace poco tenía una nimbus 2001 pero la selección me obligo a cambiarla por la saeta – dijo Viktor.

Los chicos siguieron platicando unos minutos más acerca del quidditch hasta que Lucius se hubo desocupado y fue por ellos.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir al ministerio después de ahí comeremos algo en Londres y regresaremos al juego – dijo Lucius.

La visita al ministerio de magia se puede decir que fue sumamente aburrida, Lucius estuvo hablando todo el tiempo con el ministro y otras personas "importantes" acerca de las donaciones que iba a hacer a diferentes fundaciones. Después de estar un largo tiempo en el ministerio de magia, Lucius, Draco y Harry fueron a comer a un elegante restaurante de Londres.

- Tuve que ir al ministerio para arreglar unos cuantos asuntos del torneo de los tres magos – explico Lucius – haré unas cuantas contribuciones a este.

- ¿El torneo de los tres magos? – Pregunto Draco - ¿se realizara de nuevo?

- Si, después de 100 años se volverá a realizar ahora la sede del evento será Hogwarts, me hubiera gustado que ese evento se realizara cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts – dijo Lucius – Supongo que tu entraras al torneo ¿no Potter?

- Lo inventare, espero poder ser el campeón de Hogwarts – dijo Harry sin darle mucho importancia al asunto.

- ¿Qué más colegios participaran? – pregunto Draco.

- Drumstrang y Beuxbatons – contesto Lucius – Recuerdas yo te iba a inscribir en Drumstrang pero tu madre no quiso.

- Ahora lo recuerdo, es un excelente colegio ¿no? – dijo Draco

- Me conformo con que no acepten sangres sucias – dijo Lucius

Los chicos regresaron al estadio de quidditch donde ya los estaba esperando Narcisa, al decir verdad ya se encontraba molesta por tener que esperar tanto. Los chicos subieron hasta el palco más importante donde se encontraba Fudge, el ministro de Bulgaria, Ludo Bagman, entre otros, también al fondo de este se encontraban los Weasley.

- ¿Ya vieron quien llego? – dijo Fred al ver entrar a Draco.

- El partido iba a ser perfecto hasta que llego este par de idiotas – dijo Ron – También que me la estaba pasando al ver volar esta miniatura de Krum.

- Como te iba diciendo Harry cuando estábamos platicando con Viktor en los vestidores me pareció muy interesante una de sus jugadas – dijo Draco en voz alta al escuchar que Ron admiraba a Viktor - ¿ya viste quien esta aquí? Son las comadrejas Weasley me pregunto ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a este lugar tan exclusivo?

- No lo se, quizás vendieron todo lo que tenían – respondió Harry.

- No lo creo pues, si venden todo lo que tienen aun no les alcanzarla para una entrada, tal vez su padre asalto un banco – se burlo Draco -

- Podría ser no se me ocurre otra cosa – dijo Harry

Durante el partido Lucius se noto algo nervioso, distraído y pareció sentirse muy aliviado al haber terminado.

- Harry, Draco, espérenme por aquí cerca no tardo, otra cosa no se vayan a mover de ese lugar o si se mueven no se mezclen con la gente – dijo Lucius – Les aseguro que no les pasara nada.

- ¿De que hablas padre? – pregunto Draco confundido

- Me tengo que ir en un rato regreso por ustedes – dijo Lucius.

Draco miro confundido a Lucius pero mirarlo así no le serviría de nada igual todo lo mantenía en secreto y nunca le decía nada. Draco y Harry empezaron a caminar hasta que encontraron un frondoso árbol y se montaron en el.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco al escuchar que la gente corría y gritaba como loca.

- No lo se muy bien pero no hay que abandonar este lugar – dijo Harry – Hay que permanecer tranquilos.

- Ustedes que hacen aquí ¿no están preocupado por esos tipos enmascarados? – dijo Ron al pasar por donde estaban Draco y Harry.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos Weasley? – dijo Draco Tranquilamente.

- Bueno, por que esos tipos están lanzando hechizos a lo loco, al menos que no temas por que uno de esos tipos es tu padre y no te hará daño – dijo Ron.

- Ese es un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia – contesto Draco.

Draco y Harry esperaron una media hora hasta que Lucius regreso, se veía realmente agotado, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

- Padre ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Draco al ver a Lucius realmente demacrado.

- Claro no es nada por que preocuparse, vamos tenemos que regresar pronto a casa, Narcisa ya debe estar, enojada nuevamente – dijo Lucius.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco despertaron tarde pues no había nadie más en la casa que ellos, Lucius había salido nuevamente del país y Narcisa había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el nuevo curso. Draco tomo el periódico que se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor y lo empezó a leer.

- Mira al parecer ayer invocaron la marca tenebrosa – dijo Draco

- ¿Dice quien la invoco? – pregunto Harry

- No, pero sospechan de una elfina domestica – dijo Draco

- No creo que un simple elfo domestico la allá invocado – dijo Harry – Tuvo que ser algún mago.

- También mencionan a Arthur Weasley ¿la habrá invocado el? – dijo Draco sarcásticamente

- Aja si ahora me dirás que los Weasley son ricos y poderosos – contesto Harry.

-Eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años – dijo Draco.

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta que llego la hora de regresar a Hogwarts, Harry y Draco fueron acompañados por Narcisa a la estación de trenes. Cuando subieron al expreso de Hogwarts los chicos se acomodaron junto Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, Draco se propuso a contarles los del torneo.

- Me parece genial lo del torneo – dijo Blaise – aunque sería un milagro que me eligieran a mi, se supone que eligen al mejor estudiante de cada casa.

- Yo creo que van a elegir a Harry – comento Pansy

- No lo se, hay muchos estudiantes en el colegio por que deberían elegirme a mi – dijo Harry

- Supongo por que eres el mejor estudiante del colegio – dijo Pansy.

- Miren que se acaba de sentar unos compartimientos delante de nosotros – dijo Draco siguiendo con la mirada a Hermione, Ron y Neville - ¿Qué les parece si los vamos a fastidiar un poco?

- Yo paso – dijeren Pansy y Blaise – Esta bien que son molestes y dan ganas de fastidiarlos pero a veces te aburres de hacerlos todo el tiempo.

- ¿Tu que me dices Harry? – dijo Draco

- Vale este bien – contesto Harry

Harry y Draco caminaron hacía donde estaba los Gryffindor, entraron a su compartimiento como si nada. Draco tomo la capa de gala de Ron que cubría su baúl y la miro con asco.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? El vestido de tu abuela – dijo Draco

- ¿Por que estas aquí Malfoy? Nadie te invito a pasar – dijo Ron

- Por si no lo sabes es una capa de gala, tu también debes tener una – dijo Hermione.

- Claro que Draco y yo tenemos una, pero es de moda actual no de hace 100 años – se burlo Harry.

- Exacto, supongo que no la pidieron para el baile – dijo Draco

- ¿De que diablos hablas? – pregunto Ron

- ¿Qué tu padre no te lo ha contado? Supongo que no debe estar enterado con el bajo puesto que tiene – dijo Draco

- Escuche que es el conserje de ministerio de magia ¿es verdad o tiene un puesto aun más bajo? – dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué no se largan de una vez y dejan de estar fregando? – dijo Ron enojado

- Tiene razón la comadreja Draco, no tenemos que estar con esta gente- dijo Harry

- Si mi padre no debió escuchar a mi madre al no enviarme a Drumstrag, si yo estuviera ahí definitivamente no me toparía con este tipo de gente – dijo Draco.

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el 13 capitulo espero que le allá gustado, en mi caso este capitulo me dejo con un enigma (en realidad no, pero si me llamó la atención que pusiera esto) ¿por que Lucius se esta portando bien con Harry? Es algo raro ¿no? Pero ya lo iremos descubriendo más adelante todo esto. Besos Reviews!! **


	14. El cáliz de fuego II

**Capitulo XIV: El cáliz de fuego II**

Aquella noche la lluvia no cesaba, llegaron sumamente mojados al gran comedor y para empeorar las cosas Peeves el fantasma más molesto del colegio los había mojado más de lo que estaban con globos llenos de agua.

- ¿Dónde esta el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? – pregunto Draco al ver un asiento vació en la mesa de profesores – No creo a Dumbledore se le haya ocurrido dejar a ese licántropo después de las quejas que puso mi padre.

- No lo se no creo que tarde mucho en llegar, tal vez se atraso un poco – dijo Harry- Lo único que se ahora es que muero de hambre, podría comerme un hipogrifo

- No menciones a esa bestia asquerosa en mi presencia – dijo Draco ofendido

Terminando de pronunciar aquellas palabras la profesora McGonagall entro con un grupo de alumnos pare ser seleccionados, afortunadamente la selección termino rápido y todo los alumnos del gran comedor empezaron a comer. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor una chica de 3° curso cabello castaño y rizado, ojos azules y de aspecto algo infantil saludo a Harry.

- ¡Hey! Harry – dijo la chica

- Hola Loreto – saludo Harry sin darle mucha importancia. "… Loreto era su nombre o la estaba confundiendo con Mariana de Hufflepuff pues las dos eran muy parecidas.

Loreto se levanto de la mesa de Gryffindor sin importarle las muchas miradas de odio que provenían de sus compañeros al ver que saludaba con todo entusiasmo a Potter e iba a su mesa.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal el verano? – dijo Loreto sentadose a un lado de Harry

- ¿Qué no se supone que deberías sentarte en la mesa de Gryffindor? – dijo Daphne Greengrass groseramente.

- Solo vengo a saludar – dijo en el mismo tono Loreto

- Pues que sea rápido por favor, que contaminas nuestra mesa y a MI Harry – dijo Daphne

"…Su Harry, el apenas le había dado un beso a la chica y ya decía que era suyo…" pensó Harry

Loreto tomo fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Harry donde ella estaba sentada y Daphne hizo lo mismo pero con el brazo derecho a tal grado de que el pobre chico no podía de comer.

- Eh chicas tengo algo de hambre ¿me podrían dejar comer? – dijo Harry que se moría de ganas por comerse aquella pierna de pavo.

- Yo te puedo alimentar Harry ¡abre la poca! – dijo Loreto llenando una cuchara con puré de papa

- Bebe Potter – se burlo Draco, entonces Harry le mando una mirada de odio mezclada con una de ayúdame.

Desde el otro extremo del gran comedor Bridget la supuesta "novia oficial" de Harry (aunque había varias oficiales) se levanto de su lugar para ir a pelear por SU Harry.

- ¿Qué pretenden esta haciendo con MI Harry? – dijo Bridget enojada

- ¿Qué te pasa si es MIO? – dijo Daphne

- Ustedes dos se equivocan, es mió pues ustedes son muy poca cosa para el – dijo Loreto

- Chica, por que no regresan a su mesa otro día siguen discutiendo, Dumbledore ya empezara su discurso para finalizar el banquete – dijo Harry Nervioso

Loreto y Bridget se despidieron de Harry con un beso "casi" en los labios y se retiraron a su mesa enviándose miradas de muerte. Mientras estas dos chicas se iban Harry tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse de Daphne y ponerse en medio de Nott y de Draco.

- ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? – dijo Harry enojado

- Por que era divertido ver como le daban de comer en la boca al bebé Potter – se burlo Draco

- Maldito, pero me las vas a pagar – dijo Harry en tono de broma

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Dumbledore – Ahora que están todos bien comidos les pido su atención para comunicarles unas cuantas noticias. El señor Filch me ha pedido que les comunique sobre los objetos prohibidos en el castillo este año, la lista se encuentra en su despacho, el bosque prohibido esta "prohibido" como lo dice su nombre, otra cosa la copa de quidditch no se celebrara este año…

- Ya lo sabíamos – interrumpieron en voz no muy baja Draco y Harry

- Esto se debe a un evento que dará comienzo en el mes de octubre y se efectuar durante todo el años, esto acaparando gran tiempo y energía de los profesores pero ser que valdrá la pena tengo el placer de anunciarles que Hogwarts…

Pero en aquel momento se escucho un fuerte trueno las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par y un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y vestía una pata de palo negro apareció tras la puerta fue caminando hasta con Dumbledore que lo saludo y le hizo unas varias preguntas que el hombre contesto con un si o no, después se fue a sentar al lugar vació.

- Tengo el honor de presentarles a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras el profesor Moody – dijo Dumbledore

- ¿ojo loco Moody? Lo único que nos faltaba, ¿Qué profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras nos enviaran el próximo año todos van de mal en peor – se quejo Draco

- Como iba diciendo Hogwarts es el lugar sede de un evento que no se celebra hace un siglo me complace informarles que somos el colegio sede del torneo de los tres magos – dijo Dumbledore – Imagino que todos están deseando participar pero hemos acordado que solo los estudiantes de 17 años o más podrán participar en este. Nuestros invitados llegaran en octubre

Se oyeron varios reclamos y abucheos en el gran comedor, hasta que Dumbledore los mando a su habitación.

- ¡No puedo creer que nos hagan esto! – Dijo Draco enojado cuando llegaba junto con Harry a su habitación – No dejarnos participar es tan injusto.

- Yo lo voy a seguir intentando tengo que entrar ese torne – dijo Harry muy seguro

- ¿A que te refieres con que seguirás intentando? ¿Cómo lo aras? No creo que una poción envejece dora sirva – dijo Draco

- No lo se pero lo voy a descubrir aunque tenga que pasar horas en la biblioteca – dijo Harry

- Entonces yo te acompañare también quiero entrar a ese torneo – dijo Draco

Harry no estaba preocupado por entrar o no simplemente de hecho ni siquiera quería entrar pero sabía que su participación en ese torneo era segura, por lo que se encontraba preocupado era por Draco necesitaba que el rubio pusiera su nombre en el cáliz no quería que pasara una discusión como la que tuvo con Ron una vez.

Harry y Draco despertaron como si fuera un día de clases normales, el moreno al contrario de Hermione como lo había hecho una vez no dejo ninguna de las materias que tomaba el año pasado debido a que se sentí obligado a seguirlas estudiando por que tanto como su profesora de Artimancia y otros habían llegado a tener una relación "especial" con Harry, el chico tenía miedo a que se sintieran ofendidos si dejaban su asignatura.

La primera clase que tuvieron esa mañana fue encantamientos seguido de Artimancia (para Harry) y ahora Draco, Harry y los otros slytherin del grupo de los "populares" se dirigían a clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Son _escregutos _de cola explosiva recién nacidos – dijo orgullosamente Hagrid- Para que puedan criarlos ustedes mismos ¡va a ser un pequeño proyecto!

- ¿Por que tenemos que criarlos? – dijo Draco que se iba acercando a la caballa de Hagrid

- Que se yo – contesto Harry – Son las loqueras de este hombre

- ¿Qué hacen, para que sirven? – pregunto Draco nuevamente

- Exacto no me da mucha gracia cuidar a esas "cosas" si no me sirven para algo – agrego Harry

- Eso lo sabrán la próxima clase Malfoy, Potter ahora tienen que intentar alimentarlos pero tengan cuidado que algunos tienen aguijón probablemente son los machos, las hembras tienen una especie de cosa succionadora en la barriga que sirve… eh pues para chupar sangre.

- Ahora comprendo para que estamos criando estas cosas – dijo Draco sarcásticamente - ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarlo, aguijonearlo y chuparle la sangre al mismo tiempo? Es genial no

- ¡Yo quiero una! – Dijo Harry sarcástico, decidió seguirle el juego a Draco ya que muchas veces llegaba a ser muy divertido – Me muero de ganas por tener una mascota con todas esas funciones

- El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles – dijo Hermione- Por ejemplo la sangre de Dragón tiene propiedades curativas y no creo que mucha gente quiera tener a un dragón como mascota.

- Granger te digo algo no estamos hablando de dragones si no de es-cre-gu-tos por si no te has dado cuenta – dijo Draco

- De eso ya me di cuenta Malfoy, solo te recalcaba que pueden tener propiedades curativas – dijo Hermione sin hacer mucho caso

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo leíste en algún libro, por que verdaderamente yo no eh leído nada acerca de que los _escregutos _tengan alguna propiedad curativa, y eso que e leído muy buena parte de la biblioteca – dijo Harry

- Ahora no recuerdo en que libro lo leí – contesto Hermione algo enojada

- Admítelo Granger todo lo que dices es mentira – dijo Draco – No puedes competir con Harry Potter, el mejor estudiante del curso.

- ¡Bah! ¿El mejor estudiante del curso? – Dijo Ron sarcásticamente – Yo solo lo veo como un mujeriego arrogante y presumido

- Tal vez seré un mujeriego Weasley pero por lo menos tengo alguien con quien besuquearme no como tú que solo te da besos tú abuela – dijo Harry todos los slytherin estallaron en risa e incluso unas cuantas chicas de Gryffindor como Parvatil y Lavander

- ¡¿Quieres un duelo, verdad Potter?! – dijo Ron sacando su varita y poniéndose en guardia

- Ron ¡No! – Dijo Hermione tomando a su amigo por un brazo y haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos – No seas tonto no hagas esto, además de perder puntos perderías este duelo, Potter esta mucho más experimentado que tu lo quieren avanzar de curso.

- Déjame Hermione yo se lo que ago – dijo Ron sacándose de su amiga

- ¿quieres un duelo? – Dijo Harry – Un duelo tendrás

- ¡Rictusempra! – grito Ron

- ¡Protejo! – reacciono Harry rápidamente haciendo que el hechizo se le regresara Ron y se estampara con un árbol.

Harry tenía mucha experiencia en los duelos, había peleado con audaces mortífagos como no iba a poder con un chico de 4° curso además durante este tiempo había estado practicando en aulas vacías para no perder práctica.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Potter has atacado a Ron? – pregunto Hagrid

- No profesor, Weasley me ataco lo único que yo hice fue protegerme con un _protejo,_ así que básicamente yo no lo ataque el me ataco – dijo Harry muy tranquilo

Hagrid no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Ron a así que no le quedo más remedio que castigar a Ron y dejar ir a Harry. Después de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas los chicos fueron a almorzar donde Draco le mostró a Harry un articulo muy interesante sobre "los weasley" que pensaba enseñárselo a Ron más tarde, después del almuerzo los chicos tuvieron Trasformaciones y doble clase de herbología. Los chicos entraron al castillo para ir al gran comedor después de ahí a su sala común pero tuvieron la ¿suerte? De encontrarse con Ron que iba bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo para ir al gran comedor.

- ¡Eh Weasley! ¡Weasley! – gritaron Draco y Harry al ver a Ron

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ron enojado

- Tu padre a salido en el periódico, Weasley! – Dijo Draco muy alto para que toda la gente que había en el vestíbulo lo escuchara - ¡Escucha esto!

_Más errores en el ministerio de magia_

_Muy cuestionados por la falta de seguridad en los mundiales de quidditch y aun incapaces de explicar la desaparición de sus brujas, los funcionarios se vieron inmersos ayer ante otra situación a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley del departamento contra el uso incorrecto de los objetos muggle _

- ¿Tan importante es que ni siquiera aciertan su nombre? – dijo Draco

- No es de extrañarse – dijo Harry- Tratándose de un don nadie

Malfoy siguió leyendo la noticia acaparando la atención de toda la gente del vestíbulo y haciendo que Ron se pusiera rojo de furia.

- ¡Y viene una foto Weasley! – dijo Draco – Donde tus padres están afuera de tu casa… bueno si a eso se le puede llamar casa, oye otra cosa a tu madre no le vendría nada mal perder un poco de peso

- ¡Wow! Felicidades han salido en el periódico – dijo Harry - ¿no estas feliz?

- Cierra la boca Malfoy – dijo Hermione – Que yo recuerde Ron no te contrato para que le leyeras las noticias

- A mi nadie me contrata Granger, yo solo quería hacerle un pequeño favor a Weasley al leerle esta noticia- dijo Draco- Oye tu también has pasado el verano con ellos ¿no? Dime su madre siempre tiene esa expresión de cerdita o es por la foto.

- Pues tu madre parece que siempre esta oliendo mierda ¿o solo es cuando tu estas cerca? – dijo Ron dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando al gran comedor

-Nadie insulta a mi madre Weasley – dijo Draco- ¡Rictu…

-A no tú no muchacho – dijo Moody

De un momento a otro Draco había sido convertido en "el magnifico hurón volador" fue realmente gracioso, cuando Malfoy había vuelto a la normalidad y lo iban a llevar con Snape, Harry tuvo que morderse los labios y voltearse a un lado para no reír al ver a su amigo.

- Vamos no fue tan malo ser un hurón – dijo Harry cuando Draco volvió a la sala común

- No es buen momento para tus bromas – contesto Harry enojado

Al irse a la cama Harry no pudo dormir y no fue por que estuvo buscando gran parte de la noche la manera de burlar el cáliz de fuego si no también por que no dejaba de pensar en la manera que se había comportado con Ron y Hermione, la manera de cómo había hablado a cerca de los Weasley ¿Cómo pudo decir todos esos insultos? ¿Cómo pudo hablar así de Arthur Weasley? Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero patán que daba miedo, aquellos comentarios hacia sus amigos si aun se les podía llamar así, le habían salido automáticamente ya no era como antes que tenía que pensar un poco antes de insultarlos que Malfoy le debía de dar un pisotón o algo por el estilo, ahora el lo hacia sin pensar sin dudarlo por un segundo le daba mucho miedo en la persona que se estaba convirtiendo.

A los de slytherin de cuarto curso les tocaba clase con Moody en jueves la compartían con los Gryffindor. Los siguientes dos días antes del jueves pasaron sin mucha novedad, a Harry se le había pasado su etapa de bromista, más bien dicho su etapa de merodeador había descubierto que no era lo suyo, aunque seguir saliendo con chicas era divertido y más cuando todas ellas siempre tenía algún presente para Harry. El jueves llego todos ansiaban por ir a la clase de Moody hasta Draco había puesto la excusa de que "quería saber que les iba a enseñar ese loco" el único que no ansiaba ir era Harry pues recordaba lo escalofriante y dolorosa que era esa clase. Draco y Harry se sentaron en los últimos asientos a Harry no le interesaba mucho la clase y Draco con tal de no admitir que tenía miedo a ojo loco dijo que "no quería que le pegara la locura"

Moody empezó a alardear sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, Harry se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco miraba entretenido sus manos hasta que Moody llamo la atención de los chicos.

- ¡Malfoy! De pie – dijo Moody- ¿sabes cuales son las maldiciones imperdonables que acabos de mencionar?

- Imeperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra – dijo el rubio muy seguro, aquellas maldiciones las habías escuchado nombrar varias veces

- Potter ¿sabes cual es el efecto de estas? – dijo Moody

- El imperius causa un control total en ti, el cruciatus una tortura un dolor insoportable y el avada kedavra la muerte – dijo Harry

- ¡Exacto! No están tan distraídos como pensé – dijo Moody – Solo hay un persona que aya sobrevivido a esta maldición y esta parada frente a mi

Moody se acerco a Harry y con la varita quito el cabello de su frente dejando ver la cicatriz. Los siguientes días pasaron muy normales, Harry asistía a sus clases era perseguido por las chicas, de hecho le había ido muy bien pues Snape le había otorgado 20 puntos en pociones ¿se estaría volviendo loco? Pensó Harry. En la última clase que habían tenido con Moody le había avisado que les iba a echar la maldición imperius a cada uno.

Moody los iba llamando uno por uno, Harry pudo ver como Neville hacia difíciles movimientos de gimnasia, Dean le dio tres vueltas a la aula saltando en un pie y cantando el himno nacional, Draco imito a un mono (algo que había sido muy gracioso por cierto) hasta que Moody llamo a Harry

.- Imperio – dijo Moody

"Salta a la mesa" – se escucho una voz

"No quiero "– escucho una voz en su cerebro

"Salta a la mesa" – se escucho la voz

"No voy a saltar, no quiero me parece ridículo" – escucho la voz que provenía de su cerebro

"Salta Ya" – dijo la voz

"No voy a saltar"

Harry sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo pero no saltaba a la mesa, sintió un increíble dolor pero no salto tan solo se estampo con un escritorio cuando se resistió a saltar a la mesa.

- ¡Miren esto! Potter se ha resistido mírenlo todos ustedes… lo condenado lo a logrado – dijo Moody.

Los profesores encargaban inmensas cantidades de deberes a los alumnos, claro que Harry iban reducidas e incluso Snape se las había reducido, McGonagall no le había dejado de deberes de practicar los hechizos, al igual flitwick, Moody ni que decir con haber resistido la maldición ya esta exento el me de septiembre y otros profesores le habían reducido notablemente los deberes.

Harry se despertó y no vio a su compañero de habitación dormido, eso era raro Draco siempre dormía el mayor tiempo posible y todavía faltaba un poco para la hora que se levantaba. El moreno se arreglo y bajó a la sala común para ver si ahí esta Draco y en efecto e rubio estaba en una mesa de la sala común con un montó de libros a su lado.

- ¿Por qué te has levantado hoy tan temprano? – pregunto Harry

- Por los malditos deberes, tengo un montón atrasados – dijo Draco

- ¿Tú? Preocupado por los deberes ¿vamos dime la verdad? – dijo Harry incrédulo ante las palabras del rubio

- Se que es algo raro pero mi padre me a amenazado que si no subo las notas… - dijo Draco

- Pero llevas buen promedio ¿no? – dijo Harry

- Llevaba el último mes del 3 curso lo baje mucho – dijo Draco

- Mira ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Harry acercándose al mural de anuncios

_Torneo de los tres magos_

_Los representantes de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran a las 6 en punto del viernes 30 de octubre las clases se suspenderán media hora antes._

_Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a sus dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros invitados._

- ¡Genial! Los estudiantes de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran el una semana – dijo Harry cambiando de tema.

- ¿Y de que sirve esto? De igual manera no podremos participar – dijo Draco

- Te equivocas e encontrado la manera de poder entrar – dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo

- ¿enserio? ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Draco emocionado

- No te lo diré hasta que sea momento – dijo Harry

Eran verdad las palabras de Harry tras investigar largo tiempo en la biblioteca había encontrado la forma de poder confundir al cáliz. Los días siguientes el castillo estaba sometido a una especie de limpieza y Filch el conserje estaba más feroz que nunca con los alumnos que olvidaban limpiar sus zapatos o iban mal fajados. Cuando llegaron las 6 de la tarde del 30 de octubre los alumnos estaban a las afueras del castillo, los jefes de casas acomodaban a sus alumnos, se podía notar la histeria de Snape si así se le podía llamar pues esta más estricto con sus alumnos que de costumbre.

- ¡Anderson! Párate bien no se encorves no entiende que se ves mas enano de lo que esta- grito Snape a un alumno de primer curso – Bellefort quítese esa ridícula cosa de la cabeza

Los alumnos permanecieron atentos mirando a todos lados preguntándose como llegarían los invitados, hasta que un chico de primer curso señalo al cielo, era un carruaje colosal color azul pálido que iba directo al palacio llevado por 12 enormes caballos alados. Cuando se estaciono el carruaje una mujer de enorme estatura bajo de el se paro frente a Dumbledore y converso un poco entonces entro al castillo con un grupo de alumnos vestidos con túnica azul de seda entraron al castillo. Después de la llegada de Madame Máxime los alumnos de Hogwarts veían el cielo esperando a ver llegar a los alumnos de Durmstrang hasta que se escucho un ruido proveniente del lago, donde se estaban formando olas y torbellinos hasta que un mástil lenta y majestuosamente fue saliendo un barco del lago, unos momentos después empezó a desembarcar la gente eran alumnos sumamente fornidos los que bajaban del barco. Unos momentos después todos los alumnos pasaron al gran comedor. Viktor Krum entro al gran comedor en busca donde sentarse Ron le hacía desesperadas señas de que se sentara en junto a el pero Viktor fue a sentarse junto a Harry y Draco

- ¡Harry y Draco! – saludo Viktor al sentarse junto con los chicos

- ¡Hola Viktor! ¿Qué tal el viaje? – dijo Harry agradablemente

- Muy bien gracias, atrape un poco de resfriado por los cambios de clima pero lo demás me encuentro bien – dijo Viktor

- ¡Me alegra! – contesto Draco

Los chicos siguieron platicando por un rato hasta que Dumbledore se levanto de su silla.

- Ha llegado el momento el torneo de los tres magos dará comienzo – dijo Dumbledore- Me gustaría mencionar algunas palabras para explicar un poco el procedimiento antes de que traigan el cofre. Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado durante meses para los preparativos del torneo, ellos junto con el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime y con migo estarán en el tribunal para que juzgara los esfuerzos de los campeones – continuó Dumbledore – señor Filch si usted tiene la amabilidad de traer el cofre

El conserje que había pasado inadvertido en el gran comedor, se encontraba en un rincón con un cofre de madera incrustado con joyas, cuando lo llamó Dumbledore este se acerco hacía el.

- El señor Bagman y Crouch han examinado bien ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar, habrá tres pruebas espaciadas durante el curso escolar – dijo Dumbledore – los campeones serán escogidos por un juez imparcial que será el cáliz de fuego

Dumbledore toco con su varita el cofre 3 veces, este se abrió y de ahí saco un cáliz de madera toscamente tallado de no ser por que de este salían llamas azules no hubiera llamado la atención.

- El que desee ser aspirante a este torneo deberá escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino junto con el de su colegio e introducirlo en el cáliz, tendrán 24 horas para hacer esto, mañana en la celebración de Halloween se escogerán los campeones – dijo Dumbledore – Para asegurarme de que nadie menor de 17 años introduzca su nombre dibujare una línea de la edad.

Harry y Draco regresaron a su habitación después del banquete, el rubio empezó a ponerse su pijama pero en ese momento Harry lo llamo.

- Vamos ya es hora – dijo Harry

- ¿Hora? ¿Hora de que? – pregunto el rubio confundido

- De ir a poner nuestro nombre en el cáliz, toma el mapa y la capa hay que salir ya es nuestra oportunidad – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué, el mapa? Pensé que Lupin te lo había quitado – dijo Draco

- Me lo quito, pero al final del curso me lo devolvió – contesto Harry

- ¡Que genial! – dijo Draco

Los chicos salieron bajo la capa hacía el gran el vestíbulo donde se encontraba el cáliz, Harry se acerco al cáliz e hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita, de ella salió un rayo de luz azul que apago por un momento la llama azul del cáliz.

- ¡Apresúrate! Introduce tu nombre en el cáliz – dijo Harry que lanzaba su papel al cáliz, Draco hizo lo mismo

Los chicos se quedaron viendo como el cáliz recobraba sus fuego azul y volvía a lanzar llamaradas, por un momento ambos tuvieron miedo de que este les regresara el papel , pero unos segundos después el cáliz volvió a la normalidad.

Faltaba muy poco para que el cáliz decidiera a los campeones ya casi todo el mundo terminada de cenar, a Draco le sudaban las manos no se ponía en paz miraba el reloj y por primera vez en su vida Draco se sintió feliz de que Dumbledore se levantara de su lugar para hablar.

.- El cáliz ya casi esta listo tan solo falta un minuto para que tome la decisión – dijo Dumbledore – cuando diga el nombre del campeón le ruego que venga aquí pasa por la mesa de profesores y entre a la sala de al lado

Una llamarada azul salio del cáliz lanzando con ella un pedazo de pergamino

- El campeón de Drumstrang es Viktor Krum –dijo Dumbledore

Viktor se levanto de su lugar y fue directo hasta con Dumbledore luego paso a la mesa de profesores, otra llamarada azul salio del cáliz lanzando un pedazo de pergamino.

- La campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacur - dijo Dumbledore

Fleur se levanto de su lugar paso entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw , otra llamarada azul salio del cáliz pero esta vez en vez de arrojar un pedazo de pergamino arrojo dos.

- Los campeones de Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore asombrado en todo el comedor se oyeron murmullos al escuchar "los campeones" – son Cedric Diggory y Harry Potter

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo!! A ver aquí les dejo otro enigma o clave por resolver ¿Por qué Harry esta saliendo con muchas chicas? Ya los deje pensando un poco espero leernos pronto y porfa dejen reviews**


	15. El cáliz de fuego III

**Capitulo XV: El cáliz de fuego III**

El gran comedor se quedo en silencio por un momento, pero uno instantes después Harry al mismo tiempo que Cedric se levantaron de su lugar y fueron hasta el frente, de la mesa de slytherin se oían gritos de apoyo a Harry al igual que insultos hacía los de Hufflepuff, de la misma manera pasaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudían para Diggory e insultaban a los Slytherin.

- Pasen al salón – dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente – Enseguida iremos nosotros

Harry y Cedric caminaron al salón donde se encontraban los demás campeones. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir pues técnicamente ambos eran campeones de Hogwarts pero Cedric estaba muy confundido no podía haber dos campeones de Hogwarts y menos Harry el no podía ser, no tenía la edad. Al entrar a la sala donde se encontraban los otros dos campeones, Fleur desde el sillón donde estaba sentada miro a Diggory y a Harry muy confundida.

- ¿Quién es el campeón de _Hogwag_? Solo _puegde_ ser uno_ ¿Pog _que están ustedes dos? – pregunto Fleur desconcertada

- Por que ambos somos campeones de Hogwarts – contesto Cedric

- ¿Cómo? No _puegde _haber dos campeones de _Hogwag_, es el torneo de los tres magos, se _supogne_ que solo compiten tres magos – dijo Fleur, en ese momento Viktor había levantado la vista dándose cuenta de que uno de los campeones era Harry.

- ¿Harry? Pero pensé que tú no podías competir, que eras demasiado joven – dijo Viktor

- ¡Exacto! El no _puegde competig_, es demasiado joven – dijo Fleur exaltada

Harry no sabía que decir, realmente se encontraba confundido, pues si se portaba arrogante era más que obvio que el introdujo su nombre en el cáliz aparte de ojo loco Moody, esa era la razón por la que su nombre había salido junto con el de Cedric, estaba dos veces el nombre de Harry en el cáliz, Harry era el chico más preparado de Hogwarts obviamente pero al estar su nombre en el "cuarto colegio" el cáliz se confundió por eso eligió a Cedric y el ambos a la vez por si Harry participaba para "el otro colegio" por eso lanzo los pergaminos al mismo tiempo. Mientras Harry meditaba sobre este tema por la puerta entro Dumbledore junto con los otros dos directores, también entro Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, McGonagall y Snape.

- ¡Que buen chiste _señog _Bagma ¡ - dijo Fleur en tono sarcástico – Dos campeones en _Hogwag _y uno menor de edad.

- ¿Un chiste señorita Delacour? Pero no es un chiste Harry es el cuarto o tercer campeón no lo se muy bien exactamente por que su nombre salió junto con el de Cedric así que Cedric puede ser el cuarto campeón y Harry el tercero o Harry el cuarto y Cedric el tercero – dijo Ludo Bagman

-_ Pego_ como ya dije es demasiado joven para_ competig_ – dijo Fleur con desden- Madame Maxime me están diciendo que va a _competig "Haggy" _– añadiendo un tono especial a la palabra Haggy

- Tengo que admitir que a sido muy extraño, pero lo de la restricción de edad solo se pusieron este año así que su nombre salio del cáliz, es un participante más del torneo al igual que usted además por lo que se Harry es el chico más inteligente del curso pensaban adelantarlo dos año, entonces no creo que tenga problemas – dijo Ludo

Harry se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Fleur que era para dos personas, la chica con herencia de veela se había calmada respecto al tema sabía que no podía hacer nada más y se volvió a sentar al lado de Harry, Viktor por su parte nunca había dicho nada tan solo seguía mirando la chimenea, Cedric miraba unos cuantos retratos y Harry observaba como se peleaban los directores de las demás escuela.

- Ya eh dicho que no puse mi nombre en el cáliz – volvió a Repetir Harry

- Entonces ¿Qué vamos a _haceg_ con este asunto? – dijo Madame Maxime

- Es inevitable Madame Maxime tiene que competir en el torneo, el cáliz lo eligió ¿Qué es lo que opinas tú al respecto Severus? Eres su jefe de casa – dijo Ludo Bagma

Snape se encontraba en una situación muy difícil, si Potter estaba como campeón daría gloria, fama y respeto a Slytherin que era lo que Severus siempre había querido pero por otra parte ¡Era Potter! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el? ¿no pudo hacer cualquier otro estudiante de su casa?

- Se va a ser lo que se tenga que hacer – dijo Snape fríamente

- Entonces esta decidido Harry es el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts a no el tercero ¿o el cuarto? Mejor dejemos los números solamente son campeones – dijo Ludo – Barty por que no le das las instrucciones a los chicos.

Barty Crouch les dio las instrucciones a los campeones respecto a las pruebas y a todo lo relacionado. Al salir de aquel salón Harry y Fleur se podría decir que eran excelentes amigos, pues mientras que se encontraban observando como sus directivos platicaban la rubia y el moreno platicaban animadamente.

- Bueno cuéntame como lo hiciste – dijo Cedric cuando ambos chicos salieron de la sala

- Supongo que con mi inteligencia y astucia, característica de los slytherin se me ocurrió algo ¿no? – dijo Harry

- Órale con razón te querían adelantar dos años – dijo Cedric

Harry fue hasta las mazmorras para ir a la sala común de Slytherin, y cuando entro en ella, no pudo creer lo que vio había una súper fiesta mejor que la de los gemelos Weasley pues en esta había elfos sirviendo champagne, unos cuantos dulces y cervezas de chocolate.

- ¡Ya llego el campeón! – grito un chico

- ¿Qué paso Potter? Siempre si fue un error lo del nombre de Diggory – pregunto un chico

- Lamentablemente no, también tendré que competir con el – respondió Harry

- Verdaderamente es una mierda, no se como pudo salir el nombre de Diggory en el cáliz es un tanto extraño no os parece – dijo otro chico

- Igual no vale la pena preocuparnos sabemos que Harry ganara, claro que nosotros le aremos la vida un poco más pesada a Diggory – dijo Draco

En la sala de slytherin hubo una fiesta tremenda, duro hasta las 3 de la mañana aproximadamente, ahora que el profesor Snape fue a decirles que se callaran de una buena vez, todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo a sus dormitorios excepto Harry, unos cuantos chicos de 6 y 7 curso y Draco que estaba acostado en un sillón totalmente ebrio.

- Tan vulnerable es Draco al alcohol solamente fueron cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Harry al ver a Draco

- No eran cervezas de mantequilla comunes – dijo un chico de 7° curso

- ¿A que te refieres Butch? - pregunto Harry extrañado

- Bueno digamos que las cervezas que tomo Malfoy estaban adulteradas – contesto un chico de 6°

- ¿Cómo que adulteradas Ludwig? ¿Qué tenían? – pregunto Harry un poco mas preocupado

- Solamente tenían más alcohol de lo normal – dijo Butch – eso es todo nada de que preocuparse

- Jaja… es verdad hermano, su divertido ver como bailaba Malfoy, además de destruirle el ego al decir que se podía tomar una botella de hidromiel entera sin que le hiciera efecto – contesto Ludwig

Harry miro a Draco dormido en el sillón le pareció un tanto ¿guapo? Con su cabello rubio platino y sus finas facciones, pero en que estaba pensando Draco Malfoy era un hombre, a Harry le gustaban las mujeres como se le pudo meter aquel pensamiento en la cabeza, pero a decir verdad no era malo, había que aceptar cuando una persona era atractiva ¿no? Como Diggory era un chico atractivo. Harry decidió sacarse aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y mejor llevar a su amigo a la habitación sería un tanto cruel dejarlo ahí.

Harry se encontraba un tanto preocupado no por el torneo si no por Sirius, desde el verano solo había recibido una carta muy corta de el que decía, que se encontraba bien, no tenía ningún problema, pero eso fue en agosto ahora estaban ya en noviembre y no tenía ninguna información de el ¿estaría bien? ¿Lo habrían atrapado los dementores? Eso era imposible ¿no? Si lo hubieran atrapado habría salido en el profeta.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto cansado, puesto que no había logrado dormir mucho en la noche, al despertar Draco ya no estaba dormido algo que se le hacía un tanto extraño pero bueno, tomo un ducha y salio a desayunar, aquella mañana la primera clase que tenían era pociones y les tocaba a las 10:00 a.m. así que no tenía de que preocuparse, bajo tranquilamente a la sala común donde todos los chicos traían botones que decían "Apoya a Harry Potter el único campeón de Hogwarts" Harry fue hacía el gran comedor para desayunar algo antes de ir a clase, pero al entrar al vestíbulo pudo ver carteles con su foto y su nombre de unos 10 o 15 metros de alto que decían lo mismo que los botones.

- ¿Qué te gustan Harry? – dijo Draco que se acercaba a Harry corriendo.

- Eh, claro no se que decir – dijo Harry

- Y aun no has visto lo mejor – dijo un chico de 6° curso que se acercaba

- Cygnus, tiene mucha razón ve esto – dijo Draco- Date la media vuelta

Harry se dio la media vuelta como se lo ordenaron y pudo ver unos carteles con la foto de Cedric más chicos que los de Harry, pero Cedric en estos tenían una nariz de cerdo y en el cartel decía "Si eres un cerdo, apoya a Cerdic Diggory el autentico Cerdo de Hogwarts" y otro decía "No apoyes a Cerdic Diggory el único cerdo de Hogwarts" y cada cierto tiempo los carteles soltaban un "oing, oing" algo que hizo que Harry se muriera de risa, aunque tenía que admitir que eso que hicieron a los carteles de Cedric era algo… ya saben

- ¿Qué opinas sobre los carteles amigo? – pregunto Cygnus

- Son geniales – contesto Harry sin más que decir.

Harry y Draco fueron hacía en gran comedor donde la mesa de Slytherin recibió a Harry con aplausos y gritos, Harry se sentó a desayunar algo y observo la mesa de Hufflepuff donde noto que Victoria una de sus "admiradoras" comía alejada de las demás chicas.

- ¡Victoria! – llamo Harry a la chica la cual fue corriendo rápidamente hasta con Harry

- ¿Qué necesitas Harry? – dijo Victoria llegando a la mesa de slytherin

- Ven siéntate – dijo Harry sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros, que rápido las calmo con una mirada más matadora - ¿Por qué traes ese botón? – dijo Harry al verle a Victoria un botón que decía "Vamos Cedric a ganar"

- Lo siento de verdad, pero me obligaron a ponérmelo – contesto Victoria

- ¿Qué no somos amigos? ¿O algo más? – Pregunto Harry – Me deberías apoyar a mi ¿no?, mejor ponte este botón – entrego botones que decían apoya a Harry- Y dale estos a las chicas del "club" de tú casa, claro si es que quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.

- Por su puesto Harry – dijo Victoria quitándose el botón de Cedric y poniéndose en de Harry.

- Entonces por que no vas a dárselos – dijo Harry, que tomo con delicadeza la cara de Victoria y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

La chica emocionada por lo que hizo Harry corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y empezó a hablar con las demás chicas. Harry no sabía muy bien por que había hecho aquello, lo mas seguro fue que lo hizo inconscientemente, quizás por que alguna vez sufrió en ese torneo, por que tuvo que aguantar muchas burlas, mucha discriminación y peleas, ahora era lo que menos quería, ahora quería ser el mejor, el que tenía más admiradoras y el más apoyado, claro que todo eso estaba en su inconsciente.

Harry bajo a la mazmorras junto con Draco para tomar clase doble de pociones, quería saber como se comportaba Snape con el ¿lo seguiría ignorando como siempre ahora que era campeón y daba fama y orgullo a la casa de slytherin? O lo trataría de una manera diferente, aunque eso era sumamente imposible, pues con el rencor que le tenía Snape a James Potter, dudaba mucho que lo tratara bien.

Hermione y Ron caminaban hacía la clase pociones, platicando acerca del torneo de los tres magos.

- Verdaderamente no se como pudo salir el nombre de Potter del cáliz – dijo Ron

- Yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea Ron, sabía que Potter estaba avanzado en magia pero no creo que sea capaz de burla la línea de la edad que hizo Dumbledore – dijo Hermione

- Eso casi no importa, como dijo alguien lo hecho, hecho esta, de lo que ahora me estoy dando cuenta es que ¿Por qué no pudieron ser otros campeones? Digo tenemos a un Slytherin como campeón y al "hermoso" Diggory ¿Qué peores campeones nos pudieron tocar?

- Pero viendo el lado positivo, ambos son muy buenos estudiantes así que Hogwarts tiene altas posibilidades de ganar el torneo – dijo Hermione – Por cierto notaste lo que están haciendo los Slytherin contra Cedric

-¿Hablas de los carteles del vestíbulo? Son geniales lo único malo es que son producto de los Slytherin – dijo Ron – Verdaderamente yo no pienso apoyar a Hogwarts mejor apoyare a Viktor Krum

- Ron ¿pero como puedes decir eso? Se supone que debemos apoyar a nuestro colegio e incluso Cerdic digo Cedric es un algo pegajoso, - se excuso – Debe apoyar a Potter y Potter a Cedric

- Pero como puedes decir eso si son… - se detuvo Ron al ver a Harry en la puerta del aula de pociones – Mira quien esta aquí

- Era obvio que Potter iba a estar en aquí toma clase de Pociones con nosotros – dijo Hermione

- Verdaderamente no se que le ven todas esas chicas a Potter - dijo Ron al ver que Harry estaba rodeado de Chicas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Snape entro al aula ordenando a todos los alumnos que entraran, Todos entraron menos Harry que no se dio cuenta de cuando paso Snape por estar hablando con una chica de 5 ° curso y Ron que veía enojado a Harry

- Señor Potter, no por que este exento de exámenes significa que no va a tomar clase, le pido de favor que entre – dijo Snape haciendo entrar a Harry al aula – En cuanto usted señor Weasley queda reprobado este mes, por estar parado ahí como idiota.

La clase de pociones fue normal hasta que Colin llego a la aula pidiendo a Harry que subiera con los demás campeones, en cuanto a Snape, seguía casi como siempre ignorando a Harry aunque ahora se podía notar una muy pequeña amabilidad hacía el.

- ¡Hola! Colin – saludo Harry

- ¡Hola! Es genial ¿no Harry? Que seas tu el campeón, mira yo también te apoyo – dijo Colin ensayándole a Harry un botón que decía apoya a Harry Potter y luego cambiaba a Diggory apesta.

- Si, claro gracias por apoyarme – dijo Harry

- De nada, bueno nos vemos luego – dijo Colin al llegar al aula.

Harry pudo notar que los demás campeones ya estaban ahí al igual, que Ludo Bagman y desgraciadamente Rita Skeeter. Harry entro al aula saludo de lejos a los campeones y fue hasta con Bagman que lo estaba llamando.

- Harry en un momento llegara el experto con Dumbledore para la revisión de varitas tu sabes, es el elemento más importante y todo… - dijo Bagman – Después la señorita Skeeter ara una pequeña sesión de fotografía.

- Si claro señor Bagman entiendo bien – dijo Harry

- Me pregunto si podría tener una entrevista privada con Harry, ya sabe es el más joven de los campeones – dijo Rita

- Lo siento señorita Skeeter no doy entrevistas privadas – contesto Harry rápidamente y se fue hacia con Fleur dejando a Rita con la boca abierta.

Paso alrededor de una semana, después de todo de la comprobación de varitas todo se encontraba normal, los slytherin le jugaban bromas pesadas a los Hufflepuff, Harry tenía su club de admiradoras y todo eso, esa tarde Draco y Harry se dirigieron al gran comedor para ir cenar como de costumbre

- Verdaderamente estoy cansado – dijo Harry que se dejaba caer en su asiento

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Draco

- Por la persecución de chicas guapas – alardeo Harry

- Jaja… Oye mira esa lechuza viene hacia ti, no es la hora del correo ¿verdad? – dijo Draco señalando una lechuza

Harry vio la lechuza que Draco señalaba era más grande de lo normal, y en el pico llevaba un pergamino enrollado, se paro frente a Harry, quien le quito la carta y la empezó junto con Draco que estaba ahí de metiche como siempre

_Querido Harry:_

_En cuanto me entere de lo ocurrido acerca que tú participaras en el torneo de los tres magos, estoy de nueva cuenta en el país no te preocupes por mi estoy bien escondido, necesito hablar con tigo cara a cara, esta noche a las 12:00 p.m. asegúrate de estar solo_

_Sirius _

- ¿Por qué querrá hablar con tigo? – Pregunto Draco - ¿Para felicitarte?

- No lo creo, será mejor que termine de comer pronto y vaya hacia la sala común – dijo Harry.

Harry salió del gran comedor sin esperar al rubio, claro que Draco fue detrás de el quería saber que era lo que le diría Sirius. Ambos chicos esperaron en la sala común para las 11:50 esta se encontraba totalmente desierta solo estaban Harry y Draco, en unos momentos más Sirius apareció su rostro en la chimenea que miraba asombrado la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¡Hola chicos! Vaya la sala común de slytherin es un tanto fría – dijo Sirius al mirar las paredes de piedra, los sillones de piel negros y los estandartes de slytherin colgados

- ¡Hola Tío Sirius! – saludo Draco lo que hizo que Harry y Sirius lo vieran raro

- ¡Hola Sirius! ¿Para que necesitabas verme? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno Harry iré directo al grano ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz? – pregunto Sirius, lo que hizo que Draco y Harry se miraran – Entonces si lo pusiste

- Bueno es divertido también Draco lo puso – dijo Harry

- ¿Pero como fue que lo hiciste? – pregunto Sirius confundido un chico de 4° curso no sería capaz de burlar una línea de la edad.

- Simplemente fue un encantamiento confundidor base cuatro combinado con… - dijo Harry pero Sirius lo interrumpió

- ¿Sabes que han muerto mucha gente en ese torneo?- Harry asintió- Harry por lo que se, también el nombre de Cedric Diggory salió junto con el tuyo ¿no es verdad?

- Si es verdad, pero no tengo la menor idea, de por que salió el nombre de Diggory y el mió – dijo Harry

- Esto no me da confianza – dijo Sirius- Chicos me tengo que ir, ya no me queda tiempo, Harry estaré más en contacto con tigo y por favor avísame de cualquier cosa

Los días se fueron volando, la primera prueba cada vez se encontraba más cerca, un día antes de esta les dieron permiso a los alumnos que salieran a Hogsmead para relajarse un poco. Harry y Draco salieron ambos iban un tanto abrigados por frió aire que asía.

- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Qué tal a madame tumpie la casa del té? – dijo Draco bromeando

- Claro pero solo si vamos como pareja – rió Harry amargamente – mejor vamos a las tres escobas ¿no te parece?

- Bueno como quieras- contesto Draco

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a las tres escobas, al entrar no muy lejos pudieron ver a Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, Hermione tenía una libreta que decía P.E.D.D.O. y tenía puesto un botón con las mismas siglas, al ver esto Draco se acerco a ellos no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlos.

- ¿Peddo? – Leyó el rubio- ¿Quién se lo echo?

- Seguramente Granger o Weasley, son los únicos miembros de la asociación de la flatulencia ¿no? – rió Harry

- Vaya Granger nunca pensé que te gustara participar en esto – dijo Draco

- No es ninguna asociación de la flatulencia, para su información no es peddo es P.E.D.D.O que significa… - dijo Hermione

- No es necesario que les expliques Hermione, para que estar perdiendo el tiempo con estos idiotas, ¿Por qué no se largan de una buena vez? – dijo Ron

- Bueno como quieran, solamente no se olviden de invitarnos para su próxima reunión de la asociación de las flatulencias- dijeron Draco y Harry y se retiraron.

Al día siguiente iba a ser la 1° prueba, Harry no estaba preocupado por ella, pero había que admitir que el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido ahora se encontraba en el gran comedor, comiendo junto con Draco cuando observo que Snape se acercaba hacía el.

- Potter tienes que bajar a los terrenos del castillo, es hora de la primera prueba sígueme – dijo Snape

- Si claro profesor Snape – dijo Harry que siguió a Snape

- Potter una cosa has lo mejor que puedas es la gloria de Slytherin – dijo Snape, Harry asintió

Al llegar a la tienda de los campeones, ya se encontraban ahí Fleur, Viktor y Cedric y Ludo Bagman esperando.

- ¡Harry! ¡Bien! Ya están todos los campeones – dijo Ludo Bagman- Ahora por favor pónganse en un circulo y metan la mano en esta bolsa para que saquen la miniatura de aquello que se van a enfrentar, las damas primero por favor señorita Delacour.

Fleur metió la mano en la bolsa y saco una miniatura de Dragón que tenía un numero 2, enseguida metió la mano la mano Viktor que saco un Draco con el numero 3, seguido de Cedric por el numero 1 y Harry con el numero 4. Harry no pensó en como iba a vencer el dragón si no que pensaba en lo que le había dicho Snape prácticamente le estaba deseando buena suerte para decir verdad fue un tanto escalofriante, el tiempo paso hasta que el turno de Harry llego.

Harry salió donde estaba en dragón podía hacer muchas cosas para vencerlo pero no tenía que hacer algo muy impresionante "Recuerda Harry, algo para vencerlo pero no muy impresionante" pensaba Harry una y otra vez el dragón aun no lo había visto, pero de un momento a otro el dragón empezó a lanzarle fuego a la roca donde estaba escondido, Harry salió corriendo y entre la desesperación de que el dragón lo fuera a atacar lanzó un hechizo sumamente complicado, que hizo que el dragón quedara petrificado luego fue encarcelado por una pared de hielo, Harry tomo el huevo rápidamente dejando a los jueces boquiabiertos.

- Idiota – se dijo Harry a si mismo al ver lo que había hecho

- Vamos Potter, por que no vas a la enfermería cuando regreses te darán tu puntuación – dijo Snape que se acercaba a Potter

- No quiero que me den mi puntuación ahora, me encuentro bien tan solo tengo unos rasguños – dijo Harry

- Es necesario que vayas a la enfermería mientras preparan tu puntaje – dijo Snape jalando a Harry para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Harry siguió a Snape hasta la enfermería y pudo notar que todos los demás campeones estaban sumamente demacrados. Unos 10 minutos más tarde todos los campeones salieron juntos para que les dieran su puntuación.

- Por último pero no menos importante el señor Potter- dijo Bagman, todos los jueces le pusieron la calificación máxima hasta Karkarov que en un momento lo dudo – Vaya ya tenemos los resultados de la primera prueba, en primer lugar el señor Potter con la máxima calificación que se puede dar, sorprendente el más chico de los campeones y el mejor hasta el momento, en segundo lugar el señor Diggory, en tercero el señor Krum y en cuarto la señorita Delacour.

Todos los jueces y profesores de Hogwarts estaban sorprendidos ante el poderoso encantamiento que había hecho Harry e incluso algunos de ellos nunca habían visto a alguien realizar ese encantamiento a ningún otro mago y se morían de ganas por hablar con Harry.

**Les pido una gran disculpa por haber tardado tanto, lo que pasa que me agobiaron horrible las tareas y otras cosas, bueno les prometo que actualizare pronto espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor dejen reviews**


	16. El cáliz de fuego IV

**Capitulo XVI: El cáliz de fuego IV**

Harry regreso un momento a la tienda de los campeones por un lado se sentía un tanto estupido por haber hecho aquel encantamiento ahora como le iba explicar, para la próxima prueba plantearía lo que iba a hacer. Cuando Harry menos se lo esperaba, antes de que pudiera huir, todos los jueces, junto con un montón de reporteros y otras personas rodearon a Harry.

- Dígame señor Potter ¿Cómo es que pudo convocar tan avanzado encantamiento? Incluso este encantamiento es muy avanzado para los chicos de 7° curso – dijo un reportero.

- Antes de que el señor Potter les pueda conceder una entrevista, debemos hablar nosotros primero con el, así que si son tan amables de esperarnos afuera – dijo Ludo Bagman echando a todas las personas que no pertenecieran al comité de jurado o no tuvieran nada relacionado con ese evento.

Cuando hubieron salido todos los reporteros y otra gente, Harry se puso más nervioso ahora tenía que dar una explicación concreta, todos los jueces de la prueba lo rodeaban al igual que el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.

- Sorprendente encantamiento – dijo Karkarov – Un mago mucho más experimentado que usted no habría logrado hacerlo ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo usted señor Potter?

Harry se quedo callado unos segundos, le parecía raro que Dumbledore no interviniera pero de igual de una manera u otra estos últimos años Harry no había estado apegado a Dumbledore como lo hizo una vez. Todos miraban a Harry con una innata curiosidad o simplemente lo veían raro como si un par de monos bailaran en su cabeza.

- Simplemente fue estudio profesor Karkarov, pasar horas en la biblioteca ayuda al igual que practicar en aulas vacías – contesto Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Pero, yo se que eso ayuda mucho practicar y todo lo demás, pero hacer un encantamiento de tal magnitud, un encantamiento convocado por un chico de 14 años me parece un tanto imposible, no dudo en lo más mínimo que usted señor Potter es el único estudiante en el colegio que puede convocar algo así – dijo Fudge- Tiene que haber algo más

- Lo siento señor ministro pero no hay nada más, como le he dicho todo es cuestión de practica simplemente- dijo Harry

- Entonces si es cuestión de práctica, usted esta muy avanzado para su curso, Albus ¿ha pensado adelantar unos cuantos cursos a Harry? Según mi opinión ahora el debería estar en 7° curso y sería el mejor estudiante del curso – dijo Fudge

- Lo he pensado Cornelius, lo he intentado, el año pasado cuando convoco un Patronus Corpóreo a la perfección, pero Harry no quiero – dijo Dumbledore

- Señores, si no hay nada más que decir ¿me puedo retirar? – pregunto Harry

- Por supuesto Harry, no queremos privar a la casa de slytherin de estar sin su campeón – dijo Dumbledore

Harry salió de la tienda de los campeones pensando que para la próxima prueba tenía que pensar en algo efectivo pero que no asombrara tanto, pero ya que más daba los jueces habían visto aquel encantamiento que era realmente sorprendente, ya no se les haría extraño ver a Harry lanzando otro magnifico conjuro. Harry camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin donde ya se había armado un gran reventón.

- Cuanto tardaste hermano – dijo Draco – Pues ¿Qué tanto hacías?

- Nada, nada en especial tan solo respondía un par de entrevistas- contesto Harry- Oye Draco te voy a pedir un favor, no te vayas a tomar o comer lo que te den Butch o Ludwig

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con ellos? – pregunto Draco extrañado

- Tengo mis razones créeme – dijo Harry

La fiesta duró hasta las cuatro de la mañana o más bien hasta que Snape llego enfurecido casi lanzándoles maleficios a todos y por que no, diciendo un par palabrotas, para que los mocosos se largara a dormir y lo dejaran dormir a el en paz.

A la mañana siguiente habían citado a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de 4° grado en adelante al gran comedor a las 6:30 de la mañana, antes de que el desayuno empezara, para poder darles un anuncio. Harry, Draco y el resto de la casa de slytherin se iban cayendo de sueño, apenas habían logrado dormir dos horas a lo mucho. Todas las casas iban bien, con algo de sueño pero no dormidos e incluso Hufflepuff, los alumnos de esa casa parecían frescos como una lechuga, eso significaba que su festejo no había durado mucho. En cuanto Harry y Draco se sentaron en la mesa de slytherin ambos cayeron dormidos uno recostándose en el otro.

- Se acerca el baile de navidad, una tradición del torneo de los tres magos, al baile solo asistirán los alumnos de 4° grado en adelante, si desean invitar a alguien más joven están en derecho de hacerlo, en mi opinión este baile es una magnifica oportunidad… - empezó a decir McGonagall pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a un par de chicos en la mesa de slytherin dormidos a pierna suelta - ¡Potter, Malfoy! – exclamo

- Pro…fesora McGonagall – se despertaron Harry y Draco al oír los gritos de McGonagall

- ¿Me pueden repetir de lo que estaba hablando? – pregunto McGonagall con voz severa, Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas sin saber que decir

- ¿Algo sobre el baile de Navidad? – dijo Harry un tanto inseguro

- Vaya, parece que si me escucho cuando dormía. Como decía este baile es una magnifica oportunidad de conocer mejor a nuestros invitado, los campeones tendrán que abrir el baile con su pareja – McGonagall no se movió de lugar, le echo una rápida mirada a Cedric y se quedo viendo a Harry, para esto Snape ya estaba en pegado en la mesa de slytherin

- ¿Bailar? ¿Usted ha dicho que voy a bailar? Pero si yo no bailo – dijo Harry automáticamente

- Claro que baila y va a abrir el baile de navidad junto con su pareja – dijo McGonagall

- Pero ya le eh dicho que yo no bailo, yo no se bailar – protesto Harry

- Claro que sabe bailar Potter – dijo Snape que se metía en la conversación

- Si no sabe bailar alguien le va a enseñar – dijo McGonagall, a Harry le vino a la mente la vez en que McGonagall bailo con Ron- Profesor Snape, le haría el favor al señor Potter de enseñarlo a bailar

- ¡¿Qué?! – Protesto Snape- No cree que sería más conveniente que usted lo ensañara a bailar.

- No lo se profesor, pero se lo pido a usted, por que es el jefe de la casa a donde pertenece Potter – dijo McGonagall, Snape la miro con algo de odio y se acerco a Harry

-Vamos Potter ponte de pie – dijo Snape con un tono más molesto de lo habitual, Harry miro con un tanto de miedo, pensó que Snape se negaría rotundamente

- Profesor Snape creo que ya no es necesario que me enseñe como bailar, e recordado como hacerlo – dijo Harry que se hacía para atrás – Mire se lo puedo mostrar – dijo Harry tomando a Pansy y empezando a bailar con ella

- Me alegra que lo allá recordado Potter – dijo McGonagall- Bueno creo que era todo lo que les tenía que decir del baile que se efectuara en 3 semanas para ser preciso- McGonagall

A Harry se le quito el sueño después de que casi bailaba con Snape, había sido una experiencia un tanto escalofriante ahora el y Draco se dirigían a encantamientos.

- ¿Un baile? ¿para que demonios queremos un baile?- dijo Harry un tanto molesto, al moreno no le agradaban ese tipo de eventos, nunca le habían agradado y nunca le agradarían

- Tu de que te preocupas Harry, le puedes pedir a cualquier chica del colegio que vaya al baile con tigo, aparte de ser el campeón de Hogwarts y más exitoso del momento también eres el sex-symbol – dijo Draco riendo

- Jaja – rió en un tomo sarcástico – El sex-symbol, no es agradable Draco

Harry y Draco llegaron a la clase de encantamientos, aun no llegaba Flitwick pero en cuanto el pequeño profesor entro en el salón, Flitwick empezó a aplaudir fuertemente.

- Jóvenes quiero pedirles que le den un fuerte aplauso al señor Potter por su increíble demostración de ayer – dijo Flitwick

- No se por que debemos aplaudirle al engreído de Potter – comento Ron a Hermione

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Flitwick verdaderamente, bueno por lo menos deberíamos dar un aplauso hizo una increíble demostración es el más joven de los campeones y va con una calificación excelente, puso a Hogwarts en primer lugar – dijo Hermione

- ¡Bah! Solo lo dices por que te gusta Hermione eres igual que las otras – dijo Ron- Además no recuerdas lo mal que se a portado con nosotros y todo los insultos que nos ha dicho.

Había pasado una semana desde la primera prueba, por lo menos unas 20 chicas habían invitado a Harry al baile, las cual Harry las había rechazado e incluso rechazo a Bridget más bien no la rechazo si no que le dijo que no estaba seguro de ir al baile con ella, lo que hizo que Bridget se enfadara con Harry pero claro no se atrevía a llevarle la contraría. Harry no tenía la menor idea de con quien pudiera ir al baile más bien con quien quisiera ir, el deseaba ir con Ginny pero como lo verían sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Era de noche Fleur Delacour estaba en el carruaje de Beuxbatons, ahora se encontraba en la sala que estaba en la entra principal leyendo un libro entretenidamente, cuando escucho la voz de su directora llamándola.

- Fleur ¿podría hablar con tigo un momento? – pregunto Madame Maxime

- Por supuesto Madame Maxime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Fleur ambas mujeres hablaban en francés

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? – pregunto Madame maxime

-Bueno unos chicos me han invitado, pero no, no e aceptado así que aun no tengo pareja – dijo Fleur

- Excelente, entonces Fleur me encantaría que fuera al baile con Harry Potter – dijo Madame Maxime

- ¿Con Harry Potter Madame? ¿Por qué con el? – pregunto Fleur un tanto extrañada

- Bueno Fleur, creo que estoy empezando a aceptar que será difícil que quedemos en primer lugar pero si te acercas un poco a Harry Potter te puede enseñar un par de hechizos o trucos para las siguientes pruebas y nos podamos llevar seguro un segundo lugar – dijo Madame Maxime, Fleur por un momento se sintió ofendida al escuchar lo que le decía su directora pero por una parte tenía razón aparte Harry era un chico muy agradable se la pasaría bien con el.

- Esta bien Madame Maxime, pero yo no se si el tenga pareja además no se supone que es el chico el que debe invitar a la chica – dijo Fleur

- Invítalo mañana a tomar el té aquí en el carruaje, si tiene pareja no importa la dejara por ti, nadie se resiste a los encantos de una veela, Buenas Noches – dijo Madame Maxime

Fleur se sintió un tanto ofendida por aquella platica que había tenido con su directora, no era una persona mala, tan solo era un tanto orgullosa y ahora Fleur se encontraba en último lugar del Torneo y Beuxbatons no se podía ir siendo el peor del torneo por eso era que Madame maxime había intervenido.

Al termino de clases Fleur iba saliendo de la clase de encantamientos y pudo observar que Harry salía de una aula no muy lejana que era la aula de artimancia, Fleur camino decidida hasta Harry

- Hola Haggy - saludo Fleur

- Hola Fleur ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Harry

- Muy bien, _Haggy quegia sabeg_ si aceptas _ig_ a tomar el té con migo en el carruaje de Beuxbatons _ahoga paga convegsag_ un poco – dijo Fleur

- Claro me encantaría – dijo Harry, como había mencionado Madame Maxime no se pudo negar a los encantos de una veela.

Harry fue hasta con Fleur al carruaje de Beuxbatons, al entrar se quedo realmente sorprendido por afuera era grande pero por adentro era enorme, era casi del tamaño de la Mansión Malfoy un poco más chico tal vez. Fleur y Harry platicaron un rato sobre variados temas hasta que llego el momento del baile.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja _ paga _ el baile – pregunto Fleur

- No aun no, pero creo que debería conseguirla ya, el baile esta muy pronto – respondió Harry – Y tú ¿Ya tienes pareja?

- No estoy igual que tu, _vagios_ chicos me han invitado pego todos son un tanto tontos – dijo Fleur

- Eh bueno, ya que los dos estamos en la misma ¿quisieras ir al baile con migo? Espero no ser de esos chicos tontos – dijo Harry

- _Pogsupuesto Haggy_ - contesto Fleur

- Gracias, bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir buenas noches – dijo Harry despidiéndose se Fleur

- Buenas noches Haggy - despido Fleur

No había estado del todo mal, Harry iba a ir al baile con Fleur una buena chica, ahora el moreno se dirigía a la sala común para dormir placidamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todos los lados – pregunto Draco cuando Harry entro a la habitación.

- En el carruaje de Beuxbatons – contesto Harry sin prestarle mucha importancia Draco.

- ¿En el carruaje de Beuxbatons? ¿Que hacías? Fraternizar con el enemigo – dijo Draco

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Harry, aquella actitud de Draco le recordó la que había tenido Ron una vez – Estaba charlando un poco con Fleur, después la invite al baile eso es todo nada del otro mundo.

- ¿Vas a ir con Fleur Delacour? ¡Wow! Escuche que a rechazado a 15 chicos, de igual manera siempre supe que irías con una chica excepcional al baile – dijo Draco, Harry miro un tanto asustado al rubio pues había tenido un cambio de humor un tanto radical

- Si claro ¿con quien iras tú? – pregunto Harry

- Creo que Pansy Parkinson pesaba ir con Grengrass pero no soportare que te este tratando de besar todo el baile – dijo Draco

Ahora Harry entendía lo que tenía Draco ahora era celos, celos de su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué todas las chicas querían andar con Harry y no el? ¿Por qué Harry era el famoso y no el? ¿Por qué gracias a Harry y no a el? El moreno tenía que comprender esta etapa de su amigo, al fin y al cabo la había pasado con Ron y estaba seguro que se le pasaría.

El día de navidad había llegado rápidamente, eso significaba que era el baile de navidad, Harry iba a ir con Fleur Delacour y su amigo Draco iba a ir con Pansy Parkinson. La mañana de navidad ambos chicos bajaron para ver cuales eran sus regalos.

- Vaya pensé que Bridget no me iba a regalar nada este año después de no haber querido ser su pareja de baile – dijo Harry

- Pues ya vez – contesto Draco – Oye es genial tu regalo- Draco abrió un paquete que tenía un libro grueso que decía "Artes Oscuras I"

- De nada, solamente pensé que te interesaría un poco – dijo Harry

- ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar algo? – dijo Draco- Sirve que nos entretenemos un poco con los Gryffindor

- Bueno vamos – contesto Harry

Los chicos fueron al comedor se encontraba casi tan lleno como de costumbre, se escuchaban ruidos y comentarios sobre el baile que se iba a realizar esa noche, en la mesa de los Gryffindor un par de amigos platicaba placidamente.

- Ya Hermione dime con quien iras al baile- dijo Ron

- Te he dicho más de un millón de veces que lo sabrás esta noche, claro si es que vas por que dudo que tengas pareja – dijo Hermione añadiendo lo ultimo por un comentario que le había hecho Ron hace un rato

- Por si no lo sabes Hermione yo si tengo pareja, y si tengo una verdadera no como… - dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Draco

- ¿Tú Weasley? ¿con Pareja? No me hagas reír quien querría salir con un pobretón como tú – dijo Draco

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? Deberían estar en su mesa, bueno claro que alo mejor desean ser tanto Gryffindor que se vienen a sentar aquí – dijo Hermione

- No es eso Granger – dijo Harry – Venía a buscar a Romilda pero como veo que no esta… en fin Weasley ¿con quien iras al baile? Me intriga bastante

- Supongo que alo mejor Eloise -Acne quiere ir con el, pero aun así dudo mucho – dijo Draco, Ron hizo mala cara

- Para su información el acne de Eloise va muy bien – dijo Hermione – a ver ¿con quien irán al baile?

- Lo sabrán en la noche – dijo Harry que se retiro junto con su amigo

Harry esperaba a Fleur en el vestíbulo, el moreno iba vestido con una túnica de gala color verde botella que le combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, Draco a pesar de que su pareja ya estaba con el desde hace un rato, no quiso entrar al gran comedor, la túnica del rubio era negro.

- Potter ¿Listo para el baile? ¿Dónde esta su pareja? – pregunto McGonagall

- Va a entrando al vestíbulo profesora – dijo Harry al ver que Fleur entraba al vestíbulo

- ¿La señorita Delacour? – pregunto McGonagall, Harry asintió – Nunca se habían visto dos campeones como pareja, pero en fin es algo nuevo

McGonagall formo a los campeones con sus parejas, Harry iba con Fleur, Cedric con Cho y Viktor con Hermione. Cuando entraron al gran comedor las parejas de Harry y Fleur y Viktor y Hermione, habían armado gran escándalo dejando a Cedric y Cho como una pareja más.

Después del baile de apertura y lo que fue una rápida cena, Fleur y Harry se separaron por un rato, Fleur fue a platicar un poco con sus amigas en cuanto a Harry se acerco a una chica.

- ¿Aun estas enojada con migo Bri? – pregunto Harry, que tomaba a Bridget por la cintura y le susurraba aquellas palabras al oído.

- ¡Harry! Pero tu que… claro que estoy enojada con tigo, se suponía que ERAMOS novios y por eso iríamos al baile juntos – dijo Bridget

- Vamos Bri no te enojes, Fleur es tan solo una amiga, ¿Te pondrás contenta si ago esto? – dijo Harry que beso apasionadamente en los labios a Bridget

- Quizás con uno más de esos te perdone – dijo Bridget

Cerca de ahí, en una mesa del ponche estaban Hermione, Viktor, Ron y Parvatil. En ese momento Ron estaba teniendo una discusión con Hermione por el tema más común "Potter"

- Lo ves Hermione, mira ve a Potter – dijo Ron enojado- Es la tercera chica con quien se besa esta noche, y falta las que no he visto

- Vamos Ron no se por que te interesa tanto la vida de Potter, entiendo que estés enojado por que es el la pareja de Fleur Delacour y ahora… - dijo Hermione

- Harry es una buena persona y excelente alumno, aunque debo decir que tiene que controlar su lado mujeriego se le esta saliendo de control –comento Viktor

- ¡Ja! No se como puedes decir eso sobre Potter, se nota que no los conoces bien, pero de igual manera me encargara de decirle a esas chicas que no son las únicas novias de Potter – dijo Ron

- No te servirá de nada, todas lo saben – dijo Parvatil

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Viktor, Ron y Hermione

- Pues si, como miembro del club de fans de Harry tienes derecho a ser su "novia" por así decirlo, pero claro hay una novia "oficial" en este momento es Bridget Anderson pero pronto creo que será desplazada por mi o por Loreto – dijo Parvatil

Hermione, Viktor y Ron se quedaron con cara de "QUE" ese club era un tanto extraño. Harry después de haber estado un rato con Bridget, haber platicado con Draco regreso a su mesa para charlar un poco con Fleur.

- Es bueno este baile aunque admito que Beuxbatons tendgia una mejog decogación - dijo Fleur

- Con lo que me has contado de Beuxbatons me encantaría conocerlo – dijo Harry

- Cuando _quiegas_ puedes _ig,_ el _pgóximo _año no estaré en Beuxbatons_ pego _entrara mi _hegmana _Gabrielle, puedes _igte _un _tgimestre_ de _integcambio_ allá – dijo Fleur – _Pog ciegto_ ¿ya sabes cual saga la segunda_ prguba? _

- Va a ser en el lago creo, pero aun no se muy bien de los que se trata – dijo Harry- ¿Tú has investigado algo más?

- Lo mismo que tú,_ pego _aun no se lo que vamos _haceg _con exactitud – dijo Fleur

Faltaban solo dos semanas para que se efectuara la 2° prueba. Rita Skeeter merodeaba por las tres escobas, era febrero y desde que había comenzado el torneo no había logrado conseguir una entrevista en privado Harry Potter, bueno si no lograba conseguir una entrevista con el al menos podría sacar algo de sus allegado, en ese momento para su buena suerte o ¿mala? Entraba Lucius Malfoy a las tres escobas, Rita no demoro en acercarse a el.

- Buenas tardes señor Malfoy ¿me permitiría hacerle unas preguntas? – dijo Rita, Lucius frunció el seño

- Adelante – contesto Lucius con aquel tono frió y sin mirar a la reportera

- Usted conoce a Harry Potter desde los 11 años, ¿Qué me podría decir de el? Es un rebelde, un casanova ¿Cuáles son sus peores defectos? ¿Qué opina usted que allá entrado al torneo de los 3 magos? – pregunto Rita

- Le diré algo señorita… el señor Potter es el mejor estudiante del curso, logro entra al torneo gracias a sus habilidades y por ultimo deje de meterse con Potter, por que yo conozco muchas cosas de usted que no quieren que se sepan – dijo Lucius y se fue

Como ya había dicho faltaban 2 semanas para la prueba, ahora Harry si se estaba concentrando en lo que iba a hacer para pasarla, aunque conocía un inmenso numero de hechizos para soportar la respiración bajo el agua tenía que usar alguno que no fuera tan sorprendente, así que fue con Snape para pedirle un poco de branquialgas.

- Profesor Snape ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Harry

- Adelante Potter ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Snape

- Bueno profesor quería saber si usted tiene un poco de branquialgas para las segunda prueba – dijo Harry

-No Potter, mejor toma esta planta "pez espada" te ara más rápido en el agua es mucho mejor – dijo Snape

- Gracias Profesor – dijo Harry

Era el día de la prueba, Harry ya se encontraba a orilla del lago junto con los otros campeones esperando a que dieran la señal, había porras por todos lados. En cuanto a Harry se sentía muy confundo ¿a quien iba a salvar? ¿Draco tal vez? Escucho la señal.

El chico se aventó al lago y empezó a buscar a la persona que iba a recatar, no muy lejos pudo ver cuatro figuras atadas, Harry se aproximo eran Draco, Cho, Hermione y Gabrielle. Harry empezó a desatar a Draco, pensó en llevarse también a Gabrielle como lo había hecho una vez, pero ahora lo importante era llegar primero de igual modo no le pasaría nada a la niña. Tomo a Draco y salio del lago.

- ¿Qué? Esto es increíble, el señor Potter obtiene el primer lugar, tan solo duro 20 minutos en el lago, esta es una nueva marca – dijo Bagman que se acercaba a Harry - ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?

- Simplemente soy un buen nadador- contesto Harry

Los jueces veía entre enojados y sorprendidos a Harry, pero al chico no le importo lo único que quería era ir a descansar un poco en la sala común, también necesitaba hablar con Sirius, cosa que haría pronto


	17. El cáliz de fuego V

**Capitulo XVII: El cáliz de Fuego V**

Harry se subió a la plataforma junto con Draco, el moreno se dejo caer a lo ancho en la plataforma no sabía por que, pero se encontraba más que muerto, por la parte del rubio tan solo tenía mucho frió. Ludo Bagman se acerco corriendo a los chicos.

- Harry ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ludo al ver a Harry tirado en la plataforma con muy poco fuerza

- Si es tan solo que estoy un tanto cansado por la prueba, es la más pesada hasta el momento, supongo que es por el agua y las sirenas – contesto Harry, en ese momento Snape se acercaba hacía el

- Olvide decirte que la plata "pez espada" causa un cansancio extremo al salir del agua ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Potter?– dijo Snape Harry asintió – usted señor Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si no es nada – contesto Draco sarcásticamente

Enseguida de Harry salió Viktor con Hermione, luego Fleur con Gabrielle y por ultimo algo que sorprendió a todos fue que Cedric Diggory saliera hasta el ultimo con Cho.

Esa noche en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang platicaba con su amiga Marieta acerca de lo que era la prueba de ese día o para ser más específicos platicaba sobre Harry Potter

- No crees que Potter se esta poniendo más guapo últimamente – dijo Cho

- ¿Potter? ¿más guapo? No entiendo por que dices eso amiga si tu andas con Diggory que es mucho más guapo que Potter – dijo Marieta

- Cedric esta perdiendo su encanto, además no tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco – dijo Cho

Desde el baile de navidad Harry había entablado una relación muy estrecha con Fleur, una relación de "aminovios" amigos con derechos de novios, esto quería decir que ya habían tenido un par de besuqueo por ahí, al igual que unas cuantas caricias. Harry iba hacía la clase de pociones, cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía.

- Haggy ¿Qué no me vas a saludag hoy? – dijo Fleur

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Fleur un te vi – dijo Harry que le dio un beso a Fleur Muy cerca de los labios

- ¿Con quien tienes clase ahoga ? – pregunto Fleur

- Pociones con el profesor Snape, voy para las mazmorras – dijo Harry

- Ese profesog Snape es demasiado extrigto - dijo Fleur

- Ni modo que se le puede hacer – dijo Harry – Bueno nos vemos luego

Harry siguió caminando hacía las mazmorras, raramente aquel día iba sin un montón de chicas siguiéndolo o sin Draco a su lado, relámete se sentía bien sin tanta gente rodeándolo. De pronto escucho que la voz de una chica que lo llamaba

- Hola Harry – dijo la japonesa Cho Chang

- Hola Cho ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Harry

- Bien, bien muchas gracias por preguntarlo, Harry desde hace mucho tiempo quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Cho

- Si dime que… - dijo Harry pero no pudo terminar su frase

Cho lo había arrinconado en una de las paredes de las mazmorras, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ese suave beso se fue convirtiendo más profundo cada vez, ahora Harry había tomado el control de la situación, pues tenía tomada a Cho por la cintura y la besaba apasionadamente, Cho tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Harry. El beso se prolongo hasta que Harry sintió un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla.

- ¡HAY! ¿Quién demonios hizo eso? – grito Harry separándose de Cho

- Yo – dijo Cedric Diggory que estaba parada al lado de Harry – Aléjate de mi novia Potter

- No es mi culpa que ella me persiga a mi – dijo Harry- No es mi culpa que se aleje de un perdedor como tú – resalto las últimas palabras

En cuanto Cedric escucho estas palabras se echo encima de Harry a golpes, golpes que Harry respondió rápidamente y se armo una tremenda pelea en las mazmorras un terreno en el que tenían mucha desventaja los hufflepuff.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto Snape fúrico, que caminaba a paso rápido hacía los dos chicos que se estaban peleando.

- Diggory, Diggory empezó la pelea yo estaba aquí tranquilamente y de pronto llego y me dio un golpe en la espinilla – dijo Harry enojado, levantándose con el labio sangrando

- Eso es verdad – dijo Snape, en su tono de voz se podía oír un poco de duda

- Potter, Potter… - dijo Cedric pero no dijo otra palabra más, le iría peor si le decía a Snape que había golpeado a Harry por que se estaba besando con Cho, aparte de ser castigado de ser humillado

- Entonces es verdad, señor Diggory 50 puntos menos para Hufflepuff y lo espero hoy en la tarde en mi despacho en cuanto usted señor Potter vaya a la enfermería – dijo Snape

Harry no volvió al resto de las clase, la verdad estaba confundido muy confundido, aquel beso con Cho había sido más excitante, mucho mejor que el que tuvo con ella en la "otra vida" pero el pensaba que ya no le gustaba Cho, que ya no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero aquel beso había cambiado mucho su manera de pensar. Alrededor de 9 de la noche Harry regreso a la sala común de Slytherin, claro sin antes pasar por un poco de comida a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no regrésate a clase? – pregunto Draco al ver que Harry entraba a la habitación

- No supiste de la pelea con Diggory, estuve en la enfermería – dijo Harry de mala gana

- ¡Bah! Dime la verdad, Diggory quedo más jodido que tú y aun así volvió a sus clases – dijo Draco

- Bueno quieres saber la verdad, estoy confundido tan solo eso tenía muchas cosas que pensar tengo muchas cosas de pensar, tengo muchos problemas… - dijo Harry

- Bueno pues ahora te daré otra cosa en que pensar- dijo Draco, extendiéndole a Harry un pedazo de pergamino viejo- llego una carta de Sirius

Harry tomo la carta la leyó detenidamente, Sirius había llegado a Hogsmead quería que Harry fuera para allá y le llevará mucha comida. Draco había recibido la carta así que ya no se iba a poder librar de el, lo iba a acompañar a ver a Sirius

- Supongo que iremos para la próxima salida a Hogsmead – dijo Draco

- Si supongo ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida? E estado tan distraído que no tengo idea de cuando vaya a ser – dijo Harry

- En tres días creo, de igual manera si quieres podemos ir antes con la capa de invisibilidad – dijo Draco

- No, no falta mucho para la salida, no pasara nada si esperamos unos cuantos días – dijo Harry

El sábado de aquella semana Draco y Harry salieron hacía Hogsmead alrededor del medio día, llevaban mucha comida que habían robado de las cocinas, ahora los chicos iban a la casa de los gritos donde Sirius había quedado de verlos. Cada vez que el tiempo avanzaba Harry confiaba menos en Draco, era un Malfoy en cualquier momento podría decirle a Lucius lo de Sirius, además de eso cada vez que pasaba el tiempo se iba acercando el retorno de Voldemort, aquel retorno era algo inevitable, algo que no se podía cambiar, lo único que podía hacer Harry es tratar de convencer a Voldemort de que se encontraba a sus servicios.

Al entrar a la casa de los gritos un enorme perro negro se encontraba ahí. Harry iba vestido con su uniforme de slytherin (no le había dado la gana de cambiarse) Sirius se le quedo viendo por unos momentos a su ahijado se le hacía raro ver a Harry con el uniforme de Slytherin, el siempre pensó que su ahijado sería un chico Gryffindor.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo Harry- Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

- ¿Trajeron comida? – dijo el animago, Draco le dio una bolsa llena de comida, Sirius empezó a comer rápidamente – Cumplir con mi deber de padrino solo eso

- ¿Cumplir con tu deber de padrino? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Harry

- Estoy preocupado Harry, muy preocupado desde que entraste al torneo de los tres magos – dijo Sirius mientras comía una pierna de pollo

- ¿Preocupado? No entiendo por que lo estas, yo fui el que quiso entrar al torneo, yo fui el que metió su nombre en el cáliz, no te entiendo – dijo Harry

- Yo soy el que no te entiende, ¿Por qué introdujiste tú nombre en el cáliz sabiendo los riesgos del torneo? – dijo Sirius

- Simplemente por que quería un reto, mi vida era aburrida, me intereso entrar en el torneo, además no tiene nada de raro que el cáliz me eligiera pues me querían adelantar a 7° curso así que tengo las habilidades… - dijo Harry

- ¿Tú vida aburrida? Eso ni siquiera te lo crees tú, no dudo que tengas unas habilidades muy desarrolladas, yo mismo e sido testigo de ella pero aquí hay gato encerrado, es muy raro que también allá salido el nombre de Diggory, me preocupa tu situación Harry – dijo Sirius- Chicos deben de cuidarse, desde los mundiales de quidditch se que esto no es de fiar, aquí hay algo, Draco ¿me permites hablar un momento a solas con Harry?

- Si claro - contesto Draco algo extrañado y subió a la segundo planta de la casa de los gritos

- Harry sabes que son lo que son los mortífagos ¿verdad? – dijo Sirius

- Si claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Harry

- Los padres de Malfoy fueron mortífagos, no dudo que lo sigan siendo, no dudo que estuvieron involucrados en lo que fue el ataque de los mundiales de quidditch – dijo Sirius

- ¿A que viene esto? – pregunto Harry

- Tienes que alejarte de Draco y de su familia es muy peligroso que sigas con ellos, sobre todo por que tú eres el niño que vivió – dijo Sirius

- ¿Peligroso? Eso es absurdo Sirius, conozco a los Malfoy desde primer año siempre se han portado de maravilla con migo me tratan como un hijo, no entiendo por que dices que es peligrosos – protesto Harry- Además Draco es mi mejor amigo no me pienso alejar de el.

- Por favor Harry escúchame, los Malfoy son traicioneros en cualquier momento te pueden hacer daño cuando este más confiado, yo se lo que te digo – dijo Sirius

- Lo siento Sirius pero no me pienso alejar de ellos, me estas pidiendo algo muy grande, es como si te pidieran que te alejaras de mi padre cuando estaba vivo, creo que no lo aceptarías – dijo Harry

Unos momentos después regreso Draco, los tres charlaron un rato sobre lo que fue la 2° prueba, también comentaron lo que podía ser la tercera prueba, de ahí Draco y Harry regresaron al castillo. Aquella noche Harry medito sobre lo que le había dicho Sirius, su padrino tenía toda la razón de hecho Harry estaba de su lado pero ahora no podía alejarse de los Malfoy había vuelto al pasado para acercarse a los Malfoy.

Durante la clase de pociones Snape había hablado con Harry diciéndole que se tenía que presentar en el campo de quidditch a las 9 de la noche para que Ludo Bagman les explicara la tercera prueba también le advirtió que no quería otra pelea con Diggory. Harry salió de la sala común de slytherin a las ocho y treinta, para su mala suerte cuando iba saliendo para el campo de quidditch Cedric también iba saliendo, ninguno de los dos chicos quiso retroceder un poco así que se fueron paralelos, claro cada quien de un lado y mirándose constantemente, aquellas miradas eran de odio puro. Al llegar al campo de quidditch Harry pudo notar el magnifico laberinto que se encontraba donde antes estaban los campos de quidditch, Ludo Bagman junto con los otros dos campeones los esperaban fuera de este.

- Bueno ¿que les parece? – dijo Ludo Bagman- Esta creciendo bien ¿no? Dentro de un mes abra alcanzado los seis metros, no se preocupen finalizando la tercera prueba tendrán de nuevo su campo de quidditch, supongo que ya saben en lo que consiste la tercera prueba

- Un laberrinto - dijo Viktor

- Así es señor Krum, la copa del torneo de los tres magos se encuentra en el centro del laberinto el primero en tomarla recibirá la máxima puntuación – dijo Ludo Bagman – Pero no será tan fácil llegar a ella abra obstáculos

Había pasado tiempo desde que Bagman les dio las instrucciones para la tercera prueba, Harry se encontraba feliz de no tenerse por que preocupar por Crouch, no tenerse que preocupar por lo que vio alguna vez en el pensadero de Dumbledore, y no preocuparse por aquellos extraños sueños que había tenido alguna vez, lo único de lo que se tenía que preocupar ahora era sus novias, las relaciones de Harry no marchaban del todo bien. Harry salio temprano de la habitación aquel sábado por la mañana no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, fue hasta el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid donde se oculto tras una gran calabaza y se puso a pensar.

"…¿Por qué tenías que meterte con tantas chicas? Bueno es inevitable no, una vez que pruebas a una mujer se te hace un vicio, además todas están muy guapas como no salir con ellas, pero ¿Por qué tenía que salir con todas a la vez? Ellas querían salir con migo que se podía hacer…" pensó el Harry "… Veamos Bridget me dio una cachetada por besar a Cho, Diggory me golpeo por besar a Cho, entonces aquí el problema es Cho no yo…"

- Señor Potter ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? – pregunto Hagrid al ver a Harry acostado tras un gran calabaza, recordaba lo que había hecho algunos años atrás con sus calabazas y no quería que se repitiera

- ¡Hagrid! – exclamo Harry, un tanto sorprendido- Lo siento profesor es solo que necesitaba tranquilo para pensar

- ¿Hagrid? – repitió el gigante, desde primer año Harry no lo llamaba Hagrid, aquel acto se le hizo un tanto tierno, Hagrid enfoco la vista en el moreno y pudo ver a aquel niño inocente que vio una vez en el callejón diagon - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa? Es lo del torneo

Harry paso un rato hablando con Hagrid como no lo había hecho desde hace años, verdaderamente se sintió mejor pero sabía que se debía alejar de Hagrid, no era bueno que el Harry Potter no se le podía ver hablando con el semi-gigante arruinaría su reputación, en segundo lugar estaba Draco que diría si lo viera hablando con Hagrid.

- Me tengo que ir, me sentó un poco bien esta charla, pero no creo que se vuelva a repetir, no es mi tipo charlar con profesores, mi reputación esta en juego – dijo Harry

- Está bien te comprendo, hasta luego – dijo Hagrid

Había llegado el día de la tercera prueba lo que ocasionaba un alboroto inmenso en todo Hogwarts, las posiciones se encontraban así en primer lugar Harry con 100 puntos en segundo lugar Viktor con 85 puntos tercer lugar empataban Fleur y Cedric con 80 puntos. Era de mañana Harry junto con Draco se dirigían al gran comedor para desayunar, a estas tempranas horas de la mañana ya se habían producido innumerables peleas de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin sobre todo, los chicos entraron al gran comedor en cuento entraron se armo un gran escándalo de parte de la mesa de Slytherin. Harry no le dio importancia al escándalo y se sentó a desayunar, mientras el moreno desayunaba noto que la japonesa Cho Chang se acercaba a la mesa de slytherin, había pasado ya un mes desde el incidente con Cedric.

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Cho

- Cho, bien gracias y tú ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Harry

- Bien nada de nuevo, solo veía a desearte suerte en la prueba y que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo – dijo Cho

- Ah gracias pero ¿Qué hay con Diggory? ¿no se enojara por que te ve aquí y más cuando me estas deseando suerte? – dijo Harry

- Ese idiota de Diggory ya no tiene nada que ver con migo, ahora me encuentro disponible – dijo Cho resaltando las últimas palabras – Bueno nos vemos luego

Terminado de desayunar Harry observo como los demás campeones iba a la sala de junto, recordaba que la vez pasada los que habían ido a verlo eran los Weasley, ahora se mostraba intrigado por quien estaría ahí, quizás nadie pero no le importaba en lo absoluto no tenía nada que hacer, no quería estar con las fans locas así que lo mejor era ir a aquella sala. Al entrar pudo ver a Viktor charlando con su madre y su padre en búlgaro muy rápidamente, luego vio a Fleur junto con su madre y su pequeña hermana, cerca de la puerta estaba los Diggory y parados en la chimenea estaba los ¿Malfoy? Narcisa saludo a Harry mientras que Lucius miraba la chimenea. Harry hizo una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica y se acerco a los Malfoy

- Hola Harry, pensamos que sería bueno desearte buena suerte antes de la tercera prueba – dijo Narcisa

- Harry – saludo Lucius, con un tono frió como de costumbre

- Gracias por venir, pensé que no vendía nadie – dijo Harry

- No se por que dices eso, tú eres como de la familia era nuestro deber venir – dijo Narcisa

- Escuche que llevas el primer lugar y tienes mucha ventaja sobre los otros participantes – dijo Lucius Malfoy con su peculiar tono

- Así es señor Malfoy tengo una un puntuación de 100 puntos el que va más cerca de mi es Viktor Krum con 85 puntos – dijo Harry

- Vaya me parece excelente y ¿Cuántos puntos tiene Diggory? – pregunto Lucius

- Esta empatado en el tercer lugar junto con Fleur ambos con 80 puntos – dijo Harry

- Era de imaginar, Diggory el mediocre no logro entender como salió su nombre en del cáliz – dijo Lucius – Vamos acompáñame con los Diggory

Harry fue con Lucius hasta con los Diggory, Harry sabía que Lucius no tenía buenas intenciones con aquella familia, y por primera vez a Harry le alegraba, pues últimamente había tomado un odio a Cedric Diggory no sabía por que ¿sería por lo de Cho? Pero Cedric tenía todo la razón el golpearlo.

- Diggory – dijo Lucius con su tono habitual a Amos Diggory, Cedric y Harry intercambiaron miradas de odio

- Malfoy, me sorprende verte por aquí pues tú hijo no participa en el torneo – dijo Amos

- No Draco no participa pero Harry si, y el es como mi hijo así que es mi deber venir a acompañarlo – dijo – Al parecer Harry va en primer lugar ¿Cuántos puntos vas arriba de Diggory?

- Tengo una puntuación de 100 puntos y Cedric llevaba una puntuación de 80 puntos esta empatado en tercer lugar con Fleur – dijo Harry en un tono arrogante

- Vaya, pero creo que el señor Potter no debería estar en este torneo – dijo Amos

- Bueno si es por la edad creo que es algo insignificante, pues se puede notar que la edad no tiene nada que ver con la habilidad, de hecho pensaban adelantar a Harry a 7° curso pero el no acepto – dijo Lucius – Bueno Diggory creo que Harry y yo nos tenemos que irnos

Lucius y Harry regresaron hasta donde estaba Narcisa luego salieron de aquella sala, ya que tenía una sensación que no le gustaba a los Malfoy

- Espero que seas tú el que tome la copa del torneo – dijo Lucius

- No hay dudad alguna que esa copa será mía señor Malfoy, nadie más la va a tocar, solamente estará en mis manos – dijo Harry

- Me agrada tú actitud chico, siempre tan seguro, tan ambicioso ojala Draco tuviera aunque sea un poco de esa actitud – dijo Lucius, a Harry le molesto un poco aquel comentario ahora entendía por que Draco se comportaba de una manera tan "mala" con los demás

- Harry nos debemos de ir, te veremos en la prueba, suerte – dijo Narcisa mientras salía del salón junto con Lucius

Harry platico aproximadamente unos 40 minutos con los Malfoy, después regreso a la sala común donde tomo una sienta pues aquel día no tenía nada que hacer, sus compañeros se encontraban en exámenes. En cuanto Harry se despertó se percato de que faltaba una hora para la 3° prueba, puso su uniforme que le habían dado para la 3° prueba, verde con negro y una franja plateada, Harry salió para dirigirse al campo de quidditch.

- Por fin llegas campeón – dijo Bagman al entrar Harry a la tienda de los campeones- Faltan 30 minutos para la prueba

- Lo siento me quede dormido – se excuso Harry

- En fin ustedes ya saben en que consiste la prueba, el objetivo es tomar la copa que hay en el centro del laberinto, si se encuentran en problemas lancen chispas rojas de su varita, los profesores estaremos vigilando fuera del laberinto, ahora entraran de acuerdo a la posición que se encuentran, bien chicos es todo lo que tengo que decir nos vemos al finalizar la prueba – dijo Bagman

Harry realmente se encontraba nervioso, no por los retos del laberinto si no por Voldemort, el objetivo de este era matarlo ¿no es así? Pero si lograba convencerlo de que estaba a sus servicios, de que se encontraba de su parte ¿lo aceptaría como mortífago? Harry esperaba que si lo aceptara como uno de los suyos para eso había regresado, pero lo que realmente quería era acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Los campeones ya se encontraban afuera del laberinto, se oía grandes porras de todos lados pero resaltaban las porras de los Slytherin, los carteles de las serpientes, donde apoyaban a Harry "… 5 minutos para que empiece la prueba…" se escucho.

- La prueba da comienzo, señor Potter usted es el primero en entrar – dijo Bagman

Harry tomo el camino indicado al laberinto el más fácil de llegar a la copa de los tres magos, no tardo mucho en entrar al laberinto Viktor, después Cedric y Fleur, Harry siguió avanzando lo más rápido que pudo esquivando boggarts y esas criaturas raras de Hagrid, ya se encontraba muy cerca de la copa cuando.

- ¡Apártate Potter! Esa copa es mía – dijo Cedric que iba alcanzando a Harry

- ¡Ja! En tus sueños Diggory, ya resígnate y se un buen perdedor – dijo Harry

- ¿A que te refieres con un buen perdedor? – dijo Cedric enojado

- Pues a que seas eso un buen perdedor, por que de hecho esta que eres perdedor, mírate no tienes nada, no tienes novia, no tienes el primer lugar en este torneo, no eres tan famosos como yo, no tan astuto, acéptalo – dijo Harry, aquella persona que estaba hablando ya no era Harry, el Harry que alguna vez existió ya esta casi extinto

Cedric se enfureció ante las palabras de Potter que empezó a lanzarle hechizos sin control alguno, hechizos que Harry evito, y cuando el moreno estuvo cansado de la estupida pelea con Diggory lanzó un fuerte encantamiento aturdidor que dejo a Cedric desmayado. Harry corrió hacía la copa que estaba ya a la vista la tomo y de inmediato fue trasportado a otro lugar.

Harry sintió como sus pies pisaban de nuevo la tierra, abrió los ojos se encontraba en el cementerio de la mansión Ryddle, el moreno se quedo quieto en aquel lugar hasta que escucho unos pasos, y pudo visualizar una silueta, era colagusano. Harry observo como hacían todo aquel ritual para revivir a Voldemort, estaba arrodillado mirando hacía el suelo, entonces escucho "sangre del enemigo tomada por la fuerza" Harry se levanto con rapidez antes de que colagusano lo pudiera tomar.

- No es necesario que mi sangre sea tomada a la fuerza, yo la doy voluntariamente – dijo Harry quien tomo su varita y con ella se hizo una profunda cortada en el brazo.

Cuando Harry dio su sangre voluntariamente, pensó en lo más profundo de su mente que tal vez aquel hechizo no serviría la, la sangre del enemigo había sido dada voluntariamente, pero el chico estaba en un error, tras unos momentos aquel ser, aquel terrible ser había vuelto, Lord Voldemort había vuelto. Se acerco a Harry y lo tomo de la barbilla.

- Eh vuelto todos lo sabrán, todos lo saben – murmuro Voldemort – Dime Harry ¿Por qué me has dado tú sangre voluntariamente? Sabías que eso me hace más fuerte

- Por que eso deseaba, deseaba que usted fuera más fuerte, deseaba que usted retornara – dijo Harry

- Me pregunto yo ¿Quién será valiente para venir? ¿Quién será estupido para no hacerlo? – dijo Voldemort - ¿Deseabas que yo retornara? ¿Por qué? Si fui yo el que mato a tus padres

- Por que, estoy de acuerdo con usted, en todo lo que piensa en su forma de ser y de querer que se hagan las cosas, ahora no me importa la muerte de mis padres ¿Qué tenían en especial ellos? Nada, aparte de eso estaban en contra de sus ideales – mintió Harry

Voldemort se quedo callado pensando mientras, sus mortífagos aparecían, en cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos, Voldemort los empezó a cuestionar como lo había hecho una vez, Harry solo estaba atento apartado en una esquina. En cuanto Voldemort termino de interrogar a los mortífagos se dirigió a Harry y lo llevo al centro de aquel circulo que habían formado

- ¿Por qué debería de creer todo lo que me dices? ¿no será un truco de Dumbledore? – dijo Voldemort

- No mi Lord, mis palabras son sinceras no veo por que debería ser un truco de ese vejete, si ni siquiera me acerco a el – dijo Harry- Por favor déjeme servirle, permítame estar a sus servicios

- ¿Tú que opinas Lucius? – dijo Voldemort

- Harry siempre a sido un slytherin, con ambición, astucia odio a los sangre sucia… - dijo Lucius

- Pero mi Lord recuerde la profecía – dijo Avery

- A veces no es necesario que se cumplan las profecías Avery, además como me describe Lucius que es Harry, me puede servir de mucho … - dijo Voldemort

- En verdad, gracias mi Lord – dijo Harry

- Estarás en prueba Potter, aun no llevaras la marca pero me servirás en misiones pequeñas claro aun eres joven, pero cuando crea que me eres un cien por ciento fiel y que tienes la edad necesaria, te daré la marca, pero ahora es tiempo de que regreses – dijo Voldemort

Harry sintió como iba siendo regresado a Hogwarts, de nuevo sintió sus pies sobre la tierra estaba a unos metros de lo que era la salida del laberinto, llevaba la copa en mano, Harry salió del laberinto, Fleur y Cedric se encontraban con madame Pomfrey que esta ahí curando las heridas y un par de segundos después salió Viktor del laberinto.

- ¡Ya tenemos al ganador del Torneo de los tres magos! Harry Potter – dijo Bagman- Se llevaba la copa además del premio en galeones

Aquella noche se armo un escándalo tremendo en la sala común de Slytherin, las serpientes no durmieron en todo la noche, pero Harry no festejaba su triunfo si no pensaba, le estaba sirviendo ahora a Voldemort, nunca imagino que haría eso, pero ¿Y la orden? ¿Dumbledore sabría que Voldemort regreso, sabría que servía a voldemort? Eso Harry lo iba a saber dentro de muy poco cuando saliera de vacaciones

**Hola chicos, Elisa se esconde tras una mesa primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, primero no me daba nada de inspiración, luego tuve exámenes semestrales, después me castigaron por reprobar dos materias (matemáticas e ingles) bueno pero por fin ahora estoy aquí, en este capitulo decidí omitir los detalles de Moody y Crouch no me parecieron que iban acordes a lo que Harry esta viviendo ahora, pero bueno les prometo que no vuelvo a tardarme tanto, lo juro por mi anime Elisa se encuentra temblorosa esperando que sus lectores la perdonen y no la linchen**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Besos **


	18. La orden del fénix I

**La orden del fénix I**

Era la última noche en el castillo antes de partir de Hogwarts, apenas hace unos días habían partido los huéspedes, fue justo después de que terminara el torneo de los tres magos. Ahora Harry y Draco estaban terminado de cenar, Dumbledore ya había dado su discurso de despedida y la puntuación de las casa, como era de esperarse Slytherin había ganado la copa de las casas, era el onceavo año consecutivo que la ganaba (no olvidemos que antes de que llegara Harry, Slytherin había ganado la copa 7 años consecutivos) el par de amigos se disponían a salir del gran comedor, cuando Harry sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

- Harry ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Dumbledore, era el que tocaba el hombro de Harry

- Eh si claro ¿Qué pasa profesor? – contesto Harry

- Lo comentaremos en mi despacho sígueme – dijo Dumbledore

- Bueno supongo que nos vemos más tarde en la habitación – dijo Draco

- Claro, enseguida voy para allá – contesto Harry

Harry acompaño a Dumbledore a su despacho, durante el camino ninguno de los dos articulo palabra alguna, ¿Por qué lo habría llamado Dumbledore a su despacho? ¿Sería por lo del torneo de os tres magos? Pero el no había dicho nada sobre el regreso de Voldemort, era el único que lo había visto (aparte de los mortífagos claro) pero pensándolo bien ojo loco ya no se encontraba en el colegio ¿lo abrían descubierto? Y si lo descubrieron pudo haberles dicho toda la verdad, quizás fuera por eso, pero fuera lo que fuese se encontraba confundido, Harry estaba confundido.

- ¿Para que quiere hablar con migo profesor? – dijo Harry al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore

- Me preocupas Harry me preocupas, dime ¿te a dolido la cicatriz últimamente? – pregunto el anciano profesor

- ¿La cicatriz? Tiene años que no me duele – contesto Harry

- ¿Seguro? Dime no notaste algo raro en la última prueba – dijo Dumbledore

- Bueno tengo que admitir que había muchas cosas raras en ese laberinto, como las criaturas del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, que no se saben cual es la cabeza o la cola, pero fuera de eso todo me pareció muy normal – dijo Harry

- No me refería a eso precisamente, pero si hay que admitir que esas criaturas son raras, pero dime has notado que el profesor Moody ya no esta aquí en el colegio ¿sabes por que? – pregunto Dumbledore

- Si claro e notado que no se encuentra en el colegio por que no estamos teniendo clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras pero ignoro la razón por la que el profesor Moody no se encuentra en el colegio, supongo que es por que ya no soportaba a los estudiantes – dijo Harry

- Te equivocas Harry, el profesor Moody ya no esta en el colegio por que nunca había estado en el colegio – dijo Dumbledore, sus palabras eran confusas

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no esta en el colegio por que nunca a estado en el colegio? No logro entenderlo profesor – dijo Harry

- La persona que se encontraba en el colegio impartiendo clases no era el profesor Moody, si no que era Barty Crouch Jr, tomaba poción multijugos para tomar la apariencia de Alastor Moody – dijo Dumbledore, Harry trato de poner cara de sorprendido- sabías tú que Barty Crouch Jr, es un mortífago un seguidor de Voldemort

- No, no lo sabía, ni siquiera se quien es Barty Crouch Jr, supongo que el hijo de el señor Barty Crouch – dijo Harry

- Harry ¿ya estas atando cabos? ¿Ya comprendiste lo que paso este año en el colegio? Fue Barty Crouch Jr disfrazado de Alastor Moody, quien puso el nombre en el cáliz, intento matarte – dijo Dumbledore

- Ok eso ya lo entendí lo que no logro entender ahora es ¿Por qué quería matarme? – dijo Harry fingiendo obviamente, sabía a lo que Dumbledore quería llegar y el debía evitarlo a toda costa, Dumbledore no podía saber que el señor tenebroso había regresado

- Harry ¿¡Que no lo entiendes!? Voldemort a regresado, ahora tiene un cuerpo y esta preparándose para volver a reaparecer en publico con mucha más fuerza que antes – dijo Dumbledore, Harry se paso la mano por la cara, había llegado a esa parte

- Profesor verdaderamente no creo que Voldemort ha regresado, yo soy el que lo puede sentir con más fuerza y no e sentido nada, no e tenido ningún dolor en la cicatriz ni nada por el estilo así que es imposible que Voldemort haya regresado – dijo Harry

- No entiendo Harry por que tú no lo sientes, pero yo se que a regresado, de igual manera debes estar atento y comunicarme cualquier anormalidad, ya puedes irte – dijo Dumbledore

Harry apenas dijo buenas noches en un susurro y salió del despacho de Dumbledore, se había dado cuenta ¿pero como era posible? Así claro el estupido de Barty Jr, pero ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? supongo que se le acabo el efecto de la poción frente a Dumbledore, que más podía haber sido, Harry regreso a la habitación, Draco estaba acomodando sus cosas para el viaje de mañana.

- Y bien ¿Qué quería el viejo? – dijo Draco

- Nada ya sabes que esta chiflado, piensa que el señor tenebroso a regresado – dijo Harry

- ¿Y tú que opinas de ello? Digo eres tú el que puede sentir más fuertemente si a regresado o no – dijo Draco

- No creo que haya regresado si no hubiera sentido algo no lo se – dijo Harry

- Aja, pero digo debes estar atento puede regresar en cualquier momento eso escuche decir el otro día a mi padre, pero no creo que nosotros nos debamos de preocupar, toma un cigarrillo te le relajara un poco – dijo Draco que lanzaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos a Harry

En estos últimos meses Harry y Draco habían tomado la costumbre de fumar, según estos chicos era para los nervios que les causaba el torneo, pero ya se había vuelto un hábito aparte que según Draco los hacía ver más sexy. Los dos amigos siguieron platicando un rato más mientras terminaban de guardar sus cosas.

La mañana siguiente trascurrió como cualquier otra mañana en la que partía el tren, los alumnos salieron a las 11 de la mañana de la estación de Hogsmead llegaron a las 5 de la tarde a Londres, como de costumbre Draco fue recogido por uno de los carros del ministerio y Harry por los Dursley, se despidieron y como siempre suponían que se verían durante el verano.

El auto del ministerio llevaron a Draco a su mansión al sur de Inglaterra, cuando el chico entro a su casa pudo ver que había unas maletas en el vestíbulo, y que su madre baja a recibirlo.

- Draco ¡Que alegría verte, hijo! ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Narcisa que abrazaba a Draco

- Bien madre gracias, pero ¿Qué significa todas estas maletas? ¿Tan pronto vamos a salir de viaje esta vez? ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ¿Francia, Noruega? – cuestiono Draco

- Toma tu regalo de cumpleaños Draco no te lo había dado – dijo Narcisa entregando a Draco un paquete, la señora Malfoy evitaba las preguntas de su hijo

- Madre por si no lo recuerdas ya me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños la última vez que fuiste a Hogwarts – dijo Draco - ¿Por qué evitas mis preguntas?

- Es tú segundo regalo, por que me encuentro muy orgullosa de ti… - dijo Narcisa

- Vamos Narcisa ya contéstale a Draco lo que te pregunto – dijo Lucius que bajaba las escaleras- Tú madre y yo saldremos de viaje hijo, solos

- Ok entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? ¿A dónde irán? – pregunto Draco

- Con tu tía abuela Alicia – se apresuro a decir Narcisa

- Madre pero mi tía abuela Alicia murió hace 2 años… - dijo Draco desconcertado

- Saldremos a un lugar que no es de tú incumbencia Draco, nos vamos dentro de un par de horas – dijo Lucius

- No se tenían que poner tan misterioso pero en fin que más da ¿puedo invitar a un amigo a pasar las vacaciones o puedo ir yo con alguien, no lo se Blaise quizás? – dijo Draco

- No hay problema alguno por eso Draco, la cuenta esta a tú disposición tan solo no gastes mucho dinero, solo lo necesario no queremos que seas un niño mimado – dijo Narcisa

- Creo que eso va a ser inevitable querida – susurro Lucius

Había pasado una semana desde que los Malfoy habían salido de viaje, Draco aun no le había escrito a nadie para invitar, la verdad esa última semana había estado pensando en la actitud que sus padres habían tenido hacía el, muchas veces habían salido solos a el no le importaba, y nunca se habían comportado así de raros pero ahora se habían comportado sumamente raros, el chico estaba seguro de que se traían algo entre manos.

Draco se sentó en el escritorio que había en su habitación tomo un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir a Harry para invitarlo a venir a su casa.

_¡Hola Harry!:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, y que no estés sufriendo tanto con eso muggles, en fin no sabes lo que paso la semana pasada, mis padres salieron de viaje sin explicación alguna eso es algo raro los conozco parece que se traen algo entre manos pero en fin eso lo averiguare después._

_Ahora te escribo para invitarte a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa, en fin estaremos solos mis padres no regresaran hasta la última semana de agosto, será como aquella vez cuando salimos de primer año, aun lo recuerdo fue bastante divertido, bueno envíame tu respuesta y si es que aceptas enviare a uno de mis chóferes a recogerte el domingo. _

_Draco Malfoy _

Harry recibió la carta de Draco, la contesto rápidamente aceptando ir cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con los Dursley, al día siguiente recibió la contestación de Draco que decía que enviaría a recogerlo el domingo a las 5:00 p.m. durante esa semana Harry también recibió una carta de Sirius esperando verle pronto.

Era sábado por la tarde, los Dursley habían salido Harry ignoraba su ausencia, el chico ya había recogido sus cosas estaban bien empacadas para irse mañana de ahí ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama, la habitación estaba a oscuras solo la ventana se encontraba medio abierta la que dejaba ver un poco el atardecer, el moreno tenía un cigarro en la mano y pensaba acerca de todo lo que alguna vez paso y de lo que ahora estaba pasando, cuando escucho unos ruidos abajo ¿serían los Dursley? No, no podían ser apenas hace una media hora se habían ido aparte no había escuchado el motor del auto, por un momento pensó que podría ser la orden como había pasado alguna vez pero lo descarto al instante pues era imposible que fuera la orden, entonces la única posibilidad que había era ladrones, Harry tomo su varita y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto Harry, la casa estaba a oscuras, en cuanto Harry hablo se escucharon murmullos, que decían "vez ahí esta", "si es el" - ¿Quién anda ahí? Salga o llamare a la policía – repitió

- ¿Harry eres tú? Soy Remus Lupin – dijo Remus, se podía ver su silueta al otro extremo de las escaleras junto con otras personas más, era la orden

- ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuras? – Dijo la voz de una bruja, era Tonks - ¡Lumus! – esta se le quedo viendo a Harry, iba muy bien vestido una playera negra sencilla Clavin Klein, jeans Polo, tenis casuales puma, en una mano tenía un cigarrillo y en la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones llevaba la varita.

- No te apures Harry venimos por ti – dijo la ronca voz de Remus - ¿desde cuando fumas?- se escucho la voz de un mago de color que decía, es idéntico a James y otro mago decía pero con los ojos de Lily

- Desde que empezó el torneo de los tres magos, quita los nervios perfectamente además de que los cigarros del mundo mágico saben muy bien – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué no sería mejor una poción para calmar los nervios? – pregunto Tonks

- Osea da hueva hacerla en cambio los cigarrillos los compras y ya – dijo Harry en un tono de un chico fresa de un chico_ snob _– Pero volviendo al tema ¿A dónde me quieren llevar?

- Primero déjame presentarte a los chicos – dijo Remus

Remus le presento a todos sus acompañantes e incluso ojo loco le hizo aquella pregunta de que podía ser un mortífago, cuando Remus termino de presentar y Moody de cuestionar Harry volvió a preguntar a donde lo iban a llevar, Remus le explico un poco a donde irían con "los demás"

- A ver me están pidiendo que me vaya a pasar el verano con un montón de gente que no conozco o que no me llevo bien, claro a excepción de Sirius – dijo Harry – No puedo yo ya tengo planes

- ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? – pregunto Remus

- Pues mañana me iré a la casa de Draco, ahí pasaremos una semana luego nos iremos a su casa de verano que esta en las playas de Francia – dijo Harry

- Draco, ¿Draco Malfoy? – murmuro Moody mientras analizaba la situación

- Pero Harry tienes que venir con nosotros – dijo Lupin

- ¿Por qué debería? Va a estar aburridísimo – dijo Harry

- Van a estar los chicos Weasley – dijo Tonks tratando de convencerlos

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír Tonks, como si pudiera llevarme bien con los Weasley, son personas con tan poca clase – dijo Harry- Miren yo solo iré si Draco va estoy seguro que aceptara

- ¡Como se te ocurre decir eso muchacho! Sus padres son mortífagos, ¿sabes a donde vamos? – grito Moody

- Ssshhh… - dijeron los demás

Mientras los miembros de la orden discutían que podían hacer con Harry, Harry pensaba acerca de lo que había dicho, la verdad esta vez se le había pasado mucho la mano con su "actuación" que ya más bien no estaba siendo actuación ya le estaba saliendo naturalmente aquel carácter, pero como fue que se le ocurrió eso de llevar a Draco al cuartel de la orden ¿estaba haciendo bien? Más bien ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

- Es necesario que Harry venga con nosotros, no se encuentra a salvo aquí, y menos se encontrara si sigue sus "planes" – decía Lupin

- Pero llevar al chico Malfoy con nosotros, sus padres son mortífagos lo más seguro es que el este involucrado en eso, le estamos dando la dirección del cuartel de la orden, es como si pusiéramos nuestras cabezas en charola de plata para el – dijo Moody, alarmado como siempre

- Pero ojo loco ¿Qué puede hacer un chico de 15 años? – pregunto Tonks

- ¡Mucho!, mucho solo dices que no ara daño por que es tú primo ¿no es así? – dijo Moody

- Ni si quiera lo conozco Moody – dijo Tonks

- Vamos dejen de pelear lo único que nos queda es preguntarle a Dumbledore, no hay otra opción, tenemos que hacerlo ahora – dijo Remus

- ¿Preguntarle a Dumbledore ahora? ¿Pero como? – pregunto Tonks

.- Está chimenea esta conectada con la red flu por ahí le preguntare, mientras tanto encárguense de que los muggles se retrasen un poco más – dijo Remus

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos mientras Remus se contactaba con Dumbledore para discutir el asunto, Harry solamente estaba parado en las escaleras pensando en nada.

- Bien Harry, Draco puede ir con nosotros – dijo Remus

- ¡Genial! Entonces ¿le digo que se venga para acá o vamos por el? – dijo Harry

- Creo que mejor vamos por el, ya nos queda poco tiempo aquí los muggles no tardan en llegar – dijo Remus

Pasaron alrededor de una hora volando, cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, Harry fue el primero en deshacer la manera en que se encontraban formados, corrió hasta la puerta donde le abrió un elfo domestico, en cuanto le abrió Harry entro corriendo y subió a la habitación de Draco, donde le explico todo mientras la orden esperaba abajo, Moody revisaba todo lo que podía pues estaban en casa de mortífagos, los demás solamente estaban un poco incómodos, unos momentos después los dos chicos bajaran las escaleras Draco con sus maletas.

- Con que tu debes ser mi primito, vaya estas bonitos – dijo Tonks que abrazo a Draco repentinamente, el rubio solo miraba asustado y al mismo tiempo con expresión de asco – Dime Tonks- Draco sonrió amargamente

- Bien ¿nos vamos? Draco traes tu escoba para iros – dijo Remus

- ¿escoba? Nos vamos a ir volando pero ¿Por qué? Tengo los siete coches a mi disposición, de hecho creo que son más rápidos que muchas escobas no entiendo por que nos debemos ir en escoba – dijo Draco

20 minutos después de estar discutiendo si se iban o no en coche (más bien estar tratando de convencer a Moody que no corrían riesgo en irse en coche, que los dejaría una cuadra antes) accedieron irse en coche. Los coches los dejaron aproximadamente unos dos o tres cuadras de su destino, Draco se quejaba por caminar y más por el lugar donde se encontraban. Caminaron un tiempo entonces Moody saco un pedazo de pergamino que le mostró a Harry y Draco

- Es aquí léanlo y memoricen rápido – dijo Moody – mientras les mostraba el pergamino que decía _"…El cuartel general de la orden del fénix esta ubicado en el numero 12 de Gridmud Place Londres…" _

- Esperen un segundo me suena lo de Gridmud Place mi madre me… - dijo Draco

- Aquí no es el momento para hablar – dijo Moody con desden Draco callo al instante – Solo piensen en lo que acaban de memorizar

De un momento a otro apareció una casa con el número 12 entre las casas 13 y 11, las paredes se encontraban mugrientas y parecía descuidada, Lupin dio un golpe con su varita a la casa y le hizo una señal a los chicos para que entraran, el y Tonks iban al frente con las cosas de Harry después iban Draco y Harry y por último otros dos magos cargando las cosas del rubio.

- Tengan cuidado y no toquen nada – dijo Lupin mientras entraban

- Harry ¡Cuánto me alegra verte, teníamos muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos – dijo Sirius eufórico cuando vio a Harry, ahora Sirius se encontraba vestido decentemente lleva el cabello limpio y estaba rasurado - ¿Draco? No sabía que tú también ibas a venir – Sirius se quedo sorprendido cuando noto la presencia del rubio en Gridmud Place se le hacía casi imposible que estuviera ahí – La reunión acaba de empezar

- ¿qué es eso que esta tapado? – Dijo Draco acercándose a unas cortinas de terciopelo, que de pronto se abrieron – Es la tía abuela, esta es la casa Gridmud Place de los Black…

- Nooo…. – dijo Sirius

- Malditos canallas, cerd… - empezó a gritar el cuadro pero se detuvo en cuanto miro a Draco – Vaya por fin se para por aquí alguien digno de estar en esta casa, se nota muchacho que tú sangre es limpia que eres de buenas familias ¿Dime estas emparentado con los Black? – pregunto la anciana en un tono muy cortes, del cual se quedaron sorprendidos las personas que había en aquel vestíbulo

- Si mi madre es Narcisa Malfoy, su apellido de soltera Black – contesto Draco

- A si como no te pude reconocer al instante tú debes ser Draco Malfoy ¿no?, hijo de la hermosa Narcisa, pero que bella dama solía venir con frecuencia a esta casa junto con tú tía Bellatrix a tomar el té y tener platicas de damas – dijo la señora Black, bueno el retrato

- Si lo se, mi madre me a contado infinidad de cosas de esta casa, podría decirse que conozco cada una de sus habitaciones a la perfección y sobre usted claro esta – dijo Draco

- Vamos querido se que la educación es muy importante pero puedes llamarme abuela, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? Un gran caballero de la alta sociedad, un gran hombre lo recuerdo muy bien, Lucius Malfoy – dijo la señora Black

- Creo que nosotros entramos en la reunión, Draco tú ya conoces la casa pueden andar por ahí mientras termina la reunión – dijo Sirius mientras entraba apresurado al salón junto con los demás

- ¡Cretinos! – Murmuro la señora Black- No se como esta casa pudo caer tan bajo mira con la clase de gentuza que se a llenado, pero supongo que tú trataras de hacerla como antes no querido – Harry se acerco a Draco y se puso unos paso tras el - ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto

- Harry Potter… - dijo Harry en voz baja

- Potter, Potter me suena, ¿no eres algo de James Potter? el chico malcriado con quien se largo el inútil de mi hijo – dijo la señora

- Si es mi padre, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideales, digo yo no me mezclo con sangre sucia o traidores a la sangre es lo más repulsivo que puede haber, creo que no se merecen estudiar magia, no tengo los ideales que tenía mi padre gracias a merlín, supongo que no los tengo por que no lo conocí el esta muerto – dijo Harry

- Eso te lo puedo asegurar abuela, Harry es como yo compartimos los mismos ideales, desde primer año somos inseparables, vamos en Slytherin juntos – dijo Draco

- Me alegra Harry, que sepas con que tipo de gente debes andar y también que no compartas los ideales de Potter y del inútil de mi hijo – dijo la señora Black

Los dos chicos siguieron platicando un par de minutos con la señora Black, luego Draco decidió que por que no subían a la biblioteca, subieron a la biblioteca, una gran biblioteca un tanto empolvada pero con cómodos sillones y una inmensa cantidad de libros, Harry y Draco se sentaron a conversar mientras se fumaban unos cigarrillos cuando de pronto oyeron una voz femenina.

- ¿Qué demonios es ese olor? Fred, George ¿son ustedes los que fuman esa cochinada? O ¿que están haciendo? – Dijo una pelirroja que entraba en la biblioteca entre abierta- ¿Qué? Potter, Malfoy ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Ginny estaba sorprendida no pensaba encontrarse a aquellos dos insoportables seres (así los solían llamar los Weasley o las serpientes presumidas) en Gridmud Place

- Más bien que haces tú aquí Weasley – dijo Draco, Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta como si le hubieran insultado – Si pues esta casa le pertenece tanto a Harry como a mi, somos primos estamos ligados directamente a la familia Black, pero tú, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

- Deja tú parloteo y explícate, sabes mejor no te expliques y deja cerrada tú boca de una buena vez – dijo Ginny enojada y salio de la biblioteca

La pelirroja aun se encontraba sorprendida por encontrar ahí en el cuartel de la orden a Potter y a Malfoy, no eran de fiar como podían estar ahí, Ginny se dirigió al siguiente piso de donde venía, ahí en una habitación se encontraban Ron, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley riendo a carcajadas.

- No adivinaran lo que me acabo de encontrar – dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación

- ¿Un Boggart? Más Doxys ¿quizás? – sugirió Fred

- No algo peor aun, están dos seres insoportables en la biblioteca – dijo Ginny

- ¿Te refieres a…? ¿No puede ser? ¿Por qué vendrían aquí, al cuartel de la orden? No creo que Dumbledore sea idiota para traerlos – dijo George

- Esos dos seres insoportables no son Potter y Malfoy ¿verdad? – dijo Ron

- Si, si lo son y están ahí en biblioteca fumando opio o no se que cosa – dijo Ginny

- Estoy de acuerdo con George, ¿pero que hacen aquí? Todavía entiendo que se encuentre aquí Potter, por lo de su pasado y eso pero Malfoy todo el mundo sabe que su familia es de magos tenebrosos – añadió Hermione- E incluso creo que Potter tampoco es mucho de fiar, seamos realistas todo el tiempo el y Malfoy están pegados deben de compartir secretos oscuros yo que se- se altero un poco Hermione

- ¡jajajaj! Pegados como si fueran novios – se burlo Ron

- Quieres por un segundo estar serio, este no es momento de cuestionar su sexualidad, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore ellos no pueden estar aquí se enteraran de todos los secretos de la orden y se los irán a contar a los mortífagos – dijo Hermione

**Tengo que decirles que batalle mucho para escribir este capitulo, tengo casi dos semanas sin computadora es horrible, ósea si tengo Internet pero no tengo PC, esta enfermita mi compu, y bueno tuve que ir escribiendo en la clase de computación cuando podía luego si iba a casa de una amiga que tuviera PC, pero bueno e logrado terminarlo, espero que les haya gusta, fue algo loco de enviar a Draco a Gridmud Place paro ya me conocen, en el próximo capitulo podremos ver la "convivencia" de las serpientes con los leones, espero tener pronto mi compu según esto me la entregan en dos días a ver que pasa, para poder escribir bien ya sin menos presiones, bueno chicos los dejos **

**Besos**

**Elisa **


	19. La orden del fénix II

**Capitulo XIX: La orden del Fénix II**

La reunión de la orden había terminado, a decir verdad había sido una verdadera polémica por el hecho de que se encontrara Draco en el cuartel de la orden, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Dumbledore permitir eso? Comentaban algunos Es solo un pobre chiquillo ¿Qué puede hacer? decían otros, en fin había terminado la reunión y Sirius subía las escaleras para que los chicos bajaran a cenar primero aviso a los chicos Weasley seguido fue a la biblioteca para avisarle a Draco y Harry.

- Chicos a terminado la reunión, bajen a cenar – dijo Sirius entrando a la biblioteca, cuando Sirius entro a la biblioteca Harry hacía una divertida imitación de Snape – Vaya que buena imitación del _quejicus _

- ¿De quien? – preguntaron Draco y Harry al

- De Snape, así lo llamábamos en tiempos escolares en fin bajemos a cenar – dijo Sirius saliendo de la biblioteca, los chicos lo siguieron – Son las primeras personas a las que mi madre les habla sin insultar – comento

- No veo la necesidad de que nos insulte, parece una buena persona de alta categoría – dijo Draco

- ¡Bah! Es una vieja arpía – contesto Sirius

- Se nota que no se llevaban muy bien, sobre todo por las maravillas que habla de ti Sirius – dijo Harry

Sirius abrió la puerta del comedor, ahí se encontraban todos los Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Mundugus entre otros, al momento en que Harry y Draco entraron al comedor se sintió una tensión terrible, Hermione miro de reojo a "el par de insoportables" al igual que Ron, los gemelos cuchicheaban entre si y por parte de Ginny se quedo viendo detenidamente a estos dos chicos.

- Pasen y siéntense a cenar – dijo Molly con una sonrisa forzada.

- No es su casa para que nos diga si debemos sentarnos o no – murmuro Draco por lo bajo

Sirius se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, Harry y Draco a su lado derecho, seguido de Lupin y Tonks, frente a Harry y Draco estaba sentado Mundugus y Ojo loco, el resto de la mesa era toda ocupada por los Weasley, la señora Weasley sirvió la comida para que de una buena vez empezara la cena.

- No se como hemos caído tan bajo – dijo Draco – Mira sentándonos con esta gente, por Merlín tenemos que poner jerarquías aquí

- Supongo – dijo Harry sin mucho interés, el estaba concentrado en su comida

La cena prosiguió, los chicos Weasley no podían olvidar que ahí se encontraban Potter y Malfoy, pero por ahora querían tener una cena tranquila, así que conversaban entre ellos placidamente.

- Oye Sirius ¿estas copas son de plata? – dijo Mundugus al observar la copa en la que bebía

- Si de plata pura, pero tiene el emblema de la familia Black, no será fácil que te las robes, bueno más bien que las vendas – respondió Sirius

- Creo que se pude remover – contesto Mundugus

- Escúchame idiota, esas copas valen más que tú propia vida, al igual que cada uno de los artículos pertenecientes a la familia Black que se encuentran en esta casa, así que más vale que no las toques – dijo Draco alterado al escuchar la conversación entre Sirius y Mundugus, el rubio se levanto de su asiento mientras amenazaba a ese mago vagabundo, la alteración del rubio causo que todos los miembros que se encontraban en el comedor voltearan hacía el.

- Draco cálmate – murmuro Harry mientras jalaba el brazo del rubio para que se volviera a sentar

- Puedes cerrar la boca Malfoy, esta casa es de Sirius y todo lo que esta en ella le pertenece así que no eres nadie para decirle que hacer o que no hacer con sus cosas – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba del su lugar para contestarle a Draco

- Estoy conciente de que Sirius es el heredero principal de las posesiones de los Black, pero por una parte a mi también me corresponden, así que si el no las defiende yo si – dijo Draco – Ninguna de las cosas de esta casa debe caer en manos que no sean de algún heredero Black

Draco volvió a tomar asiento estaba realmente furioso por lo que acababa de pasa, primero un vagabundo se quería llevar las valiosas antigüedades de los Black ahora una Weasley le contestaba, por amor de dios que estaba pasando ahí. Harry y Draco tardaron entre unos diez o veinte minutos en terminar de cenar, seguido de esto salieron sin decir ninguna palabra del comedor, Draco le mostró a Harry el tapete genealógico de los Black, al igual que otras reliquias luego de esto fueron a la biblioteca, donde se encontraron a Sirius.

- ¡Ah! Sirius te andábamos buscando – dijo Draco

- Igual yo chicos – contesto Sirius sin mucho interés

- Queremos saber ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? – dijo Harry, lo dijo con un cierto tono sarcástico ya se le había hecho habitual usarlo para cualquier persona que se dirigiera cosa que le dio un tanto de miedo

- A si claro había olvidado eso, sus maletas están en la primera habitación del piso de abajo – contesto Sirius – Buenas noches

Harry y Draco salieron de la biblioteca sin mucho que decir, bajaron a la habitación que les había indicado Sirius, ¿pero cual sería su sorpresa al entrar a la habitación? Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en una de las dos camas mientras, charlaban, bueno más bien se quejaban.

- ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? Comadrejas – dijo Draco mirando con repugnancia la cama donde estaban los Weasley

- Más bien que hacen ustedes aquí, en esta habitación duerme Ron – dijo Ginny mientras se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su hermano.

- Sabías que ese tipo de relación que llevas con tú hermano se llama incesto, no esta permitido – dijo Harry al ver que Ginny tomaba la mano de Ron, la pelirroja hizo una mueca que decía algo como "…que estupidez, bueno que más podría decir Potter…"

- En fin yo duermo aquí, así que por favor lárguense – dijo Ron

- Entonces si tú duermes aquí dime ¿Por qué esta nuestro equipaje en esta habitación? – Dijo Draco – Sirius nos asigno esta habitación así que el que se tiene que largar eres tú, si quieres vamos con Sirius para que lo compruebes

Los chicos salieron corriendo de la habitación hacía la biblioteca, gritando Sirius, como si fueran niños pequeños que se peleaban por algún juguete.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Sirius "… Ya descubrieron que van a dormir en la misma habitación…" peso

- Weasley, Ronald Weasley, para ser más exactos pues como sabes hay un centenar de Weasley, dice que la habitación que tú nos asignaste es la de el y que nos larguemos – dijo Draco ofendido

- Pues es verdad, yo e estado durmiendo en esa habitación desde que llegue al cuartel de la orden – contesto enojado Ron

- Los dos o tres que se yo, tienen razón – dijo Sirius

- ¿Cómo? Explica eso – dijo Harry confundido

- Bueno, es la habitación de Ron pero también es la tuya y la de Draco, ¿me entienden? Como en Hogwarts, comparten habitación – dijo Sirius como si le estuviera explicando a niños chiquitos

- El problema es que solo hay dos camas – dijo Harry

- Ese no es el problema principal, el problema principal es que vamos a compartir habitación con Weasley, eso es imposible, ósea en Hogwarts si compartimos habitación pero hay jerarquías ¿entiendes? Nosotros no compartimos habitación con tipos como Weasley – dijo Draco de mala gana

- Draco por favor-calló Sirius a Draco – El problema de las camas lo podemos arreglar, mientras quiero hablar con ustedes dos – señalo a Draco y Harry- Ron te puedes ir a la habitación por favor

Ron asintió con la cabeza, estaba lleno de furia con todo aquello que le había dicho Malfoy y Potter, pero no quería pensar en que le pasaría si llegara a tocar a cualquiera de esos dos niños de porcelana, ya se los había advertido su madre, "… sobre todo no quiero que les hagan nada a Malfoy o Potter ¿entendieron? Por más molestos que sean solo ignórenlos, lo que ellos quieren es molestar…" Molly había hablado y hablo enserio así que no le quedaba de otra que obedecer.

- Chicos por favor contrólense, se que no se llevan con los chicos Weasley pero eso no significa que se tengan que insultar cada vez que se vean – dijo Sirius

- Ellos siempre son los que empiezan – dijo Harry – además es nuestra naturaleza ellos leones nosotros serpientes no hay nada por hacer

- Aparte no se por que debemos tratarlos como iguales si no lo somos, nosotros somos más ellos menos para empezar en el ámbito económico, mira como se visten… – dijo Draco

- Draco aquí todos somos iguales nadie es más o es menos por favor no salgas con tus comparaciones y Harry por favor la casa que te toque en Hogwarts no define tú personalidad tú vida… - dijo Sirius

- Claro que la define, simplemente ve a las personas según su casa y veras como la mayoría de los Gry… - dijo Harry

- Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar sobre las casa, ahora quiero preguntar algo importante, desde que llegue e estado escuchado algo sobre la orden del fénix quiero saber ¿Qué demonios es eso de la orden del fénix? – pregunto Draco exasperado, Sirius hizo una pausa, había llegado el momento, Draco le pregunto acerca de la orden.

- Draco, Harry quiero confiar en ustedes y saber que ninguna de las palabras que yo les diga deben salir de esta casa y ustedes no se las deben trasmitir a nadie – dijo Sirius

- Claro – dijeron los dos chicos "…tan secreto es…" pensó Draco

- La orden del fénix es una organización que se fundo aproximadamente hace unos 20 años o un poco menos cuando Voldemort estuvo en su pleno apogeo, la orden se encargaba de luchar contra magos oscuros al igual que los aurores, ahora después de 14 años la orden se ha vuelto a restaurar pues creemos más bien sabemos que Voldemort a regresado y no tardara en recuperar fuerzas – dijo Sirius, no sabía si era lo correcto en decirle a los chicos que era lo que hacía la orden pero estando en el "corazón de la orden" tarde o temprano lo iban a averiguar

- Pero que no se supone que el señor tenebroso murió, lo mato Harry aquí esta la prueba Harry esta vivo y el muerto – dijo Draco – si regreso ¿Cómo hizo para regresar?

- No lo sabemos Draco, pero solo sabemos que a regresado y esta recuperando poder para poder atacar más fuerte – dijo Sirius, "… al parecer el chico no sabía nada acerca de voldemort o estaba actuando muy bien, aunque no se le veía pinta de buen actor…" - Chico ya es tarde es mejor que se vayan a dormir mañana será un día pesado, y por favor procuren no causar muchos problemas con los Weasley, buenas noches.

Cuando entraron a la habitación había Ron estaba dormido en una de las camas pegada a la pared y lo mas alejada posible de las otros dos camas, Draco murmuro un par de comentarios ofensivos antes de irse a la cama. A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, pudo ver a su lado izquierdo a Draco durmiendo como un bebe, abrazando una almohada, tenía la boca un tanto abierta, el cabello desordenado y la mitad de las sabanas estaban tiradas en el piso, todo normal como de costumbre, Harry miro a su lado derecho ahí estaba Ron, a diferencia de Draco el chico pelirrojo dormía más rígido, el moreno se levanto de la cama en busca de sus lentes no recordaba donde los había dejado, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta se tropezó con un zapato haciendo que se cayera y se pegara fuertemente en sus partes privadas con el filo de la tarima.

- ¡Ay! Wey – dijo Harry en voz fuerte mientras estaba tirado en el piso – Ay wey creo que ahora si me quede estéril – grito con fuerzas

El grito del chico hizo despertar a los otros dos integrantes del dormitorio, Ron trataba de esconder una risilla burlona mientras miraba a otro lado y se tapaba la boca con la mano, Draco por su parte miraba al chico un tanto asustado. Una hora después del incidente de Harry, el junto con Draco bajaban a desayunar para esto ya TODO Gridmud Place sabía lo que le había pasado a Harry. Los chicos entraron al comedor ahí estaba Sirius, junto con todos los Weasley menos el señor Weasley y Bill, Harry se sentó a la derecha de Sirius y Draco a la izquierda quedado uno frente al otro.

- Buenos días – dijo Harry al sentarse en la mesa

- Buenos días Harry, Draco – murmuro Sirius un tanto incomodo – Harry ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Digo podemos revisarte, llevarte con un sanado

- Sirius me encuentro muy bien, no es necesario que nadie me revise, ni quiero que nadie me revise – dijo Harry un tanto enojado.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron entre ellos con risas burlonas luego miraron a Harry, Harry les devolvió una mirada realmente diabólica como de esas que matan. La señora Weasley se levanto de la mesa.

- Bueno chicos ya es hora de dedicarnos a la tarea de hoy – dijo Molly

Sirius le indico a Harry y Draco que lo siguieran, Sirius siguió a Molly a desempeñar la tarea de hoy, llegaron hasta una sala muy amplia a decir verdad, se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca.

- Bueno chicos, ya terminamos de limpiar la cocina y la sala principal nos toca este lugar, cada quien tome sus utensilios para limpiar, Fred, George sin magia – dijo Molly

- ¡Que! ¿Limpiar? ¿Acaso cree que somos elfos? – dijo Draco enojado

- A ver si limpiando, haciendo las tareas de los elfos, sabes apreciar su trabajo y lo duro que es por eso yo e fundado… - exclamo Hermione

- No nos interesa saber del pedo – replico Harry

- ¿Por qué no hacen este trabajo los elfos? – pregunto Draco de mala gana

- Por que no hay elfos, bueno hay uno pero esta loco – contesto Fred

- ¡Ja! Ese es el problema, yo puedo traer al menos media docena de mi casa, para que limpien aquí – dijo Draco

- Draco no, sabes muy bien que no puedes traer a nadie aquí, te lo explique ayer, ni siquiera elfos, no importa el modo que fueras a usar no los puedes trae – dijo Sirius en un tono serio

Hubo una pelea al menos de media hora con Sirius, Draco y Harry acerca de la limpieza, Harry cedió primero y se puso a limpiar, Draco fue a traer el viejo elfo Kreacher logro que desempeñara algunas tareas pero no era suficiente así que termino quitándole el polvo a unos cuantos objetos pertenecientes a la familia Black. Harry estaba limpiando un largo librero, casualmente Ginny también limpiaba una parte, el moreno por accidente movió un poco el librero haciendo que se cayeran un par de libros.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento si te pego algún libro- dijo Harry, le regalo una sonrisa a la pelirroja mientras recogía los libros.

- No, no hay cuidado – respondió Ginny, sonrojada un tanto nerviosa por la actitud tan buena que había tenido de parte de Harry

- Chicos traje unos lonches para que coman un poco ya hace rato que desayunaron, si quieren siéntense a comer – dijo la señora Weasley

- Tomare uno pero creo que seguiré limpiando – dijeron Harry y Ginny, el hecho de que hubieran hablado y dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo hizo que Ginny se volviera a sonrojar, en fin los chicos tomaron su lonche y siguieron limpiando

- Será mejor que me siente o mi lonche terminara lleno de polvo – dijo Harry y se sentó detrás del librero – También deberías sentarte, terminaras comiendo polvo – Ginny miro sorprendida a Harry - ¿Por qué no dices nada? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Lo siento, es solo que… - dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry – es solo que, por la manera que es el trato de ustedes con nosotros, pensé que bueno no nos hablaríamos

- ¿De ustedes con nosotros? ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Pregunto Harry – ¿Acaso te e ofendido o hecho algo?, digo que concepto tienes tú de mi

- Bueno no se si me entiendas, pero el trato que tienes con mis hermanos y bueno con todo lo que es Gridmud Place desde que llegaste o incluso de Hogwarts – dijo Ginny

- Tú no eres tus hermanos Gin ¿así te puedo llamar? Y discúlpame si e hecho algo que te ofenda, no era mi intención, tus hermanos no dirigen tú vida, alo mejor crees que Draco dirige la mía, no lo se, pero yo ago lo que se me da la gana – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Claro me puedes llamar Gin, supongo que yo te puedo llamar Harry, esto se me hace muy raro estar conversando con un Slytherin y en buena onda – dijo Ginny

- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué dices eso? Se que los Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan bien por naturaleza, pero no es para tanto, yo me llevo muy bien con varias chicas de Gryffindor como Romilda, Isabela, Parvatil… - dijo Harry

- Es de suponer que te lleves bien con ellas, la verdad se creen mucho por que andan con tigo – dijo Ginny

Ginny y Harry estuvieron conversando por un largo rato, más bien durante todo el día, en la cena ellos dos se trataron de maravilla cosa que enojo a Draco y a los hermanos Weasley, a la hora de dormir Draco y Harry subieron primero a la habitación antes de que llegara Ron.

- ¿Qué fue eso con la comadreja Weasley? –dijo Draco de mala gana

- No tiene nada de malo coquetearle a alguien, no se por que me dices esto ahora toda la vida e hecho lo mismo – dijo Harry

- No es por el coqueteo, si no por la persona con quien lo haces, es una Weasley por amor de dios que no te fijas en eso – dijo Draco

- Es bonita y no lo puedes negar, esto parece un ataque de celos – respondió Harry

- Cierra la boca – replico Draco

- Vamos no te enojes, no tienes por que meterte tanto en líos familiares de traidores de sangre y todo eso, aparte Ginny no es nada especial es como cualquier otra chica con que e salido Fleur, Isabel, Bridget, Cho nada especial ¿Por qué debería de serlo? – Dijo Harry – es tan solo un juego y tú lo sabes

- Si tú dices que es un juego está bien, tú eres el que lo dices solo no te involucres más con Weasley, no te salgas del juego – dijo Draco

- No se por que me "proteges" tanto si tan… - dijo Harry

Pero en ese momento que Harry estaba hablando entro Ron a la habitación los dos chicos callaron, Ron no le hizo caso a la conversación de las serpientes y se acostó en su cama recordando la conversación que había tenido hace unos momentos con sus hermanos

_Flash Back _

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ginny? – pregunto Ron

- ¿A que te refieres Ron? – dijo Ginny como si no supiera nada del tema

- ¡Ja! Ahora te haces como la que no sabes nada, todo el día has estado platicando de buena manera con el engreído de Potter, portándote de la perfección con el como si no nos diéramos cuenta – dijo Fred

- La verdad no le veo nada de malo hablar con alguien o tratarlo bien, es parte de lo que conforman una persona educada – dijo Ginny

- ¿Una persona educada? ¿Desde cuando Potter ha sido educado con nosotros? – dijo George.

- Bueno, con ustedes no se lleva bien pero a mi no me ha hecho nada yo no soy ustedes – dijo Ginny

- Ahora resulta que te lavo el cerebro – dijo Ron – Era de esperarse hoy fue su día de limpieza

- Ginny mejor aléjate de Potter, ambas sabemos que no te conviene, es un casanova anda con medio colegio a la vez tú lo sabes – dijo Hermione interviniendo en la conversación familiar

- Vamos Hermione, no soy tonta como para involucrarme sentimentalmente con Potter, tan solo lo trato con cortesía eso es todo – dijo Ginny

- Esperemos – dijo Ron

Los días pasaron con rapidez todo estaba tranquilo por así decirlo, la "amistad" entre Harry y Ginny crecía, al menos había una pelea diaria entre los leones y las serpientes cosa normal, en cuanto a lo que concernía a las reuniones, Draco por su parte no estaba interesado mucho en ello, solo estaba interesado en huir de Tonks cada vez que se presentaba en Gridmud Place pues esta creía que su primito era "adorable" en la cena se sentaba junto con el y trataba de abrazarlo, Tonks le preguntaba a Remus y Sirius ¿Qué si no era adorable? Estos solo sonreían forzosamente, los chicos habían visto un par de veces al profesor Snape pero apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras, faltaban dos semanas para el regreso de Hogwarts y aun no habían llegado las cartas.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Draco? – dijo Harry al ver que Draco estaba sentando en la cama escribiendo algo apoyándose en un libro

- Escribo a mi madre – dijo Draco

- Es verdad, regresa la próxima semana ¿no? – dijo Harry

- Si le digo que estoy en Londres, que me iré solo a la estación de tren no es necesario que me acompañe – dijo Draco – Ya sabes con todo eso de la orden

- Bueno te espero a que termines para bajar a desayunar – dijo Harry

Unos minutos más tarde Harry y Draco bajaron a desayunar, ya ahí estaban los Weasley desayunando como siempre los primeros, Sirius aun no llegaba, Draco hizo una mueca de molestia pero de igual manera se sentó claro en los últimos lugares Harry lo acompaño pues con el único Weasley que se llevaba bien era Ginny, no sería correcto que se sentara con ella en lugar de con Draco que era su mejor amigo desde primer curso. Unos diez minutos más tarde entro Sirius con un gran paquete de cartas.

- Las cartas de Hogwarts de ahora están más pesadas que ni de costumbre – dijo Sirius

- Vaya al fin llega, ya me extrañaba – dijo Molly

- Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny – dijo Sirius mientras repartía las cartas.

- Vaya la mía esta muy pesada- comento Harry

- Al igual que la mía – dijo Draco

- Mi carta esta pesada – comento Hermione

- La mía también – dijo Ron

- Pues las nuestras están igual – dijo Ginny, Fred y George

Harry abrió la carta, de ella cayeron dos pequeños escudos, de la de Draco cayo uno escudo, de la de Hermione otro y la de Ron otro.

- ¡Genial! Prefecto, a disfrutar de los beneficios – dijo Draco al ver su escudo

- ¡Ay! – Soltó Hermione un grito ahogado- No puedo creerlo prefecta, Tú también Ron mira tu escudo

- Es verdad – dijo Ron anonadado

- ¿Qué hay de ti Harry? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? – dijo Ginny al mirar que Harry miraba dos pequeños escudos en la mano

- Prefecto y capitán de quidditch – dijo Harry impactado que no dejaba de ver los escudos

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione – Que no es un perfecto y una prefecta

- Felicidades a todos, mas a ti Harry prefecto y capitán de quidditch, pero de igual manera pensé que eran un prefecto y una prefecta – dijo Sirius

- Lo más seguro es que no hay ningún duo mejor que nosotros – dijo Harry

- Vamos díganme ¿Quién es la chica de la relación? La verdad no estoy seguro – dijo Ron

- Cierra la boca Weasley, que tú no eres nadie entiendes, nadie, no se por que te escogieron como prefecto, de verdad no hay nadie mejor que tú en Gryffindor - dijo Draco

- No se que intentas con insultarnos, nunca podrás ser mejor que nosotros, vamos ya tenemos el mando de todo Slytherin, y de la gran mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, ahora yo también tengo el mando del equipo de quidditch, dime si no es verdad, como siempre los aremos añicos por su patético equipo – dijo Harry

- Chicos por favor – dijo Sirius llamando la atención

- El empezó, pero de igual manera ya nos vamos – dijo Harry

Harry no sabia por que pero en ese momento se había enojada por el comentario de Ron, pero ¿Por qué? Nunca le había hecho caso a los comentarios de alguien porque lo haría ahora, seria que en el inconsciente era verdad. Harry pasó todo el día en la habitación cosa que le extraño a Sirius, el chico solo pensaba en lo que había pasado en la mañana ahora sería prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch, le había impresionado la decisión de Dumbledore pensaba que al igual que lo había hecho una vez no lo pondría de prefecto, otra cosa que lo impacto es que los puso a el y a Draco como prefectos, no puso ninguna chica como prefecta bueno al menos eso sabía no creía que fueran a poner 3 prefectos de Slytherin

- Harry, vamos baja a cenar ya esta la cena – dijo Sirius que entraba a la habitación de su ahijado - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has estado todo el día encerrado, ni siquiera has ido a la biblioteca con Draco

- No lo se – dijo Harry- Por lo que paso en la mañana

- ¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Ron? Vamos no… - dijo Sirius

- No fue por eso claro que no, es que no se, de pronto ser prefecto y capitán del equipo es una emoción muy fuerte, bueno además que somos dos prefectos varones – dijo Harry

- Creo que deberías estar alegrado por lo que paso hoy, y respecto a los dos prefectos varones, no se creo que Dumbledore cree que serán un perfecto dúo por eso los eligió – dijo Sirius

Los dos bajaron a cenar antes de llegar al comedor se le unió Draco que salía de la biblioteca, al entrar al comedor, pudieron ver dos pancartas una en verde y otra en rojo que decían Felicidades "Ron y Hermione nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor" y otra "Felicidades Draco y Harry, nuevos prefectos de Slytherin, además nuevo capitán de quidditch" Harry sonrió ante este acto y se sentó en la mesa a cenar. Harry se sentó en medio de Ginny y Draco.

La cena ya estaba finalizando, Draco platicaba con Sirius acerca de los beneficios de ser prefecto, por su parte Harry reía con chistes que le contaba Ginny

- Ese fue muy bueno, pobre troll – dijo Harry

- Si, espera tienes algo aquí – dijo Ginny

La pelirroja se acerco a Harry, podía sentir su respiración y cuando se dio cuenta, ella junto con el moreno estaba dándose en un profundo beso del que todo el comedor se percato.

**Díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Estoy contenta hemos llegado a los 202 reviews espero que sean más, bueno hoy no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir un comentario aquí así que les digo solo, cuídense y dejen reviews **


	20. La orden del fénix III

**Capitulo XX: La orden del fénix III**

Draco ya estaba acostumbrados a los ataques de calentura de su amigo así que solo hizo una mira de fastidio y miro hacía otro lado, los miembros masculinos de la familia Weasley se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, los chicos con una expresión de asco, enojo y desconcierto mientras que el señor Weasley estaba simplemente sacado de onda, Molly miraba enternecida y un tanto preocupaba, Hermione movía la cabeza negativamente y se mordía, en cuanto a la reacción de los demás al momento se mostraron un tanto impactados pero después regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo. En un momento los chicos se tuvieron que separar pues se les acabo el aire, haciendo que se percataran de las miradas

- Eh bueno yo, es que – murmuro Harry un tanto avergonzado de lo que había pasado

- No des explicaciones, todos saben que eres un maldito casanova – murmuro Draco, ahora si se encontraba enojado, había tolerado que coqueteara con la comadreja pero esto un beso y en frente a toda la familia era el colmo

- ¡Ja! Ahora tú que eres mi mejor amigo, le estas echando leña al fuego a esta situación – dijo Harry – Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo si salgo con chicas y tú nunca

- Que no sea el más calenturiento de todo el colegio y no me faje (faje significa besarse y tocarse) con la primera que pase, no significa que no salga con alguien – dijo Draco

- ¡No me fajo con la primera que pase! Sería un asco fajarme con esa chica de Hufflepuff que esta llena de espinillas – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes son los enojados con esto? Si deberíamos ser nosotros – dijo Ron molesto

- ¡Basta! Me voy de aquí, hacen un verdadero escándalo por solo darle un beso a Ginny – dijo Harry

Harry salió del comedor tan solo unos segundos después salió Draco tras el, ambos llegaron a la habitación donde dormían, permanecieron un momento en silencio luego Draco se decidió a hablar.

- Esta bien lo siento, siento haber empezado aquella estupida discusión en el comedor, pero entiende es la comadreja Weasley, no se como pudiste haberte calentado con ella – dijo Draco

- Es sexy, es fácil que más querías – dijo Harry- Pero la verdad me dejaste muy mal en el comedor, diciendo frente a todos que me fajaba con cualquier tipa que pasaba

- Si, lo acepto no estaba exagerando diciendo que te fajas con cualquier tipa pero se que no lo debí decir frente a todas esas personas – dijo Draco

- Te disculpo solo si me regalas dos nuevas playeras polo – dijo Harry – En fin no entiendo por que te enojas, sabes que igual es un juego como cualquier con cualquier chica que e andado, todo termina y empieza cuando yo quiero, igual en muy poco tiempo veré de nuevo a Bridget y Cho, y aunque a veces son sumamente insoportables y con las que me gano, también son unas chicas muy calientes

Ron se había quedando escuchando toda la conversación de estos dos chicos, estaba fuera de la puerta, y ahora se encontraba más enojado que nunca, e incluso más enojado que en el momento que Harry se besaba con su hermana, el pelirrojo bajo hasta la sala principal donde el consejo Weasley junto con Hermione claro esta hablaban con Ginny

- ¡¿Sabes que acabo de escuchar?! ¡¿Sabes que dijo tú noviecito?! – Dijo Ron enfadado – dijo que solo eres un juego para el como han sido todas las demás chicas con las que a salido, y que regresando a Hogwarts seguiría andando con Anderson y Chang

- No te creo que haya dicho eso, es solo que no te cae bien y quieres que me aleje de el a toda costa – dijo Ginny

- Yo se lo que he oído y solo te lo digo por que quiero protegerte – dijo Ron

El tiempo trascurrió rápido haciendo que llegara el día de volver a Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny estaban "saliendo" Draco ya lo había superado puesto que conocía a su amigo, era un verdadero mujeriego y en el momento que viera a otra chica la dejaba, Ginny fue algo así como "úsese en caso de emergencia" pero sabía que volviendo a Hogwarts también andaría con "sus otras novias" en cuanto a los hermanos Weasley y Hermione no soportaban la relación de estos dos, casi todo el tiempo Draco y Harry, planeaban estrategias para el equipo de quidditch y/o maneras de castigar a los alumnos. Eran las 8 de la mañana los chicos se estaban despertando y antes de ir a cambiarse bajaron a desayunar, no tenían por que preocuparse pues desde la noche anterior habían dejado todas sus cosas arregladas.

- Te ves más sexy cuando te despiertas – murmuro Ginny a Harry cuando iban entrando al comedor.

- Zorra – murmuro Draco al escuchar lo que había dicho Ginny

Momentos más tarde, los chicos salían de Gridmud Place iban escoltados por varios miembros de la orden, Sirius había insistido en ir así que iba como hocicos, al llegar a la estación de trenes, Draco y Harry se separaron del grupo.

- Lo siento somos elitistas, tenemos reputación – murmuro Draco al momento en que se separaron

Los chicos entraron al andén 9 ¾ y sin demorar mucho subieron al expreso de Hogwarts pues no había razón para seguir abajo, Harry leyó la carta que le había llegado según esto debían dirigirse al compartimiento de prefectos, ahí ya se encontraba Hanna Abott de Hufflepuff y Padma Patil de Ravenclaw.

- Los dos son de Slytherin ¿no? – Dijo Hanna - ¿Quién es el prefecto?

- Ambos, hay dos prefectos en cada casa, nosotros somos los prefectos de Slytherin – dijo Harry

- Si, se que hay dos prefectos de cada casa, pero son chico y chica y ustedes son dos chicos – dijo Padma

- Eso lo sabemos Patil, pero así fueron las cosas a ambos nos llegaron la insignia de prefectos ¿Por qué? No lo sabemos, en fin termino la sesión de preguntas- contesto Draco

Unos diez minutos más tarde el compartimiento se encontraba lleno por los ocho prefectos, Draco se dedicaba a mirar por las ventanas, Harry observaba sus dedos, de pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Madame Hooche.

- Bien los nuevos prefectos, lo que tienen que hacer ahora es irse a poner los uniformes, obviamente en ellos deben poner su insignia de prefectos y patrullar los pasillos, ¿a que me refiero con esto? Deben de cuidar que no haya conflicto con los alumnos y ayudar a los de primer año en sus dudas – dijo Madame Hooche – Respecto a las obligaciones que tendrán en Hogwarts, al finalizar el banquete deben guiar a los alumnos de primer curso a su sala común, la contraseña les fue rebelada en los sobres, cada noche cuando empiece el toque de queda a las 10 p.m. ustedes tendrán 15 minutos para revisar su zona, ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Pues deben revisar que no haya alumnos fuera de su sala común, por ejemplo los prefectos de Slytherin revisaran las mazmorras pero solo esa parte, los Hufflepuff los pasillos por la cocina y así los demás en su zona, respecto a los castigos y quitar puntos, los prefectos no pueden quitarse puntos entre ellos mismos, no pueden quitar puntos sin una razón alguna, no pueden quitar más de 15 puntos a los alumnos, pueden castigar por hacer magia en los pasillos, correr en los pasillos, empezar discusiones, pero si ya es una causa mayor como una fuerte pelea los alumnos se tienen que llevar con sus respectivos jefes de casa, bien les e explicado las reglas básicas, así que a trabajar

Harry y Draco fueron los primeros en salir del compartimiento para ir a cambiarse

- No se ven maravillosas mis dos insignias – presumió Harry cuando se puso su insignia de prefecto y su insignia de capitán de quidditch

- Presumido – dijo Draco – Ándale ya, vamos a patrullar los pasillos, me muero por reprender a los de primero

- Nada más no te vayas a pasar – dijo Harry

Los dos chicos salieron de los sanitarios y se fueron a patrullar los pasillos, Harry fue hacía las zona sur del tren y Draco hacía la zona norte, anduvo un rato sin encontrar nada interesante hasta que de pronto tropezó con una chica rubia de cabello enmarañado, llevaba un collar de fichas de cerveza de mantequilla y unos aretes de rábanos.

- Disculpa lo siento, iba distraído – dijo Harry mientras ayuda a levantarse a la chica que había quedado tirada en el suelo

- No importa no paso nada – dijo Luna

- Me alegro, Harry Potter prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin – dijo Harry

- Si, se que eres Harry Potter, me imagine que quedarías como prefecto y capitán de quidditch, eres el mejor de tú curso, mi padre desea escribir un articulo tuyo, soy Luna Loovengood – dijo Luna

- Vamos no es para tanto, no soy el mejor en todo, en fin me tengo que ir sería bueno que te cambiaras no falta mucho para llegar a Hogwarts – dijo Harry

Momentos más tarde Ron también patrullaba la zona sur del tren, cuando vio una escena que le hizo hirviera la sangre, Harry Potter uno de los tipos más desagradables de Slytherin estaba en pleno pasillo fajándose con la tipa más creída de Ravenclaw Bridget Anderson, Ron paso al lado de estos dos y le dio un fuerte codazo a Harry

- ¡Que Weasley! ¿Cansado de que tan solo tú abuela te bese? – dijo Harry en tono burlón cuando sintió el codazo de Ron, Bridget lanzo una risita burlona, Ron se alejo de ahí hoy no tenía ánimos para pelear con el estupido de Potter

El tiempo trascurrió con rapidez cuando menos se lo esperaban Harry y Draco estaban entrando al gran comedor para celebrar el banquete de inicio de curso, los chicos se tuvieron que sentar casi al principio de la mesa de slytherin para recibir a los chicos de primer curso.

- ¿Esa vieja será la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras? – pregunto Blaise que estaba sentado atrás de Harry al ver a Dolores Umbrige

- Supongo, no veo a nadie más nuevo que no sea ella – dijo Harry

- Creo que es Dolores Umbrige asistente personal del ministro de magia o algo así no lo se muy bien – contesto Draco

- Bueno si es no se que del ministerio ¿Por qué esta aquí? – dijo Blaise

- Me imagino que para dar las clase, quizás Dumbledore no encontró a nadie este año, el puesto esta maldito – dijo Harry

El banquete estaba terminando, Dumbledore dio un largo discurso de principio de curso, este discurso lo dio en un tono serio como si se encontrara preocupado, En cuanto termino el discurso Draco y Harry se pararon de su asiento para conducir a los de primer curso a la sala común.

- Los chicos dormirán del lado izquierdo y las chicas del lado derecho, creo que esto lo que tienen que saber, sus pertenecías estarán en su habitación podrán saber cual es su habitación por que hay una placa en cada puerta con su nombre – dijo Harry

- ¿Ustedes donde duermen? Digo por si no sabemos algo y queremos preguntarles – dijo un niño de primer curso que tenía un aspecto chípil

- No les incumbe donde dormimos, somos prefectos no niñeras – dijo Draco – Ahora todos a la cama

- Ese chico tiene razón, como somos prefectos se supone que tenemos nuevas habitaciones ¿no? ¿Dónde son? – dijo Harry cuando se habían ido los chicos

- Creo que las habitaciones de los prefectos están al final de este pasillo de la sala común ni en los dormitorios de chicos ni de chicas – dijo Draco

- Vamos a ver – dijo Harry

Los chicos fueron hasta el final del pasillo de la sala común un pasillo que dividía las habitaciones de chicos y de chicas, al final de ese pasillo estaba una puerta que decía "Prefectos" los chicos entraron al abrirla, notaron que las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías de libros esa algo así como una media luna pero no había ningún sillón ni nada para sentarse, enfrente de los libros había tres puertas unas decía "Draco Malfoy" otra "Harry Potter" y la última decía "Sanitario" Harry fue hasta su habitación abrió la puerta, esta era del tamaño de su antigua habitación pero solo había una cama, tenía un gran closet, un librero, una chimenea una pequeña mesa con dos cómodos sillones y un escritorio, la habitación de Draco era igual, había que admitirlo Slytherin era la mejor casa respecto a comodidad y elegancia. Harry empezó a acomodar sus cosas en los respectivos lugares, los libros en el librero y así, estaba un tanto cansado así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a darse un baño.

Harry salió de su habitación y entro al baño, era una pequeña replica del baño de prefectos que se encontraba en el cuarto piso, tenía una gran tina en la que podrían entrar con mucha comodidad al menos diez personas, esta tenía forma de media luna al entrar no se podía ver el final de la tina, Harry toco el agua con el pie, pues la tina se encontraba llena, el agua estaba deliciosa a una tempera de lo mejor, Harry se fue desvistiendo para meterse a la ducha, pero no se percato de que había un escalón para bajar así que cayó de ancho, pero otra cosa su amigo Draco había entrado primero a la tina y esta recostado con los ojos cerrados, Harry había caído Draco aun tenía lo ojos cerrados y cuando el moreno abrió de nuevo sus ojos ya que los había cerrado debido a la caída se dio cuenta que su cara estaba justo en las partes privadas del rubio, nunca lo había visto desnudo y a decir verdad tenía muy buen cuerpo, Harry saco rápido la cabeza del agua trato de apartarse, pero no supo que fue pero sintió como si alguien lo hubiera aventado hacia delante ahora estaba sobre Draco, no se podía mover su cara estaba tan cerca de la cara de Draco, estaba sentado sobre el, Draco abrió los ojos lentamente miro a Harry e hizo una picara sonrisa, el moreno aun seguía inmóvil, Draco tomo con la mano la cara de Harry con mucha suavidad, lo miro tiernamente y con toda la naturalidad le dio un beso en los labios, unos segundos más tarde Harry volvió a recuperar la movilidad y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio otro suave beso a Draco y salio corriendo del baño.

El moreno se encontraba en su habitación, se acababa de poner el pijama, no sabía lo que había pasado con exactitud ¿había sido un sueño? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿En realidad se había besado con Draco? ¿En realidad estaban los dos desnudos en el baño? ¿En realidad le había gustado tanto? Esperen un segundo, nunca había dicho que me gustara ¿o si?

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto como cualquier otra mañana, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido anoche, tan solo recordaba que había experimentado una nueva sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, pero no recordaba como había conseguido aquella sensación solo sabía que algo especial había pasado la noche anterior pero no sabía que era o con quien estaba relacionado.

Por parte de Draco, cuando Harry salió corriendo del baño, el se quedo al menos media hora más, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿En realidad lo había besado? ¿Y si fuese aquí por que lo había besado? En realidad no lo sabía pero se sentía genial, momentos más tarde regreso a su habitación, decidió no pensar en ello, a la mañana siguiente despertó igual que Harry no recordaba nada de la noche anterior solo que había sido algo genial

- ¿Cuál es la primera clase que tenemos hoy? – pregunto Draco a Harry mientras se encontraban en el gran comedor

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Umbrige – dijo Harry

- Haber que tal da la clase, por el momento no hemos tenido ningún maestro decente – dijo Draco – Por cierto desde que llegamos anoche a la habitación no nos volvimos a hablar las habitaciones están geniales ¿no es así?

- Si respecto a comodidad y elegancia no hay como Slytherin – dijo Harry

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras la habían compartido con los Gryffindor la verdad fue una clase tan aburrida como historia de la mágia, Umbrige solo los había puesto a leer no habían hecho nada de nada, Umbrige había mandado a callar a Hermione cosas de la que se encontraba feliz Draco según el eso había sido lo mejor de la clase, ahora ambos chicos se dirigían a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones.

- La neta esa clase estuvo aburridísima, solo nos pusieron a leer – dijo Draco

- Lo se, fue casi tan aburrida como historia de magia el profesor Binns ya tiene competencia – dijo Harry

- Oye ¿Por qué no nos das tú clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras? Eres el mejor del curso y más en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Draco

- Como crees no soy tan bueno – dijo Harry

- Claro que lo eres, además sería… - dijo Draco

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera seguir hablando Pansy Parkinson que salió de la nada, se le hecho encima a Draco besándolo, Harry se les quedo bien un par de segundos no supo lo que sentía, no pudo describir aquella sensación pero le estaba molestando que Pansy besara a Draco. Antes de que pudiera continuar su camino a la clase de pociones sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

- Harry ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Dumbledore

- Eh… si claro solo es que ahora voy a clase de pociones – dijo Harry

- Draco podrías decirle al profesor Snape que Harry esta con migo, es urgente que hable con el – dijo Dumbledore

- Si claro señor – contesto Draco ya estaba despegado de Pansy, el junto con Pansy siguieron caminando hacía la clase de pociones

- ¿Y que tal el verano Harry? ¿Nada nuevo? – pregunto Dumbledore

- Solo nueva novia pero nada fuera de lo normal – contesto Harry naturalmente

- Dime Harry ¿No te a dolido la cicatriz? ¿No has soñado con Voldemort? – dijo Dumbledore

- Profesor con todo respeto le digo que se quite de la cabeza que Voldemort a regresado, es imposible que regrese y si hubiera regresado yo sería el primero en sentir, así que si me permite tengo que ir a mi clase de pociones – dijo Harry

- Claro adelante – contesto Dumbledore

**¿Qué les pasreció este capitulo? Ya tenían tiempo pidiéndome un acercamiento entre Harry y Draco aquí les traje uno si tengo en cuenta de que fue fuerte pero fue totalmente informal y ninguno recuerda nada tendrán todo el año para saber que fue ese acercamiento, además a Draco se le metiò el gusanito de que Harry les enseñara así que no nos quedaremos sin ED aunque claro ya no tendra ese nombre en fin espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo dejen reviews**


	21. La orden del fénix IV

**Capitulo XXI: La orden del fénix IV**

Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde el inicio de curso, las practicas de quidditch iban bien, al igual que el desempeño académico de los chicos, y en lo que concierne a la situación amorosa de estos Harry seguí andando con todo el colegio, Ginny no lo había visto o no lo quería aceptar como era de suponerse y por parte de Draco su estilo no era el de una casanova, salía con Pansy si pero entre más tiempo la pudiera tener alejada de el mejor ya que odiaba tenerla pegada todo el tiempo. Ahora los chicos se encontraban en la clase de pociones

- Profesor Snape, me manda el profesor Dumbledore dice que si le haría el favor de enviarle a la señorita Granger y el señor Potter – dijo un chico de 1º curso de Ravenclaw

- Irán cuando haya terminado la clase, por ahora les queda aun media hora más de pociones – dijo Snape

- Profesor Snape, pero dice el profesor Dumbledore que tiene que ser ahora es sobre la competencia académica – dijo el chico

- Esta bien, Potter, Granger tome sus cosas y lárguense – dijo Snape

Harry y Hermione se levantaron de su lugar tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la aula de pociones, ¿para que los querría Dumbledore? No podía ser para nada de la orden pues también hubiera llamado a todos los que habían permanecido en el cuartel eso incluía a Draco, en fin sin hacer preguntas y sin hablarse entre ellos fueron a la oficina del director ahí también se encontraba McGonagall.

- Profesora ¿nos han llamado por algo relacionado con la orden? – pregunto Hermione al entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore

- En lo absoluto señorita Granger, les hemos hablado por cuestiones académicas – dijo McGonagall

- ¿Cuestiones académicas? ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Harry

- Vera señor Potter, usted y la señorita Granger son lo alumnos con el promedio más alto de su curso, han sido seleccionados para una competencia tipo académica, tendrán que trabajar juntos casi todo el curso para resolver las pruebas que les estén mandando, en esta competencia también participara Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, El instituto Merlín, La academia de Salem y otras importantes escuelas de magia, quizás piense señor Potter que esto será fácil comparado con el torneo de los tres magos, pero se encuentra muy equivocado en ello, pues estas serán pruebas intelectuales de gran dificultad, la primera prueba les será entregada dentro de una semana más o menos y tendrán aproximadamente de dos a cuatro semanas para resolverla – dijo McGonagall

- Profesora ¿Por qué escoge a dos alumnos en vez de solo uno? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno señor Potter son requisitos de la competencia, requisitos en los que estoy muy de acuerdo puesto que las pruebas serán muy duras y usted junto con la señorita Granger tendrán que trabaja arduamente para resolverlas- dijo McGonagall

- Bueno profesora que estemos juntos como equipo no significa que estemos revueltos, a lo que me refiero es que Potter puede trabajar por su lado y yo por el mió, no nos tendremos que ver – dijo Hermione

- No señorita Granger, ustedes tendrán que trabajar juntos, la prueba solo podrán analizarla aquí en la oficina del director y será necesario que trabajen juntos para compartir, debatir sus diferentes puntos de vista y las soluciones posibles – dijo McGonagall, Harry estaba a punto de protestar- Quiero que por favor olviden las rivalidades entre casas este es un trabajo en equipo, es un trabajo como colegio, así que quiero verlo aquí en 5 día al finalizar las clase para empezar a resolver la primera prueba, así será todos los días los veré aquí al finalizar clases

- Pero profesora ¿a que hora saldremos? Tengo prácticas de quidditch – dijo Harry

- Potter es primero lo académico, a veces saldrán más tarde otras más temprano depende de su esfuerzo, en cuanto a las practicas de quidditch organícese en los recesos o los fines de semana en la mañana – dijo McGonagall

Harry y Hermione salieron del despacho, Hermione miro a Harry con indiferencia, por parte de Harry ni siquiera le dirigió una mira a Hermione, simplemente se fue a la sala común pues ya habían terminado las clases. Draco estaba en la estancia de prefectos buscando un libro cuando Harry entro.

- ¡Ah! Ya has llegado ¿para que te llamaba Dumbledore? – pregunto Draco al ver a su amigo entrar en la estancia

- No fue Dumbledore el que me hablo fue McGonagall, me hablo a mi y a Granger para un concurso académico, puedes creerlo casi todo el año estaré encerrado todas las tardes con Granger estudiando – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran? – se burlo Draco- Pero espera un segundo si vas estar encerrado con Granger todas las tardes ¿Cuándo vamos a entrenar?

- Eso fue lo que le dije a McGonagall, pero ella me dijo que era obligatorio entrar a la competencia que practicáramos en los recesos o los fines de semana en la mañana – dijo Harry

- ¡Que mierda! Ya ves lo que te pasa por ser tan estudioso, pero en fin supongo que al menos te exentaran de los exámenes semestrales – dijo Draco

- Supongo no creo poder con todo, la competencia, los deberes, los TIMOS, el quidditch, ser prefecto son muchas cosas – dijo Harry

- Hablando de tus responsabilidades, ¿has pensado en la propuesta que te hice? De que me des clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con Umbrige no hacemos nada más que leer, yo quiero aprender hechizos de defensa y de ataque y quien mejor tú para enseñarme que sabes millones de hechizos de duelo – dijo Draco

- Vamos Draco, estas escuchando todas las responsabilidades que tengo y todavía me pides que te de clases privadas – dijo Harry

- Sería una noche por semana o algo así, nada más seríamos tú y yo quizás Blaise – dijo Draco

- No lo se, tengo que pensarlo un poco más ver como me acomodo con las demás cosas después te digo – dijo Harry – hablando de otro tema muy distinto, hace un tiempo sentí una excitación muy diferente a las que e tenido antes pero no se a que se deba, no se quien la provoco, no fue igual a la que e tenido con ninguna chica

- No tengo idea a lo que se deba, tú eres el experto en esto ¿no? Pues yo solo me eh fajado con dos chicas en toda mi vida en cuanto a ti… - dijo Draco

- Y si ya no solo es el faje, creo que para volver a tener esa sensación debo pasar al siguiente paso, al sexo – dijo Harry

- Yo que se Harry, es tú cuerpo ¿no? Tú sabes lo que haces con el, de una u otra manera yo también tengo ansias por perder mi virginidad, aunque claro no me atrevería hacerlo con Pansy, no me excita lo suficiente además si lo hago con ella después le dirá a todo el colegio – dijo Draco

Harry estaba decidido a perder su virginidad pero el problema era ¿con quien la iba a perder? Quería saber, si teniendo sexo podría volver a sentir aquella excitación extrema, aquella deliciosa sensación que nunca había sentido con una chica mientras se fajaba, ¿de donde había provenido? Tan solo recordaba aquella sensación pero solo eso, no recordaba de donde provenía.

Draco se fue a la cama recordando la plática que había tenido con Harry, que rara coincidencia, Harry había tenido una excitación máxima que no sabía de donde provenía, el también hace poco había tenido una excitación máxima que no sabía de donde provenía pero ¿estaría lo suyo relacionado con Harry?

Harry subía apresuradamente las escaleras hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, hoy le iban a entregar a el y a Hermione la primera prueba, ya iba atrasado pues venía de los invernaderos de la clase de herbologia. Toco la puerta del despacho esta se abrió sola ya estaban ahí McGonagall y Hermione

- Disculpen la tardanza me encontraba en herbologia – dijo Harry

- Bien ahora que están los dos, puedo entregarles la prueba – dijo McGonagall que le entregaba a Harry un libro de al menos unas 500 paginas, de unos 30 por 40 centímetros – Esta es la primera prueba, esta llena de problemas de todo tipo tienen 3 semanas para terminarla, si necesitan ayuda de la biblioteca detrás de ese librero hay un pasadizo directo a la biblioteca, tienen tiempo hasta las 9:00 p.m. hasta entonces

McGonagall salio de la oficina de Dumbledore (¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Dumbledore? ¿Por qué usan su despacho y no la biblioteca u oficina de McGonagall?) Harry puso el libro sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore lo abrió y empezó a leer la introducción del libro, al menos tenía unos 400 problemas para resolver y no se veían nada sencillos.

- Creo que debemos empezar en orden, ósea primero el uno, el dos y así sucesivamente – dijo Hermione

- Pero ¿De que materia? Pues hay de todas – dijo Harry

- ¿Te parece Artimancia? Empieza con A – dijo Hermione

Trascurrieron con velocidad las horas, ya daban las 8:30, Harry se la había pasado de maravilla resolviendo problemas de artimancia con Hermione ya casi terminaban toda la parte de artimancia, Hermione también se la había pasado muy bien, Potter no era tan arrogante como creía, en ese día le había mostrado un lado que nunca se había imaginado de el.

- Vaya Potter no creí que era más desagradable, pensé que hoy me la iba a pasar muy mala, pero a decir verdad fue muy divertido resolver problemas de artimancia con tigo – dijo Hermione

- ¿Desagradable? ¿Por qué creías que era más desagradable? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno será por la manera en que tratas a los Weasley, por ser un casanova, aparte de ser una persona muy creída – dijo Hermione

- Primero llámame Harry vamos a estar trabajando casi todo el curso juntos, segundo mis broncas con los Weasley no tienen nada que ver con tigo, tercero lo de casanova es mi vida privada así que creo que no te incumbe saber de ella a menos que quieras entrar en esa zona y cuarto yo no soy creído – contesto Harry

- En fin los Weasley son mis amigos y los voy a defender, y en cuanto a tú vida privada no me interesa en lo más mínimo créeme no me quiero involucrar en ella, puedes llamarme Hermione si lo gustas y creo que no nos debemos involucrar más de lo laborar – dijo Hermione

- Como quieras – contesto Harry con indiferencia – En fin yo ya bajo a cenar de igual manera faltan 15 minutos para las nueve yo ya me muero de hambre, hasta mañana.

Harry tomo su mochila y salio del despacho de Dumbledore, realmente se encontraba agradecido de que hubiera entrado a aquel concurso junto con Hermione, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había tenido una conversación sin peleas con Hermione y le alegraba poder tenerla ahora. Harry bajaba las escaleras hacía el vestíbulo cundo sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y le deba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola Harry! No te había visto en todo el día – dijo cierta pelirroja

- ¡Gin! Si particularmente desde ahora voy a estar muy ocupado, a las 6:30 de la mañana tengo practica de quidditch de 6:30 a 8:00, desayuno algo rápido en las cocinas, en el receso me adelanto con los deberes, al finalizar de clase voy a resolver los problemas de la competencia que te comente, salgo a las 9 ahora voy a las cocinas a cenar algo rápido, tengo que dar la ronda nocturna como prefecto y luego terminar los deberes pendientes – dijo Harry atareado

- ¡Vaya! Estás muy ocupado date un tiempo para respirar – dijo Ginny, la pelirroja rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Harry mientras le daba un suave beso.

Para esto, ya los chicos se encontraban un tanto alejados de la puerta del comedor, se encontraban cerca de los baños del vestíbulo, Harry le dio un profundo beso a Ginny mientras bajaba sus manos hasta tocar el trasero de la pelirroja, Ginny quito sus manos del cuello de Harry y las fue bajando lentamente sobre el cuerpo de este hasta llegar a su cintura ahí se detuvo por un instante, pero unos momentos después bajo su mano hasta las partes de Harry de donde las toco

- ¿Estas preparada para perder algo que nunca vas a recuperar? – susurro Harry al oído de Ginny

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Ginny, soba un tanto excitada

- Ya lo descubrirás – dijo Harry

Harry guió a Ginny hasta los baños que estaban cerca, donde tuvieron un rapidito, había sido un sexo bueno había que admitirlo, pero aun se encontraba por debajo de lo que había sentido hace tiempo y eso que este había sido una sesión completa, ahora ¿Cómo sería aquella sensación si fuera completa? ¿Quién la había provocado, que la había provocado? Se preguntaba el moreno. Era algo extraño con la persona que había perdido su virginidad "en su otra vida" era Ginny al igual que en esta, mas que en su otra vida solo había estado con Ginny y eso fue cuando tenía 21 años, ahora no planeaba eso, ahora no quería estar solo con Ginny si no que quería probar más. Harry fue hacía su sala común antes de llegar dio la ronda nocturna para ver que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera, luego fue hacía su habitación, estaba muy cansado deseaba tomarse una ducha, toco a la puerta del baño a ver si no se encontraba Draco.

- Adelante, entra a darte un baño – dijo Draco

Harry entro al baño en la tina se encontraba Malfoy desnudo dándose un relajante baño en la tina, a Harry lo recorrió un escalofríos por un momento y se sintió un poco incomodo al ver a Draco ahí desnudo dándose un baño, pero después se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de malo bañarse en la misma tina en fin era muy grande, además conocía a Draco desde los once años era su mejor amigo, no tenía por que ponerse incomodo al verlo desnudo.

- Al fin llegas ¿Cómo te fue con Granger? – dijo Draco mientras Harry entraba en la tina

- No estuvo del todo mal, solo nos concentramos en hacer nuestro trabajo y punto, sabes que soy muy profesional respecto a este tema – dijo Harry

- Si, lo se, no se como puedes ser así en fin, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? – dijo Draco – En que impartieras clases de duelo

- ¡Hay Draco! No se como me puedes pedir eso si sabes como estoy de ocupaciones, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para respirar – dijo Harry – Pero bueno para que dejes de molestar aceptare, pero solo un día a la semana, ¿Te parece este sábado después de que salga de estudiar?

- Si claro me encantaría, pero crees que debamos practicar aquí en la sala común, digo si estamos lejos de los curiosos de cierta manera pero por otra parte los hechizos pueden sonar muy fuertes y pues… - dijo Draco

- Ok, ok ya entendí, en la sala multipropósitos ¿te parece? ¿Sabes donde es? – dijo Harry

Harry le explico a Draco como llegar a la sala de los menesteres o multipropósitos, también le dijo que a lo mucho le daría clases a el y a Blaise no más, en fin le dijo un par de cosas. La semana paso con rapidez ya era sábado en la noche, Harry se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore junto con Hermione, ahora ambos chicos reían a carcajadas pues tras leer un problema de adivinación no pudieron evitar recordar a la profesora Trewlaney y reírse de ella.

- Creo que es suficiente ya me duele el estomago – dijo Harry, volteo a ver su reloj – Ya son las 9:05 lo siento me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo tarde

Sin tomar su mochila ni nada de lo que había traído consigo Harry salió corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione se quedo un tanto extrañada por la reacción de Harry, el siempre se despedía muy formalmente y recogía sus cosas, Hermione tomo las cosas de Harry y decido seguirlo para entregárselas, aunque inconscientemente quería averiguar a donde iba.

Harry no se percato de que Hermione lo seguía así que con toda naturalidad se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres, entro a ella, y al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa al menos había diez alumnos, cuando Harry solo había aceptado dar clases a dos. Se encontraba Draco, Blaise, Sofía una chica de 3º curso de Slytherin, Cho Chang, Lena la gemela de Sofía pero ella estaba en Ravenclaw, también estaba Luna, dos chicos de 5º curso de Slytherin, y una chica de 7º curso de Slytherin. Harry le extraño ver a Draco con Luna eso no cuadraba no era posible, en fin se le hacía raro el grupo que estaba ahí, Harry llamo a Draco con la mano.

- Draco solo dije que te enseñaría a ti y a Blaise – murmuro Harry en voz baja

- Bueno no todo fue culpa mía también tiene culpa Blaise, Blaise le comento a Sofía que es su novia, Sofía le dijo a Lena que es su hermana, Lena le dijo Lunática y Chang que son sus amigas, tengo que aceptar que yo si traje a Butch, Marc y Bianca, no pude evitar no invitarlos al oír como se quejaban de las clases de Umbrige – dijo Draco

- En fin que se puede hacer ya están aquí – dijo Harry – Bien pues comenzaremos con algo sencillo, pónganse en parejas, una persona lanzara un rictusempra la otra tratara de esquivarlo seguido lanzara un expeliarmus para desarmarla, practíquenlo varias veces seguido de esto cambiaran de roles.

Mientras en la sala se debatían todos en duelo, Hermione intentaba averiguar como podía entrar a aquel lugar donde había entrado Harry, al menos había intentado unas diez veces estaba apunto de rendirse cuando una puerta apareció frente a ella, Hermione abrió la puerta y quedo sorprendida al ver lo que había detrás de ella un grupo de duelo que Harry dirigía, nadie se percato de la presencia de Hermione solo Harry que dio media vuelta y la vio parada ahí observando, llevaba su mochila en la mano.

- Se te ah olvidado tú mochila… - murmuro un tanto sorprendida- Harry ¿Qué es esto?

- Bueno se podría decir que un club de duelo, veras todo empezó cuando Draco opino que las clases de Umbrige eran una mierda y que yo le diera clase, hace menos de una semana accedí a darle a clase a el y Blaise pero como veras hoy esperaba encontrarme con 2 personas y me encuentro con 8 personas, apenas hoy es la primera reunión – dijo Harry

- ¡Genial! Es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, las clases de Umbrige son un asco, no hacemos nada ¿me puedo unir? – dijo Hermione

- No veo por que no, ya estas aquí – dijo Harry

Pasaron casi dos semanas para la siguiente reunión ya que Harry tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas, pero en la siguiente reunión no solo encontró a los estudiantes de la reunión pasada si no que también se habían integrado al grupo, Ginny, Bridget que competían por la atención de Harry, Hanna, Frank un chico de Hufflepuff de 7º curso, en fin cada reunión se agregaba nueva gente.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente todo iba normal, Umbrige no lo hostigaba pues no decía nada acerca de Voldemort de hecho era uno de sus alumnos preferidos, el moreno todo el tiempo se encontraba ocupado, si no estaba estudiando estaba en clases si no estaba en clases hacía deberes si no hacía deberes practicaba quidditch si no practicaba quidditch estaba en el baño con una chica. Ya se encontraban muy próximas las vacaciones de navidad y esa noche se celebraría la última reunión del club de duelo de ese año.

Hermione estaba haciendo sus deberes más bien tratando de hacer sus deberes, pues no se podía concentrar algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y ese algo era Harry, no sabía lo que pasaba pero cada vez que estaba con el se sentía diferente, Harry le había llegado a caer muy bien era un chico muy inteligente, amable y caballeroso así se había portado con ella no era nada del otro Harry que conocía, pero como era posible que no dejara de pensar en Potter, en primer lugar no estaba bien que pensara en el por que era novio de su mejor amiga, más bien su mejor amiga era una de sus novias, ahí estaba otra razón andaba al menos con 3 chicas a la vez, al parecer ya lo había visto besarse con Ginny, Cho y Bridget con todas el mismo día, era un mujeriego. Hermione decidió cerrar sus libros y bajar a desayunar par ir a clases.

La reunión había empezado ahora estaban viendo el patronus, nadie lo podía sacar solo salía un humo plateado, Harry supervisaba con cuidado a todos y trataba de ayudarlos para que les pudiera salir el patronus, cuando paso por Hermione la corrigió un poco y enseguida le salio el patronus

- ¡Muy bien Hermione! Te a salido el patronus excelente – felicito Harry a Hermione, Bridget miro de mala gana a Hermione – Chicos creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy pasan de las 10, les deseo felices vacaciones, los de 7º curso les encargo de tarea que practiquen el encantamiento, a los demás practiquen el movimiento de varita.

Tras las palabras de Harry los chicos empezaron a salir de la sala, Draco se acerco a Harry, Hermione aun seguía ahí, Ginny ya había salido.

- ¿Te espero o me voy a la sala común? – pregunto Draco

- Vete a la sala común aun tengo que recoger varias cosas – dijo Harry, Draco asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí

- Harry, te quería dar las gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado en este tiempo, yo estudiare en teoría pero nunca hago practica en hechizos de duelo, así que pues te doy las gracias si no fuera por ti este año no hubiera aprendido nada de defensa contra las artes oscuras ni de duelo – dijo Hermione que se acerco a Harry

- No tienes por que agradecerlo, ya sabes somos un equipo – dijo Harry

Hermione se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos a Harry, Harry miro los bonitos ojos de Hermione, nunca antes había visto a su amiga de esa manera, al verla así no pudo evitar darle un suave beso en los labios, un suave beso que pronto se convirtió en un profundo beso, pero algo de que no se percato aquella pareja fue de que cierta pelirroja los observaba desde el marco de la puerta al ver aquella escena salio corriendo en un mar de lagrimas, cuando se les hubo terminado la respiración los chicos se tuvieron que separar, Harry miro con ternura a Hermione y se hecho su mochila al hombro.

- Felices Vacaciones – fue lo único que dijo el moreno y se marcho de la sala

Hermione permaneció un par de minutos ahí parada sin decir nada, pensando en lo que había pasado, después decidió tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la sala común. Hermione llego a la sala común estaba casi vacía a excepción de Ginny que se encontraba llorando frente a la chimenea.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué es lo que a pasado? – dijo Hermione preocupada al ver a su amiga llorando

- Tú deberías saberlo, no Hermione, tú eres la causante de esto – dijo Ginny llorando

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? – dijo Hermione confundida

- ¡Aja! Como si no lo supieras, te vi Hermione estabas besándote tan a gusto con Harry ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Sabías que yo ando con el – dijo Ginny

- Ginny perdóname fue un error, el me beso no pude hacer nada, además tú sabes que Potter se besa con todo el colegio, fue algo de amigos, solo que el es más afectuoso, fue un beso de despedida por las vacaciones – mintió Hermione

- Si claro Hermione, mientes peor que Ron, como si no viera que lo estabas disfrutando, como si no viera que estabas pegada a el, y Harry no se besa con todo el colegio solo anda con migo – dijo Ginny enojada

- Ok esta bien no fue un beso de amigos, pero el me beso yo no hice nada – dijo Hermione – Y Ginny por favor ten prueba de realidad, ¿si? Harry anda con todo el colegio se besa en pleno comedor con Bridget, con Cho o con cualquiera, y otra cosa el otro día lo vi salir del baño de Myrtle tomándose de la mano con Cho Chang ¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo? No creo que fueran a visitar a Myrtle

- No te creo ninguna palabra Hermione, tú lo besaste por que te gusta y fin de la discusión me largo a dormir y no me hablas más por favor – dijo Ginny enojada y subió a su dormitorio.

Las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado Harry había decido quedarse en Hogwarts por más que quisiera a Sirius no soportaría estar en Gridmud Place su relación con los Weasley cada vez empeoraba más, bueno excepto por Ginny que seguía sin tener prueba de realidad, Hermione se había ido a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con sus padres, iba a ir a esquiar a Francia los últimos días que quedaron de clases Ginny no le hablo y eso le hacía sentir mal así que no sintió oportuno ir a Gridmud Place. Era la mañana de navidad, Harry y Draco tenían su propio árbol privado estaba en la estancia donde tenían los libros, los dos chicos salieron al mismo tiempo para abrir sus regalos.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Toma tú regalo – dijo Draco que le deba a Harry una caja de tamaño mediano, tenía pequeños agujeritos – Espero que te guste

Harry abrió la caja intrigado al ver cual era el regalo del rubio y al abrirla pudo ver que era una serpiente, una yarará para ser más exactos era pequeña apenas alcanzaba unos 60 centímetros era de un color verdoso, la serpiente salio con lentitud de la caja y se le enredo en el brazo a Harry.

- Vaya es un exótico regalo – dijo Harry sorprendido – dice que no le gusto que la encerraras ahí que hubiera preferido un lugar más grande

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Draco un tanto asustado - ¿Cómo le pondrás?

- Hablo parsel ¿lo has olvidado? – Dijo Harry- Es hembras así que será Akasha

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me siento un poco mal por este capitulo ya que me concentre mucho en Harry, pero en el próximo me concentrare en Draco, saben algo me dio tanto asco cuando puse la escena de Harry y Ginny pero tenía que hacerlo Harry tiene que experimentar, saben no quiero que vean a Harry como un adicto al sexo o algo así por que no lo es xD en fin ya será el turno de Draco, a como les dije todo lo que esta haciendo Harry más bien lo que hago que haga es para que se acerque más a Draco en fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Besos **

**Elisa **


	22. La orden del fénix V

**Capitulo XXII: La orden del fénix V**

- Es verdad olvidaba que hablabas parsel, ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde eso ¿Qué pasaría con el basilisco? –dijo Draco

- Supongo que sigue en la cámara no le hicimos nada, dudo mucho que hay muerto, en fin dejemos de hablar de ese tema y tomo tu regalo- dijo Harry

Los chicos fueron a desayunar, había muy poca gente en el gran comedor, la mesa de slytherin la ocupaban 12 personas y era la más llena, Harry se sentaron en los primeros asientos de la mesa los que daban hacía la entrada y empezaron a comer.

- ¡Hermione! – saludo Harry con la mano a su amiga, Hermione apenas hizo un rápido movimiento de mano y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de la mesa de los profesores o sea muy lejos de Harry

- Pensé que Granger se había ido del colegio, lo hubiera jurado – dijo Draco al notar que su amigo saludaba a Hermione

- Si, yo también la vi irse de hecho me comento que iría a Francia con sus padres, por eso mismo la salude se me hizo raro verla – dijo Harry

- Oye una pregunta ¿Por qué le hablamos a Granger si es hija de muggles? – Dijo Draco, el rubio no usaba el termino "sangre sucia" frente a Harry – Cada vez caemos más bajo, más bien caes tú primero con Weasley ¿ahora con Granger?

- Tú no le hablas a Granger, yo tengo que hablarle pues trabajamos juntos, además no es desagradable y no es fea de hecho es guapa , pero no me metería con ella como lo hice con Ginny o con cualquier otra chica, simplemente no es mi tipo, su actitud es demasiado no se… - dijo Harry

- No sabía que tuviera tipo. ¿Meterte con Granger? Por Merlín ¿En que piensas? Es hija de muggles ¿lo recuerdas? No esta en nuestra clase en nuestra categoría – dijo Draco exaltado

- Por dios Draco, si sigues pensando así nunca te vas a divertir, ¿Qué no entiendes? Para divertirte, tener placer y más, necesitas olvidarte de esos prejuicios, no te casaras con Granger – dijo Harry – Mira eres demasiado formal, solamente has tenido dos novias en tú vida en cambio yo e tenido todos pero ninguna

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Harry? – pregunto Draco extrañado

- Muy sencillo Draco, a ti cuando te interesa una chica o más bien cuando te ves obligado a salir con una chica vas con ellas y le dices ¿quieres salir con migo? Ese es el más grande error que puedes cometer por que te comprometes demasiado o sea ya tienes una novia oficial y eso no te deja respirar, en cambio yo, me interesa una chica, la seduzco, una sesión de besuqueo, tal vez algún juguito y bye bye, así que si me ve con otra chica no me puede decir nada pues nunca dije que estaba saliendo con ella ¿entiendes- dijo Harry, Draco movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Al paso que vas, perderás la virginidad tú noche de bodas

- No me digas que tú ya… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? – Cuestiono Draco por el secreto que le había ocultado Harry - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- Lo siento es que ya fueron tantas veces que lo olvide, además todas las responsabilidades que traigo cargando es difícil, en fin te contare lo básico ¿Cuándo? Como el primer mes que llegamos a Hogwarts o un poco después, ¿Cómo? Bueno no quiero ser muy descriptivo, solo te diré que fue en los baños del vestíbulo ¿Con quien? Pues la primera vez fue con Ginny Weasley, pero también eh estado con Cho, Bridget, Claudia de séptimo curso y no me creerás la calladita de Hanna Abott es una chica muy calenturienta

- ¡Oh my god! Tres meses y lo has hecho con 4 mujeres ¿eres el dios del sexo o que? Para que todas te deseen – dijo Draco asombrado

- Podría decirse, no se sabe hasta probar- dijo Harry – En fin ¿Por qué no nos ponemos un reto? Tú reto será mantener dos relaciones sin compromisos una con Granger y la otra con… no seré tan malo, con quien tú quieras, estas deben contener besuqueo y faje y bueno si quieres llegar a algo más ahí ya es asunto tuyo, es tú turno ponme un reto, si superas mi reto te comprare lo que quieras

- ¿Estas loco? Tener una relación con Granger y que contenga faje y besuqueo, por Merlín eres un maldito, pero esta bien acepto – dijo Draco tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios – Pero como tú eres maldito con migo yo lo seré con tigo, tú reto será besar a un hombre en la boca, la recompensa la misma que tú me ofreciste

- ¿Qué? ¿Besar a un hombre en la boca? ¿Estás loco? ¿No me puedes poner algo parecido a lo que yo te puse? O no se comer algo asqueroso – dijo Harry con la boca abierta – Eso si es depravado

- A mi se me hace tan difícil entablar una relación con Granger y tan asqueroso, como a ti se te lo hace besar a un hombre en la boca ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? -

- Vale acepto – dijo Harry, que no sabía ni en lo que se metía – Pero esto comenzara hasta que hayan terminado las vacaciones

Draco estuvo meditando durante el resto de las vacaciones, la apuesta, trato, reto en fin lo que había acordado con Harry, ¿Entablar una relación sin compromisos con Granger? Eso si que sería difícil en primer lugar, por que Granger siempre se mantenía alejada de el y a la defensiva, en segundo por que simplemente no le gustaba meterse con una sangre sucia, además de con Granger también debía salir con otra chica eso no era tan difícil, la tarea que le había tocado a Harry era mucho más fácil simplemente tenía que darle un beso a un hombre, podía besar a Blaise con lo gay que era quedaría encantado, también el chico de Gryffindor que siempre lo seguía con una cámara todo el colegio murmuraba que era gay y recibir un beso de Harry sería la gloria o simplemente podría besar al gay oficial de colegio un Hufflepuff de 7º curso, todo el colegio sabía que era homosexual pues se besaba como si nada en los pasillos con otros chicos.

Harry reía nervioso en su habitación mientras recordaba el reto que había hecho con Draco, "maldita sea ¿Por qué lo teníamos que jurara con algo parecido al juramento inquebrantable?" pensó Harry, si claro la tarea de Draco es muy fácil solo es darse unos dos besos con Hermione y un faje rápido y con otra chica x, pero lo mió, por amor de dios ¿Cómo pude aceptar eso? Besarme con un hombre ¡no! ¡Yo no soy gay! Además ¿con quien me voy a besar? Podría ser con el chico de Hufflepuff de 7 curso, no mejor no, después le dirá a todo el colegio y me andará acosando, tengo que encontrar a alguien que se vea obligado a cerrar la boca

Las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado a su fin, desde ahora tenían tan solo un mes para cumplir con aquel reto, Draco decidió empezar a llamar la atención de Hermione pues eso si sería difícil con otra chica sería muy fácil había varias chicas en el colegio que babeaban por el. La primera clase que tenían ese día era defensa contra las artes oscuras compartida con los Gryffindor

- Hola Granger – dijo Draco cuando paso al lado del lugar de Hermione, aquellas simples palabras les dijo con una voz seductora que nunca usaba, tras decir esto se fue a su lugar, Hermione se quedo un tanto impactada por la reacción de Draco

La siguiente clase que les tocaba era pociones, de igual manera los Gryffindor la compartían con los Slytherin, Hermione se sentaba al fondo del aula sola desde hace más o menos un año cuando Ron le hizo explotar su poción, Draco se acerco al lugar de Hermione antes de irse al lugar del frente como acostumbraba.

- Hola Granger, hace un rato no me devolviste el saludo – dijo Draco, Hermione se quedo viendo al rubio como sacado de onda.

- Hola Malfoy – contesto Hermione secamente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Digo no es normal que tú y yo hablemos ¿Eres el gemelo amable de Malfoy?

- No tienes que ser tan grosera solo te saludaba ¿acaso no tienes modales? – dijo Draco

- ¿Desde cuando nos saludamos? – dijo Hermione

- Bueno supongo que como estamos en el mismo club de duelo, por lo menos deberíamos ser corteses ¿no? – dijo Draco y se retiro a su lugar, Hermione quedo realmente atemorizada por la actuación de Malfoy aquel chico no era Draco Malfoy

Al finalizar de clases, Harry se dirigió hacía la oficina de Dumbledore ahí ya estaba Hermione la profesora McGonagall le había dado la nueva prueba, la chica estaba sentada en el escritorio de Dumbledore mientras la analizaba.

- ¡Hola Hermione! – Saludo Harry – No te hablaba desde la última reunión del club de duelo, a no si te salude en Navidad

- Hola ¡A si! – Dijo Hermione nerviosa – Oye respecto a la última reunión del club de duelo, siento lo que…

- No te preocupes por nada, es algo de amigos ¿vale? Nadie dice nada – dijo Harry- Entiendo que nadie se puede resistir al guapo de Harry…

- En algún momento tenía que salir el presumido Potter, el que todo el mundo conoce – dijo Hermione

- Vamos, era solo una broma – dijo Harry- En fin tú que eres sincera me podrías responder una pregunta ¿Quién esta más bueno? ¿Draco o yo?

- ¡Harry! Por las barbas de Merlín venimos aquí a resolver pruebas académicas, no a hacer encuestas sin sentido – dijo Hermione

- ¡Claro que esas encuestas tienen sentido! Hay un empate entre mi y Draco como el sex- symbol del colegio, por eso te preguntaba a ti ¿Quién crees que se merece el puesto de sex- symbol? – dijo Harry

- No sabía que había esos títulos en Hogwarts – dijo Hermione

- Claro que los hay, los organiza el comité de popularidad de Hogwarts, hay titulo de sex-symbol masculino, femenino, más fresa, así varios puestos - dijo Harry

El viernes en la noche había reunión del club de duelo, durante toda la semana Draco se había portado de más extraño con Hermione, la saludaba a diario, un día le llevo una rosa, definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un chico a la antigua era un chico romántico nada que ver con la forma en la que ligaba Harry. En el club de duelo Draco se puso de Pareja con Hermione.

- ¡Anda Malfoy! Dime que es lo que te traes entre manos – dijo Hermione mientras ella y Draco se lanzaban y esquivaban hechizos

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - dijo Draco

- Bueno será por que hoy me diste una rosa, todos los días me estas saludando educadamente, y no me has insultado en esta semana – dijo Hermione

- Será por que… - dijo Draco, el rubio no termino de hablar, si no callo y se acerco a Hermione, tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso profundo, era mejor que el que le había dado Harry pues el del moreno fue tan solo uno ligero uno suave, pero el del rubio había sido profundo más calido, unos momentos después Draco se separo de Hermione y volvió al lugar donde estaba hace unos segundos, nadie se percato de aquel beso pues la sala estaba llena de hechizos que de todos lados salían, el único que se percato de aquello fue Harry que quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Hermione, estaba muy sonrojada, estaba más roja que un tomate, tenía el mismo color del cabello de Ron

- Un beso ¿acaso no los conoces? – dijo Draco "No besa nada mal esta chica" pensó

- Creo que me tengo que ir - dijo Hermione, tomo su bolso que había dejado en un librero y salió corriendo de la sala de los menesteres, aun no lograba captar lo que había pasado, no podía crear que se había besado con Draco Malfoy le había gustado.

Harry se quedo mudo ante lo que había pasado, Draco le llevaba la delantera no podía permitir eso, aunque lo de el solo era un beso y lo de Draco era beso y faje con dos chicas entonces pues se podrían decir que iban casi iguales, aunque el todavía tenía que escoger a alguien quien dárselo y como se lo iba a dar. Pero ¿a quien se lo podía dar sin que dijera ni una palabra ni que lo acosara?

Hermione no salió de la sala común en todo el fin de semana, no podía hablar con nadie lo que había pasado, su mejor amiga Ginny no le hablaba y como si se lo pudiera contar a Ron, y otra chica no se lo podría confiar simplemente no se sentí seguro, contarle lo que había pasado a Parvatil o Lavander. Draco también paso el fin de semana pesando en ese beso, si iba a seguir el consejo de Potter, se iba a divertir no tenía nada de malo salir con Granger no se iba a casar con ella, nadie de su familia sabría lo que paso, si no experimentaba ¿Cómo sabía lo que se iba a sentir?

Había llegado el lunes, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin compartían las 2 primeras clases, en la primera clase Draco no se acerco a Hermione solo le lanzo una sonrisa seductora, pero lo que fue en la clase donde Hermione se sentaba sola, Draco estaba listo para ligarla, en cuanto la chica se sentó a l fondo de la clase, Draco se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Granger o Hermione ¿Cómo te puedo llamar? – dijo Draco en un tono seductor

- Mal… Dra… respecto a lo que paso el viernes… - tartamudeo Hermione

- ¿A caso no te gusto? – pregunto Draco, el rubio tomo la barbilla de Hermione la miro fijamente a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios que de pronto Hermione hizo que se hiciera un profundo beso, Harry volteo y vio como aquellos dos se besaban al fondo del aula de pociones, no supo por que ¿sería por que Draco le llevaba la delantera? En fin no supo muy bien por que pero en ese momento sintió un cólera inmenso y ganas de separa enormes de separarlos – Lo siento te volví a robar un beso, pero me gustaría que tú me pudieras regalar uno

- Malfoy, Draco… no creo que esto este bien… nunca nos hemos llevado bien… no se por que haces esto – dijo Hermione que miro fijamente los ojos de rubio – Que más da – dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios a Draco, aquella actitud de la prefecta de Gryffindor fue realmente sorprendente.

Desde la clase de pociones, Harry ya no había vuelto a hablar con Draco, Harry se había metido en sus asuntos y Draco en los suyos, las clases que compartieron con los Gryffindor las paso con Hermione. Harry no entendía tan repentino cambio del rubio un día odiaba a Hermione, al otro el le dice que se relaje y salga con todas las chicas sin importar que sean al fin y al cabo no iba a casarse con ellas, nadie de la familia se iba a enterar, y al otro día estaba besando con Hermione en medio de toda la clase sin importar que dijeran los demás ¿Qué le había pasado? También la actitud de Hermione había sido sorprendente, primero lo odia, Harry piensa que le dará una cachetada pero en vez de eso le da un beso.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche Harry llego a la estancia de prefectos pero en vez de ir a su habitación como siempre lo hacía fue hacía la habitación de Draco, el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro.

- Te e ganado pequeño Malfoy – dijo Harry en tono de burla

- ¿A si? ¿Con quien te has besado? Quiero pruebas – dijo Draco mientras dejaba el libro en una mesita

- Me voy a besar apenas- dijo Harry

- Entonces aun no me has ganado – corrigió Draco

Harry se acerco al rubio que ahora se encontraba de pie, tomo su cara con suavidad, y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso profundo al que Draco no se resistió si no que lo siguió a buen ritmo, los dos chicos continuaron besándose hasta que se les hubo terminado la respiración

- Nunca pensé que me fuera a besar a mí – dijo Draco muy sorprendido

- Yo tampoco, pero quien no iba a decir nada sobre este anormal encuentro, solo tú cualquier otro que hubiera besado le hubiera contado por lo menos a alguien y ese alguien a otro alguien y así… - dijo Harry – tengo que admitir que no besas nada mal

- Igual yo, ahora se por que eres tan codiciado, supongo que eres mejor en la cama, pero créeme eso no lo quiero averiguar- dijo Draco

Ninguno de los dos chicos lo quiso admitir en el momento, pero ese beso que habían tenido era el mejor que habían tenido en su vida, Harry al igual que Draco sintió aquel éxtasis (un poco más leve claro esta) que había sentido a principio de curso pero claro ninguno de los dos quiso reconocer que lo había causado el otro. Había pasado ya casi dos meses desde aquella experiencia, Harry se encontraba discutiendo con Draco.

- Siempre tienes que meter el pie hasta el fondo, siempre tienes que quedar comprometido – dijo Harry

- ¡Ja! Buen que yo no sea un chico como tú que despierta cada mañana en diferente habitación por que se acostó con alguien que apenas y conocedse, que odies los compromisos y no te gusten las relaciones formales, no es mi culpa – dijo Draco – Aparte fuiste tú el que me dijo, que aquí en Hogwarts saliera con cualquier chica aquí en Hogwarts al cabo no me iba a casar con ella ¿no?

- Bueno yo si te dije eso, pero te lo dije en modo free, que anduvieran en modo free, pero ahora estás más formal con Granger que nada, la tomas de la mano frente a toda la clase, le das regalos ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Dónde esta el chico que odiaba a los hijos de muggles? – dijo Harry

- Mira quien dice, me recriminas que me tome de la mano con Hermione, mientras tú te fajas con una chica diferente cada día en el gran comedor, además no se por que demonios empezamos esta maldita discusión es mi vida, yo se lo que hago con ella – dijo Draco enojado

- Solo te quiero proteger, no quiero que termines enamorado de Granger y que cuando termines Hogwarts huyas con ella como en una historia de amo ¡Que romántico! – Dijo Harry en tono sarcástico – ¿Después que? Vas a ser desheredado de la familia Malfoy, te borraran del tapete genealógico, y serás la vergüenza de la familia ¿Qué va a pasar con todos los años de cultivar el respeto así ti? ¿Qué pasara con todo? ¿Lo echaras a la basura?

- No sea dramático ¿quieres? – Dijo Draco – Me largo de aquí

Las peleas y reconciliaciones entre los prefectos de Slytherin se habían vuelto muy frecuentes, todo era por el mismo tema, Harry el mujeriego y Draco el formal, según todos los Slytherin pues siempre escuchaban sus peleas eran en la estancia de prefectos se oí muy bien lo que hablaban, los residentes de Slytherin decía que ¿Por qué demonios a los dos les importaba la vida privada del otro? ¿Qué no podía Malfoy andar con Granger y Potter con todas las que quisiera y no se decían nada? ¿Por qué se "protegían" tanto? ¿Por qué no les gustaba que hicieran exhibicionismo con su respectiva pareja?

- ¿No han visto a los prefectos? – dijo una chica de 3º curso, mientras entraba a la sala común

- Si, están en la estancia peleando de nueva cuenta – respondió un chico de 6º curso que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común

- ¿Ahora por que están peleando? – dijo la chica de 3º curso

- ¿Por qué están peleando Martha? Tú eres una de las fans de las peleas Potter-Malfoy – dijo el chico de 6º curso a otra chica de 6º curso

- Creo que es por que Malfoy se estaba fajando con Granger en la clase de pociones, la verdad no se como lo pudieron hacer, Snape lo ve todo y no permite algo así, entonces Potter le dijo que era un pervertido exhibicionista, Malfoy dijo que; mira quien habla, tú eres el exhibicionista por lo menos yo ando con una sola chica, tú andas con cinco a la vez – dijo Martha- Es casi siempre lo de mismo, la verdad yo estoy del lado de Potter esta vez, no me agrada que Malfoy ande con esa sangre sucia, pero tengo que admitir que sin Granger las peleas no serían tan interesantes

- Esos dos parecen pareja, digo todo el tiempo se ponen celosos uno del otro, si no son pareja ¿Qué no pueden tener cada quien su vida privada y no meterse en ella? – dijo la chica de 3º curso

- ¡Genial! Me diste material para escribir una historia – dijo Martha- En fin ¿para que los buscabas? Nata

- El profesor Snape me mando a buscarlos y decirles que el señor Malfoy los espera a ambos en su despacho – dijo Nata

Natalia la chica de 3º curso se dirigió a la estancia de los prefectos, se podía escuchar la discusión, eran frecuentes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo los prefectos de Slytherin se llevaban bien como mejores amigos que habían sido siempre, Nata toco la puerta con un tanto de miedo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Draco enojado mientras abría la puerta

- Su padre los busca a los dos, esta en el despacho del profesor Snape – dijo Nata y se fue de ahí

Draco y Harry salieron de la estancia de prefectos, se dirigieron al despacho de Snape, entraron y ahí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, mirando detenidamente unas calificaciones que tenía Snape en su escritorio.

- Chicos, tanto tiempo que no los veía, en fin Draco me permites hablar primero con Harry puedes esperar afuera – Draco salio a regañadientes del despacho de Snape – Harry el señor tenebroso me a mandado a que te trasmita un mensaje, como sabes falta menos de un mes para que salgan de vacaciones, el día que salgan el en el anden 9 ¾ lo vamos a atacar…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Para que? ¿Yo también lo haré? – pregunto Harry era la primera vez que Voldemort le mandaba comunicar algo

- No tú no atacaras, recuerda eres uno de nuestros espías, en cuanto para que, supongo que el señor tenebroso quiere dar a conocer que ha vuelto, como, solamente se asustara a la gente, ahora te voy e explicar lo que debes hacer durante el ataque, lo más seguro es que la orden del fénix este ahí, entonces manda tú equipaje y el de Draco al apartamento en Londres… - dijo Lucius pero fue interrumpido

- Pero señor Malfoy, apenas en este verano cumplo 16 aun no tengo permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts – dijo Harry

- Podrás hacerla durante ese tiempo no pasara nada, tienen que salir rápido de la estación y dirigirse al apartamento de Londres, hay más cosas que tengo que decirte pero aquí no es seguro entonces te las diré cuando esté en Londres – dijo Lucius - ¡Draco ya puedes entrar!

- ¡Por fin! ¿Qué le estabas contando a tu nuevo hijo Harry? – dijo Draco enojado

- Quieres cerrar la boca Draco, de eso estábamos hablando de tú actitud, por eso me mando llamar Snape, según el están teniendo muchas peleas y tú en especial Draco tienes un comportamiento inadecuado – dijo Lucius - ¿Por qué son las peleas? – Harry miro maliciosamente a Draco, Draco lo vio con indiferencia

- Es por el quidditch señor Malfoy, Draco también quiero controlar el equipo por eso son las peleas- dijo Harry

- Escúchenme bien, no quiero más peleas, desde este verano estarán más unidos que nunca así que es mejor que se vuelvan a llevar bien como antes, en cuanto a tú comportamiento en clase Draco no me importa mucho estoy viendo que llevas buenas notas eso es suficiente, bueno chicos los veo dentro de dos semanas – dijo Lucius entro a la chimenea y desapareció

- ¡Harry! Gracias por no haberle dicho nada a mi padre – dijo Draco

- Ya sabes para que estamos los amigos, nos podremos pelear entre nosotros pero no nos fechamos de cabeza – dijo Harry

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, Harry y Draco iban en el tren, ya estaban en la estación el tren se estaba deteniendo así que Harry fue al compartimiento acompañado de Draco vigilando que nadie los viera, hizo un movimiento con su varita y desapareció.

- ¿Qué haces? No puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts – dijo Draco

- Esto es necesario no pasara nada – dijo Harry – Cuando el tren se detenga tenemos que ser los primeros en salir del tren y salir de la estación

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo Draco

Pero cuando Draco hacía sus preguntas, el tren se detuvo por completo, Draco y Harry fueron los primero en bajar, pero cuando bajaron más estudiantes en medio de la plataforma 9 ¾ apareció un grupo de mortífagos y frente a todos estos iba Lord Voldemort, Harry tomo a Draco de la mano y salieron corriendo de la plataforma 9 ¾ de ahí corrieron hasta la salida de la estación de trenes

**Aquí terminamos la orden del fénix, se que lo que yo escribí es súper distinto al libro pero hay que entender que Harry no dijo nada de la aparición de Voldemort etcétera el libro del príncipe si será más parecido al original, ya no nos centraremos tanto en los sentimientos de los chicos como lo hicimos en este, si no estaremos más metidos en las 2º guerra, aunque claro acá en este libro Harry y Draco se empezarán a dar cuenta de los sentimientos del uno del otro. Otra cosa ¿ya vieron quien le causa celos a Harry? Hermione Granger esa celoso de la leona en fin veremos un poco de la relación Draco x Hermione pero les advierto que no será mucho, en fin me despido esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo **

**Besos **

**Elisa **


	23. El príncipe mestizo I

**Capitulo XXIII: El príncipe mestizo**

Harry y Draco salieron corriendo del anden 9 ¾ mientras corrían Harry pudo ver a Tonks, a otros dos miembros de la orden y a su tío Vernon que lo esperaba pero de igual manera no pensaba volver ya a Prive Drive pues este verano no regresaría y el que sigue mucho menos así que no le importaba que se enojara. Cuando ya estuvieron un tanto lejos de la estación de trenes Draco y Harry se detuvieron.

- ¿Tú sabías que iba a haber un ataque? ¿Verdad? – pregunto Draco agitado de tanto correr.

- Si, me lo dijo tú padre el otro día que hablamos – admitió Harry – Me dio la llave del apartamento de Londres y me dijo que nos fuéramos para allá

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada a mí? – pregunto Draco ofendió

- Yo que se Draco, no me eches la culpa por lo que hace o no tú padre – dijo Harry- Será mejor que nos vayamos al apartamento

- ¡No! Hermione me invito a visitarla a su casa, vamos para allá – replico Draco, Harry hubiera querido gritarle mil groserías pero se detuvo ese no era el momento para pelear

- Draco, sin ofender pero no creo que este sea el momento para ir a casa de Granger, en primer lugar por que tú padre nos ordeno que fuéramos al apartamento en cualquier momento podría aparecer ahí, en segundo lugar no creo que se encuentre en su casa debe estar ahora ahí con la orden o muy asustada por lo que paso – dijo Harry

Draco a regañadientes acepto subirse en un taxi e ir al apartamento. Los chicos estuvieron solo ahí hasta alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando apareció Lucius Malfoy en el lugar.

- Parece que todo salió bien – murmuro Lucius

- Por que a Harry si le dijiste del ataque, le dijiste de de todo y a mi nada – replico Draco enojado

- Por tú actitud Draco solo por eso, mira simplemente como te estas comportando ahora nada maduro y así quieres que te confié algo tan serió – dijo Lucius – En fin chicos ya me tengo que ir solo vine para asegurarme que estaban bien

- ¿A dónde vas padre? – dijo Draco

- Tengo que irme Draco pronto sabrán a donde iré, regreso mañana en la noche – dijo Lucius y desapareció

- Draco yo también tengo que irme de igual manera regreso más tarde o en la mañana – dijo Harry

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – pregunto el rubio

- Voy a Gridmud Place me deben estar buscando, pues no estoy con los muggles ni en ningún otro lugar que conozcan será mejor que les diga que estoy bien y ya me regreso – dijo Harry

En Gridmud Place un preocupado Sirius daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la casa, desde hace cuatro horas no tenía noticias de su ahijado al principio no se preocupo mucho pues pensó que estaría con los muggles, pero después cuando llegaron vario aurores avisando que un grupo de mortífagos encabezados por Lord Voldemort habían atacado la plataforma 9 ¾ y no sabían donde estaba Harry, ahora se dirigían con los muggles a buscar ahí o algún otro lugar donde el chico se pudiera encontrar. La puerta se abrió por ella entraron Tonks y Kiskley.

- ¡Hay noticias de Harry! – pregunto Sirius angustiado

- Me temo que de el no las hay pero si hay noticias tuya Sirius – dijo Kiskley

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Sirius

- Bueno, Kiskley se refiere a que han estado observando pruebas tuyas y todo lo relacionado y te van a quitar los cargos ¡han comprobado tú inocencia! – dijo Tonks

- ¡Eso es genial…! – dijo Sirius que no termino de hablar pues la puerta de Gridmud Place se abrió y por ella entro un chico moreno, como de costumbre vestido muy bien con ropa de marca, entro lo más despreocupado posible, llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano - ¡Harry! Por el amor de dios has aparecido, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

- Tranquilo Sirius, estoy bien, estaba aquí en Londres con Draco en su apartamento – dijo Harry como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo – No me a pasado nada

- ¿Con Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo Harry

- Si con mi mejor amigo Draco, no quiero volver con los muggles el señor Malfoy me dio llaves de su apartamento desde hace dos años, paso mucho tiempo ahí ¿sabes? – dijo Harry

- Lucius Malfoy, no se como puedes tener trato con Lucius Malfoy, sabes que fue el uno de los organizadores de lo que paso en la plataforma 9 ¾, sabes que el es un mortífago es ayudante de Voldemort – dijo Sirius en tono serio- Te puede hacer daño Harry

- Por favor Sirius conozco a el señor Malfoy desde que entre a Hogwarts, siempre me a apoyado y me a ayudado en todo lo que necesito, estoy conciente de que le interesan las artes oscuras y no le gustan los hijos de muggles pero no es para tanto como para querer destruirme, además si esta unido al señor tenebroso, ya me hubiera matado ¿no lo crees? Desde primer año el tiempo que no paso en Hogwarts lo paso con los Malfoy – replico Harry

- ¿Señor Tenebroso? Solamente así los mortífagos le llaman a Voldemort, ¿estas relacionado con algo por el estilo? – dijo Sirius

- ¿Cómo puedo estar relacionado con alguien que mato a mis padres? Además no solo los mortífagos llaman así a Voldemort también Snape lo llama así, y Snape no es mortífago contribuye con la orden – dijo Harry

- El _quejicus_ fue mortífago y no dudo que lo siga teniendo contacto con Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago todo el mundo lo sabe, Draco Malfoy esta involucrado en esto o estará entiéndelo – dijo Sirius – debes separarte de el

- Solo dices incoherencia Sirius – dijo Harry- No me voy a alejar de Draco es mi mejor amigo, tenemos una amistad como la que tuviste tú con mi padre, creo que si te dijeran que rompieras una amistad con el no lo harías

- Harry otra vez con eso, tú padre no era como Draco era diferente aparte su familia no había estado llena de magos oscuros y de personas que odian a los muggles- dijo Sirius

- Tampoco mi padre habría roto una amistad contigo, tus familias son de magia oscura odian a los muggles, sin embargo tú no eres así, ¿no es lo mismo con Draco? – dijo Harry

- No, no es lo mismo Harry – dijo Sirius

- Claro que lo es, la familia Black es de magos oscuros, en fin si no aceptas a mis amigos no creo tener razón para seguir aquí me siento mucho mas cómodo con Draco – dijo Harry que se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Sirius

- A donde crees – respondió Harry

Harry se había sentido un tanto mal por la discusión, no le había gustado para nada la discusión que había tenido pero no le quedaba de otra, el sabía a lo que había venido ya iba más de la mitad de su misión y no echaría todo por la borda. Llego al departamento de los Malfoy el tenía llave del apartamento, Draco ya estaba totalmente dormido, Harry se metió en la cama de al lado y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó noto que Draco ya no estaba dormido así que se cambio rápido como siempre muy bien vestido con ropa de marca y fue hasta el comedor donde Draco estaba desayunando, esta vez iba más arreglado que de costumbre le ponía mucha atención a los detallas.

- Bueno días, ni siquiera sentí cuando llegaste – dijo Draco que saludo a Harry

- Buenos días, ¡ja! Y ahora ¿Por qué tan arreglado? – dijo Harry

- Pues sucede que voy a salir y para eso debo estar presentable – dijo Draco

- Pero si siempre estas presentable, no te dijeron que eras un buenote, a menos que vayas a salir con Granger… - dijo Harry

- No tan solo con Hermione, más bien iré a su casa entonces ahí estarán sus padres, debo estar muy presentable ¿no lo crees? – dijo Draco

- ¡Qué formalidad por dios! ¿A que vas a ir? ¿A pedir su mano en matrimonio? – se burlo Harry

- Por favor Potter quieres calmarte con tus bromitas, en fin te quería pedir un favor – dijo Draco - ¿Me acompañarías con los Granger?

- ¿Acompañarte? ¿Para que? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso? ¿Seré tú padrino de bodas? – pregunto Harry en un tono sarcástico

- No, solo te pido esto por que no se moverme en el mundo muggle, no puedo quedar en ridículo frente a los padres de Hermione – dijo Draco

Momentos más tarde Harry y Draco se bajaban de un taxi muggle, estaban en un bonito vecindario de casas elegantes pero no ostentosas, Draco miro por última vez al chofer haciéndole mala cara.

- ¿A que se refería con que parecemos raritos? – dijo Draco

- Olvídalo el chofer estaba loco- Harry junto con Draco se aproximo a una casa, color salmón de 2 plantas toco el timbre de la casa esperando a que le abriera, el moreno iba vestido con unos jeans azul marino Calvin Klein, una playera roja sencilla Polo, y una chaqueta de piel Giorgio Armany, en cambio el rubio llevaba un traje Ralph Lauren un tanto formal. Un señor de unos 44 años abrí la puerta de la casa llevaba anteojos y tenía el cabello castaño

- Buenos días buscamos a Hermione Granger ¿aquí vive? ¿Se encuentra? – dijo Draco

- Aquí vive Hermione si, si se encuentra y ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Draco Malfoy? – dijo el señor Granger

- Yo soy Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco extendiéndole la mano al señor Granger - ¿Cómo sabía que alguno de nosotros era yo?

- Bueno por que soy el padre de Hermione ella me comento que su novio vendría en por este verano, tenemos que tener una larga platica jovencito – dijo el señor Granger- Adelante enseguida llamo a Hermione

Harry y Draco entraron a la casa de los Granger era una bonita casa, Draco observaba con curiosidad todos los objetos muggles que había, como el teléfono la televisión o el ordenador.

- ¡Draco! – dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba al cuello de Draco y le daba un suave beso en los labios

- Cof… cof – se escucho de la parte de atrás

- Lo siento padres no los presente, el es Draco Malfoy mi novio Draco ellos son mis padres - ¡Harry! Lo siento no te vi, mamá papá el es Harry Potter no es solo el niño que vivió si no también el chico con quien gane el concurso académico, fue el ganador del concurso de los tres magos, es prefecto y capitán de equipo de quidditch

- ¡Vaya! ¿Puedes con todo eso muchacho? – pregunto el señor Granger

- Pues lo intento, simplemente es cuestión de esforzarse – dijo Harry con modestia

- Hermione me contó que en tercer o cuarto año te quisieron adelantar hasta séptimo ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto la señora Granger asombrada

- Como ya lo dije es cuestión de esforzarse, de estudiar y todo eso – dijo Harry un tanto apenado – Pero paremos hablar de mi

- Draco también es prefecto y uno de los mejores en pociones – dijo Hermione

- Bueno si hay que admitirlo me encantan las pociones tanto como vestir bien – dijo Draco

- Se nota mucho en eso de vestir bien Draco – dijo el señor Granger

- ¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala? – Dijo la señora Granger, todos fueron a la sala y tomaron asiento – Dime Draco ¿tienes auto?

- Si de hecho apenas acabo de cambiar, tengo un Mercedes-Benz del año, solo que aun no me lo e traído de la mansión allá se encuentra, como apenas llegamos ayer de Hogwarts – dijo Draco

- ¿Un Mercedes-Benz a los 16 años? ¿Pues en que trabajan tus padres? – pregunto el señor Granger asombrado

- Pues mi madre no trabaja más bien ellas es de club de sociedad y todo eso, mi padre tiene varias empresas aparte de que la familia Malfoy siempre a sido adinerada – dijo Draco

De la chaqueta de Harry empezó a salir una serpiente aproximadamente de un metro de largo y de diez centímetros de ancho, la señora Granger soltó un grito ahogado, el señor Granger retrocedió un poco,

- _"sai ya ha sied, sajad ie" _– dijo Harry en parsel al decir esto la serpiente salio completamente y se enrollo en su brazo – Lo siento, es Akasha mi mascota, no se separa de mi ni por un instante no se asunten no les hará nada – se disculpo

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – pregunto la señora Granger horrorizada por la enorme serpiente

- Lo olvidaba hablas parsel, el idioma de la serpientes, fue lo que hablo hace unos momento Harry – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Que no fuera a explorar la casa, que se quedara aquí quieta – dijo Harry

Harry y Draco duraron un rato más con los Granger de hecho comieron con ellos, a los Granger Draco el novio de su hija les había parecido un tanto presumido y egocéntrico pero en general era un buen chico, en cambio Harry les había parecido un chico maravillo a excepción de lo de la serpiente, de hecho la señora Granger le decía que cambiara de novio con Harry pero el señor Granger no estaba muy seguro de ello pues Draco tenía una mejor posición económica.

Sirius se encontraba en el caldero chorreante se había quedado de ver ahí con Harry aunque sería cuarenta minutos adelante pero ahora que tenía su libertad quería salir, estar fuera todo el tiempo posible, cuando de pronto escucho una voz familiar y esa voz no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- …Si ya te lo dije Bella, el esta con nosotros, nos dará la dirección del cuartel de la orden, tiene que saber donde esta y si no sabe lo averigua… - dijo Lucius Malfoy

- … Pero ¿estas seguro de que se encuentra con nosotros? ¿Recuerdas lo que ha hecho antes?... – dijo Bellatrix

- Estoy más seguro que esta con nosotros, no le dijo nada a Dumbledore a permanecido callado – dijo Lucius

Sirius se quedo sumamente preocupado por aquella conversación solo podía haber dos personas involucradas en "eso" Snape o Harry. Mientras tanto Harry y Draco iban saliendo de casa de los Granger.

- Draco vete tú solo al apartamento, me quede de ver con Sirius en el caldero chorreante terminando de hablar me voy para allá – dijo Harry

- Ok te espero, solo no tardes mucho mi padre dijo que nos necesitaba ver ahí a las diez – dijo Draco

Draco tomo un taxi (ya sabía como) y se fue al apartamento apenas faltaba cuarto para las siete, Draco entro al apartamento y sentado en la sala, tomando una copa de un fino whisky se encontraba Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde estabas Draco? – dijo Lucius con un tono tranquilo

- Salí con Harry, fuimos a comer y anduvimos por ahí – dijo Draco

- Mientes Draco, como siempre eres un inútil hasta para mentir, dime ¿Qué hacías en casa de esos muggles? – pregunto Lucius

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo sabes que estuve con muggles? – dijo Draco asombrado

- Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, estuviste con muggles no se como pudiste caer tan bajo, ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Estabas con tú noviecita la sangre sucia? – dijo Lucius

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – pregunto Draco

- No fue difícil descubrirlo, créeme tengo mis fuentes y no es Harry, dime ¿Qué hacías con una asquerosa sangre sucia? ¿Por qué estabas saliendo con ella? – dijo Lucius

- ¡No le llames sangre sucia!, padre es mi vida ella es sexy yo se con quien salgo o no, ¿me quieres dejar en paz? – grito Draco

- No me alces la voz, no solo arruinas tú reputación si no la de toda la familia – dijo Lucius enojado, se levanto de su lugar acercándose a Draco y con una mano le dio una fuerte cachetada haciendo que la cara se le volteara un tanto, le escurriera un poco de sangre de la nariz y le quedara la mejilla roja – Prefiero mil veces que te beses con Potter o Zabbine a que salgas con esa sangre sucia

Harry estaba llegando al caldero chorreante en la barra se encontraba Sirius, bebiendo un whisky de fuego parecía que ya era su tercera copa, al ver a Harry Sirius se exalto y fue corriendo hacía el.

- ¡Harry! No creerás lo que he oído, escuche a Lucius Malfoy y a Bellatrix hablando de que querían que les dieras la dirección del cuartel de la orden – dijo Sirius – Bueno no dijeron exactamente tú nombre pero se que eres tú el otro que podría ser es Snape pero no lo creo

- ¡Sirius por favor! Ya estas pasado de copas, estas diciendo lo mismo que ayer de igual manera pudiste alucinarlo si – dijo Harry

- Harry tienes que creerme lo he oído ellos están con Voldemort y planean usarte – dijo Sirius

- No tiene caso que haya venido estas igual que ayer, tal vez cuando se te bajen las copas podamos hablar pero ahora no, es mejor que me vaya – dijo Harry

Harry sin escuchar lo que decía Sirius se dio media vuelta y se marcho aunque sabía que todo lo que decía su padrino era verdad. Llego al apartamento Lucius estaba sentado en la sala solamente dijo "en media hora nos vamos" Harry entro a la habitación que compartía con Draco, y encontró al rubio limpiándose la cara tratando de detener una hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Que demonios fue lo que te paso! – dijo Harry alarmado por ver a su amigo golpeado y viendo como le escurría sangre de la nariz

.- Nada tan solo ayúdame a detener esta hemorragia – dijo Draco, Harry le detuvo la hemorragia a Draco

Unos minutos después Lucius les llamo los tres desaparecieron por la chimenea y aparecieron en una vieja casa, en la casa de los Ryddle, salieron de ahí con rapidez para ir hacía el cementerio donde se encontraban todos los demás, Draco se encontraba un tanto confundido. Al llegar al cementerio había un grupo de mortífagos acomodados en un circulo, Lucius se acomodo en su lugar dejando a los otros dos chicos fuera del circulo de pronto en medio del circulo apareció Voldemort

- Draco, Harry mis más pequeños discípulos, vengan aquí al centro con migo – dijo Voldemort con su tónico irónico como siempre – Harry veo que has cumplido, nunca dijiste nada sobre mi regreso, siempre negaste que había regresado y trataste de protegerme eso es lealtad por ello te concederé la marca y una misión. En cuanto a ti Draco creo que podría ser un buen discípulo, espero que mejor que tú padre, también te concederé la marca y una misión, vamos acérquense más descubran su brazo para que se les pueda ser colocada.

Harry y Draco se acercaron más a Voldemort, con el brazo descubierto, este primero tomo el brazo de Harry y con la varita empezó a dibujar la marca, era doloroso ardía mucho. Cuando termino de hacerle la marca y empezó con Draco, Harry se miro la marca no podía creer que fuera uno de esos mortífagos.

- ¡Listo! Ya la tienen, ya son uno más de mis discípulos, compartirán misión lo único que tienen que hacer es deshacerse de Dumbledore, matarlo entienden… - dijo Voldemort

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno hoy no esto muy inspirada para escribir aquí así que solo les digo dejen REVIEWS por favor y hasta el próximo **


	24. El príncipe mestizo II

**XXIV: El príncipe mestizo II**

Habían pasado una semana desde que Voldemort dio instrucciones, no solo era la muerte de Dumbledore si no que también había mandado que infiltraran mortífagos en Hogwarts, también desde entonces Harry no hacía caso a Sirius, su padrino había intentado localizarlo ya otras 2 veces pero Harry lo ignoraba algo que se le hacía sumamente doloroso, pues sabía Sirius decía la verdad, pero tenía que seguir ignorándolo no le quedaba de otra, para eso había regresado ¿no?

La misión de la muerte de Dumbledore e infiltrar a mortífagos en Hogwarts era de Draco y Harry, pero Voldemort le había dejado otra misión a Harry una misión que tenía que desarrollar antes de regresar a Hogwarts, una misión que iba a comprobar su lealtad hacía el señor tenebroso. Voldemort sabía de la existencia de la orden del fénix, conocía a todos sus miembros, así que la misión de Harry era matar a un miembro, cualquiera de ellos. Harry se preguntaba muchas cosas, sabía que tenía que matar a alguien era la única manera de ganarse al señor tenebroso, sabía que una vida no significaba nada con el montón de vidas que se perderían si no lo hacía, una de las preguntas era ¿A quien iba a matar? La otra que tenía era ¿Por qué Voldemort no le había pedido la localización del cuartel de la orden del fénix? Era algo extraño, quizás fuera por que no le serviría de mucho encontrar el lugar donde la orden se reunía encontrarían otro lugar ¿no es así?

Harry necesitaba hablar con Lucius pero no lo veía, no estaba viviendo con ellos y había ido unas dos veces desde lo de Voldemort, solo permanecía unos momentos y se volvía a ir Harry necesitaba hablar con el a solas, sobre la misión de Voldemort sabía que no debía decir nada a nadie, lo único que preguntaría sería si ¿aun tenía el rastreador desactivado, que tenían todos los magos menores de 17 años? Si lo tenía ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que mataría a alguien sin ser detectado? Harry se encontraba en un sillón del apartamento, sentado leyendo un libro cuando por la puerta entro Lucius junto con su esposa Narcisa, en cuando Lucius se separo un poco de Narcisa y Harry la había saludado, el moreno fue hacía Lucius

- Señor Malfoy necesito hablar con usted – dijo Harry – En privado – recalco, Lucius llevo a Harry hasta la terraza del lugar

- ¿De que es lo que quieres hablar? – pregunto Lucius con aquel tono peculiar característico de los Malfoy, tenía una copa de hidromiel en la mano y miraba hacía la ciudad

- De lo que paso en el tren, que pude usar magia siendo menor de edad, ¿aun puedo hacerlo o ya se a activado el detector nuevamente? – pregunto Harry

- Lo deje desactivado durante unos días más creo que dos más, después de eso ya no se podrá desactivar, se desactivara automáticamente cuando cumplas 17 – dijo Lucius – Así que será mejor que te apures – tras estas palabras Lucius Malfoy abandono la terraza dejando a Harry pensativo

Tenía dos días para desempachar su tarea, eso era algo que lo ponía de nervios, ¿a quien iba a matar? ¿Cómo lo iba a matar? Bueno eso ya lo sabía utilizaría una maldición imperdonable pero… tenía muchas dudas. Después del almuerzo Narcisa anuncio que irían al callejón diagon para comprar sus útiles escolares ya que el día anterior habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts. A Harry le había ido de maravilla en sus TIMOS había tenido en todos una "E" ni siquiera el pensó que iba a sacar tan buenas notas, la consecuencia que le traía sacar tan buenas notas era que no lograba decidirse que clases quería tomar, como había pensado una vez la carrera de auror no le interesaba tanto pues la verdad no era del todo interesante, solo era lanzar hechizos algo que el dominaba, estaba pensando en leyes mágicas o alquimismo era algo diferente pero si hacía los éxtasis para leyes mágicas tendría que llevar Historia de la magia y estudios muggles unas materias que no le gustaban del todo.

La familia Malfoy junto con Harry llegaron al caldero chorreante a Narcisa le causaba repulsión ese lugar así que se adelanto para entrar al callejón por parte de Harry, pudo ver al mugriento Mundugus sentado a la orilla de la barra, "en su otra vida" Mundugus había saqueado la casa de Sirius, abandonado su guardia, en cierta forma traicionado a la orden, ahí estaba su presa, Harry se acerco al mugriento Mundugus.

- ¿Mundugus Fletcher? – Pregunto Harry, esto hizo que Mundugus diera un salto – Harry Potter, estoy seguro que me recuerda, necesito hablar con usted en privado

- Harry Potter… claro que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué quiere hablar con migo? ¿Qué puede darle una rata como yo a usted? – dijo Mundugus nervioso

- Me alegra que reconozcas lo que eres, pero es por negocios necesito que me consigas un par de cosas que solo tú me puedes conseguir… ya sabes donde – dijo Harry en tono duro

- Me hubiera dicho eso, sabe que los negocios son lo… - dijo Mundugus pero Harry lo cayó

Harry hizo que Mundugus lo siguiera a un pequeño salón que se encontraba un tanto alejado de la taberna, era un salón pequeño lleno de reliquias polvorientas, cerro la puerta con un hechizo, Mundugus se mostraba un tanto nervioso.

- A llegado tú hora – dijo Harry – ¡Avada Kedavra! Una luz verde salió de su varita y el cuerpo de Mundugus fue lanzado hasta caer muerto

Harry se sentí pésimo por lo que había hecho pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, tenía que mostrar su lealtad hacía el señor tenebroso matando a un miembro de la orden y Mundugus Fletcher era al único miembro que se atrevía a matar, Harry lanzo un hechizo y el cuerpo de Mundugus quedo hecho cenizas en ese lugar.

Harry salió de ahí se dio cuenta que Lucius Malfoy lo estaba esperando (pues miraba hacía el) sentado en la barra del bar.

- Se fueron a Madame Malkins, Narcisa te espera – dijo Lucius con una cínica sonrisa Harry sin decir una sola palabra fue a Madame Malkins

Harry se dirigió a Madame Malkins ahí estaba Draco junto con Narcisa al que le arreglaban la túnica, Harry inmediatamente fue atendido, apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando a la tienda entro Ron, Hermione y Ginny

- Hermione volvemos en otro momento ¿no? Aquí están los niños bonitos de slytherin – dijo Ron al ver a Harry y Draco ahí

- Vaya me alegro que lo reconozcas somos bonitos, ¿eh Weasley? ¿Qué acaso te gustamos? Para tú información si vamos por nuestra banqueta no como tú – se apresuro a decir en Draco, Harry puso lo ojos en blanco

- Al decir "niños bonitos" me refería al par de gay del colegio, como si no supiera, me cuentan de las peleas y "amistosotas" reconciliaciones que tienen en la sala común de slytherin, con razón siempre están alejados de todos incluso los de su casa, solo se quieren uno al otro – dijo Ron, Draco miro con desprecio al pelirrojo luego miró a Hermione como diciendo "Tú amigo me las va a pagar así que no me reclames" Hermione se mordió el labio superior y miro nerviosa a Draco, Harry por su parte apretó los puños verdaderamente le había enojado el comentario del pelirrojo.

- Traidor a la sangre… ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo sobre mi hijo? – dijo Narcisa que salió entre una túnicas

- ¡Que bonito! ¡Tú mamá te defiende! Malfoy-Pooh – dijo Ron en tono de burla

Draco saco su varita, y se fue en cima de Ron, lo tomo por el cuello con una mano y con otra le apunto con la varita lo miraba con odio, Harry se fue sobre de Draco tratando de detenerlo haciendo que se le levantara la manga izquierda de la capa, lo que dejo mostrar un poco de la marca tenebrosa.

- Draco ¡No! Por favor – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un brazo del rubio con delicadeza, Narcisa esta un tanto paralizada todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de las acciones que tenía la sangre sucia hacía Draco

- Por favor, no vale pelear ahora y menos con este y las estupideces que dice, simplemente esta celoso Draco, celoso de que tú tengas muchas cosas que el no tiene, que desea y no me refiero precisamente a lo material – dijo Harry, volteo a ver a Hermione, Draco dejo a Ron se guardo la varita en la capa y salió enojado de Madame Malkins, unos momentos después salieron los Gryffindor pero se dirigieron hacía el otro lado, Narcisa se acerco a Harry

- Harry ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿En realidad esa sangre sucia tomaba el brazo y le decía Draco por favor en un tono peculiar? ¿Draco esta involucrado con esa sangre sucia? – dijo Narcisa

- Creo que al parecer si, Draco tiene una relación con Granger y no cualquier tipo de relación – dijo Harry, de cierta manera había traicionado a Draco pero era lo mejor para el no era conveniente que se involucrara con Hermione, no, no lo era

- ¿Qué? Pero mi hijo no puede estar involucrado con una sangre sucia – dijo Narcisa preocupa

- Déjeme esto a mi señora Malfoy yo se como hacer que Draco termine esa relación, tiene que terminarla, gente como nosotros no puede estar con gente como ellos, debemos tener lo mejor – dijo Harry

Harry salió de madame Malkins, sabía a donde se fue lo habían estado platicando la noche anterior, así que se dirigió hacía aquella vieja tienda de artes oscuras y en efecto ahí se encontraba Draco, Harry entro

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry

- Le estaba explicando a este señor lo que necesitamos hacer – dijo Draco tenía la el brazo desnudo en el mostrador – y Creo que ya entendió ¿no es así señor Borgin?

- Claro, claro que lo eh entendido señor Malfoy le mandare todo por lechuza- dijo el señor Borgin, tras esto los dos chicos salieron del lugar

- Draco necesitamos hablar, tienes que terminar con Granger no es por la cuestión de sangre de status y todo eso, a mi me vale madres, pero ahora estamos con el señor tenebroso ella esta con la orden del fénix esto no puede seguir, además tu madre lo noto – dijo Harry

- Entiendo pero tú también debes terminar con Weasley – dijo Draco - ¿Cómo que mi madre lo noto? ¿Le dijiste algo?

- Claro que lo noto, por la manera en que te hablaba y te tomaba Granger – dijo Harry- obviamente no le dije nada – mintió – pero ella me pregunto que si tenían una relación o algo parecido ¿entiendes? Y claro que terminare con Ginny, e incluso terminare con todas las chicas si eso pone en peligro mi lealtad con el señor tenebroso

Draco no dijo nada en lo absoluto y junto con Harry abandono aquel tenebroso callejón, los chicos pasaron la tienda de bromas de Fred y George a la que Harry sintió grandes ganas de entrar pero se abstuvo, lo que el chico se preguntaba era ¿Cómo habían logrado poner la tienda si el no les había dado ningunos galeones? Harry se contesto para si mismo que había cosas inevitables. Ahí en la tienda de los gemelos Hermione, Ron y Ginny discutían entre ellos.

- Hermione ¿tienes algo con Malfoy? – pregunto Ginny, la castaña se sonrojo y no contesto

- ¿Vieron que tenía Potter en el brazo izquierdo? – Dijo Ron – Tenía la marca, la marca tenebrosa de ya-sabes-quien

- Ron no seas absurdo, Potter no puede tener la marca tenebrosa, se supone que el fue que acabo con ya-sabes-quien no puede estar en pro tiene que estar en contra – dijo Hermione

- Ron tiene razón bueno no estoy segura de con Harry pero con Malfoy si, el la tenía la puedo jurar, cuando tú Hermione lo tomaste del brazo se dejo ver una parte de la marca, estoy seguro que eso era – dijo Ginny

- Eso es imposible ¿Por qué quien-tu-sabes querría tener a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts en sus filas? Eso es absurdo –dijo Hermione

- No, no es absurdo los quiere en sus filas para acercarse a chicas como ustedes que tienen información de la orden, para sacarles esa información – dijo Ron dejando a ambas chicas solas

Ginny y Hermione compartían habitación, ya era de mañana ambas chicas se encontraban despertándose, la noche anterior no habían hablado nada sobre lo que paso en madame Malkins pero sabían que iba a llegar el momento de hablar.

- ¿Crees que sea verdad los que dijo Ron? Ya sabes que Draco y Potter estén entre las filas de ya-sabes-quien – dijo Hermione

- No puedo descartar la posibilidades de Ron estoy segura que le vi a Malfoy algo, algo en el brazo parecía la marca, pero no lo se de Harry lo dudo – dijo Ginny – Hermione se que tienes una relación con Malfoy debes terminarla por tú bien no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada

- Al igual tú Ginny debes terminar lo que tienes con Potter, no hay que descartar que Potter es amigo de Malfoy su mejor amigo desde que empezaron Hogwarts también esta muy relacionado con su familia, ¿no recuerdas la discusión que oímos el año pasado de Sirius y Harry? Igualmente es peligroso – dijo Hermione, tras las palabras de las chicas entro la señora Weasley

- Chicas ¿Por qué no bajan a la cocina a ayudar a Fleur? – dijo la señora Weasley y volvió a salir de la habitación

A regañadientes Hermione y Ginny bajaron a la cocina donde Fleur se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina escribiendo en un pergamino, mientras que con un hechizo hacía que se cortaran las patatas.

Harry estaba en el salón del apartamento de los Malfoy estudiando sus nuevos libros, había decidió tomar las materias requeridas para alquimismo, en fin para auror ya había estudiado una vez necesitaba algo nuevo. Harry pensó en lo que estaba haciendo ¿estudiando en verano? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, era algo así como una versión masculina de Hermione, una serpiente entro al salón se fue deslizando hasta llegar con Harry y se puso alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿A caso piensas matarme Akasha? – dijo Harry dejando su libro aun lado (obviamente se encontraba hablando en parsel) – Sabes eres la única persona, bueno más bien serpiente con la que puedo hablar sinceramente ¿sabes? Pensé que cuando estuviera con Ginny, no me refiero tanto al sexo, si no a estar con ella como novia sería feliz como lo fui en un tiempo, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta que mis sentimientos hacía ella no son como los de antes no se si me entiendas

- Quizás sea por que has descubierto algo mejor que ella, has descubierto algo mucho mejor, que te llena más pero el problema es que no quieres aceptarlo – dijo Akasha

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo Harry, pero la serpiente no le contesto se bajo de su cuello y con rapidez empezó a salir de la habitación – Akasha ven y aclara eso – Harry se levanto se dio la media vuelta y dijo esas palabras pero la serpiente ya iba saliendo del lugar en cambio un chico rubio entraba en aquella habitación

- ¿De que hablabas con Akasha? – pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en los labios muy característica de los Malfoy, le encantaba escuchar a su amigo hablar parsel

- Tonterías, solo eso hablaba con ella, no se puede hablar de gran cosa con las serpientes, pero regularmente suelen tener una charla entretenida – dijo Harry – También hable un poco con ella acerca de Gridmud Place – mintió

- ¿A que te refieres con ello? Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con ese lugar, bueno al menos durante el tiempo que este ocupado por la orden del fénix ¿me entiendes? Ahora estamos con el señor tenebroso – dijo Draco

- Ahora no estoy hablando del señor tenebroso o de la orden del fénix, Draco – dijo Harry haciendo una pausa en el nombre de su amigo – Si no más bien en lo que concierne a lo personal, a la relación que tengo con Sirius, me siento mal de estar peleado con el, de no hablarle, en fin es mi único familiar vivo.

- Bueno, por que no vamos a Gridmud Place y te reconcilias con Sirius, si eso te hace sentir mejor, claro esta que no le contaras lo que pasa con nosotros, me refiero a lo del señor tenebroso, le puedes decir un par de mentiras ¿no crees? Estaría mejor de cómo esta ahora – dijo Draco

- Vaya no creí que pensaras así, de hecho se me hace raro oír estas palabras de tú boca – confeso Harry

- Ya vez, no solo tengo una faceta, en fin vamos ahora que es temprano, sirve que despegas de esos libros un rato – dijo Draco

Los chicos fueron hacía Gridmud Place, llegaron a la casa parecía más sola que de costumbre, los recibió el viejo elfo domestico haciendo exageradas reverencias y les indico que Sirius se encontraba en la biblioteca, Draco decidió esperar a Harry en el salón sintió que no debía estar en esa discusión padrino-ahijado

- Sirius ¿puedo pasar? – Dijo Harry que se paró en la entrada de la biblioteca donde pudo observar a su padrino observando – Vine con Draco te aviso, si quieres me puedo ir

- ¿Cómo dices eso Harry? Adelante pasa, me alegra que hayas venido, e intentado hablar con tigo, buscarte por si no te has dado cuenta, ya tengo mi libertada – dijo Sirius

- Si pude notarlo, Sirius perdóname por favor me porte muy mal con tigo, se que tú solo dices que me aleje de Draco por mi bien, pero Draco no es como su familia como tú lo fuiste, incluso el estaba saliendo con Granger sabiendo que ella es una sangre sucia – dijo Harry

- Harry por favor no vuelvas a decir eso… Hermione es una bruja excepcional y eso de la sangre y todas esas cosas son tonterías – dijo Sirius

- ¿Lo ves? Draco es mejor que yo. Yo soy una persona elitista, me dejo llevar por esas cosas y por las clases, yo soy el que e echado a perder a Draco hice que terminara con Hermione por su estatus y yo termine con Ginny por algo relacionado, soy de lo peor – dijo Harry

- Pues no deberías ser así Harry, debes entender muchas cosas, que el dinero la sangre, todo eso no importa realmente lo que importa es como eres por el fondo – dijo Sirius

- Lo se Sirius, pero a lo que quiero llegar es a decirte que si me perdonas, entiéndeme Draco para mi es como lo fue mi padre para ti, no puedo aceptar que me digan que me separe de el – dijo Harry

- Claro que te perdono ¿Cómo no lo haría? En fin puedes venir aquí quiero mostrarte algo – dijo Sirius

Draco se encontraba en aquel viejo salón donde esta el árbol genealógico de los Black, le encantaba observar aquel antiguo tapete cuando de pronto sintió que alguien entra a la estancia, no era el viejo elfo, Draco se dio media vuelta y pudo notar que ahí parada estaba Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! – Dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba este lugar – dijo Hermione

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me gusta este lugar es la noble casa de los Black, esta casa la visitaba con mucha frecuencia mi madre cuando aun no se casaba, _toujurs pur _el lema de los Black – dijo Draco – necesito hablar con tigo

- Igual yo Draco – dijo Hermione

- Mis padres descubrieron lo nuestro, ellos no lo aprueban tú sabes como es mi familia no le gustan los hijos de muggles, no es tanto por mi familia la razón por la que rompo con tigo… si no que tengo miedo, que si saben que seguimos saliendo te vayan a hacer algo así que es mejor estar como antes, sin tener nada – dijo Draco

- Supongo que es lo mejor, entonces volveremos a ser Malfoy y Granger – dijo Hermione se acerco a Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla dio media vuelta y salio de Gridmud Place.

Momentos más tarde Harry bajo de la biblioteca junto con Sirius, todo esta arreglado. Pasaron las semanas y llego el día de viajar de nueva cuenta a Hogwarts, habían dejado su equipaje en el compartimiento de prefectos, pero como de costumbre Akasha se negó a entrar en su jaula diciendo a Harry que si la metía a la fuerza andaría suelta por todo el tren entonces a Harry no le quedo otra alternativa que dejar que se enrollara en su brazo izquierdo, Harry y Draco patrullaron los pasillos como de costumbre mientras patrullaban Harry tuvo oportunidad de romper con Ginny.

- ¡Bah! Estoy aburrido creo que ya e asustado a todos los de primer curso – dijo Draco

- No seas tan cruel pobres niños – dijo Harry, un niño de segundo o primer curso se acerco a Harry y Draco traía dos pequeños pergaminos atados con un lazo

- Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy el profesor Slughorn les manda esto – dijo el chico les entrego los pergaminos y se fue

- ¿Slughorn? Supongo que es el nuevo profesor – dijo Draco mientras abría su pergamino - ¿Qué dices vamos? Me encantan los sociales

- Te encanta presumirte – dijo Harry- Pero vamos que más da

Harry y Draco fueron hasta el compartimiento de Slughorn, cuando entraron al lugar el rechoncho profesor se levanto dando la mano a Harry, había más chicos ahí más chicos "importantes" peculiares, pero obviamente Potter era lo mejor de ahí

- ¡Harry Potter! El niño que vivió, el mejor jugador de quidditch, con el mejor promedio del curso, el participante más joven del torneo de los 3 magos que a habido en la historia y sobre todo un excelente slytherin, Horase Slughorn seré tú nuevo profesor de pociones - dijo Slughorn

- Un gusto conocerlo profesor – dijo Harry un tanto avergonzado por la presentación que le había dado Slughorn

.- Este es tú sexto curso ¿no muchacho? Dime ¿Qué éxtasis tomaras? ¿Para cual carrera? – dijo Slughorn

- Bueno tomare los éxtasis para alquimismo, obviamente pociones, herbologia entre otros – dijo Harry

- ¡Me alegra tenerte como alumno! Dime ¿Cuáles fueron las calificaciones de tus TIMOS? Vamos no seas modesto de igual modo las descubriré – dijo Slughorn

- Pues en todos saque una E claro eso se debe al estudio y a todo lo relacionado, nunca pensé que fuera a… - dijo Harry

- Todos E por las barbas de merlín eres brillante, eres excepcional, tú madre era muy brillante también, tus padres fueron mis alumnos – dijo Slughorn

Llegaron a Hogwarts, el banquete todo eso estuvo de maravillas como siempre, Snape fue llamado profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras como era de esperarse. Draco se había sentido incomodo en la reunión de Slughorn todo el tiempo alabando a Harry que ¿acaso el no importaba? Harry también se había sentido incomodo en las reuniones de este pero ya que más podía hacer.

Harry estaba acostado en habitación ya era tarde, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió por completo, por ella entro la serpiente deslizándose.

- ¡Akasha! El otro día dijiste que había descubierto algo mejor que Ginny, algo que me llenaba más pero no lo quería acepta, dime que es – dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo yo? Solo soy una simple serpiente – dijo Akasha

- ¡Dime que es! Se que tú lo sabes – dijo Harry

- Como ya lo he dicho, bueno quizás no pero ahora lo digo, tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo – contesto la serpiente – de igual manera si yo te lo dijera no me lo creerías y quizás me echarías

**Bueno al fin actualizo, primero no actualice por que me fui una semana de vacaciones todos tienen derecho, después por que e caido en una depresión horrible después de leer Deathly Hallow aun no me logro recuperar de esta pero decidi seguir escribiendo los fics, jajaja no los puedo abandonar no aunque quiera bueno dejen Reviews!!! **

**Besos **

**Elisa **


	25. El príncipe mestizo III

**Capitulo XXV: El príncipe III**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, verdaderamente no se encontraba muy preocupado por la misión que le había asignado Voldemort, todo tenía sentido y el que realmente saldría perjudicado al matar a Dumbledore sería el señor tenebroso y sobre de infiltrar mortífagos a Hogwarts, si una vez Draco de 16 sin nada de experiencia lo había logrado hacer sería pan comido para el Harry Potter un mago con mucha experiencia en artes oscuras, realmente era genial saber lo que iba a pasar

Harry y Draco bajaron a desayunar, desde el año pasado desayunaban solos ninguno de los otros Slytherin o de cualquier otra casa se les acercaba, últimamente se habían unido si pero al unirse se habían hecho un tanto ermitaños bueno a excepción de final del curso pasado cuando Draco Malfoy fue duramente criticado por salir con Hermione Granger pero esa relación había terminado y su reputación había vuelto a ser la de antes. Harry se sentía un tanto raro con esa forma de ser, tan reservada, con las únicas personas que platicaba últimamente era Draco y Akasha, si debes en cuando iba y se fajaba con un tipa pero era un faje o algo más no una relación.

Snape paso repartiendo los horarios de clases, era curioso desde que Harry se encontraba en slytherin y no se metía en problemas al contrario, Snape lo trataba diferente que antes de cierta forma lo trataba "bien". Sin decir nada solo con hacer señas a Draco ambos chicos se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse a la clase de transformaciones cuando Harry sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombre.

- Harry buenos días, buenos días Draco ¿Cómo te ha ido en este nuevo curso? ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Dumbledore

- Bueno apenas me dirigió a la primera clase señor, si me permite – contesto Harry

- Observe tus TIMOS son excelentes felicidades- dijo Dumbledore ignorando el permiso de Harry para marcharse – Harry necesito que me acompañes a mi despacho ¿puedes hoy al finalizar las clases?

- Profesor…. – suspiro- Disculpe hoy al finalizar de clases tengo reclutamiento para el equipo de quidditch nos hacen falta dos cazadores, di el anuncio anoche en la sala común y de igual manera lo tengo pegado en tablón de anuncios

- Bueno no importa ya hay gente involucrada en eso, vamos ahora ¿quieres? Es algo urgente – dijo Dumbledore

- ¿Algo urgente? ¿De que trata? Pero profesor tenemos clase de transformaciones en 10 minutos… - dijo Harry

- Te lo diré en mi despacho, yo le digo a Minerva que me urge hablar con tigo acompáñame – dijo Dumbledore que jalo a Harry de la capa

Harry no hablo con Dumbledore hasta llegar a su despacho sabía más o menos de lo que quería hablar, el tema era Tom Ryddle pero como era de esperarse Harry lo iba a evadir.

- Profesor se para lo que me trajo aquí, yo le voy a responder algo me siento "bien", no pasa nada con mi cicatriz, no pasa nada con Voldemort el ya no esta aquí no se como no se logra convencer de eso – dijo Harry en un tono cortes pero un tanto rebelde a la vez

- Harry por favor escucha tienes que ver esto – dijo Dumbledore

- ¿Ver que? ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto Harry

- Acompáñame a ver este recuerdo, es sobre Tom Ryddle, no seas tan testarudo – dijo Dumbledore

En el escritorio del director se encontraba el pensadero. Dumbledore vertió el liquido de una pequeña botella, un liquido plateado y entro junto con Harry al pensadero. Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos viendo el primer recuerdo, donde aparecían los Ganut y al cabo de esos 20 minutos regresaron al despacho.

- Ok, entiendo usted me trajo aquí para que viera a los padres, tío y abuelo de Tom Ryddle, todos estos se encuentran muertos al igual que el mismo Ryddle, me puede explicar ¿de que me sirve que vea esto? – dijo Harry

- No entiendo por que sigues negando el regreso de Voldemort Harry – contesto Dumbledore – Todos sabemos que ahora a regresado, esta en algún lugar preparando algo, entiende Harry estos recuerdos son por tú bien te ayudaran a entender más de Voldemort, te ayudaran a encontrar sus puntos débiles por eso necesito que los veas.

- Creo señor que cada quien tiene sus opiniones respecto al señor tenebroso, yo tengo las mías y no tengo la intención de que las cambie, no entiendo por que tengo que saber más de Voldemort y conocer sus "puntos débiles" lo que yo quiero es olvidarme totalmente de ese mago y no saber nada más, no tengo por que ver esos recuerdos que me hacen perder el tiempo, ¿Cuál será el próximo? Veremos a Tom Ryddle con una paleta – se burlo Harry – disculpe que le hable así pero… ¿Qué me hará si no los veo? ¿Reprobarme?

- No Harry, no te reprobare no te haré nada, es tú elección verlos o no verlos, tú eliges yo solo tenía la intención de ayudar – dijo Dumbledore

- Bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda profesor, si me disculpa quiero llegar a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con su permiso – dijo Harry y salió del despacho de Albus

Mientras iba en camino hacía la clase de defensas contra las artes oscuras se quedo pensando en la manera como se había comportado con Dumbledore, verdaderamente había sido una manera muy grosera pero era la única forma de quitarse a Dumbledore un poco de encima. Tenía que tener el menor contacto con el director, el siempre lo descubría todo y si pasaba un poco más de tiempo junto con el se daría cuenta de que traía algo en manos e incluso podría descubrir que estaba en las filas de Voldemort. La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Snape fue muy interesante Harry la disfruto mucho, desde que había aprendido a no odiarlo tanto disfrutaba sus clases. Al finalizar la clase se acerco al escritorio donde se encontraba Snape

- Profesor Snape – dijo Harry con respeto

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Potter? – pregunto Snape

- Me preguntaba si usted me podría otorgar el permiso de que el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin pueda llegar a la sala común a las 10:30 como usted sabe nos faltan dos cazadores… tengo pensado hacer las 9:00 no puedo una hora más temprano debido a mis obligaciones como prefecto y director del club de Encantamientos… entonces…. – dijo Harry

- Si Potter, tienen permiso de llegar a las 10:30 a la sala común, más te vale que formes un buen equipo ya me e acostumbrado a ver la copa de quidditch en mi despacho, pero de igual manera no descuides lo académico también estoy muy acostumbrado a tener la copa de las casas en mi despacho, buena suerte – dijo Snape, Harry se mostró sorprendido por el comentario de este y salió del aula

Draco lo esperaba fuera del salón, no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que quería Dumbledore y verdaderamente le intrigaba

- ¿Qué onda? ¿Para que te quería Dumbledore? – pregunto Draco

- Quería que aprendiera sobre el señor tenebroso y no se que más – dijo Harry siendo honesto con su amigo

- Pero no le has dicho nada ¿verdad? De todo lo que sabemos y eso – dijo Draco

- No seas estupido Draco, claro que no solté ninguna palabra de hecho me negué a seguir estudiando el pasado del señor tenebroso – dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacía ningún lugar ya que tenían una hora libre antes de pociones

- Hablando del señor tenebroso, tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión principal en el menor tiempo posible, se me había ocurrido que le podríamos mandar… - dijo Draco

- No entiendo por que te complicas tanto la vida Draco, todo lo podemos terminar con un Avada Kedavra y listo, fin del problema pero debemos esperar un poco más de tiempo ten paciencia – dijo Harry

Harry y Draco se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts haciendo los deberes que les había dejado Snape cuado de pronto Harry sintió que alguien se le abalanzaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Era Bridget la chica de Ravenclaw, la supuesta novia de Harry

- ¡Hola Harry! Que malo eres desde ayer no me has dirigido la palabra – dijo Bridget en tono chípil

- Hola Bridget – dijo Harry sin mucho animo aun seguí viendo sus apuntes, la chica lo beso en los labios, Harry no se veía muy interesado por las demostraciones de afecto de la chica

- Harry, me entere de un chisme muy feo, dicen que cortaste a la chica Weasley pero ¿Cómo la pudiste haber cortado si tú nunca anduviste con ella anduviste con migo? – dijo Bridget

- Bueno, le dije que ya no quería que se acostara con migo – dijo Harry en un tono cínico

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has acostado con ella? ¿Pero como me has podido engañar Harry? Tú y yo somos novios somos una pareja… - dijo Bridget con la voz quebrada

- Espera un momento, tú y yo no somos novios, nunca e tenido una novia sabes, tú empezaste y te aventaste arriba de mí como… - dijo Harry en un tono grosero ya se encontraba harto de esa chica

- Como una puta, piruja, zorra, prostituta – termino la frase Draco, la verdad también le cagaba esa chica – Tú paga era que dijeran "OH es la novia "oficial" de Harry Potter"

- Deja te meterte en nuestros asuntos personales, pedazo de mierda – dijo Bridget a Draco - ¿¡No me defenderás Harry!?

- Quieres dejar de molestar e insultar a mis amigos Bridget, hoy no tengo humor de verte ok, no estoy caliente como para acostarme con tigo, así que puedes irte – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? No oíste todo lo que me dijo tú "amigo", sabes algo eres de lo peor Harry Potter no me vuelvas a buscar a llamar a mirarme ok, eres una verdadera mierda junto con Malfoy – dijo Bridget

- ¿Terminaste? – dijo Harry Bridget se fue enojada muy ofendida

Harry se sintió un tanto mal era la primera vez que trataba a alguien tan mal, pero la verdad Bridget ya lo tenía hasta el gorro ya no la soportaba bueno esa no era excusa para tratarla de esa manera pero bueno ya se había deshecho de ella. Estaba raro últimamente ya ninguna chica lo complacía o le llenaba el ojo necesitaba algo más.

Había pocos alumnos en la clase de pociones, pero hubiera muchos o pocos la atención era para Harry, Slughorn solo le hacía caso a Harry lo alababa por ser el niño que vivo, por sus timos y por su increíble talento en pociones. Las siguientes clases fueron normales, de hecho todo era normal, asistió a las reuniones del club de encantamientos, hizo varios deberes de prefectos junto con Draco, y cuando terminaron partieron a el campo de quidditch.

Había varios slytherin por el campo esperando a las pruebas, el equipo salió del vestidor, entonces se percataron de que el equipo de Gryffindor volaba en la cancha, Ron, Ginny Weasley, la capitana Angelina entre otros o sea todo el equipo.

- Quieren salir del campo, el equipo de slytherin tiene que hacer pruebas por si no lo han notado, además tenemos el campo apartado desde ayer en la noche – dijo Harry que se elevo en su escoba y dirigió las palabras generalmente

- Potter, ustedes tienen apartado el campo hasta las 9:00 p.m. aun nos queda medía hora – contesto Angelina

- Pues resulta que nos desocupamos antes, ustedes tienen el campo desde las 5 de… - dijo Harry aun en un tono cortes

- Queremos el campo ahora Jonson, no me importa que sean una mierda en el quidditch y necesiten 5 horas para hacer más o menos bien una jugada… - dijo Draco que se elevaba en su escoba

- ¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! – grito Ron

- ¡Oh! Miren quien esta aquí "…Weasley nació en un vertedero por eso se le van las quaffles por el agujero…" – se burlo Draco – Como amo esa canción

- ¿Quieren dejarnos la cancha por las buenas o por las malas? – pregunto Harry

- Y si no la dejamos ¿Qué? Llamaran al Snape para que los defienda – dijo Angelina

- Seremos buenos con ustedes y les haremos el favor de ayudarlos a practicar un poco ¿un partido Jonson? – dijo Draco, Harry lo miro como diciendo "Otra vez quieres ser el capitán"

- Y como carajo jugaremos si nos faltan dos cazadores, ¿tú que dices Harry eres el capitán? – dijo Blaise que estaba al lado izquierdo de Harry

- ¿Qué dices Angelina? ¿Jugamos un partido? – Pregunto Harry – Enseguida consigo a mis cazadores

- Vale, vale – dijo Angelina, los tres Slytherin que estaban en el aire descendieron.

Todos se miraron entre si, Harry escogió a un chico y una chica que estaban ahí esperando para las pruebas ya los había visto volar eran bueno no hay nada más que decir.

- Tenemos que ganarles a los Gryffindor, dándoles una buena paliza – dijo Draco

- ¡Hay Draco! De los problemas que te tengo que sacar, no jugaremos cualquier partido de quidditch la cancha ya nos toca a nosotros le daremos una paliza a Gryffindor, jugaremos un partido con hechizo – dijo Harry en un tono malicioso

- ¿Cómo que con hechizos? - pregunto Blaise

- Si cuando no se den cuenta les lanzaremos uno que otro hechizo, sabotearemos el juego haremos que caigan de las escobas, si quieren ponerles colas de puerco igual a esta hora quien nos ve – dijo Harry

- Pero eso no es ¿malo? Hacer trampa o algo así… - dijo la única chica del equipo

- Somos slytherin querida deben aprender a no meterse con nosotros, a que cuando les ordenemos algo lo hagan – dijo Harry enojado, dio ordenes de que se elevaran

Harry no sabía por que pero se sentía realmente enojado, empezaron a jugar los dos equipos de un momento a otro, rayos rojos o solo un rayo normal se empezaron a ver en el campo de quidditch, salían disparados hacía los chicos de capas rojas al cabo de unos 15 minutos todo el equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba en el suelo. El equipo de Slytherin descendió con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry encabezaba a el equipo tiro la escoba a un lado y empezó a caminar hacía los Gryffindor tirados en el suelo.

- Les pedía amablemente que dejaran el campo de quidditch, no quisieron ustedes se buscaron esto – dijo Harry a los Gryffindor en un tono déspota

- Cunado quieran jugamos otro partido – dijo Draco en tono burlesco mientras se echaba su cabello rubio para atrás, camino hasta donde estaba Ron al lado de su escoba que se encontraba un tanto dañado por un hechizo que le dio, Draco se acerco a la escoba y de un fuerte pisotón hizo que se rompiera más, Ron trato de levantarse del suelo pero al parecer estaba fracturado, busco su varita pero se encontraba algo lejos no podía alcanzarla estaba intentando moverse pero Hermione venía corriendo de las gradas para ver que había pasado

- Ustedes dos quedan en el equipo, mañana hay practica a las 6:00 a.m. ahora vamos a los vestidores fue suficiente acción por hoy – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los dos nuevos chicos, se dieron la vuelta para ir a los vestidores.

Hermione junto con otros dos chicos que estaban de espectadores ayudaron al equipo a pararse y tratar de remediar las leves fracturas, verdaderamente estaban enojados, quien no lo estaría por eso que les acababan de hacer.

- Son una maldita bola de mierda, puedes creer lo que nos hicieron, nosotros no traíamos nuestras varitas a la mano si no estoy segura que abrían terminado en la enfermería con severas fracturas – dijo Ron, que ya se encontraba de pie, Hermione había logrado hacer algo con esos fuertes golpes

- De verdad no puedo creer que cayeran tan bajo, sabía que Slytherin era tramposo y todo eso, pero nunca pensé que llegaran a ese punto, además Potter era un tanto decente – dijo Angelina

- Debemos ir a decirle a McGonagall ¡esto no es justo! Tenemos que hacer algo no nos podemos quedar así – dijo Ginny

- Ahora no es conveniente hacer nada Ginny, lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos a los dormitorios nos desquitaremos otro día, si decimos nos va ir más mal a nosotros pues estábamos en el campo en el horario de Slytherin, al final logramos atacar un poco y ahora ya casi dan las 10 no podemos estar fuera del toque de queda – dijo un golpeador – Será mejor que nos apresuremos para irnos después no las pagaran

- Eso espero – dijo Angelina – Vamonos a la sala común ya no nos queda tiempo para ir a los vestidores.

Los Gryffindor emprendieron camino hacía su sala común excepto Ron y Hermione que sin que nadie los viera lograron quedarse en el campo de quidditch.

- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que quedar Hermione? ¿Qué tal si nos agarra un profesor o Filch? Yo que se – se quejo Ron

- Exacto tú que sabes, es el momento perfecto Ron, los de Slytherin aun no han salido del vestidor, es el momento perfecto – dijo Hermione

- ¿A que te refieres? Ya no nos podemos vengar bien ya casi todos salieron menos Blaise, Malfoy y Potter – dijo Ron

- No entiendes, Blaise, Malfoy y Potter mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas lo de Madame Malkins? Lo de la marca, ¿Qué tal si Blaise esta involucrado también y ahora están hablando de "eso"? – dijo Hermione

- No te entiendo Hermione, dices que en los vestidores están Blaise, Malfoy y Potter hablando de los planes de ya-sabes-quien ¿Por qué se pondrían a hablar en los vestidores? – dijo Ron

- No lo se, por que ahora están solos y es difícil que se encuentren sin que estén rodeados de gente, no perdemos nada con ir a oír un poco – dijo Hermione que se encaminaba a los vestidores

- ¡Bah! Para mí que le quieres ir a ver las nalgas a Malfoy – dijo Ron a regañadientes mientras se dirigían a los vestidores de slytherin

- Para tú información Dra… Malfoy nunca se ducha en los vestidores – dijo Hermione, ambos chicos siguieron caminando cuando iban cerca de los vestidores vieron que Blaise salía de ahí, pudieron escuchar la contraseña para entrar así que entraron

Los vestidores de Slytherin eran mucho más elegantes, estaban lockers de un gran tamaño para guardar las cosas, del lado derecho había un pasillo que daba hacía las duchas y del lado izquierdo había otro pasillo que te llevaba a un pequeña sala de donde provenían voces.

- No entiendo por que tienen duchas si no se bañan aquí – dijo Ron

- Ssshhh… Ron nos pueden oír – dijo Hermione – Cállate creo que dicen algo

- …Draco te digo que te dejes de preocupar, todo se termina con un rayo verde, no hay por que usar artes oscuras todo es un simple hechizo, en cuento a lo otro si no es los armarios puede ser cualquier otra cosa, no nos dio un plazo para hacerlo… - dijo Harry

- … Si bueno, pero también dijo que no demoremos muchos… - se escucho la voz de Draco un tanto preocupada

- Ya deja de hablar de eso y vamonos, debería estar enojado con tigo hoy en dos ocasiones me dejaste mal – dijo Harry hablando como siempre hablaba con Draco en un tono de amigos de broma – Primero toda la bola de groserías que le gritas a Bridget y luego la reta del juego de quidditch

- Hay tampoco te hagas la victima, tú también casi le gritas a Anderson que es una prostituta de lo peor y del quidditch tú ideaste lo de los hechizos – dijo Draco

- Bueno, bueno hoy andaba de malo… - dijo Harry

Se escucho que los chicos se levantaban y recogían sus cosas Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a salir de ahí. Estuvieron gran parte de la noche discutiendo lo que habían oído en los vestidores realmente tenían mucha información se podría decir que Potter y Malfoy servía a Voldemort "rayo verde" "artes oscuras" "no nos dio un plazo" eran las palabras que daban más vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione.

Habían pasado unas tres semanas desde eso, Harry seguía con su rutina, quidditch, clases, deberes, obligaciones de prefecto lo único que había cambiado en su rutina eran las chicas ya no andaba así como antes de hecho ahora a lo mucho lo veías con una chica a la semana por parte de Draco se le veía escondiendo de Pansy con frecuencia. Era una mañana normal Harry y Draco se encontraban desayunando, la agradable mascota de Harry estaba cerca de la canasta de pan lo que hacía que nadie quisiera tomar pan.

- Últimamente te eh visto esconderte más que de costumbre de Pansy – comento Harry

- Estas en lo cierto, termine con ella – dijo Draco- justo después de tener sexo es pésima en la cama

- Pero si terminaste con ella ¿Por qué te escondes? – pregunto Harry

- Por que quiere que regrese con ella, me fastidia todo el día, no le puedes decir puta para que se ofenda y se larguen al contrarío se acerca más a ti, nunca te involucres con ella – dijo Draco, mientras Draco hablaba a Harry le entregaban un pergamino atado haciendo un pequeño moño.

- Mira, Slughorn dará una fiesta este viernes ¿me acompañas? – dijo Harry, la última pregunta le salió inconscientemente

- ¿Yo? ¿No iras con alguna tipa? Sabes que le puedes pedir a cualquiera que te pase enfrente y acepta – dijo Draco

- No se, no tengo ganas de ir con una chica la invito a la reunión y al día siguiente dice que andamos saliendo eso me caga – contesto Harry

- Bueno vale, vale pero no iremos en plan de cita te lo advierto – se burlo Draco

La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba terminando, los chicos salían Harry se disponía a salir cuando escucho "Potter" Snape lo estaba llamando, Draco se adelanto y Harry se acerco al escritorio de Snape

- ¿Pasa algo profesor Snape? – pregunto Harry

- Necesito que asistas a las "clases de Dumbledore" – dijo Snape, Harry se quedo impactado ante el comentario de Snape

- Pero ¿Por qué? Si estoy cerca de el se dará cuenta de que yo estoy con el señor tenebroso, por eso lo e evitado estas semanas – dijo Harry

- No al contrario Potter, si te alejas de el sospecha de hecho ahora sospecha algo, necesitas acercarte a Dumbledore escuchar, no se ver lo que te esta "enseñando", decir que crees que el señor tenebroso regreso etcétera ¿entiendes? Así pensara que estás de su lado – dijo Snape – Ve con el al finalizar las clases

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy después de tiempo, no me raptaron los aliens solo me encontraba de vacaciones xD pero ya hoy entro a clases si esto subiendo el capitulo a las 3 y pico de la mañana y entro a clases a las 8 de la mañana pero estoy actualizando ya estaré constante nuevamente con su capitulo a más tardar unos 8 días pero en fin solo aviso que estoy de regreso. **

**Sobre el fic creo que es el capitulo donde he escrito más groserías xD jajaja si Harry se esta portando muy sangrón que más tengo que decir, me muero por escribir la fiesta de Slughorn pero ya tengo mucho sueño así que me voy a la cama dejen reviews por fa!!! **

**Elisa**


	26. El príncipe mestizo IV

**Capitulo XXVI: El príncipe IV**

Harry salió del aula de Snape se quedo pensando un momento en los pasillo, era verdad lo que decía Snape si estaba lejos de Dumbledore tratando de evitarlo y negando todo sospecharía algo sabría que algo andaría mal entonces era mejor acercarse y ponerse del lado "bueno". Se acomodo la mochila y sin ir a la clase de artimacia se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore, toco la puerta (sabía la contraseña) una voz serena le contesto pase.

- Profesor, creo, creo en lo que me a dicho, es verdad Voldemort a regresado – dijo Harry sin antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo. Al decir tan precipitadamente esto Harry no se fijo en quien se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, aparte del mismo Dumbledore estaba su padrino Sirius Black

- Buena tardes Harry, ahora se a que se debe tú visita ¿Qué te a llevado a ese cambio tan drástico? – pregunto Albus

- Harry… - murmuro Sirius era la primera vez que lo veía "bien" con su uniforme del colegio ya que la primera y única vez que lo vio estaba roto y sucio el uniforme debido al gran lío, además no se había fijado en eso. Se le hacía tan raro ver a Harry "así" iba con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado (ese día hacía frió) llevaba su suéter con las orillas verdes y plateadas, se veía su corbata bien arreglada verde y plateada, el fondo de la capa de un verde esmeralda por dentro y por fuera negra con el reluciente escudo de una serpiente plateada, también llevaba su bufanda algo que lo hacía ver más Slytherin todavía y para acabarla al lado izquierdo de su capa llevaba la insignia de prefecto y de capitán de quidditch de Slytherin. Todo eso era muy raro para Sirius era como ver a James con el uniforme de Slytherin algo imposible

- Sirius, no te esperaba… pero bueno a lo que viene… la cicatriz me a dolido fue hace un par de horas… tuve como una especie de visiones fugases o algo así vi al señor tenebroso acabando con Karkarov – dijo Harry, sabía bien que decir, pues sabía que Voldemort había aniquilado a Karkarov la noche pasada, Harry sabía como controlar a la perfección su conexión con el y esta vez le tuvo que echar un vistazo – Igor Karkarov el director de Durmstrang

- ¿El señor tenebroso? – dijo Sirius intrigado por la forma en que se había referido Harry a Voldemort solo los mortífagos

- La costumbre de oír a personas cercanas a mi dirigirse con ese nombre al señor tenebroso, no me agra el "quien-tu-sabes" – se excuso Harry

- ¿Estás seguro Harry? – pregunto Dumbledore seriamente

- Si, el cuerpo de Karkarov se encuentra en una cueva en las montañas de Birmania al norte de estas, si quiere que sea más especifico se encuentra a en la misma montaña donde hay una comunidad de duendes en la cima de esta – dijo Harry, Albus lo miro serió asintió con la cabeza en cambio la mirada de Sirius era preocupante

- Harry no quiero que vuelvas a tener ese tipo de visiones es algo preocupante ¿entiendes? Necesitas que te enseñen… - dijo Dumbledore

- Lo se oclumancia, profesor téngalo por seguro que no es necesario practico la oclumancia desde mi 4º año, la domino pero no se como esta visión se me pudo escapar… - dijo Harry

- Entonces practícala con más frecuencia, es peligroso como ya lo he dicho que tengas este tipo de visiones – dijo Dumbledore

- Claro, si me disculpan me retiro – dijo Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de Dumbledore

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Sirius al que Harry salía Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y Sirius salió del despacho.

Sirius salió del despacho fue en busca de Harry, no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí iba bajando las escaleras a un paso rápido. Sirius se apresuro a ir tras el no le grito ni le hablo, si no fue en el 3º piso cuando lo alcanzo y lo único que hizo fue tocarle el hombro.

- Sirius, pensé que aun seguirías con Dumbledore – dijo Harry al notar que era su padrino.

- Venía detrás de ti, salí un par de minutos después que tú – dijo Sirius

- Lo siento, no te sentí iba un poco rápido – comento Harry

- Lo note, Harry ¿podemos hablar? En los terrenos si te parece y puedes claro – dijo Sirius

- Si claro aunque solo tengo una hora, pues a las 8:30 tengo prácticas de quidditch – dijo Harry, Sirius asintió con la cabeza, padrino y ahijado se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo

Se acomodaron frente al lago bajo un árbol era el lugar favorito de Sirius en todo Hogwarts, además de la sala común de Gryffindor claro estaba oscureciendo.

- ¿Por qué viniste con Dumbledore? – pregunto Harry

- Por asuntos de la orden, sabes que estoy apoyando a esa organización un 100 y me alegra de cierto modo que ya creas que Voldemort regreso aunque también me preocupa por esa visión que tuviste – dijo Sirius

- No entiendo por que hay tanto escándalo con eso, que fue tan mala la pasada guerra para que haya tanto miedo y preocupación – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué si fue tan mala Harry? Murieron tus padres y millones de personas inocentes por culpa de ese loco – dijo Sirius

- Tan solo tenían que seguirle la corriente ¿no? Eso era todo, solo quería purificar la raza mágica no estoy diciendo que este de su parte, pero no me parece algo… en fin – dijo Harry

- Te ha afectado estar tanto tiempo con los Malfoy, te están metiendo en la cabeza esas ideas de "sangre limpia" – dijo Sirius

- Sirius por favor me la llevo con los Malfoy así por que no nos salimos de este tema – dijo Harry

- Sabes antes se me hacía que eras idéntico a James ¿sabes? Pero ahora y más en estos momentos se me hace que eres muy distinto a el, creo que te pareces más a Lily con todas esas insignias, tus calificaciones perfectas, me comento Albus de tus TIMOS y de que eres presidente del club de encantamientos y pociones – dijo Sirius – Estoy orgulloso de ti, tú padre y yo éramos un verdadero desastre

Harry y Sirius siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que ya faltaban 10 minutos para la práctica de quidditch

- Lo siento Sirius creo que me tengo que ir faltan 10 minutos para que empiece el entrenamiento, mi equipo es muy puntual sabes –dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar

- Si claro, anda tienes que ir a entrenar a tú equipo – dijo Sirius

- Hablando de eso, este viernes a las 5 de la tarde tenemos partido contra Gryffindor, digo por si quieres y puedes venir – dijo Harry

- Claro quiero ir a un partido tuyo desde que estabas en 3º curso ahí estaré Harry no lo dudes – dijo Sirius

El entrenamiento estuvo tranquilo, Harry practico solo con la snitch un rato, después Crabbe y Goyle (los golpeadores) intentaron derribarlo de la escoba, mientras Draco practicaba con los cazadores al final practicaron la jugada que harían el viernes.

- Te digo Draco con las jugadas que tenemos seguro ganamos el partido, bueno quien dijo que no lo vamos a ganar el equipo de Gryffindor en verdad es una mierda viste a sus golpeadores son unos chicos menudos de 2 y 3 cursos – dijo Harry cuando iba en compañía de Draco hacía la sala común

- Si, si es importante el partido de quidditch ¿pero que dices de la misión? No te has preocupado en lo más mínimo por eso, ya paso tiempo y no hemos hecho nada de nada – dijo Draco un tanto preocupado

- No te pongos neurótico Draco, si quieres empezamos con lo de los armarios ya ok, pero tardáremos meses en arreglarlos por que no hacemos que entren por un pasadizo o por elfos domésticos – dijo Harry – Si quiera espérate a mayo apenas estamos a finales de octubre no todo debe ser tan rápido imagínate el escándalo que se armaría si ahora por esta fecha los mortífagos invadieran Hogwarts y Dumbledore muriera, claro que de igual manera se armara un escándalo cuando pase pero por lo menos será a finales de curso ¿entiendes?

_[nota del autor: disculpen por interrumpir la lectura pero entenderán que tengo que adelantar un poco el tiempo para poder llevar bien la historia, en el capitulo anterior aunque aparentemente fue solo un día de clases paso como un mes _

- En eso tienes razón, hablando de Dumbledore fuiste con el hoy ¿no? Una de tus… me dijo que faltaste a artimancia donde más podrías estar – dijo Draco

- Pues si estuve con Dumbledore pero no fue por mi gusto fue por ordenes de Snape, me dijo que tenía que estar con el para no sospechara nada, dijo que si me alejaba, negaba y evadía sospecharía algo – contesto Harry tajante

- Draco y Harry, discuten ¿Por qué discuten? Sabes ¿discuten como una pareja de novios? Así discuten claro que tú no lo sabías pues nunca has tenido una relación siempre has andado con putas – dijo Akasha en parsel que salía de la mochila de Harry

- ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? No te metas en lo que no te importa – dijo Harry enojado a la serpiente – Eres de lo peor

- ¿Qué es lo que te dice Akasha? – pregunto Draco

- Es de lo más mal educada, me esta insultando me dice que solo ando con putas es de lo peor – dijo Harry

- Para mí que dice la verdad – contesto Draco – Pero bueno los modales los aprendió de su querido amo

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba reunido en la sala común discutiendo acerca del juego del viernes próximo. Angelina Jonson había ido a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch de los slytherin ahora regresaba de allá

- ¿Y bien? ¿Son una mierda? – pregunto Ron

- Me temo que no Ron, están mejor de lo que pensé sus jugadas son muy rudas, ellos serán rudos y tendrán grandes cuerpos jugando pero nosotros somos más ágiles y rápido – dijo Angelina

- ¿Rudo? ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Ginny

- Bueno parece que una de las jugadas es atacar al nuestro guardián o sea Ron, Crabbe y Goyle piensan lanzarte bloggers hasta que te derriben de la escoba – dijo Angelina

- Que poca pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ellos después del juego pasado? Por un lado me hubiera gustado que fuera un juego "de verdad" para que madame Hooch les diera una buena zarandeada – dijo una de las cazadoras

- Ron, vaya al fin te encuentro ven tenemos que hablar – dijo Hermione que jalaba a Ron del brazo mientras lo llevaba a otro lugar de la sala común mientras los miembros del equipo de quidditch decían "ea"

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hermione? Estábamos discutiendo acerca de la estrategia que usaremos para el juego del viernes, estamos a lunes por la noche faltan… muy pocos días para el juego – dijo Ron

- Hoy me encontré a Sirius aquí en el castillo – dijo Hermione, Ron estaba a punto de hablar pero esta lo callo – No eh logrado sacarle mucho sobre a lo que vino pero al parecer noto a Potter un tanto "raro" que se dirigió a Voldemort- Ron se estremeció- como "el señor tenebroso" ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

- ¡Claro! Que es un maldito mortífago de mierda ya que los únicos que llaman así a quien-tú-sabes son los mortífagos, entonces es un maldito mortífago de mierda que se esta haciendo pasar por un niño bueno papel que no le queda ni a madres y nosotros estamos aquí como pendejos sin hacer nada, sin decirle a la orden solo guardando información importante- dijo Ron, Hermione se estremeció un poco

- Bueno algo así, auque tenías que decir tantas groserías para describir lo que pasa, en fin ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es decirle a algún miembro de la orden pero no se a quien… - dijo Hermione

- ¿Dumbledore? Es el líder de la orden ¿no? – dijo Ron

- No, no es conveniente que le digamos a Dumbledore, no ves que Dumbledore aunque es el que sabe todo cree que Potter es un lindo ángel que no rompe ni un plato, sigue siendo "su elegido" pero… podríamos decirle a Lupin encontrarnos con el la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmead ya tenemos unas cuantas pruebas por lo menos lo pueden tenerlo en la mira, no valla a querer traicionar a la orden en algún momento, que no lo dudo dijo Hermione

Era viernes en la tarde faltaba una hora para el partido de quidditch daban las 4:00 p.m. el partido era a las 5 p.m. a los miembros de los equipos de quidditch se les permitió salir 10 minutos antes de finalizar las clases, tanto los slytherin como los gryffindor se estaban cambiando en los vestidores. Momentos más tarde se encontraba el equipo de slytherin reunido en la cómoda sala que tenían discutiendo la estrategia del juego.

- Bien, como sabemos el lunes pasado Jonson la capitana de Gryffindor nos estuvo observando como jugábamos, afortunadamente la hicimos creer que jugaríamos atacando al guardián cosa que no es así, atacaremos al buscador o sea Crabbe, Goyle ustedes no me protegerán a mi ni a ningún otro del equipo si no lanzarán todas las bludgers a Ginebra Weasley entendido su misión es hacerla derribar, en cuanto a los demás jugaran sus roles normales, Draco tú en la portería defendiendo y ustedes tres con la quaffle a toda costa acabaremos con los leones más bien gatitos – dijo Harry

Todo había cambiado mucho ahora en vez de que Harry deseara estar con los Gryffindor jugar con ellos y más deseaba liquidarlos poner el pie sobre ellos, ahora Ginny ya no era el amor de su vida solamente era Ginevra Weasley una estudiante más, Ron Weasley ya no era su mejor amigo si no era con una de las personas que se llevaba más mal en todo el colegio, una persona con la que no se sentía mal insultándola o haciéndola menos y Hermione Granger simplemente era la chica que tenía la mano levantada en todas las clases más no lo podía superar. Harry James Potter había olvidado lo que fue una vez, incluso su misión la misión para la que había regresado la estaba olvidando, Harry James Potter era el mejor en todo, Harry James Potter no tenía relación algunas con familias pobres o mediocres del mundo mágico hoy Harry James Potter era un mago excepcional dotado con capacidades increíbles, con un atractivo fenomenal y sobre todo se encontraba relacionado con "las mejores familias"

Faltaban unos 15 minutos para que iniciara el partido Sirius estaba llegando al campo de quidditch, escogió una tribuna que se encontraba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor, tenía 20 años que no veía un juego de quidditch creo que el último que había visto fue uno cuando James juego era un Gryffindor vs. Slytherin también su hermano Régulus había jugado. El juego iba a empezar los dos equipos salían de extremos diferentes del campo, Sirius reconoció de inmediato a Harry iba a la cabeza de su equipo era el único que tenía una escoba diferente, todos usaban una nimbus 2001 excepto el usaba su saeta de fuego.

- Quiero que sea un juego limpio – dijo madame Hooch, Angelina y Harry se acercaron y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Montaron a sus escobas y el equipo de Slytherin se desvaneció más rápido que el de Gryffindor, Harry acelero a unos 200 kilómetros y empezó a pasearse entre las tribunas zigzagueando lo único que se veía era una ráfaga, Draco hizo una pirueta en el aire y con esa pirueta se logro acomodar en medio de los 3 postes, Crabbe y Goyle ascendieron en forma de un triangulo mientras los cazadores estaban acomodados en fila india, entonces se soltó la quaffle slytherin se apodero de ella.

- Slytherin se apodera de la quaffle, es Anna Smith quien la lleva la única chica del equipo evade a los cazadores de Gryffindor, pasa por debajo de Thomas un golpeador, llega a los aros…. Y ¡Gol! 10 puntos para slytherin en el primer minuto – empezó a narrar un chico de Hufflepuff

- ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar!... Weasley nació en un vertedero por eso se le van las quaffles por el agujero… por eso esta canción vamos a cantar – se escucho un fuerte cántico que procedía de una tribuna ocupada por la casa de Slytherin aquel cántico llego a los oídos de Sirius cántico que le pareció un tanto desagradable

Crabbe y Goyle iba cada uno al lado de Ginny no la dejaban en paz, Harry paseaba por todo el campo en busca de la snitch, y slytherin seguía anotando goles. Habían pasado unos 30 minutos ni rastro de la snitch iban 70 – 20 favor slytherin.

- Los golpeadores de slytherin no dejan en paz a la buscadora de Gryffindor, Potter se acerca hacía ellos, una blodger se acerca le quita el bat a Goyle, le da con el bat y la blodger parece irse lejos… ¡oh no! Es una estrategia bien planeada la blodger regresa y golpeada a Ginny Weasley cae al suelo, Potter a derribado a Weasley Gryffindor queda sin buscador – comento el chico de Ravenclaw

Paso otra media hora había visto a la snitch un par de veces pero se le había escapado pero bueno ahora todo era más fácil sin otro buscado, ahora Crabbe y Goyle seguían a los cazadores Gryffindor iba perdiendo por la mitad 120 a 60.

- Potter ha visto la snitch va tras ella, ya casi la tiene, se para en la escoba da una pirueta en el aire, ¡LA ATRAPA! 150 PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN el juego termina, esperen un momento Potter vuelve a caer de pie en la escoba algo nunca visto solo en los mundiales de quidditch de 1958 – dijo el comentarista

Los chicos descendieron de sus escobas, el equipo de slytherin estaba a medio campo, el de Gryffindor también bajo, los alumnos de slytherin bajaban al campo de quidditch pero al frente de estos iba su jefe de casa Severus Snape, también al campo bajaba Sirius Black

- ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar, weasley nació en un vertedero por eso las quaffles se les van por el agujero, a Gryffindor un aplauso vamos a dar por que debido a el la copa de quidditch vamos a ganar! – cantaba a todo pulmón el equipo de Slytherin incluso Harry a decir verdad era la primera vez que cantaba esa canción en su vida pero ese día su euforia era grande por el gran juego que se unió a la porra

- Quieren dejar de cantar esa mierda de canción – dijo Ginny que se acerco junto con el equipo de Gryffindor a los demás Slytherin

- ¿No te gusto que ganáramos el juego? Que lastima – dijo Anna Smith una de las buscadoras, era una chica de tercer curso baja y menuda pero era la mejor buscadora

- ¿Ganar? Si es el juego más sucio que e visto en mi vida, derribar a la buscadora y a un cazador, no me parece un buen juego – dijo Jonson

- Como sea nosotros ganamos ustedes perdieron – dijo Harry los slytherin volvieron a entonar la canción, Snape se dirigía hacía los slytherin Sirius iba unos pasos tras el.

- Son una verdadera mierda, una bola de tramposos ¡rictu…! – dijo Ron sacando la varita

- Felicitaciones Potter utilizo… ¡que es lo que pasa aquí! – dijo Snape al ver la escena

- Vera profesor Snape nosotros estamos aquí celebrando por que ganamos el partido, llegan estos Gryffindor están enojados por que perdieron y nos insultan y quieren lanzarnos hechizos – dijo Harry

- Ellos cantan una canción que nos insulta – soltó un golpeador de segundo curso

- Para mi esa canción no me parece insulto señor Bott, dice que les darán un aplauso ¿no? Para mi no se me hace insultante, señor Weasley 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tratar de usar un hechizo contra uno de sus compañeros – dijo Snape se dio media vuelta y se marcho, Los slytherin rieron cínicamente

Sirius había visto la escena desde el inicio ahora lo sabía con exactitud Harry no era parecido en lo más mínimo a James o Lily era totalmente slytherin, primero con sus pensamientos de "sangre limpia" después por su comportamiento durante el juego había hecho buenas jugadas volaba de maravilla pero eso de derribar a Ginny hacer varias trampas, después con esa tonta cancioncita, su odio a los Gryffindor y sobre todo refugiarse sobre las faldas de Snape era todo, Harry era un verdadero Slytherin, la ausencia de Sirius durante 13 años le había afectado. Harry volteo a unos paso de el se encontraba Sirius, Harry corrió hacía su padrino y le dio un abrazo.

- Sirius viniste – dijo Harry emocionado, muchos de sus sentimientos habían cambiado pero lo que era su amor por Sirius era igual como lo había sido en todas las dimensiones

- Claro, como no venir si me has invitado – contesto Sirius quería hablar con Harry sobre su comportamiento excesivamente Slytherin pero le daba un poco de "cosa" además bueno eran rivalidades entre colegiales – Volaste muy bien sobre todo cuando atrapaste la snitch fue estupendo eres tan bueno como James pero esa derriba que le diste a Ginny estuvo…

- Debe entender así es el quidditch un juego rudo, es aprender a soportar o a soportar si no te sales – dijo Sirius

Harry y Sirius estuvieron platicando un par de minutos en lo que eran los vestidores de Slytherin en la pequeña sala, de sillones de piel negra y estandartes verdes. Sirius se despidió al poco tiempo con la excusa de que tenía un par de cosas que hacer pero la verdad se sentía un poco incomodo rodeado de tantas serpientes, tenía sus años de colegial muy presente parecía no haber madurado mucho respecto a eso.

Momentos más tarde Draco y Harry fueron a tomar una ducha, a cambiarse y subir al despacho de Slughorn para la fiesta que iba dar, ambos iban muy guapos con trajes negros Armany y Kalvin Klein. En el despacho de Slughorn había muchas personalidades del equipo solo estaban Blaise, Draco y Harry y de la casa de Slytherin solo otros 4 chicos. Harry y Draco se sentaron en unos sillones solo iban a ese lugar por compromiso.

- ¿Cómo luzco? – dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba el traje

- Vanidoso, luces bien, el traje te sienta de maravilla si fueras chica serias mi novia con esa cara de ángel – dijo Harry todas las palabras le salieron espontáneas – No se por que te preocupas tanto tú aspecto

- ¡Ja ja! bueno por que es la fiesta de Slughorn por que hay muchas personalidades, debo preocuparme por mi aspecto – dijo Draco

- Yo también estoy en la fiesta de Slughorn veo las mismas personalidades que tú y no estoy neurótico por como me veo – dijo Harry

- La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo lo único que tengo es mi cara de ángel mientras tú eres, un niño prodigio, el niño que vivió, el mejor en todo con todo eso no necesitas verte bien – dijo Draco estaba un poco molesto se levanto del sillón y se fue a otro lado, Harry quiso ir tras el pero Slughorn lo tomo del brazo

Había pasado al menos una hora Slughorn traía a Harry de un lado para otro presumiéndolo con todos como el genio del mañana el mejor mago que nunca había conocido, ya estaba arto desde entonces no veía a Draco, ya traía un par de copas de encima, en cuanto pudo se le escapo a Slughorn no sabía a donde ir fue a un rincón del despacho se sentó en el suelo con una copa de champagne.

- Vaya ¿ya no estas con Slughorn? – dijo Draco que estaba sentado cerca de ahí escondido en un pilar también tenía una copa en la mano en ese momento se levanto y se puso al lado de Harry

- Ya no soporto a ese viejo panzón solo me esta presumiendo todo el tiempo, no se que tengo de bueno – dijo Harry enojado

- ¿Qué no es eso lo que te gusta? Que te presuman, miren ahí esta el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, ahí esta el mejor jugador de quidditch, serás el próximo ministro de magia ¿Qué no puedes ser ahora el ministro de magia? – dijo Draco

Harry se levanto dejo la copa a un lado aventó a Draco contra la pared y lo encerró entre sus brazos pues los puso uno a cada lado le rubio, lo miró fijamente con algo de coraje.

- A mi no me gusta que me alaben, a mi no me gustan que me presuman, yo solo quisiera ser normal y tener… - dijo Harry

El rubio estaba dispuesto a hablar pero Harry no quería que dijera nada, tomo su cara con una mano y le dio un beso en los labios, era la mejor manera de callar a una persona estaba semi-conciente de lo que hacía pero sabía a la perfección de que se estaba besando y no con cualquier persona si no que con Draco Malfoy, por un momento creyó que el rubio se iba a retirar de el con un aventón pero no fue así en lugar de eso rodeo la cintura de Harry con su mano haciendo presión entre los dos, el beso de Harry hacía a Draco había terminado entonces hubo una conexión ambos chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos un par de momentos y ahora fue Draco el que tomo la cara de Harry y lo beso en los labios.

Ambos chicos lo admitían en su mente, aquello que empezó con un beso y se convirtió poco a poco en un faje había sido muy bueno mucho mejor que el que hubieran tenido con cualquier chica.

Ahora ambos chicos estaban ocultos tras de un pilar, Harry con una mano en la cintura de Draco y la otra por su cuello, Draco tenía una mano en la cintura del moreno y la otra estaba un poco más abajo por su pierna, los chicos se besaban, en ese momento no les importaba si ambos eran, amigos o enemigos, si eran del mismo sexo o no o si alguien los estaba viendo solo estaban concentrados en aquel momento, en aquel placer que estaban sintiendo.

- ¡Hay dios santo! Bueno supongo que no puede haber nada perfecto será mejor que oculte esto – dijo Slughorn que vio aquella escenita no le presto mucha importancia solo recorrió una cortina para que tapara totalmente a los chicos y nadie más pudiera ver eso

**No tarde en actualizar agradezcan además de que ya les puse lo que muchos esperaban, pero esperen el capitulo siguiente que pasara cuando salgan de su momento mágico **


	27. El príncipe mestizo V

**Capitulo XXVII: El príncipe mestizo V**

Harry esta despertando se encontraba un tanto desconcertado, si estaba en una habitación de slytherin pues el decorado era de esa casa, estaba en una habitación de prefecto pero no era suya, entonces era la de Draco, alarmado se toco el cuerpo solo tenía la puesto los bóxer eso era normal el dormía solo en bóxer solo quería saber ¡Por que carajo se encontraba en la habitación de Draco! No podía haber ido con una chica ahí si no estaría desnudo entonces volteo a su lado derecho, ahí se encontraba dormido Draco el chico con la cara de ángel

Harry se sentó de un brinco en la cama, su cara estaba blanca como la cera, todas la imágenes de lo que habían pasado ayer en la fiesta de Slughorn se le vinieron a la cabeza, su pelea con Draco, cuando se lo vuelve a encontrar y cuando empieza la parte que le da miedo recordar.

"…Maldita mierda pensé que el alcohol borraría todo esto, pero todo esto fue culpa del alcohol ¡A mi no me gustan los hombres! Pero fue bueno, deja de pensar en eso Harry James Potter tienes que salir de aquí sin dejar huellas, ojala Draco no se acuerde el es más sensible al alcohol…" pensó Harry

Harry se levanto de la cama empezó a recoger su ropa no había tiempo para recogerla tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí pero de un momento a otro Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama más blanco que de costumbre parecía muerto entonces jiro la cabeza ahí estaba Harry.

- ¡Que carajo pasó aquí! – Dijo Draco con la voz quebrada queriendo llorar - ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación semi-desnudo Harry?

- ¡A mi no me gustan los hombres! – se defendió Harry

- Entonces no fue un sueño, todo lo que paso ayer en la fiesta de Slughorn fue verdad ¿Qué estoy haciendo en ropa interior? Siempre duermo en pijama – dijo Draco alarmado - ¡Me violaste!

- ¡CON UN CARAJO DRACO! ¿Cómo te voy a violar? Además si te fijas tengo ropa, lo que no tendría si te hubiera violado y otra cosa me acordaría de eso – dijo Harry – otra cosa no tienes por que alarmarte tanto con esto, todos tienen una experiencia así en su vida – dijo Harry mintiéndose a el mismo

- Si pero no pensé que fuera con mi mejor amigo – dijo Draco – Si note que me traías ganas desde la vez de la apuesta

- No te hagas el inocente que muy bien tú contribuiste en "esto" ¿no fuiste tú el que me tomo por la cintura y me beso de nuevo? – Dijo Harry – Tendrás cara de ángel pero no lo eres

Harry se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de Draco (que suerte que tuvieran una estancia privada) sabía que para salir de aquella situación bueno por lo menos de aquel momento, lo único que podía hacer era dejar solo a Draco, ignorarlo, enojarse con el.

Era sábado en mañana aproximadamente daban las 9 de la mañana Hermione se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando un poco más a que bajara Ron. Hoy era la salida a Hogsmead, la noche anterior le llego una carta a Hermione de Remus Lupin diciendo que ¿Qué era lo que querían discutir? Los vería en las 3 escobas a las 12 del día.

- ¡Milagro que bajas Ronald! Te estuve buscando ayer, pero no te ya que te escondiste después del partido – dijo Hermione

- A si el partido, no me recuerdes eso quieres, ¿para que tanto escándalo? ¿Que pasó para que me buscaras tan desesperadamente? – dijo Ron

- Recibí una carta de Lupin, que nos viéramos hoy en las tres escobas para discutir sobre lo que le dije en la carta – dijo Hermione

- Hermione no logro entender algo, ¿Por qué estamos, más bien estas obsesionad con Potter, con lo que hace y lo que no? Dime ¿no entiendo en que nos afecte a nosotros? – dijo Ron de mala gana

- ¿Que no entiendes? Nuestra seguridad junto con la de nuestras familias, tras el regreso de ya-sabes-quien se puede desatar una guerra es muy probable que pase, no se… presiento que es más peligroso que justo Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió se uno a ya-sabes-quien - dijo Hermione

- Entiendo, entiendo pero espera a que sea un poco más tarde para ir a Hogsmead aun falta mucho para las 12 – dijo Ron

Harry estaba tendido en su cama mirando hacía el techo, tenía la puerta cerrada con un encantamiento para que Draco no pudiera entrar y se encontraba analizando lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

- Haber Harry, aquí ya armaste un lió, te metiste con Draco claro todo fue culpa del maldito alcohol pero el punto es que te metiste y en este momento tienes un problema con Draco, ni siquiera le puedes hablar, el punto es ¿Cómo seguir con la misión principal y secundaria? Bueno seguiré trabajando en lo que es los armarios aunque le hable a Draco, con el tiempo creo que volveremos a tener una mejor comunicación debe olvidar esto – dijo Harry para si mismo - Pero con un carajo como no estoy preocupado por que me bese y me faje con un hombre, eso si es de preocuparse a mi me gustan las mujeres, será mejor que deje de pensar en esto vaya a desayunar y suba a la sala de los menesteres

Harry iba en camino a la sala de los menesteres cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, no era ninguna chica no era ningún chico era la voz de un adulto era la voz de Slughorn se encontraba a unos pasos de el.

- Harry, Harry muchacho – dijo Slughorn

- Profesor Slughorn ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Harry, el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de que Slughorn había observado aquella escena que tuvo con Draco

- La fiesta de ayer fue sorprendente, todos mis contactos quedaron sorprendidos con tigo pero el más sorprendido de esa noche fui yo – dijo Slughorn

- ¿Sorprendido usted profesor? Pero ¿Por qué? Si me conoce desde hace tiempo – dijo Harry

- Nunca imagine lo de tú relación con el chico Malfoy siempre pensé… ya sabes como hace poco te vi con la señorita Abbott tomado de la mano, nunca pensé que – dijo Slughorn, Harry se puso blanco coma la cera estaba al punto de desmayarse, no podía ser que Slughorn lo hubiera visto

- No tengo ninguna relación con Draco más que de amistad y laboral – dijo Harry negando todo

- Bueno, bueno como sea, te veo en clases y no te preocupes por eso esta todo a salvo – dijo Slughorn

Harry se fue hacía la sala de los menesteres, entro en ella y se dirigió al armario, ahí se encontraba ya Draco con las instrucciones para arreglar el armario.

- Vaya, veo que has venido – dijo el rubio sin separar la vista de este

- ¿Qué esperabas? Que por no se algo estupido iba a abandonar una misión tan importante, te equivocas ¿me puedes dar mi parte para empezar? – dijo Harry

Hermione y Ron estuvieron estudiando gran parte de la mañana discutiendo acerca de por que seguían a Potter, Hermione tenía el argumento de que por la seguridad y Ron decía que el ministerio se encargue de ello, nosotros ¿Por qué? En fin ahora se dirigían a las tres escobas donde se encontrarían con Remus Lupin. Entraron a las tres escobas se encontraba abarrotada de gente pero pudieron ver que al fondo se encontraba sentado Remus, Hermione y Ron fueron hasta con Remus

- Díganme chicos ¿para que querían hablar con migo? Vamos directo al grano no tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Lupin

- Ok, tienes que escuchar esta conversación es entre Potter y Malfoy – dijo Hermione, saco una pequeña caja de su bolso la puso en la mesa, la abrió y se empezó a escuchar la siguiente conversación

_- …Draco te digo que te dejes de preocupar, todo se termina con un rayo verde, no hay por que usar artes oscuras todo es un simple hechizo, en cuento a lo otro si no es los armarios puede ser cualquier otra cosa, no nos dio un plazo para hacerlo… - dijo Harry _

_- … Si bueno, pero también dijo que no demoremos muchos… - se escucho la voz de Draco un tanto preocupada _

- ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Rayo verde terminar traducción Avada Kedavra, artes oscuras es igual a artes oscuras ningún mago bien practica las artes oscuras, no nos dejo un plazo para hacerlo, pero no nos dijo que no demoremos ¿Quién les dijo eso? – dijo Hermione, Remus mostró una cara de preocupación

- Están bien tus argumentos Hermione, parece que aquí hay gato encerrado pero si no es nada relacionado con Voldemort, son chicos de 16 años ¿Por qué los querría voldemort en sus filas? – dijo Hermione

- No lo se, quizás Potter le sirva de algo en sus filas por que es el-niño-que-vivió ¿no? Alo mejor tiene algo que Voldemort quiere o necesita – dijo Hermione

- Creo que comprendo, entonces ¿Dumbledore no sabe nada de esto? – dijo Lupin

- No en lo absoluto, Dumbledore no escucharía mis argumentos para el Potter es el elegido que no rompe ni un plato – dijo Hermione

- No conoces a Dumbledore Hermione en cualquier momento se saca un as de la manga – dijo Lupin – Pero de igual manera tengo que ponerlo al tanto de esta conversación no es muy reveladora pero si un tanto comprometedora

Remus salió de las tres escobas y se trasporto hasta el número 12 de Gridmud Place donde tendrían una reunión con la orden del fénix, entro a la casa realmente parecía muy callada como si no hubiera ninguna reunión, seguido de ahí fue hasta el comedor donde solían ser las reuniones pero no había nadie más que su mejor amigo sentado tomando un café.

- Se cancelo la reunión Remus trate de avisarte pero al parecer mi nota no te llego – dijo Sirius

- Si al parecer, en fin… ¿Por qué se cancelo? – pregunto Remus

- Pues como sabes el motivo de la reunión era que Dumbledore nos diría algo, pero al parecer Dumbledore tuvo que salir del país este fin de semana, no se que se traerá entre manos – dijo Sirius – Sabes algo ayer fui a Hogwarts fui a ver a Harry jugar quidditch, es excepcional jugando tan bueno como James pero en cuanto a su forma de ser es muy distinto a Lily y James

- Lo se Sirius, lo e visto jugar cuando estaba en tercer curso, si su carácter es muy diferente al de Lily y James… - dijo Remus

- Pero no es muy diferente es totalmente diferente no tiene ni una pizca del carácter de sus padres pareciera como si no fuera su hijo, ayer no se, su estrategia de quidditch, gano y gano por mucho pero el juego fue uno de los más sucios que visto, la manera en que molesta a sus compañeros de Gryffindor no es como nosotros más bien James y yo molestábamos a Snape, si no una manera diferente, entonaba unas tontas canciones ofensivas y los miraba con odio, otra cosa por lo menos James y yo asumíamos las responsabilidades de molestar a Snape pero el no, llego Snape en ese momento y se escondió tras sus faldas haciendo que a los demás les quitaran puntos, para acabarla el otro día me dijo que ¿Qué era lo tan malo que hizo Voldemort, solo trataba de hacer dejar una raza pura en el mundo mágico? Solo falta que se una a los mortífagos – dijo Sirius un tanto decepcionado

- Vaya no llegaba a esos extremos cuando yo me encontraba dando clases- dijo Remus, "Solo falta que se una a los mortífagos" esas palabras resonaron el la cabeza de Remus ¿tenía que decirle a Sirius a cerca de la conversación de Harry y Draco? Ya había sufrido bastantes decepciones en muy poco tiempo – Solo es un chico Sirius, en este momento no sabe mucho de lo que dice esta confundido por más inteligente que sea, creo que me tengo que ir siento dejarte solo pero tengo varias cosas que hacer

- Si claro te entiendo, ve con cuidado – dijo Sirius

Habían pasado dos mes desde ese día eso significaba que había llegado diciembre con esto las vísperas navideñas que traía las vacaciones de navidad. Era domingo por la mañana los alumnos que partieron a sus casas se habían ido el sábado por la mañana. Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor desayunando como de costumbre solo, desde hace dos meses Draco y el se encontraban muy distanciados debido al incidente que había pasado, casi no se hablaban solo para lo necesario, lo que había llevado al nuevo tema de conversación "Ruptura Malfoy-Potter" era lo que platicaban las chicas a todas horas e incluso los chicos se mostraban intrigados por tan repentino separamiento.

Como ya había mencionado Harry pasaba las vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts, debido a la misión que se le había encargado, estaba en el gran comedor desayunando lentamente cuando nota que un chico rubio, Draco Malfoy entraba al gran comedor se sentó unos cuatro lugares detrás de Harry y empezó a comer. Harry ya se encontraba arto de esta indiferencia ni siquiera podían hacer bien su trabajo como equipo de quidditch, prefectos, y lo más importante la misión de Voldemort, así que se acerco a Draco.

- ¿Quieres parar con esto por favor? – dijo Harry a Draco

- Parar ¿a que? – pregunto Draco indiferente, ni si quiera volteaba a ver a Draco

- Parar a esta indiferencia hacía mi, por la maldita indiferencia perdimos el último partido de quidditch, por que llegabas tarde a los entrenamientos, te ibas temprano para no hablar con migo, no me contestas casi nunca, además de eso vamos atrasado en la reparación de los armarios, por que si estoy yo tú te vas – reclamo Harry

- No será ¿Qué quieres pasar más tiempo con migo? Digamos que por que te gusto – dijo Draco se acerco un poco a Harry lo miro los ojos por un segundo y volvió a desviar la mirada.

- Y si dijera que es por eso ¿dejarías esta estupida indiferencia? – dijo Harry hacia Draco, lo tomo de la cara para que se pudieran mirar fijamente, Draco lo vio unos instantes pero rápido desvió la mirada.

- Por lo menos dirías la verdad – dijo Draco de mala gana, los chicos ya estaban muy juntos, Harry tenía su mano en la pierna de Draco con el pretexto para que no fuera a huir

- Harry – dijo una voz, el chico inmediatamente se volteo hacía donde le hablaban era Sirius, Harry se despego un poco de Draco y soltó su pierna ya que estaban excesivamente pegados

- Sirius… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Harry un tanto nervioso

- Hola Draco – dijo Sirius saludando al chico rubio, Draco solo le devolvió una sonrisa y aprovecho ese momento para salir del gran comedor – Necesito pedirte un favor ¿podemos salir?

- Si claro – dijo Harry se levanto de su lugar y sigo a Sirius, su padrino se sentó en las escaleras del vestíbulo mientras lo observaba

- Te esperaba en casa ayer – dijo Sirius un tanto melancólico

- Lo siento, es solo que tengo mucha tarea además de que entre a varios concursos, quiero una beca, el premio anual y graduarme con honores – dijo Harry

- Te entiendo eres como tú madre – dijo Sirius – En fin a lo que venía, se que Dumbledore te entrego la capa de James, quería saber si me la podrías prestar la necesito para una misión de la orden

- Claro ¿me acompañas por ella? La sala común esta desierta solo nos quedamos unos 4 o 5 a lo mucho – dijo Harry

- Si por supuesto – dijo Sirius se encontraba deseoso de ver la sala común de Gryffindor después de tantos años pero sus ilusiones se derrumbaron cuando se dio cuenta de que iban por las mazmorras

- Te puedo preguntar algo ¿En que consiste la misión? – Pregunto Harry – Artes Oscuras – dijo a la pared de piedra y se abrió en dos, dejando ver a la esplendorosa sala común de slytherin.

Muchos sillones de piel negra estaban en el centro rodeados por estanterías de libros, al lado izquierdo había varios escritorios para estudio luego se veían unas escaleras, del lado derecho igual, y al fondo solo estaba decorado con estandartes de Slytherin y había unas escaleras

- No puedo decir mucho – contesto Sirius – Pero como se que tú has hablado un poco de esto con Dumbledore en las clases privadas te lo diré, Dumbledore me a enviado al pueblo donde vivían los familiares de Voldemort

- Por más que te lo pidan ¡No vayas a tocar el anillo de Sorvolo! Y menos se te ocurra ponértelo, no quiero que… - dijo Harry un tanto paranoico, Sirius lo miró extrañado pero igual lo veía con interés como si su información fuera de vital importancia, Sirius decidió cambiar de tema debido a la reacción de Harry

- La sala común de Slytherin es mucho más amplia que la de Gryffindor - dijo Sirius observando la sala común de Slytherin

- Si lo se, y espera a que veas las habitaciones de prefectos – dijo Harry

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

- Tuve que ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a rescatar lo que me pertenece – dijo Harry sacándose el mapa del merodeador de un bolsillo – Lo tenían los gemelos Weasley se los quite a principio de tercer curso, con Longbotton cualquiera pueda entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor

- ¡Tienes el mapa del merodeador! No se como se puedo conservar después de tanto tiempo – dijo Sirius fascinado mirando el mapa del merodeador

Entraron a la estancia de prefectos, desde la sala común Sirius renegaba por que en Gryffindor no habían tenido algo así, luego renegó en la estancia de prefectos Moony dormía con ellos, a veces sus ronquidos no dejaban dormir, pero casi se desmaya al entrar a la habitación de Harry, en Gryffindor en la sola habitación donde dormía Harry dormían 5 o 6 chicos eso era tan injusto.

- Solo te digo algo Sirius – dijo Harry cuando Sirius y el ya se encontraban en los terrenos del castillo – Ni aunque te lo pida Dumbledore vayas a tocar ese anillo

- Harry mantente tranquilo no tardare en regresar a lo mucho me ausento unos 5 días te enviare una carta cuando regrese, cuídate Harry – dijo Harry

En la noche Harry iba de regreso a los dormitorios, había buscado a Draco gran parte de la tarde más no había logrado dar con el, iba por las mazmorras cuando noto que a unos pasos lejos de el iba caminando el chico rubio, Harry corrió hasta Draco y se puso frente a el.

- Puedes correr pero no esconderte Malfoy – dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara – Tenemos una conversación pendiente… dime ¿dejarías todas esas estupideces?

- Ya te lo dije por lo menos dices la verdad – dijo Draco de mala gana sin mirar a Harry

- Entonces… - dijo Harry, tomo la mano de Draco y con su otra mano tomo de forma delicada su cara – Me gustas, me encantas, me fascinas, no puedo estar sin ti, lo acepto por eso es que te busco

Draco se le quedo mirando fijamente a Harry, el moreno esta dispuesto a darle un suave beso en los labios más este asintió, se libro de las manos de Harry, dio media vuelta sin decir ninguna palabra y emprendió el camino a la sala común. Harry se quedo otro rato más plantado ahí en las mazmorras pensando en lo que había hecho, No había dicho eso por que Draco le gustara ¿verdad? Solo lo había hecho para poder salvar la misión, juro hacer hasta lo insólito para cumplirla.

Los meses habían pasado después de ese día la relación entre Harry y Draco había mejorado, claro no era tan buena como en un inicio pero por lo menos había menos indiferencia. Era marzo para ser más precisos un sábado de marzo ese sábado tendían permiso para ir a Hogsmed, Harry y Draco aprovecharían para ir a una tienda de magia oscura.

- Haber Harry explícame tú teoría de por que no debemos acabar a con Dumbledore ahora – dijo Draco mientras caminaban hacía Hogsmead

- Veras… - dijo Harry pero cuando iba a empezar a hablar un hombre se aparecio frente de ellos era Yaxley

- A mi me mandan a buscar criajos – murmuro Yaxley – Vamonos ya que ustedes no tienen mucho tiempo

- ¿Irnos a donde? – pregunto Draco intrigado

- Hay reunión tenemos reunión con el señor oscuro, me a mandado a buscarlos – dijo Yaxley – Así que como aun son menores de edad y no pueden aparecerse, tómense de mi brazo y vamonos – dijo Yaxley de mala gana

Los tres se desaparecieron y según por el lugar que Draco reconoció de inmediato se encontraban en la mansión de los Lestrange fueron hasta el comedor donde ya se encontraban todos los demás mortífagos

- Vaya llegaron los más pequeños de aquí, necesito razón de ustedes Malfoy y Potter ¿Qué a pasado con lo que les e encargado? – pregunto

- Ya lo tenemos casi todo listo mi Lord de hecho ahora íbamos por la última pieza de los armarios – dijo Draco

- También les encargue algo acerca de Dumbledore ¿lo recuerdan? – dijo Voldemort en un tono sarcástico

- A eso iba mi Lord, e estado pasando al menos una tarde por semana con Dumbledore con la excusa de clase particulares, gracias a eso e podido averiguar muchas cosas acerca de el, esta muy enterado de nuestra actividad, esta al tanto de muchas cosas, lo único que me consuela es que cree que yo estoy de sus parte lo cual no es cierto, creo que para poder matarlo de una manera exitosa necesitamos ponerle una trampa, tomarlo en curva así sería mucho mejor – dijo Harry

- Me esta gustando tu idea Potter continua… - dijo Voldemort

- Puedo sacarlo del castillo dando una excusa de que descubrí algo acerca de nuestra actividad y llevarlo al lugar, mientras tanto Draco puede ir introduciendo al resto de nosotros los mortífagos en el castillo, después regreso con Dumbledore al castillo debilitado y ahí acabo con el – dijo Harry

- Me agrada, me agrada ¿Cómo pretendes debilitarlo? – pregunto Voldemort

- Es simple señor haciendo que se tome una poción mortífera, poniendo como excusa que es necesario que tome eso para poder entrar a algún lugar al fin de cuentas soy su elegido lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano – dijo Harry soltando una sonrisa

- ¿Para cuando sería esto? – pregunto Voldemort

- Necesito un poco de tiempo para convencerlo, preparar la poción etcétera y Draco para terminar de arreglar los armarios, así que según yo creo que podremos tener todo preparado a mediados de mayo – dijo Harry

- Me agrada la idea Potter, quiero informes detallados acerca de lo que va pasando y lo que vas haciendo cada semana – dijo Voldemort – Cambiando a otro tema es tiempo de que reciban sus ropas, es algo fundamental como aliados a mi, estas ropas esconden su identidad a cualquier persona

Un rato más tarde Draco y Harry regresaban con Yaxley. Ya daban las 4:30 ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran ido tres horas y media tan rápido? Draco ya no tenía tiempo de ir a la tienda de artes oscuras tenían que estar a las 5 en el castillo.

- No te preocupes por eso, tomas el mapa tomas la capa y vas mañana al terminar las clases – dijo Harry a Draco cuando ya se encontraban en la estancia de prefectos

- Había olvidado esos objetos tienes mucha razón – dijo Draco desde su habitación se estaba cambiando - ¿Cómo se me ven? – dijo Draco que salió de su habitación con las ropas de mortífagos

- Draco no se juega con eso, no se trata de ser una chica que se prueba ropa pero tengo que admitir que te sientan bien – dijo Harry

Durante toda la semana siguiente Harry estuvo planeando la manera de intentar convencer a Dumbledore del castillo y por fin la había encontrado. No sabía por que había dado tantas vueltas al asunto si podían ir a la cueva donde alguna vez ahí fueron.

- Harry lo que necesito que es que me consigas el verdadero recuerdo del profesor Slughorn, el solo me dio el modificado – dijo Dumbledore quien le acababa de mostrar el recuerdo falso de los Horrocruxes a Harry

- Profesor no es necesario que sepa que es un Horrocrux pues ya lo se, es cuando un mago parte su alma encerrándola en un objeto así poder alcanzar un cierto grado de "inmortalidad" – dijo Harry como si fuera el tema más sencillo del mundo como si estuviera hablando de que es un filtro del amor

- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – pregunto Dumbledore en un tono serio un tanto alarmado

- Existen libros profesor, no solo aquí en Hogwarts de hecho la verdad aquí no hay información de eso, si no que en Gridmud place, en Malfoy menor y en muchos otros lugares – dijo Harry – Me interesan las artes oscuras pero ese no es el punto, debido a la información que usted me a proporcionado junto con la que e leído puedo deducir que uno de los horrocruxes de Ryddle se encuentra en la cueva que visito cuando estaba en el orfanato

- ¿Qué te lleva a esa deducción Harry? – dijo Dumbledore

- Muy sencillo profesor, la cueva es un lugar simbólico para Ryddle al igual que un lugar poco accesible y más ahora con todas las trabas que a puesto – dijo Harry – Puede investigar usted si no cree en mi argumento

- Claro Harry, no tengo fecha para la próxima clase pero presiento que pondrás en acción todo lo que has aprendido – dijo Dumbledore anonadado – Puedes irte

[Nota del autor: Bueno solo quiero decirles que olvide aclarar un par de cosas, Dumbledore no tenía el anillo de Sorvolo así que manda a Sirius a averiguar si esta en el pueblo de los parientes de Voldemort pero Sirius debido a las advertencias de Harry más que nada a la desesperación de su ahijado no busca y simplemente le dijo que no lo había encontrado

Harry fue a la sala de los menesteres a ayudar a Draco con los armarios ya que esa noche no tenían práctica del quidditch.

- Ya deje pensando al viejo – dijo Harry

- ¿A si? ¿Cuál es tú maravilloso plan? – pregunto Draco

- Sencillo solo escogí uno de los lugares que me menciono, le di una historia de por que debíamos ir ahí y punto se quedo tan pensativo – dijo Harry

- Jajaja ¿Tan fácil se le engaña? – dijo Draco

- No fue tan fácil tuve que hacer mi historia muy bien elaborada, ahora estoy con la otra parte del plan – dijo Harry – Así que hay que apresurarnos con esto entre más rápido mejor

Los días pasaron más rápido cada vez, Harry no había recibido nada de Dumbledore a eso me refiero que no le había hablado, en lo único que se había enfocado eran en los entrenamientos de quidditch ya volvían ir en primer lugar y en ayudar a Draco a reparar ese armario.

- ¡Lo e conseguido! Está listo para en cualquier momento – dijo Draco eufórico

- Me alegro por ti, yo aun no e conseguido que el viejo me hable pero no creo que tarde mucho a decir verdad a estado ausente mucho tiempo así que eso es bueno – dijo Harry

La predicción de Harry era correcta, Dumbledore no tardo mucho en llamarlo habían pasado apenas dos noches desde que Draco había arreglado el armario cuando Harry fue llamado por Dumbledore le dio las indicaciones de que lo quería ver con su capa en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Draco! Ya es hora, necesitas trae ya a los demás tenemos un lapso de 2 horas – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Draco un tanto alarmado al ver a su amigo tan alterado entrar corriendo a los dormitorios

- Dumbledore me llamo me dijo que fuera con el, vamos a salir del castillo, tienes que introducir a los otros al castillo, tenemos un plazo de 2 horas aproximadamente – dijo Harry y salió corriendo de la sala común – llegaremos a su despacho, rana de chocolate

Draco se quedo unos momentos pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Harry cuando por fin entendió, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hasta la sala de los menesteres, estando ahí se levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo ahí tenía la marca apretó su varita fuertemente con ella, entonces esta se visualizo en el techo del lugar.

- Potter se ha ido, a salido con Dumbledore regresaran en 2 horas aproximadamente según Potter – comunico Draco a la marca que se encontraba flotando

- ¿Cuál es la forma de entrar a Hogwarts? – respondió la marca

- En Malfoy menor se encuentra el otro armario, tienen que entrar ahí serán trasportados directamente hacía Hogwarts – dijo Draco

- Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Avery, Alecto, Amycus, Greyback y los hermanos Lestrange – se oyó a través de la marca

Había pasado alrededor de una media hora cuando se escucho un ruido en el armario cerrado de pronto se abrió de par en par y por el salió Bellatrix que se sacudió sus elegantes ropas negras y se hecho el cabello hacía atrás, Bella salio junto con su esposo, unos momentos después llego Yaxley y Rabastan, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, Alecto y Amycus y como era de suponerse Greyback fue el último en llegar, solo. Los mortífagos ya había conjurado la marca nuevamente

- ¿Cuáles son las indicaciones mi Lord? – pregunto Bellatrix

- Todos excepto Malfoy va a tomar Hogwarts, Malfoy tú esperaras la llegada de Potter y Dumbledore, Potter junto contigo tienen la tarea más importante -dijo Voldemort (más bien la marca)

- ¿A que se refiere con tomar Hogwarts mi Lord? – pregunto de nueva cuenta Bellatrix

- Toma Hogwarts Bella literalmente, tienen que tomar Hogwarts su control, derribar a los profesores no me importa si los matan que se yo, lo único que tiene que hacer es tener el poder ahí – dijo la marca y se desvaneció

Los mortífagos salieron de la sala de los menesteres a cumplir su misión "Tomar Hogwarts" en cambio Draco fue del todo tranquilo al despacho de Dumbledore dijo la contraseña "rana de chocolate" lo que le permitió entrar y estuvo esperando ahí tranquilo pasaron unos 30 minutos, Dumbledore y Harry entraron por la ventana, Dumbledore veía moribundo como era de esperarse

- Harry ponte la capa e intenta salir de aquí – murmuro Dumbledore dándose cuenta de la presencia de Draco (Dumbledore sabía de que Draco estaba involucrado con los mortífagos pero no sabía que Harry lo estaba)

- No, no lo haré – dijo Harry

- Harry por favor hazme caso no intentes luchar se lo que pasa abajo, intenta salir de aquí – dijo Dumbledore

- No voy a intentar luchar voy a luchar pero no a su favor si no a su contra, ¿Qué no entiende que todo esto es un trampa? – Dijo Harry, Draco se puso a su lado, Dumbledore miraba aquello impresionado - ¡accio ropas!- las ropas de mortífago junto con las mascaras llegaron hasta Harry y Draco bueno realmente no llegaron si no que la ropa que traía fue remplazada por la ropa de mortífago – Así es estoy con el señor tenebroso, siempre supe que había regresado desde que me encontraba en 4 año estoy con el…

- ¿Harry? ¿Por qué? Tus padres… -Dijo Dumbledore

- Si mis padres hubieran hecho lo que yo hice aun estarían aquí con vida, Draco hazlo – dijo Harry, Draco se paro frente a Harry su mano temblaba no se atrevía a hacerlo

- ¡Hazlo ya Malfoy! – la puerta se abrió de par en par era Alecto la que le gritaba

- Si no lo puedes hacer tú lo haré yo – dijo Harry hizo a Draco para atrás con un empujón y se puso delante de el

- Harry no… por favor… - dijo Dumbledore

- Lo siento el que manda aquí es el señor tenebroso ¡Avada Kedavra! – grito Harry una luz verde salió de su varita que llego hasta Dumbledore e hizo que cayera

Los demás mortífagos se apresuraron a salir más Harry permaneció unos momentos más en el despacho de Dumbledore tomo la varita de este, se la guardo en la capa y salió del despacho sabía que lo que ahora tenía que hacer era salir del castillo mañana se las arreglaría para volver a entrar. Harry iba corriendo cuando vio que un rayo rojo pasaba muy cerca de el se dio la media vuelta ese rayo provenía de la varita de Sirius, ahí estaba su padrino parado frente a el intentando mantener un duelo.

- Vamos, no huyas quieren tomar el castillo ¿no? – Dijo Sirius furioso – ¡Desmaius!- Harry estaba un tanto paralizado no le quería hacer nada a Sirius

- ¡Rictusempra! – grito Harry lo único que quería hacer era mantener a Sirius a salvo - ¡Desmaius! – Harry no quería hablar mucho podría reconocer su voz

Se mantenierón uno momentos en duelo pero Harry logro noquear a Sirius y esconderlo en una aula de clases para poder protegerlo. Entonces logro alcanzar a Draco que iba junto con Alecto iban por los jardines del castillo logro alcanzarlos y desaparecer en la nada

**Wajaja qué maldita soy ¿verdad? Dejarlos así en esta parte de la historia, Dumbledore asesinado por Harry, Sirius noqueado, mortífagos peleando en Hogwarts, Draco, Harry y Alecto huyendo, el señor tenebroso los esta esperando ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Sirius e habrá dado cuenta de algo? Pues lo sabrán después **


	28. Su mano derecha

**Capitulo XVIII: Su mano derecha**

Al salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry y Draco desaparecieron junto con Alecto. A Harry le latía el corazón a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, matar a Dumbledore, atacar a Sirius ¿Qué más seguía? Pero bueno por un lado sabía que la muerte de Dumbledore iba a ser inevitable, siempre lo había sabido más no lo quería aceptar, para empezar si no mataba a Dumbledore Voldemort lo mataría a el, lo que haría que todo la misión se viniera abajo y sobre todo debido a la guerra que se iba a desatar Dumbledore no tardaría mucho en morir.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Lestrange, en el comedor estaba sentado Voldemort, los chicos junto con Alecto entraron ahí de una manera respetuosa ya sin mascaras y tomaron asiento.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Han matado a Dumbledore? – dijo Voldemort

- Si mi Lord el a quedado eliminado – dijo Alecto

- ¿Quién fue? – pregunto Voldemort

- Yo mi Lord, yo fui el que acabo con Dumbledore – dijo Harry – Espero que con esto haya logrado saber que mi lealtad esta hacía usted mi Lord – Voldemort no dijo nada solo miro a Harry con cierta aprobación e hizo una sonrisa de placer

- Harry, Draco tienen que regresar a Hogwarts ahora mismo nadie se debe enterar de que estuvieron involucrados en esto, ustedes serán mis espías, en especial tú Harry, se que tienes mucho contacto con miembros de la orden del fénix así que trabajo es estar involucrados con ellos.

Después de una ligera con Voldemort los chicos regresaron a Hogwarts, regresaron alrededor de las 5 de la mañana estaban muertos de cansancio pero aun así no pudieron caer en la cama, llegaron fueron directo a darse una ducha y tenían que "despertarse" para poder enterarse de lo que paso.

La enfermería esta repleta, ahí podías encontrar a Hermione, Luna, Ron, Neville pero ellos solo habían tenido un par de golpes, también ahí estaba Sirius pero el más grave de estos era Bill quien había sido atacado por Greyback. Hace apenas una hora o un poco más se habían enterado de que Dumbledore estaba muerto, por fortuna o desfortuna de Harry los mortífagos no habían tomado el castillo ¿Quién sabe? Varios miembros de la orden se encargaban del asunto con un par de colaboradores del ministerio

- Dumbledore esta muerto – anuncio Kingsley a las personas que se encontraban en la enfermería

- Eso es imposible Dumbledore no puede estar muerto – dijo Sirius moviendo negativamente desde su cama

- Yo tampoco lo creía Sirius hasta que vi su cadáver, se me hacía raro que no apareciera así que fui ha su despacho y ahí estaba su cuerpo – dijo Kingsley

- Eso que dices Kingsley es imposible, Dumbledore va a resurgir como un fénix así es el – dijo Bill que ya se mostraba conciente

- ¿Algún sospechoso? Yo casi no pude formar parte de la batalla, recuerdo que iba hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, un mortífago venía de allá me agarro desprevenido y me noqueo no pude averiguar su identidad – dijo Sirius

- No, fue muy listo no dejo ninguna pista, no tenemos idea de quien pudo ser, no hay ni siquiera un sospechoso- dijo Kingsley

- Sospechosos, sospechosos… - murmuro Moody que iba entrando a la enfermería - ¡Ya te dije quien fue Kingsley! Fue el chico Malfoy

- _Ojoloco _te vuelvo a repetir es absurdo lo que dices, Draco Malfoy no pudo matar a Dumbledore principalmente por que es un chico de 16 años no tiene las agallas para matar a alguien además ¿Por qué lo mataría? No tienes argumentos en que basarte para esa teoría – dijo Kingsley un tanto fastidiado a Moody

- Vamos Kingsley ¿Qué argumentos necesito? Todos sabemos que Lucius Malfoy está con Voldemort ¿Por qué no lo estaría su hijo? Además estoy seguro de que vi al chico Malfoy ir a la oficina de Dumbledore, recuerda que yo estuve de guardia esta noche – dijo Moody, Kingsley cabeceo

- Voldemort no querría a un chico que aun no termina Hogwarts en sus filas, quiera a personas con experiencia… - dijo Kingsley

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo Harry al ver a su padrino recostado en una cama. El chico iba vestido casualmente, pantalones caqui, una camisa tipo polo, zapatillas deportivas todo era de marca como de costumbre. Harry corrió hasta su padrino y lo abrazo – Lo siento, lo siento mucho – murmuraba en lo bajo

- Harry ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Por qué lo sientes? – pregunto Sirius un tanto asombrado, había logrado escuchar los murmullos de "lo siento"

- No lo se, creo que por intuición me levante no se por que fui al vestíbulo esta gran parte destruido entonces deduje que esto no pudo ser obra de los estudiantes si no de los mortífagos, y si fueron los mortífagos la orden debió intervenir así que vine a la enfermería para ver si alguien estaba herido – dijo Harry, Kingsley y Moody observaban la escena, Bill se había desviado un poco pues estaba hablando con su madre que acaba de llegar y Ron apenas estaba despertando por los demás seguían durmiendo

- Dumbledore a muerto, no sabemos quien fue – dijo Sirius con una voz seca

- Claro que lo sabemos más no lo quieren aceptar ¡Fue el chico Malfoy! – dijo Moody

- ¡Draco no fue! Pasamos la noche juntos – dijo Harry, sus palabras hicieron que todos lo vieran de una forma "rara" incluso Ron y Bill – No mal interpreten las cosas a lo que me refiero es que estuvimos… en fin esta noche estuvimos como todas en la sala común de slytherin

Momentos más tarde Harry y Sirius estuvieron platicando un rato, Sirius le contaba a su ahijado más o menos lo que había pasado aquella noche, Harry también estuvo escuchando un poco lo que fueron las conversaciones de los demás pacientes de la enfermería a haber que opinión tenían sobre la lucha anterior. Al cabo de un rato Harry se despidió de Sirius para bajar a desayunar y ver que pasaba con Draco.

Harry y Draco estaban en el gran comedor desayunando eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana a pesar de no saber nada acerca de la gran tragedia de Hogwarts el ambiente en el gran comedor se sentía raro. La noticia no tardaría en darse de eso no había duda entonces el ambiente iba a estar más tenso. Harry se había sentido un tanto mal, le había movido la conciencia escuchar las platicas de sus "ex-amigos" en la enfermería le habían hecho recordar sus tiempo de "bueno" tenía que hacer algo para prevenirlo no podía dejar que les pasara nada. Harry tomo un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir

_Necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente Ron y Hermione, los veo en el campo de quidditch, en los vestidores de slytherin "petrificado" de verdad necesito que vayan es urgente lo que les voy a comunicar, es de vida o muerte digo la verdad, ahí estaré a las 9 de la mañana _

Harry envió la carta y se levanto de la mesa de slytherin sin darle explicaciones a Draco, el chico simplemente se fue. Se dirigió a los vestidores y sentó justo en la primera sala donde estaban los cubos a esperar.

Una lechuza blanca entro a la enfermería para esto Ron y Hermione ya se habían despertado de hecho estaban casi totalmente recuperado puesto que lo de hechos solo habían sido unos golpes. La lechuza se puso al lado de Hermione extendiéndole la pata para que le quitara la nota, Hermione se la quito y empezó a leer.

- Nos a llegado esta carta Ron deja te la leo – dijo Hermione y le leyó la carta a Ron

- ¿De quien es? Ya casi dan las 9 ¿verdad? –dijo Ron

- Es anónima pero parece urgente algo serio ¿será conveniente que vayamos? – dijo Hermione

- No lo se, nos citan en el vestidor de slytherin, lo más probable es que sea alguien de slytherin, y los slytherin no son muy de fiar – dijo Ron

- Según yo creo que debemos de ir, no nos puede pasar nada grave – dijo Hermione – Además si es algo serio, algo importante después no sabremos y vamos a tener la duda

Los chicos se escabulleron de Madame Pomfrey, logrando salir para dirigirse a los vestidores de slytherin, llegaron a ellos justo a las 9:05, Hermione dijo "petrificado" las puertas se abrieron y ahí en enormes cubos verdes estaba sentado Harry Potter.

- Supuse que eras tú ¿Qué es lo que quieres comunicar? – pregunto Hermione al ver a Harry sentado ahí

- Me alegra que vinieran pensé que no vendrían – contesto Harry - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir? Que dejen de meter sus narices donde no les incumbe

- ¡Ja! Nos citas hasta aquí para hablarnos de esa forma y decir cosas que no entendemos – dijo Ron de mala gana

- Claro que entienden de lo que les hablo, bueno si así lo quieren seré más claro, dejen de meterse con los asuntos del señor tenebroso a ustedes no les incumbe para eso están los aurores Ron, les aseguro que si se siguen metiendo saldrán más dañados de lo que piensan – aclaro Harry

- "El señor tenebroso" "sus asuntos" estas relacionado con el ¿no es así? – dijo Hermione tratando de mirar a Harry a la cara ya que este miraba hacía abajo

- Si lo estuviera ¿Qué? Es mi vida, son mis problemas yo se que ago con ellos, como ya he dicho a ustedes no les incumbe nada de esto – dijo Harry - Escúchenme tienen que alejarse por favor, incluso sin estar metiéndose en sus cosas corren peligro más tú Hermione por que eres hija de muggles – en estas últimas palabras Harry miro a los ojos a Hermione – Todos sabemos que el señor tenebroso esta aquí, todos sabemos que después de esto la muerte de Dumbledore el tomara el control y la guerra empezara de nuevo, así que por favor aléjense si pueden salgan del país ahora que pueden, a ti Hermione que no quieres dejar tus estudios te puedes ir a Beuxbatons o cualquier otra academia en el extranjero, en América sería estupendo.

- ¿Por qué nos querrías ayudar Potter? – dijo Ron, Hermione ya no decía nada solo miraba a Harry

- Por que crean o no alguna vez fuimos amigos, y no quiero que mueran – dijo Harry y tras estas palabras salió de los vestidores

Ya era más tarde la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore ya se había dado, en la mañana del día siguiente sería su funeral tras esto los alumnos partirían a sus casas.

Era la mañana del funeral de Dumbledore como era de prever el lugar se encontraba lleno de todo tipo de gente, de criaturas. Harry estaba sentado junto con Sirius y Draco en la parte de en medio, Harry se sentía un verdadero traidor, un hipócrita, se sentía lo peor de lo peor, el había matado a Dumbledore y ahora estaba ahí sentado "llorándole" se daba asco. En cuanto enterraron a Dumbledore Sirius estaba dispuesto a irse junto con su ahijado.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa Harry? – pregunto Sirius

- Creo que yo llegare en un par de días – contesto Harry, Draco no estaba muy alejado de ellos, Sirius frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Harry

- ¿A que te refieres que llegara a casa en un par de días? – pregunto Sirius un tanto extrañado

- Bueno iré a casa de Draco por algunas de las cosas que deje ahí el verano pasado, al igual que decirle a la señora Malfoy que no pasare las vacaciones este verano en su casa ya es costumbre estar ahí tengo mi habitación y todo, además iré con los Dursley desde hace casi dos años no voy para allá y deje un par de cosas mías en esa casa quiero recuperarlas – dijo Harry – Va a venir Draco a pasar el verano con nosotros, ¿no hay problema? ¿Verdad?

-Eh… no claro, pero Harry ¿se te hace conveniente andar de un lado para otro después de lo que a pasado? Recuerda que aun no cumples la mayoría de edad aun faltan un par de semanas… - dijo Sirius un tanto preocupado

- Sirius por favor no soy un niño, se cuidarme se por donde andar, estoy conciente de que aun no cumplo la mayoría de edad pero falta muy poco, aparte Draco ya la cumplió andaré con el – dijo Harry un tanto molesto – En fin ¿nos puedes sacar de aquí? No nos queremos ir en el expreso

- Si ya no queda de otra – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque esa sonrisa parecía más de nervios que de nada

[Se supone que Sirius los saca de Hogwarts alrededor de las 5 de la tarde o un poco más y los chicos duran todavía un rato en Hogsmead, no mucho pero si duran algo

Sirius saco a los chicos dejándolos en Hogsmead de ahí Harry y Draco tomaron la red flu para viajar a la mansión de los Malfoy. Llegaron al salón principal pensaban encontrarlo solo como de costumbre pero en lugar de eso estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy mirando hacía las llamas verdes mientras tomaba una copa de coñac.

- Excelente trabajo Potter – dijo Lucius, levanto su copa en dirección a Harry mientras hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza

- ¿A que se refiere con eso señor Malfoy? – pregunto Harry en un tono cortes

- Por tú excelente trabajo, como quien dice "ya se corrió el chisme" no dejaste ninguna pista, no hay sospecha de nada, es como si no lo hubiera hecho nadie, una muerte natural – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa en los labios

- Es hora de irnos, ya te esperaba vamos tarde – dijo Lucius, obviamente dirigiéndose a Harry

- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – pregunto Harry

- El señor tenebroso solicita nuestra presencia – dijo Lucius

Lucius se levanto y empezó a caminar Harry lo siguió, Draco siguió a estos se sentía realmente desafanado, su padre ni siquiera la había dirigido la palabra, el también era importante, el también había hecho algo, el había soportado los acosos de su amigo. Llegaron a la mansión Lestrange, el comedor estaba repleto de mortífagos al entrar Voldemort le indico a Harry que se sentara a su lado izquierdo mientras los demás ocupaban.

- Ya que todos están aquí, supongo que todos deben saber las buenas nuevas, Dumbledore ha desaparecido de nuestro camino y todo gracias a nuestro querido Harry, ahora el siguiente paso es tomar el control del ministerio… - Voldemort empezó a echarse su rollo como siempre

La reunión había finalizado Voldemort había designado nuevas tareas, el nuevo objetivo era tomar el ministerio, luego Hogwarts, en fin teniendo al ministerio tendrían todo. Harry disponía a irse junto con los Malfoy cuando Voldemort lo detuvo

- … Durante este verano tenemos que eliminar a muchas persona, todo debe quedar en nuestro poder, tenemos que acabar con los sangre sucia, e inventado una nuevas estrategia para acabar con ellos… - empezó a comentar Voldemort un poco de sus planes

- Señor disculpe que lo interrumpa pero… ¿Por qué me cuenta sus planes a mi? – pregunto Harry un tanto intrigado

- ¿Por qué te los cuento Harry? Por que ahora eres mi mano derecha, me ayudaras en las tareas mayores, tú y mi querida Bella son mis manos, ustedes pasaran juntos mucho tiempo… - respondió Voldemort- Ahora no cuentes nada de lo que te eh dicho ni siquiera a los Malfoy, te aseguro que si tus padres hubiera decidido venir por este camino hubieran llegado muy lejos… puedes retirarte.

_Ojoloco _estaba sentado en la vieja mesa de madera de su casa, hacía garabatos con una pluma, por su aspecto se notaba que estaba realmente rabioso, agarro el pedazo de papel en el que estaba escribiendo lo hizo bola y lo aventó.

- ¡Esto no es posible! ¡No entiendo por que nadie cree en mi teoría! Es más que obvio que fue el chico Malfoy quien mato a Dumbledore – gruño Moody – Se que no es precisamente lo que hubieras querido Dumbledore, pero juro que me voy a vengar, sacare la verdad a la luz aunque me cueste una maldición imperdonable

Sirius se encontraba charlando junto con Remus y Tonks mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla. La feliz pareja le daba la noticia a Sirius de que dentro de poco contraerían matrimonio.

- No es que quiera arruinar su felicidad – se disculpo Sirius – pero tengo un tema importante que discutir es sobre… Harry

- Sirius – dijo Remus con su voz serena como siempre- si es por la manera de actuar de Harry "tan slytherin" tienes que entender que así es el, así se a criado, por eso esta en slytherin, el no es James…

- No es por eso Remus ya e logrado comprender que no es James – dijo Sirius – A lo que me refiero es que desde que se hizo "bueno" o sea a creer que Voldemort regreso a estar de parte de la orden, esta más raro de lo normal, no se despega de Draco, desaparece por periodos de tiempo, a todo dice que si sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que digo… - Remus torció la boca recordando la conversación que tenía de Harry y Draco – Creo que están teniendo una relación muy estrecha, ¿no será por que pasa mucho tiempo con Draco?

- Draco será elitista, presumido, engreído, egocéntrico y más pero el no es un chico malo, no se metería en nada serio y si se metiera se saldría muy rápido no aguanta mucho sin su mami, estos últimos dos años que tu has convivido con el Sirius, lo conoces o dime que no es como te lo describo – añadió Tonks – En cuanto al modo de ser de Harry es más serio, cuando el se mete en algo se mete hasta el fondo y no necesita ayuda de nadie para salir ni la quiere, no se dirás que como conozco sus personalidades si casi no e estado con ellos pero desde lejos se ven como son

- No te entiendo Tonks – dijo Sirius - ¿A que viene este sobre las personalidades de los chicos? No tiene mucho que ver con mi preocupación sobre Harry

- De hecho si tiene mucho que ver, tú estas diciendo que es por culpa de Draco estos cambios de Harry, pero en vez de fijarte en Draco fíjate en Harry el es el líder, es el que manda y es el, el que esta haciendo esos cambios en si mismo, entonces el que debe traer algo es Harry – dijo Tonks

Harry llego a casa de los Malfoy como había dicho antes en esa mansión tenía una habitación propia así que ni siquiera paso a la habitación de Draco se dirigió a la de el. Entro y ahí sentado en su cama estaba Draco Malfoy

- Sabía que no ibas a llegar a mi habitación por eso estoy aquí – dijo Draco

- Vaya que intuición – dijo Harry en voz baja levantado las cejas – Pareces una esposa que espera a su marido – se burlo un poco, Draco lo miro con odio

- ¿Y? dime ¿que fue lo que te dijo? ¿Para que solicito tiempo a solas con tigo? – pregunto Draco

- Para hablar sobre lo que ya sabes, solamente que un poco más detallado – dijo Harry quien se adentro a la habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama – tenemos que regresar a Gridmud Place lo antes posible pero primero hay que ir con los muggles deje cosas de gran importancia – en estos momentos Harry se acababa de poner la pijama y desarreglaba las cobijas para entrar en la cama

- Pero dime ¿Qué fue lo "más detallado"? – pregunto Draco un tanto impaciente pero cuando volteo a ver a Harry noto que este ya estaba metido en las cobijas y de lado

- Oye ¡No te duermas! Dime lo que paso – dijo Draco un tanto enojado

- No, tengo mucho sueño, si quieres quédate yo ya me voy a dormir, quizás en sueños se me salga algo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

Cuando se dio cuenta Draco había salido de su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en los labios de Harry, no sabía por que pero le encantaba ver a Draco cuando se enojaba así. A la mañana siguiente más bien como a las doce del día Harry salio junto con Draco para ir con los Dursley

Se adentraron en un túnel era muy curioso a pesar de ser las 11 del día, aquel túnel se encontraba desierto y un tanto oscuro, los chicos no iban caminando sin conversar cuando escucharon un ¡Pop!

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Draco

- No creo que… parece como si alguien se hubiera aparecido – dijo Harry los chicos voltearon pero en el túnel solo se encontraban ellos dos

- ¡Desmaius! – exclamo alguien, alguien que no se veía, un rayo rojo salio disparado y golpeo al joven rubio, Harry no había reaccionado muy bien apenas iba a sacar su varita, pero no la debía usar claro en esos momentos no había de otra - ¡Accio…Malfoy! – Harry no pudo hacer nada para detener aquel hechizo, lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a Draco haciendo que ambos chicos desaparecieran de ahí

Había aparecido en una vieja casucha, no había nadie con ellos ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran aparecido ahí si nadie los había llevado? Draco estaba a un lado de Draco inconciente, eso no podía ser obra de los mortífagos, entonces de quien era. Harry se había olvidado por completo de que aun no tenía los diecisiete tomo su varita y con ella mando un patronus a Sirius diciendo que los había secuestrado, no se podía ir de ahí no podía dejar a Draco solo. Se escucharon unos pasos, Harry volteo pero no alcanzo a ver quien era solo vio un rayo rojo.

Sirius se encontraba en Gridmud Place cuando en media sala aparece un ciervo de un gran tamaño.

- Sirius nos han secuestrado, Draco esta inconsciente, no sabemos quien fue, estamos en un lugar… - dijo el patronus de Harry, describió brevemente el lugar y el ciervo se desvaneció.

Sirius se mostró muy preocupado al escuchar este mensaje tenía que llamar rápido a la orden para ir en busca de Harry, ¿Qué tal si estaban en manos de los mortífagos? Eso era mi más seguro.

Harry se despertó después de que lo había noqueado estaba tirado en el mismo lugar más a su lado no se encontraba el chico rubio. Se puso de pie, aquel lugar era pequeño, pudo ver entre abierta una puerta se dirigió hacía ella, ahí en el suelo estaba Draco tirado, lleno de sudor medio conciente.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamo Harry preocupado al ver a su amigo en ese estado - ¿Quién es? ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Harry… con cuidado es… - dijo Draco, se escucharon los pasos, parecían que llevaban un bastón o algo de madera

- ¡Potter aléjate! Este asunto es con Malfoy no contigo – gruño Moody quien entro en la habitación y empujo a Harry

- ¿Esta loco? ¿Qué carajo es lo que hace? – grito Harry enojado a Moody, no podía creer que era Moody el que los había secuestro, más bien ¿en realidad era Moody o un impostor?

- ¿Sabes lo que tú padre le hizo a mucha gente inocente? ¿Sabes lo que les hizo muchacho? El es un cerdo como tú, ¡se que has matado a Dumbledore! No lo puedes negar, no puedo darte poción de la verdad pues tarda hasta un mes en estar, trate de que me dijeras con un par de hechizos sencillos pero no sueltas nada, a ver si con los métodos que utiliza tu padre hablas, ¡Crucio! – exclamo Moody, Harry se busco su varita pero no la tenía se le debió caer en la habitación anterior, se hecho tontamente sobre Moody pero este lo aventó con facilidad, Harry no podía soportar ver aquella escena.

- ¡Déjelo! Fui… - dijo Harry pero cuando estaba apunto de confesar la puerta se abrió por ella entro Sirius, junto con Remus, Tonks y Kingsley

- ¡Expeliarmus! – Exclamo Kingsley haciendo que la varita de Moody volara por los aires - ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

- Es el – señalo a Draco – El mato a Dumbledore lo puedo asegurar – gruño Moody

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendías Moody? Son solo niños… - dijo Sirius

Harry fue directo hacía Draco haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás, ayudo a que se levantara, y en cuando Draco estuvo de pie le dio un fuerte abrazo al que respondió gustoso, aquello era algo especial. Más tarde cuando se encontraban e Gridmud Place, el rubio se encontraba descansando mientras que Harry estaba en la sala pensando un poco.

¿Tanto así quería a Draco? No había soportado verlo sufrir, casi revela la verdad con tal de que lo dejaran en paz, ¿Y ese abrazo? Draco se lo había dado a el claro, pero no era un abrazo común y corriente si no algo especial. Sirius iba llegando entro al salón

- ¿Esto es la orden el fénix? – reclamo Harry a Sirius cuando iba entrando – Atacar a una persona solo por que su padre fue un mortífago, por que por eso lo hizo Moody, no tiene ninguna prueba de que Draco mato a Dumbledore, como ya lo dije pasamos toda la noche juntos

- Harry se que esto estuvo mal, pero entiende un poco Moody ya no esta en sus cabales… - dijo Sirius un tanto apenado – Ahora esta siendo trasladado a San Mungo

- Eso no es excusa para torturar a alguien… - dijo Harry quien abandono la habitación

Aunque hubiera sido Draco el asesino de Dumbledore, la orden no tenía derecho a torturarlo, la función de está era llevarlos a Azkaban no matarlos del dolor. Tras lo que un miembro de la orden le había hecho a Draco, la visión de Harry hacía la orden del fénix había dado una vuelta haciendo que desde ahora la mirara de una manera totalmente diferente.

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo disculpen la tardanza no había tenido casi nada de inspiración aparte de tiempo pero bueno aquí estoy espero que lo disfruten. Una cosa como se darán cuenta este capitulo "Su mano derecha" no quise ponerle Deathly Hallows, 1,2,3 pues casi no va a ver similitudes con el libro, y ahora que me recuerdan esto, aquí Snape no es malo ni bueno no tardara mucho en morir ya que solo estorba en lo que sigue xD … también quería preguntarles sobre Hermione lo que sigue del fic, Ron, Hermione ect… no tendrán un papel importante así que ¿Mando a Hermione a estudiar otro lado? Claro a finales del fic o por ahí regresara pero, bueno… los dejo en sus manos **

**Besos **

**Bye **


	29. A órdenes de un infante

**Capitulo XXIX: A órdenes de un infante**

Harry y Draco habían pasado las dos ultimas semanas en Gridmud Place, ya se encontraban en la segunda semana de julio, todo se había encontrado muy normal los chicos no hablaban casi de nada pues ahí era un peligroso hablar acerca de Voldemort era el cuartel de la orden del fénix, hablando de la orden del fénix desde el tiempo transcurrido cuando se llevaron a Moody a San Mungo solamente se habían efectuado dos reuniones donde no se había hablado de nada relevante más que de los muertos y de Moody

Harry estaba sentado en la sala, vestía de una manera semi-formal llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa azul marino de vestir con los dos primeros botones desabrochados la tela era un tanto texturizada, sobre la camisa llevaba un saco largo negro azulado el material era un tato parecido al terciopelo con los puños y el cuello de piel, llevaba calzando unas botas negras un tanto sencillas, si su atuendo era peculiar algo raro se podría decir pero le sentaba muy bien, por parte de Draco que esta ahí junto con Harry, el rubio vestía muy formal, llevaba un traje gris, camisa azul cielo, a diferencia de Harry iba peinado, fajado y con su ropa bien acomodada.

- ¿Ya están listos? – pregunto Sirius que bajaba las escaleras igual iba vestido de una manera formal

- Al único que esperábamos era a ti – dijo Harry- vanidoso – murmuro en voz baja, fumo por última vez su cigarro y lo apago en un cenicero que tenía ahí cerca

- Pensé que habías dejado eso, deberías hacerlo – dijo Sirius refiriéndose al cigarrillo de Harry

- Lo deje como por un mes pero ya me sentí un tanto más, además lo necesito por el estrés de hoy en día, en fin ¿Quién más va a estar ahí? – dijo Harry

- Ya te has hecho adicto, y tan chico creo que deberías más bien yo te ayudare a que lo dejes ¿Qué no puedes hacer una poción? Es mucho más saludable – dijo Sirius disgustado por que Harry fumaba

- Dejemos de hablar acerca de si fumo o no ¿quieres? Es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia – dijo Harry, Sirius solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

Los tres hombres se introdujeron en la chimenea y entre unas llamas verdes desaparecieron apareciendo en un bonito vestíbulo había algo de gente como unas 10 o 12 personas a lo mucho.

- Y Sirius llego a las 6 en punto hora que da comienzo la ceremonia, raramente llego a la hora de comienzo auque debería estar desde hace 20 minutos – dijo Remus que recibió a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios

- Me conoces Moony por lo menos di que llegue a tiempo, para la próxima vez di que la ceremonia empieza a las 5:40 – dijo Sirius, quien abrazo a su amigo – Remus dime ¿estás seguro de eso? ¡Vas a casarte! Yo no te podrás embriagar en los bares hasta la muerte, no podrás salir con dos chicas a la vez, no iras a los table dance y no podrás tener tus revistas porn… en casa

- Sirius por favor, yo no era el que hacía todo eso, nunca me e embriagado hasta la muerte, nunca e salido con dos chicas a la vez, no voy a table dance, ni tengo ese tipo de revistas en mi casa ¿No eran tú y James? De igual manera James se caso y ahí vez el resultado – dijo Remus señalando a Harry que platicaba con una chica de unos 15 o 14 años – Ándale apúrate que ya llego el juez

- Bueno pero no digas que no te lo advertí – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios

Después que la ceremonia hubo terminado los invitados pasaron al comedor para tomar una cena, Harry y Draco estaban un tanto alejados de lo que eran los novios y su padrino, los chicos se encontraban platicando con unas chicas primas de Tonks.

- ¿De verdad estudias en Hogwarts? Yo pensé que era de Beuxbatons creo que tienes un acento un tanto francés – dijo Harry con una sonrisa pero tras esta sonrisa hizo una mueca de un tanto dolor, sentía que algo le ardía en el brazo como si le estuviera quemando – Draco ¿me acompañas al baño?

- Creo que tú puedes ir solo ¿no? – dijo Draco un tanto confuso por la preposición de Harry

- Acompáñame – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo a los ojos – discúlpenme señoritas enseguida volvemos – se disculpo con las chicas

Los dos chicos entraron al baño. Draco iba un tanto asustado no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba o iba a pasar, Harry por su parte intentaba ocultar el dolor cada vez se hacía más intenso, era algo parecido al dolor que había tenido alguna vez en su cicatriz.

- No seas tonto Draco, no pasara nada entre nosotros, pero tienes que ver esto – dijo Harry, se quito la manga de la chaqueta, seguido de eso se levanto la manga de la camisa y ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa a un rojo vivo moviéndose como una serpiente - ¿Acaso tú no lo sientes?

- Siento algo pero no tan fuerte como tú… creo – dijo Draco al igual que Harry desnudo su brazo izquierdo, ahí estaba la marca, no estaba ardiendo tanto como la de Harry y se movía mucho menos, pero si era señal de llamado – Yo pensé que me ardía por que me pico una hormiga

- Tienes que aprender a diferenciar un poco Draco, es mejor que nos vayamos ya – dijo Harry

Draco y Harry ya no volvieron a sus lugares si no que fueron directo hasta donde estaban Sirius, Remus y Tonks para avisar que se iban.

- Sirius, Remus, Tonks les pedimos una disculpa pero nosotros ya nos retiramos, Draco se siente con un poco de dolor de cabeza, supongo que es algo así como gripe nada grave pero será mejor que descanse – Harry

- Si claro no hay problema – dijo Remus mirando de una forma un tanto extraña a Harry y Draco pues el chico de ojos verdes tenía tomado de la mano a su amigo.

- Descansa Draco no te vayas a enfermar feo – dijo Tonks con una sonrisa inocente

- Nos vemos al rato en la casa – dijo Sirius, los chicos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde se iban a trasportar a la mansión Lestrange por la chimenea

- ¿Tengo una gripa? – dijo Draco mientras fruncía el seño y sonreía a la vez, un gesto que había adquirido de Harry

- Hay que ser educados, tú lo sabes muy bien – dijo Harry quien entraba en la chimenea junto con Draco – Lestrange Manor

Desaparecieron tras unas llamas esmeraldas apareciendo en el vestíbulo de la mansión Lestrange, se apresuraron a entrar al comedor donde tomar sus respectivos lugares sin hacer mayor escándalo. Al cabo de dos minutos las puertas del comedor se cerrar tras la entrada del señor tenebroso.

- Me alegra que todos se encuentren aquí – dijo Voldemort en un tono sarcástico – Esta reunión será rápida… para mí, a lo que tengo es que saldré del país, estaré un tiempo ausente no quiero molestias de nadie, los que estarán a cargo de las operaciones son Bellatrix – la bruja sonrió – y Harry –pero al escuchar el nombre del "_infante_" la sonrisa se le borro de los labios

- ¡Que dice mi Lord! ¿El _infante_ también estará a cargo? Pero ¿está seguro de su decisión? Apenas va cumplir los 17 – reclamo Bellatrix no le agradaba compartir el poder y menos con un niño

- Bella sabes que no debes cuestionar mis decisiones, si sabes eso entonces no lo hagas, más vale que te vayas acomodando con Harry pues tanto tus ordenes como las de el deben ser cumplidas- Miro a todos lo mortífagos – Yo sabré si son cumplidas y el que no las cumpla… en fin Bella como te decía debe ponerse de acuerdo no quiero que por contradicciones esto se venga abajo, como lo saben la misión crucial para ahora es tomar el ministerio, cuando regrese quiero que este tomado.

Voldemort se levanto de su lugar nadie dijo nada, solo veían como iba caminando lentamente hasta la salida y de repente desapareció, el comedor quedo en silencio, la silla de en medio había quedado vacía, a su lado derecho estaba Bella y al lado izquierdo estaba Harry, el silencio se prolongo unos dos minutos más hasta que Bella decidió romperlo

- Entonces Potter… dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – dijo Bellatrix un tanto sarcástica

- ¿Qué es lo que pienso hacer? Simplemente hay que seguir las órdenes del señor tenebroso, tenemos que tomar el ministerio ¿Cómo? Yaxley, Malfoy, los que trabajen en el ministerio pueden encargarse de poner bajo su control a funcionarios de alto rango, después nos encargaremos de eliminar al ministro, y alguno de los que estén bajo el imperius sea ministro…

- Vaya ingenioso plan Potter, pero dime… - dijo Bellatrix

-¡Ja! Me dan risa ustedes, díganme ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer un niño y una ex prisionera de Azkaban fugitiva? – se burlo Rabastan

- ¡Quieres cerrar tú maldita boca Rabastan! – grito Bellatrix

- Será que tenemos más cosas que tú, más liderazgo, más poder, por ejemplo yo soy el único aquí aparte del señor tenebroso que tiene la capacidad de hablar parsel, a los 14 años tuve un nivel de hechizo de grado 42 y ahora a los 17 tengo uno de 62 grado…

- ¡Jaja! El niño esta presumiendo – hablo Rabastan, estaba realmente furioso por los "lideres" que había dejado el señor tenebroso

- Como dijo Bellatrix cállate – dijo Harry, movió su varita, Rabastan fue atado a su silla con unas cuerdas invisibles además de ser callado, ya no le importaba que faltaran dos semanas para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, sabía que el señor tenebroso le había quitado el hechizo de detector de magia de menores, pues la ultima vez que había utilizado magia no había llegado ninguna advertencia del ministerio – Hablando de mortífagos molestos ¿Qué hay con Snape?

- ¿A que te refieres Potter? – pregunto Bellatrix

- Es una molestia, un peligro más bien sabe la ubicación del cuartel de la orden del fénix sin embargo no se a parado por allá, sabe la ubicación de nuestro cuartel y tiene dos reuniones o tres que no aparece por aquí ¿Qué es lo que se pretende? ¿Será que nos ha dejado y piensa ir con el chisme al ministerio? – dijo Harry

- Tienes mucha razón Potter, no me había dado cuenta de eso pues es una persona muy gris, lo mejor será que lo eliminen, a ver que tal haces esto Potter, escoge alguien para que lo elimine – dijo Bellatrix

- Malfoy – murmuro Harry, Lucius se estaba levantando cuando Harry se aclaro la voz – Draco Malfoy – Draco puso la cara blanca, el no podía matar y menos al profesor Snape – Lo siento Draco, pero creo que es tiempo de que vayas formando tu carácter y teniendo agallas de poder acabar con alguien

- Sabes algo Potter me estas empezando a gustar al parecer no tienes una mentalidad muy distinta a la mía, yo también pensaba encargarle esta misión a mi querido sobrinito ¿sabes? Estoy de acuerdo con tigo creo que le faltan un poco de agallas – dijo Bellatrix – En cuanto a los demás veamos Yaxley, Lucius, Avery, Alecto los que están en el ministerio se encargaran de ir tomando control del poco a poco – Bella guardo silencio y miro a Harry

- Si no hay más que decir la reunión ha terminado – dijo Harry

Los mortífagos empezaron a salir, Draco fue uno de los primero, unos cinco minutos después de que la mayoría de los mortífagos de hubieran ido de hecho todo Harry entro a la chimenea y desapareció tras unas llamas verdes. Llego a Gridmud Place subió hasta su habitación ahí estaba Draco acostado mirando hacía la pared, no se hablaron durante unos minutos más bien parecidos siglos, pero entonces Draco no soporto más y rompió el silencio.

- ¡Por que a mí! – grito Draco enojado desahogando su coraje

- ¿Por qué no? Draco ya lo explique en la reunión necesitas fortalecer tú carácter, tener agallas entiéndeme, esto es algo que tienes que hacer, tarde o temprano te encargara misiones de este tipo el señor tenebroso el te pondrá un limite de tiempo y… entiéndeme es por tú bien – respondió Harry, no miraba a Draco si no que buscaba unos libros en su baúl

- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? Me estas pidiendo que mate a Severus Snape una persona por la cual tengo gran afecto, una persona que siempre me a apoyado, Severus Snape siempre me a escuchado ¡es como un segundo padre para mi! – dijo Draco con rabia

- Pero no está haciendo nada de provecho con nosotros, permitió lealtad, servicio y no lo esta dando eso es lo de menos Draco el es peligroso para nosotros en cualquier momento puede dar información de nuestros planes, del cuartel, etcétera – dijo Harry

- Pero no entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad? Me hubieras dado a matar a otra persona, pero no puedo terminar con Snape, con otro persona lo haría más fácil, aun no soy un asesino como tú, no puedo quitar la vida así de fácil y menos a una persona que aprecio – dijo Draco

- Bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada, la orden se a dado el señor tenebroso ya esta enterado de esto, ve el lado positivo cuando mates a alguien que aprecias ya no se te dificultara matar a alguien que no aprecias además no tienes limite de tiempo – dijo Harry

- ¡Genial! – dijo en un tono sarcástico y se echo a la cama para dormir

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto temprano su compañero de habitación aun seguía dormido, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la biblioteca aun iba en pijama, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y se puso a pensar.

La orden del fénix era el tema que le inquietaba ahora, no tanto por lo de Voldemort y todo eso si no por lo que Moody le había hecho a Draco lo torturo con un crucio, pero bueno era Moody ¿no? Todos saben que estaba loco pero también era miembro de la orden del fénix ¿Y si otros miembros de la orden pensaban igual que Moody? La orden ocultaba algo, la orden no era lo que parecía, todo lugar tiene un lado oscuro hasta la luz tiene su lado oscuro.

Más tarde Harry, Draco y Sirius se encontraban desayunando en comedor, Harry y Draco se habían sentados separados uno del otro aparte de que no se veían ni se hablaban, solo estaban concentrados en su comida.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Se sientan muy separados, no hablan, no se ven – dijo Sirius al notar aquel extraño ambiente, Harry y Draco levantaron las miras, la mirada de Draco decía; maldito te odio, mientras la de Harry decía: sabes que tienes que hacerlo no tienes escapatoria

- Está enojado por que tiene que cumplir con una apuesta – dijo Harry

- ¡Vaya apuesta!, si no la cumplo lo más probable es que muerta literalmente – dijo Draco quien terminado de comer se levanto sin decir ninguna palabra y salió del comedor, Sirius lo miro con el seño fruncido y volteo a ver a Harry

- ¿a que se refiere con eso? ¿No me digas que hicieron…? – dijo Sirius

- Sin el juramento no hay diversión, además ¿Qué garantía tengo que la va a cumplir? – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios - Hablando de otra cosa Sirius ¿Quiénes eran la primera orden del fénix?

- Pues estábamos muchos de los actuales, pero bueno no hay que olvidar a tus padres, a los Longbotton, Los Prewett, Meadows, McKinnon, Fenwick, Bones, Dearnborn, todos ellos murieron asesinados por mortífagos a excepción de los Longbotton que tuvieron un final pero que la muerte – contesto Sirius - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad ¿Por qué los mataron? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno de tus padres ya sabes, pero los demás no se los mortífagos lo mataron como te dije no creo que tengan una razón lógica para matar a alguien – contesto Sirius

- No me creo eso, tuvo que haber algo, incluso los mortífagos tienen una razón por la cual matar – dijo Harry quien frunció el ceño – Eh terminado creo que iré con Draco – Sirius miro extrañado a Harry mientras salía de ahí

"…Matar Snape, mata a Severus Snape, ¡eso es imposible para mi!..." pensaba Draco "…Como carajo puedo matar a una persona, que me a cuidado, protegido, ayudado, escuchado durante toda mi vida, maldito Potter lo odio de verdad…"

- Dime, Draco ¿Ya has encontrado la forma de "cumplir la apuesta"? – dijo Harry quien entro en la habitación

- Maldita sea ¿Por qué a mi? Sabes que no puedo acabar con la vida de alguien, y menos con la de Severus Snape ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! – dijo Draco

- Escuchaste a Bellatrix ¿no? Ella te hubiera elegido, esto ya no esta en mis manos, ya lo saben todos los demás ya no hay escapatoria – dijo Harry quien miraba a Draco a los ojos – Además tú papi estaba ahí presente, ya le has fallado en una misión, el esperaba que fueses tú el que acabara con Dumbledore dime que no ¿le fallaras en otra?

En el ministerio de magia el consejo escolar de Hogwarts junto con el ministro estaban reunidos hablando acerca del futuro de Hogwarts ¿Quién sería el nuevo director?

- Es un hecho que Dumbledore esta muerto, a lo que nos lleva está reunión ¿Quién será el nuevo director de Hogwarts? – dijo Scrimegur

- Entonces eso significa que Hogwarts seguirá abierto – dijo uno de los miembros del consejo – Pero ¿creen que sea seguro mantener Hogwarts abierto en estás situaciones que estamos pasando?

- ¿Me puedes explicar que situación estamos pasando Smith? Si se murió el director de Hogwarts ¿y que? Solo se necesita uno nuevo – protesto Lucius Malfoy

- Pero no murió de cualquier forma, murió asesinado – dijo Smith

- Concuerdo con la opinión del señor Malfoy, no por que el director de Hogwarts a muerto se cerrara la escuela hay más de 1000 magos estudiando ahí, si estoy conciente de que murió asesinado pero igual se pudo haber muerto callando de las escaleras, además si murió asesinado significaba que traía algo no era seguro tenerlo ahí… - dijo Perkins otro miembro del consejo

- Entonces regresamos al punto inicial, según el consejo ¿Quién creen que pueda ser el mejor director para Hogwarts? – dijo Scrimegur un tanto irritado

- Mi opinión es que uno de los profesores actuales de Hogwarts debe tomar el cargo de director así esta acostumbrado al ambiente y todo lo relacionado – dijo una dama perteneciente al consejo

- ¿Por qué tanto rodeo a esto? En mi opinión deberíamos poner a Minerva McGonagall como directora es la subdirectora actual de Hogwarts y se encuentra bien calificada para desempeñar el trabajo – dijo Silvia una mujer alta de pelo rizado, unos 42 años

- Los que estén a favor de que Minerva McGonagall quede como directora levantar su manos derecha – dijo Scrimegur casi todas las personas de la sala levantaron su mano – Minerva McGonagall es la nueva directora

Los días pasaban Draco y Harry seguían muy distantes, el moreno pasaba todo el día buscando información acerca de la primera orden y Draco daba vueltas por toda la casa buscando la forma de deshacerse de Severus Snape. Harry estaba en la biblioteca investigando como de costumbre cuando entre los libros sale una serpiente.

- _Akasha mi linda niña ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo – dijo Harry en parsel a la serpiente, verdaderamente le tenía mucho aprecio pues Harry le contaba todo a Akasha e incluso sabía que en algún tiempo Harry había sido amigo de los Weasley, claro no sabía de su misión en concreto pero sabía algo _

_- Mi querido amo – respondió la serpiente – No me e desaparecido mucho quizás una semana o un poco más estaba buscando un poco de diversión ya que aquí casi no hay acción _

_- Que bueno que dices eso – dijo Harry – ahora te daré diversión, necesito que vayas a la casa de los Weasley y me informes de la situación me digas que esta pasando etcétera _

- _¿como se supone que llegare ahí? Además eso es… - dijo Akasha _

_- Tú sabes como llegar, como es que te pierdes tan seguido, y no mientas te encanta espiar a las personas – dijo Harry _

- Me das un poco de escalofríos cuando te escucho hablar en parsel Harry – dijo Sirius quien entraba a la biblioteca, Harry dijo unas últimas palabras en parsel y la serpiente de un metro de largo salio de la biblioteca pasando por en medio de las piernas de Sirius – Y me da más escalofríos tú mascota prefiero una lechuza

- Es buena mascota, además tiene pláticas muy amenas, platicas que no puedo tener con una lechuza – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

- Harry te venía a avisar que voy a salir no tardo – dijo Sirius

- Claro no hay problema –dijo Harry

Sirius salió de Gridmud Place y desapareció, apareciendo en las afueras de Hogsmead cerca de Hogwarts iba para allá, hace un par de minutos McGonagall le había enviando una lechuza diciéndole que si podía ir a Hogwarts, esperaba que no lo fueran a mandar a una misión pues al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Harry y pensaba pasar el día con el. Sirius entro al despacho del director antes de Dumbledore ahora de McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes profesora – dijo Sirius

- Sirius, me alegra que hayas podido venir ahora… - dijo McGonagall

- Le pido que si me va a mandar a un misión por favor hágalo después de mañana, ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry y pienso pasar el día con el… - se apresuro a decirle Sirius

- No te preocupes Sirius no es por eso, de hecho si aceptas mi propuesta creo que pasaras mucho tiempo con Harry – Sirius arqueo las cejas – Como has de saber soy la nueva directora de Hogwarts debido a esto tengo que dejar de dar clases de trasformaciones, quiero saber si ¿aceptas el puesto de profesor de transformaciones? A decir verdad tú fuiste uno de mis mejores alumnos Sirius como olvidar las transformaciones que hacías, aunque las utilizaras para mal era excepcionales además ¿Quién te de más confianza? Con esto que acaba de pasar necesitamos a miembros de la orden aquí – dijo McGonagall, Sirius no se la creía

- ¿Lo dice en verdad? – pregunto Sirius un tanto incrédulo

- Claro que lo digo en verdad entonces ¿Aceptas o no? – pregunto McGonagall

- Por supuesto sería un honor – dijo Sirius sonriente

- Excelente entonces lo veré el 1 de septiembre, profesor Black – dijo McGonagall

Sirius decidió comunicarle la noticia Harry esperando a que fuera una sorpresa. A la mañana siguiente a pesar de que el par de amigos se encontraba un tanto distante Draco le dio su abrazado de cumpleaños a Harry junto con su regalo. Durante toda la mañana Harry estuvo recibiendo regalos de las chicas de Hogwarts, también recibió regalos de Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Cedric, Viktor Krum y de Fleur Delacour recordándole que en tres días era su boda que no fuera a faltar.

- Que maldita, una de mis ex novias me manda invitaciones para que vaya a su boda y luego me manda un regalo de cumpleaños diciéndome que no olvide ir a su boda – bromeo Harry

- ¿A si? ¿Quién es? – pregunto Sirius que entraba en la sala, tenía mucho que no veía bromear a su ahijado últimamente estaba muy serio así que le alegro ver que bromeara

- Fleur Delacour – respondió Harry mientras miraba el jersey que le había mandado Fleur junto con una bonita rasuradora muy fina

- ¿Fleur Delacour? La chica rubia francesa ¿la prometida de Bill? – pregunto Sirius un tanto asombrado de que Fleur hubiera sido novia de su ahijado

- Si ella misma – respondió Harry – Aunque bueno nunca fuimos muy novios, de hecho más bien fuimos amigos con derechos, a decir verdad nunca e tenido novia solo amigas con derechos – Harry rió al igual que Sirius, Draco movió la cabeza negativamente, cuando decía estas cosas Harry a Sirius le recordaba un poco James ya que así era, después de todo Harry si se parecía un tanto a su padre

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? – pregunto Sirius

Momentos más tarde los tres hombres caminaban por Londres muggle, Sirius había insistido vagar por Londres muggle diciendo que había muy buenos restaurantes ahí, Harry iba encantado al principio Draco iba de mala gana pero momento más tarde se acoplo al lugar y simplemente se integro a la amena platica.

- Es más que obvio que tienes ganado el premio anual, jugador de quidditch desde primer año, tienes el premio de servicio al colegio, te quisieron adelantar cursos a ver que más, capitán del equipo, presidente del club de pociones, encantamientos y no se que más lo tienes todo – dijo Draco

- Claro que no lo tengo todo me falta esa cara de ángel – dijo Harry, Draco sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja y Sirius no entendía nada de lo que pasaba - ¿Qué no es ese Blaise? ¡Eh Blaise! – exclamo Harry al ver un chico moreno caminar sin rumbo

- Harry, Draco ¿Cómo están? ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Blaise quien se acerco a los chicos

- Gracias, dime ¿Qué haces por aquí? No esperaba encontrarte en Londres muggle – dijo Harry

- Nada solo vago por aquí tuve una pelea con mi madre por su nuevo prometido… tú sabes cuestiones familiares – dijo Blaise

- Te presento a mi padrino Sirius Black – dijo Harry

- Un gusto Blaise Zabbinie – dijo Blaise quien saludo a Sirius

- Vamos a comer ¿vienes?

- Vale gracias por la invitación – dijo Blaise

Draco, Blaise, Harry y Sirius se encontraban en un restaurante de comida mexicana atascándose de tacos y de cerveza corona, incluso Draco el más educado y que tenía más contra los muggle había perdido un tanto la compostura, ahora comía, bebía y bromeaba con los demás.

- Les juro que fue lo más estupido que e visto – dijo Draco que terminaba de contar algo, el rubio reía mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

- Como que ya pedimos la botella de tequila – dijo Harry quien era el que menos se había desinhibido casi seguía igual como si no hubiera tomado

- ¿Es mi imaginación o parece que no has tomado? No has cambiado mucho mira ve a Draco – dijo Sirius

- ¿Yo que? – dijo Draco

- Sabe tomar, sabe tomar – dijo Blaise

Harry no contesto por que sintió un ligero ardor en el brazo izquierdo, se paro y fue al baño, ahí se levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo la marca le estaba quemando pero sabía que no era Voldemort el que lo llamaba por que la marca estaba de un color verde así que lo llamaba un mortífago, Harry toco la marca con su varita y de la varita salio una imagen de Bellatrix.

- Necesitamos que vengas – dijo la imagen de Bellatrix

- No puedo, estoy ocupado es mi cumpleaños – dijo Harry – se que no es ningún asunto referente al señor tenebroso

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te cante feliz cumpleaños? – dijo Bellatrix en un tono sarcástico

- No puedo desaparecer así, tengo a varios miembros de la orden del fénix aquí, dime ¿Cuál es el asunto importante? Yaxley no sabe si matar lentamente o rápidamente, no puedo ir hasta en la mañana o madrugada, no puedo desaparecer así – dijo Harry

- Entonces te esperamos aquí mañana a las 11 de la noche pospondremos la reunión debido a que es el cumpleaños del niño – dijo Bellatrix fastidiada y su imagen desapareció

Harry salió del compartimiento donde estaba, y se dio cuenta que ahí recargado en los lavamanos estaba Blaise

- ¿Estas hablando con alguien? – pregunto Blaise a Harry

- No para nada, ven vamonos no es bueno dejar a Draco y Sirius juntos perderán el control con las bebidas – dijo Harry mientras se lavaba las manos.

Harry se disponía a salir del baño paso frente a Blaise este no se movió si no que detuvo a Harry, aventó al moreno contra la pared mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Harry, el chico no hacía nada solo permanecía inmóvil, Blaise tomo la cara de Harry con delicadeza le dio un suave beso en los labios, Harry paso su brazo por el cuello de Blaise y respondió a su beso no se podía negar que era un chico atractivo, de pronto la puerta se abrió tras ella se encontraba Draco que por unos segundos miro muy enojado la escena y salió de ahí cerrando con un portazo. Unos segundos más tarde Harry y Blaise regresaron a la mesa, no se comento nada, Draco no dijo nada si no que siguió tomando hasta que Sirius y Harry lo tuvieron que separar de la botella para llevárselo

- ¡Te besaste con Blaise! – dijo Draco enojado cuando estaban en su habitación de Gridmud Place- ¡Es un hombre! ¿No te das cuenta? Me dijiste que solo era una experiencia eso de con los hombres

- En primer lugar el fue el que me beso, en segundo… ¡Que hay si soy bi! En tercero ¿Qué te importa con quien me involucre?

- No te involucre con Blaise, no te involucres con nadie – dijo Draco furioso

- ¿Por qué? No será que estás celoso, no será que me quieres a mí – dijo Harry

- Y si así fuera – respondió Draco, Harry se quedo un tanto paralizado ante la respuesta de Draco

- ¿Estas conciente de lo que dices? Te tomaste como 3 copas de tequila y no se cuantas cervezas – dijo Harry en tono serio

- ¿No dicen que el alcohol da valor? – dijo Draco tenía agarrado de la camisa a Harry, el rubio se dejo caer en la cama llevándose consigo a Harry quien estaba casi sobre el, solo los brazo levantados de Harry hacían una ligera distancia, sus caras estaban muy cercas podían sentir la respiración del otro – Siento envidia de…

De pronto la puerta se abrió era Sirius que estaba un tanto alarmado al escuchar los gritos pensaba que había empezado una pelea. Pero quedo un tanto impactado al ver aquella escena de pronto Harry se dejo caer a un lado.

- Jugábamos luchas muggles… - excuso

- Tengan cuidado y no griten tanto – dijo Sirius un tanto atónito

**Hola!! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 29 espero que lo hayan disfrutado no tengo mucho que decir solo que "Los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad" dejen Reviews nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **


	30. Días humedos

**Capitulo XXX: Días húmedos**

En cuanto Sirius cerro se fuera de ahí, Harry se levantara del piso y se acomodara un poco, Draco se había quedado dormido. Harry meneo la cabeza mientras acomodaba a su amigo en la cama era lo menos que podía hacer, tras dejar a Draco dormido el moreno salió de la habitación para ir hacía la biblioteca gran parte del verano la había pasado ahí no solo investigando si no también leyendo ahora entendía por que Hermione amaba los libros, no solo había leído libros mágicos si no también obras clásicas muggles.

Harry se sentó en un sillón y tomo un libro. Si se le veía en esa posición o de hecho en cualquier forma que se le viera podía ser electo inmediatamente como uno de los chicos más guapos del mundo, en este último año se había dado una estirada así que ahora era mucho más alto, su cuerpo era muy atlético debido a las pesadas prácticas de quidditch, sus facciones eran muy varonil hacían destacar sus ojos verdes además su ropa de marca lo ayudaba mucho a lucir bien.

El libro que estaba viendo era un viejo álbum de fotos lo tenía desde primer año y contenía todas sus fotos que le habían tomado desde primer año hasta ahora. En la gran mayoría salía Draco junto con el y en unas cuentas de ellas salía Snape, lo cual le llevo a pensar en la misión encargada a Draco.

"… ¿Matar a Snape? ¿Estoy haciendo bien en encargarle esto a Draco? Ahora que veo las fotos Draco siempre a sido muy cercano a Snape, es como si me dijeran que acabara con un ser querido para mi ¿no? Pero aunque no me guste la idea Snape tiene que ser eliminado, el delata a los mortífagos lo recuerdo a la perfección lo que sirvió de ayuda para la orden pero bueno luego dice planes de la orden a los mortífagos, pero luego nos vuelve a delatar eso es un tanto peligroso y en esa vez que nos vuelve a delatar ya se lo echan al plato y es Draco el que acaba con el, aunque le duela a tiene que terminar con Snape ni siquiera cambiando de historia se va a salvar de esto…"

- Vaya aquí estás ¿Ya dejaron de jugar luchas? – pregunto Sirius quien entraba en la biblioteca, al ver Harry a su padrino apago su cigarro sabía que Sirius los detestaba

- Si se quedo dormido, estaba realmente ebrio nunca acostumbra tomar – contesto Harry que se reía – Simplemente se echo arriba de mi diciendo que jugáramos a lo que vio en el restaurante – Sirius rió "creyendo" la historia de Harry

- Como no se iba a poner así ¿Te fijaste en todo lo que tomo? Pobre niño mañana va a estar con un dolor de cabeza que no lo va a aguantar – dijo Sirius – Pero a ti no se te nota casi nada que hayas tomado algo

- Bueno creo que es por que tome mucho – dijo Harry, Sirius se volteo a otro lado mientras reía un poco ¿No tomo mucho? 3 cervezas, una margarita y una copa de tequila ¿no son mucho? – Aunque claro como dijo Blaise se tomar, todo empezó desde el torneo de los tres magos, claro primero eran cervezas de mantequilla, luego algo un poco más fuerte poco a poco, pero como sabemos el chiste es que no se te note para el día siguiente o incluso ese día… - dijo Harry – Draco nunca a aguantado nada es muy sensible a cualquier cosa

- Creo que lo sabía me contó algo de una fiesta de Slughorn en el restaurante aunque no le entendí del todo bien – dijo Sirius

- Bueno creo que me voy a la cama hasta mañana – dijo Harry que se levanto de su lugar, dejo el álbum de fotos que estaba viendo en el sillón y salio del lugar

- Harry perdón… -murmuro Sirius mientras Harry salía de la biblioteca, tomo el álbum de fotos de Harry y lo empezó a ver.

Las primeras fotos de Harry eran de un niño inocente que no tenía vicios ni prejuicios, en las fotos de el junto con Draco, Draco parecía el niño malo pero poco a poco como iban avanzando las fotos se podía ver el como Harry iba cambiando, su mirada ya no era la misma, su forma de pararse, su todo era diferente ahora Draco era el que se veía inocente en comparación de Harry. Sirius se sentía mal por haber abandonado a Harry en cierto modo, se suponía que el era el que debía moldearlo, hacerlo un hombre de bien, convertirlo en una buena persona, y miren ahora lo que es todo lo contrario bueno por lo menos era el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts pero fuera de eso… y eso que aun le faltaban descubrir un par de cosas más sobre su ahijado.

El despertador de Harry sonó daban las 5:30 a.m. el chico se levanto de la cama había quedado de verse con los mortífagos a las seis de la mañana, se cambio rápidamente ahora veía el reto tratar de despertar a Draco.

- Draco, Draco vamos despiértate tenemos reunión – dijo Harry moviendo a su amigo

- No… tengo sueño… me duele la cabeza… mama…hoy no voy a tomar clases con…la institutriz… - balbuceo Draco

- No soy tú madre soy Harry y no vamos a ir con la institutriz vamos a ir a una reunión con el señor tenebroso – dijo Harry, los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y se sentó de inmediato en la cama – Ayer Bellatrix me llamo diciendo que el señor tenebroso había enviado un aviso de que hoy en la mañana nos quería ver en el cuartel – mintió Harry para que Draco se levantara pues el señor tenebroso no iba a estar en esa reunión

- Por que no me dijiste eso antes, tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Draco que se levanto con cierta dificultad no se sentía del todo bien ¿sería por los tequilas?

En cuanto Draco se hubo cambiado ambos chicos se introdujeron en la chimenea y aparecieron en la mansión Lestrange. Harry fue hasta su lugar al igual que Draco quien al llegar a su lugar se desplomo totalmente, lucía realmente pálido, aunque había dormido toda la noche y se notaba a leguas que no aguantaba la cabeza. Lucius que entro unos segundos después de ellos miro a Draco de reojo un tanto extrañado más no comento nada, minutos después se cerraron las puertas ya se encontraban todos los mortífagos, Draco hizo una mueca de odio dirigida a Harry tras notar que el señor tenebroso no estaría presente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la situación tan importante que tenemos que discutir? – pregunto Harry

- Pues bien mi querido niño – dijo Bella en tono infantil – Varias cabezas del ministerio ya son nuestras, tenemos varios departamentos controlados el de aurores entre ellos, el problema es Scrimegur…

- ¿Qué hay con el? – dijo Harry

- Pues que es peligroso ponerlo bajo la maldición imperius ya que Scrimegur es un auror experimentado sabe como resistir esta maldición, es muy probable que la resista, eso es el problema con Scrimegur – dijo Yaxley

- Entiendo – dijo Harry pensativo – mátenlo, dicen que tenemos gran parte del ministerio controlado ¿no? Lo que se puede hacer es acabar con el y poner a alguien que este bajo nuestras ordenes, no se por que no se les había ocurrido algo tan simple

- Claro que se nos había ocurrido niño genio – dijo Bellatrix – Pero como has de saber ahora no podemos hacer nada si no lo apruebas, si no te encuentras enterado de ello – Harry no se había enterado de esta nueva ley que había propuesto el señor tenebroso por tal motivo no abrió la boca, verdaderamente estaba impresionado

- Bueno si ya no hay nada más que discutir creo que debemos dar esto por concluido – dijo Harry

- En efecto esto se da por concluido nos seguiremos viendo frecuentemente pequeño Potter – dijo Bellatrix que salio de inmediato del comedor, aun iba en bata supongo que regresaría a dormir

Harry no presto mucha atención a Draco seguía dormitando en la silla así que se acerco a Dolohov quien apenas se encontraba levantando para irse, sabía que Dolohov era uno de los mortífagos que habían participado en el asesinato de alguno de los miembros de la primera orden del fénix así que quería saber, cual era la causa de aquellos asesinatos.

- ¡Dolohov! ¿Puedo hablar con tigo un segundo? – exclamo Harry

- Si claro Potter ¿que pasa? – dijo Dolohov, este tenía una voz seca y grave, paro más que eso muy rasposa

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, tú estuviste implicado en el asesinato de los Prewett ¿no es así? – Pregunto Harry, Dolohov asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza - ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su muerte?

- Verás Potter como tu has de saber nosotros no matamos así por que si, todo tiene un motivo, para empezar los Prewett se estaban entrometiendo demasiado en nuestras cosas, nosotros no les haríamos nada si no se hubieran entrometido al fin y al cabo eran magos de buen linaje estaban a salvo, pero aparte de entrometerse con las cosas del señor tenebroso se metieron en mi vida personal – dijo Dolohov – Ellos acabaron con la vida de mi esposa, fueron hasta con mi casa siguiendo los rumores de que ahí teníamos muggles secuestrados, armaron una batalla ahí exigiéndole que les diera los inexistentes muggles, si no mataron a mi esposa con una maldición imperdonable pero de tantas maldiciones que lanzaron la dejaron gravemente herida y a los pocos días murió, tú entenderás mi rabia hacía ellos, ella no tenía nada que ver en esto

- Entiendo tú rabia y no logro entender por que en la orden los consideran como unos santos – contesto Harry

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? – dijo Dolohov

- Humm… curiosidad entre otras cosas, de igual manera gracias – dijo Harry, Dolohov inclino un poco la cabeza y desapareció

Harry se dio media vuelta para dirigirse con Draco, este ya se encontraba de pie estaba "hablando" con su padre más bien Lucius intentaba hablar con el pues el menor de los Malfoy casi no respondía.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes Draco? Ya se que es lo que pasa… sabes tomate una copa, mejor no aguántate el dolor pues necesitamos hablar urgente en la casa y no es nada conveniente que tú madre te vea con aliento a alcohol a las 7 de la mañana – dijo Lucius

- Draco ¿nos vamos? – dijo Harry no escuchando o fingiendo no escuchar lo que le decía Lucius a su hijo, Draco iba a responder pero su padre se adelanto

- Harry necesito hablar con Draco ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Narcisa se muere por verte de hecho ella quiere darte tú regalo de cumpleaños personalmente – dijo Lucius – Y sirve que desayunas algo

- Si claro gracias – contesto Harry sabiendo que no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Malfoy, Lucius se fue con Draco hasta su oficina, mientras Harry se decidía si quedarse en la sala, ir a su habitación (recuerden tenía una habitación en la casa de los Malfoy) o comer algo.

- Dime padre ¿de que me querías hablar? – dijo Draco con mucho esfuerzo

- Como si no supieras ¡de tú misión imbecil! – Dijo Lucius quien se encontraba muy enojado- Has sido una deshonra para la familia Malfoy ¿ves toda la gloría que hubieras alcanza al acabar con Dumbledore? Mira a Potter, es la mano derecha del señor tenebroso, el es el que manda lo tiene todo ¿Te fijaste en todo lo que has perdido por tú estupidez y falta de agallas? Matar a Snape es tú nueva misión asignada ¿has hecho algo?...

- No padre, sabes que yo nunca podría acabar con… - dijo Draco tenía la voz temblorosa de hecho las manos también le temblaban, se mostraba un tanto asustado

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE SEA SNAPE! Tú misión es acabar con el sea quien sea, si se te hubiera asignado matar al mismo Potter tú lo harías pues te lo ordena una persona más poderosa que tú una persona que te puede impulsar a la gloria – dijo Lucius – Escúchame Draco antes de que vuelvas a entrar a la escuela quiero ver el cadáver de Snape, hazlo por la familia Malfoy, si no lo veo, olvídate de que perteneces a está familia tendrás que hacer algo más grande para volverte a ganar el lugar en la familia

Tras las últimas palabras de Lucius este salio de su oficina dando un portazo, a unos pasos después se escucho un "crack" lo que significaba que había desaparecido. Draco se desplomo en el suelo, aun seguía temblando, se encontraba sudando y ahora tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Señora Malfoy voy a buscar a Draco escucho como Lucius desapareció – dijo Harry quien estaba con Narcisa que le había entregado su regalo de cumpleaños

- Harry, por favor, se la situación de las cosas, por favor cuida a Draco el no es muy fuerte, el es muy sensible no entiendo por que se metió en esto, quizás por presión de Lucius o algo relacionado, pero por favor cuídalo – dijo Narcisa que por un momento detuvo a Harry, el moreno asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras

Harry entro al despacho de Lucius, pudo observar la indefensa forma de su amigo, sentado en el suelo, empapado de sudor, temblando y un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Harry se acerco a Draco, lo ayudo a levantarse, se aferro a el con un gran abrazo, estaba un poco más calmado

- Vamos Draco, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Harry consolando a su amigo – discúlpame a mi también, pero lo ago por tú bien seguro y lo puedes hacer

Se encontraba descubriendo al verdadero Draco, al inocente niño que había descrito Narcisa, indefenso, sensible, veía su rostro tras esa mascara que Lucius le había obligado a usar.

Durante todo ese día Draco se había encerrado en su habitación de Gridmud Place sin decir ninguna palabra, Sirius preguntaba que ¿Qué le pasaba? Harry le contesto que no sabía lo más seguro era que estaba así por las bebidas del día anterior, gracias a dios al siguiente día se encontraba como siempre todo animoso y con ganas de ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur para criticar a los Weasley

- Por las barbas de merlín ¿este es lugar donde viven los Weasley? – pregunto Draco impresionado bueno más bien asqueado al ver la madriguera, acababan de aparecer ahí, el jardín estaba muy bien arreglado pero claro nunca a la altura de un Malfoy

Caminaron hasta la entrada del jardín donde se encontraban Ron, Fred y George acomodando a la gente, estos hicieron una especie de mueca de disgusto al ver a Harry y Draco acercarse. Como era de costumbre estos chicos iban vestido con las mejores marcas, Harry como siempre un tanto extravagante pero muy elegante y Draco iba clásico y elegante como de costumbre

- ¿De que parten vienen? ¿Del novio o la novia? – pregunto Fred

- Del novio – contesto Sirius

- De la novia – contestaron Harry y Draco al uniso, unos segundos después que Sirius – Creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos vayamos del lado de Fleur ella nos invito es lo más educado – dijo Harry – Al igual que tú del lado de Bill

- Sabía que Bill no había podido haberlo invitado a ustedes, no tiene tan mal gusto para las amistades – dijo Ron en voz baja, comentario que Harry escucho pero decidió no hacerle caso

- Si es lo más educado – respondió Sirius

Fred guiaba a Sirius a su lugar mientras que a Ron se le había encargado de llevar a Harry y Draco, el rubio miraba lo que era la madriguera con cierto asco al igual que la ropa que llevaba puesta Ron.

- Si tanto te molesta el lugar no hubieras venido Malfoy juro que tú presencia no hace mucha falta – dijo Ron enojado

- Créeme Weasley que si no fuera Fleur la que me hubiera invitado no habría venido aquí a este lugar donde habitan ustedes y menos ahora al saber como es – dijo Draco, Ron se contuvo las ganas de golpearlo solo les señalo su lugar y se aparto de ahí.

Les había tocado una mesa donde se encontraban Viktor Krum, Cedric Digory, un amigo de Viktor, dos chicas francesas al parecer habían estudiado con Fleur, Cedric iba acompañado por su prima Mina y ahora se habían unido Harry y Draco.

- ¿Qué somos la mesa de los campeones? – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba

- Harry Potter – dijo Viktor – Ya tres años sin vernos ¿verdad? ¿Dime como has estado?

- Nada nuevo todo como siempre, voy a empezar mi ultimo curso en Hogwarts este año, que más tengo que decir estoy como capitán del equipo de quidditch de slytherin, prefecto y ahora premio anual es lo más relevante en mi vida – dijo Harry un tanto modesto

- No seas modesto Potter, no creas que no me e enterado – dijo Cedric quien entro en la platica – nivel 65 en hechizos, tienes una propuesta para que saliendo de Hogwarts de una a los tornados, intentaron subirte de año nuevamente, además has participado en varios concurso académicos dime ¿a que se debe que no te quieres adelantar?

- ¿Nivel 65? Yo tengo un nivel 40 de magia y me dicen que es alto, vaya que enminecia, además invitación para los Tornados es el mejor equipo de Inglaterra – dijo Viktor

- ¿A que se debe que no me quiera adelantar? Pues a mis amigos yo quiero terminar la escuela con ellos, dime Cedric se que estas estudiando ¿Qué estudias?- pregunto Harry

- Nada del otro mundo estudio leyes mágicas, según mis allegados en una buena carrera para mí por mi diplomacia – dijo Cedric tras una risa

La ceremonia paso ahora se encontraban sirviendo la cena, Harry había aprovechado un poco para coquetear con las chicas de la mesa, Draco también había coqueteado un poco, ahora la mesa de los campeones se encontraba en chiste y chiste mientras ciertos Gryffindor los observaban.

- Me imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que adorables invitados tenemos – dijo Ron mientras observaba – Un pelón odioso, un niño bonito, un tipo "perfecto", un niño rico y bueno de las chicas no me quejo mucho, pero claro todos estos increíbles invitados son gracias a Fleur

- Era obvio que ellos iban a estar aquí lo sabía de ante mano – dijo Ginny – Fleur se cartea con Potter, Krum y Digory desde el torneo de los tres magos al menos una vez al mes, no podían faltar a su boda

- Ginny pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? No estarás… - dijo Hermione

- Bueno si lo hice, estuve revisando su correspondencia pero vamos era inevitable quería saber con que personas se casaba mi hermano – se excuso Ginny, Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente

- No se como pueden estar aquí Potter y Malfoy, después de lo que dijo Potter fue una confesión lo que dijo en Hogwarts, no se como la orden lo permite – dijo Ron un tanto enojado

- ¿A que te refieres Ron? – pregunto Ginny un tanto sacada de onda no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su hermano

- Perdón Ron, perdón Ginny, disculpen por hacer esto, soy tan egoísta solo pienso en mi, además no les dije nada hasta ahora y ni siquiera se los estoy diciendo – dijo Hermione tenía la voz quebrada, los ojos llorosos, esta se recargo en el hombro de Ron

- Hermione ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué lloras? No te entiendo – dijo Ron un tanto preocupado

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Potter? Que saliera del país, que me alejara muy pronto iba a ser muy peligroso estar aquí los hijos de muggles, mis padres están viviendo en Nueva Orleáns y no tardare en irme yo, pedí mi transferencia al instituto Mayfair de Nueva Orleáns… discúlpenme por decírselos hasta ahora pero no sabía como decirlo – dijo Hermione, su maquillaje se iba corriendo poco a poco por las lagrimas

- No se si lo que haya dicho Potter sea para bien tuyo o solo para quitarte del camino pero como veo las cosas se están poniendo feas, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo en cuanto irte a estudiar a Nueva Orleáns – dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga – Tarde o temprano Herms yo te lo hubiera sugerido por que creo que la cosa se va a poner más fea

- ¿Cuándo de vas? – pregunto Ron un tanto seco

- Hoy a las 12 de la noche sale mi vuelo para allá, McGonagall me recomendó que tomara transporte muggle – dijo Hermione ahora ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Ginny era un tanto difícil entender sus palabras debido a que estaba llorando – Discúlpenme no sabía como decirlo, soy una egoísta, solo pensé en mi bien, no pensé en como estarían ustedes

- No llores Hermione, nosotros estaremos bien, ven vamos adentro se te ha corrido el maquillaje – dijo Ginny que trataba de llevarse a Hermione dentro de la madriguera

Ron se quedo ahí parado sin decir una palabra, no le cabía en la cabeza que Hermione se iba a ir, lo iba a abandonar después de todo lo que pasaron juntos ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Por qué? Eso no era justo, si era una egoísta solo pensó en su bien pero nunca pensó en como se sentiría el Ron Weasley.

Tras haber terminado la ceremonia, el vals de los novios, y de que todos los parientes Weasley la felicitaran Fleur Delacour Weasley se acercaba a la mesa de los "campeones" a saludar a sus amigos (pues los chicos no se habían podido acercar a Fleur debido a tanta gente) y como campeona que fue de Beuxbatons a formar parte de la mesa de los campeones.

- Hermosa pensé que no te podría saludar en toda tú boda – dijo Harry que de inmediato al ver a Fleur se levanto para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo. Los demás integrantes de la mesa se quedaron callados al notar que Harry saludaba muy cariñosamente a la chica, todos sabían que habían sido novios durante el año del torneo, y la manera en que el siempre se había dirigido a Fleur durante su noviazgo era "Hermosa" - Intente acercarme al menos dos veces donde estabas pero tanta gente no me lo permitía

- Pues aquí estoy – dijo Fleur con una sonrisa en los labios – Hola a todos me disculpo _ pog no podeg habeg _ venido antes

- Me apuñalaste gachamente por la espalda Fleur ¿invitarme a tú boda? Eso si que fue un golpe bajo, en la ceremonia estaba a punto de decir; yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta unión – dijo Harry sonriendo, Fleur se rió

- Vamos _ Haggy _ tú sabías de mi relación con Bill desde hace mucho, hasta me diste consejos – rió Fleur

- Lo se, lo se hermosa un gran error pero ¿que más hay que hacer? – Dijo Harry - Vamos siéntate – Harry se dio unas palmadas en las piernas

Fleur no tomo lugar en una silla si no que se sentó en las piernas de Harry (como en algunas ocasiones hizo) y paso su mano por el cuello del chico ahora que era más grande se sentía más cómoda. Draco miro preocupado a Harry, tras esto Viktor, Cedric y el intercambiaron miradas de preocupación era Harry Potter a el no le importaba si era la boda de la chica o no el iba a hacer lo que le diera su gana, las amigas de Fleur también cruzaron miradas de preocupación auque eran menos preocupantes, para que Fleur se casara necesitaba estar realmente enamorada así que no iba a hacer nada.

- _ Pego Haggy _ recuerda que _ ahoga _ soy una mujer casada solo somos amigos – dijo Fleur con una inocente sonrisa en los labios

- Se desde hace mucho que ya no eres mía hermosa – dijo Harry

Sirius observaba no desde muy lejos la mesa de los campeones, le agradaba que el Harry serio, frió desapareciera al menos por un rato y que saliera el Harry bromista, alegre, coqueto pero no le parecía del todo bien que se pusiera a coquetear con la novia de la boda.

La boda terminó, ya casi todos habían regresado a su casa, Ginny y Ron habían ido a dejar a Hermione al aeropuerto auque Ron estaba un tanto distante además de eso estaba un poco ebrio. Llegando a la madriguera aun no concluía la fiesta pero ya casi, Ron se adueño de una botella de whisky y se fue a beber a la sala.

- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces? ¿Esa botella estaba llena? – dijo Molly quien entro a la sala cuando ya los invitados se estaba yendo y vio a Ron sentado en la sala bebiendo de una botella de whisky a la mitad

- ¿Y que si lo estaba? – contesto Ron con indiferencia

- ¿Cómo que, que si lo estaba? ¿Cómo me hablas así ¡Soy tu madre!? – dijo Molly furioso

- ¡Tengo una maldita vida tan perfecta! Mi mejor amiga una persona que adoro se va de un día para otro a estudiar al otro lado del mundo y me lo dice el mismo día que se va ¡Que genial! Luego a una de las pocas mujeres que me han atraído se casa con mi hermano ¡NO PUEDO TENER UNA VIDA MÁS PERFECTA! – dijo Ron, Molly ya se veía un tanto asustada con la mano llamo a Arthur que estaba ahí cerca y Ginny quien estaba con su padre lo siguió para ver que pasaba – A no mi vida si puede ser más perfecta, hay una guerra, los mortífagos nos intentaran matar cada vez que tengan oportunidad y eso no es todo, ¡No tenemos ni un mísero centavo!

- Ron por favor cálmate – dijo Arthur en tono firme, este se acerco a su hijo quien se cayó en sus brazos llorando, de coraje, odio, miedo o tristeza quizás – Tranquilo hijo ven vamos a que duermas un poco todo se pasara.

Draco y Harry entraron a su habitación, ahora Draco no iba tan ebrio había aprendido la lección de cómo te sientes al día siguiente de una borrachera así que no quería volver a sentirse así

- Me alegra que no haya pasado nada, en cualquier momento pensé que te echarías en cima de Fleur – dijo Draco mientras se ponía la pijama

- Esta bien que soy pero no tanto aparte era su boda – dijo Harry

- Más bien parecía que ella se había casado con tigo, se pasaron todo el tiempo coqueteando – dijo Draco tras estas palabras hubo un silencio de unos cinco minutos – Harry lo voy a hacer – dijo Draco aun un tanto confuso, el moreno arqueo las cejas ante estas palabras no sabía que era lo que su amigo iba a hacer

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Harry un tanto confuso

- Terminar con Snape, si es que no tengo otra opción lo único que me queda es cumplir con mi misión – dijo Draco

- ¿Y que te llevo a esta decisión? – pregunto Harry

- Yo tendré mis razones – contesto Draco, de inmediato a Harry se le vino a la cabeza Lucius Malfoy y la manera en como había dejado a Draco, eso era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión

Los días pasaron Draco estaba saliendo mucho ya se le veía muy poco en la casa, en cuanto a Harry había vuelto a ser el chico frió, serio que solo hablaba con su serpiente, pues bien si no se le veía hablando con Draco hablaba con Akasha y si no era con Akasha se encerraba en su mundo de libros e investigación, ya muy pocas veces platicaba con Sirius.

Faltaba tan solo unos 10 días para el regreso a Hogwarts Severus Snape se encontraba en la casa de las hilanderas, leía tranquilamente un libro no tenía mucho de que preocuparse cuando un patronus en forma de anguila interrumpe en medio de su sala, Snape deja el libro a un lado para escuchar el mensaje que este patronus traía.

- ¡Profesor Snape! Me han atrapado no se quien es, solo salí a Hogsmead a comprar un par de cosas, creo que estoy en la casa de los gritos… por favor ayúdeme – dijo el Patronus era la desesperada voz de Draco Malfoy

Snape sabía que a principios de este verano Draco había sido secuestrado por Moody ¿Era posible que se hubiera escapado de San Mungo para volver a secuestrar a Draco? Conociendo a Moody si era posible, no había tiempo para llamar a la orden necesitaba ir rápido a la casa de los gritos, dio un salto de donde estaba y se desapareció.

Snape apareció a las afueras de la casa de los gritos, entro cautelosamente empezó a registrar las habitaciones una por una, no había nada hasta que llego a la habitación de la planta más alta, ahí a la luz de la luna se podía distinguir un chico rubio, atado con cuerdas mágicas, se intentaba mover pero cada vez que se quería mover sentía un fuerte dolor como si le dieran descargas eléctricas y en la ventana se podía distinguir una silueta, una silueta.

- ¡Suéltelo! ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Snape no acercándose mucho a la silueta solo apuntando de lejos.

- ¡Expeliarmus! ¡Bombarda! – exclamo una voz detrás de Snape, estos hechizos hicieron que la varita de Snape saliera volando y cayera en manos de esa persona y que fuera aventado muy fuerte sobre las paredes haciendo que se diera golpes severos y se rompiera un brazo – Lo siento mucho es mi deber

- Draco ¿tú? Entonces ¿Qué era todo…? – dijo Snape muy sorprendido al ver que era Draco Malfoy el que lo había atacado

- Era ilusiones tú me las enseñaste - dijo Draco tenía la voz quebrada - Lo siento es mi deber, es mi misión y no me queda otra opción

Draco estaba frente a Severus con la varita en alto la mano temblorosa, la voz quebrada no podía hacerlo, cuando de pronto miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente, miles de voces escuchaba, ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Mediocre! ¿Y piensas que me enorgulleces? Lo único que haces es poner en vergüenza a la familia, ¡No tienes agallas! No vales nada por que no haces nada

- ¡BASTA PADRE! YO SI PUEDO – grito Draco furico – ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo verde salio de su varita y pego en Severus Snape que al recibir este rayo cayó completamente. Draco no tardo en caer de rodillas, estaba furioso con el, con su padre, no se lograba perdonar por que había hecho eso pero si no lo hacía su padre lo odiaría, lo único que el quería era ser un orgullo para su padre no una vergüenza. Unos leves aplausos se escucharon desde la puerta de la habitación

- Discúlpame por haberte hecho pasar este dolor Draco pero era necesario, ya lo has hecho vamonos ¿quieres? No te atormentes más con esto – dijo Harry quien entro a la habitación y levanto a su amigo

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunto Draco

- Dejaste muchas pistas sabes, pero no te preocupes ya me e encargado de borrarlas- dijo Harry guiñando el ojo

**Hola de nuevo aquí nos vemos con este nuevo capitulo, quizás se pregunten por que se llama días húmedos alo mejor muchos ya lo saben pero igual les digo, decidí llamarlo días húmedos pues en este capitulo hay muchas lagrimas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos veremos en el próximo capitulo ya los chicos entraran a Hogwarts por última vez y haber que nuevas sorpresas nos encontramos **


	31. ¿Hay testigos?

**Capitulo XXXI: ¿Aquí hay testigos?**

Del la casa de los gritos Harry y Draco aparecieron en el apartamento de Londres. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche, no era seguro ir a Gridmud Place, Draco se encontraba mal y no tenía una excusa lógica para decirle a Sirius por que estaba así.

Entraron al departamento, Draco iba en su estado de vegetal, aquel estado que Harry odiaba tanto, no hablaba, no tenía la mirada perdida lo más que hacía era moverse y eso solo un poco, pues entrando se echo a uno de los sillones de la sala mientras tenía una miada perdida. ¿De verdad era tan débil Draco Malfoy? ¿No podía hacer nada sin que lo llevara a aquel estado? ¿Su mama lo tenía que estar cuidando todo el tiempo?

Harry tomo un poco del fino coñac de Lucius mientras se sentaba en uno de los banco del bar, observaba a Draco quien fingía que no lo veía, "… Eres un maldito Harry Potter, si es por tú culpa que está así, habiendo tantos mortífagos que elegir, tenías que elegir a Draco Malfoy tu mejor amigo y el más débil…" pensó Harry para el "… ¿Realmente estas haciendo lo correcto? Se supone que había vuelto a hacer la historia para evitar que Draco se convirtiera en el nuevo señor oscuro, ¿Y no estas haciendo tú eso? Claro que no, yo tengo el control del lado oscuro, no puede escalar mucho por que… yo soy el que me estoy convirtiendo en el nuevo Voldemort, ¡maldita sea! Tenía razón Hermione al decirme que sería muy peligroso volver, ahora estoy más que confundido, las cosas que alguna vez pensé que eran no son, y las que no eran son. ¿Qué hay de Dumbledore y Snape? Venías a salvar vidas no a acabar con ellas, pero de un lado Dumbledore y Snape no tenían opción, la varita de Dumbledore debía quedar en buenas manos mientras que Snape era un chismoso total…"

- Por lo menos estas mejor que la vez que hablaste con tú padre, ¿Lo recuerdas? No dejaste de sudar, temblar e incluso llorar ese día – dijo Harry sabía que era un comentario fuerte e incluso hiriente para le joven Malfoy, pero si servía para levantarlo un poco. Draco lo miro con cara de poco amigos y volteo a otro lado - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿De verdad fu tan fuerte para que hayas decidido acabar con la vida de Snape y ponerte en ese estado?

- Maldita sea Potter, si no fuera por ti nada de esto hubiera pasado - dijo Draco enojado

- Como dijo tú madre, eres pequeño y frágil, pero por lo menos no eres fácil presentas un poco de batalla, si fueras fácil serías un caso perdido – dijo Harry mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Fácil… - murmuro – Si no soy para nada fácil, al contrario de otros, más bien al contrario tuyo Harry

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Harry un tanto desconcertado, parecía que su amigo había salido de aquel estado vegetal, pero seguramente vendría de ahí una fuerte discusión

- Si me dijeran describe a Potter en una palabra, la palabra que escogería sería fácil, ninguna otra te queda mejor – dijo Draco, Harry arqueo las cejas aun no captaba el mensaje de Draco - ¿No entiendes? A ver si estas palabras te lo recuerda, tacos, cumpleaños, baño, Blaise…

- Con un carajo no pensé que recordaras eso – dijo Harry trata de mantener un tono serio – Estabas demasiado ebrio ese día, pero bueno supongo que cuando viste esa escena aun no lo estabas tanto, como ya te lo he dicho empezó Blaise

- Yo no dije nunca que no fue el, el que empezó, solo dije que Harry Potter es fácil cualquier tipa o tipo en su defecto tipo le alborota las hormonas pueden llegar a la cama esa misma noche – dijo Draco, tenía un tono malicioso en su voz al igual que un brillo en sus ojos, Harry lo miro por unos momentos a los ojos pero enseguida desvió la mirada, tenía razón y el no sabía ni donde esconderse

- ¿Por qué recuerdas esto?... reconozco mis defectos, más bien mis virtudes, soy un sex-symbol lo acepto y por eso recuerdas esto, por que estás celoso de Blaise - dijo Harry un tanto enojado, no se le ocurrió nada más que decir – ¡Estás celoso que me haya cogido a Blaise y no a ti! – exclamo, el brillo de los ojos y la sonrisa de Draco desapareció de su cara, al contrario de esto un tono blanco lo invadió haciendo que se viera sumamente pálido

- ¿Qué estas insinuado? – dijo Draco

- No insinúo nada, solo repito lo que dijiste la noche de mi cumpleaños, que tenías envidia, que no querías que me involucra con nadie ni siquiera con chicas, que me querías… - dijo Harry – Le contaste a Sirius lo maravilloso que te lo habías pasado en la fiesta de Slughorn gracias a dios no diste muchos detalles, ¿Por qué te la pasaste bien en esa fiesta? Fue por mi ¿no? Acéptalo te gusto – Harry ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía, sus palabras ya no las pensaba solo decía lo que sentía, lo que creía…

- ¿Qué me gustas? Si has sido tu el que has empezado todo esto, en la fiesta de Slughorn fuiste tú el que me beso, eso da a entenderse que yo te gusto – dijo Draco

- Y tu accediste a seguirlo haciendo, ambos tenemos culpa, – dijo Harry, el moreno no respondió a las ultimas palabras de su amigo - Tenía que encontrar una solución para callar tus replicas contra mi, cara de ángel

- Estaba ebrio en esa ocasión, no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo – dijo Draco

- No es pretexto como tú has dicho el alcohol da valor, que tal ahora que no tienes nada de alcohol encima – dijo Harry

Este se levanto del banco donde estaba sentado camino unos pasos hasta su amigo quien ya se había levantado del sofá, estaba ahí frente a el. Harry se aproximo a Draco con una mano sostenía su pequeña copa de coñac y con la otra sostenía la cara del rubio, delicadamente le dio un suave beso en los labios, no fue nada profundo, apenas y sus labios hicieron contacto, por un momento miro al rubio, ninguno de los dos iban a estar conformes con eso, aventó la copa hasta donde le alcanzo la mano, con una mano tomo la cara de Draco con la otra lo rodeo por la cintura mientras se sumergían en un profundo beso.

"… Maldita sea, mi orgullo esta en juego si sigo con esto Potter tendrá mas para… al demonio Harry también esta accediendo a esto, además es muy bueno…" pensó Draco

Rompió el beso un poco antes de que el aire se les hubiera terminado, se coloco detrás de Harry quien rápido se dio la media vuelta pensando que el rubio no quería continuar con eso pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Draco aventó a Harry quien quedo realmente impresionado, se sentó en sus piernas quien las tenía ligeramente separadas

- ¿Y que si me gustas? – murmuro Draco al oído de Harry

- ¿Y que si soy bi? – contesto Harry con una sonrisa picara en los labios

Regreso a los labios de Harry quien beso suavemente, tenía una mano en su cara mientras otra bajaba por su espalda, ambos chicos lo reconocían sobre todo Harry con ninguna chica había tenido una experiencia tan buena como la que estaba teniendo ahora.

- Veras como yo también puedo mandar – dijo Draco

- ¿Estas seguro? – contesto Harry

Harry se dio la media vuelta haciendo que Draco quedara acostado en el sofá, en cuatro patas estaba sobre el. Lo beso apasionadamente, todo era perfecto, todo era place, la habitación estaba a oscuras solo por la ventana se filtraba unos pocos rayos de una tenue luz de luna, la luna junto con las estrellas eran los únicos testigos de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, bueno no tanto mañana pues ya era un tanto tarde, a su lado se encontraba dormido Draco, semi-desuno al igual que el solo con los bóxer puestos, recordaba a la perfección los hechos de la noche anterior habían sido muy placenteros y eso que no había sido sexo en si, solo fue un faje algo subido de tono pero sexo no. Se levanto de donde estaba miro el reloj de la pared ya daban las 12:15, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de reflexionar lo que había pasado anoche, ni por que había pasado o por que lo propicio, ahora ya no le importaba mucho cual era su preferencia, todo eso era para perderse un poco de la realidad, era tiempo de volver a la vida real y enfrentar lo que pasaba.

Un rato más tarde, Sirius, Remus y Tonks iban llegando a la madriguera, ya daban más del medio día y Sirius no sabía nada de Harry la ultima vez que lo había visto fue el día pasado como a las 6 de la tarde. Esa mañana Remus Lupin le había comunicado a su amigo que encontró en la casa de los gritos el cuerpo de Snape cosa que hizo a Sirius que se preocupara más quizás los mortífagos tenían a Harry

- Buenos días – saludaron Remus, Sirius y Tonks al entrar, varios miembros de la familia Weasley estaban comiendo tales eran como Ron y Ginny

- Bueno días ¿Por qué no se sientan a comer algo?- sugirió Molly

- Gracias por la invitación, verdaderamente me muero de hambre hoy no hice nada de desayunar – dijo Sirius quien tomo asiento, Ron estaba "leyendo" el profeta

- ¿A que se debe eso Sirius? – pregunto Molly mientras le servía un gran plato de una apetitosa comida

- Pues no llegaron los chicos a dormir, como los estuve esperando me dormí hasta tarde y por eso me levante tarde, luego ya llegaron Remus y Tonks y nos venimos para acá como veras… - contesto Sirius

- Son Harry y Draco los que no llegaron a dormir ¿no? – Pregunto Molly - ¿Draco también vive con tigo Sirius?

- Si y no, de hecho se podría decir que Harry vive pero no vive con migo – dijo Sirius- Esos dos nunca se separan, cambian de residencia continuamente, pueden pasar viviendo unas semanas en la mansión de los Malfoy, otras en el apartamento de Londres, en la casa de playa, yo que se y como en todos lugares tiene ropa, habitaciones, lo necesario para estar…

- Si apenas son unos niños, no deberías darle tanta libertad Sirius, y digo de ambos Draco y Harry pues estoy segura que ese chico convive más con tigo que con sus propios padres – dijo Molly - ¡AYYYY!!!! POR MERLÍN…

Molly grito horrorizada al ver que una serpiente de un metro de largo y 15 centímetros de ancho se paseaba por la cocina de su casa, todos voltearon hacía la dirección donde Molly grito y pudieron ver a la serpiente, que Sirius reconoció enseguida.

- ¿Akasha? – Dijo Sirius sorprendido al ver a la mascota de Harry ahí – Es la mascota de Harry no se que demonios hace aquí

- Y ver la mascota de Potter en nuestra casa no es lo más relevante de este día esperen a que lea esto – dijo Ron – "…Hoy en la mañana se a encontrado el cuerpo de Severus Snape profesor de Hogwarts en la casa de los gritos…"

- A eso era a lo que veníamos precisamente, fui yo el que descubrió el cuerpo cuando llegue ayer por mi transformación – dijo Lupin

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué harían eso? – dijo Molly un tanto preocupada

- Seguramente fueron los mortífagos y por que, vamos hay mil razones para querer matar a Snape – dijo Ron

- Hablando de los mortífagos será mejor que me vaya, necesito localizar a Harry como dije no lo veo desde ayer en la tarde, no hay señal de el – dijo Sirius – Me preocupa que los mortífagos lo vayan a tener

- Pero ¿los mortífagos? Tienen meses que no hay un ataque de ellos – hablo Ginny

- Si quizás no hay por el momento ataques públicos, pero quien sabe cuantas cosas a escondidas hayan hecho, solo fíjate en todas las personas desaparecidas – dijo Remus Lupin - ¿A dónde iras Sirius?

- Iré a buscarlos al apartamento de Londres, quizás ahí estén, bueno nos vemos luego – dijo Sirius quien desapareció

Harry y Draco acababan de salir del apartamento. Caminaban por Londres muggle, ninguno de los dos comentaba nada acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en esos momentos solo se preocupaban de terminarse sus hot dog y platicar sobre si irían a los mundiales de quidditch del año que venía

- ¿Si aceptaras la oferta de los Tornados? – pregunto Draco, recordándole a su amigo que el equipo de quidditch los Tornados lo habían invitado unirse a ellos cuando terminara Hogwarts

- No lo se, también ya tengo plaza en la academia de alquimia y trabajar media jornada en el ministerio aun no recuerdo bien de que me ofrecieron – dijo Harry- Pero seamos sinceros ahora que el señor oscuro se alza todo se va a cambiar queramos o no

- De eso tienes mucha razón, ahora que dices del señor oscuro ¿nos están llamando no? – dijo Draco al sentir ardor en su brazo izquierdo

- Así es, será mejor que nos vayamos si no ya vez como se pone Bellatrix- dijo Harry

Unos momentos más tarde los chicos aparecieron en la mansión Lestrange, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, ahora Draco se sentía mucho más seguro que la última vez que había tomado lugar junto con su padre.

- Al fin el niño dorado se digna a aparecer – dijo Bellatrix al ver a Harry sentado despreocupado de la vida

- No me habían llamado, ¿Qué quieren que haga? – respondió Harry indiferente

- No se trata de que solo nosotros te llamemos a ti Potter, se supone que eres tú el que debe buscar a los demás, ¿no estás tú cargo? Se supone que tú debes idear los planes, tú debes hacer estoy y aquello… - dijo Bellatrix

- Ya Bella bájale al drama y dime ¿Para que es esta reunión? – pregunto Harry

- Para algo muy importante Potter, a llegado Nagini al parecer trajo un paquete para ti y un mensaje muy importante que solo tú puedes entender, ya que eres el que habla parsel – dijo Bellatrix, una gran serpiente salio de la nada, subió a la mesa del comedor parándose frente a Harry

_- ¿Que es lo que pasa Nagini? – pregunto Harry a la serpiente _

_- El señor oscuro me ha mandado con un mensaje y un paquete para ti Potter, el mensaje es que hagan un ataque público – dijo Nagini _

_- ¿Un ataque publico? Pensé que no le gustaba el exhibicionismo pero dime ¿a que se refiere con un ataque público? – dijo Harry _

_- Sencillo Potter, mostrarse en no se el caldero chorreante, lanzar unos hechizos aquí y acá, llevarse a unos sangre sucia, propósito demostrar que nosotros mandamos… - dijo Nagini _

- _¿Para cuando lo quiere? – pregunto Harry un poco extrañado por la petición de Voldemort auque no era por que extrañarse a el señor oscuro le gustaba sentirse alabado y más que los demás _

_- Yo me iré de aquí en 24 horas y quiere que le lleve el informe de cómo fue el ataque, así que sería para ahora – dijo Nagini – Por cierto en la mesa de allá hay un paquete que te manda el señor tenebroso quiere que lo uses- bajo de la mesa y despareció _

- Lo que dijo fue que, el señor tenebroso quiere que hagamos un ataque publico a que se refiere con eso, quiere que nos presentemos en un lugar publico lancemos un par de hechizos, nos llevemos a unos sangres sucia con el propósito de mostrar quien manda, lo quiere para hoy – dijo Harry los mortífagos lo contemplan con atención – Bellatrix me puedes dar el paquete que trajo Nagini

Bella inmediato le pasó a Harry el paquete que había traído Nagini. Harry lo abrió con cuidado, se dio cuenta que este paquete contenía unas ropas negras, similares a las que el usaba como mortífago solo que están eran más lujosas, tenían bordados de hilos de plata y la capa para abrocharse tenía un bonito broche de oro blanco, dos serpientes entre lazadas, también venía una mascara al igual que las ropas era más lujosa que la anterior de Harry, entre estás ropas y la máscara venía un nota.

_Potter este es tú nuevo traje lo usara de ahora en adelante, no es solo bonito y costoso, si no también tiene la capacidad de hacerse invisible y es inmune a varios encantamientos_

- Mi nuevo traje aclaro – aclaro Harry las dudas de los demás – Tenemos que hacer el ataque hoy ¿Qué hora es?

- Dan las tres y quince ¿A que hora estaría bien? – dijo un mortífago

- Algo así como a las cinco, el callejón diagon esta lleno a esta hora, es un buen lugar para nuestra presentación – dijo Harry

Sirius fue al apartamento de Londres al comprobar que no había nadie, se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy, sabía que si la desaparición de Harry había sido obra de los mortífagos no encontraría muchas noticias en ese lugar pero por lo menos podría hablar con Draco. Sirius toco la puerta un elfo domestico diciéndole que los chicos no estaban ahí, solo se encontraba su ama, el animago accedió a ver a Narcisa

- Sirius Black ¿Mi querido primo Sirius Black? Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿20 años quizás? – dijo Narcisa cuando Sirius entro a la estancia

- Quizás 20 años o un poco más – respondió sin mucha alegría – Narcisa venía a preguntarte algo ¿No han venido hoy aquí Harry y Draco? Ayer no llegaron a dormir

- No hoy no han venido, se que Draco estaba viviendo con tigo gracias por cuidarlo aunque creo que no lo estás haciendo muy bien si no sabes donde están – dijo Narcisa

- No es mi culpa que tengas tan mal educado a tú hijo Narcisa, sale sin avisar si quiera a donde va o cuando regresa – dijo Sirius un tanto ofendido – Creo que si no sabes nada de ellos ya no tengo nada que hacer así, no se como no te puedes preocupar por tú hijo, has yo estoy preocupado por el

- Claro que me preocupo por Draco pero me preocupo cuando se que esta en peligro o algo parecido, pero si se que anda con Harry deduzco que todo se encuentra bien – dijo Narcisa

Daban las 5 en punto, los mortífagos estaban listos para "su ataque publico" Harry llevaba su nuevo traje, negro bordado con hijos de plata, broches de serpiente y aquella mascara, lucia realmente atractivo cualquier chica que lo viera quisiera descubrir el rostro tras esa mascar, claro si lo viera en una situación que no atentara contra su vida.

- Solo se lanzaran hechizos que no dañen en forma muy severa, solo yo puedo decidir que sangre sucia nos llevaremos, hay que terminar esto rápido no debe haber errores, es hora de irnos – dijo Harry

- Parece como si quisieras proteger a esos sangre sucia Potter- dijo Mcnair

- Quieres cerrar la boca Mcnair, no vamos a hacer una matanza, como dijo el señor tenebroso solo una presentación ¿entiendes? Además no hay por que darte explicaciones a ti – dijo Harry enojado

Los mortífagos desaparecieron y aparecieron en pleno callejón diagon, estaba lleno la gente empezó a gritar a correr para todos lados, los mortífagos empezaron a lanzar hechizos sin dirección al contrario de Harry este caminaba sin una dirección fija, podía distinguirse muy bien de los otros, Harry busca a sus dos victimas tenía que encontrar a dos sangres sucias para secuestrarlos auque no lo quisiera hacer lo tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué carajo es lo que quieren? – dijo Fred Weasley a un lado de el estaba su gemelo George, ambos se habían puesto al tiro con el Harry desprevenido

- Apártense, a ustedes no les haré nada – dijo Harry en un tono calmado ni siquiera estaba en guardia

- ¡Rictusempra!- exclamo George quien le lanzo este hechizo a Harry, pero el hechizo no le hizo nada a Harry si no que reboto dándole a George

Duraron uno 15 minutos en el callejón diagon, Harry tomo a una mujer de unos 25 años y a un anciano como rehenes eran las personas que se iba a llevar, los aurores no llegaron hasta que los mortífagos se habían ido, el ataque en publico había salido de maravilla, ahora el mundo mágico sabía quien tenía el control.

Después del ataque Harry y Draco decidieron regresar a Gridmud Place por fin habían tomado conciencia de que ayer se habían salido sin decir nada, no habían regresado a dormir, ya tenían 24 horas de desaparecidos lo más seguro sería que lo estarían buscando. Al fina Harry ya ni siquiera se preocupo por el destino de las personas que había capturado de igual manera cualquier otras dos hubieran sufrido esa suerte

- ¿Dónde estas? Me tenían preocupado ¿Cómo se les ocurre irse así? – dijo Sirius a los chicos cuando entraron a la casa

- Lo sentimos nos fuimos a Paris ayer en la noche a un antro, pero ya estábamos muy… para regresarnos así que pasamos la noche allá – dijo Harry

- Hubieran enviado una carta por lo menos, no se vuelva a ir así, me tenían preocupado sobre todo por como están los tiempos ahora – dijo Sirius

- Lo sentimos no lo volvemos a hacer es solo que en ese momento no se nos ocurrió pero no nos volvemos a salir así – dijo Draco

- Por favor no lo hagan que de verdad casi me da un paro cardiaco – dijo Sirius

Los días pasaron las cosas se encontraban muy feas en el mundo mágico, la muerte de Severus Snape, el ataque de los mortífagos todo seguido eso era grave, se notaba que el ministerio no tenía el control de la situación eso no era nada bueno. Remus y Tonks se encontraban en un bonito café muggle discutiendo un poco lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y otras situaciones.

- Lo se Remus apenas nos acabamos de casar y ya vamos a estar tiempo separados, pero creo que por un lado es bueno si no aceptaba esto pronto tendría que dejar de trabajar y sabes que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, además Sirius necesita un poco de compañía sensata – dijo Tonks

- En eso tienes mucha razón, me da miedo que este en Hogwarts, va a sufrir muchas desilusiones, durante el tiempo que estuve en Hogwarts conocí un poco a Harry y no es ni la mitad de lo que Sirius piensa de el y eso que cuando yo lo conocí estaba en 3 año, ahora esta en 7º curso es peorcito además ¿recuerdas las conversaciones que te enseñe? Parece que no se trae algo del todo bueno - dijo Remus

- No entiendo como no se da cuenta de lo que pasa con Harry, no solo es sus ideas oscuras, si no la manera en la que anda el chico hace todo lo que quiere no tiene limites – dijo Tonks

- El amor es ciego como lo sabes, Sirius quiere cree que Harry anda bien, que es una de las mejores personas del mundo, vamos por lo menos es un chico brillante ahí no lo puedo negar, pero tiene que dejar de creer que Harry anda bien, más bien que Harry es James – dijo Remus

Había llegado el día de partir a Hogwarts, Los chicos junto con Sirius ya se encontraban en el anden 9 ¾ como deber de prefectos debían ir uniformados al subir al tren, Harry se estaba colocando las insignias correspondientes

- Vaya con tantas insignias ya parezco niño explorador muggle – dijo Harry mientras se las colocaba – Es verdad llevo la de premio anual, prefecto, capitán de quidditch y aun me faltan las del club de de encantamientos y de pociones que no me las pienso poner hasta Hogwarts

- Ya, ya deja de presumir – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona – Será mejor que ya suban al tren ya casi dan las 11

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius – dijo Draco

- Bueno chicos que les vaya bien, creo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen – dijo Sirius le dio un abrazo a ambos chicos y luego subieron al tren

El viaje a Hogwarts fue cansado, más para Harry quien estuvo evitando a Blaise todo el viaje, incluso se puso a platicar con su club de fans, Blaise buscaba a Harry para algo más serio.

- ¡Hey! Apresúrate a llegar al gran comedor, no te quedes ahí parado – dijo Draco a Harry que se quedo parado en la puerta del vestíbulo

- Adelántate tú voy a las cocinas por algo que tomar muero de sed- dijo Harry, Draco asintió con la cabeza y se fue

Harry pasó en las cocinas alrededor de unos 20 minutos más o menos lo que duraba la selección, no le gustaba saludar y felicitar a los nuevos estudiantes era molesto, sabía que no se iba a librar de eso pero por lo menos no sería en ese momento que se encontraba tan cansado. Salio de las cocinas llevaba una cerveza de mantequilla, entro al gran comedor captando la mirada de unos cuantos estudiantes y de un par de profesores, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin al lado de Draco, no se fijo en nada ni siquiera en la mesa de profesores.

- Como iba diciendo, este año se integran dos nuevos profesores a Hogwarts, La profesora Nymphadora Tonks que estará impartiendo defensa contra las artes oscuras y el profesor Sirius Black quien impartirá Transformaciones… - dijo McGonagall

Al oír el anuncio de McGonagall, Harry volteo rápido a la mesa de profesores y ahí pudo ver a Sirius y Tonks sentados, se puso un tanto blanco, escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca, captando la atención de sus compañeros de slytherin. No era posible Tonks y Sirius lo iba a estar vigilando, con ellos aquí era muy probable que descubrieran que era un mortífago

**Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, les juro que no había tenido nada de inspiración, luego cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo se me hizo muy pesado, no se porque pero pensé que no lo iba a acabar. **

**Para el siguiente capitulo tengo varias ideas unas dos quizás ambas son muy diferentes, pero quiero saber de ustedes ¿Qué les gustaría ver? Aparte más Harry y Draco, quiero guiarme un poco por sus gustos ya que ahora tengo todo revuelto y no se me ocurre que pueda poner, o sea no se si me entiendan pero se me hace que mucho de lo que pienso no queda, en fin también debe ser por que esta semana se vienen los exámenes **

**Pasando a otra cosa, ya les di más Harry-Draco, ya no tenían alcohol encima, estaban totalmente conciente de sus actos, tengo que admitir que no fue muy explicito, muy descrito pero tampoco quiero irme mucho de una primera vez. Creo que esto lo que tengo que decir **

**Besos **

**Elisa ••**


	32. Entre sospechas y sorpresas

**Capitulo XXXII: Entre sospechas y sorpresas**

La cerveza que Harry había escupido lleno a un chico de 5º curso que lo miro con cara de pocos amigos cosa que a el moreno no le importo, el era Harry Potter podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, volteo nuevamente a la mesa de profesores tras ver Sirius y Tonks le dio un ataque de risa que no podía controlar. Estaba causando un alboroto en el gran comedor, riéndose descontroladamente, Draco tratando de calmarlo, el chico de 5º curso se quería ir sobre el pues pensaba que se estaba burlando, los amigos de este chico trataban de detenerlo. Todo el gran comedor tenía la mirada puesta en la mesa de slytherin, el centro de atención ya no era el nuevo profesor ex prisionero de azkaban si no los disturbios en la mesa de slytherin.

- Señor Potter ¿se podría controlar?, señor Jones no intente golpear al señor Potter, si no quieren empezar el año con castigos y puntos menos por favor contrólense – dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Si lo siento profesora… - dijo Harry que había podido parar de reírse, y se estaba acomodando en su asiento, Sirius arqueo las cejas tras el ataque de Harry no lograba comprender el por que de este.

- Como iba diciendo, el profesor Black y la profesora Tonks se integran a Hogwarts. Este es un año de cambios como se habrán dado cuenta, debido a que e tomado el puesto de directora además de dejar la clase de trasformaciones, tengo que dejar el puesto de jefa de casa de gryffindor quien es otorgado al profesor Black ya que es el único miembro del profesorado que perteneció a Gryffindor, así que los Gryffindor favor de dirigirse con el, si no hay más anuncios que decir ¡Que comience el banquete! – dijo McGonagall

Sirius estaba sentado al lado de Tonks, la verdad lo de jefe de casa no se lo esperaba, estaba realmente alegre nunca se imagino ser jefe de la casa donde había pertenecido cuando era estudiante.

- No entiendo por que esa reacción de Harry, ni por que llego tarde al comedor tardo más de 15 minutos- dijo Sirius un tanto desconcertado pero más que nada era para abrir un poco de conversación con Tonks

- No te preocupes mucho Sirius, es un adolescente como sabes, pienso que no lo le gusta saludar a los nuevos se quiere escapar un rato todos en fin es Harry Potter ¿Quién no lo quiere saludar? Y en cuento a que le dio un ataque de risa, no se fue por cualquier estupidez que le contaron ya sabes…

- Eso si, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Ni me diste tiempo para darme cuenta de que estábamos en Hogwarts – dijo Sirius mirando un poco raro a Tonks – Si te acabas de casar ¿no me digas que ya se separaron? Si debía de suponer Remus siempre riega todo…

- No, no es eso, estoy aquí por el trabajo, si no aceptaba esto en mi estado tendría que dejar de trabajar pronto y sabes que no soporto estar sin hacer nada, además Remus vendrá los fines de semana – dijo Tonks

- ¿Tú estado? No me digas que… hay por amor de dios, ¿tan rápidos son? Sabía que ese Remus era… pero lo tenía bien escondido – dijo Sirius, Tonks afirmo con la cabeza

Harry se había disculpado con Jones no era tan mal educado, ahora estaba cenando más bien intentando cenar puesto que todos los chicos de 1 curso se le acercaban para saludarlo, no solo de slytherin si no también de todas las casa.

- Por eso me salte la selección odio saludar, pero ya veo que es inevitable – dijo Harry – No puedo creer que Tonks y Sirius… todo se me hace va a ser más difícil teniendo en cuenta que ellos son aurores

- Supongo, malditos retos, pero espero que pronto todo ya se encuentre mejor – dijo Draco – ahora quiero saber ¿Qué fue ese ataque de risa? Con un carajo no te podías controlar

- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que fue, solo me dio así por que me dio – contesto Harry

Toda la cena estuvo tranquila nada nuevo, Harry quería observar la mesa de Gryffindor pero no alcanzaba a verla bien, desde hace un mes no veía a Akasha bueno si la había visto pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella, no tenía la misma idea si alguno de sus "ex amigos" había escuchado sus consejos. Al terminar la cena a diferencia de Dumbledore McGonagall solo dijo buenas noches y que se prepararan para las clases de mañana. Harry dejo que Draco se encargara de los chicos de primer curso en cuanto a el fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor

- ¡Weasley! – Grito Harry al ver a Ron pararse de la mesa junto con Ginny para guiar a los chicos de primer curso a la sala común - ¿Dónde esta Granger?- pregunto al no ver a la castaña

- ¿Te importa? – contesto Ron de mala gana

- Claro que me importa idiota si no, no estaría preguntando – dijo Harry

- Esta estudiando en Nueva Orleáns en el instituto Mayfair ¿ok? – dijo Ginny- Por que no simplemente le contestabas Ron y ya te dejabas de problemas

- ¿A quien le dices idiota? Pedazo de mierda… - dijo Ron sin escuchar los comentarios de su hermana, se acerco a Harry con la varita en alto, Harry no demoro en sacar su varita

- ¿Ya van a empezar?...señor Potter ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – dijo McGonagall acercándose a estos dos

- Creo que como premio anual es mi responsabilidad darle la bienvenida a los estudiantes nuevos de todas las casas – se excuso Harry

- Si señor Potter usted esta en lo correcto pero debió hacerlo en cuanto termino la selección y usted llego un tanto después de que había terminado esta así que por favor vaya a su sala común, mañana tiene permiso de hacer un convivió al terminar las clases con los alumnos de primer curso, de hecho no tiene permiso va a hacer un convivió – dijo McGonagall – buenas noches

- Si profesora buenas noches – dijo Harry un poco enojado y tomo camino hacía la sala común de slytherin

Sirius tomo camino a la sala común de Gryffindor aun no se lo creía era el nuevo jefe, tenía que ir a presentarse con los estudiantes, se sentía realmente excitado nunca imagino eso, se paro frente a la dama gorda

- Strenuum – dijo Sirius era la contraseña para entrar a la sala común

Había mucho ruido en la sala común pero en cuanto entro Sirius todos se callaron, el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral, observo detalladamente la sala común con una sonrisa boba miro el sillón que había frente a la chimenea, en ese instante muchos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, se echo en el sillón haciendo como que no hubiera nadie.

- ¡Ayy! – gritaron unas chicas de 3º curso un tanto horrorizadas que se encontraban cerca de Sirius, al escuchar los gritos de las chicas volvió a la realidad, se puso de pie y miro a los estudiantes

- Les pido una disculpa de pronto la sala común me trajo muchos recuerdo, en fin como ya saben soy el nuevo profesor de trasformaciones y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor Sirius Black, se que hace un par de años hubo unos incidentes con migo… pero bueno son cosas del pasado, errores, etcétera no hablemos de cosas feas – dijo Sirius, lucía realmente guapo, iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul cielo, arriba de estas prendas tenía una capa negra que la llevaba abierta, su cabello estaba suelto hasta los hombros, un mechón de pelo se le vino a la cara lo aparto con su mano tras esto hizo una sonrisa – Nunca e trabajado como profesor a decir verdad solo e estado como auror, creo que me va a gustar esto pero necesitare su ayuda para poderlo hacer mejor, quiero conocerlos a todos, ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Es usted casado? – pregunto una chica de sexto curso

- No soy soltero, en fin ¿Qué quieren hacer? Irse a la cama o jugar a algo para conocernos un poco – dijo Sirius lo ultimo con una sonrisa que decía no es nada bueno – les pregunto por a veces cuando llegan a Hogwarts o al menos yo así sentí, algunas veces no tenía ganas de hacer nada mientras otras quería empezar ya a divertirme con mis compañeros que no vi en verano

Los leones se la estaban pasando a lo grande, como era de esperarse habían optado por jugar, su jefe de casa realizó rondas de naipes explosivos, un juego parecido al domino y ajedrez mágico, la sala común de Gryffindor se había vuelto una especie de casino, todos los chicos se divertían con el profesor Black y las chicas querían estar en el equipo que el estaba. Slytherin también había cambiado de jefe de casa, las serpientes se encontraban sentadas en los cómodos sillones de piel de la sala común esperando a que su nuevo jefe de casa Horace Slughorn hablara.

- Como supongo que se deben haber enterado en el gran comedor e sido asignado como su nuevo jefe de casa, a la gran mayoría de ustedes los conozco tuve la oportunidad de impartirles clases el curso pasado, me agrada mucho el desempeño de la casa de Slytherin hasta el momento, tengo entendido que a ganado la copa de las casas 13 años consecutivos y la copa de quidditch 6 años consecutivos, vamos muy bien, este año no será la excepción – dijo Slughorn – Tengo que advertirles que este ciclo Gryffindor se nos presentara más fuerte ¿pero nos vamos a dejar vencer por lo leones? Claro que no señor, además tenemos al mejor estudiante de Hogwarts – miro a Harry este asintió con la cabeza – hasta el año pasado Gryffindor tenía una muy buena estudiante pero este año ya no se encuentra así que les llevamos ventaja como siempre, si no hay más que decir buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando, para fortuna de Harry, Blaise no se había aparecido por ahí esa mañana solamente su numeroso club de admiradoras pero eso estaba bien, todo estaba bien si Blaise no se unía al club de admiradores de Potter. Slughorn pasó repartiendo los horarios.

- Me preocupa que Sirius y Tonks se encuentren aquí – dijo Harry a Draco

- A mi no me preocupa tanto Sirius, pero si la loca de Tonks ¿la has visto como esta hoy? Lleva el pelo rosa pastel y los ojos del mismo color, esa loca siempre me quiere abrazar, pone mi reputación en riesgo – dijo Draco sin entender el mensaje de Harry

- No seas estupido Draco, a mi lo que me preocupa es que ellos dos son aurores, no se por que tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Tonks me vigila y Sirius no tardara en hacerlo – dijo Harry – De los abrazos… bueno ya casi ni te abraza no te hagas, por cierto ¿Cuál es la primera clase?

- Nos toca la primera hora trasformaciones, luego tenemos una hora libre de ahí vamos a Pociones, encantamientos dos horas libres, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y terminamos con Herbologia hoy tenemos pocas clases – dijo Draco

Harry y Draco se levantaron, iba a tomar camino para ir a clase, cuando Harry sintió una mano en su hombro, era Sirius el siempre lo llamaba así

- Justo vamos para su clase profesor Black, espero llegar temprano – dijo Harry quien se dio una media vuelta, observo a su padrino con una sonrisa este lo miro de la misma manera, los dos se empezaron a reír - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – su tono era ofendido

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo Sirius – Ayer ni me saludaste es más ni siquiera volteaste a verme

- Te había saludado en la mañana no encontraba la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente, en cuanto a voltear a verte… no me quiero ver aprovechado con mi padrino, ¿me entenderás? De por si muchos me odian por el favoritismo de los otros profesores hacía mi – dijo Harry, quien puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius, su complexión era muy parecida a la de su padrino aunque Harry era más delgado- Pero me impresiono más lo de Tonks que lo tuyo, entenderás que no me la imaginaba ver aquí tiene poco que se caso

- Esta embarazada – murmuro Sirius al oído de Harry, este puso cara de sorpresa – Vaya bonita argolla, no te la había visto – observo en la mano de Harry una argolla gruesa de oro blanco con pequeñas esmeraldas a su alrededor

- La tengo desde mi cumpleaños solo que no me la había puesto, me la regalo la madre de Draco – dijo Harry - ¿En verdad esta embarazada? ¿Tan rápidos son? – murmuro Harry, Sirius asintió con la cabeza

- Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Draco? – Pregunto Sirius, Draco quien estaba unos pasos detrás de Harry miro con malos ojos a Sirius – Lo siento Draco, es este niño que siempre me saca de donde estoy… - este sin decir ninguna palabra movió su cabeza negativamente

- Jefe de Gryffindor ¿eh? Vas a sufrir este curso con nuestra competencia en todos los aspectos – dijo Draco en tono malicioso

- Por las barbas de Merlín ayer no pude dormir con eso, ya no me atormente, es un gran lió apoyar a ustedes, apoyar a mi casa, apoyas a ustedes o a mi casa – dijo Sirius – Y más por que estás dos son las que tienen más grande revalidad, solo les pido que no vayan a terminar en golpes – los dos slytherin sonrieron maliciosamente

- Nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase, nos vemos allá – dijo Harry

Llegaron al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras aun se encontraba cerrado pero fuera de el estaba una gran fila de estudiantes, compartían clase con los leones, las chicas de Gryffindor discutían con las de slytherin luego ambas reían bobamente. La puerta del aula se abrió todas las chicas entraron corriendo para tomar asiento en las primeras filas, Harry y Draco pudieron alcanzar asiento en medio, no lograban comprender por que tanto alboroto. El lugar había cambiado de decoración, ya no estaba como el año pasado cuando lo tenía McGonagall, con un par de grandes jaulas y pizarrones ahora se encontraban vitrinas de todos los tamaños donde se efectuaban encantamientos, por ejemplo en una de ellas había una pequeña pelota con unos pocos picos y de pronto se convertía en un erizo andaba unos pasos y regresaba a su estado original, otra poseía una pequeña parvada de pájaros que al dar una vuelta todos desaparecían, una donde varios pollos se convertían en una vajilla y así cosas por el estilo. La puerta del salón se cerró, todos voltearon para atrás, era el profesor Black quien entraba, fue hasta el frente donde estaba su escritorio y miro el libro de 7º curso sin ganas.

- Bueno días, como ya saben soy su profesor de trasformaciones Sirius Black, como es lógico les impartiré la materia de trasformaciones VII – dijo Sirius quien se sentó en el escritorio – Estuve hablando un poco con la profesora McGonagall para saber más o menos que están viendo, lo que veremos en este ciclo será; la transfiguración de animales a objetos complejos, de objetos a animales, aparecer animales de la nada, transformación en tiempo, transfiguración de apariencia de una persona para esta clase les traeré a Tonks… y como olvidarlo los animagos , al oír los títulos y más a leerlos en su libro pueden sonar realmente difíciles y aburridos… - tomo el libro de trasformaciones y lo aventó hacía atrás - Nunca me gustaron los libros de Hogwarts, nos iremos en practica, pero antes de empezar la practica una pregunta ¿Cuál es la ley universal de la trasformación? Estoy más seguro que la saben – muchos se miraron entre si, otros buscaban en sus libros

- Todo es muy sencillo lo único que no se puede trasfigurar es la comida, ¿a que me refiero con esto? Puedes trasformar un tronco a un pedazo de pastel más sin embargo este no es alimento solo es un tronco que cambio de forma, al igual que si apareces un animal de la nada para comerlo, te servirá como cualquier otra cosa pero menos como alimento ya que es nada, claro existe la aparición pero eso es otra cosa- dijo Harry arto al ver que nadie respondía

- Bien dicho Harry, 5 puntos para slytherin – dijo Sirius, la mayoría de los Gryffindor lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

- Vamos a empezar mejorando el hechizo "avis" aparecer parvadas de pájaros, quiero ver pájaros grandes volando no pequeños periquitos – dijo Sirius- Empiecen los estaré evaluando

Draco y Harry se levantaron del su lugar, Harry observo el salón pensando en que podía aparecer, al otro extremo del salón apareció una avestruz que empezó a correr despavorida por todo el salón

- ¡Ey! He dicho algo que vuele desaparezcan esa avestruz que después va a empezar a hacer un desastre por no encontrar donde esconderse – dijo Sirius

Harry hizo un complicado movimiento de varita, de pronto aparecieron 4 águilas reales que planeaban por toda el aula, muchos de los estudiantes se quedaron un tanto impresionados al verlas, Sirius que caminaba por el salón supervisando a los estudiantes aplaudió fuertemente al ver las águilas, pues a decir verdad era muy difícil hacer aparecer a estos animales y más controlarlos.

- ¡Excelente Harry! 15 puntos para Slytherin – dijo Sirius, se sentía tan raro otorgando puntos a slytherin, y se sentía también un tanto favoritita al darle puntos a su ahijado de esa manera, pero no era favoritita Harry se merecía esos puntos

Momentos más tarde Draco había logrado aparecer unos cuervos, ahora que los dos amigos estaban desocupados, Sirius les había pedido que ayudaran un poco a los estudiantes que no podían hacerlo del todo bien, pero en vez de ayudarlos más bien los criticaban sobre todo Draco. Neville tenía problemas con el hechizo lo único que había logrado aparecer era un dodo recién nacido

- ¿Estas idiota Longbotton? Dijeron aparezcan un pájaro grande que pueda volar, para empezar ese no es un pájaro grande, en segundo lugar los recién nacidos no pueden volar y en tercer lugar ¡Un dodo nunca podrá volar! – dijo Draco de mala gana, Neville lo miró con odio pero no dijo nada, Sirius andaba por ahí cerca escucho el comentario de Draco

- Draco por favor, Haber Neville déjame ayudarte – dijo Sirius quien paso ayudando a Neville el tiempo que le quedaba de clase – Bien la clase se a terminado, deberes solo tienen que practicar lo de hoy a los que aun les falla, nos vemos mañana

Las dos siguientes horas que fueron pociones y una libre, Harry estuvo estudiando lo que era la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y un poco de Historia de la magia. Por los pasillos de lo único que se hablaba era de las clases de Sirius y Tonks, todos los comentarios positivos hacía ellos

- La clase del profesor Black es buena pero me pareció mucho más buena la de Tonks – dijo una chica de 4º de Hufflepuff

- ¡Como puedes decir eso! La clase de Sirius es mucho mejor que la de Tonks auque no puedo negar que la de ella es buena – contesto una de Gryffindor de 6º curso- Aparte Sirius es un bombón

- Eso si esta muy bueno, míranos diciendo eso de un profesor cuando no lo imaginamos, ¿Sirius? ¿Por qué le dices así? ¿Qué pasó con el titulo y luego por el apellido? – dijo la de Hufflepuff

- Obviamente le digo profesor en clase y todo, pero ayer ya nos desinhibimos en la sala común, llego a presentarse y a los 5 minutos la sala común era una sala de juegos, jugábamos ajedrez, naipes explosivos, todo eso – dijo la de Gryffindor

- ¡Que envidia! En esos momentos si me gustaría estar en Gryffindor – contesto la chica de Hufflepuff

Harry y Draco partieron temprano para la clase de Tonks, como se veía la cosa también iba haber embotellamiento para allá, cuando llegaron a la clase apenas los chicos de 1º curso (quien tomaron la anterior) iban saliendo del aula.

- ¡Hola chicos! Llegan temprano – saludo Tonks alegremente, con el look que llevaba ese día la hacía lucir mucho más joven de lo que era, su cabello estaba de un rosa pastel, muy lacio hasta la altura de los hombros, los ojos del mismo color, su piel muy blanca, iba vestida con una falda arriba de la rodilla de un rosa palo y franjas verticales de uno más fuerte, un suéter amarillo pastel y unos zapatos tipo muñeca, con ese look y esa ropa parecía una estudiante más

- Hola, si decidimos llegar temprano debido al tráfico que se ve venir – dijo Draco

- Hola, no te esperaba a ti aquí – dijo Harry movió la cabeza negativamente y de reojo vio el vientre de Tonks, mientras sonreía maliciosamente

- Ya te lo dijo Sirius, si es un chismoso nunca se puede quedar callado – dijo Tonks

- Igual tú no lo podrías ocultar, ya se nota un tanto y por la forma en que andas vestida y tu apariencia se sabe que traes algo –dijo Harry

- ¿de que es lo que hablan? – pregunto Draco un tanto confuso

- En 5 minutos empieza la clase, voy por algo ya regreso – dijo Tonks que fue rápido hacía su despacho

- Esta embarazada – murmuro Harry

A pesar de que la relación de Tonks y Harry no era del todo cerca, estos dos se llevaban muy bien, siempre se la pasaban platicando a gusto, se hacían un par de bromas, en fin se la llevaban. La clase empezó, la verdad Tonks daba las clases muy bien, relajadas, estaban viendo un poco de teoría pero al mismo tiempo iban a ver practica, esa clase era compartida con los Ravenclaw así que esta se la llevaban más relajada. Como era costumbre el moreno se estaba luciendo en la clase, no podía negarlo le encantaba lucirse auque los demás lo odiaran ese día slytherin ya llevaba ganados 50 puntos y todo gracias a Harry Potter.

- Profesora los miembros del consejo de Hogwarts piden que vaya Harry Potter para la sala de reuniones del 4º – dijo un chico de slytherin 3º curso quien entraba en el salón

- Si claro, adelante Harry – dijo Tonks

Harry tomo sus cosas y salió del salón para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones, nunca había estado ahí, sabía de su existencia gracias al mapa del merodeador pero nunca le había interesado mucho ir. Toco la puerta solo se escucho un simple adelante, cuando entro pudo ver una gran mesa de vidrio rectangular y sillones de piel como aquellos de las oficinas ejecutivas, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados por el consejo, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy y Yaxley.

- Tome asiento por favor señor Potter – dijo una mujer, Harry obedeció – Iré directo al grano, usted a sido llamado para ser asignado como "Presidente del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts" tiene que escoger a otros cuatro miembros cada uno de una respectiva casa, usted junto con esos 4 miembros formaran el consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts, las personas que vaya a elegir para que conformen el consejo deben tener los siguientes requisitos- saco una lista y empezó a leer, Harry aun se encontraba desconcertado – Deben ser alumnos de 5º año en adelante y tener como mínimo un promedio de 9.0 …

- ¿Consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts? – Pregunto Harry un tanto desconcertado - ¿Qué es? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Como le puedo decir a usted se le a asignado el puesto del presidente del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts por sus excelentes notas y desempeño en el colegio, el consejo estudiantil a sido creado para atender de cierta forma las necesidades de los estudiantes, más bien para comunicarlas a nosotros, debido a que Hogwarts a tenido cambios muy fuertes últimamente también para eso se a creado el consejo para poner una ambiente "estable" en el colegio… como iba diciendo las responsabilidades de el presidente del consejo estudiantil … - continuo la dama

Los miembros del consejo estuvieron explicándole a Harry alrededor de unos 40 minutos, en lo que consistía sus nuevas obligaciones, cuales eran los planes para ese ciclo escolara, etcétera. En un momento Harry se sintió un tanto ofendido, ni siquiera le preguntaron que si quería formar parte del consejo, solamente le dieron las indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando termino todos los miembros del consejo abandonaron de una manera rápida la sala a excepción de Lucius y Yaxley, Harry estaba dispuesto a abandonarla pero al ver que aquellos dos mortífagos permanecían ahí, supo que había gato encerrado.

- Todo lo del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts es solo una excusa, no fue creado para no cuentas cosas ¿no es así? – dijo Harry, se acerco a estos dos quienes se encontraban sentados juntos

- Como has dicho así es Potter – contesto Yaxley- Siéntate por favor hay varias cosas que discutir – La puerta se cerro de un golpe, Harry tomo asiento

- ¿No les molesta? – Pregunto Harry quien saco una caja de cigarrillos como era de esperarse los más caros del mercado, Lucius y Yaxley hicieron gestos negativos, encendió uno de sus cigarros y tomo asiento – Entonces ¿Cuál es verdadero propósito de esto?

- Muy sencillo, estar en contacto con tigo – contesto Lucius – No podemos estar pidiendo permiso para que salgas cada tres días auque seas miembro de esto, se vería sospechoso

- Pero no es más sospechoso que ustedes anden todo el tiempo por aquí, digo ahora están Sirius Black y Tonks, quienes saben que son mortífagos y se vería muy sospechoso que pasaran mucho tiempo con migo, tenía un tanto planeado esto – dijo Harry, tomo su mochila y saco un viejo pergamino, Yaxley lo miro confundido, "juro que mis intenciones no son nada buenas" murmuro Harry, el mapa del merodeador empezó a aparecer – Esto me a ayudado a salir del colegio desde 3º año y nunca se han dado cuenta

Ambos mortífagos miraron sorprendidos el mapa, ese objeto era de muy buen uso había que reconocer que era útil.

- Es muy impresionante Potter, debo admitir que será de mucha ayuda, pero no es lo suficiente, igual este "consejo estudiantil" te dará muchas ventajas, nos estaremos viendo muy seguido y tengo que advertirte que vas a salir más de lo usual – dijo Malfoy

Los tres mortífagos salieron de la sala de reuniones para ir hacía el vestíbulo, Harry había enviado sus cosas a la sala común, prácticamente no llevaba nada solo un cigarrillo en la mano, iba desfajado, la corbata un tanto desarreglada, las mangas del suéter subidas hasta medio brazo aquel aspecto lo hacía ver muy sexy. Mientras caminaban estos tres conversaban, la conversación era fluida y si la observabas un poco se notaba que el que tenía las riendas de la conversación era Harry, ya que Yaxley y Lucius escuchaban más que nada. Sirius y Tonks caminaban hacia el gran comedor acababan de dar la última clase.

- ¿Qué no es ese Harry? – pregunto Sirius al distinguir la figura de su ahijado, no la distinguió por la estatura o la complexión nada de eso, ya que el chico era de la estatura de Yaxley en fin tenía el cuerpo de un hombre, si no que la distinguió por el uniforme de Hogwarts y las poses, la manera en que caminaba – Está con Lucius Malfoy y ese tipo… juro que lo conozco

- Si es Harry esta con Lucius Malfoy y Yaxley ese es el otro tipo – contesto Tonks con un tono calculador - ¿Pero que hace con ellos? Todavía con Malfoy se la paso pero ¿Con Yaxley?

- Yaxley, Yaxley… ¡Yaxley! Ya se donde escuche ese nombre, fue un mortífago más bien es, el estuvo a punto de entrar a azkaban pero "comprobaron" que los actos que hizo fue bajo el imperius cosa que sabemos que no es cierto – dijo Sirius – ¿Pero que hace Harry con ellos? No querrán hacerle…

- No creo que en estos momentos estén muy interesados en dañar a Harry, si observaste un poco era Harry quien llevaba la conversación y si miras ahora… - dijo Tonks, Lucius reía sarcásticamente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry, el chico movía la cabeza negativamente, Yaxley le pedía un cigarro a Harry – No creo que ninguno de estos dos tenga planes de dañar al chico

- Entonces me preocupa más… pero por favor Tonks es imposible que Harry tuviera algo que ver con los mortífagos, incluso si no tuviera su historia sería poco probable, ahora con esa historia es improbable – se negó Sirius

- Cualquier cosa puede pasar y tú lo sabes a la perfección, no estoy afirmando nada lo único que digo es que hay que ponerle un ojo encima no por espiarlo si no por cuidarlo – dijo Tonks

Había trascurrido una semana desde ese día, todo iba bien pero el momento Harry no había recibido ninguna visita del consejo, hablando de este había escogido como miembros a Hanna Abott, Draco, Lena una chica de 6º curso Ravenclaw y Romilda de Gryffindor. Por un lado Harry odiaba ser ese nuevo presidente, tenía que llevar más insignias, ¡solo eso le faltaba! Llevaba cuatro insignias en su capa y lo peor esa que no se las podía quitar ni aunque lo intentara.

Daban las 8 de la noche, Harry apenas y se desocupaba, ahora se dirigía al campo de quidditch donde se había quedado de ver con los otros miembros del equipo para practicar. Tenían una nueva cazadora e iban a ir a entrenarla. Cuando iban llegando al campo de quidditch notaron que los Gryffindor iban elevándose en sus escobas.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde van? – dijo Harry desde abajo como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño, Ron quien era el nuevo capitán del equipo descendió junto con los demás leones aun tenían presente el duelo de hechizos

- Vamos a entrenar idiota por si no te das cuentas – contesto Ron de mala gana

- ¿A quien llamas idiota? Con los de slytherin no te metas – dijo Blaise que camino unos pasos hacia delante, era el más alto de ahí este verano realmente se había dado una estirada y estaba midiendo 1.95, era muy alto como se podía ver, delgado, de manos grandes y facciones muy finas, aunque en la luz se podía ver como un modelo, cuando lo veías en la oscuridad era un tanto intimidante

- Nunca me e metido con tigo Zabbine así que no te metas donde no te llaman – dijo Ron retrocediendo unos paso

- Miren no quiero tener problemas, debido a mis múltiples obligaciones esta es la única hora donde puedo entrenar, como presidente del consejo estudiantil se me permite hacer uso de las instalaciones del colegio a las horas disponibles para mi – dijo Harry

- y Yo como encargado de la casa de slytherin es mi deber buscar un horario donde todos los de mi casa puedan entrenar y este es el único en que nos acomodamos – dijo Draco, Ron estaba a punto de irse sobre estos dos cuando un hombre aparecio en las canchas

- Por un lado Ron estos chicos tienen razón, al tener un equipo de quidditch tan ocupado solo les da una oportunidad de entrenar pocas veces por semana pero eso no da razón para quitarle los entrenamientos a Gryffindor, así que Harry ¿Por qué no das un horario fijo a la casa de Gryffindor donde puedan entrenar sin ser interrumpidos? – dijo Sirius, Draco se acerco a Harry y le murmuro algo en el oído, ambos chicos rieron maliciosamente

- Me parece muy bien Sirius, nosotros también queremos rivales dignos que sepan jugar así que e decidido que es bueno que entrenen todos los días a un horario que nadie los va a interrumpir de 6 a 7 de la mañana – dijo Harry, los leones lo miraron como quieren dolo matar pero ya nada más se podía hacer si abrían la boca les podía ir peor

Tras el entrenamiento Harry fue a su habitación, tomo un relajante baño, se puso a leer un poco mientras se fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos, cuando de pronto de la nada una luz plateada aparecio en la habitación se fue extendiendo poco a poco, hasta formar a una persona, la luz se apago dejando ver a aquella misteriosa figura

**Aquí les traigo este capitulo, espero que les haya agradado ... lo deje en suspenso lo se, estoy atrasando un poco lo que es, Sirius descubre la preferencia de su ahijado jajaja xD... unos roses con Blaise, también con Draco, y un poco de información oscura de la orden, por que lo atraso por que en el capitulo siguiente veremos algo muy interesante, tambien descubrimientos y yo creo que hasta el 34 Sirius descubre lo de Harry su preferencia, ya es un hecho eso no lo puedo atrasar más aunque quiera jajaja... pero igual no se preocupen yo tampoco tengo tantos deseos de atrasarlo **

**bueno nos vemos **

**Bye **

**Review, review,!! **


	33. Una visita inesperada

**Capitulo XXXIII: Una visita inesperada**

Harry retrocedió unos pasos al ver aquella extraña luz. La luz pronto se desvaneció dejando ver a una mujer de unos 20 tantos años, de cabello castaño y ondulado, bonitos ojos miel, llevaba unos jeans puesto, una playera un tanto sencilla, y sus tenis, iba sucia como si se acabara de caer en un lugar donde había mucha tierra o como su hubiera llegado de hacer una excursión por el bosque. Aquella mujer era Hermione Granger.

Harry la miro más que asustado, ¿Qué carajo hacía Hermione en Hogwarts? Se había ido a América, para ser más específicos ¿Qué carajo hacía Hermione en la sala común de slytherin? Un poco más específicos ¡Que carajo hacía Hermione en su habitación!

- ¡Granger! ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?... yo pensé que tú… y por que… no entiendo – dijo Harry confuso, retrocedió un poco más le dio un fumada a su cigarro que después lo miro dudosamente ¿Había escogido los de marihuana?

- ¡Harry escúchame! – dijo Hermione que tomo la muñeca de su amigo – No soy la Hermione de aquí con la que has estado conviviendo durante casi 7 años, soy Hermione tú amiga la que propuso el plan de que volviera a crear la historia además mírame bien no parezco de 17 años – Harry la miro fijamente

- Es verdad no pareces de 17 años te vez más vieja ¡Hermione eres tú! – dijo quien se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, "… Si definitivamente compre marihuana pero me agrada el efecto…" pensó – No entiendo nada ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué a pasado todo este tiempo _allá_? Como tú dices son casi 7 años desde que me fui

- Realmente Harry en nuestra dimensión han pasado casi 7 horas – dijo Hermione, Harry miro sin entender ninguna palabra – Veras solo puede haber una historia, solo puede haber una dimensión lo que nosotros hemos hecho es partir dimensión por la mitad pero esta la segunda la retrasamos 14 años, la primera dimensión esta casi congelada mientras tú pasas un año aquí allá solo pasa una hora, realmente para nosotros solo vas a estar 14 horas desaparecido, llegara un momento en que está segunda dimensión se empareje con la primera entonces correrá el tiempo igual y ahí es cuando tú tienes que decidir cual dimensión va a ser "la verdadera" entonces la otra desaparecerá.

- Logro entender eso pero no logro entender por que apareciste – dijo Harry

- Por eso mismo que te estoy diciendo cuando te hice desaparecer hace unas horas o años como lo quieras ver, no te explique nada de esto y es de suma importancia que te lo diga, encontré la manera de venir a esta dimensión por una fracción de segundos de allá y 24 horas de aquí – dijo Hermione

- Escuchare lo que tenga que escuchar esta todo la noche y el día de mañana – dijo Harry

- Primero que nada no puedes regresar hasta que se hayan cumplido las 14 hora que hemos retrazado ¿Por qué? Como te has deber dado cuenta aquí estamos todos los que estamos en la otra dimensión, como quien dice hay dos de cada uno excepto en tú caso, solo hay un Harry y regresar antes de tiempo sería crear un caos en tiempo, espacio y todo eso algo muy complicado… - dijo Hermione

- Hermione creo que vamos a hablar un rato ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? – dijo Harry señalándole un sillón

Hermione se sentó Harry igualmente, la castaña empezó a hablar, el chico solo "escuchaba" bueno de hecho ya casi ni la escuchaba solo le decía que si a todo, no sabía por que pero el tema auque ese fuera la razón por la que cambio de dimensión lo aburría no era de todo su interés, en ocasiones lo reburujaba más.

Harry solo miraba atentamente a su amiga mientras fumaba un poco ya no le había gustado el efecto de la marihuana, por lo menos en el cenicero se encontraban unos 6 cigarros terminados. Por primera vez Hermione se hubo callado y miro fijamente a Harry en ese tiempo fueran horas o años había cambiado mucho físicamente (aun no lo conocía de la otra manera) parecía estar más alto de lo que estaba a los 17 años en su dimensión se veía más fornido, su cara no era exactamente igual se había modificado un poco con sus nuevos gestos y eso no era todo, pudo observar que el chico lucía unas costosas joyas en la mano derecha llevaba aquella bonita argolla de oro blanco y esmeraldas en la mano izquierda llevaba una esclava muy parecida a la argolla probablemente eran juego, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros polo una playera del mismo color ceñida al cuerpo toda la ropa parecía muy costosa además noto lo cigarrillos en el cenicero.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Harry a Hermione que se le quedo viendo fijamente

- No nada creo que ya termine de explicarlo todo – dijo Hermione - ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que llegue? ¿Desde cuando fumas?

- Pues dan las 3:30 de la madrugada así que han pasado como 4 horas, lo de mi adicción a los cigarrillos diría que desde 4 año a mediados más o menos – contesto Harry – Aun te quedan 20 horas aquí por que no dormimos un poco, mañana puedes ir a comer algo a las cocinas y encontrarte un par de sorpresas

- No creo que pueda salir de aquí, si me llegó a encontrar con mi otra yo podría causar grandes disturbios además nadie me debe de ver – dijo Hermione

- No hay problema por eso en primer lugar por que tú otra yo no está aquí en Hogwarts creo que se fue a vivir a Nueva Orleáns y por lo otro ahí esta la capa – dijo Harry quien señalo un baúl que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación

Harry se levanto de donde se encontraba moría de sueño, se empezó a desvestir no le importaba que estuviera ahí Hermione por amor de dios era Hermione que tenía de malo, la castaña solo lo veía como quien ve un striptis, el chico saco algo de su armario y lo aventó a la cama.

- Hoy tendré que usar pijama – murmuro – Es verdad tú no tienes con que dormir Hermione ni con que vestirte mañana espérame un segundo – dijo Harry

El chico salió en bóxer de la habitación Hermione intrigada por saber a donde iba tomo del baúl la capa de invisibilidad y salió tras el, pudo notar que fuera de la habitación había una "pequeña" biblioteca luego salio por una puerta empezó a caminar por un largo pasillo hasta que llego a la sala común está casi desierta e excepción de una chica de 4º curso

- ¿Qué haces tan tarde despierta Isabel? – pregunto Harry a la chica

- Estudio para trasformaciones no se me da muy bien estoy teniendo problemas en el tiempo los objetos solo me quedan trasfigurados por solo 10 minutos o menos – dijo Isabel

- Mmmm… no deberías estudiar hasta tan tarde te vas a cansar ¿no entiendo la razón de por que estudias hasta estas horas? Mejor le dijo a Sirius que te de tutorías – dijo Harry

- ¡No! Me moriría de vergüenza ahí apenas y en las clases le puedo hablar ahora estando sola o con pocas personas – dijo Isabel – Estudio mucho por que para el próximo año quiero tú puesto de prefecto

- ¡Ah! Entonces me consideras la chica de ahí – dijo Harry – Oye quien de las chicas no esta durmiendo en su habitación

- El puesto de Malfoy da lo mismo – contesto Isabel – Creo que Aleida se fue a dormir con su hermana o al revés pero total están en la misma habitación ¿Por qué?

- Si pregunta alguna de por alguna de su ropa les dices que la tome para mis fetiches que se la devuelvo después – dijo Harry tras el comentario de Harry, Isabel se rió y asintió con la cabeza

Hermione observo impresionada aquella escena impresionada Harry siempre había tenido problemas para relacionarse con chicas que no fuera ella o Ginny e incluso alguna vez se ponía rojo cuando le hablaba a Ginny pero ahora era totalmente diferente estaba hablando de lo más fluido con una chica haciendo bromas y sobre todo se encontraba en ropa interior.

Harry tomo camino para la derecha donde estaba un largo pasillo lleno de puertas eran las habitaciones de las chicas. A diferencia de la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos podían ir a las habitaciones de las chicas, Harry entro a una de las puerta, el lugar estaba vació del closet saco un poco de ropa y salio de ahí. Hermione se apresuro a regresar a la habitación

- Las cosas han cambiado – dijo Hermione quien estaba sentada en la cama de Harry, observaba la habitación pudo notar que había muchos reconocimientos y cosa

- A eso querías que viniera a cambiar situaciones – contesto Harry quien entraba al lugar

- Lo se, pero no pensé que cambiaran tanto digo con verte en Slytherin ya se me hace todo tan raro además tu físico, tus gestos todo a cambiado un poco a como era antes o después muy bien que tiempo usar – dijo Hermione

- Hay que estar consiente que cuando el más mínimo detalle cambia pueden cambiar muchas cosas – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios para calmar un poco la situación – Espero que no te de un infarto mañana Hogwarts es un tanto diferente

- Espero que así… ¡Hay! – dio un grito Hermione al ver que una serpiente se deslizaba por el piso

_-Akasha ¡por fin te dignas a aparecer! ¿Qué te he dicho de asustar a mis huéspedes? – dijo Harry regañando la serpiente_

_- Lo siento me dijiste que vigilara a los Weasley pero me e regresado las cosas allá ya se han puesto aburridas, sobre asustar a tus invitados no es mi culpa que no les agraden los de mi especie – dijo Akasha- Ahora que lo dices es una amiga, pensé que no las traías aquí… si no que iban a hacer sus cosas a otro lado… _

_- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan mal pensada? Por el amor de dios es tan solo una amiga – dijo Harry _

_- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense Potter? Es una amiga como Romilda, Hanna, Loreto _

- No te asustes solo es _mi querida _mascota es inofensiva – dijo Harry enfatizando las palabras mi querida – Toma te traje esta ropa, espero que no te moleste que durmamos en la misma cama de igual manera ya lo hemos hecho

Harry ya no aguantaba el sueño apenas toco la cama y se quedo dormido al instante olvidando todo lo que le había comentado Hermione y sobre todo de su presencia, Hermione por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño se levanto de la cama y empezó a examinar la habitación, las paredes se encontraban repletas reconocimientos como por haber jugado quidditch desde 1º curso, por un concurso de pociones donde gano el primer lugar, concursos académicos, por el torneo de los tres magos , había una estantería de trofeos y medallas ahí en esa estantería se encontraban dos replicas de la copa de quidditch que se la daban al capitán por haber ganado esa temporada, estaba la copa del torneo de los 3 magos, la medalla de servicios al colegio entre otras.

- Vaya en está vida si que a tenido existo – dijo Hermione- Auque era de esperarse ya tenía los conocimientos y las lecciones de igual manera lo felicito aquí tuvo que haber perfeccionado muchas cosas

Fue esta el baúl de su amigo quería ver el mapa del merodeador haber que encontraba ya que no tenía sueño, pero antes de encontrar el mapa vio un grueso álbum de fotos al que no se pudo resistir a tomarlo. Lo abrió la primera foto que vio fue una del equipo de quidditch de slytherin, Harry estaba en 1º curso en esa foto todo el equipo presumía sus nuevas escobas, Hermione fue pasando las fotos lentamente pudo notar que en las primera Harry se veía muy inocente, al lado de Draco el parecía un angelito pero con forme iban avanzando las fotos los roles cambiaban y no era que Draco se hubiera hecho bueno si no que la maldad de Harry aumentaba. Una de las fotos que más le llamo la atención fue de las ultimas esta ni siquiera tenía movimiento ni nada en especial pero le llamo la atención, se encontraban Sirius, Draco, Blaise y Harry en un restaurante muggle, Sirius sonreía Draco estaba a su lado izquierdo al mismo tiempo que ponía una falsa sonrisa miraba con rencor a Harry quien se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, el moreno miraba todo con indiferencia mientras sostenía una cerveza en la mano y Blaise que estaba al lado izquierdo de Harry lo abrazaba por detrás mientras sonreía. No sabía por que pero aquella foto le había llamado mucho la atención al parecer por las expresiones de todos había ocurrido algo "grave" antes de esa foto. Hermione se quedo dormida en un sillón mientras volvía a ver las fotos.

Unas horas más tarde Harry fue despertado por el despertador miro a Hermione con su álbum de fotos en su regazo "¿Por qué todo el mundo esta obsesionado con ese álbum?" pensó Harry mientras guardaba el álbum en su baúl.

- Hermione si quieres tomar un baño lo puedes hacer ahora antes de que Draco se levante aun hay tiempo suficiente el se levanta en unos 40 minutos – murmuro Harry a su amiga quien la movió con suavidad

- Gracias Harry, de verdad hace tiempo tengo ganas de tomarme un buen baño de agua caliente – dijo Hermione que se levantaba

Después de que Harry y Hermione se hubiese bañado ambos chicos estaban aun no iban a desayunar, Harry ya se había cambiado y ahora se quejaba con Hermione sobre las malditas insignias que debía de llevar, de pronto tocaron la puerta la chica se escondió rápido en la capa de invisibilidad, Draco sin esperar respuesta entro acababa de salirse de bañar solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura aun estaba mojado las gotas de agua que estaban en su cuerpo sobre todo en su abdomen lo hacían ver sumamente sexy

- Oye préstame tus zapatos azules prada – dijo Draco quien entro a la habitación y fue hasta el armario de Harry

- A veces odio que calcemos del mismo número y que la ropa sea casi de la misma talla – dijo Harry, Draco se encogió de hombros no dijo nada solo entro al armario para buscar los zapatos – Te apresuras a salir del armario

- Creo que el que tiene que salir del armario es otro – dijo Draco

Draco camino unos pasos atrás cuando había encontrado los zapatos pero debido a que la toalla le quedaba algo larga se la piso haciendo que se le cayera y quedara al total desnudo.

- Acepto que estas bueno pero juro que no quiero empezar con esto en la mañana – dijo Harry miro a Draco rápidamente con un poco de lujuria tras esto volteo la mirada

- Deberías agradecer que no te cobro, sabes por solamente esto saldría muy caro – bromeo Draco quien descaradamente solo tomo los zapatos dejando la toalla tirada y avanzo un poco - ¿Cuándo podré aunque sea tener este pequeño servicio de tú parte? Dime el precio – murmuro el rubio, Harry se acerco paso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Draco con la otra tomo su cara

- Sabes que yo no me vendo te lo tienes que ganar – murmuro Harry al oído del Draco, este se soltó de las manos de Harry y mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y sonreía salió de la habitación

Hermione estaba totalmente confundida ante esa escena ¿Qué había sido eso? No entendió nada ¿Qué significaban las frases? "El que tiene que salir del armario es otro" "Acepto que estas bueno pero no quiero empezar en la mañana" era lo único que había logrado escuchar por lo otro solo fueron murmullos pero ¿Por qué Harry tocaba al Malfoy desnudo y lo tocaba tan cerca de su cosa?

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Hermione un tanto atónita que se quitaba la capa

- Nada, nada tan solo juegos estupidos – respondió Harry con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro – No deberías mostrarte tan sorprendida al ver la anatomía de Draco es muy probable que tú otra yo la haya visto o tocado

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo Hermione más extrañada aun

- Bueno en esta vida fuiste unos meses novia de Draco una larga historia, pobre como sufrió con eso – dijo Harry- Por que no te adelantas a desayunar necesito ponerle carilla a Draco si no lo hago tardara hasta una hora en estar listo

Hermione por una parte le hizo caso a Harry salió de la habitación pero no fue a desayunar sin no que fue a la sala común de Slytherin y ahí tomo asiento quería observar a las serpientes en su hábitat natural además de que trataba de procesar los datos "fuiste novia de Draco". Unos 15 minutos más tarde Harry y Draco salieron juntos de la estancia de prefectos como de costumbre, al parecer había olvidado totalmente la escena de la mañana y platicaban de otros temas mientras se dirigían al gran comedor, Hermione decidió seguirlos secretamente quería saber como era la relación de Harry con Malfoy, en que más había cambiado y haber si podía descubrir un poco más de la escena que había presenciado.

- Te juro fue una verdadera estupidez lo que hizo no se que tendrá Weasley en el cerebro ¿Será mierda?- dijo Draco burlándose

- No creo que sea mierda al menos pensaría algo creo que a de tener la cabeza hueca – contesto Harry, Hermione al escuchar este comentario hacia Ron y de parte de Harry se sintió molesta pero al mismo tiempo triste ¿Cómo podía Harry hablar así de Ron?

- La verdad no se que fue lo que le vio Fleur a ese tipo Weasley, ya esta deforme y es más… que la fregada… – dijo Draco

Draco seguía criticando a los Weasley de algo que no se dio cuenta fue de que Ron iba caminando cerca de ellos y cuando estuvo arto de los insultos de Draco hacía su familia se adelanto al rubio dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara y rápido sin decir ni siquiera una palabra lo golpeo en la boca haciendo que esta le empezara a sangrar, por impulsos Harry enojado se acerco a Ron y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz esta le empezó a sangrar luego lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que se le fuera el aire

- No te vuelvas a meter con nosotros sin razón alguna – dijo Harry, por un lado sabía que Ron había tenido la razón suficiente para golpear a Draco y más pero esa parte de Harry se había desvanecido haciendo que solo el coraje lo dominara, el coraje que tenía por que habían golpeado a Draco, Harry no lograba atara cabos y darse cuenta de que Ron los había escuchado

- ¡Hijos de puta! – grito Ron enojado que apenas y se recuperaba del dolor, los pasillos en los que caminaban estaban desiertos a excepción de ellos - ¡Que no me meta sin razón alguna! Incluso sin esos comentarios que escuche tendría miles de razones por las que partirles la madre

Ron se iba a ir sobre Harry pero antes de que pudiera Draco se interpuso y golpeo fuertemente a Ron en la cara y le dio unas patadas

- Si era alguien con quien te debías de meter era con migo – dijo Draco – Estas tan idiota que ni si quiera sabes diferenciarnos a Harry y a mi

- ¿Quieres jugar más Weasley? – pregunto Harry, Ron estaba realmente adolorido que ni siquiera contesto e hizo lo que la mayoría de las personas hubieran hecho en ese caso se fue ya había sido golpeado bastante

Hermione estaba realmente impresionada con aquella escena, sabía que Ron y Harry ahora ya no eran amigos como antes pero llegar a esos extremos primero todos los insultos y después esa golpiza que le dieron.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry a Draco la boca aun le seguía sangrando

- No te debiste meter en esto se supone que era entre Weasley y yo además de que dirán que me defiendes se puede arruinar tú imagen de niño perfecto – dijo Draco se limpiaba un poco la sangre que le corría

- Por dios esto no cambiara nada todo el mundo sabe como soy y que siempre te ando defendiendo y cuidando – dijo Harry murmuro un hechizo y el sangrado de Draco se detuvo – Será mejor que te vayas a limpiar la sangre eso si llama mucho la atención

Tras esta escena Hermione pudo notar que la camadería entre Harry y Draco era más grande de lo que había pensado y muy fuerte y eso no era nada bueno para los planes originales que había. Hermione un tanto sacada de onda impresionada decidió dejar de seguir un rato a Harry e ir a las cocinas a comer algo.

Momentos más tarde los chicos ya estaban desayunando algo en el gran comedor Hermione entro a este por lo menos ya se había llevado una emoción buena desde su llegada había visto a Sirius ¡A Sirius y estaba vivo! Después de 10 años de su muerte se sentía una gran alegría volverlo a ver, esta a punto de irse a la mesa de Gryffindor pero recordó que Harry ahora pertenecía a Slytherin hacía que decidió irse allá. A la derecha de Harry estaba sentado Draco y a la izquierda una chica de slytherin muy guapa cabello chocolate hasta media espalda ondulado, ojos verdes de una piel trigueña esta chica sería de 4º o 5º curso, le hacía caricias a Harry de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla.

- Ya me cansaste de pequeñas probadas Aleida – dijo Harry, tomo la cara de la chica con delicadeza y le dio un profundo beso al que esta acepto con mucho gusto

Hermione se quedo impresionada antes esta demostración amorosaza de Harry, en la anterior dimensión, vida o lo que fuera Harry se hubiera pues muy nervioso e incluso rojo cuando besaba a una chica y en esta situaciones besarla en pleno gran comedor estuviera a punto de desmayarse, Hermione quedo también muy impresionada que todo siguiera así como así después de aquel beso en otro tiempo se había echo un verdadero escándalo sin embargo lo veían como de lo mas normal. Momentos más tarde los chicos se encaminaban a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras

- Hanna preciosa hoy no te vi en el gran comedor ¿Para que clase vas? – dijo Harry a Hanna Abbott quien se la encontró en los pasillos

- Hola Harry hoy fui a comer temprano… - dijo Hanna se acerco a Harry le dio un beso en los labios – Voy para trasformaciones nos vemos más tarde en herbologia

Hermione se quedo un tanto sorprendida pensó que la chica del gran comedor era novia de Harry pero ahora esta demostración con Hanna era medio confusa. Todo el día había sido de lo más normal para Harry Potter pero no para Hermione Granger, lo había estado siguiendo a escondidas obviamente y el comportamiento de su amigo era muy decepcionante, si se suponía que regresaba para hacerse amigo de Draco y poder saber la localización del señor tenebroso pero no regresaba para convertirse en un patán, en un tipo peor que Malfoy que trataba como mierda a la mayoría de los Gryffindor que tenía más de mil novias que era adicto a no se cuantas cosas. Ya daban las 10 de la noche después de las prácticas de quidditch Harry regreso a su habitación

- Que bueno que regresas quería hablar con tigo antes de irme, no falta mucho para eso – dijo Hermione cuando Harry entro en la habitación, el chico se sentó en la cama quizás fue por error pero se levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo dejando ver el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Hermione un tanto horrorizada sabía que en algún momento se tendría que unir a los mortífagos pero no le cabía en la cabeza esa idea

- Es la marca tenebrosa como has de suponer estoy con los mortífagos como me habías dicho que lo hiciera – contesto Harry

- No entiendo ¿Por qué ayer en la noche no se te veía la marca? Tampoco se le veía a Malfoy esta mañana pues supongo que el también esta con los mortífagos – dijo Hermione

- Así es el también esta y hay una razón de lo más lógica por que no se nos veía un simple encantamiento pero lamentablemente este encantamiento no se puede hacer a diario es muy doloroso máximo lo utilizas una vez a la semana pues te quema la carne auque quieras no puedes seguir utilizándolo – dijo Harry – Lo utilizamos ayer por que… no importa la razón dime ¿de que quería hablar con migo?

- De tú comportamiento Harry se supones que veías a hacerte amigo de Malfoy no a volverte como el o peor – dijo Hermione

- ¿A que te refieres con ello? – pregunto Harry

- ¿Que no me entiendes? No te lo digo por mal pero es que te has convertido en un verdadero patán, tratas de lo peor a casi todos los Gryffindor, todas tus novias, tus vicios, la manera en que le hablas a Sirius no es del todo buena, y no hay que pasar por alto lo que le hicieron a Ron esta mañana ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿Viste lo del Ron? El tuvo la culpa si viste eso debiste notar como llego Ron y sin motivo alguno le partió la cara a Draco sin ningún motivo, Draco es mi amigo no podía permitir eso – dijo Harry enfadándose un poco aunque en alguna parte de su ser sabía que Hermione tenía razón

- ¡Por amor de dios Harry! ¿Qué Ron no tenía razón? Escuche toda la basura que hablaba de el y de su familia ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que los Weasley hicieron por ti? – Dijo Hermione – No se como consideras a Malfoy tú amigo si sabemos que es un asqueroso mortífago asesino

- Si, si lo recuerdo pero al estar con Draco como tú dijiste tengo que seguir sus temas de conversación además en esta vida los Weasley nunca me han dado nada si no son los Malfoy y no estoy diciendo que do deba a agradecerle a los Weasley pero… - dijo Harry su tono de voz aumento un poco – No le digas a Draco que es un maldito mortífago asesino pues si el lo es yo lo soy, fui yo quien le ordeno y obligo matar a Snape ¡Fui yo quien mato a Dumbledore, quien mato a Mundugus Fletcher y mato a algunos sangre sucia! Entonces yo soy más asesino que el, tú no lo conoces Hermione no sabes como es en realidad, no sabes lo dura que es su vida y cuan débil y frágil es el – exclamo enojado

- ¿En realidad tú mataste a esa gente? ¡Se supone que veías a salvar vidas no a terminar con ellas! – dijo Hermione por sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas debido a tales declaraciones

- En una guerra hay muertes tienes que aceptarlo – dijo Harry

- Estas traicionando a la orden haciendo lo contrario de lo que debías hacer quitándole miembros le estas dando golpes bajos… - dijo Hermione

- La orden, la orden ¡La bendita orden! – dijo Harry burlándose- Hermione por amor de dios si supieras lo que se de la orden veras que no es lo que pensabas esa más oscura y malvada de lo que crees ¡La orden es una hipócrita! Y eso que solo se un par de secretos de ella, creo que tiene muchos más y más oscuros…

- E cometido un grave error al mandarte aquí – dijo Hermione quien se limpio un par de lágrimas

- Al contrario me hiciste ver que en la luz hay más oscuridad de la que crees, me has hecho conocer a los mortífagos y sus historias, estoy conociendo la verdad ahora que se ambas versiones – dijo Harry

- Me queda una hora aquí voy a ver a Sirius aunque no le pueda hablar y te diré algo Harry has lo que creas correcto, se que no volveré a ver al Harry que conocí pero quizás te vuelva a ver dentro de unos años depende de que escojas y como lo escojas – dijo Hermione quien salió de

Harry se puso a pensar en su discusión con Hermione, el tenía razón no ella pues el Harry Potter sabía muchas verdades sabía muchas cosas que su amiga pasaba por alto, Hermione creía que solo existían el blanco y el negro cuando es todo lo contrarío aquí solo tenemos términos medios, estaba de acuerdo que ya no era el mismo que antes pero eso era inevitable. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces Harry no contesto pensando en que sería Hermione o Draco, al no haber respuesta la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un chico alto, cabello negro y rizado, piel morena

- ¿Puedo hablar con tigo? – pregunto Blaise

- Adelante que más da – contesto Harry

**Hola!! bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo les dire algo no se hagan rollo con lo de las dimensiones y todo eso yo tambien me reboruje un poco en un momento jejeje pero en fin era algo que debía poner pero no le den mucha importacia, bueno ¿Por que este capitulo si Hermione se fue y nunca va a regresar? Bien pues para que Harry se diera cuenta de como se esta comportando , de que si le gusta o no, que va a hacer en un futuro, también sirvió un poco para que expresara sus sentimientos hacía Draco, en fin en el siguiente capitulo regresamos a la hisotoria jejeje llego Blaise a la habitación de Harry eso no es bueno xD creo que en el proximo capitulo Sirius tendrá el primer gran golpe, tambien vamos a ver ausensias de Harry en Hogwarts ect... **

**Nos vemos!!!**

**Besos**

**Elisa**

**Review, Review, Review **


	34. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo XXXIV: Descubrimientos**

Blaise entro a la habitación Harry tenía una mirada indiferente un tanto perdida el chico cerro la puerta y sin esperar indicación de Harry tomo lugar en un sillón.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar – dijo Blaise

- Ya me lo has dicho ¿Cuál es el tema? – contesto Harry quien miraba hacía otro lado

- Pues quería hablar… - dijo Blaise, tomo la mano de Harry haciendo llamar un poco su atención pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió por ella entro Draco

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto el rubio irónico, Blaise lo miro con un tanto de rabia

- No en lo absoluto – contesto Harry que se levanto – Blaise acaba de llegar diciendo que quería hablar de algo más no me da el tema

- Yo venía a comentarle algo a Harry sobre el equipo de quidditch hay que prepáranos para el siguiente carpido – dijo Blaise

- De ello estoy conciente – contesto el rubio

No muy lejos de ahí una luz blanca consumía a una chica esta fue consumida por la luz haciendo que apareciera en un lugar abandonado con poca luz, mohoso, un chico de cabello pelirrojo la esperaba ahí sentado

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamo Ron - ¿Cómo están las cosas que ha pasado? – Hermione se hecho a los brazo de Ron

- No querrás que te lo cuente Ron es horrible – dijo Hermione aun sus ojos se encontraban húmedos

Los días habían pasado Harry estuvo pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Hermione antes de irse en cierto punto era verdad lo que su amiga dijo el había cambiado pero era inevitable cambiar simplemente se volvía a desarrollar pero en otro ambiente, en otro lugar, sabiendo más cosas y con otras personas. ¿Su misión había seguía siendo destruir a Voldemort? Claro ¿no? Voldemort solo tenía una cara en cualquier lugar era la misma versión siempre sería el malo de la historia ¿pero que hay de los demás? Entonces su misión si había cambiado un poco era destruir a Voldemort pero también darles a las personas lo que se merecen, ¡vaya vida! ¿Por qué el tenía que ser el Mesías?

Harry salio corriendo de la sala común como presidente del consejo estudiantil tenía que monitorear los entrenamientos de quidditch de cada casa cada dos semanas recoger un informe etcétera. Ese día le tocaba monitorear a Gryffindor se suponía que debía ver el entrenamiento desde las 6 de la mañana cuando empezaba de hecho iba a estar unos minutos antes de que empezara pero ya daban las 6:45 apenas se dirigía a los campos de quidditch. Llego al los campos de quidditch hacía un frió infernal ¿Cómo era posible? Apenas y entraban en octubre, el equipo estaba terminando de entrenar

- Vaya que puntual Potter 6:55 – dijo uno de los golpeadores, Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacía otro lado para esperar a que terminaran de entrenar

- ¡Weasley! – Exclamo Harry a Ron cuando bajaba de la escoba – Como capitán del equipo necesito que me llenes esta forma: integrantes del equipo, posiciones, entrenamientos, modelo de escoba…

- Claro como usted ordene – dijo Ron sarcásticamente mientras le arrebataba a Harry de las manos un pergamino, el chico Weasley aun tenía secuelas de la golpiza que había recibido hace unos días

- Para mi no es agradable empezar el día así, créeme que si fuera por mi aun estaría dormido – dijo Harry, fue hasta las tribunas y ahí se recargo mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- ¿Tan temprano empiezas con tus vicios Potter? – dijo Ginny quien pasaba por ahí para ir a los vestidores

- Cuando tú cuerpo se a acostumbrado a algo es difícil dejarlo aunque pienso cambiar este vicio – respondió Harry – Por cierto ¿Has sabido algo de Granger?

- ¿Por qué a de interesarte? – pregunto Ginny un tanto escéptica

- Por muchas razones personales – contesto Harry

- ¿Razones personales? Bueno si no se cuales son esas razones no te puedo dar información – dijo Ginny intrigada

- Será por que sostuvimos una cercana relación y auque no creas me interesa saber como estas – mintió Harry Ron lo volteo a ver con un tanto de odio

- ¿Una cercana relación? ¿Tu con quien no has tenido una relación? Mejor preocúpate por las personas con las que no has tenido alguna relación serían menos – dijo Ginny

- En cierta parte tienes razón Ginny e tenido numerosas relaciones ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy yo, pero si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste una de ellas, auque no lo creas te aprecio y estás en mi vitrina de trofeos – dijo Harry – Eras buena muy buena ¿Por qué terminamos? Tenías dotes especiales en la cama bueno más bien en el baño ¿no? - sonrió burlonamente

Ginny se puso más roja que un tomate miro a Harry con odio pero al mismo tiempo con vergüenza y sin decir ninguna palabra se fue a los dormitorios, fue apenas medio minuto o menos cuando Ron le aventó la forma y siguió a su hermana. Harry permaneció ahí unos cuantos minutos revisando la forma y antes de que terminara de revisar sintió un fuerte ardor en su brazo derecho fue hasta la parte de adentro de las tribunas donde se destapo el brazo izquierdo para dejar que le trasmitieran el mensaje. En cuanto se hubo subido la manga una imagen de Lucius apareció

- Potter necesitamos tu presencia ahora en el ministerio de magia – dijo Lucius sin ni siquiera saludar

- ¿Mi presencia? ¿Puedo saber para que es necesaria? – pregunto Harry

- Unas cuantas grandes decisiones que hay que tomar, tú eres el encargado de decidir si se hace o no se hace – dijo Lucius

- ¿Qué hay con Bellatrix? Ella también tiene autoridad lo que elija esta bien – contesto Harry la verdad no tenía la menor intención de salir de Hogwarts su primera clase empezaba a las 10 de la mañana así que quería regresar a su habitación a dormir

- Vaya al parecer no te has enterado de la noticia, Bellatrix a sido quitada del puesto llego la noticia ayer en una carta con Nagini, esa es la razón por la que Rodolphs casi esta en San Mungo – contesto Lucius

- Al parecer el señor tenebroso mantiene más comunicación con ustedes que conmigo pues yo no me había enterado de nada pero ¿Por qué Rodolphs casi llega a San Mungo debido a que a Bellatrix la bajaron de puesto? – dijo Harry

- Bueno si conocieras un poco más a Bella o incluso con lo que la llevas conociendo te darás cuenta de todo lo malo que pasa es culpa de… en fin eso no tiene importancia ahora lo que debes hacer es venir ya – dijo Lucius

- Enseguida voy pero ¿exactamente a donde? – Dijo Harry – Estoy en los campo de quidditch solo voy por Draco y salimos

- No es necesario que venga Draco tienes que venir tú ya, toma el pasadizo del sauce boxeador lo observe cuando nos mostraste el mapa, sales en Hogdsmed te apareces en el ministerio y vas hasta el quinto piso la oficina de Yaxley ahí nos vemos – dijo Lucius y el holograma desapareció

Harry salio corriendo hacía el sauce boxeador el sol ya empezaba a salir completamente eso significaba que Hogwarts iba a empezar a trabajar tenía que irse por el sauce antes de que lo pudieran ver, no llevaba la capa de invisibilidad en su mochila se maldijo por eso, tenía que hablar con Sirius urgentemente tenía que aprender a ser animago eso nunca lo había logrado aprender en su pasada vida.

Logro entrar en el sauce boxeador sin que nadie lo viera o al menos eso parecía no se encontraba gente por ahí, gateaba lo más rápido que podía para llegar a Hogsmead trato desaparecerse desde ese túnel pero lo fue imposible así que se apresuro a llegar se mostraba un tanto intrigado por lo que estaba pasando.

Llego a Hogsmead se quito la capa de Hogwarts y la hecho en la mochila, como era lógico aun llevaba el resto del uniforme pero sin la capa llamaría menos la atención, tras hacer esto desapareció llegando al ministerio de magia que se encontraba como siempre lleno de gente caminando de aquí para allá así que no le fue difícil llegar a la oficina de Yaxley desapercibido, toco la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo una voz desde adentro al parecer era la de Yaxley

- Potter – contesto Harry seco

- Adelante – se escucho, Harry tomando la palabra abrió la puerta y entro, ahí en la oficina se encontraban Yaxley como era lógico, Lucius, Avery, Amycus, Rabastan y Rodolphs que se veía un tanto dañado

- Bien ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Harry

- Más bien que no es lo que pasa – dijo con ironía Yaxley – Scrimegur sospecha de nuestra actividad… tiene en la mira a muchos de nosotros

- ¿Y Bellatrix? – pregunto Harry sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que dijo Yaxley, había olvidado lo que le dijo Lucius unos minutos atrás de igual manera la esperaba ver en esa importante reunión, ninguno de los mortífagos contesto solo que todos miraron a Rodolphs entonces Harry recordó lo que le habían contado – Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué tenemos problemas con Scrimegur? Pensé que había ordenando que acabaran con el – todos se voltearon a ver entre si – maldita sea digan algo

- Necesitas dar ordenes claras Potter solo dices acaben con el pero nunca especificas quien y uno piensa que lo va a hacer otro y así – dijo Avery

- Ordenes claras, malditas ordenes claras, lo único que estamos haciendo en estos momentos es proteger nuestro pellejo ya que el señor tenebroso le dijo a un maldito adolescente sin experiencia que dirigiera sus tropas solo por que habla parsel y sobrevivió a una maldición imperdonable y eso no es todo aparte de ponerlo al frente, desaparece y no le dice lo que debe hacer o como hacerlo ¿Qué tal si hecha a perder la cosas? – dijo Harry enojado, algunos voltearon a verlo otros miraron para el vació, pero todos coincidían en lo que Harry había dicho - ¿Dónde esta Scrimegur?

- Según esto amaneció demasiado enfermo para venir a trabaja así que lo más seguro es que se encuentre en su casa – dijo Amycus

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Amycus? – pregunto Harry

- Trabajo en la oficina principal donde esta Scrimegur – dijo Amycus

- Excelente ¿Alguien me puede dar la ubicación de la casa de Scrimegur? – dijo Harry

- ¿La ubicación de la casa de Scrimegur? ¿Qué pretendes hacer Potter? – dijo Rabastan

- Lo voy a matar ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No creo que vaya a ir a tomar el te – dijo Harry

- No quiero soñar como tú niñera Potter ni mucho menos pero no crees que sería más conveniente que alguno de nosotros lo hiciéramos digo es un tanto peligroso para ti ya que deberías estar en… - dijo Rodolphs

- Aunque no lo creas se lo que hago, en cuando a que debería estar en Hogwarts en primer lugar siempre e hecho lo que se me da mi regalada gana había días donde desaparecía y en segundo lugar ¿quien sabrá que estuve ahí? Scrimegur estará muerto, se a la perfección ocultar las huellas- dijo Harry

Momentos más tarde cuando Harry tenía la dirección se dirigía a la casa de Scrimegur, una vida más una vida menos daba lo mismo en las guerras se pierden vidas, después de atreverse a matar a Dumbledore le daba igual cualquiera otra persona a la que no le tuviera aprecio. El chico se puso a pensar en Voldemort ¿Dónde estaría? Quizás buscando la varita de saúco, que el tenía. A veces se preguntaba ¿Cuáles eran los verdaderos propósitos de Voldemort? Sabía que deseaba purificar a la raza mágica y tener a los muggles como esclavos pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¿Respeto? ¿Poder tomar lo que quisiera de una tienda sin pagar? Cuando se ponía a pensar en los propósitos del señor oscuro se le hacían muy inmaduros incluso más que el mismo.

Harry llego a la casa de Scrimegur el viejo vivía solo al no tener esposa e hijos solo los elfos le hacían un poco de compañía, el chico entro en la casa desapercibido subió hasta la habitación del viejo que no tardo en encontrar ya que la casa era pequeña, ahí se encontraba Scrimegur durmiendo un poco al parecer estaba enfermo como habían dicho, solo tuvo que lanzar un Avada Kedavra y Scrimegur ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su muerte.

De nueva cuenta Potter regreso al ministerio más bien a la oficina de Yaxley y todo se encontraba tal como lo dejo, a lo que me refiero con esto es que ninguno de los mortífagos se había movido seguía ahí, ¿Qué no hacen nada? Pensó Harry

- No tarde ni siquiera una hora, Sgrimegur esta muerto – dijo Harry - El viejo ni se dio cuenta estaba dormido

- Vaya, ahora hay que ver quien nos conviene para el nuevo ministro – dijo Amycus

- No – contesto Harry simplemente

- ¿Cómo que no? Es muy importante discutir este asunto Potter si no… - dijo Rabastan

- Claro que es importante pero tengo mucha hambre ya dan las 10:30 y no e desayunado no puedo pensar con hambre – dijo Harry los demás mortífagos voltearon los ojos

- Emmm… aquí tengo galletas de avena y pasas – dijo Yaxley que saco de su escritorio una caja de galletas, Harry miro las galletas con cara de pocos amigos

- Soy alérgico a las pasas – mintió – Pero conozco un buen restaurante muggle por aquí sirven muy bien

- ¿Muggle? – dijo con repulsión Rodolphs

- Hay que acostumbrarnos a que los muggles nos sirvan además es mucho más limpio que esos restaurante-taberna mágicos, no hay gente que te quiere vender objetos raros y no te molestan, tienes servicio personalizando entre otros – dijo Harry

- Entonces ve – dijo Rabastan

- No tengo dinero me dijeron que me viniera rápido así que no me traje nada- contesto Harry

Unos minutos más tarde Harry, Lucius, Yaxley, Rabastan y Rodolphs estaban sentados en la mesa de un lujoso y costoso restaurante muggle que se localizaba en las principales calles de Londres, la camarera tomaba la orden

- La orden de hotcakes ¿Cuántos trae? – pregunto Harry

- 3 son de buen tamaño – respondió la camarera

- Entonces me va a traer dos órdenes de hotcakes, unos huevos con tocino, pan tostado con mantequilla, un coctel de frutas con yogurt , un jugo de naranja grande y un licuado de fresa - dijo Harry los demás se quedaron un tanto asombrados con todo lo que había pedido el chico

- Entendido ¿Para ustedes caballeros? – pregunto la camarera los demás pidieron muy poco para no decir nada por ejemplo un poco de fruta o un café o pan con mermelada

Cuando trajeron la comida Harry se concentraba en comer mientras los demás lo observaban y se preguntaban entre ellos ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? O ¿A dónde se le iba la comida? Ya que Harry era delgado

- Me desfalco por completo ¿Por qué yo tuve que paga el desayuno? – Se quejaba Yaxley cuando iban al ministerio – Yo el más pobre de los que fue a desayunar

- Por que tú dijiste que le pagabas el desayuno – contesto Lucius

- No puedo creer que coma tanto eso es lo que yo como en 5 días ¿A dónde se le va la comida? – dijo Yaxley

.- No lo se desde que lo conozco como así y tiene ese físico – dijo Lucius – Por eso yo no dije nada me desespera gastar tanto en una sola comida, no es por el dinero tú lo sabes muy bien de hecho gasto mucho dinero en Potter prácticamente lo mantengo ropa fina por que no usa de otra, vacaciones a Francia o Italia, regalos de cumpleaños y navidad, luego multiplicado por dos el y Draco ¿sabes cuanto gaste en ropa este verano? 35 mil galeones

- ¿Por qué lo mantienes? – pregunto Yaxley un tanto asustado por la gran suma que había gastado solo en ropa Lucius este verano

- No lo se lo e mantenido desde los 12 años supongo que es por que es el mejor amigo de Draco o algo así – dijo Lucius

- Bien entonces ¿a quien tenemos como candidato para nuevo ministro? – dijo Harry cuando estaban de nueva cuenta en la oficina de Yaxley

- Se podría decir que a Mayer, Bole, Stanford y Jones – dijo Rabastan

- ¿Alguno de ellos estaba bajo imperius? – Dijo Harry – No importa igual póngalos no son resistentes

- ¿Cuándo vamos a avisar lo de la muerte de Scrimegur? – dijo Rodolphs

- Nosotros no vamos a avisar nada se darán cuenta solos así da más tiempo estaríamos tontos si avisáramos – dijo Harry – Se que e preguntado esto pero no me lo han contestado ¿Dónde carajo esta Bellatrix?

- Bueno supongo que debe estar en la casa más no creo que este de muy buen humor – dijo Rodolphs

- No me importa su humor necesito hablar con ella – dijo Harry – Creo que iré para allá

Harry tomo camino hacía la mansión Lestrange. Se paro en la puerta y toco no había que olvidar sus modales, un elfo le abrió diciendo que la señora Lestrange se encontraba indispuesta para atenderlo pero Harry contesto con que no venía a molestar a Bellatrix solo iba por un par de cosas que le prestaba Rodolphs le enseño unas llaves al elfo diciendo que solo toco por educación el elfo lo dejo pasar. Harry como era lógico no iba por nada de Rodolphs así que empezó a buscar la habitación de Bellatrix. Tras abrir unas 4 puertas por fin encontró una habitación casi en penumbras solo una tenue vela la alumbraba, de lo poco que se podía ver de la habitación se distinguía un lugar muy elegante. Una mujer estaba recostada en la cama, cobijada leyendo un libro

- Rodolphs Te dije que no quería ver tú cara por el resto del día, quizás por el resto de la semana – dijo Bellatrix sin levantar la vista

- No soy Rodolphs – contesto Harry desde la puerta, Bella volteo hacía la puerta reconociendo esa voz

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Potter? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa y no solo eso a mi habitación? A ya se quieres reprocharme en la cara la nueva noticia – dijo Bella quien lucía muy guapa en ese momento, Harry nunca la había visto así, llevaba su cabello suelto ondulado lo tenía hasta media espalda, a pesar de la oscuridad su cara se notaba muy bien poseía una nariz recta, labios delgados, ojos grises, bonitos pómulos, llevaba puesto una sencilla bata de seda blanca, definitivamente Bellatrix lucía mejor así que con todo el maquillaje, los estrafalarios peinados y las oscuras ropas.

- Al menos tú te enteraste de la noticia por el señor tenebroso por que yo supe de esto por Lucius esta mañana – dijo Harry

- Bueno debes estar bailando de la felicidad ¿no? Ya te has desecho de mi – dijo Bella – Pero ¿a que te refieres con que te has enterado por Lucius?

- Como lo dije y lo has repetido, ustedes al menos tienen contacto con el señor tenebroso no mucho pero al menos les comunica las cosas en cambio a mi me entero por que me lo dicen los demás, tengo meses que no se nada del señor tenebroso – dijo Harry

- Mientes Potter, es ilógico, se supone que tú eres el pequeño Lord tiene que tener más contacto contigo que con nosotros "los demás" – dijo Bella

- Creo que lo que aquí quieren es matarme – dijo Harry – Me pone como general de sus tropas cuando no se nada, como he dicho solamente soy un adolescente inexperto no se nada de cómo manejar esto ¿Por qué me eligió a mi? Por que hablo parsel y sobreviví a una maldición imperdonable, no es suficiente

- Estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras al fin dices algo sensato, eres un mocosa sin experiencia – dijo Bella

- Por eso e venido a buscar tú ayuda, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hacer esto, no se nada de la historia quizás sepa mil maleficios pero necesito una historia – dijo Harry

- ¿A que te refieres con una historia Potter? – dijo Bella un tanto confundida

- Velo de esta manera tenía un año cuando la primera gran revolución termino fue por mi lo acepto pero este ya es otro tema, a lo que me refiero con una historia es ¿Por qué la formación de nosotros los mortífagos? ¿Qué fue y es realmente la orden del fénix? ¿Cuáles son nuestros propósitos? ¿Cuáles son sus propósitos? Auque no nos agrade en lo absoluto la orden de fénix hay que reconocer que tiene un papel importante en esta guerra – dijo Harry - Necesito aprender todo esto, necesito entenderlo para poder manejar a los demás junto con las situaciones que se nos presentan ¿Me ayudarías?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – pregunto Bellatrix sonriendo burlonamente

- Veamos por que al tenerme a mí bajo tus órdenes tienes a todos los demás – contesto Harry

- Tengo que admitir que sabes negociar Potter, pasa tienes mucho que aprender – dijo Bellatrix- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te cuentes? Como tú dices para empezar con la historia lo más importante

- ¿Cómo empezaron los mortífagos? – pregunto Harry

- No soy tan vieja ni tan allegada al señor tenebroso para saber de donde nació la idea pero donde se empezó a formar de una manera fuerte el grupo fue cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts en 5º curso – dijo Bellatrix – Como has de suponer antes había más familias sangre limpia, antes éramos más respetado pero cuando estaba en Hogwarts por ese tiempo empezó a haber un cambio de pensamientos, los sangre limpia empezamos a ser menos respetados y había una idea en la comunidad mágica de que los muggles y los magos éramos iguales cosa que no es cierto, se estaban perdiendo los antiguos valores entonces apareció el señor tenebroso solo estuvo una noche en Hogwarts pero nos reunió a todos los sangre limpia del castillo, nos dijo que el no quería que se perdiera el respeto a los sangre limpia que quería conservar los antiguos valores muchos estuvimos de acuerdo muchos no, desde esa vez estuvimos en contacto con el. Desde entonces empezamos a hacer una campaña contra los sangre sucia a desafanarlos de los demás y traernos a los sangre limpia con nosotros, hicimos propuestas de que tuvieran menos oportunidades que nosotros que estudiaran en otra escuela separada de nosotros pero éramos escolares obviamente nos mandaron a la fregada

- Entonces el propósito del nosotros junto con los del señor tenebroso es conservar los antiguos valores, que los sangre limpia sean tratados con el respeto de siempre y tengan los privilegios que siempre han tenido – dijo Harry

- Exacto, fuimos saliendo de Hogwarts entonces hablamos con el señor tenebrosos que las campañas de protesta no servían de nada, el nos dijo que detuviéramos la entrada de los sangre sucia a nuestro mundo, ¿a que se refería con eso? Que a los nuevos chicos sangre sucia que ingresaban a Hogwarts impedirle la entrada a nuestro mundo, e impedimos que muchos chicos hicieran contacto con la magia, mira todo lo que hizo la sociedad los sangre sucia pudieron tener una educación aparte de nosotros pero la sociedad no quiso y muchos se quedaron sin educación – dijo Bellatrix – Pasaron los años ya todos los que habíamos empezado éramos más grande estábamos bien posicionados, seguíamos con nuestros ideales regresando a los sangre sucia pero el ministerio empezó a darse cuenta y como muchos estaban en el ministerio se podían quemar ahí es cuando realmente empiezan los mortífagos, empezamos a usar las capas y las mascaras para no ser reconocido empezamos a someter a los sangre sucia a que tuvieran mucho respeto por nosotros y si alguien se levantaba o un sangre sucia faltaba al respeto era castigado con la muerte.

Harry y Bellatrix platicaron por horas pero solo fue del mismo tema "La iniciación de los mortífagos y sus propósitos" era muy extenso. Harry escuchaba con atención a Bella sabía que los propósitos del señor tenebroso eran muy tontos, que hubiera más clases, pero cuando empezaron iniciaron "bien" no querían hacer ningún daño a los hijos de muggle solo no querían estudiar a su lado eso era todo.

- Bueno Potter, mi pequeño Lord o Harry como prefieres que te llame te e contado todo acerca de nuestros inicios y propósitos, mañana continuaremos con la otra parte ¿o el sábado te parece? – dijo Bellatrix

- Creo que el sábado será mejor ya que hoy me e desaparecido todo el día de Hogwarts – dijo Harry

- Bueno son las 5 de la tarde, te invito a cenar algo para que acabes tú día de desaparición – dijo Bella

Harry y Bella cenaron en el gran comedor de los Lestrange donde siempre se habían celebrado las reuniones pero en esta ocasión en vez de celebrar las reuniones cenaron placidamente mientras se burlaban de los demás mortífagos. El moreno fue llegando a Hogwarts alrededor de las 7 de la tarde el lugar estaba oscuro, el se encontraba más que lleno así que se fue directo a su habitación. Paso unos 15 minutos en silencio en su habitación pero de pronto de un portazo la puerta se abrió

- ¿DONDE CARAJO TE HABÍAS TODO EL DÍA? – Dijo Draco gritando a los cuatro vientos – Sabía que ibas a ir a supervisar a los Gryffindor fui a buscarte a los campos de quidditch y no estabas, ni en el comedor, ni en tú habitación y no fuiste a ninguna clase

- Lo siento mucho me hablaron y me tuve que ir de inmediato – dijo Harry que retrocedía unos pasos asustado ante la reacción de su amigo

- Te hablaron a una reunión, yo también formo parta de los mortífagos ¿no me podías venir a decir rápido no perdías ni 10 minutos? – Dijo Draco muy enojado – No, claro que no Harry Potter no podía por que el es muy importante

- Draco te juro que yo quería ir a llamarte pero tú padre… – dijo Harry

- No metas a mi padre en esto – replico Draco

- No, si lo meto por que el fue quien me dijo que no era necesario que te hablara yo iba ir por ti pero el no me lo permitió – dijo Harry, Draco guardo silencio por momento

- ¿Y desde cuanto le haces caso a mi padre? Tú eres el jefe ¿no? – dijo Draco

- Bueno mañana tengo que salir otra vez al ministerio para ver que pasa ¿quieres venir? – mintió Harry

- Es mi deber – respondió Draco quien salio de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado

En muchas ocasiones a Harry le desesperaba Draco y a Draco Harry, su relación ya no era de amistad, era algo más pues había mucha confianza auque no sabría decir el nombre de ese tipo de relación que llevaban era algo parecido a un matrimonio.

Daban las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente los chicos iban llegando al ministerio de magia. A Harry no se le ocurría que motivo inventar para estar en el ministerio. No sabía lo que había sido pero quizás muy buena suerte, pero en un momento que Draco se distrajo un poco Yaxley iba pasando

- Gracias a dios, Merlín, Ala, Buda, Zeus quien quiera que fuera que te encuentro – dijo Harry acercándose a Yaxley

- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Yaxley un tanto tosco

- Tú solo sígueme la corriente – dijo Harry mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – Mira Draco aquí esta Yaxley ¿Dime que es lo nuevo que a pasado? Sabes mejor vamos a tú oficina aquí nos pueden oír

- A Yaxley buenos días, Harry me estuvo comentando un poco la situación que se dio ayer fue una lastima que no pude venir ayer – dijo Draco, Yaxley hizo una mueca que quería parecerse a una sonrisa, no entendía una papa lo que pretendía Potter luego estaba el mini Malfoy tenía que aguantar al Malfoy mayor y ahora a su hijo ¿Qué había echo?

- ¿Cómo esta la situación? ¿Han descubierto algo? – pregunto Harry cuando ya estaban en la oficina de Yaxley

- Eh… no aun no a habido nada eso nos da más tiempo creo – dijo Yaxley un poco inseguro sin captar el tema de la conversación

Pasaron alrededor de una hora "hablando" con Yaxley hasta que Draco, el dejo solo para ir al sanitario que obviamente se encontraba en la oficina así que no estaba del todo solo.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto? – murmuro Yaxley

- De entretener a Draco y hacerle sentir un poco importante – dijo Harry – Ayer casi me mata por que no lo traje

- No tengo tiempo para entretenerlos debo trabajar ese no es mi problema – dijo Yaxley - ¿A que te refieres con que casi te mata?

- Pues fue un milagro que no me lanzara ningún hechizo – dijo Harry

- No entiendo por que te importa tanto lo que Malfoy piense, sienta etcétera te debería pasar desapercibido – dijo Yaxley

- Bueno me importa y punto – respondió Harry

- A mi no me importa así que si no es nada relacionado con el señor tenebroso váyanse – dijo Yaxley - ¿Por qué siempre me molestan a mi? Aquí también esta Amycus, Avery, Rabastan, Rodolphs…

- Nos vamos si nos invitas a comer – dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

- ¿Qué? No, vayan a comer a Hogwarts – dijo Yaxley

- Pero no podemos, si desaparecemos todo el día podemos justificar que estábamos enfermos y no pudimos salir de nuestra habitación, más si nos agarran en la comida nos meten reporte – dijo Harry, Yaxley estaba apunto de replicar – Además si no nos invitas estaremos aquí hasta las 4 de la tarde

- ¿Me estas chantajeando? – pregunto Yaxley, las dos situaciones eran muy malas, estaba soportar a esos dos todo el día o que a su billetera le diera un gran bajón

- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? – dijo Harry

- Está bien los invito a comer – dijo Yaxley

Harry y Draco se anduvieron paseando por el ministerio todo el día hasta las 4 de la tarde cuando regresaron a la oficina de Yaxley para que los llevara a comer. Draco no pidió tanto como Harry pero pidió de lo más caro que había en el menú. Cuando los chicos regresaron a Hogwarts Yaxley se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy a buscar a Lucius

- Tomo Lucius aquí esta la cuenta de la comida de tus hijos – dijo Yaxley dándole a Lucius la cuenta de lo que habían comido los chicos

- Sabes que odio pagar comidas… ¿Cuándo comieron?... ¿de mis hijos? – dijo Lucius un tanto confundido

- Si de Harry y Draco, 250 galeones en una solo comida, debes controlar a esos… toros, vacas lo que sean tiene cuatro estómagos – dijo Yaxley

Sirius y Tonks estaban comiendo en el comedor no había muchos profesores comiendo solo estaban ellos y el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

- No esta Harry ¿verdad? Ya son dos días Tonks, a estado desaparecido tampoco ha ido a tus clases ni ha venido a comer – dijo Sirius preocupado mientras observaba el comedor

- Ayer no me preocupe tanto quizás se quiso saltar una clase como cualquier otro chico pero dos días seguidos, y ni siquiera se le ha visto en los pasillos – dijo Tonks un tanto preocupada

- Profesor Flitwick ¿ha ido Harry a sus clases o lo ha visto por los pasillos? – pregunto Sirius

- Ayer no tuve clase con Harry pero hoy si tuve clase con su grupo y no fue me pareció muy extraño el nunca falta – contesto Flitwick quien siguió comiendo

- Lo ves, es preocupante cuando llegue Slughorn por que anda en Hogsmead le pediré que me deje entrar en la sala común para buscarlo o que entre el yo que se – dijo Sirius – quizás esta tirado en su habitación agonizando y… - Tonks volteo los ojos

- No creo… Vamos a mi despacho, hoy viene Remus me dijo que lo esperáramos ahí a las 5:30 tenía algo que decirnos – dijo Tonks

En esos momentos los chicos iban llegando a Hogwarts cada quien se fue a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Mientras tanto en el despacho de Tonks llegaba Remus.

- Eh visto a Harry – dijo Remus después de saludar a su esposa y amigo e intercambiar un par de palabras

- Pero como que lo has visto… tú no estás en Hogwarts… nosotros no hemos visto a Harry… ¿Cómo?... no entiendo – dijo Sirius de una manera muy rápida

- ¿Cómo que lo has visto Remus? – pregunto Tonks más tranquila

- Si lo eh visto ayer y hoy, ayer lo vi en un restaurante muggle desayunando junto con Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy y los hermanos Lestrange … - dijo Remus pero Sirius lo interrumpió

- ¿Estás seguro que era Harry? – pregunto Sirius.

- Claro que era el junto con su apetito son inconfundibles y hoy lo vi en el ministerio de magia iba con Draco y Yaxley – dijo Remus

- Pero ¿Qué anda haciendo con esa gente? – dijo Sirius un tanto aterrorizado

Harry se encontraba en su habitación acostado boca abajo en la cama solo pensado, de pronto la puerta se abrió con delicadeza y se cerró con la mismo, al pensar que era Draco el chico fingió dormir, esa persona que había entrando en la habitación no emitía ningún ruido subió a la cama de Harry y lentamente empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, entonces era una chica no esperen un momento esas manos no eran de mujer, aquellas manos era grandes

- ¡Blaise! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo entraste? – dijo Harry quien se dio media vuelta un tanto asustado quedando debajo de Blaise

- Toque y no hubo respuesta entonces mire y la puerta estaba abierta ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Dijo Blaise – Recuerdas que desde hace mucho necesitábamos hablar

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado además esto no es hablar – dijo Harry esta un tanto exasperado pero no se movía

- El otro día nos entendimos mejor sin palabras ¿recuerdas? – dijo Blaise

Blaise metió su mano bajo la camisa de Harry empezando a acariciar su abdomen. Harry no sabía que hacer no quería pero al mismo tiempo si quería, maldita lujuria en mi otra vida no la tenía pensó. Blaise mordió con delicadeza los labios del moreno seguido de esto los empezó a besuquear, dejo caer un poco su cuerpo, empezó a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Harry y mientras la iba desabrochando le lamía el abdomen, comenzó a besar su cuello en ese momento la puerta se había abierto por completo un chico rubio enfurecido y asombrado estaba detrás de ella, solo duro un par de segundo ahí para luego salió corriendo.

Harry al ver la mirada furiosa de Draco aventó a Blaise y empezó a correr tras su amigo mientras se abrochaba la camisa. No sabía por que pero se sentía culpable, se sentía muy mal por haber estado esos momentos con Blaise. Corrió tras Draco hasta que logro atraparlo en un aula vacía de las mazmorras.

- ¡Vete con Blaise! – Grito Draco – Te odio

- Perdóname – dijo Harry

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo ponle seguro a las puertas cuando vayas a estar con alguien – dijo Draco con odio

- ¿Por qué ese ataque de celos? Si no tienes nada que perdonarme – dijo Harry – Me siento mal no se por que

- Te atrae Blaise ¿verdad? ¿Eres gay? – dijo Draco

- No me atrae Blaise y no se si soy gay… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto después de aquella…? - dijo Harry – Por eso te tengo que pedir disculpas, la noche en el apartamento de Londres, tú dijiste yo dije…

- Por eso te odio… - contesto Draco

- Con Blaise fue pura lujuria… - dijo Harry

- La lujuria duele, auque no queramos aceptarlo tenemos una relación más que de amigos – dijo Draco quien miro indiferente a Harry

- Todas esas peleas… perdón por mi lujuria, Draco no me mires así me hace sentir tan… Draco yo te quiero como nunca quise a nadie eres la única persona que quiero de esta manera, haría cualquier cosa por ti hoy hice estupideces por ti, me importa como estas me importa que sientas – dijo Harry – Nadie es igual a ti… yo, yo te amo…

Harry solo decía lo que sentía sus palabras no pasaban por el cerebro si no por su corazón, sin darse cuenta de sus ojos estaba saliendo lagrimas. Al escuchar Draco las palabras de su "amigo" corrió a abrazarlo, Harry sintió una calida sensación cuando estaba rodeado por los brazos de Draco, levanto la cara y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Solo había sido un beso y un abrazo pero esta vez era mejor que la noche del apartamento por que en esta vez habían expresado sus sentimientos.

Sirius caminaba enojado por un lado por otro un tanto incrédulo había muchos sentimientos en el, iba por las mazmorras necesitaba encontrar a un chico de slytherin para que le diera la contraseña o fuera a buscar a Harry. Escucho unos murmullos que veían de una aula que tenía la puerta entre abierta, se acerco para ver se eran algunos slytherin pero antes de entrar se detuvo un poco y no pudo evitar mirar un gran error de Sirius casi se muere cuando ve lo que pasa en ese lugar.

Harry junto con Draco se encontraban en un rincón del lugar, estaban besándose más bien comiéndose, Harry quien estaba en medio del rincón y Draco tocaba el trasero del rubio y su mano iba avanzando para irse un poco más adelante

**Hola!! tanto tiempo sin actualizar lo se pero creanme primero se estaban portando un poco mal con los review así que los hice un poco sufrir soy muy mala lo se, luego me cortaron el inter aun no tengo toy en casa de una amiga, tercera toy muy ocupada con las tareas y todo eso, voy a ir a varios concursos wii!!! pero ya no los hare sufrir tanto, este capitulo es muy completo lo que querían ver bla bla... bueno chicos les prometo que ya no tardare en actualizar**

**bye **

**besos**

**elisa **


	35. Ligeros Cambios

**Capitulo XXXV: Ligeros Cambios**

Se escucharon pasos provenientes del pasillo que daba para la sala común de slytherin, un regordete y anciano profesor se paro a un lado de Sirius mirando por la puerta entre abierta.

- No te asustes por eso hijo, lo sabía desde hace un año debes entender que nadie es perfecto – dijo Slughorn quien siguió caminando

Sirius no sabía que hacer, que decir ¿Qué era lo correcto? Hacer como si no hubiera visto nada o interrumpir y confronta. ¡Ay dios mió! ¿Por qué esto? Mejor hubiera embarazado a la novia, pensó. Tomo aire y sin soltarlo abrió la puerta de par en par, los chicos voltearon asustados separándose auque ya era inútil Sirius lo había visto todo. Se quedaron mirando por un momento sin decir nada, no estaban seguros si habían sido segundos, minutos u horas pero si tenían seguros que ese tiempo pareció una eternidad.

- ¿Qué es…? – trato de decir Sirius, la voz le temblaba al igual que todo el cuerpo, intento confrontar más no pudo y salió corriendo del lugar demostrando su grado de madurez y comprensión

- Ya nos cargo el payaso² – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y encendía un cigarrillo, Draco lo miro sin entender lo que trataba de decir – Que ya nos llevo la chingada, estoy seguro que…

- Estas seguro de… - dijo Draco quien se sentó al lado del moreno y le arrebato un cigarro – tenía ya más de una semana sin fumar, no importa. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? – añadió, Harry se quedo un poco desconcertado por la pregunta, había cambiado de tema de una manera repentina

- ¡Hay! no tengo la más mínima idea – dijo Harry abrazo por detrás a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Tenemos una amistad desde los 11 años, una relación de trabajo por lo del señor tenebroso y el colegio, y a esto no sabría como llamarle… hemos tenido un par de encuentros así lo acepto pero si te das cuenta nunca nos habíamos puesto a hablar de "esto"

- A decir verdad si nos habíamos puesto a hablar de esto aunque claro nunca de esta manera, se podría decir que civilizada sin gritos, ni que ambos estuviéramos de acuerdo con que nos agrado – dijo Draco- Entonces se podría decir que tenemos una relación más estrecha que una amistad pero un noviazgo

- ¿Cuándo dije que me agrado? – pregunto Harry quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios

- No fue necesario que le dijeras, los actos dicen mucho más que las palabras – dijo Draco quien puso sus manos entre las piernas de Harry muy cerca de sus partes sensibles.

- Esta bien lo acepto, mi querido amante – dijo Harry besando a Draco en los labios

Sirius llego corriendo hasta el despacho de Tonks, iba agitado, lleno de sudor, había corrido 7 pisos ¿Qué querían? Entro al despacho ahí estaban Remus y Tonks aun platicando, miraron a Sirius desconcertados ¿Por qué estaba así?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sirius? ¿Encontraste a Harry? – pregunto Tonks, Sirius respondió moviendo la cabeza en modo positivo

- ¿Hablaste con el? ¿Por qué estas así? – pregunto Remus, Sirius movió la cabeza de modo negativo

- Estaba con Draco – murmuro Sirius

- Creo que debiste hablar con el auque estuviera con sus amigos no es correcto lo que esta haciendo… - dijo Remus

- No me refiero que estaba de una manera de amigos con Draco si no de una manera… más intimas – dijo Sirius con dificultad - Harry es… gay – Remus y Tonks se quedaron perplejos

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo Tonks incrédula

- ¡Que es gay! Que le gustan los hombres – exclamo Sirius

- ¿Cómo que es gay? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Remus

- Será por que lo encontré besuqueándose con Draco en la boca y agarrándose por esas partes – dijo Sirius

- No puede ser – dijo Remus con su voz será y ronca auque claro sonaba sorprendida- Pero a mi Harry se me hacía más hetero que nada, siempre traía muchas chicas tras el y tenía muchas novias

- Ya se venía venir – dijo Tonks quien no se encontraba sorprendida, los dos hombres del lugar la miraron sin entender - ¿Qué no lo entiende, no lo ven? Es muy sencillo Harry siempre a tenido una relación demasiado estrecha con Draco, empezó a sentir un fuerte sentimiento hacía Draco lo más probable en ese tiempo es que ese sentimiento fuera amor puro de amigo pero Harry lo confundió entonces empezó a salir con muchas mujeres para reforzar su masculinidad pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento se fue reforzando y podría decirse que gracias a Harry se hizo un tanto insano, no se si me entiendan, en un dado momento ya no pudo contener más ese sentimiento y se desato, Harry lo expreso de esa manera

- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Tonks? – preguntaron Remus y Sirius al uniso un tanto desconcertados por la explicación

- No tiene ciencia es cuestión de fijarse simplemente – dijo Tonks- Ustedes los hombres no se fijan en casi nada de eso

- Entonces ¿Qué carajo es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto Sirius

- Pues hablar con Harry el te necesita en este momento más que en cualquier otro, supongo que debe estar confundido y ahora se debe sentir preocupado por que lo has descubierto, por el "¿Qué dirá ahora?" – dijo Tonks – auque te cueste Sirius debes hacerlo estoy seguro que a el le cuesta más que a ti

Habían pasado alrededor de unos 30 minutos o un poco más desde el gran descubrimiento de Sirius. Harry se encontraba en su habitación sentado en un como sillón que volteaba a la pared con una copa en la mano, llevaba los pantalones desabrochados dejando ver su truza negra calvin klein que lucía ese día, su camisa estaba casi totalmente desabrochada a excepción de dos botones de en medio, el cabello lo tenía más alborotado que de costumbre.

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, Harry no respondió al llamado, tras no haber respondido la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, ese no era Draco, Draco siempre entraba de un portazo, ese era Blaise ¿Quién más entraba a su habitación sin cita?

- Blaise quieres largarte por favor, mira no te quiero ver aquí, entiende que lo que paso el día de mi cumpleaños solo fue un error, no siento la más mínima atracción por ti – dijo Harry quien seguía volteando hacía la pared, hubo un silencio por unos minutos sin embargo aun se sentía la presencia de otra persona en esa habitación, Harry decidió a echar a Blaise de ahí se dio la media vuelta pero en lugar de encontrar a Blaise se encontró con Sirius quien escucho atentamente todo.

- Así que no solo a sido con Draco si no también con Blaise – dijo Sirius su voz no sonaba de regaño ni mucho menos. Harry miro a su padrino un poco asustado ¿Qué hacía ahí? Estaba nervioso, lo que hizo que automáticamente prendiera un cigarrillo - ¿Desde cuando? Apaga eso por favor – Harry obedeció apagando el cigarro

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – pregunto Harry sorprendido, no era posible que el jefe de Gryffindor entrara a la sala común de Slytherin

- Eso no importa ahora ¿Desde cuando? – Pregunto Sirius firme – Quiero que sepas que no te estoy regañando solamente quiero saber

- Viste todo ¿verdad? Y has escuchado lo que acabo de decir – murmuro Harry mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, Sirius afirmo con la cabeza

- Con un carajo no logro encontrar… - dijo Draco que llego a la habitación de Harry, iba semi desnudo³ a excepción de su bóxer, al mirar a Sirius ahí retrocedió unos paso- Creo que está es una reunión de familia será conveniente que no interrumpa

- Exacto Draco es una reunión de familia y como tú eres mi sobrino y al parecer muy allegado a Harry es preciso tú presencia aquí – dijo Sirius – Entonces ¿Desde cuando? – Harry y Draco se miraron

- No lo se quizás desde hace un año – contesto Harry

- Pensé que tú salías con Hanna, Harry y tú Draco con Pansy – dijo Sirius

- Yo no salgo con la idiota de Pansy – exclamo Draco ofendido – Quizás con Gabriela pero con Pansy no

- O sea estas con Gabriela y con Harry – dijo Sirius – Eso es infidelidad quizás promiscuidad

- ¿Promiscuo yo? – dijo Draco ofendido – Discúlpame que lo diga pero si hay un promiscuo aquí es Harry, no solo "anda" más bien se acuesta con Abbott, Miller, King o cualquiera que le mueva la hormona

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué dices todo eso? Pensé que éramos amigos – dijo Harry

- Claro que somos amigos y por eso lo digo, para que dejes de acostarte con cualquiera que te mueva la hormona ¿dime que no es verdad lo que te digo? – dijo Draco

- ¿Han tenido sexo? – pregunto Sirius atónito tras oír la discusión, Harry y Draco se miraron - ¿Qué paso son Blaise?

- Sirius por favor no menciones a Blaise –dijo Harry

- ¿Qué hiciste con Blaise? – pregunto Draco

- Nada – contesto Harry, Draco y Sirius lo miraron – Nada que tú no sepas Draco

- Te refieres a la vez de tú cumpleaños donde casi te follas con el en el baño ¿no? – dijo Draco con cierto cinismo

- No seas exagerado solo me bese con el, en la boca lo acepto pero tanto así como follar por favor – contesto Harry

- Discúlpame Harry de verdad perdóname – dijo Sirius, se sentía realmente mal, en todo lo que se había convertido Harry era por su culpa, el animago lloraba por dentro

- No entiendo que debo disculparte, si es el que te tiene que pedir una disculpa soy yo, nunca te conté nada de estoy y eres mi padrino – dijo Harry, Sirius se le quedo mirando sin decir nada – Tú no eres culpable de mi bisexualidad, perdona por leer tú mente

- Claro que soy culpable de todo lo que te pasa, sea bueno o malo, tus padres me dejaron a cargo de tú educación y no e sabido cumplir con ello – dijo Sirius

- Yo ya estoy grande para saber lo que hago con mi vida no es tú responsabilidad. Quizás veas como algo malo que en ocasiones me sienta atraído por personas de mi mismo sexo, pero la verdad yo no le veo nada malo ni lo considero un defecto, sabes solo e estado con una persona de mi mismo sexo y es la única persona que me a atraído, es Draco en cuanto a Blaise son puras chingaderas ¿Ahora que piensas hacer? ¿Qué piensas decir? – Dijo Harry – Vez por que no te dije nada, no quiero tú rechazo por esto

- No pienso rechazarte Harry ni mucho menos, pase por tú edad y e de decir que no fui un santo, ni yo ni tú padre pero nunca me tope con algo así – dijo Sirius – Solo te digo algo trata de controlar tus impulso – tras estas palabras Sirius salió de la sala común

Daba las 9 de la mañana quizás un poco más temprano, Sirius, Tonks y Remus quien se había quedado a dormir en Hogwarts desayunaban en el gran comedor.

- Ayer ya no tuvimos razón de ti Sirius, dime ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Remus

-Digamos que lo acepto todo, no negó nada – dijo Sirius

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? Dijo que era gay y… - dijo Tonks

- Me dijo que era bisexual, que el sabía que decisiones tomaba y que no era mi culpa lo que le pasaba, también ahí se encontraba Draco dijo que Harry era un promiscuo no negó nada, en fin se armo un lío entre estos dos chicos después ya los deje – dijo Sirius que miraba su comida con desinterés

- Con promiscuo te refieres a… - dijo Tonks

- A que a tenido sexo con medio Hogwarts, aunque dio a entender que con el único hombre con el que había estado era Draco – dijo Sirius – No se como llego a esto, James y yo no éramos así…

- Debes entender que el no es James por mucho que se parezca, durante 11 años vivió con muggles que lo trataban de lo peor luego empezó a tener una estrecha relación con los Malfoy, sabes que ellos no son unos santos en ningún aspecto, seamos sinceros Sirius tú empezaste realmente a convivir con el cuando tenía 15 años así que casi no a pasado tiempo con tigo – dijo Remus

- Hablando de los Malfoy ¿Les vas a decir lo que pasa? – pregunto Tonks

- Con Narcisa no e hablado desde los 15 años y con Lucius nunca en mi vida e cruzado una palabra con el así que no pienso romper esa marca, además pobre Draco hay que dejarlo que viva un poco más por que cuando Lucius se entere de sus preferencias lo va a matar, el si es gay dice que sale con Gabriela una chica de 5 curso pero eso no es verdad – dijo Sirius

-Por lo menos no es promiscuo a diferencia de Lucius Malfoy que es de lo peor – comento Remus- Oye ¿no le dijiste nada de lo que te comente?

- Se me paso con todos líos pero nada más lo vea y tengo que hablar con el sobre ese tema – respondió Sirius

Harry se despertó agradecido de estar en Slytherin pues los rayos del sol no se podían filtrar por ningún lugar, miro a su derecha ahí estaba Draco dormido a pierna suelta. Era sábado tenía que ir a casa de Bellatrix pero eso le iba a parecer imposible debido a que miembros de la orden notarían su desaparición de casi 3 días seguidos, tomo su varita y la presiono contra la marca, la odiaba, odiaba esa marca.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Potter? – pregunto un holograma de Bellatrix que apareció

- Temo que no podré ir este día, ¿Podría ser el próximo fin de semana? – dijo Harry

- Yo voy a salir el siguiente fin de semana, así que sería hasta en dos semanas ¿a que se debe que no puedas venir? – dijo Bella

- Pues a que llevó dos días desaparecido de Hogwarts y Sirius, Tonks y Remus tienen la mirada en mi me e dado cuenta – dijo Harry

- Vaya que sorpresa, mi querido primo, mi encantadora sobrina y su adorable esposo siempre tan despreciables – dijo Bellatrix su voz indicaba asco – Te veré hasta dentro de dos semanas hasta entonces

Harry se cambio sin hacer el más mínimo ruido quería salir a dar una vuelta por el castillo, solo. Subía las escaleras para llegar al 7º piso cuando no muy lejos vio que se acercaba Hanna ¿Qué iba a hacer? La costumbre era besarla en la boca y una que otra vez tocarle el trasero, pero ahora el estaba con Draco ¿no? Debía respetarlo pero si dejaba de hacer las cosas que hacía habitualmente se vería raro además por eso no pasaría nada, no iba a tener sexo con ella

- ¡Ey Potter! – dijo Hanna que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, se dejo caer en los brazos de Harry este la beso en los labios – Tenía días que no te veía ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Necesitaba descansar un poco de Hogwarts – contesto Harry - ¿Qué haces aquí tan alejada de tus territorios?

- Pasear un rato, voy a desayunar ¿vienes? – dijo Hanna

-No gracias no tengo hambre necesito pasar un rato solo meditar tú entenderás – dijo Harry

- Si claro, bueno nos vemos – dijo Hanna y se retiro

Harry caminaba sin rumbo, cuando escucho que lo llamaban volteo y en la puerta del salón de trasformaciones estaba parado Sirius, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía su padrino.

- Buenos días –saludo Harry sin muchos animo, no llevaba puesto el uniforme si no un pantalón de pana azul marino una camisa blanca y un saco de la misma tela y color del pantalón, últimamente le había dado por vestir algo excéntrico - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Sirius

- ¿Quedo alguna duda con lo de ayer? – contesto Harry con una pregunta

- En lo absoluto es de otro tema totalmente diferente – dijo Sirius, Harry siguió a Sirius hasta dentro del salón, ahí frente al escritorio tomo asiento

- ¿De que tenemos que hablar? – dijo Harry

- Veras Remus me a dicho que te vio este jueves desayunando en un restaurante muggle junto con Yaxley, Malfoy y Los Lestrange y que el viernes te ha visto en el ministerio ¿Qué hacías ahí? – Dijo Sirius – No dudo de la palabra de Remus además de que tiene coherencia lo que dice ¿no? Ya que no asististe a clases jueves y viernes- a pesar de que Sirius decía la verdad Harry lo miro con un tanto de enfado

- Es verdad que no asistí a clases jueves y viernes pero no vine por que no se me dio la gana, quería descansar estuve todo el tiempo en mi habitación – respondió Harry

- Harry esta vez me encuentro de parte de Remus el no mentiría y mucho menos para perjudicarte como lo he dicho todo tiene sentido dime ¿Qué hacías con esa gente? – dijo Sirius

- Sirius te digo la verdad yo nunca salí estos dos días lo que a mi me parece es que Remus confundió a Adrián con migo, Adrián es el hijo mayor de Yaxley tiene 22 años y estudia en Canadá vino estas 3 semanas que tiene de vacaciones, a lo lejos se parece mucho a mi ¿Cómo se que vino? Por que justamente anteayer me llegó una lechuza de el invitándome el próximo fin de semana que es salida a Hogsmead a su casa para jugar Polo – dijo Harry

- Yaxley ¿sabías que Yaxley es un mortífago?... Claro que lo sabías, Harry ¿Por qué estás con esa gente? Sabes lo que hace, sabes que gracias a ellos murieron muchas personas incluidas tus padres y están muriendo más – dijo Sirius estaba un tanto alterado – Es peligroso que estés con ellos pueden matarte

- Sirius disculpa que diga esto pero Adrián no es como su padre, además yo nunca e tocado esos temas ni ellos lo han tocado a pesar que desde los 11 años convivo con los mortífagos ¿Y no crees que si me quisieran matar ya lo habrían hecho hace mucho? Duermo bajo el mismo techo, se que no esta del todo correcto convivir con esta gente pero lo hago y mientras no tenga problemas con ellos lo seguiré haciendo – dijo Harry con una voz serena

- Me sorprende que convivir tanto con mortífagos no te hayan invitado a unirte a ellos – dijo Sirius un tanto enojado, Harry torció la boca – No me agrada que los veas, es la primera cosa que te voy a prohibir pero no vas a pasar tanto tiempo con esa gente, te lo prohíbo

- No me puedes prohibir nada soy mayor de edad y se que decisiones tomar, entre mis decisiones estas seguir viendo a mis amigos y para complacerte no unirme a los mortífagos si me invitan – dijo Harry

El chico se levanto de su lugar y salió a paso apresurado del salón, mientras caminaba por los pasillos choco con alguien.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry quien se levanto sin siquiera ver con quien había chocado

- Justo a ti te andaba buscando – dijo Draco quien se levanto – Abbott me dijo que andabas por aquí – torció la boca

- ¿Así? – dijo Harry falsamente sorprendido – ¿Para que me buscas? Vamonos quieres me acabo de pelear con Sirius

Sirius se sintió muy mal por la pelea que había tenido con Harry, en algunos aspectos tenía mucha razón el chico los hijos no siempre no eran como los padres ahí había un ejemplo muy claro, también tenía razón al decir que si lo hubieran querido matar lo habrían hecho desde hace mucho. Durante todo el día Sirius busco a su ahijado olvidando por completo el tema de que si se había salido del colegio, más Harry todo el tiempo lo repelía, el joven Potter aun se sentía ofendido.

El sábado paso fue un día muy tranquilo para el moreno ya que lo único que hizo fue pasearse todo el tiempo por el castillo tras esto entrenar quidditch. Era domingo en la mañana se encontraba dormido cuando un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo hizo que se levantara. La marca le ardía mucho, contesto el llamado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry somnoliento

- Se ha descubierto lo de la muerte de Scrimegur… - dijo Lucius

- Eso es ¿bueno o malo? – pregunto Harry un tanto inseguro

- Pues depende de quien sea el nuevo ministro pero la llevamos más de nuestro lado casi todos los candidatos están bajo imperius al igual que muchas personas del consejo que eligen al ministro – dijo Lucius – Necesitamos que vengas – Harry arqueo las cejas

- ¿A que? No creo que tenga nada que ver ahí, no soy del consejo para la elección de nuevo ministro ni candidato, eso no tiene nada que ver con migo – dijo Harry

- Realmente si formas parte del consejo de elección, al ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts debes ir por el bien de los estudiantes cual ministro sería mejor para ellos, después ya hablaríamos de otras cosas – dijo Lucius

- Creo que a la que más le corresponde ir es a McGonagall pues ella es la directora de Hogwarts pero si requieren mi presencia ahí estaré, además creo que esta debe ser una salida oficial con permiso ya que aquí tengo tres aurores que me vigilan día y noche – dijo Harry

- Por supuesto McGonagall va a ir y esta salida es oficial solo te avisaba para que no te agarrara por sorpresa supongo que en unas dos horas andarás por aquí – dijo Lucius – De esos aurores no te preocupes mucho si todo marcha bien en unos meses el departamento de aurores será tuyo

- Gran noticia – dijo Harry sonriendo – Entonces nos vemos ahí en un par de horas, hasta entonces – la transmisión se corto

El invierno ya quería llegar, a pesar de que apenas eran últimos de octubre estaba haciendo un frió infernal debido a esto Harry vistió una camisa azul cielo a rayas, sobre esta un suéter color caqui abierto, un abrigo negro y un pantalón del mismo color. Salió hacía el gran comedor eran las 7:20 de la mañana así que estaba casi vació, el era el único estudiante en la mesa de slytherin.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron nuevamente para las chicas que estaban ahí fue un verdadero espectáculo, entro Sirius Black pero esta vez había dejado su ropa formal de trabajo iba vestido totalmente de negro, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros ajustados, un suéter cerrado con cuello alto y sobre este llevaba su preciada chamarra de piel esta iba abierta y eso no era todo, su cabello ondulado lo había dejado suelto le llegaba hasta la altura del cuello y para darle el toque final a su look de chico malo traía gafas de sol. Se sentó al lado de Harry pero este lo ignoro

- Buenos días Harry – saludo Sirius, Harry no contesto. Todo el comedor tenía la mirada en ellos – Te vengo a pedir una disculpa por lo da ayer, tuviste mucha razón en algunas de las cosas que dijiste como que los hijos no siempre son como sus padres y como ejemplo me pongo a mi pero te pido que me entiendas quiero tú seguridad- Harry abrazó a Sirius la verdad el también se había sentido muy mal

- Perdóname tú a mi Sirius me porte muy grosero se que quieres mi seguridad, se que siempre me has apoyado en todo, se que siempre me has apoyado en todo pero también entiéndeme a mi yo e crecido con esa gente como tú los llamas por mucho tiempo ellos han estado con migo y han sido mis amigos – dijo Harry

- Dejemos ese tema quieres ¿sabes que día es hoy? Es 31 de octubre el aniversario de la muerte de tus padres quiero que vayamos a sus tumbas a visitarlos – dijo Sirius

- Nunca e ido ahí quiero ir – respondió Harry un tanto melancólico

- Señor Potter que bueno que lo encuentro aquí vamos a tener que salir a Londres al ministerio de magia – dijo McGonagall – El ministro de magia a muerto la autopsia dice que murió de una neumonía que no fue atendida pero yo no me creo eso

- ¿Cómo que a muerto? ¿Pero que tiene que ver Harry en esto? – pregunto Sirius

- Harry es el presidente del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts por lo tanto tiene derecho a participar en la selección de nuevo ministro como representante del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts – dijo McGonagall

- ¿Tardara mucho? Como usted sabe hoy es 31 de octubre el aniversario de la muerte de Lily y James entonces pensaba pedirle permiso para que pudiéramos ir al cementerio – pregunto Sirius

- Bueno supongo que vendremos saliendo como a las 2 o 1 de la tarde pero aun quedara tiempo para que vayan – dijo McGonagall

- Me parece bien entonces nos veremos en el ministerio de magia por esas horas – dijo Harry

- Que así sea – contesto Sirius

Durante el transcurso de Hogwarts a Londres las únicas palabras que cruzaron Harry y McGonagall fueron Buenos días. Al llegar al ministerio entraron a una sala muy grande las personas se encontraban sentadas en circulo y por departamento u organización, mas o menos eran 5 personas que representaban cada organización de Hogwarts eran McGonagall como directora, Harry del consejo estudiantil, Lucius del consejo de Hogwarts y Yaxley como vicepresidente del consejo de Hogwarts. En fin abría unas 200 personas o más, como ya había mencionado estaban sentadas en círculo y en medio de ese círculo se encontraban los candidatos para ministro.

- ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer? – pregunto Harry en voz baja a Lucius quien estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de el, Yaxley se encontraba un lugar arriba de Harry y McGonagall al lado de Yaxley

- Escoger a uno de esos tipos para sea el nuevo ministro, proponer por que sería un buen ministro eso es todo – contesto Lucius

- ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso? No tengo la más mínima idea de quienes son, ni que han hecho o no – dijo Harry hablaban en susurros - ¿A cual escojo?

- Puedes escoger a cualquiera menos a Rice tiene ideas muy liberares no me agradan además esta a favor de… tú entiendes – dijo Lucius- si quieres referencias Thickness es un "gran" sanador que trajo al mundo mágico una mejor vacuna para la viruela de dragón, McQueen es una excelente naturalista que… no recuerdo que hizo pero hizo algo…

La sesión empezó, primero pidieron los votos de todos, Harry voto por Lorraian McQueen daba lo mismo que fuera ella a que fuera Thickness pero Lorraian tenía mejor aspecto, casi toda la mañana la reunión se paso en aburridos debates de quien había hecho más hasta que Frederic Rice se levanto de su lugar para protestar.

- Señores aquí no vamos a ver quien hizo más o menos, si no que vamos a hacer, ustedes saben que ahora el mundo mágico esta pasando por tiempos difíciles que hay una posible regreso del quien-ustedes-saben y si regresa no solo nos veremos afectados nosotros si no también el mundo muggle – dijo Rice, Harry quien estaba en primera fila pues había 5 filas en forma de escalera, se levanto

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor Rice, quizás se pregunte quien soy y que hago aquí ya que tengo una corta edad para encontrarme en un lugar como este, yo soy Harry Potter y estoy aquí por que tengo el papel de presidente del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts – dijo Harry, cuando el chico se levanto y empezó a hablar todos los murmullos callaron – Usted sabe que debido a mi el señor tenebroso desapareció por un largo periodo de tiempo, que el trato de matarme a causa de eso tengo una conexión con el siento cuando se encuentra fuerte, feliz o enojado y en estos momentos el se encuentra muy débil, no creo que tenga fuerzas para volver

- Como no reconocerlo señor Potter, claro que se todo lo que usted a hecho y lo que siente, y se que es un mago excepcional pero contésteme algo ¿Qué me dice del ataque de mortífagos que hubo hace un par de meses en el callejón diagon? Y del ataque de hace 3 años en los mundiales de quidditch – dijo Rice

- Estoy conciente de esos ataques pero no cree usted que esos ataques no tienen nada que ver con el señor tenebroso, se que usaron los atuendos de mortífagos pero en estos tiempos a muchos jóvenes de mi edad ya no les aterra más bien nunca les aterro el señor tenebroso pues no vivieron en sus tiempo – dijo Harry – Pueden ser chicos que no les agranden los muggles es todo claro que hay que detenerlos pero tampoco es tan grave como usted dice el mundo mágico no se va a caer por unos cuantos adolescentes

Harry tomo asiento nuevamente dejando callado a Rice, Lucius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras reía de una manera un tanto maliciosa. El chico iba sacando a encender un cigarrillo cuando Lucius lo detuvo.

- Se que te agrada el tabaco por eso te e mandado pedir esto – dijo Lucius, de su abrigo saco una caja de madera con forma de rectángulo tenía grabado unas grandes iniciales HP en el centro y a los costados decían Harry Potter, abrió la caja y había dos niveles de 10 puros cada uno, los puros también tenían las iniciales HP

- Vaya muchas gracias nunca e fumado puros a decir verdad pero me han dicho que son buenos- dijo Harry que en vez de encender uno de sus alargados cigarrillos encendió un puro

La reunión duro un largo rato hasta que se decidieron que el nuevo ministro más bien nueva sería Lorraian McQueen. Harry abandono a McGonagall saliendo junto con Yaxley y Lucius al vestíbulo del ministerio de magia. Los tres hombres platicaban con fluidez y reían, Lucius abrazaba a Harry como un hijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. Harry se dio la media vuelta por un momento y pudo ver que Sirius se encontraba sentado en la fuente fingiendo no verlo.

- Ya me voy hoy tengo un par de asuntos personales que atender – dijo Harry quien se despidió de Yaxley y Lucius alejándose para ir con Sirius - Ya estoy aquí nos podemos ir, el nuevo ministro es Lorraian McQuuen

- Yo hubiera querido que Rice pero McQueen no es mala, si vamonos ya no hay que perder más tiempo – dijo Sirius

Primero pasaron a comprar unos ramos de flores, seguido de eso fuero al cementerio de Godric Hallow que se encontraba desierto solo ellos estaban ahí, un aire helado los abrazaba, en silenció sin decir ninguna palabra arreglaron las tumbas, ambos la miraban con tristeza, Harry se recargo en el hombro de Sirius entonces lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"..Toda mi vida ya sea en esta o en la otra e luchado por hacer justicia a su muerte, se que ahora mis ideales han cambiado un tanto que soy una persona diferente pero nunca a cambiado la idea de mi hacía ustedes, seguiré luchando por hacerles justicia, por terminar con Voldemort, y hacer esto un lugar mejor se supone que a eso vine…" pensó Harry

**Bueno aquí tiene el capitulo siguiente como verán no tarde tanto en actualizar. Les dare un par de explicaciónes Sirius acepta la relación de Harry y Draco más bien no es tanto que la acepte si no que esta resignado, Draco y Harry tienen una relación más seria pero como han de darse cuenta Harry no puede olvidar sus relaciones con las demás, quizás allán notado a Lucius un tanto cariñoso con Harry pero NO es nada romántico si no que ve a Harry como un hijo perfecto algo así creo que son todas las explicaciones que debo dar por el momento entonces... nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo **

**besos **

**bye **

**reviews!!**

**P.D. HEMOS LLEGADO A MAS DE 400 REVIEW TODO GRACIAS A USTEDES!! **

**Elisa **


	36. Los encantos de una veela

**Capitulo XXXVI: Los encantos de una Veela**

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sabía que Harry había salido para la elección del nuevo ministro pero de una u otra manera se sentía un tanto molesto con el pues no le había avisado.

- ¡Malfoy! ...- se escucho una voz desde atrás llamando a Draco, era un chico de piel morena, muy alto, cabello negro y con bonitos rizos

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zabbine? – pregunto Draco quien ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, Blaise se apresuro a alcanzar a Malfoy hasta quedar frente de el e impedirle el paso

- ¡Ja! Como si no lo supieras, se que andas tras los huesos de Potter que te encanta, que lo amas – dijo Blaise- No lo puedes negar Malfoy eres tan gay que no lo puedes ocultar incluso eres más que yo pues andas con tus tratamientos y ropa de marca

- No es un pecado ser bello y tener buen gusto – contesto Draco indiferente quien le sacaba la vuelta a Blaise para irse

- Como quiera que sea no me lo vas a ganar – dijo Blaise

- No entiendo como se puede ganar algo que ya esta perdido – dijo Draco

El rubio le saco la vuelta a Blaise dejando que se quedara ahí solo y se encamino a la sala común. Entro a la estancia de prefectos seguido a su habitación. Al entrar se encontró sentado sobre su cama. En cuanto Harry vio entrar a Draco se levanto rápido de la cama lo tomo ligeramente por la cintura y le dio un beso en lo labios.

- Eso no servirá de mucho ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Draco después de aquel beso, auque sabía perfectamente donde estaba quería hacer sufrir un poco a Harry

- Siento no haberte avisado fui al ministerio de magia a la elección del nuevo ministro seguido al cementerio hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres – dijo Harry – No quise despertarte lucias como un ángel

- Eso funciona solo esta vez – dijo Draco – Creo que hace calor ¿no te parece? – se quito la chaqueta lo dejo caer en el suelo quedando solo con una delgada camisa negra de manga corta ceñida a su cuerpo

- Si definitivamente tengo algo de calor- contesto Harry quien se despojo de su abrigo junto con el suéter quedando solo con su camisa de manga larga – Creo que…

Pero Draco no lo dejo terminar pues lo aventó a la pared encarcelándolo con las manos y besándole apasionadamente en los labios. Harry sonrió bobamente, se dio la media vuelta quedando tras Draco pero estando un poco desequilibrado y callando en la cama.

- Ahí te quería… - murmuro Draco

Se puso sobre Harry beso su cuello, fue descendiendo lentamente desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, cuando estuvo totalmente abierta paso la lengua por el abdomen del chico.

- Creo que esto no es justo te estas llevando toda la diversión – dijo Harry

Harry le quito la camisa, le desabrocho los pantalones y beso sus caderas fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su labios. Draco también desabrocho los pantalones de Harry pero no solo hizo esto sino que también bajo su bóxer dejándole al desnudo. Su pene estaba erecto. Antes de que Draco pudiera continuar el moreno le bajo el bóxer dejándolo en la misma condición que el. Introdujo la mano izquierda bajo su escroto, cerro la mano derecha alrededor de su pene y empezó a moverle de una manera rítmica, Harry le imito.

Un rato más tarde ambos chicos se encontraban acostados en la cama un tanto cansados apunto de caer dormidos.

- ¿Crees que esto está bien? – pregunto Harry

- Bueno se supone que debemos estar con mujeres y… - dijo Draco

- No me refiero a eso si no a esta relación que estamos teniendo, tu y yo hemos llevado una excelente amistad desde años atrás y no quiero que se acabe, tú sabes que mis relaciones siempre son tormentosas y poco duraderas, que cuando quiero empezar una relación "seria" termina en lo peor – dijo Harry

- Yo creo que esta vez durara como tú has dicho somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nos conocemos por eso durara – dijo Draco

Ya era domingo por lo tanto Remus se iría de Hogwarts pues trabajaba para la orden, Sirius y Tonks estaban hablando con el antes de su partida.

- Por cierto ahora que hablas acerca de que tú y Harry fueron al cementerio ¿Qué te dijo acerca de que lo vi en el ministerio un par de veces? – dijo Remus

- Fue un error lo que vistes lunático me ha dicho que lo más seguro era que lo confundieras con el hijo de Yaxley, Adrián que se parece mucho a el – contesto Sirius de lo más seguro, Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y Remus movió la cabeza negativamente

- Te puedo asegurar por lo que quieras que era Harry no era ese tal Adrián de igual manera ¿Cómo conoce tanto a los mortífagos? Para mí que tiene una relación muy cercana con ellos – dijo Remus

- ¿Estás insinuando que Harry es un mortífago? Por favor Remus eso es imposible ¿Por qué querría ser un mortífago? Esos tipos junto con Voldemort se encargaron de la muerte de sus padres, de Dumbledore y de muchas personas y que intento matarlo- dijo Sirius

- No estoy diciendo que sea un mortífago si no que tiene vínculos muy cercanos con esas personas cosa que no me parece del todo correcto, con vínculos muy lejanos me refiero a que con tanta convivencia que tiene con ellos es muy probable que adopte sus principios y en un futuro quiera ser uno de ello – dijo Remus – Vamos Sirius quítate la venda de los ojos

- Tú eres el que te debes quitar todas esas ideas de la cabeza, dices puras incoherencias ¿La poción no te esta afectando? – Dijo Sirius – Nos vemos luego – se dio la media vuelta y regreso al castillo

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que nos mostraron Ron y Hermione hace como un año? ¿Por qué no se la enseñas? Quizás así abra un poco más los ojos y sepa que Harry no anda por muy buenos paso – dijo Tonks

- Ahora ni siquiera eso lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión como nunca llegan a mencionar a Voldemort. Sirius se dará cuenta de que Harry no va por buen camino hasta que sea un mortífago, que lo vea matando muggles – dijo Remus – Me tengo que ir cuidas de Elena – beso a Tonks seguido acaricio su vientre y de igual manera lo beso

Las semanas habían pasado de una manera rápida noviembre había llegado junto con mucho más frío. Era sábado por la mañana de la segunda semana de noviembre eso solo significaba salida a Hogsmead. Los chicos se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunado

- No podré ir a Hogsmead – dijo Draco mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate – al parecer mi tía abuela Eudoxia murió hoy en la madrugada, mi madre insiste que la acompañe al funeral, me acaba de avisar hace unos minutos

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Harry dando el pésame

- No hay por que dar el pésame creo que ni siquiera la conocí y si la conocí solo la vi una vez en mi vida – dijo Draco – Iré a acompañar a mi madre así que regresare hasta mañana en la tarde

- Espero que te vaya bien, yo aprovechare la ida a Hogsmead para ir a Londres a comprar un par de cosas, necesito mas material para las pociones y uno par de abrigos nuevos – dijo Harry- Creo que debo de irme si quiero volver a Hogwarts antes de que sea muy tarde

- Te acompaño a la salida – dijo Draco

Los chicos caminaron hasta la salida del castillo pero antes de llegar, en un pasillo vació Draco tomo la cara de Harry y lo beso delicadamente en los labios.

- Cuídate y no te metas con nadie – dijo Draco

- ¿Yo meterme con alguien? Nunca, pero si así lo deseas no me peleare con nadie – dijo Harry

- No me refiero a ese sentido – dijo Draco

- Durante las semanas que llevamos te e sido completamente fiel y no lo puedes negar – dijo Harry quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adelanto para salir de Hogwarts

En cuanto Harry salió de Hogwarts desapareció apareciendo en el salón de la mansión Lestrange. Bellatrix se encontraba en uno de los sillones vestía una bata de seda roja, llevaba su cabello suelto y tomaba un café, se hacía notar que no tenía mucho de haberse levantado.

- Buenos días – saludo Harry, el chico vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una playera polo de manga larga y una chaqueta de gamuza color café – No tienes mucho de levantarte ¿verdad?

- Bueno días querido, has llegado temprano en efecto hace una media hora me e despertado, dime ¿a que se debe tú puntualidad? – dijo Bella

- Terminando esta lección pienso ir a Londres – respondió Harry mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿A Londres? ¿Irás a encontrarte con una chica? – Pregunto Bella – Dime ¿Tienes novia?

- Eh… no…si ¿A que se deben estás preguntas? – dijo Harry un tanto extrañado por las preguntas de Bella

- Eres un gran chico más bien un gran hombre y me preocupa con quien te involucre ¿me entiendes? Una persona como tú no se debe involucrar con una sangre sucia o peor aun con una muggle. Eres una muy activo Potter por eso debes buscar a alguien pasivo. Sabías que en un principio éramos Lucius y yo los que estábamos comprometidos pero los dos somos demasiado activos ¿te imaginas los problemas que hubiéramos pasado? Por eso se decidió que cambiáramos de pareja, el con Cissy que es pasiva y yo con Rodolphs, en fin creo que ya me salí mucho del tema por hablar – dijo Bellatrix

- Así lo creo vamos a discutir de los principios de la orden del fénix – respondió Harry

- Es verdad ¿Qué te puedo decir? Los integrantes de la orden eran los mismo que estaban en Hogwarts cuando nosotros empezamos el movimiento, ellos eran los que se encargaban de defender a los sangre sucia que nosotros discriminábamos pero en ese entonces no existía la orden si no que cada quien defendía individualmente lo que no le parecía – comento Bella – Como has de recordar nosotros empezamos poco a poco primero fomentando el respeto a los magos de sangre limpia, después protestas para hacer una nueva escuela para los sangre sucia, seguido de negarles la entrada al mundo mágico y así… pero no empezó de esa manera

- Como empezó ¿desde arriba? – pregunto Harry

- Exacto Potter, Los miembros de está fueron a hablar con Dumbledore diciendo que estaban artos de nosotros que no parábamos de hacer protestas y "hacer menos" a los sangre sucia y todo eso. Nosotros tratamos de hablar con estas personas la gran mayoría eran sangre limpia, les dijimos que dejaran de molestar que nosotros nos les estábamos haciendo nada, sin embargo siguieron. Hablaron con Dumbledore como ya he dicho entonces Dumbledore sugirió la creación de la orden del fénix ¿Qué era orden o más bien que es? ¿Qué es lo que hacía? Sencillo perseguirnos como ratas y convencer al ministerio que debíamos ir a Azkaban por nuestra discriminación hacía los muggles y sangre sucia… la orden siempre la pintan como blanca, como buena cosa que no es así, hacía más bien hace… actúa precipitadamente sin tener ninguna prueba ¿sabías que la orden mato a la esposa de Dolovoh por que creyeron escuchar que tenían muggles secuestrados en su casa? La pobre mujer no les dijo donde estaban los muggles pues no existían y la mataron claro no con un avada kedavra eso nunca lo utiliza la orden si no que la mataron de una manera lenta y dolorosa – dijo Bella

-Si Dolohov me platico esa horrible experiencia – dijo Harry

-Bueno quizás aun la orden te parezca tan mala bien te daré unos cuantos nombres y un par de cosas que hicieron - dijo Bella

-Empecemos con tú querido padrino odia a las personas que tengan nuestro pensamiento incluso a las que no estén con nosotros, recuerdo que ha de haber tenido unos 18 años o 17 años estaba en el caldero chorreante junto con tú padre unas mesas cerca de ellos se encontraban dos chicos más o menos de la misma edad que ellos platicaban acerca de que le gustaban nuestros ideales, solo con escuchar eso armaron un duelo, los pobres chicos pasaron 5 días en san muggle - dijo Bellatrix - ¿Cómo se eso? Pues esos chicos eran hermanos de unos amigos míos y yo fui la que los lleve a San Mungo

-¿Mi padre y Sirius mandaron a esos chicos a San Mungo solo porque les parecían nuestros ideales? – dijo Harry sorprendido

-Claro, he de decir que si eran excelentes en el duelo, y eso no fue lo único que hicieron. ¿Qué más te puedo decir Potter? Definitivamente nada acerca de ellos dos o quedarías traumado – río Bellatrix, permaneció un momento callada, su cara tomo una expresión melancólica sus ojos parecían inundarse de lagrimas - Kingsley, Longbotton y una tipa sangre sucia mataron a mi hija… Elisa… ahora tendría 21 años

Bellatrix empezó a llorar, Harry la abrazo, se encontraba atónito ante la revelación que le hizo Bella, había tenido una hija y miembros de la orden se habían encargado de matar a la niña eso no era justo esa pobre niña no les había hecho nada.

-Días atrás Rodolphs y yo habíamos terminado con una pareja de muggles quizás esos muggles fueran algo de esa tipa quien sabe pero llegaron a la casa una noche que no estábamos, aturdieron a los elfos y se llevaron a Elisa, cuando logramos llegar al lugar donde la tenían se encontraba aparentemente dormida en un sillón pero no era así ella estaba muerta le habían dado una mezcla muy fuerte de pociones y la mato – dijo Bella llorando – murió a los 3 años, por eso mi odio a Longbotton y Kingsley he intentado matarlos pero ha sido en vano en cuanto a esa tipa… murió yo no tuve el placer de poder terminar con ella pero intervine para que la mataran, si quieres te puedo seguir contando atrocidades de la orden hay un sinfín de ellas

-Creo que ya me ha quedado claro de que no es lo que parece – dijo Harry

-Sígueme Potter quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Bella quien se levanto de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacía el segundo piso, Harry la siguió

Llegaron al segundo piso, Bellatrix abrió la puerta de una habitación con un encantamiento personalizado, entraron a la habitación era la de una niña, había muchas muñecas estaba pintada de color de rosa y sobre una cómoda se encontraban muchas fotografías en todas ellas aparecía una niña de piel morena clara, cabello negro ojos del mismo color grandes y una boca pequeña.

-Ella era Elisa –dijo Bella mientras le mostraba una foto a Harry – No quise tener más hijos que el temor que le pasara lo mismo que a ella, era perfecta la adorábamos. Por eso Longbotton esta como esta creo que eso es peor que la muerte, en cuanto a Kingsley no falta mucho para que llegue su hora

Harry y Bellatrix estuvieron platicando un largo rato tras esto pasaron a comer, Bella no dejaba de insistir que Elisa hubiera sido la esposa perfecta para Harry por fortuna y no por ser malo Elisa había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Se despidió de Bella y se quedaron de ver en dos semanas entonces partió hacía Londres

Sirius se encaminaba hacía Londres el día pintaba muy aburrido en Hogwarts, la noche pasada estuvo hablando con Remus quien le había dicho que era bueno que volviera a salir conocer chicas, tomar sus antiguas andadas aunque no tanto al extremo como antes. Caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle entro a un lujoso hotel cerca del palacio de Buckingham y se dirigió al bar aun era temprano para tomar daban las 6 de la tarde pero esos lugares eran buenos para conocer chicas y podía tomar una limonada. Tomo asiento en la barra y no tardo mucho en acercase una chica de piel morena, cabello negro azabache largo y ondulado, grandes ojos miel, una pequeña boca de un color rosado, llevaba puesto un vestido marrón oscuro con pequeños lunares beige era corto un poco arriba de las rodillas y por ultimo calzaba unos altos tacones, esta chica no pasaría de los 21 años

- ¿Sirius Black? – dijo mientras se acercaba a Sirius

- Si, disculpa ¿te conozco? – pregunto Sirius algo confundido no recordaba a esa chica bueno quizás una muy parecida a ella pero eso fue hace 15 años así que no podía ser la misma

- Soy Sara Rivers no me conoces a mi pero si a mi hermana Sofía Rivers estudia 7º curso en Ravenclaw me dijo que eras su profesor de trasformaciones – dijo Sara quien tomo asiento al lado de Sirius- Disculpa ¿te puedo hablar de tu?

- Si, si claro, ¿Eres hermana de Sofía? No te pareces nada a ella Sofía es muy blanca y pecosa y tú… totalmente diferente ¿gustas algo de tomar? – dijo Sirius

- Si muchas gracias un café late por favor, nunca creen que Sofía y yo somos hermanas siempre pasa eso – dijo Sara – Cuando Sofía me comento que eras su nuevo profesor de trasformaciones no lo podía creer, verás mi ultimo año en Hogwarts fue cuando estuvo el alboroto de los dementotes y la fuga de azkaban todo eso… por ese motivo me sorprendió

- Bueno te diré que todo eso fue un error se a comprobado mi inocencia el año pasado – dijo Sirius un tanto desanimado cuando le preguntaron esto

- Claro que se que eres inocente, estudio leyes mágicas discúlpame si te he ofendido. Estuve estudiando tú caso la verdad todo tenía coherencia de hecho desde el último año que estuve en Hogwarts lo empecé a estudiar – dijo Sara – Por cierto ese año estuvo dando clases el profesor Lupin muy buen profesor Sofía me dijo que ahora su esposa daba clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras

- Si, ambos son muy amigos míos – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres muggle llevaba una bolsa de Ermenegildo Zegna y otra de Banana Republic acababa de salir de esas tiendas, no muy lejos pudo ver a una chica rubia que venía caminando del lado contrario a el, también llevaba bolsas de tiendas.

- _ Haggy _ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ debegias _ estar en _ Hogwats _ - dijo Fleur Delacuor quien se acerco a Harry

- Veras es fin de semana de Hogsmead pero es muy aburrido ahí así que decidí venir a Londres tenía que comprar un par de cosas – contesto Harry quien saludaba a Fleur con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y tu hermosa que haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde está tú guardián?

- ¿Te _ refieges _ a Bill? _ Estaga fuega pog _ todo el mes – contesto Fleur un tanto disgustada

- Ya que no tienes guardián ¿Me aceptarías una invitación a cenar? – dijo Harry

- _ Pog _supuesto – contesto Fleur

Harry y Fleur caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel cerca del palacio de Buckingham ahí entraron al restaurante que no se encontraba muy lejos del bar y para tomar pidieron una botella de un caro champagne.

- No me has platicado nada de ti, dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en tú matrimonio? – pregunto Harry, Fleur apenas había tomado una copa y media y ya se veía un tanto ebria

- ¿Mi _ magtimoni _? Te _ dige _es una _ vegdadega miegda _ - dijo Fleur enojada, se tomo todo lo que quedaba de su copa en un trago- Bill es un _ gan _idiota siempre pone _ pimego _todo menos yo, pensé que los hombres tenían necesidades hace más de un mes no tenemos sexo

- No creí que te estuviera yendo mal, tú eres Fleur Delacour disculpa Weasley pero como sea eres una más que atractiva dama no se como se atreve a rechazarte – dijo Harry

- Sigo siendo Fleur Delacour si me case con Bill _ pego _ nunca e adoptado su apellido, sabes _ pog _eso me enojo más, en Beuxbatons nadie se _ ategtevia _ a _ rechazagme _ todos caían bajo mis pies _ ega _la princesa de_ ogo _ - dijo Fleur

Harry tomo la mano de Fleur y le dio un suave abrazó, Fleur se encargo de hacer ese abrazo más intenso cuando ese abrazo termino lo tomo fuerte de ambas más y lo miro de una manera intensa, soltó sus manos, rodeo el cuello de Harry y empezó a besarlo de una manera apasionada en los labios.

- Fleur no creo que esto este bien… tú estas casada – murmuro Harry

- Al diablo con eso _ Haggy _ soy _ moderna _ - dijo Fleur mordió suavemente el lóbulo izquierdo de Harry – Sabes que desde que nos conocemos lo _ queguemos ambos _

Las palabras de la veela lo excitaban, era verdad en numerosos momentos de su vida había querido estar con ella, ahora tenía la oportunidad ¿Por qué rechazarla? Fleur pasó su mano entre las piernas de Harry, tomo la mano del moreno y la llevo hasta su sexo, le dejo tocarles estaban húmedas.

- "_Montre que vous êtes un homme, et pas seulement un gentleman" _– murmuro Fleur en francés al oído de Harry esto significa "Demuéstrame que eres un hombre no solo un caballero" Harry entendió el significado de aquellas palabras, besó apasionadamente a Fleur

- Joven – llamo Harry a un mesero que iba pasando - ¿Me pueden dar una habitación por favor? La señorita y yo venimos desde lejos y deseamos descansar

- Claro enseguida se la consigo – dijo el mesero

Sirius seguía en el bar platicaba animadamente con Sara la chica que había conocido de pronto volteo la mirada al restaurante, le pareció ver a Harry y Fleur besándose de una manera apasionada, pero eso era imposible Harry se encontraba en Hogsmead y seguramente Fleur estaría en su casa junto con Bill.

- Señor Potter aquí tiene la tarjeta para que entre a su habitación es la 703 como podrá ver – dijo el mesero entregándole a Harry la tarjeta para entrar a la habitación

- Gracias, carga la comida a mi cuenta por favor – dijo Harry quien se levanto del lugar junto con Fleur

Atravesaron el lobby abrazados tocando el trasero del otro, subieron al ascensor que era de vidrio y ahí se empezaron a besar. Sirius volteo nuevamente pero esta vez hacía el ascensor que estaba subiendo y ahora no tuvo duda alguna, eran Fleur y Harry aquellos que se estaban manoseando lo pudo confirmar cuando vio esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico.

Entraron a la habitación era grande, sobre una mesa se encontraba un reproductor de música junto con un par de discos, Harry puso música una melodía lenta, empezó a bailar con Fleur, ambos estaban muy pegados y cada vez se acercaban más y se iba excitando más, podían sentir comos sus sexos rozaban a través de la ropa. Desabrocho la blusa de la veela, beso su cuello, fue descendiendo de una manera lenta, le quito la falda dejando a la chica solo en paños menores. Fleur no se quedaba atrás tiro la chaqueta de Harry al suelo, desabrocho su pantalón, se encargo de quitarle la camisa, cuando estuvo solo en truza lo aventó a la cama seguido se sentó sobre el, el chico se encargo de cambiar la posición ahora el se encontraba arriba, le beso el abdomen, Fleur le quito la truza dejándolo al desnudo por completo le beso las caderas, Harry le quito las bragas que se encontraban mojadas, paso sus dedos por el sexo de la veela, le empezó a dar un masaje en el clítoris, Fleur gemía abrió sus piernas y levanto un poco las rodillas, Harry se coloco entre sus piernas entonces la penetro.

A la mañana siguiente alrededor de las 7 Harry despertó y se miró al lado de una hermosa mujer que se encontraba dormida a su lado haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por no despertarla se levanto, cambió, escribió una nota que decía _"Siento tener que irme debe estar de vuelta antes de las 11 he dejado todo pagado y también un desayuno por si quieres" _ y finalmente se marcho hacía Hogwarts.

Llego a Hogwarts alrededor de las 9 de la mañana no había querido desayunar en el hotel así que fue directo hasta el gran comedor, era temprano Draco llegaría a las 3 de la tarde así que no había de que preocuparse. Esperen un momento ¿había dicho Draco? Lo que hizo la noche pasada fue ¿Traicionar a Draco? No, no fue así el solo hizo eso por hacerle un favor a Fleur, esa chica es su amiga.

Se sentó en la mesa de slytherin pero cuando empezó a comer su padrino interrumpió en el comedor, fue directo hacía donde estaba Harry y le pidió que salieran para hablar. Sirius permaneció en silencio hasta que hubieran llegado al lago.

- No te vi ayer en la cena… - comento Sirius

- No tenía hambre no fui a comer – dijo Harry

- No mientas Harry no estabas aquí, te vi ayer en Londres en el Hilton estas con Fleur eras tú no Adrián vi tú cicatriz – dijo Sirius – Puedo asegurar que no hicieron nada bueno

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que me viste ahí? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- Tenía unos asuntos que atender, te vi besándote y más con Fleur, ella esta casada Harry y se supone que tú estas con Draco ¿no? – dijo Sirius

- Ella me lo pidió, esta más que enfadada con Weasley, me lo pidió y no me le pude negar, en cuanto a Draco le fui fiel por más de dos semanas eso es mucho para mi, yo lo quiero y hago lo posible por comportarme – dijo Harry

- Si quieres a una persona no se le hace eso – dijo Sirius

- Por favor Sirius no le digas nada, tú has visto que controlo más mis impulsos y todo lo he hecho por el – dijo Harry

- Incluso si no hubiera visto cambio en ti no le diría yo no me meteré en su relación, solo te digo ten cuidado con lo que haces – dijo Sirius

Un rato más tarde Harry se encontraba en su habitación de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par un chico rubio entro por ella, Harry de inmediato se puso de pie, lo tomo por las caderas y le beso en la boca

- ¿Ha pasado algo interesante durante mi ausencia? – pregunto Draco

- En lo absoluto todo ha estado tan aburrido como siempre – contesto Harry

**Definitivamente en este capitulo he estado algo erotica pero no habra otro parecido a este con tanta **

**acción así que a los que les gusta esto disfrutenlo a los que no digan gracias a dios**

**han pasado cosas interesantes, supimos cosas del lado oscuro de la orden y Harry le fue infiel**

**a Draco, eso no esta bien y tengo un presentimiento que eso no se va a quedar callado por**

**mucho tiempo. **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Besos **

**Elisa**

**Reviws!!! **


	37. Enfermedad

**Capitulo XXXVII:**

Harry despertó exaltado había tenido un sueño un tanto extraño no recordaba nada de el solo que fue extraño. Volteo a su izquierda ahí esta dormido Draco a pierna suelta como de costumbre, sonrió, su sonrisa mostraba culpa pues a la mente le vino lo que había hecho apenas hace un par de días o menos. Se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la mesa de estudio que tenía en su habitación, estaba repleta de pergaminos y plumas, tomo uno de cada uno y empezó a escribir.

"…_Han pasado ya siete años desde que llegue a este "nuevo mundo" nueva dimensión o como se le quiera llamar. Recuerdo cuando llegue odia slytherin, odiaba no estar con Ron y Hermione y sobre todo odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Era todo muy diferente a ahora, Draco era el malo y yo el bueno, el que defendía a los Gryffindor, odiaba a los slytherin, las injusticias y las burlas. Todo fue cambiando ahora yo soy el malo y Draco es el bueno, no es que Draco allá cambiado, el sigue siendo el mismo si no fui yo el que cambie…"_

"… _Al no estar teniendo aquellos sueños de voldemort, preocupándome por su regreso insistiéndoles a todos de que se cuidaran me hice popular de una manera diferente a la que era antes, al tener muchos conocimientos me hice el más inteligente de Hogwarts, el más guapo y atlético y no es por presumir, incluso en la vida pasada las chicas se me acercaban mucho pero no se por que no les hacía mucho caso, era muy vergonzoso tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, pero esta vez al saber lo que pasaría decidí darme una oportunidad y me gusto. Perdí las virginidad a los 15 años casi la pierdo un año antes cuando en mi otra vida la perdí a los 23. Desde entonces todo aumento… " _

"…Draco, Draco… para los 15 años éramos uña y mugre, por cierto yo era la mugre, estaba tan apegado a el como una vez lo estuve con Ron, desde 5º año empecé a tener celos cuando se besaba con alguien más auque en ese momento no sabía que eran celos, de una u otra manera nos empezamos a atraer eso me asustaba así que empecé a salir con más chicas para reforzar mi masculinidad sin embargo no funciono, me seguía sintiendo atraído por su cabello, sus labios, su cara de ángel como suelo decir. En 6º nos besamos por primera, vez me asuste un poco sin embargo logre entender que era inevitable pero Draco pego el grito en el cielo nos distanciamos durante un tiempo de pronto volvimos a acercarnos y los roses cada vez eran más fuertes…"

"… El día de mí cumpleaños lo confeso, también se sentía atraído por mí, e de decir que estaba medio ebrio pero dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, Draco es ambos, unas semanas después estando totalmente sobrios tuve uno de los mejores fajes de mi vida en el departamento de Londres. Y fue hace un poco más de dos semanas cuando empezamos a salir "formalmente" y fue el sábado por la noche cuando me acosté con Fleur Delacour en el Ritz habitación 707…"

Harry enrollo el pergamino donde estaba escribiendo, lo introdujo en su baúl muy bien guardado y por ultimo regreso a la cama

Daba viernes por la tarde, Ravenclaw y Slytherin se habían librado de la última clase, claro a excepción de Draco y otro par de chicos que debido a la carrera que iban a estudiar todos los viernes tenían clase de contabilidad y estadística mágica.

Una mujer de piel morena clara, cabello ondulado y grandes ojos grises entro a Hogwarts iba arreglada muy guapa, era Sara Rivers la mujer que conoció Sirius hace apenas unos días en cuanto Sara hubo entrado una chica de Ravenclaw se lanzo para darle una abrazo, tenían cabello café claro, piel muy blanca y pecosa, lo único que compartía con su hermana eran esos grandes ojos grises.

-¡Sara! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sofía

-Te lo he bajado – murmuro Sara en tono malicioso

-¿A qué te refieres con ello? – pregunto Sofía desconcertada

-Conocí a tu querido profesor Black hace unos días y me ha invitado hoy a que vea un par de proyectos que tiene, le he dicho que quiero aprender un poco más de trasformaciones cosa que no es mentira – contesto Sara

-¡Qué envidia! Lo hubieras visto hace unas semanas era un verdadero bombón entro al gran comedor daba el aspecto de un chico rebelde muggle – dijo Sofía, las dos hermanas rieron

-Oye ¿Ese que viene bajando las escaleras es Potter? – pregunto Sara al ver a Harry que bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo, como de costumbre vestía de una manera sexy, su porte era como bien lo decían en Hogwarts de un sex-symbol

-A si es Potter me sorprende que no ande con Malfoy todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos – conto Sofía sin mucho afán

-¿En serio es Potter? Vaya se ha puesto muy bien con los años yo aun tenía esa imagen de niño inocente de cuando estaba en 3° grado – dijo Sara

-Déjame decirte que de inocencia no tiene nada, por lo menos ha salido con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts y se rumora que Zabbine anda tras sus huesos – dijo Sofía

-Y tu no… - dijo Sara

-Soy decente – contesto Sofía

-Disculpa que las interrumpa pero tengo una pequeña duda ¿Tu no estuviste en Slytherin hace un par de años? – pregunto Harry, dirigiéndose a Sara

-Claro que sí, soy Sara Rivers, mi último año fue cuando estuviste en tercero lo sé porque vas en el mismo curso que mi hermana – dijo Sara

-Claro cómo olvidarte, tengo que admitir que te has puesto muy bien, deja que te salude como se debe – dijo Harry beso a la chica muy cerca de los labios - Sabía que te conocía aunque claro has tenido cambios pero todos para bien – le beso nuevamente la mejilla

-Cof, cof… - se escucho una falsa toz desde atrás de Harry

-Sirius – dijo Harry con una sonrisa falsa a su padrino

-Estás ocupado Harry – dijo Sirius, mensaje que fue entendido a la perfección por el joven Potter

-Nos vemos Sara creo que tengo un par de cosas que hacer – dijo Harry quien se despidió de la chica y se marcho

Odiaba eso era la segunda vez en la semana que su padrino lo había atrapado en una situación de coqueteo con una chica primero con Hanna y después con Sara apenas el sábado pasado había estado con Fleur, no tardaría en llegar el sermón.

Daban las 10 de la noche las serpientes se encontraban en el campo de quidditch, sin embargo Harry se había mostrado distante a todo el entrenamiento.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Mila la única chica del equipo de Slytherin

-He de decirte que no, tengo una jaqueca horrible pero no es por el quidditch, la traigo desde la mañana- contesto Harry

-Entonces creo que deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey a que te de algo – dijo Mila

-No creo que sea nada de enfermedad Mila si no es porque tengo como tres días que no duermo – dijo Harry

-Será mejor que cancelemos el entrenamiento y vayas a la cama, no queremos que estés enfermo para el próximo partido, vamos empatados con Hufflepuff y si perdemos ese partido se pondrá a la cabeza, debemos ganar la copa sobre todo porque este es tú ultimo año en Hogwarts, debes irte como un campeón – dijo Mila

-¿Un campeón? No creo que lo sea pero bueno, creo que el próximo año serás una buena capitana, nos vamos 5 del equipo y tú tienes más madera de capitana que Joshua – dijo Harry sonriente

El entrenamiento quedo suspendido todos fueron a los vestidores menos Harry que quedo ahí deseaba tomar un poco de aire, había empezado a tener un mareo incontrolable sentía que todo el piso se le movía y a ese mareo había que sumarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza. De pronto pudo sentir un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo era como si lo estuvieran quemando con un metal caliente, le estaban hablando, pero no cualquier mortífago si no que el señor tenebroso.

Se soltó corriendo hacía los vestidores no le importo que por el fuerte mareo se fuera a caer si no que parecía haber desaparecido.

-¡Salgan todos menos Draco!- grito en los vestidores, se encontraba empapado de sudor y muy agitado. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados por la forma en que se veía y por lo que les había pedido, pero sin hacerse del rogar siguieron sus ordenes

-¿Lo sientes? Esta llamado, es el – dijo Harry quien se levanto la manga derecha de su playera, la marca estaba al rojo vivo moviéndose

-Sentí algo pero no tan fuerte como lo tuyo además no podía ver estaban todos aquí – contesto Draco

-Sin duda es el, tenemos que irnos – dijo Harry

-Pero ¿Cómo? Mira cómo estás – dijo Draco, Harry había quedado tumbado en un sillón sin darse cuenta - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tomaste una poción o fue algo en herbología?

-No es nada grave de eso estoy seguro, como le dije a Mila es solo cansancio, estoy consciente de que estoy muy mareado y casi no puedo caminar pero McGonagall no está y nos podemos ir por su oficina, se la contraseña, no dirás que por un simple mareo dejare de asistir a un llamado del señor tenebroso – dijo Harry

-En eso tienes mucha razón vamos – contesto Draco

Llegaron a la mansión Lestrange al parecer fueron los últimos en tomar asiento, no faltaba ni un solo mortifago. Unos dos minutos después de que ellos hubieran tomado asiento entro Lord Voldemort cerró las puerta de un golpe permaneció un par de minutos en silencio, lo que hacía que todos se murieran de los nervios hasta que de pronto empezó a hablar.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta me he ausentado por un tiempo, las razones no les importan, el caso es que me seguiré ausentando aunque claro no por tanto tiempo como antes – dijo Voldemort - Siento que estamos amenazados no sé porque o por quien pero así lo siento- guardo silencio, nadie dijo nada – Harry cuando me fui te deje encargado, dime ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

- Bueno mi Lord he hecho lo que usted me ha pedido, tenemos el ministerio y al controlar este también tenemos los medio de comunicación así que no publican nada que nosotros no aprobemos – dijo Harry

-¡Tan solo eso! Muy mal de tú parte mi querido niño, uno siempre debe hacer más de lo que se pide para quedar mejor – respondió Voldemort, Harry esperaba una reacción furiosa de él sin embargo hablaba de una manera serena –Dime ¿Qué hay de los muggles? ¿De los sangre sucia? ¿Cuándo comenzaras a exterminarlos?

-En realidad señor lo que tengo en mente y si usted me lo permite es primero sacar a los sangre sucia de Hogwarts, poner otra escuela de magia de menor calidad para ellos creo que matarlos sería un gran desperdicio pues muchos tienen una gran capacidad para servirnos, claro escogeremos quienes son bueno , en segundo lugar los sangre limpia solo se pueden casar con sangre limpia o mestizos pero eso sería una excepción claro esta y el que viole esta ley aunque duela será condenado a muerte, tras esto todos los sangre sucia será como se dice esterilizados para que no puedan tener hijos y así no se reproduzca su clase – dijo Harry – No sé qué le parezca mi idea, para mí lo mejor es lo que usted piense

-Claro, claro que me parece, tienes madera para esto por eso te he elegido, algo que me gustaría modificar de tú idea es que obliguemos a los sangre limpia a que se reproduzcan para que nuestra raza se haga cada vez más grande y poderosa. Quiero que se cree un nuevo departamento en el ministerio encargado de esto, Harry tú serás el jefe del departamento quiero que empiece cuanto antes la obra – dijo Voldemort

-Solo habría un pequeño inconveniente mi Lord, yo aun me encuentro estudiando en Hogwarts salgo hasta en julio – dijo Harry un tanto temeroso ante la reacción que fuera a tener Voldemort

-Es verdad lo olvidaba, y no es conveniente que no termines Hogwarts yo tendré mis razones mientras tanto quiero que empiecen los preparativos para la nueva parte del plan, la reunión ha terminado por hoy- dijo Voldemort y salió de la sala

Los malestares de Harry iban empeorando se levanto de la silla con mucha dificultad y salió corriendo al baño, al mareo y dolor de cabeza que ya tenía se le había agregado el vomito. Cuando caminaba parecía un borracho que no se podía sostener en dos patas debido a tanto alcohol que había ingerido pero Harry no había tomado ni siquiera una cerveza de mantequilla. Draco lo siguió sabía que no estaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el rubio desde afuera

-Creo que… - dijo Harry se escucho como vomitaba

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Potter quien está en el baño? – pregunto Rodolphs quien iba pasando por ahí para subir a la segunda planta. Pero Draco no tuvo que contestar ya que los hechos hablaron por sí mismo, Harry salió del baño estaba tan pálido como la cera y se arrojo Rodolphs quien lo tuvo que abrazar para que no callera al suelo - ¿Está ebrio? No lo parecía en la reunión – Draco movió la cabeza en forma negativa

-Pervertido ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes abrazado así al niño? – pregunto Bella alarmada quien pasaba por ahí, Rodolphs y Draco se quedaron asombrados ante la manera que se dirigía a todos en especial a Harry "el niño" Rodolphs lo sentó en uno de los sillones

-No me pasa nada estoy bien solo tengo un poco de vomito y mareo eso es todo – murmuro Harry, se veía como ya lo he mencionado sumamente pálido y débil – Tengo que irme necesito llegar a Hogwarts

-Tú no te encuentras bien Potter – dijo Bella quien le puso una mano en la frente, se encontraba muy caliente la fiebre lo había atacado, Harry trato de levantarse sin embargo estaba tan mareado que le fue imposible – No te vas de aquí, es más si te vas pero a alguna habitación de esta casa a descansar mientras te hago una poción para que se te baje la fiebre ¿Cómo fue que se puso así de enfermo?

-Si yo me siento mal me dejas que muera – murmuro Rodolphs indignado- como quien dice que me coma un burro

-No lo sé con exactitud toda la semana se ha estado quejando de fuertes migrañas y de vez en cuando de mareos pero según él es por cansancio hasta este momento le empezó la fiebre y vomito – respondió Draco

-Bella yo tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, mañana tengo clase de trasformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, Tonks y Sirius me andan pisando los talones no es conveniente que desaparezca – dijo Harry

-Con que Sirius he… Draco ve a Hogwarts y vas con Sirius, le dices que se salieron a beber no se al caldero chorreante que Harry se embriago demasiado, y se tiene que quedar ahí a dormir, Sirius lo justificara conozco a mi primito él era de los que casi a diario se fugaban de Hogwarts en las noches – dijo Bella, Harry intentaba levantarse pero esta lo aventaba para que callera, Draco asintió con la cabeza que más podía hacer y desapareció

Llego a Hogwarts nunca había sido bueno mintiendo en ese aspecto de cubrir a algún a alguien. Daba la 1:30 de la madrugada el rubio caminaba cautelosamente hacía el despacho de Sirius para avisar pero ¿Por qué tenía que avisar? Porque no sencillamente llegaba mañana temprano a Hogwarts y fin del problema. Toco la puerta tardaron un poco en abrir pero al cabo de un rato salió un hombre somnoliento y en bóxer

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? Desde las 10 debes estar en tú sala común casi dan las 2 de la madrugada – dijo Sirius un tanto molesto

-Es que Harry y yo nos salimos al caldero chorreante pero Harry se embriago demasiado que lo tuve que dejar allá a dormir en una habitación porque ni siquiera se podía levantar a caminar – dijo Draco de corrido hablando muy rápido

-Haber, haber según yo creo que no te entendí ni madres – dijo Sirius- Creo haber escuchado que Harry se puso muy ebrio al grado de no poder caminar, si Harry llego a embriagarse eso es una intoxicación grave para su cuerpo ¿Cuánto tomo? ¿Dos barriles de cerveza? Porque creo que con menos no se puede embriagar

-No le tome la cuenta pero ha dicho que regresa mañana en la mañana ahora está dormido en el caldero chorreante- dijo Draco

-Bueno vamos por él no se podrá regresar mañana debido a la cruda que va a tener – dijo Sirius, quien entro a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa

-Es que no podemos ir por el – insistió Draco

-Claro que podemos ir por el – dijo Sirius- Aquí hay algo dime en verdad lo que paso

-Lo que paso fue que estábamos en el caldero chorreante mi tía Bella llego y pues nos regaño porque no la habíamos invitado a beber así que fuimos a su casa antes de ir Harry ya se sentía un poco mal pero ahí se sintió más mal le subió la temperatura y tuvo vomito, entonces mi tía ya no lo dejo venir y se quedo ahí acostado pero en la mañana regresa – dijo Draco

-Sabía que había algo mal aquí y como de costumbre es Bellatrix con más razón vamos a buscar a Harry – dijo Sirius quien jalo a Draco del brazo

-Pero no podemos porque no sé donde vive mi tía – se excuso Draco

-Entonces ¿Cómo llegaste a su casa? – dijo Sirius incrédulo

-Porque ella nos llevo pero no nos revelo la ubicación- contesto Draco

-No te preocupes yo te rebelare la ubicación sé muy bien donde vive – dijo Sirius

Harry se encontraba en la habitación de Bella acostado en su cama llevaba puesta una de las pijamas de Rodolphs. Estaba tapado hasta el cuello Bella sentada a un lado de el le acababa de dar una poción.

-Es que no encuentro la causa de tú enfermedad tan repentina Potter ¿Qué te tomaste te mordió o pico? Según como se han presentado los síntomas de manera tan repentina pueden ser gracias a una planta llamada "preñadora" o el mosquito americano pero es imposible esta planta solo se encuentra en áfrica y el mosquito como su nombre lo dice en América del sur, no has ido para allá ¿verdad? – dijo Bella

-No claro que no, pero dime ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? – pregunto Harry un tanto extrañado

-Bueno estudie la carrera de sanadora y me especialice en "pantas y animales mortíferos" todos nosotros somos profesionistas por ejemplo Rodolphs esta especializado en diseño y construcción de edificios mágicos y Lucius en administración de negocios mágicos hasta Cissy que solo pensábamos que era una cara bonita estudio aunque claro ella es decoradora de interiores – dijo Bella, Harry se estaba quedando dormido cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par fue Sirius quien la abrió

-Sabía que eras tú o alguien relacionado contigo Bellatrix ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Envenenar a Harry? El cuento de que quieres ayudarlo no te lo creo – dijo Sirius alterado

-Sabía que Draco no iba a hacer nada bien pero qué más da. Querido Sirius cuanto tiempo sin verte creo que desde azkaban no, no en azkaban no tenía ese gusto – dijo Bella – En fin te dignas a aparecer

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Harry? – dijo Sirius asustado quien vio al chico dormido en la cama, así era la poción lo había tumbado la fiebre se le bajo un poco aunque aun tenía

-Lo que debiste hacer tú, el pobre llego con 41° grados de temperatura, dolor de cabeza, vomito y mareo, lo único que hice fue cuidarlo – dijo Bellatrix, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta Sirius la siguió

- Como si te creyera esa historia y supongamos que es cierta ¿Por qué lo abrías de cuidar tú? ¿Por qué a de importarte? – dijo Sirius

-Porque llevo tratando con Harry el mismo tiempo que tú Sirius y le he llegado a tomar apreció, es un chico maravilloso he de decirte que platicamos mucho – dijo Bella

-¿Y de que platican? ¿Le cuentas tus desgracias? – dijo Sirius en un tono sarcástico- De cómo odias a todos los hijos de muggle

-Si le cuento la verdad, le conté como la orden del fénix mato a mi hija y de las tantas atrocidades que han hecho – dijo Bella- de cómo esa sangre sucia fue la principal responsable de su muerte, al parecer la idea que tenía de la orden ha cambiado mucho

-Sabes que todo eso fue un error no pensábamos llegar a tal grado, son los accidentes que pasan en la vida – dijo Sirius su tono de voz cambio por completo

-¿Los accidentes que pasan en la vida? – Dijo Bella con sarcasmo – Una niña no tenía porque estar metida en todos esos líos, yo sí pero ella era inocente… esa maldita sangre sucia se encargo de matarla

-¡No era la intención de Lily! Ella nunca mataría a nadie, todo fue un accidente – dijo Sirius enojado

-La administro demasiada poción era muy pequeña, ¡Elisa no tenía porque ser la carnada para atraparnos! La mató - dijo Bella

-Si odias tanto a Lily ¿no deberías odiar a su hijo? – pregunto Sirius

-Quizás sí pero las cosas no son de esa manera, Harry no es como ellos es totalmente diferente a sus padres y bien lo sabes, esa sangre sucia me quito a mi hija y es mi trabajo quitarle al suyo, no en la misma manera que lo hizo ella pero haré que la odie – dijo Bella con rabia – Si quieres llevarte a Potter adelante pero el volverá tenlo por seguro, solo he de decirte que su salud esta delicada en este momento y ya ha quedado dormido así que es recomendable que lo dejes descansar

Bella dio media vuelta y subió al segundo piso dejando a Sirius sin habla, de manera inconsciente se tumbo en un sillón empezando a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Bellatrix.

"_Harry es totalmente diferente a sus padres y bien lo sabes" "hare que la odie" "llévatelo pero regresara" _Las palabras de Bella eran totalmente ciertas Harry era polo opuesto a James y Lily también aunque Sirius le prohibiera ver a su prima, él la seguiría viendo pero algo que creía que Bella no llegara a hacer es que Harry odiara a su madre. Black fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Harry sería mejor que lo viera Madame Pomfrey.

-Harry, Harry esto no fue por causa del alcohol ¿verdad? – murmuro Sirius a Harry mientras lo movía un poco para que despertarle, Potter contesto de manera negativa con señas

-Creo que te he dicho que no es culpa del alcohol si no te lo dije ahora te lo digo, parece ser efectos del mosquito americano o la planta preñadora pero Harry dice que no ha tenido contacto alguno con el hábitat de estos – dijo Bella de la puerta

-Será mejor que te lleve con Madame Pomfrey- dijo Sirius sin dirigirse a nadie, Harry se había despertado trataba de ponerse de pie se arrojo a los brazos de su padrino y si no fuera porque lo detuvo Harry hubiera caído al piso- ¿Tienes polvos flu? No puede aparecerse así

-Están arriba de la chimenea de cualquier estancia – dijo Bellatrix

Llegaron a Hogwarts, Draco esperaba en el despacho de Sirius sin embargo este no llego ahí, se fue directo a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey lo empezó a atender.

-¿Qué es lo que trae? – pregunto Sirius cuando Harry hubo sido atendido

-Al parecer nada grave pero si doloroso, le dio una fuerte gripe combinada con el cansancio y un virus de la temporada así que eso causo todos esos síntomas – dijo Madame Pomfrey

-Menos mal, habían sugerido que era por una picadura de mosquito americano o por el veneno de una preñadora – dijo Sirius

-Yo también pensé en eso pero es imposible, la profesora Sprout no tiene ese tipo de plantas ni ninguna que pueda traer ese mosquito – dijo Madame Pomfrey

El día siguiente Harry se despertó hasta las 4 de la tarde, Draco ya había ido a visitarlo al igual que un montón de chicas que se habían enterado del la noticia y Tonks que por educación también lo fue a visitar, ahora era Sirius el que se encontraba ahí cuando despertó.

-¿Dónde carajo estoy? – murmuro Harry quien despertó- En la sala común, con Bella o en los vestidores…

-Estás en la enfermería Harry, ayer te recogí de la casa de Bellatrix – dijo Sirius quien se encontraba sentado en los pies de de la cama – No tengo idea de cómo llegaste ahí

-Si tú no la tienes menos yo, solo recuerdo que… - dijo Harry en ese momento se le vinieron varias escenas a la mente, como cuando estaba charlando con Voldemort – Solo recuerdo que estaba en los campos de quidditch

-Vaya y dime ¿te sientes mejor? Llegaste casi muerto – comento Sirius

-Eso lo recuerdo muy bien me sentía de la patada, también recuerdo que Bella me dio una poción que me hizo caer rendido, que bueno que la tome de no ser así hubiera permanecido con el dolor toda la noche – dijo Harry

-Dejemos el tema de lo que te dio o no te dio Bellatrix, sin embargo seguiremos hablando de ella ¿Te ha dicho algo acerca de la orden? – pregunto Sirius de una manera directa

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Sirius? Supongo que si me fuiste a recoger a su casa tuviste que hablar con ella, que te puedo decir trato con Bella desde los 14 años ¿la razón? Los Malfoy me la presentaron eso es todo y si he de decirte que platicamos mucho – contesto Harry un tanto indiferente, aun se sentía mal

-A lo que me refiero con que te ha dicho algo es que entre todas las pláticas que han tenido han de haber hablado acerca de la orden ¿Qué piensa ella acerca de la orden? – dijo Sirius

-Sirius no nos hagamos pendejos, todos sabemos que Bella es del otro bando obviamente habla mal de la orden es lógico, pero al ser yo una persona del bando neutral no veo tanto como basura lo que hablada de la orden y todo lo relacionado además no es un tema que tocamos con frecuencia – dijo Harry, tanteaba que Sirius sabía algo de las platicas que había tenido con Bellatrix

-¿Bando neutral? Pero pensé que estabas con nosotros, tras aceptar el regreso y las clases con Dumbledore… - dijo Sirius un poco alterado

-El aceptar que Voldemort haya regresado no significa que me una a la orden al igual que compartir unas opiniones con Bella no tengo porque unirme a los mortífagos, yo no quiero problemas con nadie – se excuso Harry

-Ok, ok entiendo eso pero algo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tienes amistades más grandes que tú? Con todas esas personas que te juntas podrían ser tus padres – dijo Sirius

-Quizás sea por eso, al no tener a mis padres durante la infancia tengo la necesidad de tenerlos ahora por ejemplo Bella es como una madre para mi desde que me conoce me cuida y frecuenta además de que hablan de temas interesantes no como las personas de mi edad – dijo Harry, Sirius se puso pálido cuando escucho "Bella es como una madre para mi"

-Ya, ya cambiemos de tema esto me perturba un tanto, tú sabes cómo soy me da envidia – dijo Sirius

-No entiendo porque te da envidia si tú eres un padre para mí, no creo que puedas ser una madre la verdad – dijo Harry quien se levanto y abrazo a Sirius por detrás, ambos se rieron- Hablando de padres ¿Qué te traes con Sara Rivers? Podría ser tú hija

-Claro que no, bueno biológicamente es posible pero ¿Quién tiene un hijo a los 16 años? Incluso tus padres te tuvieron a los 20 eso fue una locura eran demasiado jóvenes – dijo Sirius quien rio- Además la chica está muy guapa, de eso te quería hablar tú estás ocupado déjame algo Potter vi como te la coqueteabas

-Jaja… sabes que es imposible que deje de coquetear va en la sangre de un Potter hacer eso – contesto Harry

**No les dejo mucha explicación ni nada por que ando en un ciber solo disfruten el chapter y dejen reviews ¡!!**


	38. Mamá, papá

Capitulo XXXVIII:

Faltaban un par de días para el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad, el tiempo se había ido volando. En cuanto a la dura enfermedad de Harry se podría decir que los síntomas se habían disminuido sin embargo aun se seguían presentando fuertes dolores de cabeza lo que habían provocado que el chico todo el tiempo cargara con una poción para disminución de estos dolores

Era viernes por la tarde como todos los viernes Draco estaba en sus clases de estadística mientras Harry se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago, bajo un árbol fumando un cigarrillo. Un hombre llego, tomo asiento a su lado y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Me preocupa la manera en la que te has estado comportando últimamente – dijo Sirius, Harry se destapo la cara pues la tenía cubierta con su mano, miro de una manera un tanto extraña a su padrino

-¿Por qué? Si últimamente no he hecho nada malo ni preocupante – dijo Harry sonriendo

-Por esa misma razón has estado muy tranquilo, yendo de tus clases a comer de comer a tus clases, a practicar quidditch o simplemente de regreso a la sala común – dijo Sirius – No hablas casi con nadie, ni haces lo que normalmente hacías, estas muy frio

-¿Quien te entiende? primero te preocupa que sea demasiado sociable, que entre y salga de Hogwarts, ahora te preocupa que sea un buen niño – dijo Harry – Pero no estoy siendo un buen niño por gusto si no que por estos malditos malestares, aunque no me encuentre al borde de la muerte sigo teniendo horribles dolores de cabeza y a veces unas nauseas insoportables por eso traigo estas pociones – saco una pequeña botellita de su mochila, con un liquido purpura y le dio un trago

-¿No crees que sea por los cigarrillos la razón por la que no desaparecen esos malestares? – pregunto Sirius

-No lo creo, mi tabaco hace que disminuyan pienso que me duraran todo el invierno es una gripe fuerte – dijo Harry un tanto ofendido- ¿Dónde piensas pasar las vacaciones de Navidad?

-Definitivamente en Gridmud Place no, detesto ese lugar, creo que en Hogwarts, siempre ha sido mi hogar además de la casa de tus padres ¿Y tú? ¿La pasaras aquí o con los Malfoy? – dijo Sirius

-De eso quería hablarte ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Iremos a la Riviera Francesa a la casa de playa de Draco, habrá gran cantidad de chicas – dijo Harry sonriente, Sirius soltó una carcajada

-Suena realmente tentadora la oferta pero no puedo aceptarla por dos razones primero no quiero hacer el mal trio, en segundo lugar quiero formalizar…- dijo Sirius

-¡que! No me digas que estas saliendo con Rivers ¿Por qué con ella? Fue casi… además es muy… - dijo Harry impresionado

-Lo sé, lo sé fue casi tú novia o tú novia, pero seamos realistas Harry ¿Con quién no has salido de este colegio? Pero como lograste salir con ella, aquí en Hogwarts es raro que un hombre salga con una mujer mayor que en el – dijo Sirius

-Sencillo, como veras ella no es muy alta medirá 1.55 para entonces yo ya le sacaba mucho, y no puedes negar que soy un sex-symboll, a la que no puedo poner en mi vitrina de trofeos es a su hermana Sofía, es atractiva pero ya no tarda en caer – dijo Harry, al principio Sirius rio pero al escuchar lo de Sofía miro a Harry de una manera seria

-Pensé que salías con Draco… - dijo Sirius

-Ssshh… si alguien escucha eso perderé mi reputación, por esa razón era que yo no me quería involucrar de una manera formal con nadie, lo quiero por eso es que estoy así absteniéndome de tanto, no me voy a acostar con Sofía solo un poco de besuqueo y ya – dijo Harry – Creo que tengo que irme, nos vemos luego

Harry se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a caminar sin dirección aparente alguna. Odiaba que Sirius tocara ese tema, "saliendo con Draco" lo quería pero para él era muy difícil que le pidieran una fidelidad de un 100. Había llegado al sauce boxeador llevaba puesta su capa de invisibilidad, entro por el pasadizo para poder llegar a la casa de los gritos y de ahí trasportarse a la mansión Lestrange.

-Eres un maldito Potter, me tenías muerta de la preocupación, dos semanas sin noticias tuyas y después de cómo te fuiste de aquí – dijo Bella quien baja las escaleras de su casa, para dirigirse con Harry quien estaba sentado en la sala.

-Te mande noticias como a los 3 días por una carta y ahora que tengo oportunidad me vengo a reportar –dijo Harry un tanto ofendido

-Te perdono por esta ocasión pues no sabías que las lechuzas no pueden llegar aquí pero a la próxima… dime según la experta de Pomfrey ¿Qué te pasaba? – pregunto Bella, sin dejar su tono seco y un tanto sarcástico.

-Un resfriado muy fuerte, con una gran dosis de presión y de cansancio, creo que tengo eso aun sigo teniendo un par de malestares, como dolores de cabeza y nauseas – dijo Harry

-No es por asustarte pero dudo mucho que sea eso, pienso que es algo más fuerte – dijo Bella

-Cambiando de tema ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?, no he recibido ninguna llamada eso significa que ha pasado algo siempre que hay algo importante no me avisan – dijo Harry

-Nada del otro mundo, como sabes al señor tenebroso le gusto tu plan así que quiere que tomes puesto ya, desconfía de ti Macnair cree que le estas dando información a la orden acerca de nosotros – dijo Bellatrix

-Por amor de dios ¿Cómo demonios podría estar con la orden? Yo he traído información de la orden, mate a Dumbledore que era su líder mayor líder, con el único miembro que me llevo bien es mi padrino a los demás creo que nunca les he hablado ni cuando el señor tenebroso no había regresado – dijo Harry ofendido

-Pues ya ves, yo solo te aviso – dijo Bellatrix

-Maldito idiota ¿Cómo puede hablar así de mi? Si habla de esa manera significa que cuestiona las decisiones del señor tenebroso pues me tiene en lo alto, sigo yo después de él, me dan ganas de matarlo – dijo Harry indignado

-Mátalo, ese imbécil no tiene nada en especial solo está aquí porque es sangre limpia, cosa que me impresiona, siempre me ha caído de lo peor – dijo Bellatrix

-Quizás lo mate. Hablando de otro tema necesito pedirte un favor, mi cámara en gringotts no es de las más grandes ni protegidas y necesito guardar algo muy importante, quiero saber si ¿me puedes prestar tú cámara para guárdalo? – dijo Harry

-Sí, claro solo dime qué día y vamos a gringotts – contesto Bella

-Si no te importa ¿pudiera ir solo? Es algo relacionado con el señor tenebroso, tú sabes cómo son estás cosas de hecho ni siquiera debía comentarte esto pero no puedo dejar el encargo en un lugar inseguro- dijo Harry

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que me dice, he estado en este tipo de misiones, descuida solo dime el día en que vas y yo aviso a gringotts para que te permitan entrar – dijo Bella – Tranquilo no diré nada

-¿Te parece si puedo ir mañana? Quiero hacerlo lo más rápido posible – dijo Harry

-Por supuesto me encuentro de acuerdo contigo – dijo Bella- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Harry se había quedado a cenar y tras la insistencia de Bella se había quedado a dormir. Esa noche había avisado a gringotts que mañana a primera hora pasaría Harry para que lo dejaran entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange-Black.

Daban las 11:30 de la noche, Rodolphs iba llegando aunque no tenía necesidad le gustaba ir a trabajar un rato en una de las tantas constructoras que tenía. La habitación donde se había quedado Harry se encontraba a un lado de la de Bellatrix, Rodolphs con tal de no despertar a su esposa pensó en quedarse en la habitación de al lado pero al abrir la puerta ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa? Encontrar al chico Potter dormido a pierna suelta. Un tanto enojado cerró la puerta sin menor delicadeza y olvidándose de despertar a Bellatrix fue hasta su habitación.

-¿Ahora de que se enfermo Potter? – pregunto Rodolphs a Bella quien se encontraba leyendo un libro

-No está enfermo, solo dormido- contesto sin mirar a su esposo

-Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo Rodolphs

-Simplemente lo invite a dormir – contesto Bella aun indiferente

-Estoy sospechando que es tú amante – dijo Rodolphs con un tono seco

-¿Qué es mi amante? Si es un niño, es como mi hijo – dijo Bellatrix, se puso de pie y elevo un tanto la voz- Un hijo que nunca tuve contigo

-Que no tuvimos porque tú no quisiste, después de Elisa ¿Cuántas veces te rogué que tuviéramos otro hijo?- dijo Rodolphs, levanto un poco más la voz

Harry había quedado un tanto despierto con el portazo que había dado Rodolphs, ahora se estaba despertando por completo gracias a la discusión entre Bella y Rodolphs que cada vez iba subiendo de tono. El chico preocupado pensando que pudiera ser algo acerca del señor tenebroso se levanto y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Iba somnoliento un tanto despeinado, llevaba una pijama azul a rayas.

-Harry es como mi hijo ya te lo he dicho… - repitió Bellatrix, Harry alcanzo a oír estas últimas palabras

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Harry somnoliento en la puerta de la habitación que por supuesto se encontraba abierta.

-Idiota lo has despertado – murmuro Bella a Rodolphs – En lo absoluto ¿Por qué no regresas a dormir?

-Si es por mí, me puedo ir – dijo Harry, Rodolphs estaba apuntó de decir que si pero obviamente no se atrevió

-No te vayas, disculpa si te hemos despertado, pero créeme con este hombre tengo discusiones todas las noches – dijo Bella, se acerco a Harry paso su mano por el cabello del muchacho despeinándolo aun más, lo abrazo por un momento – Vamos regresa a tu habitación a dormir

Se dio media vuelta y regreso a dormir, se sentí un poco extraño, no había logrado asimilar con exactitud todo lo que paso, quizás porque se encontraba muy dormido pero podía jurar que escucho a Bellatrix decir _"Harry es como mi hijo" _y después de eso le revolvió el pelo y lo abrazo, fue tan extraño. A la mañana siguiente se fu temprano de la casa de los Lestrange tenía que pasar a Gringotts, hacer lo que debía hacer y volver para poder tomar la segunda clase del sábado.

Daban las 8 de la mañana Draco debía estar en la clase de Tonks, mientras que Harry apenas se dirigía a Hogwarts con la copa de Hufflepuff en la mochila.

Llego a su habitación sin mayores problemas, se aseguro que estuviera cerrada y no sé encontrara nadie ahí. De su baúl saco la espada de Godric Gryffindor, la había robado hace un par de años de la oficina del directo, aunque la imitación que había colocado era muy buena no lograba entender como Dumbledore no se dio cuenta de que no era la original. Coloco la copa de Hufflepuff en el piso y con la espada la partió en dos, una luz lleno la habitación, de pronto empezó a salir humo de en medio de la copa, un humo entre negro y verde, comenzó a oírse una voz escalofriante.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres Potter? Un maldito traidor de ambos lados, no entiendo porque me destruyes, ya no estás seguro de lo que quieres o eres ¿no es así? Has matado a Dumbledore y al principio tú pensabas salvarle la vida al dulce ancianito, por ti murieron dos sangre sucia y otras personas, te gusta matar, admítelo, te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora prefieres que se muera Lupin en lugar de Lucius, prefieres que muera Tonks o la señora Weasley en luga de Bellatrix, prefieres ver muerto a Ron o Hermione en lugar de Draco, admítelo, tu sabes que te quedaras aquí, que ya no eres el Harry de antes, ahora sigues muchos de mis ideales… - decía la voz la cual resonaba por la habitación_

Harry cayó en su cama, estaba sudando, estaba agitado pero sobre todo estaba asustado, ningún Horrocroux que había destruido antes le había dicho algo parecido, no lograba entender como ese Horrocroux sabía que el venía de "otro lugar" que alguna vez fue de la orden pero eso no era lo que más le asustaba, si no que todo lo que aquella voz había dicho era verdad.

-¡Abre Potter! – gritaba Draco quien estaba tocando la puerta de una manera desesperada

Harry se levanto rápido de la cama hecho al baúl la espada y lo que quedaba de la copa, lo sello con un encantamiento y con otro abrió la puerta de la habitación. Aun se encontraba sudando y jadeando.

-¿Con quién carajo estabas? ¿Dónde está escondido? –pregunto Draco enojado

-No estoy con nadie – pudo contesta Harry

-Aja, entonces ¿Por qué estas agitado y sudando? Debió estar muy bueno el sexo ¿no? – dijo Draco

-¡No estaba con nadie! Voy llegando y en estos momentos me siento con mucho dolor de cabeza, nauseas y muy agitado – dijo Harry- revisa la habitación si quieres

-Hablando de eso ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – dijo Draco quien abría los armarios

-La pase en casa de Bella, tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender con ella, no te preocupes no me acosté con tú tía, esta Rodolphs para comprobarlo – dijo Harry un tanto molesto – No entiendo porque tienes que ser así, eres demasiado posesivo, cada vez que desaparezco no es porque me vaya a acostar con alguien.

-Tú me has dado las razones porque pensar en eso, crees que no te he visto coquetear con todas las chicas, lo siento pero tengo celos porque te quiero, eso es todo – dijo Draco quien abrazo a Harry

-Creo que descansare un poco antes de hacer mis maletas, nos vamos mañana ¿verdad? – dijo Harry

-A las 9 en punto – contesto Draco

Draco salió de la habitación meneando la cabeza negativamente ¿Cómo era posible? Siempre que se había querido enfrentar a Harry terminaba sonriendo como idiota y haciendo lo que Potter quería. Esto no era nuevo, siempre había sido desde que se conocían pero ahora que estaban juntos se estaba saliendo de control, siempre que Draco quería reclamar algo Harry le respondía con una sonrisa, un abrazo y el problema terminaba.

-Apártate mocoso no estorbes en mi camino – dijo Draco de mala gana a un chico de 3 curso que se cruzo en su camino

-Si señor Malfoy discúlpeme – dijo el chico un tanto aterrorizado

-Mas te vale, si no fueras de Slytherin ya te abría quitado 20 puntos – dijo Draco. A pesar de que con Harry el rubio caía rendido con los demás seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo que había sido incluso antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

Era la 1 de la tarde del siguiente día, los chicos estaban llegando a la casa de la Riviera Francesa una nueva adquisición de los Malfoy. La casa estaba enorme, al menos unas seis habitaciones sin contar el salón principal, vestíbulo, una pequeña biblioteca, cocina, comedor, ante comedor, sala de juegos, bar, bar en la piscina, obviamente una gran piscina y gimnasio.

-Me encanta el lugar. Bien ¿Dónde nos instalaremos? – dijo Harry quien observaba con interés el lugar

-Supongo que en la habitación principal, vayamos a buscarla- contesto Draco con cierta indiferencia

Subieron por la gran escalera de caracol y empezaron a buscar, en poco tiempo lograron dar con la habitación principal. Era enorme, una pequeña sala, cama King size, bonitos cuadros, decorado en fin diseño, una gran terraza que tenía vista al mar y un gran jacuzzi, un enorme y lujoso baño y vestidor algo que le encanto a Harry no solo por iba a poder guardar toda su ropa si no porque al final del vestidor había una puerta que te conectaba al gimnasio o sea al otro extremo de la casa.

Habían pasado unos 4 días desde que estaban en la casa de manera general se la encontraban pasando bien, a excepción de ciertas ocasiones en las que a Harry se le presentaban fuertes dolores de cabeza, nauseas y vomito, estos malestares se iban haciendo más fuertes y frecuentes cada vez. Harry y Draco se encontraban en la terraza observando el mar.

-Sabes me encanta este lugar, hay más casas pero todas están a cierta distancia o sea que tenemos privacidad pero tampoco nos encontramos alejados de la sociedad, podemos platicar con otras personas en la playa o en el pequeño pueblo que hay cerca, y no hay que dejar atrás el paisaje – dijo Harry

-Hizo una buena adquisición mi padre al comprar esto, me gustaría venirme a vivir aquí terminando Hogwarts – dijo Draco

-De igual manera a me gustaría, pero lamentablemente no puedo tengo un par de asuntos muy importantes que atender en Londres, sería un lio ir hasta allá todos los días – dijo Harry – Creo que iré a descansar un poco, me ha vuelto la jaqueca

-Ya me estas preocupando todos los días se te han estado presentando estos malestares, y por tú aspecto van de mal en peor ¿Estás seguro de no querer llamar a un sanador?- dijo Draco

-Completamente son solo los cambios de clima, únicamente tengo que descansar – dijo Harry

Draco se sentía muy preocupado por Harry era más que obvio que su estado se encontraba deplorable, iba de mal en peor, no podía seguir así, si dejaba que Harry siguiera ignorando su saludo lo único que conseguiría era que se le muriera ahí. No quería ver un sanador, bueno tal vez Sirius conseguiría hacerlo ver a uno. Draco hablo con Sirius que de inmediato accedió a venir, el rubio lo iría a recoger al pueblo que se encontraba cerca de ahí Sirius no tardaría en llegar más de media hora.

Habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Draco había partido, Harry que en ese momento se sentía mejor ya se encontraba aburrido, se le hacía mucho tiempo en el que no llegaba Draco supuestamente solo iba a comprar revistas.

-Señor Potter tiene visita – dijo un elfo domestico que entraba a la habitación

-¿Visita? Hazla pasar – dijo Harry extrañado ¿Quién podría saber que estaba ahí?

-Hola _ Haggy _¿Cómo estás? – pregunto una chica rubia, muy hermosa, que entraba en la habitación – Al _ paguesel _ no muy bien – comento al ver el aspecto del chico

-¿Fleur? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – dijo Harry sorprendido – Si bueno he estado algo enfermo

-No fue muy difícil, mi familia también tiene una casa aquí, el _otto _te vi con Malfoy en el pueblo, vine a _vacacionag _aquí con Gabriell, Bill como de _cogstumbeg _tiene _tragbajo – dijo Fleur las últimas palabras un tanto molesta_

En esos momentos Draco y Sirius iban llegando a la casa. El rubio indico a Sirius que subiera mientras él buscaba algo que había dejado en el gimnasio

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Fleur? ¿A qué has venido?- pregunto Harry, Sirius estaba cerca de la habitación podía oír un par de murmullos decidió acercarse para ver si ahí estaba Harry, Draco acababa de entrar al gimnasio iba a buscar unas de las pociones que estaba tomando Harry, esa mañana las había dejado en el gimnasio cuando escucho voces provenientes de la habitación

-De igual _manega_ te _hubiega_ ido a _buscag_ en _Inglategga_ es algo muy impogtante, la ogta vez no tuvimos cuidado, a lo que me _refiego_ es que estoy _embagazada_ de ti – dijo Fleur, Harry se quedo atónito, Sirius que logro escuchar esa parte de la conversación se quedo atónito que se retiro unos pasos de la puerta para no escuchar más y Draco se quedo aun más atonito pero al mismo tiempo enojado, salió corriendo del gimnasio – Pego te _quiego_ _pedig_ un favog, quiego _salvag_ mi matrimonio con Bill, no digas nada _pog_ _favog_, se que en estos momentos tú no puedes _teneg_ un hijo

-¿Embarazada? Si estoy consciente de que no usamos protección esa vez pero tengo dos grandes preguntas ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hijo? Y si estás segura de ello ¿Por qué me lo vienes a decir si no quieres que yo diga nada?- dijo Harry, confundido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido

-_Pimego_ no había tenido sexo con Bill desde hace un mes cuando estuve contigo después de eso no volví a estar con Bill hasta hace 3 días y ya tenía una semana sabiendo que estaba _embagazada_, segundo si el bebe tiene cabello _negó_ y ojos _vegdes_ no puedo _mentig_ – dijo Fleur

-Ahora entiendo no quieres quedarte sin nada – contesto Harry un tanto enojado, no sabía muy bien lo que decía solamente lo decía – Si es mi hijo voy a pelear por él, no me agrada que otro sujeto lo crie como su padre

-Si dices algo _Haggy_ yo digue tu _segueto_, _pog_ mas _ebría_ que _estuviega_ es noche pude _notag_ la _magca_ _tenebrogza_, es inconfundible – dijo Fleur, sin previo aviso se acerco a Harry, le levanto la manga de brazo izquierdo, ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa, el moreno mirando con un poco de rabia y desesperación apunto con su varita a la marca y esta desapareció – Tu _segueto_ está bien _guadado_ si así lo está el mío, _quiego_ que sepas que yo soy _neugtrag_ no estoy en ningún bando

-Bien no diré nada, solo te pido una cosa Fleur, sé que es muy probable que yo no sea reconocido como el padre de ese niño, si es así te pido que me dejes ser su padrino no quiero estar totalmente alejado de él – dijo Harry – No diré nada a nadie, con los cargos que tengo ahora no puedo tener hijos, hablando de esos cargos, tú y mi hijo tendrán protección de mi bando quiero que sepas que no soy cualquier cosa, soy grande

-Me lo imagino _Haggy, agadezco _la_ protegcción _y_ quego _que si la aceptare – dijo Fleur

-Aunque no la aceptaras yo te la hubiera proporcionado- contesto Harry – Solo espero algo ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

-_Pog_ mi está bien, esto no debe _cambiag_ _nuestrag_ relación- dijo Fleur, la puerta se abrió de par en par, por ella entraron Sirius y Draco, ambos sorprendidos sin embargo ninguno de los dos había dicho nada

-No te esperaba aquí Sirius, Fleur es una gran amiga mía lo ¿recuerdan? Tiene una casa cerca de aquí, me vio en el pueblo y quiso venir a visitarme – dijo Harry a los dos hombres que acababan de entrar,

-Si eso, _quego_ que ya me voy _Haggy_, nos _vemogs_ luego – dijo Fleur, quien salió del lugar

Mientras Harry hablaba con su padrino Draco permanecía alejado en un rincón, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Fleur iba a tener un hijo con Harry, obviamente la chica no tenía mucho de estar embarazada máximo unos dos meses pues no se le notaba en lo más mínimo y hace unos 3 meses estaba él estaba saliendo con Harry, lo cual significaba que lo había engañado. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, si gritarle en la cara o simplemente quedarse cayado y tomar algo de venganza.

Sirius había convencido a Harry de ir a hacerse un chequeo al hospital mágico más cercano de ahí, el chico había accedido a regañadientes pero accedió, ahora él y su padrino iban en camino a París, sin embargo ninguno de los dos decía nada, Draco opto por no acompañarlos. Sirius se encontraba pensativo por lo que escucho, Harry había embarazado a una chica, una chica casada mientras estaba saliendo con Draco, tenía que hablarle sobre ese asunto sin embargo no encontraba la manera adecuada.

-Sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de eso Harry, lo he escuchado ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – dijo Sirius – No digas que no sabes de que te hablo, vas a tener un hijo con Fleur ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Tú dijiste que preferías que embarazara a mi novia a tener atracción por los hombres, está bien no lo dijiste pero lo pensaste – contesto Harry con cierta indiferencia, se sentía un tanto tranquilo pues si le reprochaba eso significaba que no sabía que era mortífago

-Es de mala educación leer la mente sabes, pero eso fue antes de igual manera no tiene nada que ver, para empezar Fleur no es tú novia, es una mujer casada y si no me equivoco tú sales con alguien, dime ¿Qué dijo Fleur? ¿Qué piensas hacer tú? ¿Le dirás a Draco? – dijo Sirius

-Sirius primero que nada te pediré enormemente que no te metas tanto en mis relaciones, en segundo lugar haré lo que Fleur me ha pedido no diré nada en lo absoluto, obviamente no se lo diré a Draco ¿Por qué hacer lo que Fleur me ha pedido? Sencillo tengo 17 años aunque aparente más edad por mi personalidad, pero el punto es que no estoy listo para tener un hijo, seré el padrino del niño con eso me basta – contesto Harry

-Por esa misma razón es en la que me meto en tus relaciones, tienes 17 años como bien lo has dicho, eres aun muy inexperto – dijo Sirius

Momentos más tarde esperaban unos análisis que le acababan de practicar a Harry para saber cuál era su enfermedad. Un sanador entro al consultorio, era un hombre de unos 42 años, miraba a Harry de una manera reprobatoria pero también preocupado.

-Señor Potter usted tiene 17 años ¿no es así? – dijo el sanador, Harry asintió con la cabeza – también tiene una vida sexual activa, estoy consciente que en estos tiempos los jóvenes empiezan más temprano pero para que se desarrolle esta enfermedad al menos necesita haber tenido unas 8 parejas en un periodo corto de tiempo, se puede desarrollar de los 15 a 20 años

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien me ha pegado sida o algo por el estilo? – pregunto Harry un tanto asustado

-No en lo absoluto, esta enfermedad no se puede trasmitir, si no que es una defensa que crea su cuerpo para que ya no haya tantos cuerpos distintos en el, los malestares se seguirán presentando por largo tiempo sin embargo se puede disminuir la intensidad, primero que nada solo podrá tener relaciones con la última persona que estuvo, si tiene con alguien más los dolores se harán tan insoportables e intensos que deseara nunca haber tenido sexo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo será esta "abstinencia" si así se puede llamar? Porque no creo que lo sea, supongo que un mínimo de dos años, para que los malestares que tiene ahora le daré unas fuertes posiciones así disminuirán – dijo el sanador

Harry se sentía muy raro con esa enfermedad ahora solo podría estar con Draco. El moreno esperaba un fuerte regaño de su padrino sin embargo este no dijo nada solo cayó, en cuanto a Draco decidió no decirle ninguna de las dos cosas que había descubierto ese día

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, he hecho varias revelaciones espero que no se molesten con algunas, quiero decir que los roles cambiaran a partir del siguiente capitulo, ahora será Harry el que se rinda a los pies de Draco, ya era hora.**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa por haberlos tenido abandonados tanto tiempo, lo que pasa es que me dio dengue T.T y no me podía conectar me dolía mucho la cabeza osea menos escribir, pero espero subir el proximo capitulo pronto **

**Besos**

**Elisa**

**Reviews!!!**


	39. Fiestas

**Capitulo XXXIX:Fiestas **

Sirius apenas acompaño a su ahijado a la puerta de la casa de ahí partió. Harry llego a la habitación y se tiro en la cama, no pensaba decirle lo que tenía a su compañero que por cierto se encontraba en el vestidor.

-Ah has llego ¿Qué es lo que tenías? – pregunto, su voz se escucha fría y distante, como eran normalmente con otras personas pero no con Harry

-Nada grave, como dijo Madame Pomfrey es un fuerte resfriado combinado con cansancio, me dieron unas fuertes pociones – respondió, de pronto Draco salió como un rayo de la habitación cerrando con un portazo – ¿Pasa algo?

-En lo absoluto – dijo Draco que entro nuevamente al vestidor y saco una maleta – Me alegra que solo sea eso, ahora sabiendo que estas bien me iré a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con mi madre, tengo casi un año que no la veo.

-Ah ok me parece perfecto ¿quieres que…? – pregunto, mientras veía como Draco sacaba más cosas del armario

-Si no te importa quiero ir solo, puedes quedarte en la casa sabes que no hay ningún problema, nos vemos luego – se despidió de palabra, pues no se acerco en lo más mínimo a Harry y salió del lugar

-Como digas – murmuro Potter

Harry estuvo un rato pensando que era lo que había podido molestar a su amigo sin embargo no logro encontrar una respuesta lógica. Nunca le paso a la mente que hubiera podido escuchar su plática con Fleur. El chico no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido debido al medicamento.

Cuando estaba dormido tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, soñó que estaba rodeado de todas las personas que quería y que había querido como Ron, Hermione, Sirius pero también se encontraban Draco, Lucius y Bellatrix. Todos lo odiaban, todos lo recriminaban, Hermione le gritaba "¿Cómo pudiste? Venías a salvar vidas, te convertiste en una persona totalmente diferente, no te reconozco", Draco le gritaba "Eres un maldito mentiroso, solo me usaste, yo que confié en ti, te lo entregue todo"

Harry despertó exaltado, lleno de sudor, como cuando tenía aquellas pesadillas de Voldemort. Recordaba a la perfección lo que había soñado, no entendía lo que significaba o más bien no quería entender. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared daban las 5:30 de la madrugada, hace muy buen rato que se había marchado Draco. Observo la puerta de la habitación, se abría lentamente, por el piso se empezó a deslizar una serpiente que se dirigía hasta Harry.

_-¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí Akasha? – pregunto, la serpiente ya estaba subida en la cama._

_-Me vine en tú equipaje – respondió descaradamente la serpiente – Se lo que has soñado, tú crees que no sabes lo que significa pero en realidad lo sabes muy bien_

_-¿Qué me intentas decir? Puedes leer mis pensamientos, pero ¿Cómo? Siempre han estado ocultos tras varios candados, en especial mis sueños, que raramente tengo – dijo Harry un tanto temeroso, estaba bajando su defensa en oclumancia eso no era nada bueno_

_-Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, se todo sobre ti Harry Potter, bueno quizás no desde el primer momento pues era muy joven, pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo descubrí todo acerca de ti, no te preocupes tú defensa de oclumancia es muy fuerte para humanos, gigantes y gnomos, pero no para nosotras las serpientes – contesto Akasha_

_-Esto es preocupante, entonces ¿Nagini puede conocer mis pensamientos? Dime ¿Qué es todo lo que sabes acerca de mi?- pregunto, Estaba preocupado si Akasha podía conocer sus pensamientos también Nagini y esta le podía revelar muchas cosas al señor tenebroso_

_-Nagini es una idiota, ni siquiera puede leer los pensamientos de un muggle, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso. ¿Qué se acerca de ti? Ya te lo he dicho, lo se todo, se que realmente esta no es la primera historia que escribes, Harry Potter, se que tú fuiste un Gryffindor del lado de la luz, una persona que odiaba a los slytherin y mortífagos más que otra cosa en el mundo, se que viniste aquí para cumplir "una misión", ser el mejor amigo de Draco y unirte a los mortífagos ¿no es así? Pero ahora estas confundido, ya nada es una actuación como lo fue al principio, ahora quieres a muchos de los mortífagos y no sientes afecto por personas que una vez quisiste – contesto la serpiente, Harry la miro horrorizado era verdad lo que decía, sabía todo acerca de el_

_-Mi sueño ¿Qué hay con el? Tú dices que sabes el significado sin embargo yo no lo entiendo – dijo Harry_

_-No te creo eso, eres una persona muy inteligente y más ahora que tienes 42 años de experiencia en la vida, pero esta bien te lo diré, es muy sencillo tú sabes que debes escoger un bando, ya que quedarte en medio ocasionara que todos te odien, por un lado quieres estar con la orden pero también al ya conocer la otra cara de la moneda se te hace tentador el lado oscuro, sabes que no es lo que parece, pero odias a Voldemort por dejarte huérfano ¿No sería todo mejor si Voldemort muriera? – dijo Akasha, Harry la miro asustado, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación_

Harry empezó a recorrer la casa desesperado, pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Akasha, era verdad, y eso le daba miedo, empezó a pensar en que pasaría si alguien se entera de la verdad, lo odiarían como en su sueño. En la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, estaba más silenciosa que un cementerio, no quería estar ahí, no podía estar ahí, pensando en todo aquello se volvería loco, pero ¿A dónde podría ir? Con Sirius no podía ir para empezar no se sentía del todo cómodo con el ahora además sería aburrido pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts, entonces ¿con quien podría ir? En ese momento le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Bellatrix "Puedes venir aquí cuando quieres, sin ningún motivo" ¿pasar las vacaciones con Bellatrix? Eso era raro, pero viéndolo ahora el se llevaba bien con Bella así que no tenía nada de malo. Daban las 6:20 de la mañana, ya era de día así que podría ir. Se cambio rápido, dejo toda su ropa ahí luego regresaría por ella, y partió hacía la mansión Lestrange.

Llego a la puerta de la mansión Lestrange, estaba acostumbrado a entrar sin tocar, así que simplemente entro, se dirigió al desayunador donde normalmente se encontraba Bellatrix y ese día no era la excepción. Ahí estaba, con la pierna cruzada, su bata de seda color vino, el cabello ondulado que enmarcaba su cara, tomaba un café mientras leía el diario el profeta. Harry se le quedo mirando un momento, había que admitir que era realmente atractiva,

-Supongo que Elisa debió ser muy bella pues con esta madre- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la lectura de Bella

-Gracias por el cumplido Potter, pero créeme si quieres que te invite a desayunar no son necesarios los cumplidos, toma asiento – dijo la mortífaga con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry se sentó frente a ella, de inmediato aparecio algo de pan dulce y café – Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que pasarías las vacaciones con Draco en Francia

-Si mi precensia no se te hace grata me puedo marchar – contesto Harry falsamente ofendido

-Jajaja sabes que es todo lo contrario – contesto sarcástica – solo tengo curiosidad

-Estuvimos unos días en Francia después Draco se puso medio raro dijo que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre y quería ir a pasar las vacaciones con ella, esa misma noche sin previo aviso se largo – dijo Harry

-Si, mi sobrino que su mamitis aguda… Y que más… - dijo Bella, sabía a la perfección lo que Harry le quería decir sin embargo quería que el chico lo dijera

-Y no tengo con quien pasar las vacaciones navideñas, no es divertido pasar una época de familia y compartir solo, ya se que dirás ¿Qué hay de Sirius? Bueno es que últimamente no hemos tenido química en lo absoluto todo el tiempo peleamos además ¿Quién quiere pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts? – dijo Harry, sonaba demasiado obvio

-Claro que puedes quedarte aquí, no necesitas pedir permiso, ya tienes tú habitación- dijo Bella

-¿De verdad? Bueno es que me da un poco de vergüenza, casi nunca he pasado tiempo aquí y de pronto vengo y me instalo – dijo Harry

-No tienes por que sentir vergüenza, pongámoslo de esta manera siempre has vivido aquí, esta es tú casa y yo soy tú familia, Rodolphs no, no es digno de ser pariente tuyo – dijo Bella – si quieres ve a dormir, se nota que no has descansado nada

-Ya que me das permiso, querida madre, me retiro a dormir, que tienes mucha razón no he descansado en lo absoluto – respondió sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa bromista que hace tanto no esbozaba

Harry se quedo dormido como hasta las dos de la tarde, había dormido de lo mejor, se levanto la casa se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral más de lo habitual, bajo las escaleras, de pronto sintió que algo le jalaba la ropa, era un pequeño elfo domestico.

-La ama le ha dicho a Chester que le diga al señor Harry Potter que ella salió y volverá hasta la noche, que le pida lo que quiera a Chester – dijo el pequeño elfo

-Está bien Chester, por ahora no se me ofrece nada voy a conocer mejor la casa – contesto Harry que seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-Como usted diga señor Potter, solo no vaya a entrar a aquella habitación – señalo una puerta- Es la habitación privada del señor Rodolphs no le gusta que nadie entre, no deja entrar a Chester para limpiar

-Con que la habitación privada de Rodolphs, ¿Qué tendrá? Supongo que algo de artes oscuras, la curiosidad me esta matando, voy a entrar- murmuro Harry para si – Bien, puedes regresar a la cocina o lo que estabas haciendo anteriormente

El elfo desapareció y Harry se apresuro a ir hasta la "habitación secreta de Rodolphs" esperaba encontrar libros y objetos de las artes oscuras pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando la abrió. En lugar de todas esas cosas oscuras, estaba llena de juegos, quidditch de mesa, ajedrez gigante, una especie de consola gigante.

-Con que era esto lo que ocultaba Rodolphs, creo que me quedare un rato a disfrutarlo – dijo Harry quien entro a la sala

Unas horas más tarde Rodolphs iba llegando a su casa, caminaba por los pasillos cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de su sala privada _"Malditos elfos les dije que no entraran aquí" _pensó. Camino al lugar, abrió la puerta de par en par pero en vez de encontrar a elfos limpiado, se encontró con Harry Potter que tomaba malteada y jugaba dance dance revolution

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me refiero aquí, por que… - dijo Rodolphs un tanto alterado, no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus cosas

-Estoy jugando- contesto atareado y dio otro sorbo a su malteada – Pasare las vacaciones aquí, Bella me dijo que podía ir a donde quisiera

-Pero ¡Este es mi lugar! ¿Por qué pasaras las vacaciones aquí? – pregunto Rodolphs, miraba al sin vergüenza de Harry que ni siquiera le había dado la cara.

-Por muchas razones, en fin ¿quieres guardar silencio? Voy en el nivel 22 no quiero perder – respondió Harry

Los días se iban volando solamente faltaba un día para navidad. Harry había echo muchas cosas durante ese tiempo, la gran mayoría solo pues con Bella solo contaba para platicar y Rodolphs era Rodolphs. Bueno no todas las actividades las hacía solo, conoció a un par de chicos Jurguen y Daniel, eran de América y venían a visitar a sus abuelos en navidad, así que aprovechaban en ratos para jugar quidditch o ir de caza.

Había llegado el día de navidad, Harry se despertó temprano y bajo al primer piso, encontró un gran número de obsequios dirigidos hacía el pero entre todos esos regalos no encontró ninguno de Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera una carta, eso era raro ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? No se refería tanto por el regalo si no que ya tenía casi 15 días sin saber de el. Subió a su habitación, de una chaqueta marrón tomo un pequeño espejo con el que se podía comunicar con su padrino. Sirius era el último que había estado con Draco antes de ponerse en ese estado, seguro sabía algo.

-¡Hey, Sirius! ¿Estás ahí? – pregunto Harry

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Feliz Navidad! – Contesto Sirius un tanto eufórico- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Estás en Hogwarts? ¿Podemos hablar en persona? – pregunto Harry

-No estoy en Hogwarts, ando en el callejón diagon, con Charlie y Arthur, ya vamos para la madriguera ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos allá? – Dijo Sirius - ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Sigues en Niza?

-Ok voy para allá – dijo Harry – No, no estoy en Francia estoy… bueno eso no importa, nos vemos allá

Harry se cambió de ropa y se apresuro a irse. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta escucho que alguien lo llamaba

-¿A dónde vas Harry? – pregunto Bella, quien estaba parada la pie de la escalera

-Necesito atender unos asuntos con Sirius, no tardo mucho – contesto Harry

-Está bien, no tardes mucho, pronto será la comida navideña y prometiste que estarías aquí – dijo Bella, Harry sonrió y salió del lugar.

Fura de la casa se desapareció para llegar a la madriguera, aterrizo unos metros lejos, se puso a pensar en todo los sentimientos que alguna vez le había traído esa casa. Alegría, sorpresa, tristeza, furia. En todos los momentos que vivió con Ron y Hermione. Ahora cuando estaba frente a ella ya no sentía todos aquellos sentimientos que una vez tuvo, solamente se le hacía una casa extraña, cosa que le preocupaba. _¡Maldita Akasha!_ Se acerco y toco la puerta, la regordeta señora Weasley salió a abrir

-Buenas tardes señora Weasley, no se si me recuerde soy Harry Potter, mi padrino ha dicho que viene para acá, me pregunto si… - dijo Harry en un tono muy educado

-Claro muchacho como no recordarte, adelante pasa querido, Sirius me ha avisado no te preocupes, pasa siéntate ¿quieres comer algo? – dijo la señora Weasley con su habitual alegría.

-No muchas gracias – contesto Harry, la señora Weasley lo paso al salón, en medio de este se encontraban Ron y Ginny jugando ajedrez, el moreno los vio de reojo pero no les presto mucha atención, en cambio ellos le dirigieron unas miradas fulminantes. Potter tomo asiento un poco retirado, saco un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo empezó a fumar.

-Harry ¿Eres de la misma edad que Ron verdad? ¿No crees que…? – dijo la señora Weasley

-Lo siento, no pregunto si podía hacerlo que falta de educación la mía – dijo Harry con el mismo tono cortes – Si soy de la misma edad que Ron, quizás crea que sea demasiado joven para fumar, lo hago desde los 14, el torneo de los 3 magos daba mucha presión, a todos nos dejo un vicio

-No ha todos nos dejo un vicio – dijo una chica rubia que bajaba las escaleras, tenía un marcado acento francés – Me _pagesio escuchag _tu dulce voz

-Que lo hayas dejado no significa que no lo tuviste hermosa, ¿no recuerdas aquellas divertidas pociones? – contesto Harry, quien se puso se pie y saludo a Fleur con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Recibiste mis obsequios? Los envié desde ayer temprano

-Ils sont beaux, mo'ils ont enchanté les peluches d'unicornio que tu as achetés mais je crois qu'il n'est encore pas temps que tu envoies ces choses je ne l'ai pas dit à Bill – contesto Fleur en francés

-Cela signifie qu'il est bien notre affaire. Je l'consigne beaucoup mais je ne me puis pas contenir en voyant tous ces jouets et ne pas l'acheter – contesto Harry, le toco el vientre a Fleur esta le quito la mano de inmediato, pero de igual manera seguían "coqueteando"

Ninguno de los tres Weasley miraban aquella conversación con buenos ojos, murmurando por lo muy bajo "Pero si le dije a Bill que esta muchacha no le convenía" o "Es más que obvio ¿Por qué no lo ve mi hermano?" esta tiene algo con Potter.

-¡Harry ya llegue! – dijo Sirius que entro al salón, y al ver el más que obvio coqueteo de estos dos, tenía que interrumpirlo – Vamos a hablar afuera ¿quieres?

-Si claro por supuesto – dijo Harry, se despidió de Fleur y salió junto con Sirius

-¿Qué carajo era lo que estabas haciendo? – pregunto Sirius

-No me hables así, yo solo estaba platicando con ella – dijo Harry

-Eso no era un plática cualquiera, estabas coqueteando con ella frente a su suegra y cuñados, ¡Es una mujer casada! – dijo Sirius

-Entonces para que me lo preguntas, además no todo fue mi culpa, fue reciproco, es difícil resistirse a una mujer como ella – se excuso, Sirius movió la cabeza negativamente

-En fin cambiemos de tema ¿de que quieres hablar con migo? – pregunto

-De Draco, desde el ultimo día que te vi, fue el ultimo día que lo vi a el, esa misma noche tomo todas sus cosas y dijo que quería pasar las vacaciones con su madre pues hace mucho que no la veía pero no se me hace tan raro que haya tomado esa decisión de esa manera, si no que no contesta a ninguna de mis cartas, de mis llamada, ni me envió regalo de navidad. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? Tu estuviste con el antes de ese cambio de humor – dijo Harry

-No tengo la más mínima idea, amenos que haya escuchado lo tuyo con Fleur, es lo único que se me ocurre – dijo Sirius

-Es imposible, si lo hubiera escuchado abría hecho un escándalo, conozco a Draco el no se guarda las cosas – dijo Harry – Bueno creo que eso es todo, será mejor que me vaya – desapareció antes de que Sirius le pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

Aun era temprano, Harry decidió ir al callejón Diagon a vagar un rato. Estando ahí, al caminar solo y sin rumbo, se sintió de lo más raro, de lo más feo, al ver a todas esas personas con una familia, amigos o novios, sentía que no tenía nada, sentía que no pertenecía a nadie, y que nadie le pertenecía a el.

Regreso a la mansión Lestrange, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Bellatrix desesperada, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Al fin llegas Potter, eres el único que falta para iniciar la comida, dijiste que tardarías poco, fueron dos horas y media – dijo Bella

-Lo siento se me a pasado el tiempo es todo, pensé que… mejor olvídalo y vamos al comedor – respondió Harry

Entraron al comedor, ahí se encontraban los 3 Malfoy, por cierto cuando Harry entro el rubio menor ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, también se encontraba Rabastan junto con su esposa, y por ultimo Rodolphs. El chico tomo el asiento que siempre usaba, había quedado acomodado en medio de Bella y Lucius, y no muy lejos de Draco, pues al lado derecho de Lucius estaba Narcisa y al lado de Narcisa Draco. Durante la comida ambos chicos se mostraban muy huraños, la tensión se podía sentir entre ellos, no se volteaban a ver, no se hablaban, y respecto a su comportamiento con los otros invitados, si les querían sacar plática tan solo contestaba con un "si" "no" "quizás"

-Chicos ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta y luego abrimos los regalos? – dijo la esposa de Rabastan

-¿Por qué me quieren sacar de aquí? – Respondió Draco en un tono grosero- ¿Será acaso que van a hablar acerca del señor tenebroso?, ya no soy un niño, y si no lo recuerdan yo también estoy con el - La esposa de Rabastan lo miró ofendida, Narcisa entre avergonzada y enojada le dirigió una mirada a Draco lo que hizo que el chico abandonara de inmediato el comedor. Harry se levanto enseguida y fue tras Draco.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Harry, quien detuvo a Draco agarrándolo de un hombro

-¿A mi no me pasa nada? Fue esa vieja que me corrió, no tenía derecho – dijo Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era lo que le preguntaba Harry

-No me refiero a eso y bien lo sabes, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado estos días? No respondías mis llamadas, ni cartas, ahora en la cena ni siquiera me volteaste a ver – dijo Harry

-Dije que quería estar cerrado de todo, no he revisado mi correo desde que salimos de Hogwarts, en cuanto ahora en la cena, tú tampoco me hablaste, estamos igual ¿no? – dijo Draco, que trataba zafarse de Harry

-Bueno no te hable por que ni siquiera tuve noticia tuyas hoy hasta que te vi dime ¿Escuchaste algo? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Harry, las primeras palabras un tanto alterado, después tomo un tono enternecedor, abrazo a Draco por la cintura quería besarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Debí hacer escuchado algo? ¡Con un carajo te digo que no me pasa nada en lo absoluto! – dijo el rubio alterado que se zafo con brusquedad de Harry

-Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos al salón? Rebeca no tenía derecho a decir que se fueran, ya saben que esta medio chiflada o al menos tú Draco… - dijo Bellatrix que llegó interrumpiendo el momento, ahí había pasado algo, algo que no tenía que ver con la cena, entre Draco y Harry estaba pasando algo no sabía lo que era pero lo iba a descubrir.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la sala, Harry se mostró menos huraño, compartió plática con todos. En la noche cuando todo se había terminado, el moreno se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo un par de garabatos, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Disculpa por entrar sin avisar se me paso – dijo Bella

-Claro no hay problema- contesto Harry sin voltear a ver,

-¿Harry Podemos hablar? – El chico movió la cabeza en forma positiva – Voltea a verme- hizo bola la hoja en que estaba escribiendo, la aventó y volteo a ver a Bella – Se que desde que llegaste aquí no has andado bien, pasa algo, algo fuerte, sobre todo entre tú y Draco ¿Qué pasa?

-Bella por favor… ya vas a empezar como Sirius… ¿dime lo que pasa? Pero como por que tú ¿Qué he hecho mal? – dijo Harry fastidiado

-A diferencia de tú padrino, yo no haré eso, no te diré si esta bien o mal, solo quiero saber que te pasa, estando así tan decaído, tan triste, tan preocupada, no se rinde lo mismo, es tú vida Potter y tú sabes que hacer con ella- dijo Bella

-Bien que te puedo decir ¡Draco y yo tenemos una relación! ¿Contenta? No es solo una relación laboral o de amistad, si no una romántica y sentimental. ¡Me he besado con Draco Malfoy y más! Ya dije todo – dijo Harry acelerado, nervioso, alterado

-Ok, entiendo, pero eso no es todo, verdad, ¿Cómo empezó esa relación? – pregunto Bella de lo más calmada

-Se dio solo, fue inevitable, todo empezó el año pasado en la fiesta de Slughorn, después se fue dando y dando, hasta que lo tuvimos que aceptar, empezamos a salir "formalmente" en este verano, luego el se fue al funeral de su tía y yo estuve con Fleur y ahora esta embarazada, pero no es mi culpa sabe que no puedo estar con una sola persona… - decía Harry apenas sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

-Espera un momento, me estas diciendo que cuando Draco se fue de viaje, tú estuviste con esta tipa y ahora te dice que esta embarazada ¿no será una trampa? Digo hay muchas zorras que quieren agarrar así a los hombres – dijo Bella

-No, si es mi hijo, por que ella es casada. ¿En que iba? Ah ahora Draco esta enojado con migo no se por que carajo – dijo Harry

-Ahora entiendo si se parece a ella no hay problema pero si se parece a ti si lo hay, No entiendo por que los dos con pareja, se van a meter con otro, ¿no crees que Draco esta enojado por que supo que lo engañaste? – pregunto Bellatrix

-Exacto, yo no estoy preparado para tener un hijo y no tengo tiempo para criarlo, soy muy joven, por eso solo seré su padrino, espero que se parezca a su madre, si no se nos acaba todo. Dudo mucho que Draco sepa de lo mió y Fleur, lo conozco bien, hubiera echo un escándalo – dijo Harry

-En eso tienes mucha razón Draco nunca se guarda nada. Pero entonces ¿Por qué esta enojado? – Pregunto,

-Supongo que después de 7 años vivir casi las 24 hrs. Del días juntos, compartiendo todo, debe hartar, supongo que se harto de mi y yo me estoy hartando de el, con su maldita actitud – dijo Harry enojado

-A eso se le llama matrimonio Harry y tú no lo tienes… - contesto Bella

-Pues casi lo tengo…-murmuro por lo bajo

-Te digo algo, fue una gran estupidez meterte con Draco, los dos son sumamente orgullosos, cosas que funciona bien en otras cosas pero no como pareja, ustedes eran un fabuloso equipo, ahora son peleas y gritos, más vale que vayas descubriendo el por que de su enojo ya que el señor tenebroso los necesitara como equipo, y en la situación que están ahora dudo mucho que le puedan servir bien – dijo Bella

-Hablando del señor tenebroso, hay que invocar una reunión tenemos que ver como va la construcción de los nuevos proyectos, repelente de sangre sucia, tu sabes, y de paso quiero pedir un favor, inmunidad total para Fleur Delacour, no le vayan a hacer nada, es la madre de mi hijo, de igual manera ella es 100 sangre limpia y no esta con la orden, pero su esposo si – dijo Harry

-Eso te lo acepto Potter, ¿Quién es el esposo? No recuerdo a ningún Delacour en la orden – dijo Bella

-Delacour es su apellido de soltera, Bill Weasley es su esposo, pero ella nunca usa ese apellido – aclaro Harry

-¡Agh! No se como puedes permitir que un hijo tuyo lleve el apellido Weasley – dijo Bella asqueada

-Simplemente no estoy listo Bella, después podré tener más hijos yo que se, pero ahora no es el momento – dijo Harry

Los últimos días de las vacaciones se fueron muy rápido, en ese tiempo Harry tuvo un par de reuniones con los mortífagos (obviamente no dijo el motivo de por que Fleur sería inmune) también fue por sus cosas a la casa de Niza y espero a que le llegara un mensaje de Draco de que se veían en la estación de trenes sin embargo no recibió nada y partió solo.

Llego un tanto tarde al expreso de Hogwarts, se dirigió al compartimiento de prefectos para dejar su equipaje, el lugar estaba vació, ya todos habían salido a patrullar los pasillos o irse con sus amigos. Harry no tenía ganas de estar con todas esas chicas empalagosas y hace mucho que no cumplía bien con sus deberes de prefecto así que decidió hacerlo ahora, empezó a patrullar los pasillos.

-Hola Harry Potter – se acerco una chica rubia, con pendientes de rábano a Harry

-Hola Luna, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Harry

-Yo estoy bien, la que no debe estar tan bien es Padma Patil, por eso estoy aquí haciendo lo mismo que tú – dijo Luna

-¿Cómo? No entiendo – dijo Harry confuso

-Me ascendieron a prefecta, fue por que Padma Patil le grito muchas cosas a la profesora McGonagall por insultar a la profesora Trealewney, pobre chica debía haber traído un repelente, en este tiempo hay muchos mosquitos del mal humor y la rabia, no quieren que la pasemos bien en esta época. Oye ¿has escuchado los nuevos rumores del chico nuevo? – dijo Luna

-Pobre Padma, no, escuchado nada acerca de un chico nuevo – contesto Harry

-Pues si, me dijo Camila de Hufflepuff que va a entrar un chico nuevo, dicen que es muy guapo, no lo se, no lo he visto, además todos tenemos un concepto diferente de la belleza, por ejemplo a mi se me haces guapo Harry Potter – Harry se sonrojo un poco – Y también el profesor Snape era guapo lastima que muriera, espero que sea alguien agradable, en fin me voy a seguir con mi trabajo cuídate

¿Luna de Prefecta? ¿Un chico nuevo en el colegio? ¿Será guapo? ¿Snape es guapo? Este mundo se esta volviendo más loco cada vez

**Hola!!! por fin termine de escribirlo otra vez... es que tenia este capitulo en mi memoria usb y se me perdio hace como una semana y tuve que volver a escribir el capitulo, diganme ¿que les parece? espero que les haya gustado, Bella es una nueva confidente de Harry ... ya va empezando la venganza de Draco wajajaja!!!**

**reviews!!!**

**besos **

**elisa**


	40. Lyonell Lombard

Capitulo 40: Lyonell Lombard

Durante toda la estancia en el expreso de Hogwarts Harry no vio ni los polvos de Draco, era obvio en primer lugar no quería verlo y en segundo nunca cumplía con sus deberes de prefecto pero debido a eso entablo una entretenida conversación con Nott.

Cuando bajo del expreso iba a guiar a los chicos de segundo curso a las carretas sin embargo pudo ver una cabraza rubia que se movía entre la multitud, era Draco, corrió para alcanzarlo caminaba junto con Barnaby un chico de 5 curso, slytherin.

-¿Puedes irte? – dijo a Barnaby, de mala gana con un tono grosero, claro sin querer, Barnaby sin decir ni pió se esfumo, tomo a Draco del brazo para que no pudiera escapar – Entiendo que te encuentres enojado con migo, aunque no se por que, pero quiero pedirte algo, siempre hemos sido un equipo, quidditch, prefectos y más, por lo menos hay que ser profesionales, no seas tan antipático- Lo soltó sin esperar respuesta y siguió su camino.

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno, todos estaban hambrientos, pero la cena no empezaba, no había casi ningún miembro del profesorado, la puerta trasera se abrió, entraron todos los profesores, la ultima que entro fue McGonagall llevaba el sobrero seleccionador en una mano y al lado de ella iba un muchacho. Era de unos 16, 17 años, alto, de complexión fornida, tez muy blanca, cabello castaño claro, algo largo, recogido en una coleta baja, ojos azules cristalinos de aquellos que dan miedo, rasgos finos pero no lo hacían ver afeminado.

-Este año tenemos el honor de usar el sombrero seleccionador dos veces, sin embargo no habrá canción- McGonagall miro de reojo al sombrero – Este joven Lyonell Lombard, nos hará el honor de acompañarnos este semestre en 7 curso, por favor joven

Lyonell se sentó en el taburete, que también había sido sacado, le colocaron el sombrero, murmuraba algo, observo todas las mesas de las casas, se detuvo un poco en slytherin, todos observaban con atención al nuevo estudiante, a excepción de dos Draco Malfoy quien estaba "platicando" con Barnaby y Harry Potter que miraba indiferente el lugar mientras dos chicas los abrazaban y le comentaban del chico nuevo.

-Ha sido difícil… - murmuro el sobrero – pero mi decisión es ¡RAVENCLAW!

De inmediato la ropa de Lyonell cambio de forro negro a azul, al igual la corbata, y el escudo de Hogwarts fue remplazado por el de Ravenclaw. El chico avanzo hacía la mesa de su casa, esta estallaba en aplausos, tomo asiento junto con un chico de 6 curso, con el que había pasado todo el viaje a Hogwarts.

-Te dije que quedarías en Ravenclaw – dijo el chico de 6º

-Debo admitir que tienes buena vista Jorshua – sonrió Lyonell mientras tomaba asiento

-Chicos como ya saben el es Lyonell Lombard, Lyonell ellos son Santiago y Mateo Casablanca de 5º curso, Milton Pucks va con migo en 6º, Nicolás Sander el irá con tigo en 7º curso – presento Jorshua, la cena se sirvió, los chicos siguieron platicando durante el transcurso

-Entonces esta es la mesa de Ravenclaw, le sigue Hufflepuff, luego Gryffindor y por ultimo Slytherin, son un tanto complicados en los demás colegios que he estado simplemente se dividen entre, chicos o chicas, también en niveles, por ejemplo en Portugal no había años escolares con edades y todo eso, había niveles de aprendizaje casi todos los chicos de 11 años entraban a 2º llegaba hasta 12º pero pocos lo alcanzaban, para terminar la escuela eran 6 años estudiando mínimo, tienes que salir con un 8º si no sigues estudiando hasta que lo alcances – dijo Lyonell

-Eso se me hace más complicado que las casas, me imagino que Lina nunca hubiera logrado salir de esa escuela – dijo Santiago, todos rieron menos Lyonell, no sabía quien era Lina – Es una chica de mi curso, ni siquiera le sale una poción para engrandar algo, esa poción es de primer año – explico el chico captando el desentendido de Lyonell

-Hablando de escuelas tengo entendido que aquí estudia el "gran" Harry Potter – dijo Lyonell, exagerando la palabra gran, los demás chicos voltearon a ver la mesa de Slytherin

-Si va en el mismo curso que tú, me sorprende que no este cuchicheando con Malfoy ¿Habrá pasado algo en su "bonita relación"?- conteste Santiago sarcásticamente

-Entenderás que para mi hermano no es de mucho agrado Potter, para mí tampoco claro esta, no soporto a ese tío, se cree de lo más perfecto, en el equipo de quidditch desde primer año, mejor estudiante siempre, premio anual, campeo del torneo, acosado por chicas… - dijo Mateo, a las cualidades de Potter le agrego un tono aniñado

-Todo lo que tu quieres Casablanca – se burlo Jorshua

-¡Tas jodido! Además todos saben que con Malfoy… no se como las mujeres lo pueden seguir, sabiendo ¡eso! – dijo Mateo

-Chicos por favor solo son estupidos rumores, nada es cierto, además cuando te pones a platicar con el es muy buena onda, nada presumido, el tipo es sencillo, no entiendo por que les cae tan mal – dijo Nicolás

-Les tengo que decir chicos que me es imposible tomar sus opiniones en cuenta hasta conocerlo por mi mismo, aunque ¿Qué dicen de él y Malfoy? Malfoy es el güerito que no esta muy lejos de el ¿verdad? – dijo Lyonell, los chicos se rieron ante la manera que se expreso de Draco

-Si ese es. Veras como explicarte, Malfoy y Potter pasan TODO el tiempo juntos, ambos son prefectos aunque debería ser chico y chica, o sea duermen en una estancia privada juntos, pasas las vacaciones juntos, se rumora que duermen en la misma habitación o sea que…– dijo Santiago

-¡Son gays! ¿Cuáles rumores? Esta más que claro, hasta tienen discusión de pareja, yo los he oído – exclamo Mateo

-Pero también Potter y un poco Malfoy están llenos de viejas, no puedo negar que Potter es mujeriego, en cuarto año si me enoje con el por que salía con mi hermana, y con muchas otras a la vez, pero eso ya paso, en fin para mi no es gay, – dijo Jorshua

-Igual Cho quería y salió con en hasta el año pasado – dijo Nicolás – Como has de darte cuenta te has acerca al club de "Odio a Potter" me excluyo, estas con casi todos los miembros, Los Casablanca, Jorshua Keitaro Chang – Jorshua lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, ¡odiaba su segundo nombre! – Los Weasley de Gryffindor, Mcmillan de Hufflepuff y otros puffis que no recuerdo, y hace dos años estaban dos tipos de 7 Slytherin que odiaban a Potter por que les bajo a sus novias y les quito un puesto o algo así

-Jajaja, vaya ese Potter, será mejor que lo conozca y haga mi propio juicio- dijo Lyonell

-Anda ve antes de que McGonagall diga su discurso de que hayamos tenido felices fiestas, pues ahora tenemos que trabajar como elfos – dijo Nicolás

Lyonell se levanto para dirigirse a la mesa de slytherin. Harry estaba aburrido comiendo, dos chicas estaban a su lado, ni siquiera sabía quien era, después de la chica del lado derecho, de Nott y Barnaby se encontraba Draco.

-¿Harry Potter?- pregunto Lyonell a Harry esperando a que le hiciera caso – Lyonell Lombard – dijo el chico, cuando el moreno hubo volteado

-Como has dicho, soy Harry Potter, un gusto, y ¿En que casa quedaste? ¿Hufflepuff?- pregunto Harry

-Ravenclaw – corrigió Lombard mostrado el escudo de su casa- Al parecer vamos en el mismo curso, espero que te hayas dado cuenta

-Si me di cuenta también de la casa, es una vieja broma lo de Hufflepuff, veras nadie quiere estar ahí, es la casa de los rechazados, aunque tiene tías buenas, una de mis novias es de ahí… te molesta si platicamos al rato, McGonagall ya empezara su discurso, veo que ya tienes amigos – Harry vio la mesa de Ravenclaw donde los amigos de Lombard observaban la conversación – Dile a alguno de ellos que te lleve a la gárgola azul del vestíbulo, ahí nos veremos y te enseñare un lugar más tranquilo donde se puede platicar

-¡Que! ¡¿Lo llevaras ahí?! Si apenas es su primera noche en el castillo, y ya le enseñas uno de los mejores secretos – dijo Draco enojado que escuchaba atentamente la conversación

-Lo olvidaba Draco, ese lugar es nuestro, no te preocupes solo podrá entrar con migo o con tigo, es más ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Así será la platica más amena y conoceremos mejor a Lombard – dijo Harry – También tú amigo entrara a la sala

-De acuerdo yo también iré – dijo Draco de mala gana

-No es obligación Draco, entonces ahí nos vemos al terminar la cena – dijo Harry

-Ahí nos veremos – contesto Lombard, se dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, no le afecto

Al terminar la cena Harry salio para el vestíbulo se sentía un tanto culpable por la manera en la que le había hablado a Lombard, era nuevo no tenía culpa de su problemas, enseguida salió Draco un poco después de Harry, casi se fueron juntos. Llegaron hasta la gárgola azul ahí los esperaba Jorshua y Lyonell. Potter se quedo observando por un minuto a Jorshua tratando de reconocerle.

-¿Kei-chan? Si eres Kei-chan el hermano de Cho, dime ¿Cómo esta tú hermana? Hace unos seis meses que no la veo ¿sigue en Winchester? – dijo Harry a Jorshua, Cho lo solía llamar Kei-chan de ahí el nombre que arranco un par de risas de parte de Lyonell y Draco

-Prefiero Jorshua, Cho no esta aquí en Inglaterra, se fue a Japón, esta en Okinawa con la abuela, mi padre creyó que era conveniente que aprendiera más acerca de la cultura y se consiguiera un novio JAPONES – dijo Jorshua

-Que bien, en 5 meses tengo un viaje a Japón, iré a Tokio pero puedo alargar el viaje ir a visitarla, en fin es suficiente charla aquí síganme – dijo Harry

Fueron hasta el séptimo piso, ahí entraron a la sala multipropósitos, claro sin antes que Harry pronunciara una contraseña e hiciera un par de encantamientos, el junto con Draco se la habían arreglado para que la sala fuera exclusivamente de ellos. Al entrar esta tenía cuatro cómodos sillones, un bar y unos cuantos juegos, billar, poker por mencionar algunos.

-Bien tomen asientos caballeros – dijo Harry, todos tomaron asientos a excepción de Draco que fue al bar, se sirvió un coñac y tomo asiento pero no parecía estar conectado con los demás. Un elfo llegó y se acerco a Harry – Si gustan algo de tomar, pídanle a Wonfrid, a mi me traes un whisky no quiero tomar mucho hoy – prendió un cigarrillo, Jorshua miraba asombrado el lugar, Lyonell no tanto – Has de saber Lombard que no entablo conversaciones de este tipo con muchas personas y menos las traigo aquí, creo que tú eres diferente a los demás por eso me intereso esta platica, empecemos ¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Por qué estas aquí? No son preguntas filosóficas - Draco se veía fastidiado

-Que te puedo contar Potter, soy de Copenhague, pero solo viví los primeros 5 años de mi vida ahí, nos hemos cambiado numerosamente de país debido al trabajo de mi padre, si quieres saber en que trabaja, es uno de los más grandes accionistas de las escobas barredoras…- Draco soltó una risa burlona al escuchar eso

-Por dios, cuentas tú vida como si fueras una gran personalidad y resulta que su "inmensa" riqueza viene de las barredoras… -se burlo Draco, Lyonell lo interrumpió

-Disculpa ¿Malfoy?, si creo que fue ese nombre lo que escuche, te he de decir que yo nunca mencione "inmensa riqueza" sin embargo he de admitir que mi familia tiene dinero – dijo Lyonell

-Burgueses ¿verdad? De ahí sacaron el dinero, me lo imagine conozco bien a las familias Danesas y no logro recordar ningún Lombard, en fin el dinero no es lo más importante, si no tú sangre – dijo Draco

-Mestizo ¿algún problema? Por lo que se también tú mejor amigo, Potter es mestizo - dijo Lombard

-¡Hay vaya mala fama que me han creado algunas biografías! Lilian Evans era mi madrastra, mi sangre es limpia, mi madre era Charlote Du Luac la mejor "amiga" de mi padre, murió en el parto, ella era huérfana vivía con su tía abuela, 100 sangre limpia – contesto Harry, quizás en ese momento no se haya dado cuenta pero acababa de negar a Lily como su madre, a la mujer que dio la vida por el, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Simplemente por ser llamado sangre limpia

-Pensé que esto tendría más acción pero al parecer es aburrida, creo que es mejor largarme – dijo Draco fastidiado, se levanto del lugar y se marcho

-Para mi no te ha ocasionado mala reputación que digan que Lilian Potter es tú madre, ve el lado amable te formaron una familia, pero en fin seguiré respondiendo lo que me preguntaste, los primeros tres años de mi educación magia los hice en Durmustrang, Bulgaria, otros tres en la real academia mágica LeFray en Portugal y bueno ahora estoy aquí, otra vez por mi padre – contesto Lombard sonriente

-Lyonell creo que me voy a la cama, mañana mi primera clase es Trasformaciones, y si te estas durmiendo con Tonks te lanza hechizos sonoros, eso es horrible, demasiado ruido – dijo Jorshua, Lyonell asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Harry, el chico salió

-¿Qué me dices de las mujeres? Son mi debilidad, no puedo tener solo una – dijo Harry

-Si creo haber escuchado eso, dicen que es tú única debilidad, pero te diere que ese no es mi bando, soy gay, pero tampoco los hombres son mi debilidad tendré muchas otras pero nunca perderé por un hombre – dijo Lombard, Harry se quedo un tanto asombrado por la manera que lo dijo, soltó una carcajada – Es enserio, llevo poco tiempo aquí y ya le he puesto el ojo a alguien, haber si me puedes dar información, creo que lo conoces muy bien, Malfoy es realmente atractivo, puede ser grosero y arrogante pero eso forma su encanto

-Con Draco no, el es completamente hetero – contesto Harry muy agresivo

-¿En serio lo crees? Pues a mi me pareció un poco para acá, pero bueno puedo hacerle la lucha ahora que se que esta libre – dijo Lombard, a pesar de su homosexualidad Lyonell era realmente masculino, que le atrajeran otros hombres no significaba que fuera afeminado

-No esta libre sale con una chica, ahora no recuerdo su nombre- dijo Harry- Cambiando de tema ¿Crees que soy atractivo? Me lo han dicho miles de mujeres pero nunca hombres, quiero saber que es lo que piensan los de mi sexo

-Claro que eres atractivo, por eso eres muy codiciado por las mujeres, para mi eres atractivo, sin embargo no eres mi tipo, debes estar aliviado por eso ¿no? – dijo Lyonell

-No lo se, Lyonell, creo que eres muy atractivo, yo nunca he tenido un tipo- Harry tomo a Lyonell de la cara y le dio un suave beso en los labio al que respondió, fueron otros dos de este tipo, después de esto Harry esta sentado sobre Lombard en el sillón de este, en un profundo beso francés, pero de pronto Lombard aventó a Harry al suelo

-No puedo tener nada contigo Potter, no eres mi tipo ya te lo he dicho y sobre todo por que voy detrás de Malfoy – dijo Lombard, Harry se incorporo

-Si bien que te gusto Lombard, lo se, si no hubieras roto la conexión de inmediato, ¿Qué es una noche de sexo? Que digo una noche, un rato, ambos lo necesitamos ahora – dijo Harry descaradamente

-Lo que pasa Potter es que yo si tengo dignidad, y no me acuesto con alguien, en primer lugar que no me interesa y en segundo que acabo de conocer, además pensé que tú eras hetero, ve con alguna de tus viejas – dijo Lombard

-Soy bi, regresando a la sala común pienso ir a la habitación de Aleida, pero ahora busco algo masculino – dijo Harry, observo a Lombard tenía un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados, su miembro estaba un poco excitado pero era mínimo

-Eres un descarado, será mejor que me largue de aquí, te lo vuelvo a repetir, a mi no me interesas tú me interesa Malfoy- dijo Lombard

-No se te ocurra poner un dedo encima sobre Draco, el sale con migo, es solamente mió, ¡escuchaste!- dijo Harry furioso

-Me equivoque respecto a ti Potter, pensé que simplemente eras un tipo desesperado, pero ahora que se que tienes una relación formal con Malfoy, me das asco, lo que más odio es la traición, y al parecer es lo que haces a diario, no se como Malfoy te puede soportar – dijo Lombard, se acomodo el uniforme y salió

Esa noche Harry no regreso a la sala común, hizo que la habitación se convirtiera en un lugar donde pudiera dormir cómodo y ahí quedo. Potter no durmió nada bien no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho acerca de su madre ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Acaso ahora le importaba mucho que lo llamaran sangre limpia?

Cuando Harry despertó faltaban 30 minutos par que empezara su clase de artimancia, no le iba alcanzar el tiempo para bajar hasta la sala común de slytherin bañarse y volver a subir, el despacho de Sirius estaba un piso abajo ahí podría tomar un baño y quizás su padrino tuviera algo de comida, la sala de los menesteres no se caracterizaba por aparecer la mejor comida. Llego al despacho de su padrino, toco dos veces a la puerta

-Hola Sirius ¿Puedo tomar un baño aquí? – dijo Harry cuando le abrió la puerta, Sirius se quedo mirando a su ahijado y tratando de unir piezas, definitivamente no había dormido en su habitación estaba muy lejos de ella, tenía la ropa torcida como mal puesta, estaba despeinado y le pedía permiso para bañarse en su despacho, eso solo significaba una cosa

-Harry por las barbas de Merlín, ¡Que te dijo el doctor! ¿Con quien fue? ¿Gryffindor o Ravenclaw? Esto no es nada bueno para tú salud – dijo Sirius

-No me acosté con nadie, simplemente no fui a dormir a mi habitación, en fin ¿me puedo duchar aquí? En 25 minutos tengo que estar en Artimancia - dijo Harry

-Pasa y mientras te duchas me dices por que tu estado – dijo Sirius

-Veras las cosas entre Draco y Yo no van nada bien, volvimos a tener otra discusión y esta fue peor que la de navidad, entonces no quise regresar a la sala común y me vine a platicar con alguien a la sala de los menesteres y pues ahí me quede dormido, mi invitado se fue – dijo Harry mientras entraba en la ducha

-¿Tuvieron una discusión en navidad? Habrá sido después de que hablamos pues no mencionaste nada de eso, entonces ¿Dónde estabas en navidad? Dijiste que Draco se marcho con su madre- dijo Sirius

-Nos encontramos más tarde, como sabes yo pase las vacaciones con madre entonces pues Narcisa es su hermana, cuando regrese de estar con tigo ahí estaban Draco, Lucius, Rabastan en fin todos, ese año ahí celebrarían la fiesta de Navidad, gracias a dios en año nuevo fuimos a celebrarlo a un restaurante Italiano muy bueno – dijo Harry, el moreno había dicho dos cosas mortales o sería solo una, paso las vacaciones con Bellatrix Lestrange a quien llamo Madre

-Espera un momento Harry, tú nunca me dijiste donde pasaste las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que me has dicho dedujo que fue con Bellatrix, pero lo que más me a impresionado de lo que has dicho fu que la llamaste madre ¿Por qué? – dijo Sirius

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que te lo había dicho, si preguntas por lo de madre simplemente se me pego del juego, Bella me dijo que para ella era como un hijo supongo que con la perdida de Elisa debió quedar dolida así que decidí seguirle el juego – dijo Harry quien ya se salía de la ducha

-Te apegas demasiado a ella, ¿olvidas que estuvo en Azkaban, que es mortífaga? No debería pasar eso, además Lily es tú madre, tú única madre – dijo Sirius

-Habrá sido todo eso con los demás Sirius, pero con migo no, aprecio la manera en que se porta conmigo, la voy a juzgar por los actos que tiene hacía mi no a los demás, yo no recuerdo nada de Lily ¿Cómo se si en algún momento me contó un cuento o simplemente se quedo escuchando aunque no dijera nada? En algún momento de tú vida sientes la necesidad de decir madre e identificar a una persona como tú madre, en el presente, a alguien que quieras recordar que te trata bien, como un ser querido – dijo Harry – No estoy diciendo que Lily no me haya querido simplemente tengo la necesidad de sentir eso ahora, de recordar en un futuro

-No se como puedes decir eso pero no siento lo que tú sientes así que no puedo juzgarte Harry – dijo Sirius

-Creo que debo irme quiero llegar temprano a clase – dijo Harry que no termino de arreglarse la corbata, se hecho la capa al hombro y salió del despacho, justamente cuando iba saliendo Lombard pasaba por ahí

-¿Con un profesor Potter? Si que estabas necesitado, pensé que eso estaba prohibido – dijo Lombard

-¡Imbecil! Es mi padrino todos los días… no tengo por que darte explicaciones – dijo Harry y siguió caminando curiosamente Lombard iba por el mismo camino - ¿De que crees que me entere cabrón? No puedo creerlo tú primer noche en el castillo y ya estas detenido por Filch, debes ser un tarado para que te pase eso

-El nene Potter esta enojado por que alguien lo rechazo – dijo Lombard con voz infantil – No todo puede ser tuyo en esta vida, debes aprender eso, y también que en cualquier momento te quitan las cosas, como yo lo voy a hacer con tigo

**Hola, perdón por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo, estuve de luto estas fiestas navideñas espero que las de ustedes hayan sido mejor, si me deprimi un tanto pueden creer que baje de peso en navidad, con la depre y sin compu pues no había ninguna cerca en las vacaciones no tuve ni ganas ni ocasion de escribir, pero ya estoy de regreso en mi casa, el tiempo que me aleje me dio mucho para pensar en la historia aun quedan muchos capitulos, pensè en una secuela sin embargo no creo que la vaya a poner pues nada que ver con la historia original. **

**En fin espero que les sea de su agrado el capitulo, Harry ya tiene un coco y competencia**

**besos**

**espero leernos pronto!! yo creo que si **

**review, review, reviews **


	41. Un nuevo grupo

Capitulo 41: Un nuevo grupo

La hora de la cena acababa de iniciar, Harry Potter se dirigía al gran comedor, iba solo como dice el dicho "mejor solo que mal acompañado" las malas compañías eran todo ese montón de chicas que lo acosaba. Observo la mesa de Slytherin antes de tomar asiento o más bien observo a Draco quien se encontraba charlando con Barnaby "su nuevo mejor amigo".

Durante todo ese día Draco no había cruzado ni una sola palabra con Harry. En las clases se sentaba lejos de su compañero y desarrollaba sus deberes solo sin hablar con nadie, parecía que Potter no se fijaba en el en lo más mínimo pues siempre se encontraba rodeado de millones de mujeres, Draco también podría tener eso sin embargo no soportaba las estupideces que decían todas esas chicas.

-Hola Draco, no te había visto en todo el día – saludo Harry que tomo asiento al lado del rubio, Draco lo vio con desagrado sin embargo no dijo nada- Tenía razón, Lombard es un verdadero imbecil

-Vaya parecía caerte de lo mejor, hasta llegue a pensar que lo habías convertido en tú amante – declaro con rabia, por suerte se encontraba poco gente y casi nadie logro escuchar las palabras del rubio, los únicos que alcanzaron a oír fueron Harry por supuesto, Barnaby, Blaise que se encontraba cerca y una chica de primer curso

-No deberías hablar así en publico – dijo Harry, su voz era tan baja que solo Draco que estaba a su lado lo pudo oír – Creo que debemos hablar en privado

-Este es el gran comedor, un lugar publico, yo puedo quedarme aquí – dijo Barnaby con voz temblorosa pues pensaba que Harry lo iba a correr

-¿Anda algo mal? Pues yo no tengo nada que lo que hablar en privado – con la mayor tranquilidad contesto Draco y siguió cenando. De un salto Harry se levanto de su lugar, se podía notar que se encontraba enojado, tomo su mochila y abandono el lugar – En una cosa si estoy de acuerdo con Harry, Lombard es un maldito burgués y mestizo creído

"Vamos no tienes que enojarte por la actitud que tiene Draco hacía ti, eso no tiene mucha importancia, hay que poner prioridades, por ejemplo; la profecía, los planes del señor tenebroso, es eso para lo que viniste aquí" pensó Harry mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras, debía hacer un algo especial para la clase de encantamientos pues falto ese día.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter! – Grito Slughorn desde su despacho al ver que Harry pasaba por ahí – Venga aquí un momento por favor

-Claro profesor ¿ocurre algo? – contesto Harry cordialmente quien entro al despacho

-¿Qué nivel tiene usted en pociones? – pregunto Slughorn

-42, señor, usted mismo me evaluó antes de salir de vacaciones – contesto Harry

-Es verdad, es verdad, estas muy avanzado para los de tú grupo, no digo que los demás estén atrasados pero usted señor Potter es muy bueno, enorgullece a Hogwarts sobre todo a Slytherin, tengo entendido que entrara a alquimia, lo aceptaran de inmediato y con su inteligencia se le hará ¡pan comido! – Dijo Slughorn orgulloso – Bueno cambiando un poco de tema, vamos al grano para lo que le hablaba, el miércoles tiene libre la hora antes del almuerzo ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Gracias señor – agradeció por los elogios – Si, en efecto el miércoles tengo esa hora libre ¿Por qué? ¿Necesita algo?

-Si Potter necesito un favor, ese día tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas y lamentablemente esa clase no la podré dar, quiero pedirte que si la puedes dar por mí, claro te recompensare con un crédito extra y tu hora libre – propuso Slughorn

-Con mucho gusto impartiré la clase profesor, solamente indíqueme que es lo que debo de enseñar – dijo Harry

-¡Excelente! Lo que debes enseñar ese día es la poción Vigorizante, la sabes hacer ¿no es así Potter? – dijo Slughorn

-Profesor me ofende, esa poción la aprendí a realizar en 4º año durante el torne de los tres magos, era realmente necesaria – dijo Harry

-Muy bien Potter, entonces te necesito aquí en la aula de pociones el miércoles a las 12:50, los ingredientes como ya sabes se encuentran en el armario, puedes retirarte y muchas gracias – dijo Slughorn

Salio del despacho de Slughorn para dirigirse a la sala común de Slytherin y de ahí a su habitación. Al menos ya tenía una cosa nueva en que pensar, la clase de pociones que iba a dar pasado mañana, sin embargo eso no le quitaba de la cabeza la forma en la que se había expresado de su madre, el mal trato de Draco y todo acerca del señor tenebroso.

Llego a su habitación y saco un montón de pergaminos que se encontraban unidos como una libreta, empezó a hojearlos, ahí tenía escrito todo lo que había hecho desde su llegada en su doble vida, la destrucción de los horrocruxes y como lo hizo, la manera en la que se unió a los mortífagos, la muerte de Dumbledore entre otras tantas personas. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar ese libro era la destrucción del último horrocrux "Nagini" y la muerte de Voldemort.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sigilosamente, por ella entro una serpiente de más de un metro de largo y de unos 12 centímetros de ancho, subió hasta con Harry, se coloco en su cuello.

-_Me abandonaste en Francia, Harry, me debes una o más bien me debes muchas- dijo Akasha se notaba enojada- quiero doce ratas para tener un buen tiempo comida, me he aburrido de cazar _

_-Siento haberte abandonado, estaba en uno de mis peores momentos como ahora, pero de igual manera te pediré las ratas, mandare la orden en la mañana para que lleguen en la tarde – dijo Harry- Akasha, tú eres muy fuerte ¿verdad?, me has dicho que hasta podrías matar a otra serpiente _

_-Espero que así sea – dijo Akasha- En efecto soy una serpiente fuerte, tengo un veneno muy potente además de una fuerza extraordinaria, no lo digo por presumir simplemente es verdad, nunca he matado a otra serpiente pero supongo que podría hacerlo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

_-Necesito un favor tuyo, siempre has dicho que Nagini es una serpiente débil y estupida, ¿es verdad o solo quieres lucirte? – dijo Harry _

_-Lo que me estas pidiendo es que mate a Nagini ¿me equivoco? – contesto Akasha_

_-No que la mates ya que sería imposible para ti, no es por ofender, pero aunque sea débil solo puede ser totalmente muerta con la espada de Gryffindor o veneno de basilisco, solo pido que la dejes al borde de la muerte y la traigas aquí para que yo termine de matarla – dijo Harry_

_-Aunque no quisiera hacerlo es mi deber seguir tus ordenes, eres mi amo por acogerme y hablar mi lengua, no te preocupes por eso terminare con Nagini, ¿Traigo su casi cadáver aquí o me indicas otro lugar? – dijo Akasha_

_-La llevas a la casa de los gritos, esto lo podemos hacer en una semana y media, estoy enterado de que la serpiente vendrá a dejar noticias y ahí podremos atraparla – dijo Harry _

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces, Harry se asusto un poco, guardo la libreta de pergaminos en su baúl, como siempre bajo una enorme cantidad de hechizos protectores, Akasha seguía colgada de su cuello.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrir

-Soy Nott, Theodore Nott ¿Podemos hablar? – Contesto el chico desde fuera, Harry abrió la puerta, Akasha le mostró los dientes lo que hizo que el chico retrocediera unos pasos – Es tú deber como prefecto y presidente estudiantil escucharme

-¿Te estoy diciendo que no te voy a escuchar? No verdad, vamos a hablar a la sala común, no hay necesidad de hablar aquí – contesto Harry fríamente

-No creo que podamos hablar en la sala común, es un asunto privado y muy serio, necesito que hablemos acerca del señor tenebroso – dijo Nott, por un momento Harry se quedo un poco atónito

-¿Del señor tenebroso? No entiendo de que quieres hablar, ¿De las noticias, quizás? Creo que has venido con la persona incorrecta Nott, mi deber es escuchar y tratar de resolver los asuntos estudiantiles no discutir las noticias – contesto Harry recobrando su fría expresión

-No te hagas el que no sabe Potter, mi padre me ha contado todo, tú estas con el señor tenebroso y no solo eso, si no que eres… - dijo Nott, Harry jalo al chico de la capa haciendo que entrara a la habitación

-¡Maldito imbecil! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de esto así?- exclamo Harry, Nott estaba a punto de protestar por la forma en la que llamo a su padre sin embargo se contuvo pues sabía que grado tenía Potter – Entonces Nott ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo quiero unirme, quiero estar en esta guerra, los sangre limpia deben recuperar su lugar, ¡Se que tú mandas después de el señor Tenebroso! – dijo Nott exaltado, hubo un prolongado silencio – No y si, he platicado con otros cuantos chicos están igual de interesados que yo, pero no les he dicho nada de ti

-Más te vale, si no te tendré que matar y lo digo enserio – dijo Harry enojado - ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

-Por supuesto yo Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Evan Montague, Daphne Greengrass de hecho son las dos hermanas pero Astorias es demasiado joven, Graham Baddock igual su hermano pero va en cuarto y hay dos de Ravenclaw Rozen Rivers y hay como se llamaba esta chica… creo que ¡ah si! Lunática Lovegood – contesto Nott, Harry se quedo muy impresionado – ¿Si nos aceptaras?

-Veras Nott no es así de fácil, primeramente en este mundo no existe la confianza de hecho en ninguno, pero bueno digamos confió en ti ya que si dices una palabra tú junto con tú padre no se la van a acabar, respecto a los demás no lo se, tengo que ver su nivel de magia, fidelidad, si están de acuerdo con nuestros ideales, etcétera ¿me entiendes? – Dijo Harry – Solo estoy haciendo esto por que siempre es bueno tener más gente, pero tendría que ver. Mañana a las 10 en punto, cuando finalice el desayuno los veo en el 7 piso, eres el encargado de avisarles a los demás

-Pero, mañana a esa hora hay clases – dijo Nott

-Nott ¿Qué es más importante para ti? ¿Las clases o unirte al grupo más poderoso que hay? Con el señor tenebroso lo tienes todo, puedes retirarte – dijo Harry

Nott salió de la habitación ¿Había hecho bien en meterse con Voldemort, más bien meterse con Potter? Aun no lo sabía pero ya tenía los dos pies dentro.

Harry se acostó en la cama, mañana si asistiría a la clase de Flitwick y de Tonks, ya tenía pensado lo que iba a hacer para justificar sus faltas, sin embargo no iría a las demás clases, tenía que pensar en algo con que justificarlas, pero por el momento había cosas más importantes en que pensar por ejemplo si había hecho bien en invitar a aquellos chicos a algo tan serio, debía de ir a ver a Bella después de eso.

"¿Ha estado bien involucrar a más personas? Bueno el señor tenebroso siempre dice que entre más gente mejor, habiendo más gente en Hogwarts se podrá controlar mejor la situación cuando me vaya, pero si nos descubren y pasa lo mismo que en el ED, no, no puede pasar, aquí nadie va a hablar, a los que estén en la reunión haré que hagan un juramento inquebrantable jurando que no dirán ni una sola palabra de lo que se hable en las reuniones a personas que no sean del lado oscuro, además aquí no esta Umbrige" Pensó Harry "Tengo a Sirius, Lupin y Tonks, ellos podrán sospechar pero no van a hacer nada"

Daban las 9 de la mañana Harry entra a la clase de encantamientos, Harry no tomo asiento como de costumbre si no que se dirigió a la mesa con la enorme pila de libros donde se solía localizar Flitwick.

-Disculpe por no haber asistido a la clase de ayer profesor, lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde, me quede practicando un encantamiento que encontré en un libro de la biblioteca, permítame mostrárselo – dijo Harry, Flitwick guardo silencio. Sobre la mesa había una copa llena de vino, el chico extrajo el vino, este quedo flotando en el aire pero no perdía la forma de copa sin embargo se veía que era liquido, con otro movimiento de varita el vino se hizo una especie de plasma, seguía teniendo la forma de copa, dio otro movimiento y se convirtió en vapor, con otro movimiento se hizo de hielo y finalmente regreso al estado liquido pero eso no fue todo, una llama azul que apareció de la nada consumió el vino.

-¡Excelente señor Potter, excelente! No se preocupe por la falta, usted tuvo su clase, es muy autodidacta, 10 puntos para slytherin, vaya a tomar asiento – dijo Flitwick – Si siempre dije que debió estar en mi casa.

Al terminar la clase Harry subió al 7º piso, uso un encantamiento para que no pudieran ver su cara, claro después de haber realizado el juramento inquebrantable rebelaría su identidad. Al llegar al lugar noto que más de 10 alumnos lo esperaban, justo donde le indico a Nott, al lado del tapete de Troll.

-¿Son todos? ¿Y todos se encuentran por el mismo motivo verdad?- pregunto Harry quien se acerco a Nott

-Si así es – contesto Nott, Harry se acerco a la pared de piedra tras murmurar algo se abrió, primero entro el, los demás dudaron un segundo pero enseguida entraron, tras haber entrado el ultimo la pared se cerro

-Todos saben por que están aquí, ninguno ha sido engañado, si piensan que vinieron a una reunión social, a ver a alguna persona, solo para aprender magia oscura, entretenerse o vaya de espías, su vida termina aquí, están advertidos – dijo Harry, su voz sonaba diferente, su cara no se veía, - Antes de hablar de una manera más concreta del tema, reúnanse en un circulo y tómense de las manos, yo seré su testigo, simplemente dirán lo juro

Todos tuvieron algo de miedo, pero ya estaban ahí sabían a que iban y como había dicho Harry si habían ido solamente para entretenerse su vida se terminaba ahí, así que todos siguieron las indicaciones

-Juran no rebelar nada de lo dicho en esta reunión y las siguientes, claro si las hay - dijo Harry

-Lo juro – se escucharon las voces, un aro de fuego paso por todas las manos unidas

-Juran no rebelar la identidad de nadie que se encuentre en esta sala – dijo Harry

-Lo juro – se escucharon las voces, un segundo aro de fuego paso por las manos

-Juran no rebelar la ubicación de este lugar ni la de ninguno de los otros lugares de reunión – dijo Harry

-Lo juro – se escucharon las voces, el tercer aro de fuego rodeo las manos, el juramento inquebrantable estaba hecho

-Entonces puedo revelar mi identidad – dijo Harry, el hechizo desapareció, el chico se quito la capucha y todos pudieron ver su rostro, muchos de los participantes quedaron impresionados al ver que era Potter – Todos estamos aquí por el señor tenebroso, por que seguimos sus ideales y queremos que progresen

-¿Cómo sabes que en realidad estas en contacto con el señor tenebroso? ¿Qué tal si solo eres un aficionado que se cree el líder? – protesto un chico, Nott miro al pobre chico con lastima

-¡¿Cómo?! No tendría por que darte explicaciones, y con la falta que has cometido te podría matar como a muchos otros, sobre todo por que yo soy el que estoy abajo del señor tenebroso sin embargo te lo mostrare, más bien lo mostrare a todos – dijo Harry, se levanto la manga del brazo izquierdo y todos pudieron apreciar la marca tenebrosa en movimiento.

-Lo siento mucho señor, no quise faltarle al respeto – se disculpo ese chico

-Ya se que me conoces a mi pero yo no conozco a muchos de ustedes, ¿Quién eres? Mejor, Nott preséntamelos – dijo Harry

-De Slytherin están Micellent Bulstrode, Evan Montague, Daphne Greengrass Graham Baddock y Blaise Zabbine –dijo Nott, Harry volteó a ver a las personas que se encontraban y en efecto ahí esta Zabbine cosa que no era mucho de su agrado, pero eso lo resolvería después, continuo Nott – de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, Terry Bott, Rozen Rivers de Hufflepuff Hanna Abott, Justin Fletcher, y Kirk Miller y también hay de Gryffindor, Romilda Vans, Lavander Brown – termino Nott

Harry se quedo callado, si definitivamente eso parecía una maléfica versión del ED. Antes de decir alguna palabra dio una vuelta por la sala observando a las personas que habían asistido, estaba impresionado pues el solo contaba con 4 slytherin sin embargo eran 13 personas y de todas las casas, la gran mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que estuvieran interesados en las artes oscuras o las ideas de Voldemort, por ejemplo Luna, todo aquello era muy extraño pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Primero que nada quiero que quede claro que no por estar aquí se consideren parte de las filas del señor tenebroso, y también se que muchos de usted vienen para aprender magia oscura y no es que estén tan interesados en los ideales, déjenme decir algo, si enseñare magia oscura, claro a solo a los que tengan el nivel de poder aprenderla – dijo Harry, todos intercambiaban miradas – Al estar aquí ya tienen cierto grado de compromiso con migo y el señor tenebroso, si en algún momento necesitara de su apoyo ustedes lo deben de brindar incondicionalmente, quizás así puedan entrar a sus filas, ¿Qué saben de magia oscura?

-¿Las maldiciones imperdonables? – dijo Romilda muy insegura de si

-Todo el mundo sabe eso hasta un niño de 3º grado, claro que son importantes, pero hay más mucho más que es elemental, ¡Crucio! – exclamo Harry a una rata que iba a pasando, la rata se retorcía en el piso, apunto nuevamente con su varita ahora diciendo ¡Imperio!, la rata empezó a morderse a si misma, su cola y cualquier parte que pudiera y finalmente termino con el sufrimiento de la pobre rata con un Avada Kedavra - ¿Creen poder hacer esto con un muggle o un sangre sucia? Bueno en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo

La reunión se prolongo por dos horas y media más, todos se encontraban asombrados ante la avanzada magia de Harry, pero ahora Potter se encontraba en un gran dilema ¿echar o no echar? Se encontraban alumnos como Vans o Bott que ni si quiera podían hacer un simple encantamiento de calambres, no podía echarlos habían visto y escuchado mucho ¿o si? No, no podía aunque tuvieran un juramento inquebrantable era peligroso, mejor dejarlo así, si Macnair, Crabbe y Goyle están entre los mortífagos actuales ¿Por qué esos dos no?

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, no se cuando nos volvamos a reunir, yo me encargare de decirle a Nott, recuerden si se habla de esto con alguien más que no estuvo aquí mueren, lo digo literalmente – dijo Harry, las paredes se abrieron el fue el primero en salir ahora tenía que dirigirse con Bellatrix.

Draco Malfoy iba a su clase de negocios internacionales, no había visto a Harry ni le importaba ver, escuchar o saber que hacía ese idiota, claro no por mucho tiempo. Llego a la aula, ya se encontraban sus otros 4 compañeros de clase, en total eran 5, Draco iba a cerrar la puerta pues ya daba la hora exacta y estaban todos pero algo se lo impidió.

-Siento la tardanza profesor, no lograba dar con el salón – dijo Lyonell Lombard, Draco ya había tomado asiento

-No se preocupe señor Lombard, tome asiento con el señor Malfoy con el va a hacer equipo, muy bien empecemos el tema es "Hipotecas y embargos"… - dijo el profesor

-Se que sales con Potter – murmuro Lyonell a Draco en el oído cuando la clase iba más avanzada, Draco ignoro a Lyonell y prosiguió escribiendo – No te hagas el que no sabe Malfoy

-Claro que he salido con el, fuimos mejores amigos 7 años – contesto Draco para que no lo molestara más

-No me refiero a esa manera, Malfoy y tu lo sabes, yo me refiero a besos, abrazos, faje y desfaje, no me puedes contradecir el mismo Potter me lo confeso, dijo que aun eras totalmente suyo – dijo Lyonell

-¿Qué quieres hacer Lombard? Chantajearme con decirle a todo el mundo que salí con Potter – dijo Draco

-Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, salí, como me gusta el tiempo pasado, no quiero chantajearte lo que quiero es una cita, Potter no se merece a alguien como tú, es demasiado caliente, demasiado apasionado, demasiado infiel… eres atractivo Malfoy – dijo Lyonell, Draco se quedo impresionado ante las palabras del chico nunca pensó que le fuera a decir eso.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que es Harry? Hace 3 días lo conoces, quizás sea muchas cosas si, pero tú aun no lo conoces así que no puedes decir nada, con una noche no basta Lombard – dijo Malfoy

-¿Qué hay de nuestra cita? – pregunto Lombard

-No quiero involucrarme con nadie Lombard, al fin de cuentas estoy comprometido – contesto Draco

-¿Y eso? Nos podemos divertir un rato mientras llega el momento de la horca, yo también estoy comprometido – dijo Lombard

-Creo que eres demasiado gay para poder llevar un matrimonio – se burlo Draco

-¿Y tú no? Al fin de cuentas como tú lo has dicho, hay que cumplir con nuestro deber aunque no nos agrade – dijo Lombard

Lejos de ahí se encontraba Harry Potter junto con Bellatrix Lestrange, le acababa de contar todo lo que había hecho apenas hace unas horas.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – exclamo Bellatrix asustada

-No le veo nada de malo Bella, el señor tenebroso siempre nos ha dicho que entre más personas mejor además están bajo un juramento inquebrantable y…- dijo Harry

- En fin continuemos con lo que estábamos hablando, Harry lo que has hecho es muy peligroso, el señor tenebroso… - dijo Bella

-El señor tenebroso no ha hecho nada, no me reprendas por que lo que digo es verdad, seguimos sus ideales, sus causas, vaya, pero el no esta aquí nos deja todo el trabajo nos abandona – dijo Harry desesperado

-No puedes decir eso del señor tenebroso, el esta ocupado en algo muy importante – trato de justificar Bellatrix

-Quizás no lo se, pero no nos hagamos ciegos Bella, no hay progreso, simplemente se va cada 6 meses nos manda un corto mensaje con Nagini y se acabo todo, ya no esta siendo un líder, tiene que haber más progreso más movimiento – dijo Harry- Nos debería decir por lo menos a nosotros lo que pasa, así sabríamos que hacer

-Ya se esta construyendo el colegio para sangre sucia – dijo Bella

-Pero el movimiento es muy lento, la gente cree que no estamos, todos piensan que Dumbledore murió de un paro cardiaco, y los pocos ataques que hay creen que son causados por aficionados, por favor hay que tomar las riendas de este asunto – dijo Harry- Se que te cuesta aceptar que el señor tenebroso pueda tener errores, pero al fin es un humano y aunque nos cueste creer no es perfecto, creo que me tengo que ir no hay nada más que decir

- Anda ve, ten cuidado con ese grupo toma tus precauciones, es tú responsabilidad – dijo Bella

-Si claro, te deje varias cosas en que pensar espero que las medites – dijo Harry y tras estas palabras desapareció

Durante esa noche Bellatrix no pudo dormir y tampoco dejo dormir a Rodolphs. Todo lo que había dicho su querido hijo era verdad, y si ellos tomaban las riendas del proyecto y avanzaban sin las ordenes del señor tenebroso.

-Rodolphs, Rodolphs… - llamo Bella a su esposo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer? Son las 5 de la madrugada – contesto Rodolphs

-¿Qué es lo que piensas del señor tenebroso? – pregunto Bella

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¿En que forma o que? – dijo Rodolphs

-En los planes que el tiene y todo lo que esta pasando, más bien en lo que no esta pasando, no tenemos progreso, se va sin decir nada y nos abandona – dijo Bella

-No lo se Bella, mi cerebro no esta conectado ahora, tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, déjame dormir quieres – dijo Rodolphs

-Tú cerebro nunca esta conectado, nosotros podemos servir más e incluso avanzar sin el, le servimos pero no somos sus sirvientes y es como el nos trata – dijo Bella

Harry se encontraba en su clase de Trasformaciones, la ultima de la primera parte del día era de 11 – 12:20, en ningún momento había hablado con Sirius personalmente y se podía notar en los ojos de su padrino que no lo iba a dejar salir de clase hasta que le dijera por que no había ido ayer.

-Eso es todo por hoy chicos, los deberes son simplemente investigar acerca de los animagos, quizás McGonagall les pueda dar información pensándolo bien busque en la biblioteca y no la molesten trae un genio, ah y no se les olvide empezar a estudiar para los semestrales – dijo Sirius, todos los chicos empezaron a salir, Harry intentaba escabullirse pero entonces escucho la voz de su padrino – Harry ven aquí, necesitamos hablar otra vez, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

-Tú también faltabas a clases además tenías muchos castigo y creo que yo solo tengo 2 en 7 años que llevo en Hogwarts – se justifico Harry de inmediato

-No te estoy regañando por que no hayas venido ayer, simplemente pregunte donde estuviste, es mi única duda – dijo Harry

-Estuve estudiando para poder pasar el examen de admisión de Alquimia – dijo Harry

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, vamos di la verdad – dijo Sirius

-Bueno como Draco ya no me habla, no se por que carajos, regrese con Abbott y toda la mañana la estuve ayudando con las artes oscuras… quiero decir defensa contra las artes oscuras, dice que no va bien ahí – dijo Harry

-Parece que no has mostrado el mínimo interés con Draco, pero bueno no me meto en lo que no debo, al fin eres un adolescente y todos pasamos por eso – dijo Sirius

-Bueno me voy tengo clase en 15 minutos – dijo Harry

-¿Clase? ¿Qué esta no es tú última clase de la mañana? – pregunto Sirius

-Si, pero hoy no, Slughorn me pidió que diera la ultima clase de pociones, no se ni a quien se la voy a dar pero igual tengo que hacerlo, voy a enseñar la poción Vigorizante, la utilizábamos mucho en 4º, si le agregas hongos de golum por dios es increíble, yo no invente eso fue Cedric, era bien adicto también Fleur lo usaba pero no como Cedric – comento Harry – Bueno nos vemos

El chico tomo sus cosas y salió para las mazmorras. Parada en la entrada al salón se encontraba Tonks comiendo una manzana, había escuchado gran parte de la plática.

-¿Artes oscuras y drogas? ¿No se te hace sospechoso? – pregunto Tonks, quien se acerco a Sirius

-Se pudo haber equivocado, trabado la lengua además tú cada vez estas más gorda – dijo Sirius, Tonks le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas - ¡Au! Eso duele

-Nunca le digas a una mujer embarazada que esta gorda, ahora que me estoy enterando que Fleur consumía droga, pobre chica esta embarazada a ver si no queda secuela fuerte en el niño – dijo Tonks – Más bien pobre Bill, ya lo mordió Greyback no es totalmente hombre lobo pero si le afecto mucho, por eso ahora anda medio mal en gringotts y luego si su hijo nace muy enfermo

-Jajaja – se soltó a reír desesperada y nerviosamente Sirius – Si que esta fregado Bill, no lo digas a nadie Tonks pero el hijo que espera Fleur no es de Bill es de Harry – se seguía riendo nerviosamente mientras Tonks quedaba atónita.

Harry llegó a la aula de pociones faltando 10 minutos para 12:50, unos dos estudiantes se encontraban ahí y se pudo dar cuenta que ese día daría clase a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw 7 curso. Los alumnos observaban a Harry desconcertados, Potter no veía, solamente se encargaba de su deber apuntar las instrucciones en la pizarra y ordenar los ingredientes.

-12:50 en punto, la clase comienza ya, cualquier persona que entre tendrá falta y 10 puntos menos para su casa, hoy veremos la poción vigorizante, saquen pergamino y pluma, primero debo dictar la teoría – dijo Harry

-¿Qué es lo que haces Potter? ¿Dónde esta Slughorn? No tienes derecho a… - protesto Ron

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Weasley, nos de su incumbencia saber lo que pasa, yo solo estoy aquí haciendo lo que me pidieron – contesto Harry, Ron lo miro con rabia sin embargo no dijo nada – Empezamos, titulo poción vigorizante, la poción vigorizante es…

-Maldita mierda, estas mazmorras son un laberinto – entro murmurando Lyonell – 12:51 señor Lombard tiene 10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y falta además de otros 5 puntos menos por su lenguaje ¿quiere pasar a tomar asiento y escribir lo que dicto?

"Es tan gratificante quitarle puntos a ese idiota" pensó Harry

Duraron alrededor de 20 minutos escribiendo un largo texto que dictaba Harry acerca de la poción vigorizante. Tras esto dio 20 minutos para elaborarla, mientras los demás hacían la poción vigorizante, Harry se encargaba de fabricar un suero de la verdad para Draco Malfoy, tenía que averiguar el verdadero motivo de su enfado.

-El tiempo se ha acabado, quiero todas las botellas en el escritorio, vamos a revisar el trabajo en clase – dijo Harry, movió su varita y todas las pociones vinieron hacía el – Empecemos calificare sobre 10, Lavander Brown 8, Dean Thomas 7.5, Ron Weasley 7, ¿Pero que… carajo es esto? – Exclamo al ver una botellita con un contenido azul – Tenía que ser tuyo, Lyonell Lombard, La poción vigorizante debe tener un color verde musgo y la tuya es azul cielo, carajo, pruébala a ver que pasa, esto tiene un 0, te quedas al final de clase a hacerla de nuevo a ver si por lo menos te acercas al verde. No es posible que se vea esto en alumnos de 7º curso, yo hacía esta poción a la perfección en 4º curso, en fin prosigamos

Lombard vio a Harry con cara de odio, lo había humillado, esta bien que no era bueno en las pociones pero nunca le había dicho algo así y tratado tan mal en una clase, además odiaba a Potter, ya tenía ganas que empezara su lección extra de pociones así le podría decir todas sus verdades y una que otra mentira piadosa.

-Estas disfrutando esto Potter – dijo Lombard, ya había empezado su lección extra, se encontraba en los lugares de en medio – Nunca nadie me había tratado así – dijo con rabia

- Oh, claro que lo estoy disfrutando, veamos ¿Cuántos puntos perdiste hoy? 10 por llegar tarde, 5 por tú lenguaje, 5 por platicar en clase, 10 por tu horrenda poción, ¿Crees que soy malo? No conociste a Snape el si era un perro, yo te estoy ayudando a mejorar el te habría corrido de su clase – dijo Harry

-No te preocupes puedo aguantar esto, se que será tu única satisfacción en mucho tiempo, Draco y yo vamos en la misma clase, platicamos animadamente, me dijo que ya no sale con tigo, que eras un cretino y no tenía problemas en divertirse un rato – dijo Lyonell, Harry lo miro con odio sabía que todo lo que había dicho Lombard podía ser verdad

-Creo que ya no tengo tiempo para ti Lombard, estás reprobado, sal de la clase antes de que te quite más puntos – dijo Harry

-Sabía que te alegraría la noticia –contesto Lombard, tomo su mochila y salió del salón

**Hola!! como se los prometía aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo pronto , haber veamos, se a creado un nuevo grupo "La maligna versión del ED", Harry mando a Akasha a matar a Nagini, aquí Nagini es un horrocrux no utilizare los mismo que en el libro por que algunos aun no lo han leido, Harry esta poniendo a Bella en contra de Voldemort, Lo que concierne a Lombard las peleas apenas comienzan, tengo que decir que ha terminado la parte sexual del fic, por que si estuvo muy sexual y ahora regresamos más a la trama original, eso no significa que no vaya a ser Harry/Draco, si no que me enfocare más en los problemas Orden vs Mortifagos. también iremos averiguando los motivos de por que cada uno de los integrantes del nuevo grupo estan ahi **

**bueno bye**

**beshos!!**

**Reviews!!**


	42. El ultimo horrocruxe

Capitulo 42: El ultimo Horrocruxe 

El mes de febrero estaba por terminar, todo seguía igual o incluso peor, la poción de la verdad se encontraba lista para utilizarse sin embargo con todas las demás preocupaciones del moreno y el temor de que Draco lo descubriera no se había atrevido a usarla. Lyonell Lombard era más molesto, cada vez que el y Harry se cruzaban en los pasillos o cualquier lugar se armaba una pelea. La malvada versión del ED que más bien era el EV le preocupaba más cada día, ahí estaba mucha gente en la que no podía confiar mejor dicho en la que tenía más confianza como Luna Lovegood, ella tenía un razón especial para estar en el grupo ¿Y si era un espía y daba su vida por la orden?. No tenía noticias de Bellatrix desde la última vez que la vio, esa mujer solo podía tomar dos caminos, apoyarlo o ponerse totalmente en su contra y para acabar de contar Akasha se había marchado hace una semana y aun no regresaba, normalmente no le preocuparía eso pero ahora iba tras Nagini. 

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, milagrosamente haciendo tarea y organizándose un poco para la próxima reunión del EV cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió y luego se cerró estrepitosamente. Estaba de vuelta.

Su relación con Draco era cada día peor, no se peleaban ni nada por el estilo de hecho era peor, el rubio no le dirigía la palabra, había dejado de ir a los entrenamientos de quidditch, siempre se sentaba lo más alejado de Harry, para resumir el comportamiento, le aplicaban la ley del hielo 

Potter vio hacia su baúl, ahí tenía guardado la poción de la verdad, ya no soportaba la indiferencia del rubio hacía el, la poción de la verdad era su única salida. La mezclo en una cerveza de mantequilla y decidió ir con Draco, toco un par de veces a la puerta no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar

-Draco ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Harry al no obtener respuesta. 

-¡Ah! Harry eres tú, has aprendido un nuevo truco ¡eh, tocar las puertas antes de entrar ¡bravo! – contesto Draco desde adentro, su voz tenía un tono de sarcasmo y molestia a la vez 

-En fin ¿Me dejaras entrar o no? – se le empezaban a poner de puntas los nervios, cada vez que conseguia hablar con Draco, le contestaba en ese tono y le sacaba la vuelta 

-Estoy desnudo, no veo la necesidad de que entres me puedes decir lo que quieras desde aquí, no recuerdo que debas o deba entregar algo – realmente Draco si quería ver a Harry dejarlo entrar pero cada vez que tenía algo de contacto con el, no se le podía quitar de la cabeza a la estupida de Delacour junto con Harry 

-¡Carajo! Si te he visto mil veces… olvídalo¿me dejaras entrar si o no? – por eso decidió usar el filtro de la verdad, estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que pasaba fuera como fuera, el fin justifica los medios 

-Adelante pasa – la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Draco no se encontraba desnudo ni mucho menos, estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, no parecía que se acabara de cambiar – Dime ¿De que quieres hablar? 

-De esto, de lo que esta pasando¿Quieres una? – ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla, Draco dudo un momento pero al final la acepto 

-¿A que te refieres? No logro entenderte – dijo el rubio, no miraba a Harry a los ojos, tenía la vista puesta en la chimenea 

-Aja si, no me entiendes, me refiero a esto que esta pasando, tú enorme indiferencia, desde diciembre estas así no se que te pasa, dejas de ir a los entrenamientos de quidditch solo por mi ¿verdad? Tuve que meter a Lidia como guardiana, no puedo trabajar con ella, con tigo he estado 7 años se como eres – Draco, no contesto le dio un trago a la cerveza - ¿Por qué es? 

-Si todo eso es por ti, te quiero pero ya no soporto más esto, es por la maldita Abbott, Millar, Vans, ahora Lovegood y Rivers, odio a tus malditas viejas, sobre todo a Delacour, ya esta casada ¿Qué no le basta con Weasley? No se tiene que echar con tigo – se soltó gritando Draco, de pronto se tapo la boca con la mano, vio a Harry con odio, olió la cerveza - ¡Maldito¡Es filtro de la verdad! – aventó la botella hasta donde le alcanzo la mano 

-Dime que más es, quiero cambiar, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes – dijo Harry emocionado 

-Eres un verdadero… ¿Cómo te atreves? Por suerte no tome más de tu cochinada – grito enojado, Harry tenía una sonrisa de gusto en la cara – Además estas sonriendo idiota! 

-Solo lo hice para estar mejor Draco¿con que eso es lo que piensas? Puedo cambiar, dame una oportunidad ¿Es solo por eso que estas molesto con migo? Te rogué mucho que me dijeras por las buenas, no aceptaste 

-¡Te odio! Esa es la verdad y ya lo sabes – tomo a Harry de la capa y lo amenazo con la varita 

-No olvides quien es el campeón de duelo aquí – respondió Potter al sentirse amenazado 

-Siempre con tú maldito orgullo¡largate! – exclamo, saco a Harry de su dormitorio y puso un par de encantamientos a la puerta para que no pudiera entrar, Draco Malfoy estaba más que molesto 

Harry quedo tirado en la puerta de la habitación, empezó a reír en una forma aterradora, no se encontraba bien, "Te lo juro mi amor, regresaremos a como estábamos antes, te acordaras de eso y te sentirás apenado" grito Harry. Del otro lado de la puerta a Draco no le faltaban ganas para golpearlo. 

Potter seguía tirado en la puerta, tomando su cerveza de mantequilla y con una cara de loco cuando se escucho que tocaban, "adelante" grito cuando normalmente no dejaba pasar a nadie a la estancia, la puerta se abrió por ella entro Pansy que miro extrañada a Harry.

-Potter ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto la chica arqueando las cejas 

-Nada, nada – contesto, se levanto y recobro nuevamente su postura – Dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Por qué vienes a buscarme? 

-Hay una Ravenclaw afuera de la sala común viene a buscarte muy desesperada, le dije que ahora no estabas disponible para revolcarte pero ella me contesto que ese no era el caso si no algo urgente, igual seguimos peleando pero… en fin ve ya que esa tipa quiere entrar a la sala y sabe como hacerlo, no podemos permitirlo – dijo Parkinson, que dio media vuela y salio

Harry frunció el ceño ¿Qué cosa pasaba para que lo vinieran a buscar? Corrió hasta afuera de la sala común donde una chica, morena, baja y menuda lo esperaba, caminando nerviosamente de una lado a otro 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rozen? – pregunto Harry

-Es Lovegood, estábamos practicando lo que nos enseñaste la reunión pasada, no se que hizo mal pero en lugar de aparecer una nube verde apareció una púrpura, la envolvió y callo desmallada – contesto preocupada Rozen, Harry se quedo un poco pensativo analizando lo que le acababan de decir 

-No es nada grave, pero, de igual manera vamos a verla, lo que hizo fue un encantamiento endormecedor se le pasara – explico, Rozen asintió con la cabeza, ambos chicos empezaron a caminar hacía la sala común de Ravenclaw – Rozen ¿Por qué estas aquí? Digo hace años llegaste al país o sea cuando entraste a Hogwarts, nunca antes habías visitado el lugar, eres de muy lejos, no tienes resentimientos como otros. ¿Entiendes por que pregunto esto? 

-En eso tienes razón Potter, no tengo ningún motivo fuerte por que unirme, simplemente me agrada la magia oscura es todo y había una gran oportunidad para aprenderla así que por que desperdiciarla¿Por qué me gusta la magia oscura? Porque puedes conseguir todo con ella – contesto Rozen, ya iban llegando a la sala común, todo se encontraba muy solo por ahí 

-Te pusieron en la casa equivocada, desde el primero momento en que te vi supe que eras ambiciosa- dijo Harry, estaban frente al águila de Ravenclaw, Rozen contesto la pregunta y pasaron

-En eso te equivocas por que las chicas slytherin, la gran mayoría son unas putas, cabeza hueca, cosa que yo no soy – dijo Rozen, Harry salto los primeros peldaños de la escalera que conducían al dormitorio de chicas, entraron a la habitación de Luna, ahí se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se puso a su altura y presiono en el cuello, poco a poco la chica fue cobrando la conciencia 

-Gracias Harry Potter, creo que hice un par de movimientos mal – dijo Luna, unos minutos mas tarde cuando ya se encontraba totalmente bien 

-No hay por que Luna, dime si no puedes estar aquí yo lo entenderé, al igual que Rozen tu no tienes motivos para estar metida en algo tan serio, esto es peligroso y difícil – dijo Harry 

-Te equivocas Harry Potter yo si tengo motivos para estar aquí, mi madre estaba en sus filas era de las mejores, pero desafortunadamente algo le salió mal, nadie la mato, es mi deber tomar su lugar y ser la mejor – contesto Luna 

Daban las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente, Bill y Fleur se encontraban sentados en la sección de maternidad de San mungo. El día anterior había ido para que Fleur se realizara un par de análisis para saber, el sexo, esto y otras cosas del bebe y ahora estaban esperando los resultados. 

-¿Qué nombres te gustagian Bill? Quego que si es niña pogdia llamarse Victorie o Amelí pego si es niño me gusta Julián, Jean o Luis – dijo Fleur emocionada, Bill se encogió de hombros 

-Anne o John quizás – dijo Bill, verdaderamente no se había puesto a pensar en eso 

-¡No! Son demasiado comunes – dijo Fleur un tanto ofendida

-Fleur Delacour – se escucho desde la recepción, Fleur se levanto y fue hasta la recepción a recoger los resultados, abrio el sobre, tenía un par de ecografías del bebe y unas hojas con las resultados – El sanador no habla con usted señora Delacour debido a que el niño esta en excelentes condiciones, hasta la próxima cita

-¿Señora Delacour? Pensé que estábamos casados – dijo Bill que se encontraba detrás de su esposa 

-Soy una mujer moderna, me gusta usar más mi apellido, pero olvidemos esto, mira los resultados ¡Será niño! Tengo que avisarle – dijo Fleur contenta 

-¿A tus padres?

-Si – contesto secamente, Bill la abrazó y beso, una lagrima se escapo por los ojos de Fluir, realmente en el que pensó en ese momento fue en Harry¿Por qué pensaba en el, por que lo deseaba su a su lado tenía un gran hombre? 

Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor, estaba preocupado, era demasiado tiempo sin tener noticias de Bella o cualquier otro mortífago, no le quedaba otra opción más que ir a verla, debía saber que pasaba, tomo sus cosas, por suerte ese día no andaba con su uniforme, subió hasta la bruja tuerta para escapar por ahí. 

Estando fuera de Hogwarts desapareció, odiaba aparecer era tan molesto, la escoba era mucho mejor e incluso podría tener uno de esos autos mágicos eran rápidos y muy cómodos. Llego a la mansión Lestrange, no toco la puerta, ya tenía el santo y seña para poder entrar. Entró al lugar se sentía más solo que de costumbre, quizás nadie estaba en casa, pero entonces desde no muy lejos escucho unos sollozos ¿de quien serían? Camino hacía el bar, y ahí encontró a la persona que menos pensó hallar ahí y en ese estado. 

Lucius Malfoy estaba recargado en la barra del bar, totalmente alcoholizado, tenía una copa de whisky en una mano y en la otra apretaba unas cuantas hojas de papel, de sus ojos salían lagrimas. Harry se detuvo en la puerta, aquella escena y en ese lugar le parecía tan extraña que no sabía que hacer.

-No hay nadie en la casa más que nosotros dos – dijo Lucius, tomando un prolongado trago de whisky – Ya se que es extraña esta escena ¿Y que?

-¿Dónde esta Bella? – pregunto Harry, sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Lucius 

-¡Eso, carajo quisiera saber! Solo me dejo estas malditas, igual que ella, si quiere verme así ¡Como la odio! – dijo Lucius enojado 

-¿Te oculto información¿O que pasa¡Vamos Lucius, dime algo! Tú no eres así, cuando imagine yo ver a un Malfoy en especial a Lucius Malfoy, derrotado ahogadote en alcohol por cualquier pendejada – exclamo Harry molesto, Lucius miro por un momento a Harry a los ojos, le dio vergüenza su estado, pero Potter no entendía por el dolor que estaba pasando. 

Lucius se levanto de donde estaba y abrazo fuertemente a Harry. El chico se quedo inmóvil, petrificado ¿Qué era lo que pasaba¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Lucius Malfoy? 

-¿Por qué carajo no puede tener un hijo como tú¡Excelente en todo! No dejas pasar una oportunidad, el señor tenebroso te adora, Bella te adora, no como el mediocre de Draco que no hace nada bien – dijo Lucius 

-No se que es lo que tienes Lucius, pero¡Ya cálmate! No soy excelente en todo y Draco no es un mediocre, tiene muchísimas cosas que yo no tengo, simplemente somos diferentes, no es posible que hables así de tú hijo – dijo Harry 

-Quisiera que tú fueras mi hijo¿Qué quieres que te regale por 14 de febrero? – dijo Lucius, Harry lo miro con cara de ¡Oh¿Cuánto ha tomado?- No me veas con esa cara por favor, no he tomado tanto, simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad cosa que casi nunca lo hago, acabo de comprar un coche, no se por que lo compre ¿sabes? Quizás fue para ti y no me di cuenta, hace dos días lo adquirí, toma las llaves es tuyo 

-Lucius no, no puedo aceptarlo… - dijo Harry 

-Acéptalo, es tuyo, si no lo haces me sentiré ofendido – Harry sin más alternativa tomo las llaves del coche, pensaba ya marcharse cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana y le entregó a Harry una carta, seguramente la lechuza lo estaba siguiendo, abrió la carta era de Fleur. 

_Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo de maravilla, acabo de hacerme unos estudios y tengo datos que cree que te interesaran ¡Será niño! Si el bebe va a ser niño, ya tengo las primeras ecografías, es muy emocionante, aun no que nombre llevara pero tengo varias opciones _

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Fleur _

Harry volvió a leer la carta y sonrió estupidamente, iba a tener un hijo ¡un hijo barón! Vaya al parecer a Fleur si le importaba su opinión, lo de ellos no había sido solamente algo de una noche. Esa noticia merecía algo, ya estaba fuera de Hogwarts, tenía un carro nuevo y cuentas bancarias ilimitadas, no estaba de menos ir a comprar cosas para su futuro hijo. 

Voldemort vagaba por un pequeño pueblo de Bulgaria, estaba más que enfadado, acababa de matar a una persona por no tener un objeto que el deseaba, que anhelaba, solo por eso no estaba cumpliendo con su era de terror. 

"… ¿Dónde podrá estar¡Donde! He buscado en todas partes, es lo único que falta para que sea realmente el amo, Potter no me importa mucho, se que en este tiempo que lo he dejado a cargo tarde o temprano morirá, no puede con un cargo tan grande, y si no muere no hace nada, pero debe tenerla por precaución…" 

Harry se estacionó fuera de la casa de Fleur, el carro que le había dado su "querido padre" Lucius era un lujoso jaguar, ahora el coche se encontraba abarrotado de obsequios el chico había comprado al menos la mitad de las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Toco a la puerta, todos los obsequios flotaban atrás de el. 

-_¡Haggy! _No te _espegaba _aquí – dijo Fleur sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta 

-Bueno hay muchas cosas que no esperamos¿Puedo pasa? – dijo Harry que saludp a Fleur con un beso en la mejilla 

-_ Pogsupuesto _ pasa ¿Y todos esos obsequios? – pregunto 

-Son para una persona muy especial, recibí tú carta, y dime ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Harry 

-_Abuggida _ya no pe _pegmite ig al tabajo_, no está Bill en casa, dice que es demasiada _inseguridag paga _mí ahora con los _mogtifagos, _vaya si yo no tengo ni una pizca de _sangue _muggle en mí – dijo Fleur

-¡Ja! Pero sabes que a ti no te pasa nada, y no es por que no tengas sangre muggle ¡vaya! Que tú esposo, no debería controlarte, pero ahora con lo del bebe creo que debes cuidarte más – dijo Harry – Por cierto no me molesto si los abres antes que llegue.

Fleur sonrió, ambos empezaron a abrir los paquetes, la veela se encontraba encantada todo era precioso pero al mismo tiempo apenada pues eran muy costosos los regalos además ¿Qué iba a decir Bill? Estaba muy contenta ella nunca pensó que Harry se preocupara de esa manera por el niño. 

-Me dijiste que tenías varias opciones de nombres ¿Cuáles son? – pregunto Harry intrigado

-Pues me gusta Louis, Julien, Paul _ pego _aun no lo se, no me logro _decidig _–responder 

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Pregunto Harry - ¿Puede ser su segundo nombre James? No tiene por que delatarme 

-¿James? No lo se _Haggy _ me gusta el nombre de James por supuesto _pego… ¿No quees que es delatagnos mucho? _– dijo Fleur

-No, es una simple petición, podría llamarse Louis James, Julien James y todos lo conocerían por su primer nombre – dijo Harry

-Me gusta Julien James ¿_Pog _que no se llama así? Si se _llamaga _Julien James – dijo Fleur, le agradaba el nombre, pero ¿Por qué¿Por qué se había dejado convencer tan rápido por Potter? Y en algo muy delicado. 

-Fleur ¿De quien es el carro que esta afuera? – pregunto Bill que iba entrando a la casa

-Es mió, si es necesario lo puedo mover – contesto Harry de inmediato

-Si por favor necesito… eh, poner algo ahí – mintió Bill, Harry de la casa - ¿Qué hace el aquí¿Qué son todas estas cosas? 

-Bueno _Haggy _ le vino a traer esto a Julien, es su _pagdino _tiene puede hacerlo – dijo Fleur 

-¿Potter padrino? Pensé que pondríamos a Charlie como padrino, por una parte me alegra que te hayas decidido por un nombre, mi madre pensaba los 9 meses y hasta una semana después de que hubiera nacido el niño daba por sentado uno, supongo que todas esas cosas… - dijo Bill 

_-Chagli _ya fue nuegto pagdino de bodas, si todo lo que _tajo Haggy _para el niño… no tienes por que _molestagte _– dijo Fluer

-No me molesta, es solo que¡Potter debe estar en Hogwarts, no tiene por que andar aquí es de la edad de Ron…! – Dijo Bill molesto, en ese momento Harry entro a la casa 

-Si tienes toda la razón Weasley, soy de la edad de Ronald tú hermano que esta en Hogwarts, pero resulta que yo ya tengo empleo en el ministerio, trabajo desde Hogwarts pero en muchas ocasiones debo salir… en fin no tengo que estar explicando todo esto, hay asuntos pendientes que atender – dijo Harry – Hasta luego – se despidió de un beso en la mejilla a Fleur, a Bill simplemente le extendió la mano de manera cortes a la que Bill no pudo rechazar 

Harry no se había retirado de la casa del joven matrimonio por incomodidad de Bill, si no que había recibido una importante señal, muy importante. Lejos de ahí, Draco Malfoy salía de la biblioteca cargado de libros, a diferencia de Harry, el no era primer lugar en académicos, concurso y demás así que tenía que estudiar. Sintió que alguien lo seguía, ya sabía quien era, maldijo por lo bajo y continuo caminando como si nada. 

-¿Qué tal el día Malfoy? – Pregunto amable Lyonell, con una sonrisa suspicaz en los labios, Draco no contesto – Se un nuevo chisme de Potter que estoy seguro que tú no sabes, se que te interesa no te hagas el indiferente 

-¡Carajo¿Quieres dejar de molestar? No me interesa ningún chisme, pero si vas a dejar de molestar contándolo ¡Cuéntalo! – grito Draco desesperado 

-Potter fue a la sala común de Ravenclaw, entro al dormitorio de chicas y tardó un buen rato en salir, estuvo con Lovegood y Rozen¡Vaya trío! Debe haber estado caliente por que escuche "Luna quedo muerta" – comento Lyonell con alegría, a Draco le enojo lo que le acababan de decir, más bien le dolió por que lo más probable es que fuera verdad, trató de ocultar sus sentimientos de ira – Se que te enoja, mejor dicho te entristece¡estas cegado por el amor! O eso quisieras. Acéptalo, deja a Potter, deja de rogarle, seguirlo y ven con una persona que en verdad te aprecia. 

-¡Yo no le ruego, ni sigo a nadie! No salgo con Potter desde diciembre - grito Draco enojado, Lyonell lo aventó contra la pared, (Era mucho más fuerte y alto) 

-Déjate querer, si – dijo Lyonell, le planto una beso en la boca, Draco no lo rechazo, era guapo y por una parte si tenía razón, aun estaba enamorado de Harry 

- ¡Oh my god! – Interrumpió una exclamación la escena – Nunca imagine ver a dos de los sex- symbol del colegio en una situación como esta ¿Cuánto dan?

- Por mi se le puedes decir a todo el mundo Rivers, me harías un favor – contesto Lyonell con una sonrisa, Draco estaba atónito asustado.

-¿En serio? Creo que eso arruinaría mucho tú reputación¿Y tú Malfoy? No te conviene, si eres conocido aquí, imagínate que tus queridos padres se enteraran de esta situación, o ya sabes quien… - murmuro Rozen maliciosamente 

-¿Cuánto quieres? – pregunto Malfoy molesto, golpeo a Lyonell en el estomago, hizo un gesto de dolor pero eso no le quitaba la felicidad que sentía ahora. 

-500 – respondió – Solo contare que Lombard es un marica, pero no diré con quien 

-Ten 1000 y no cuentes nada, empezaran a sospechar con quien – dijo Draco, de su pantalón saco una chequera a todos lados la llevaba siempre se necesitaba, la firmo por 1000 galeones y se la entrego a Rozen – Puedes largarte – en cuanto cayó en las manos de Rozen ella se esfumo y Lyonell se soltó en un ataque de risa 

-Gracias por haber pagado, aunque no era necesario para mi sería excelente que se divulgara este rumor, y Potter se diera cuenta de que te ha perdido – dijo Lyonell 

-A mi nadie me perdió porque nunca me han tenido, y no me conviene que se divulgue nada porque mi familia me exige un perfil que debo seguir, suerte la tuya que tu familia, no es conocida y mucho menos de prestigio – dijo Draco quien se apresuro a desaparecer de la presencia de Lyonell 

-Ya estoy más cerca de tenerlo para mí – dijo Lyonell para si 

Harry se encontraba frente a una enorme serpiente ya casi muerta. Akasha había hecho bien su trabajo ¿Por qué la gente diría que las serpientes eran malas? Si al contrario servían bastante y muy leales. 

_-¿Qué pudiste averiguar Akasha?-pregunto Harry _

_-Me enviaste en el momento correcto, tenía un mensaje para Voldemort, "El traidor sigue vivo, están destruyendo los horrocruxes" – contesto Akasha _

_-Vaya, si que fue el momento correcto, nos dio algo de ventaja aunque te diré no tardara en darse cuenta de que ya no tiene nada pues su querida Nagini no aparecerá… - _

Sacó la espada de Gryffindor (Era uno de sus objetos favoritos), y con ella corto la cabeza de la serpiente, se escucharon un montón de gritos, se sintió una especie de angustia en la sala pero no tardo en cesar. Todos los horrocruxes estaban destruidos, Voldemort no tenía nada. 

_-A pesar de todos los cambios que he tenido el objetivo principal de mi misión no ha cambiado. Destruir a Voldemor – dijo Harry _

_-Eso es verdad, ahora tienes que esperar el momento para destruirlo, cuando se de cuenta o cuando te pegue la gana no lo se – dijo Akasha. _

Agotado Harry regreso a Hogwarts. El día había sido cansado y extraño, el comportamiento de Lucius, la noticia de su hijo y la destrucción del último Horrocruxe, bastante para hoy. Iba para su sala común cuando Rozen lo abordo. 

-Amigo te tengo una noticia magnifica, se que odias a Lombard… - empezó a platicar Rozen, Harry decidió subir a la torre allá tendría más paz así que cambio de camino – bueno con esto lo puedes destruir, pero no le digas a nadie que yo te dije por que compraron mi silencio. Escucha Lyonell Lombard es un completo marica 

-¿Un completo marica¿A si? – dijo Harry irónico

-Pero no sabes con quien lo encontré besándose… - dijo Rozen, la chica estaba conciente de que por cuestiones académicas y deportivas Harry y Draco se conocían pero nunca se percato que alguna vez entre ellos existió una fuerte amistad - Con Draco Malfoy 

-No me tomes como grosero Rozen, o mal agradecido pero hoy no quiero escuchar chismes estoy muy cansado, discutimos mañana, quiero estar solo – dijo Harry, Rozen se mostró algo ofendida pero entendió. No quería creer pero si era verdad, y si su Draco salía con el odioso de Lombard. 

Subió a la torre, encendió un puro y mientras fumaba veía el paisaje, tratando de no pensar en nada. De pronto la puerta de la torre se abrió, sintió un puntapié en el estomago ¡Quería estar solo! 

-Vaya, al parecer nos parecemos, siempre venía aquí con tú padre o cada uno por su lado cuando estaba agotado o había tenido un mal día – se escucho la voz proveniente desde la entrada, Harry volteo era Sirius, lo saludo con una sencilla sonrisa – Eres tan obvio Harry que cualquiera lo adivinaría 

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el chico, había tantas cosas en su cabeza 

-Vestido con traje, camisa azul y fumando un poro, cualquiera diría que vas a tener un hijo, varón – dijo Sirius 

-Fue inconsciente esta situación pero dime ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. 

-Tonks y Fleur coincidieron, pues me lo contó Tonks¿estas seguro de lo que haces? Se que eres joven y todo, pero noto que te apasiona el tema y te preocupas – dijo Sirius 

-No es por mi, es por Fleur la quiero de verdad, como una amiga, ella me pidió el favor yo se lo cumpliré… se llamara James, creo que el primer nombre es Julien pero uno de sus nombres será James… - dijo Harry sonriendo. 

_Querido Harry:_

_Primeramente quiero pedirte una disculpa por el deplorable estado en el que me encontraste, gracias por la ayuda, y me da una enorme vergüenza que me hayas visto así, sabes que ese no es mi modo de ser. Pero todo lo que dije es verdad. Deseo reparar el daño y conversar un poco ¿acepas una invitación a ir a comer? Tu pones la fecha y la hora _

_Saludos _

_Lucius Malfoy _

-He terminado de escribir la carta, pero creo que sería mejor disculparse en persona, lo invite a comer – dijo Lucius 

-Más te vale, te veías estupido, mediocre, muy… no se Lucius, no debe de tener esa imagen de ti – dijo Bella algo confundida, Lucius se encogió de hombros

-Pero dime Bella ¿Qué piensas tú de lo que dijo Harry? – pregunto Lucius

-Aunque me duela tiene toda la razón y lo apoyo… 

**Primeramente quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por mi ausensia prolongada. Me he cambiado de ciudad debido a problemas familiares**

**estoy viviendo con mi abuela, ella no tiene PC, así que me he valido de como puedo para escribir este chapter, en ciber, con tias, amigos**

**asi que porfas valorenlo. Pensaba terminar el fic para estas fechas pero no se a podido, ahora estoy de vacaciones voy a tener dos semanas asi que**

**espero avanzar lo más posible. Además de todo eso he tenido muchas tareas y trabajo, felicitenme gane el 4 lugar en un concurso de escritores **

**regionalmente, ahora paso a la estatal espero quedar mas arriba!**

**Tratare de actualizar mas seguido! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo ok!**

**besos **

**bye **


	43. Quítense el disfraz

Capitulo 43: Quítense el disfraz 

La clase de administración termino, Draco Malfoy fue el primero en salir, iba a paso rápido no tenía la más mínima intención de platicar con nadie pero Lyonell Lombard fue más rápido y lo detuvo de un brazo. 

-Tú crees que mi vida es fácil ¿verdad? – dijo Lyonell algo molesto 

-Yo no creo nada Lombard, ni me interesa creer ¿puedes alejarte? Ya me has causado muchos problemas – contesto Draco, continuo caminando Lombard lo siguió 

-Tú crees que soy un rico nuevo que puede hacer lo que quiera, total nadie me conoce, no esperan nada de mí pero te diré, las miradas de mi padre son más potentes que las de todo el mundo, el espera que crezca y tome su puesto, haga una familia cosa que no quiero, yo estoy del otro bando sin embargo, lo tengo que hacer y pues que mejor disfrutar mientras se pueda – dijo Lyonell 

-Si conocieras a mi padre… también tengo las miradas del mundo, Lombard tú sabes lo que te depara ¡Mejor aléjate de esto! Se te hará más difícil dejarlo, yo tuve una aventura si pero ya termino, se que me tendré que casar con una mujer y formar una familia – contesto Draco, por increíble que pareciera estaba aprendiendo a soportar a Lyonell e inclusive a caerle algo bien, sería por que los dos se encontraban en una situación algo parecida – Te lo cuento por que tú lo sabes todo acerca de mi en esta situación. 

-¡Je! Tu no sabes nada de mi situación y me gustaría que la conocieras ¿Me aceptas una comida el próximo sábado? – dijo Lombard 

-Si no me tratas de violar probablemente… - murmuro Draco 

-En Hogsmead, publico, no intentaré nada, tampoco soy estupido para que mi padre se entere – dijo Lombard 

Bill Weasley entraba al despacho de Nymphadora Tonks (Ahora ubicado en la primera planta) tenía un par de asuntos que platicar. Además de ser compañeros en la orden, Bill y Tonks habían sido grandes amigos en Hogwarts. 

-B-A-C-A ¡Estas enorme! Solo deje de verte 6 meses – dijo Bill, Tonks lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, lanzo un hechizo que hizo que Bill se retorciera 

-¡Nuca le digas a una mujer embarazada que esta gorda! Pregúntale a Sirius como le fue… es más le voy a ir a decir lo mismo a tú vieja – dijo Tonks ¡Odiaba que todos le dijeran gorda! El embarazo deformo su cuerpo, pero ya casi terminaba 

-Ya ni me recuerdes a Fleur, sabes no se si fue lo correcto casarme con ella – admitió Bill aunque le doliera 

-¿Por qué¿Qué paso¿Se pelearon¿Qué te hizo? – pregunto Tonks, ella sabía el secretito de Fleur pero no iba a decir nada, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. 

-Nada es solo que ya no funciona como antes, nuestro noviazgo fue muy bueno pero a partir de la boda todo cambio, ella ya es muy huraña, no consulta nada con migo, a veces siento que odia estar con migo, no quiere mis apellidos y… ¡No lo se Tonks! – dijo Bill desesperado 

-Bill entiende, el noviazgo es muy diferente a estar casado, ahora tienes que discutir las cuentas de la casa, convives con la persona las 24 hrs. y en cuanto a los apellidos¡Somos mujeres modernas! Nos gusta usar nuestro apellido, al usar el del esposo sin ofender sentimos que somos simples amas de casa cuando tenemos una profesión – contesto Tonks 

-Bueno a lo que vengo aunque se relaciona en algo con Fleur… Es Potter y el ministerio – dijo Bill, Tonks frunció el ceño no encontraba relación alguna. 

-¿Qué hay con Harry y el ministerio¿Lo quieren para algo? – pregunto Tonks 

-Tú sabes que nosotros la orden hemos tenido un contacto muy cercano con Potter desde su ingreso al mundo mágico, claro profesionalmente al menos de mi parte, en fin a lo que voy. El otro día lo encontré en mi casa es muy amigo de Fleur y ahora será padrino de mi hijo pero que te digo, a mi se me hizo extraño que estuviera ahí pues es temporada de clases, murmuro algo de que tenía un trabajo en el ministerio no lo creí, no puede andar fuera del castillo menos en estos tiempos y siendo quien es… - dijo Bill 

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto Bill? Yo tengo entendido que es presidente de la sociedad de alumnos y de vez en cuando tiene que ir a dejar informes… - dijo Tonks 

-Si lo encontré en los nombres del ministerio pero no como presidente de sociedad de alumnos. No se si sabes que hace poco han empezado a construir un edificio grande no muy lejos de aquí – Tonks asintió con la cabeza, seguía sin entender – Ese edificio es un colegio para hijos de muggles y en el ministerio están haciendo otro departamento llamado "Registro y certificación de magos legítimos" ¿Sabes quien ordeno y autorizo estas obras? Harry Potter 

-¿Qué¡Eso es imposible! Si yo le doy clases, no puede estar trabajando y menos como jefe de algún departamento además ¿Qué cochinada de departamento es ese? – dijo Tonks sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo enojada 

-Pues es verdad lo que te digo, mira estos papeles, no sabes cuanto me costo obtenerlo – entrego Bill unos documentos a Tonks donde Harry James Potter jefe del departamento de registro y certificación de magos ordenaba la construcción de colegio para hijos de muggles con el propósito de separar a los magos verdaderos de la escoria – Yo también me quede atónito al ver esto, esto parece obra de… 

-Voldemort, esos son sus propósitos y parece estar utilizando a Harry pero… es como imposible, yo conozco un poco a Harry y nunca lo he visto con discriminación paras los hijos de muggles… - dijo Tonks 

-Pensé que Potter era inteligente con todos esos premios, menciones, reconocimientos… ¡Es una estupidez que se haya unido a Voldemort! En cualquier momento lo mata si es su propósito – dijo Bill 

-En cuanto a lo académico es un genio pero en lo que consta tomar decisiones de su vida personal es sumamente imbécil – hizo una mueca de disgusto – Lamento mucho decir esto pero para mi es un hecho que Harry está con Voldemort, ya son muchas pruebas 

-¿A que te refieres con que ya son muchas pruebas? – pregunto intrigado 

-Durante este año y finales del anterior, Harry ha estado involucrado en actividades sospechosas, largas desapariciones etcétera pero Ron y Hermione a finales del curso pasado escucharon una platica comprometedora, nunca menciono a Voldemort pero parecía claramente hablar de el y lo mortífagos pero ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora Bill? Ir y destruir la escuela que está creando al igual que su nuevo departamento¡Ja! Nos meten a Akaban

-Creo que aunque odie a Potter tus acusaciones son prematuras Tonks, si dices que nunca has escuchado el nombre de Voldemort, no tienes nada concreto. ¡Claro que no podemos ir a destruir esos lugares! Pero agradece que aun no estén en función un 100, el departamento aun no esta citando magos y la escuela no tiene alumnos, dudo mucho que sea una escuela. Hay que consultar con McGonagall y su jefe de casa acerca del trabajo del ministerio, seguido reunirnos toda la orden para discutir la situación. Debemos parar la guerra antes de que empiece – dijo Bill 

-Sirius no puede ir, no se debe enterar de esto – se apresuró a decir Tonks 

-¿Por qué? El también forma parte de la orden ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Bill desconcertado 

-Lo que pasa es que esta cegado por el amor, lo negará todo e intentará abolir la misión de desenmascarar a Harry – dijo Tonks 

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts después de la emoción de su hijo y la destrucción de nagini regresaba a la vida real y sobre todo le venía a la cabeza la noticia de Rozen, Lyonell y Draco besándose ¡Eso no podía ser¿Por qué con ese tipo? Sentí ira, coraje ganas de matar a ambos, sentía… ¡Celos¡Lo había traicionado! Al menos eso es lo que Harry sentía 

Los pasillos solos pues ya daban las 10:00 p.m. de pronto, sintió su presencia Draco caminaba a paso veloz sin darle importancia a nadie entonces el moreno lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo evitando que siguiera su camino, Draco lo miro con odio e intento sacarse. 

-¿Tu y Lombard? – pregunto Harry, su voz estaba medio quebrada 

-¿Y que si, si? – contesto Draco, estaba dolido y si era necesario utilizar a Lombard para atacar lo utilizaría 

-Vaya que bajo has caído, me has traicionado – murmuro 

-Estas estupido ¿verdad? El que ha caído bajo eres tú, al igual el que ha traicionado y más de una vez – dijo ofendido, se escucho que se cerraba una puerta y alguien salía, era Lyonell Lombard- "llega en el momento indicado" pensó Draco, dejando algo de su dignidad atrás y con el sentimiento de venganza se hecho sobre Lombard plantándole un beso en la boca. 

Sin que se diera cuenta una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos. Draco le vio y una sonrisa se expreso en su rostro, se separo de Lombard y sin decir ninguna palabra siguió su camino (claro Lyonell detrás de el) dejando a Harry petrificado. 

-¿Entonces si? – pregunto Lyonell emocionado 

-Solo te estaba utilizando – dijo Draco disgustado 

-¡Me estabas utilizando! Ya lo sabía – dijo Lyonell algo desanimado

-Si apareces en el momento que lo necesito era obvio que lo iba a hacer ¿Cuánto quieres por este pequeño favor que me acabas de hacer? – pregunto Draco sacando la chequera. 

-¡Bah! No quiero dinero, lo que quiero es que me dejes utilizarte un poco – respondió 

Dos días desde el encuentro con Draco y Lyonell. No quería pensar en eso¡No! Recibió noticias de Bellatrix diciendo que estaba bien y quería hablar con el personalmente, respondió a la carta de Lucius se verían el próximo fin de semana para comer. Tenía que ir primero con Bella ella siempre estaba, además no le había dado fecha eso significaba que podía ir cuando quisiera. ¡Haría todo con tal de olvidar aquella imagen! Lo estaba volviendo loco. 

Llego a la casa de Bella, el salón estaba solo al igual que el bar, subió las escaleras pues escucho voces provenientes de arriba. Una puerta entreabierta no se atrevió a interrumpir si no que se quedo quieto en un lugar donde no lo pudieran ver. 

-Por favor Bella… - dijo una voz masculina 

-Ya te he dicho que no Lucius, lo del otro día fue un error… Narcisa es mi hermana yo no puedo seguir haciéndole esto – dijo Bella

-Bella ella siempre lo ha sabido, en hogwarts éramos novios e incluso después de salir, no es nuestra culpa que nuestros padres no aceptaran nuestro matrimonio – rogó Lucius, Harry no podía creerlo Bella y Lucius amantes, se acerco a la puerta para poder ver ya que habían guardado silencio, se estaban besando apasionadamente 

-No por favor, quiero si pero no podemos… - dijo Bella 

-No le hacemos daño a nadie, Narcisa no me ama ella siempre amo a Snape y nunca le importo lo nuestro, recuerda a Elisa ella es prueba de nuestro amor, era nuestra hija – dijo Lucius 

-Lucius…tienes a Draco deja de atormentarte con Elisa deja de hacer menos a tú hijo, tiene cualidades sabes, me alegra que hayas adoptado a Harry al igual que yo es como nuestro hijo si, pero tu tienes uno verdadero – dijo Bella, beso a lo Lucius – La ultima y nos vamos como dicen los alcohólico

Harry seguía viendo por la puerta entre abierta, le sorprendía todas las palabras que habían dicho Lucius y Bella. De pronto el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayo, abriendo la puerta en par en par y encontrando a sus "padres" en plena sesión de besuqueo. Estaba inmóvil con una mitad del cuerpo fuera y otra dentro de la habitación deseando únicamente que lo tragara la tierra.

-Lo siento, no debí estar aquí, no vi nada – dijo Harry apenado, se levanto del suelo 

-¡Harry! Déjame explicarte… - Bella trato de detenerlo 

-De verdad Bella no tienes nada que explicarme, con todo lo que yo te he confiado ¿no me puedes confiar esto a mí? Venía por tú carta pero será otro día mejor – contesto Harry quien se safo del brazo de Bella – Tendremos que dejar el ultimo trago para otro día 

-Me imagino que si, no se por que carajo siento la responsabilidad moral de hablar con el, si moral nunca he tenido – dijo Lucius torciendo la boca, Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y salió de la habitación para poder alcanzar a Harry… 

-¡Harry! Tenemos que hablar… pero no esto que acabas de ver si no de lo que me preguntaste hace unas semanas – grito Bellatrix a Harry que estaba dispuesto a desaparecer. 

-¡Vaya eso me interesa! Los caballeros no tienen memoria recuerda – dijo Harry prestando atención a las palabras de Bella – entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas? 

-Creo que tienes razón, no te la doy por que te aprecio si no por que en verdad la tienes, me duele reconocerlo pero el señor tenebroso se desaparece no le importamos ya ni siquiera da las ideas, ordenes, no, entiende que estas palabras son muy fuertes para mi pues he trabajado con el desde antes que tú nacieras y le he sido fiel pero esto es… demasiado, dime ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Bella 

-¿Lo has comentado con alguien mas? – pregunto Harry 

-Lucius, Rodolphs, Rabastan con los de confianza, entenderás que es un tema delicado pero todos ellos me han dado la razón – dijo Bella 

-Me alegra, ahora seguiremos igual trabajando en lo que tenemos ya casi esta el nuevo departamento y el colegio para julio estaré trabajando en el, para tener todo clasificado en septiembre, no te sorprendas por lo que vaya a hacer o haya hecho – contesto Harry 

-Cargas con muchos secretos… - murmuro 

-Demasiados para mi gusto… - respondió 

-Ten cuidado por una parte te han hecho madurar, crecer, ser más inteligente pero por otro lado te están desgastado demasiado y envejeciendo…- dijo Bella, bajo las escaleras y se acercó a Harry – Se que ya me has hecho muchos favores pero por favor hazme uno más por favor – el chico asintió – Se que Lucius te hizo una cita para comer el irá tú no dejes de hacerlo, necesita hablar con tigo. 

-Lo quieres verdad – murmuro Harry 

-Mucho y el a ti, es un hombre poco expresivo así que no te asuste su frialdad – dijo Bella abrazó a Harry 

-No te preocupes lo conozco… - se separó de su madre, dio media vuelta salio de la casa y desapareció 

Habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro. Harry se sentía realmente honrado al saber que aquellas personas lo querían de verdad como su hijo… pero había otra persona que también lo quería mucho y este último tiempo lo estaba olvidando demasiado…Sirius.

Daban las 10:30 de la noche, para está hora Sirius debía estar regresando de la sala común de Gryffindor, el merodeador todas las noches revisaba su casa y charlaba un poco con ellos. Harry subió a su despecho necesitaba un poco convivir con su padrino al que no había apreciado tanto en este tiempo.

Entro sin avisar (haber si no causaba problemas) el merodeador estaba sentado en su escritorio probablemente preparando clases, Harry cauteloso lo abrazo por detrás lo que hizo sonreír a Sirius. 

-Tenía días sin verte – mustió Sirius 

-Ya ni te preocupas por que no asisto a clases – reclamo Harry 

-Antes me preocupaba por que te fueras a atrasar pero desde que me enteré que te quieren echar de aquí desde 4º no me preocupa… pero dime ¿Cuáles han sido los motivos de tus recientes desapariciones? – pregunto 

-Hogwarts es mi hogar si me echaban desde 4º ¿A dónde iría a parar¿Con los Dursley? No gracias, permaneceré el mayor tiempo posible aquí. Pero si quieres saber que anduve haciendo, asuntos de trabajo tengo que tener algo arreglado antes de salir de aquí – dijo Harry, apareció dos cervezas de mantequillas y se sentó sobre el escritorio de Sirius. 

-¡Wow! Pero ¿No piensas mejor estudiar algo antes de ponerte a trabajar? – sugirió Sirius 

-Ambas cosas, realmente mi plan era solo estudiar pero me ofrecieron trabajo ¿es bueno no, estudiare pociones y trabajare en el ministerio de magia en un nuevo departamento – explico Harry – Sabes te quiero y te estimo mucho 

-Muchas gracias igual yo a ti, no se a quien te pareces eres una muy extraña mezcla entre ambos de tus padres – río Sirius – Me alegran tus logros, tú jefe de casa debe estar orgulloso aunque me duela reconocerlo en mi casa solo hay dos con algo mas o menos preparado Neville en la academia de aurores yo veía un interés especial en el chico por la herbologia, pero podrá salir adelante con lo de auror tiene el temperamento y Parvatil Patil en "la carrera de las ciencias ocultas de la adivinación" 

- será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana presento exámenes, hasta mañana – se despidió Harry con un abrazo y salió del despacho- Oye perdóname por las tonterías que haya hecho y por las que vaya a hacer 

Días después la orden del fénix estaba reunida en la madriguera, todos ya habían visto las evidencias de Harry acerca de que era un mortífago ahora solo faltaba discutirlas para dar una conclusión y tomar medidas. 

-Bien ya estamos todos presentes podemos comenzar – anunció Kigsley que dirigía la sesión 

-¡Falta Sirius! - Anuncio Hestia Jones 

-Sirius no podrá presentarse debido a ciertas circunstancias, entonces todos hemos visto las evidencias acerca de que Harry Potter tiene relación alguna con los mortífagos – dijo Kigsley 

-¡Culpable, culpable! Potter es un mortífago y punto… - grito uno de los gemelos Weasley 

-George no puedes acusar así como así, se me hace increíble, imposible que Harry Potter este relacionado con ya- sabes – quien por su pasado… - dijo Deaduls Diggle 

-¡Nah! Potter es culpable es un mortífago y punto por que, es slytherin y siempre ha tenido actividades sospechosas en hogwarts e interés por pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras o mas bien artes oscuras ¡Ya ven a Snape! Y con esa conversación que escucho Ron y lo del nuevo departamento…

-Esas pruebas son algo convincentes pero en ningún momento dicen que este relacionado con Voldemort así que no podemos hacer nada contra Harry pero mientras damos con un si o un no haremos lo siguiente: Sirius, Lupin y Tonks no se moverán de Hogwarts… - dijo Kigsley 

-Pero Kingley no crees que Tonks ahora en su estado correría más peligro en Hogwarts… -murmuro el señor Weasley 

-No de hecho es más seguro, no se por que pero Harry tiene un fuerte vinculo con Sirius bueno es obvio con migo y con Tonks quizás por sus padres no lo se… pero si llegara a pasar algo en Hogwarts estoy seguro que Harry no dejaría a Tonks hacer nada más bien las escondería si es que sigue embarazada… - dijo Lupin 

-¿Cómo estas seguro de eso? – pregunto su esposa 

-No lo se pero estoy seguro de que se atrevería a hacerte nada… - dijo Lupin 

Horas después akasha se deslizaba por la habitación de Harry, subió hasta la cama y empezó a murmura para que despertara. 

_-Despierta, despierta – decía Akasha _

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Harry medio atolondrado_

_-Acabo de llegar de la reunión de la orden del fénix…_

_-¿Y? _

_-Sospechan de ti, muchos de ellos creen que eres mortífago, ya saben que eres jefe del nuevo departamento y tú idea de la nueva escuela… _

_-Tarde o temprano se debían enterar mis movimientos son muy obvios ¿Sirius también estaba ahí? _

_-No Sirius no fue requerido pero estaban Lupin y Tonks, creen que ellos tienen inmunidad ante ti ¿es verdad? _

_-De cierta forma si, no me atrevería a matarlo lo más que pudiera hacer contra ellos sería una maldición imperdonable de tortura y eso si ya dependiera de vida o muerte, sabes que es por el bien mayor, a Tonks ahora en su estado… no a ella la escondería – dijo Harry _

_-Te conocen bien… ¿Voldemort esta enojado? _

_-Si ¿Como lo sabes?_

_-Aparte de que he notado leves punzadas en tú cicatriz es obvio que este enojado, nagini no ha regresado presiento que pronto se armara una batalla aquí… _

_-Tú presentimiento es correcto, ya solo espero eso… si muere la batalla llegaría el fin _

_-Y ¿Es lo que tú quieres?_

_-No me preguntes eso mejor me levante ya _

Un sábado por la mañana como cualquier otro, los alumnos empezaban a salir hacía Hogsmead, Harry saldría hacía Londres iba a encontrarse con Lucius, cosa que se le hacía de lo más extraño ¿El y Lucius hablando de otra cosa que no fuera el señor tenebroso¡Na! Pero antes debía ir con Tonks que lo había citado. 

-Buenos días ¿Qué es lo que pasa Tonks? – pregunto Harry que entraba en el despacho de Tonks 

-Esto… Bueno Harry quería hablar con tigo acerca de tus inasistencias en este mes se me dificulta calificarte… - dijo Tonks¿pero que estaba haciendo? Probablemente eso enojaría al chico… y si era mortífago, por dios, si no estuviera embarazada todo estaría bien pero… no, no se atrevería a hacer nada

-Bueno tengo mis justificantes he estado con las cosas de la carrera y de mi nuevo trabajo- mostró unos papeles de admisión a la universidad e hizo una mueca de desagrado estaba leyendo la mente de Tonks – Puedes ponerme el examen que gustes desde 4º año ha estado tratando de echarme del colegio por mi nivel mágico pero me he negado debido a que quiero ser un mago de lo mas normal 

-Ok, entonces el lunes terminando la clase presentas un examen y asunto terminado – dijo Tonks 

-Muy bien, nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Harry y salió del despacho, iba caminando para la salida cundo de un pequeño y oscuro pasillo escucho voces conocidas 

-¡Aparte Lombard! Si no quieres que te lance una maldición imperdonable… - dijo la primera voz 

-¿Te atreverías? Aquí en Hogwarts… por favor tu lo has prometido ¿Qué no eres un hombre de palabra? Yo que pensé que todos los de abolengo eran los de más palabra… Malfoy – dijo Lombard 

-Te estaba utilizando ¡Estupido! Y no, no tengo palabra para las escorias… - dijo Draco enojado

Al escuchar esta conversación a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón¡Draco no estaba con Lombard! Pero también le enfureció que ese idiota quisiera tocar a su Draco. No contuvo los impulsos, corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrarlo y se fue sobre Lyonell. A golpes 

-¡Nadie toca a mi Draco! – dijo Harry enojado mientras peleaba con Lyonell 

-Yo no soy de nadie ¡Idiota! Me puedo defender solo apártate – exclamo Draco, furioso se lanzo a golpear a Harry 

-¡Aja! Le ibas a lanzar magia oscura y terminarías arruinando todo - dijo Harry 

-Yo se que carajo hago y no estoy estupido…

La pelea duro unos minutos, todos contra todos. Por suerte para los tres llegaron Sirius y Tonks a detenerla. 

-Pleito pasional – murmuro Sirius a Tonks – Yo me agarro a Harry es el más pesado de los tres

Hizo un movimiento de varita y quedaron paralizados, todos sangraban, en ese momento Harry golpeaba a Draco en la barbilla, Draco golpeaba a Lombard y Lombard a Harry. Paralizados aun Sirius se llevo a Harry a un aula vacía, Tonks espero un poco más para desencantar a los otros. 

-¿Qué carajo paso! – exclamo Sirius molesto mientras desencantaba a Harry 

-Nada… - contesto Harry, le dio la espalda a su padrino – Tienes un espejo creo que estoy sangrando… 

-Si, si estás sangrando ¿Por qué crees que estoy enojado? – contesto Sirius irónico, Harry no dijo nada había convocado un espejo y ahora se estaba viendo las heridas – Déjame te ayudo a curarte 

-Puedo solo no soy un niño – contesto Harry, ya había parado la sangre solamente quedaba lavar y le quedarían unas marcas por un rato

-Pues parece que eres un niño casi todo lo que haces son estupideces – dijo Sirius enojado, era la primera vez que veía a Sirius con ese grado de enojo ¿Pero por que por una estupida pelea? Había hecho cosas peores. 

-Me voy tengo que ir a ver a mi padre y no esta en el cementerio – contesto Harry enojado aquellas ultimas palabras las dijo en modo inconsciente, para que Sirius se molestara al saber que apreciaba otra persona como su padre 

-Estas castigado y te lo digo como tú profesor y padrino no puedes salir – dijo Salio un poco del salón - ¡Tonks mándame a Draco! 

-A ver si me puedes detener - respondió Harry, movió una pintura detrás de ella había un pasadizo y escapo corriendo- Sirius no se esforzó deteniendo simplemente lo miro furioso, ya regresara

Unos momentos más tarde Harry estaba llegando a un lujoso restaurante en Londres. Al momento de decir que venía con el señor Lucius Malfoy lo pasaron a un lujoso salón privado, ahí se encontraba Lucius, indiferente mirando por la ventana. 

-Buenas tardes – saludo Harry con formalidad mientras tomaba asiento, Lucius no contesto 

-Las formalidades siempre son buenas pero déjalas ahora ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Lucius, seguía mirando por la venta, era tan extraño ese momento 

-Bien supongo… - dijo Harry sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar Lucius, se sirvió una copa de tequila 

-No, no estás bien ¿Y todo esos golpes? –dijo Lucius, aquellas palabras de padre preocupado se escuchaban raro con el tono de Malfoy de arrastrar las palabras 

-No es nada – contesto Harry algo sorprendido pues pensaba que Lucius no lo estaba viendo. A pesar que se había limpiado y arreglado un poco aun le quedaban unas cuantas marcas de la pelea que desaparecerían en unas horas pero ¿Qué explicación podía dar? Son las marcas de la pelea que acabo de tener con Draco su hijo y Lyonell un estupido tipo que me lo quiere bajar

-Tus peleas nunca deben dejar marca… - movió su varita apuntando a la cara de Harry y todas aquellas pequeñas huellas desaparecieron - ¿O es que te gusta mostrar las cicatrices? No importa ¿Es verdad el rumor? Nagini ¿Nagini desapareció? – Harry se mostró sorprendido ante la pregunta de Lucius ¿Por qué le preguntaba a el? 

-No lo se, como le dije a Bella yo no se nada del señor tenebroso y sus paso – contesto Harry – Por cierto agradecería no hablar acerca de Bella o lo ocurrido 

-lo mismo, los caballeros no tenemos memoria - dijo Lucius, levanto su copa un poco – Tu si tienes noticias del señor tenebroso Harry, no lo niegues se que por tú cicatriz hay una conexión con el

-Si la hay, pero trato de no usarla es sumamente dolorosa… - admitió Harry 

-Pues deberías usarla más seguido es necesaria… el rumor de que Nagini a muerto es muy fuete, no se que tenga esa maldita serpiente pero es sagrada para el señor tenebroso, se que tú te traes algo entre manos, no se que es pero te apoyo por que presiento que es para bien nuestro y es lo que todos buscamos ¿no? – dijo Lucius 

-Entonces me sugieres que remplacé a Nagini pero ¿Cómo?... – pregunto Harry, ahora tenía por seguro que Lucius lo apoyaba, decirle algo fuerte de Voldemort… 

-Perdón que te diga esto, pensé que eras inteligente… hablas parsel, tienes una serpiente, es solo cuestión de añadirle dictamo azul a la poción multijugos y piel, ojo, lo que sea de una serpiente como Nagini inyectárselo a tú serpiente y ordenarle que se haga pasar por Nagini – dijo Lucius 

-Gracias… -murmuro Harry 

-Con cuidado – respondió Lucius, entro un mesero al salón en la mesa puso uno par canapés y una botella de un caro tequila - Se que eres de los míos ¿No la terminamos? 

-Es una oferta tentadora pero me da un poco de vergüenza viniendo de ti, no se si me comprendas – dijo Harry 

-A Draco también trate de invitarlo pero el no… - contesto Lucius entendiendo lo que le trataba de decir Harry – Tenía un amigo que se llama Benedicto XVI yo me llamo casi igual soy bien adicto desde los 16 así que no te de vergüenza 

Tras este comentario Harry fue el que abrió la botella. Esa noche Harry no llegó a dormir a Hogwarts. Si no que ahogo sus penas y secretos en una botella de tequila junto con su padre, después de eso habían ido a un casino y por ultimo cayeron muertos en el departamento de Londres. 

Harry despertó alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, Lucius ya no estaba. Tomo una ducha, se cambio de ropa y se puso a desayunar antes de volver a Hogwarts. Sus preocupaciones regresaban a la mente, Draco, Sirius, Voldemort por suerte ya tenía una poción multijugos hecha y los otros ingredientes que se le debían echar. 

De pronto una lechuza blanca con manchas marrón entro por la ventana, Harry la reconoció era la lechuza de Fleur. Se apresuro a tomar la carta. 

_Harry:_

_Por favor, ven pronto, necesito verte_

_Fleur _

La pequeña carta de Fleur preocupo en extremo a Harry ¿Abría pasado algo malo? Salió del apartamento y desapareció. Apareció en la puerta de la casa, toco con rapidez, nadie le abrió ¿Estaría pasando algo malo? Pensó desesperado, logro entrar a la casa, no había nadie en el salón, subió a la habitación de Fleur abrió la puerta… ahí estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillando su largo y hermoso cabello dorado, pero de sus ojos de zafiro brotaban lagrimas 

-¡Fleur¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien? – pregunto Harry preocupado, la chica se levanto y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry soltándose en llanto 

-¡Mis _pagdes y gabiegl mugieron! _Acaban de _moguig _y a Bill no le _impogto¡No le impogto mi sufgmiento! _Se fue dice que hay cosas muy _impogtantes en la ogden paga veg _pequeños detalles – grito Fleur llorando 

-¿Qué¿Cómo te pudo hacer eso¡Es un idiota¿Qué quieres que haga¿Vamos a Francia? No se, preparamos un funeral para ellos – sugirió Harry mientras la abrazaba 

-Vengo de haya, no hay _cugpo, _Estaban de viaje exploto una bomba donde se hospedaban, _ega _hotel muggle – contesto Fleur – ¡Odio a Bill! Es un completo idiota, _quiego igme con tigo Haggy _yo no tengo nada que _haceg _con el, este hijo es tuyo

-¡Hay Fleur! Si tengo mi casa pero ahora no vivo ahí, necesito regresar a Hogwarts – dijo Harry en voz baja, Fleur no contesto si no que beso a Harry en los labios bajo su mano a zonas peligrosas, lo estaba provocando – No esto no puede ser Fleur – dijo Harry apartándose un poco de la chica – No es por que no pueda ya descubrí un remedio para el dolor, es por que no quiero tengo a alguien o quiero tenerlo de nuevo, _¡oblivate! _

El recuerdo de que Bill la había ignorado desapareció de la mente de Fleur, ya era demasiado la muerte de sus padres y ahora la indiferencia de su marido. Le dio un beso en la mejilla 

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres Fleur, es un golpe muy fuerte y más en tu estado, descansa mandare alguien para que te cuide y no acepto reproches – dijo Harry, Fleur asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama 

Antes de que Harry partiera dos elfinas domesticas llegaron entonces más tranquilo se pudo marchar. Bueno de algo le había servido rebajarse con Draco a usar la poción de la verdad, una de las razones por lo que lo odiaba era "por todas sus malditas viejas" eso le recordaba tenía que regresar a Hogwarts eso significaba enfrentarse con Sirius. 

**UN MES DESPÚES**

Realmente Harry no se había enfuetado mucho con Sirius solamente pidió disculpas por su actuación, puso como excusa que el día anterior no había sido de lo mejor, el merodeador acepto la disculpa sin mucho que decir ni preguntar desde entonces había andado algo deprimido. Por parte de Draco el chico no le hablaba pero al menos no andaba con Lyonell se escuchaba el rumor de que Lyonell había terminado en la enfermería por unas cortadas en el pecho. ¿Y voldemort? Akasha estaba suplantando a Nagini así que por eso no había problemas. 

Sirius y Tonks se encontraban platicando en su despacho. Por cierto Lupin se había mudado al castillo unas semanas después de la reunión de la orden. 

-Sirius te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Tonks, Sirius asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué el día que Harry, Draco y Lyonell se pelearon, tu estabas tan enojado? No fue gran cosa esa pelea Harry a hecho peores perdona que lo diga. 

-Lo se Tonks… Yo estoy organizando la graduación de los chicos, la noche anterior a la pelea me dieron el historial académico de todos los chicos de 7º ¿sabes que el decía el de Harry¿Qué nombre tenía? – Pregunto Sirius – Harry James Potter Voltair ¿Voltaire! Ese no es su apellido materno, su apellido materno es ¡Evans, Evans! Así se apellidaba su madre que dio todo por el ¿Y por que se lo cambio? Por andar con esos malditos que se creen mucho diciendo que son "sangre limpia" ¡Si, claro! El no podía andar con ellos siendo mestizo… 

-¡Ay! – soltó un grito de dolor Tonks interrumpiendo el enojo de Sirius - ¡Ya va a nacer! 

-¡Ay! – Soltó un grito de miedo Sirius - ¿Qué carajo hago¿Qué carajo hago¡Remus, idiota¿Por qué nunca estas cuando se te necesita? Esta preocupación no me corresponde a mí… 

-¡Podrías dejar de maldecir y llevarme a la enfermería!... y luego buscar a Remus ¡Maldito, idiota¿Dónde estará? – grito Tonks enojado que maldecía de dolor

-Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo… eso te pasa por andar con lobitos malos… 

Sirius y Remus llevaban 3 horas esperando fuera de la enfermería, Tonks no pudo ser trasladada a San mungo así que se estaba llevando acabo el parto en Hogwarts. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, Madame Pomfrey salió. 

-¡Es una niña! – anunció 

-Eso ya lo sabíamos – murmuro Sirius, Lupin entro corriendo. Ahí estaba Tonks recostada en la cama y con una pequeña niña en brazos con una mata de cabello castaño claro y ojos violetas

-¡Es hermosa! – Dijo Lupin - ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Estamos vivas- bromeo Tonks

-Entonces es ¿Helena o Andrea? 

-Mary-ann… - contesto Tonks 

-Pero tú dijiste… ¿y si se llama…?

-Mary- Ann, No se llamara Siria ese nombre es extraño y quiero que mi hija tenga un nombre normal 

Lejos de ahí 

-¡Por fin! Ya se donde se encuentra la varita de saúco, prepárate Dumbledore que tú tumba será profanada- dijo Voldemort 

**Aqui esta el capitulo actualize pronto! espero que sea de su agrado **

**gracias por los reviews!**

**bye **

**besos**

**reviews! **


	44. La batalla

Capitulo 44:

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la sala común leyendo un libro, Pansy lo observo desde lejos tenía mucho tiempo que no platicaba con el a partir de un momento en su vida se volvió demasiado apegado a Potter y luego muy huraño, así que dudo un poco en acercarse pero al final lo hizo.

-Hola Draco ¿Qué haces? – pregunto estupidamente Pansy

-Leyendo obviamente – contesto Draco con sarcasmo, dejo su libro a un lado y volteo a ver a Pansy

-¿Puedo sentarme? – Pregunto, Draco asintió con la cabeza – Sabes que, te extraño…

-¿Me extrañas? Pero que tonterías dices si nos vemos todos los días – dijo Draco

-Pues si te veo todos los días pero siempre estás tan distante, creo que durante todo este año no habíamos platicado, sabes quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes tú, yo quizás Potter o Zabbine, platicar en los jardines, reír un poco ¿Por qué todos cambian tanto? Tú te has vuelto muy huraño, Potter está más loco que una cabra, nada mas lo veo entrar y salir, desaparecer 3 días o un tanto ebrio y a Blaise… es un caso perdido andaba con Theodor Coff ¿Sabes lo que intento decir? – protesto Pansy, Draco soltó una carcajada

-Pansy – la tomo de la mano – El tiempo pasa, pasan cosas y por eso las personas cambian, disfruta tú este tiempo Pansy, no tienes cosas de vida o muerte que te presionen, no estas involucrada en nada de nada… - Draco sonrió, conocía a Pansy desde que tenía memoria le tenía cierto afecto como a una hermana pequeña, Pansy se soltó

-Yo se que tanto tú como Harry están con el señor tenebroso, mi padre me lo dijo pero ¿Qué por un rato no pueden dejar esas preocupaciones y divertirse un poco? Me uniré a el si eso significa que podré pasar más tiempo con ustedes – dijo Pansy

-No digas tonterías Pansy ¿Tú con el señor tenebroso? No te metas en esos líos por favor – contesto Draco, abrazo a la chica

La puerta de la sala común se abrió por ella entro Potter, iba muy bien vestido, totalmente presentable pero una inusual sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Pansy se soltó de los brazos de Draco y se planto frente a Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Potter sin entender

-¡Te lo dije Draco! ¿Lo ves? ¡Estás tomado verdad! – reprocho Pansy. Harry esbozo una burlona sonrisa

-¿Tomado yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Pansy? Estoy totalmente en mis cabales ¿acaso me ves como un borracho empedernido? – se defendido Harry

-No por que sabes hacerlo pero hay un ligero olor a alcohol en ti, lo que significa que debes haber tomado mucho si no, no se notaría y además tienes esa estupida sonrisa en la cara… - reprocho Pansy

-¡Carajo! Si tengo una sonrisa es por que estoy feliz y si me hace feliz tomar lo seguiré haciendo, además hoy era una ocasión especial ¡Nació la hija de Tonks! – exclamo

-Eso fue hace, mejor no digo… -murmuro Draco, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en mucho tiempo pero no lo hacía por que le preocupara Harry, si no por Pansy

-¡Draco dile algo es tú mejor amigo! Al paso que vas Harry te vas a morir muy pronto… - grito Pansy desesperada

-Para tú información Pansy no pienso vivir 100 años… - dijo Harry

-¿Amigo? Para nada, Potter y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación – Draco tomo su libro y desapareció para su habitación

Harry miro de reojo a Pansy y se hecho en un sillón fingiendo que las palabras de Draco no le habían dolido aunque todo lo contrario. La chica se sentó a su lado, sonrío amargamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Tú y Draco eran los mejores amigos… - pregunto Pansy

-Que no es obvio Parkinson… - murmuro Blaise Zabbine – Ellos dos tuvieron algo más que una amistad…

-¡Ya lo se Zabbine! Todos lo sabemos – dijo Pansy, Harry se puso pálido ¿todos sabían que el y Draco…? – Son como hermanos eso es mucho más que una amistad – Blaise se quiso caer para atrás mientras que a Harry le volvía el color a la cara

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Blaise! ¿Por qué mejor no te largas con Theodor? – Dijo Harry enojado, se levanto de su lugar – Lo que pasa entre Draco y yo no es asunto suyo… nadie lo sabe… ¡Ni siquiera yo, carajo!

-Vaya entonces eso debe ser complicado… - murmuro Pansy mientras Harry abandonaba enojado la sala común

Aquella noche ambos prefectos se habían ido a dormir temprano. Draco fue el primero en despertar daban las 12 de la noche ¿Pero por que había despertado? Lo que pasó fue que sintió un ardor horrible en su brazo izquierdo, era como si lo estuvieran quemando, se levantó la manga de su pijama. Ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa al rojo vivo.

Se cambio y cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse se le vino a la mente Potter. ¿Ya se había ido? ¿Pero por que no le fue a avisar a el? Siempre que había reuniones, para todos Harry era el que le avisaba. Sintió deseos de marcharse ¿Por qué le importaba Potter? Pero algo no se lo permitió así se dio a la molesta tarea de ir a verificar a su habitación.

Y Ahí estaba Harry, acostado en la cama retorciéndose, sudando a cantaron como si estuviera teniendo la peor pesadilla. Pero ¿Por qué no despertaba? A leguas se notaba que su marca ardía muy fuerte (llevaba playera sin mangas) al igual que la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – grito Draco mientras lo movía, Harry despertó - ¿Qué no sentías nada?

-Percibe algo en su contra no sabe que es pero todos están amenazados… - empezó a recitar una voz extraña que salía de la boca de Harry. Draco observó asustado, la voz seso pero Harry volvió a quedar inconsciente

-¿Qué carajo te pasa? – pregunto Draco asustado

-¡A Draco no! – grito Harry aunque había empezado a hablar aun no estaba en si

-Tú te lo has ganado Potter, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Lo utilizaste por mucho tiempo ¿no? Lo odiabas – dijo una segunda voz que emitía el cuerpo de Harry

-¡Eso no es verdad! Carajo mátame a mi, siempre te estime, te quise que mi amor haya crecido en estos últimos años es diferente, ¡Deje todo por ti, tanto como mi otra vida así como por Fleur! Me lo ofreció todo, yo la quería pero a ti te amo… - grito la voz de Harry

-Inútil no te va a escuchar esta inconsciente. No, no te mataré a ti por que si lo hiciera terminaría con tú sufrimiento y esta vez no quiero ser piadoso… - dijo la segunda voz, hubo un silencio - ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Nooo!- Harry soltó un fuerte grito y en eso despertó; se miró la marca, ardía con fuerza- El señor tenebroso está hablando será mejor que vayamos, me cambió y nos vamos – explico Harry aunque algo extrañado de que Draco estuviera ahí. El rubio asintió con la cabeza

Draco esperaba fuera de la habitación, aun no había logrado emitir alguna palabra, estaba asustado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? _"Percibe algo en su contra, no sabe que es pero todos están amenazados" "Lo utilizaste por mucho tiempo, lo odiabas" "Deje todo por ti, tanto mi otra vida, así como Fleur" _ esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza.

-Vamonos, hay conexión por red flu – dijo Harry que salió vestido con su atuendo de mortífago, negro bordado con plateado muy estilo Lucius Malfoy, se rumoraba que fue el quien confecciono los trajes.

Aparecieron en el salón de los Lestrange, ya estaban todos solo faltan ellos cosa que no era del todo buena. Draco tomo asiento junto a su madre, Harry a la derecha de Voldemort.

-Sentimos el retraso la red flu en Hogwarts no esta del todo bien instalada… - se excuso Harry, Voldemort no le dio mucha atención

-¡Hogwarts! El tema de la reunión de hoy… - dijo Voldemort – Potter, Malfoy ustedes son los más importantes en está operación, necesito entrar o mejor dicho entrare a Hogwarts el próximo martes a hacer un par de pendientes solo. Esa es una de las razones por la que quiero que vayan todos pero no la más importante, quiero una lista de todos los sangre sucia… se muy bien Potter que tu planeas tenerlos como esclavos pero hay bastantes, así que acabaremos con estos para que no vayan a estar de rebeldes…

Voldemort siguió hablando acerca de su plan pero ninguno de las piezas más importantes estaba poniendo atención. Harry no dejaba de pensar en la horrible pesadilla que acababa de tener Voldemort había descubierto su plan inicial, torturaba a Draco lo mataba… también mataba a su hijo. Y Draco no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Harry.

-Hemos terminado, entonces Malfoy Potter, quiero todo listo el martes ya no se que ha que hora llegaré, avisaré a todos un poco antes de mi llegada… - dijo Voldemort, Harry y Draco asintieron, el señor tenebroso desapareció.

-Draco no te vayas, necesito hablar con tigo – dijo Narcisa a su hijo que lo detuvo del brazo – Mañana es domingo, no hay problema por Hogwarts ¿Vamos a casa?

-Como desees madre – contesto Draco, ambos Malfoy entraron en la chimenea y desaparecieron.

De la mansión Lestrange habían desaparecido casi todos los mortífagos a excepción de 4, Rodolphs se había retirado a la cama (era su casa obviamente no se iba a ir) Bellatrix que tenía la mirada perdida en los jardines, Lucius que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea debatiéndose entre si se iba o no y Harry que aun seguía sentado en la mesa, con mala cara como si lo hubieran regañado por no comer sus verduras y fumando un cigarrillo.

-No quiero sonar como el estupido de mi primo pero si sigues así te vas a matar… - dijo Bellatrix, volteo a ver a Harry, con un encantamiento le deshizo el cigarrillo

-Y si es lo que pretendo… - contesto Harry apático

-Creo que es estupido… - se atrevió a hablar Lucius – Tienes todo no entiendo por que quieres morir

-Mejor como azúcar es igual de dañino y huele mejor – dijo Bellatrix apareció un enorme pastel de chocolate en la mesa

-Lo comeré… - contesto Harry, empezó a engullir el paste, hubo un ridículo silencio, Harry comiendo desconsideradamente, Lucius tarareando una canción y Bellatrix murmurando.

-¡Basta! – grito Bella enojada, los otros dos pararon - ¡¿Qué carajo pasa?!

-Supongo que estoy cansado, enojado, deprimido… ¡Ya no aguanto más! – exclamo Harry, tenía la cara llena de chocolate

-O sea que sufres tu maldita adolescencia – propuso Lucius, Harry se encogió de hombros, le dio otra mordida al pastel – Pues no encuentro otra razón lógica para tú comportamiento ¡si lo tienes todo!

-¿Creen que mi vida es dormir sobre rosas? Pues si, duermo sobre los rosales llenos de espinas ¡Carajo! Todo esto es… - dijo Harry

-¡Ya cálmense! Todos tenemos problemas… - grito Bellatrix

-¡¿Pueden dejar dormir?! – grito desde arriba Lucius

-Harry sube a dormir en el desayuno hablaremos de tus problemas…- ordeno Bella

-No quiero dormir tengo pesadillas… - protesto Harry

-Pues no duermas toma café y lee un libro – Harry desapareció para la cocina – Y tu Lucius creo que ya no es momento de que estés aquí hoy no deseo embriagarme, - Lucius se encogió de hombros y desapareció - ¡Al fin algo de paz! Quien diría que manejar una familia es más difícil que hacer una misión del señor tenebroso

En la mansión Malfoy (a la que Lucius no iba a regresar) Narcisa y Draco charlaban

-Draco hijo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Narcisa preocupada, tomo las manos de su hijo

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir madre, yo estoy bien – contesto Draco

-Te conozco, te pregunte; ¿Qué es lo que pasa? A lo que me contestas que estás bien, nunca pregunte ¿Cómo estás? Esa respuesta Draco significa que andas muy mal, dime ¿es por esto? – Pregunto tomando con coraje la capa de mortífago – ¿Es demasiada carga para ti? ¿Demasiado horrible? Hijo si es así te juro que…

-Madre, no es por esto, no es por nada son…

-Siempre le dije a tú padre que lo pensará mejor, 19 años tenía… le dije que no lo hiciera, que pensará en nuestro futuro, era peligroso podríamos ser neutrales y nosotros nunca estaríamos en peligro pero… - dijo Narcisa estallando en lagrimas

-Madre te juro que no es por estar con el señor tenebroso, a mi me agrada, son mis sentimiento ¿entiendes? Es una persona, no te diré quien, estoy confundido la quiero pero al mismo tiempo la odio, eso es todo no hay por que preocuparte – sonrió Draco a su madre, la abrazo

-Draco… sabes que algunas cosas no las podremos cambiar… A veces las personas hacen daño sin que se den cuenta – Narcisa sonrió tristemente – Hijo tú tienes tú futuro, sabes que es lo correcto y lo vas a hacer… por mientras yo te recomendaría que disfrutes a esta chica, trata de perdonarla, y disfrútala por que sabes que ella no es tú futuro, no comentas lo errores de tú madre y tampoco vayas a cometer los de tu padre

-¿A que te refieres con que no cometa…? – trato de preguntar Draco pero Narcisa lo cayó

-Duerme anda, mañana en el desayuno hablaremos… - dijo Narcisa se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y salió de la habitación

No cometas los errores de tú madre; tuviste al hombre de tú vida a tú lado por muchos años y nunca los disfrutaste por que pensabas que era incorrecto pues ya tenías un futuro, en cambio… No cometas los errores de tú padre: disfrutas por los dos ¿verdad Lucius? Siempre quisiste a Bella, lo se, su relación hasta era pública, no es mi culpa que no los dejarán casarse me parece algo extraño, me duele, no me respetas a mi tenemos casados 20 años y siempre has pensado en mi hermana, eso es lo de menos yo también pensé en Severus pero tú nunca te has separado de ella.

Durante toda la noche Harry comió pastel mientras leía una absurda revista necesitaba pensar en nada en fin no durmió en toda la noche. Draco tampoco durmió en todo la noche pero al contrario de Harry el estaba pensando, "No comentas nuestros errores" eso quiso decir Narcisa pero ¿Cuáles habían sido los errores de sus padres? Obviamente relacionados con este tema amoroso. Entonces ¿debía disfrutar a Harry? Sabía que no era su futuro, aunque lo amara aun seguía muy dolido, quizás si se lo rogaba y la relación sería muy diferente a lo que había sido alguna vez.

Harry logro dormir unas 2 horas se despertó alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y bajo al comedor a desayunar aunque realmente no tenía ganas pero sabía que Bella quería hablar con el.

-Buenos días, siéntate a desayunar – saludo Bella

-Me sentare pero creo que a desayunar no, aun estoy bastante lleno… - contesto Harry que tomo asiento

-Me lo imagino ¿Te agrado el paste? – pregunto Bella

-Bastante me hizo sentir mejor ¿Qué tenía? – dijo Harry

-Algo de anti- depresivo, ayer estabas muy molesto ¿Por qué? Creo que escuche que mientras dormías tenías horribles pesadillas…

-Si así es, tuve unas espantosas pesadillas antes de venir aquí y no es por ser grosero pero no pienso contarlas… - platico Harry obviamente no le contaría aquellos sueños a Bellatrix

-Entiendo, te diré algo nunca he creído que los sueños sean visiones del futuro, no el futuro lo haces tú pero los sueños si influyen, son tu inconsciente así que muchas veces vas a hacer las cosas sin darte cuenta… no se si me entiendas, tus horribles pesadillas simbolizan lo que estas pasando es todo – dijo Bella

-Me alegra escuchar esto y no las estupidas explicaciones de adivinación… - contesto Harry

-Nunca he creído en la adivinación. Cambiando un poco de tema ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Draco y tu? – pregunto Bella

-De la patada, ni siquiera me habla yo intento pero… y ya deje de salir con muchas persona – se excuso Harry

-Pues se deben mejorar las cosas en estos días, el señor tenebroso quiere bien hecho el trabajo y Draco es parte fundamental en esto ¿entiendes? El es tu compañero y…

-El señor tenebroso… Bella me voy, tengo que preparar todo sacar las listas y pues ni me dijo como quería terminar con ellos ni donde así que esta más difícil… nos vemos – dijo Harry que se levanto de la mesa

-Nos vemos hasta entonces… - se despido

Harry regreso a Hogwarts fue a la habitación de Draco, aun no llegaba, bueno por mientras se pondría a hacer la lista de los hijos de muggles que conociera. Eso sería doloroso pero no podía hacer nada, si les avisaba a estos chicos ellos huirán y si huían se vería sumamente sospechoso, entonces todo se vendría abajo y al final terminarían muriendo más personas…

28 de mayo, hace dos meses había nacido la niña Lupin, hace dos meses había visto la visión del señor tenebroso ¡Vaya que era lento! Pero mejor para el, mejor para Sirius y muchas otras personas. Tocaron la puerta, seguida se abrió era Draco.

-Oye tenemos que hacer… - dijo Draco que entro a la habitación de Harry aunque no de muy buena gana.

-Lo se, tenemos que hacer las listas de los sangres sucia de cada casa y año… luego el señor tenebroso no nos dijo como quería y… - dijo Harry

-Tú tienes un montón de conocidos, amigos en cada casa pídele a ellos que te saquen la lista, no sonara sospechoso, somos slytherin y… - propuso Draco para hacer el trabajo más rápido.

-Como no se me ocurrió antes, de Gryffindor puedo mandar a Vans y Brown, de Hufflepuff a Hanna y… Oye en slytherin nada mas tenemos 6 sangre sucia – dijo Harry algo atareado

-Para mi son demasiados, tengo en cuanta de que hay sangre sucia con cualidades de serpientes pero estos chicos son muy estupidos por que se supone que los valientes están en Gryffindor. Solo a un estupido se le ocurre venirse a meter a un lugar donde todos lo odian… en fin ¿Quién son? – pregunto Draco, estaba más tranquilo de lo que Harry esperaba, el chico siempre había sabido controlar sus sentimientos

-Una chica de 6º que decía que era extranjera, su hermano de 3º, dos de 4º, uno de 2º y la ultima de 5º siempre han pasado desapercibidos a decir verdad. Bueno será mejor que le vaya a dar las órdenes a estos chicos… - dijo Harry levantándose de sus silla

-Oye ¿Te has puesto ha pensar en Sirius? – Pregunto Draco, Harry se detuvo – Con esta batalla todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabrá realmente lo que somos. Se que tú estimas a mi padre, de esa manera yo estimo a Sirius quizás no se haya notado mucho, soy algo inexpresivo pero me ha sido de una increíble ayuda en estos 4 años… por mi no esta muy preocupado sabe quien son mis padres, pero el se muere de preocupación por ti, piensa que en cualquier momento el señor tenebroso te va a matar, no tiene la más mínima idea de que estás con el… Cuando se entere de con quien estás le va a afectar, nunca pensó que te unirías sobre todo por tú pasado…

-En algún momento tendría que enterarse… - dijo Harry tristemente, no se había puesto a pensar en Sirius – Llevo 3 años con el señor tenebroso, le he dicho tantas mentiras a Sirius… será mejor que se entere aunque nos duela a los dos…

-Dame una orden para los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff yo los iré a buscar, creo que aun te quedan cosas en las que pensar… -sugirió Draco, Harry escribió un pergamino, duplico varias veces y luego lo encanto

-Todos son iguales, dale uno a Vans, Bronw, Abbott, Fletcher… al rato yo le llevaré a los Ravenclaw… - dijo Harry entregándole los pergaminos a Draco, le puso una mano en el hombro- Gracias Draco, pensé que te importaba mierda…

-Me caes como mierda que es diferente… - contesto Draco

-Bueno antes no llevábamos bien ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso con nosotros…? – intento Harry

-¡Ja! Vas demasiado rápido Potter, apenas te empecé a hablar y eso por una orden… - contesto Draco quien le cerró la puerta en la cara a su compañero, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

Draco salió orgulloso de la habitación, ¡Le encantaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Potter! Mientras que Harry quedo pensativo ante el comportamiento del rubio y sobre todo Sirius.

Ya no podía pedir protección para su padrino solamente que tuviera valor para afrontarlo, le iba a doler ¿pero que más podía hacer? Si Sirius no estaba en la batalla algún otro miembro de la orden estaría y pues se lo iba a decir

-¡Abbott, Fletcher! – grito Draco al ver a estos dos chicos que se dirigían a su sala común, ambos voltearon contrariados ¿Draco Malfoy hablándoles?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Malfoy? – pregunto Hanna, Draco les lanzo un pergamino a cada uno

-Las manda Potter, las necesitamos para hoy en la noche más tardar mañana en la mañana- explico Draco de Mala gana y se retiro

Más tarde Harry se encontraba en la torre de Ravenclaw explicando a sus seguidores de esa casa lo que tenían que hacer. Rozen, Luna y Terry.

-Necesito esa lista a más tardar mañana por la mañana – dijo Harry

-Entonces ¿El señor tenebroso realmente estará aquí? – pregunto Rozen emocionada. Harry asintió con la cabeza

-Pero ni una palabra o estarás muerta y lo digo literalmente – contesto Harry

-¿Para que las listas de los hijos de muggle? – pregunto Luna

-¡Que no es obvio! – Dijo Terry - ¿Cómo lo hará? ¿Nosotros podremos…?

-No lo se… siempre es muy misterioso… es mejor que me vaya – dijo Harry

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Draco desayunaban en el gran comedor, era la primera vez que se le veía juntos en meses. Tenían un par de pergaminos en las manos y los estaban analizando.

-¡200 sangre sucia hay en Hogwarts! – exclamo Harry

-Será un asco ver tantos cadáveres… pero están mejor muertos, por cierto ¿Cómo los quiere? – pregunto Draco

-Esperaremos a que nos de la señal de que viene, avisaremos a Hanna, Terry, Vans, etc.… ellos se encargaran de sacar a los sangre sucia de su casa a los terrenos para ese entonces deben haber llegado todos… - explico Harry

-¿Por qué tanta confianza en ellos? – pregunto Draco

-Por que ellos saben lo que soy… todo fue culpa de Nott – dijo Harry

Martes 11:45 p.m.; Harry y Draco sintieron como la marca les empezaba a arder, era la señal Lord Voldemort iba hacía Hogwarts tenían que avisar a los demás.

-Nott, Bulstrode, Greengrass… - empezó a gritar Harry los nombres de los chicos que lo seguía, rápido aparecieron en la sala común junto con otros metiches que se asomaban – Encárguense de los sangre sucia de aquí, llévenlos a los terrenos si alguien intenta algo atúrdanlo, una maldición imperdonable ¡Yo que se! Y ustedes – señalo a los metiches – Si no son sangre sucia más les vale que se queden aquí o pueden morir por equivocación

Minutos más tarde, Harry y Draco se encontraban en el vestíbulo ambos llevaban sus trajes negros (era necesarios usarlos pues tenían la capacidad de hacerlos inmunes a muchos hechizos) La puerta se abrió más mortífagos empezaron entrar obviamente los profesores ya se habían dado cuenta de el alboroto. Apenas eran 4 minutos de la llamada del señor tenebroso

-Los mortífagos están en Hogwarts – aviso Lupin a su esposa – acabo de avisar a la orden, tú quédate aquí con Marieann

-¡Aquí! Dejamos a la niña bien escondida pero yo voy a luchar… desde hace cuando están aquí ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? – dijo Tonks preocupa

-Están aquí desde hace medio minuto – respondió Lupin- No se lo que quieren pero hay que detenerlo

Los mortífagos acababan de invadir el vestíbulo. Una de las pocas mujeres se acerco al que era Harry (obviamente tenía la cara cubierta por la mascara)

-Acabo de recibir las últimas instrucciones, terminar con los sangre sucia como queramos mientras el señor tenebroso llega ¿Los tienes? – dijo Bella

-Aquí están los slytherin… - señalo a 6 – Los hufflepuff ya vienen, los escucho, Draco vamos tú y yo por los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor – Draco asintió y empezó a correr para la torre de Ravenclaw

-Nunca pensé que hubiera en slytherin, estos son mió…- murmuro Bella

Slughorn empezó a luchar con un mortífago, Sprout quien intento detener a los de su casa ahora esta acorralada por dos, McGonagall luchaba con otro. Bellatrix mató a la primera sangre sucia una niña de 12 años. Los Gryffindor ya bajaban, la orden acababa de llegar, todos luchaban contra todos.

Unos momentos más tarde el señor tenebroso había llegado, Harry se encargaba de proteger su seguridad o sea que nadie lo molestara mientras hacía lo que debía hacer. Muchos cadáveres se encontraban en el piso, otras personas ya estaban muy mal heridas, demasiada magia oscura para una noche

-No logre encontrar a Harry… -dijo Sirius atareado venía de las mazmorras

-Lo más seguro es que haya logrado huir, tiene habilidad para eso – contesto Tonks que por un segundo se arrepintió de llamarlo mortífago… - Ya casi todos los hijos de muggle están muertos ¿Tiene caso que continuemos?

-¿Qué espirituo es ese Tonks? Tenemos que acabar con estos buenos para nada – respondió Lupin que peleaba con Rozen, la chica usaba magia muy oscura

Las puerta se abrieron de un golpe por ellas entro Lord Voldemort llevaba una varita "diferente, especial" a su lado iba un mortífago que muchos ya conocían su identidad. Se hizo un silencio en el vestíbulo, Voldemort se coloco en medio de las escaleras a su lado derecho estaba Harry.

-Querida población de Hogwarts ¡Me alegra ver el castillo así, limpio de escoria, de sangre sucia! – dijo Voldemort cínicamente, la orden del fénix y muchos otros lo mataban con la miraba sin embargo no se atrevían a atacar – Todo eso ha sido a sido gracias a mi fiel vasallo que desde hace poco ha estado con migo pero me a servido mucho más que los inmensos años de servicio de otros…

"¿Qué era lo que pretendía Voldemort? ¿Presumirlo? el niño que vivió, el único que puede derrotarlo estaba a su lado o tal vez herir a aquellas personas que apreciaban a Harry"

-…Me siento orgulloso de decirlo pero el, ha sido el responsable de la caída de aquel personaje que muchos llamaban director… _¡Revelo! _– apuntó Voldemort a la mascara de Harry, esta se desvaneció dejando su rostro al descubierto – Así es… Harry Potter me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo… - algunas personas como Sirius quedaron paralizadas ante la noticia, otras como Tonks y Lupin estaban simplemente decepcionadas, también se podían ver caras de miedo como la de Slughorn y Flitwick – Habrá cambios en el personal, Los Carrow tomaran puestos directivos… será mejor que se vayan a dormir profesores mañana hay clases, ningún estudiante regresara a su casa hasta el final del curso… por cierto tomaré prestados dos alumnos, después los mando

Ese era el fin, Voldemort había ganado y nadie se podía oponer. Era mejor tratar con los cuerpos de los alumnos muertos, enviarlos a su familia o hacer algo. Sirius trataba de acercarse a Harry. ¡Tenía que haber una explicación! Pero Harry evitó a su padrino a todo costa, inclusive sus miradas, siguió a Voldemort que subía hacía la oficina del director.

Entró al despacho del director, se paró frente al retrato de Dumbledore y lo miró con odio. Tomo a Harry por el cuello de sus ropas con brusquedad y lo apunto con la varita.

-¡He ganado! – dijo con Odio – Lo tengo todo, la pureza volverá a el mundo mágico muy pronto serán los magos los que dominaremos. No me estorbo en mi camino, mejor dicho me ha servido y lo puedo matar ahora…

Harry sentía la ira de Voldemort, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente sintió miedo ¿Y si lo mataba en ese momento? No, era mejor soltarse y matarlo ya no tenía ¡Nada!... si eso debía hacer por ese motivo había regresado, además quedaría como un héroe no un traidor.

-Pero no, no lo haré… - dijo Voldemort soltándolo… en ese momento lo pudo matar pero no lo hizo – Me a sido fiel, útil, sabe verdaderamente donde esta, con quien esta y que hace… le daré todo lo que necesite… será un buen exterminador…

¿Por qué no podía matarlo? ¿Por qué no podía pronunciar una Avada Kedavra a aquel maligno ser que había intentado acabar con su vida y había acabado con la de sus padres y muchos otros? ¡¿Por qué no sentía ira?!

-Lo se Tom… confié demasiado has ganado – dijo sereno el retrato de Dumbledore

-¡Vamonos Potter! Hay cosas que discutir…- ordeno Voldemort Harry salió tras el

¿Por qué la expresión serena del anciano profesor? ¿Realmente ese sería el fin? Lord Voldemort expandiría su ira de terror que nunca se iba a acabar. Solo Harry Potter podía terminar con él y el chico no era capaz de hacerlo

Tenía la oportunidad de ser un héroe pero era lo que el menos quería . 

**Aqui les dejo el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, ya es el penultimo de la etapa en Hogwarts de los chicos **

**¿que le pasara a nuestro querido Potter? Por que no mato a Voldemort, por que... **

**hasta el proximo!!**

**bye**

**beshos**

**P.D. pasense por mi nuevo fic "El alma de Lily" **


	45. Depresión

No veía a nadie, no escuchaba a nadie, simplemente el se encontraba encerrado en su mundo, en sus preocupaciones, su cuerpo estaba junto a los demás mortífagos pero, su mente estaba a mil años luz de ahí

No veía a nadie, no escuchaba a nadie, simplemente el se encontraba encerrado en su mundo, en sus preocupaciones, su cuerpo estaba junto a los demás mortífagos pero, su mente estaba a mil años luz de ahí. Su preocupación era su confusión, no sabía por que había hecho esto o aquello o más bien no quería saber. Se levanto como si nada, a pesar de que el señor tenebroso estaba hablando, y salió del comedor sin ninguna explicación, levantando miradas de odio y de preocupación.

La noticia se había corrido por todo la nación pero, nadie se atrevía a comentarla, todos sabían que Harry James Potter hace 16 años salvador del mundo mágico, ahora lo había llevado a su destrucción. Hijos de muggles huían con desesperación del país, algunos se miraban incrédulos ante la naciente guerra y otros sencillamente temblaban de miedo, uno de ellos era Fleur Delacour, ella no temía por la masacre de sangre sucia, no, ella temía por que ahora no tenía secreto que ocultarle a Potter y por lo tanto Potter no se sentiría obligado a ocultar lo de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que saben acerca de _Haggy_? – pregunto Fleur preocupada a los miembros de la orden con los que se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué vamos a saber?! – Exclamo Fred irónicamente - El muy idiota se largo con quien- tu – sabes después de haber matado a no se cuentos hijos de muggles y causarle un infarto a medio castillo.

-¿Por qué preguntas por el Fleur? ¿Tiene algo que te interese? – pregunto Bill suspicazmente.

-Solo _pegunto pog _que a mi también me sorprendió, era uno de mis _mejogue _amigos, me _pegunto _¿Dónde _estaga_? – respondió Fleur nerviosamente.

-No creo que escondido, el ministro de magia es su sirviente, lo más seguro es que se encuentre con todos los demás mortífagos embriagándose por su victoria, siempre ha sido un borracho por cierto, a mi no me sorprende que sea un mortífago siempre tuvo tendencia a la magia oscura – comento George.

Sirius Black se encontraba encerrado en su despacho de Hogwarts por que ahora los nuevos directivos habían impedido a toda costa que los docentes abandonaran el castillo. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que lo comían vivo. Una y otra vez se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para que Harry escogiera ese camino? ¿En que había fallado?

-No es tú culpa Sirius, tú no has fallado en nada… simplemente sucedió y fue inevitable - se escucho una voz detrás de el, era Remus Lupin que salió detrás de un cuadro

-Remus ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Es peligroso! Si llegan a saber que abandonaste tú dormitorio te podrían… - dijo Sirius asustado

-Se que corro riesgo al venir a verte pero más riesgo corres tú al estar sumido de esa manera en tus pensamientos y yo como amigo te debo ayudar es mi deber, y si no lo hago estaría en riesgo nuestra amistada y eso no lo puedo permitir – dijo Resmas con una sonrisa – Además, los Carrows son unos idiotas no se darán cuenta que falto.

-No te conocía esa cualidad, de salirte con la tuya pensé que solamente era de James y de mí - dijo Sirius

-Ahora vez que no, vamos desahógate se que tienes mucho de que hablar – dijo Remus – pero antes pongo una cosa en claro nada de esto es tú culpa.

-Claro que es mi culpa Remus, Harry es mi ahijado, yo tenía la obligación de cuidarlo de mostrarle que camino debía seguir, de enseñarle y e fracaso ¡Mira en lo que ha terminado! James me mataría si estuviera vivo – dijo Sirius

-Sirius, tú hiciste todo lo que podías, le mostraste y enseñaste todo lo que podías enseñar, solamente no pudiste decidir por el, por que eso no se puede ni se debe, cada quien es libre de escoger su propio camino, quizás Harry eligió ese camino por que no supo como manejar su soledad y abandono, cosa que no es tú culpa ahora si digo que es culpa del destino – dijo Lupin

-Pero si yo no hubiera estado en Azkaban quizás Harry… - dijo Sirius

-Quizás Harry nada, estuviste en Azkaban fue una mala jugada y no se puede remediar, no nos hundamos en la depresión y lamentos Sirius, hay que vivir lo que estaba pasando y saber como vamos a afrontar lo que va a pasar… Estoy seguro que Harry no la esta pasando bien por que te quiere, pero sabe hecho, hecho esta ¿Entiendes? – dijo Lupin

-Remus creo que tus palabras me han dejado más confundido de lo que estaba – protesto Sirius.

-En resumen: Deja de lamentarte por lo que pasó y mejor piensa en como vamos a enfrentar lo que va a pasar, por que el enemigo es un ser querido – dijo Remus – Será mejor que me vaya, me da pendiente dejar a Tonks y Mariann mucho tiempo solas.

Draco Malfoy caminaba de un extremo a otro de la sala de su casa, en su cara se podían reflejar una serie de sentimientos encontrados: amor, odio, desesperación. Su madre Narcisa, simplemente se limitaba a observarlo, su hijo le empezaba a infundir el mismo miedo que su marido.

-Draco ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto Narcisa nerviosa – ¿Te dieron alguna misión difícil de cumplir?

-No me pasa nada madre, y si vas a sugerir que abandone el señor tenebroso ahórrate tus palabras, pues sabes que no lo voy a hacer – se limitó a decir Draco

-Ahora no lo puedes dejar, ni aunque de eso dependiera mi vida pero, se que te pasa algo, y no cualquier cosa es algo grave, tú rostro lo refleja además de mi intuición de madre me lo dice ¿Algún amor? – dijo Narcisa

-No quiero ser grosero madre, pero no me pasa nada y si me llegara a pasar algo no sería de tu incumbencia ya estoy demasiado grande para cuidarme yo solo, será mejor que duerma un poco que debo estar en Hogwarts a las 8 – con estás palabras Draco concluyó la platica, y subió a su habitación.

Narcisa lamentaba no haberse acercado antes a su hijo, cuando tuvo la primera intención de que no andaba todo bien, hace un par de años. Ahora solamente le quedaba guiarse por su intuición para ver cual era su tormento.

Harry estaba en su habitación de la mansión Lastrange tratando de utilizar la oclumancia para no pensar en nada, pero por más que lo intentara no lo podía lograr: Sirius, Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Draco, Fleur, Ron, Hermione todos lo atormentaban. Sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación, sabía quien era pero no se digno a voltear.

-Pensé que harías algo, nos dejaste como estupidos esperando tú gran hazaña – reclamo Lucius.

-Yo no soy Draco para que me vengas a reclamar, únicamente salvé su vida por un poco más de tiempo, yo se como se hacen las cosas aquí – contesto Harry, en el mismo tono déspota que Lucius.

-¿A que te refieres Harry? ¿El señor tenebroso pensaba matarnos? – pregunto Bella asustada

-No puedo hablar más, mi plan se frustro por un poco, pero no tardaré mucho en ponerlo en marcha y ser yo quien dirija al cien por ciento esta operación – respondió Harry, y ya no volvió a hablar.

Harry sabía que las vidas de Lucius y Bellatrix nunca estuvieron en riesgo y también que en cualquier momento podía matar a Voldemort y seguir con su plan, lo que no sabía era ¿Cuál era su plan? Y ¿Por qué no había podido terminar con Voldemort? Bellatrix y Lucius salieron de la habitación ambos se encontraban asustados.

-Por dios, en que nos hemos metidos – dijo Lucius

-¿Habrá descubierto algo? ¿Nuestras vidas estarán en peligro? – pregunto Bella.

-El amor apendeja – se limito a decir Lucius, mientras besaba el escote de Bella

-Pero no encanta estar pendejos – dijo Bellatrix mientras empujaba a Lucius hacía la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente en Hogwarts se respiraba miedo, inclusive de los slytherin que no tenían nada que temer se notaban tan callados como los demás miembros de las otras casas, al final de cuentas también eran chicos y nunca habían presenciado una masacre como aquella. Pero en uno de los momentos que se sintió más miedo fue cuando Draco Malfoy entro por la mañana en el gran comedor, a pesar de ser solo un estudiante era la autoridad máxima de Hogwarts pues estaba arriba que los hermanos Carrow. Entro como cualquier otro estudiante, sin embargo todo el comedor se le quedo viendo y al mismo tiempo trataban de disimularlo por miedo, inclusive cuando se sentó en la mesa de slytherin nadie lo acompaño a desayunar, también sus compañeros le temían.

Durante todo ese día Draco no asistió a ninguna clase, necesitaba pensar claramente. Sentía raro ver a Sirius, sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado, pareciera que no pero Draco desde el primer momento que conoció a Sirius tuvo una conexión con el, como una especie de amigo, incluso como un padre, Sirius sabía más de el que Lucius, era una de las pocas personas que Draco había dejado que entraran un poco en su dura piel de dragón.

Los días pasaron Harry Potter seguía sin aparecer, en el mundo mágico cada vez desaparecían más sangre sucia fuera por que huyeron o por que los desaparecía el gobierno. Draco empezó a asistir a clases menos a Transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre solo sin hablar con nadie pues también muchos maestros le temían y evitaba a Sirius a toda costa. Fleur estaba más desesperada cada día por no encontrar a Harry y Voldemort el famoso señor tenebroso se encontraba en la mansión Ryddle, tranquilo pues su objetivo de limpiar la raza se estaba cumpliendo pero preocupado por encontrar las reliquias de la muerte y no saber para que y por saber si matar o no a Potter.

Acababa de sonar el timbre de fin de clases, Draco espero a que todos salieran del salón para salir el y que todo estuviera más despejado incluso el maestro salió por miedo, pasando unos cinco minutos Draco se fue del salón, empezó a bajar las escaleras para ir a las mazmorras cuando de pronto escucho que alguien pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta o mejor dicho lo llamaba, desde que regreso a Hogwarts nadie le había hablado así que pensó que sería una equivocación o mejor dicho eso quiso pensar pues reconoció la voz.

-Draco, no te vayas si te estoy hablando a ti – dijo Sirius, que corrió hasta Draco para detenerlo del hombro.

-¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Qué no me temes? ¿Qué no me odias? – pregunto Draco, quien se volteo bruscamente, su voz sonaba desesperada

-Temo tú indiferencia, eso me dice mucho y no, no te odio ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – dijo Sirius con un tono natural.

-Mi indiferencia no es con tigo si no con todo Hogwarts, son muy poco para que yo les pueda dirigir la palabra, quizás me odies por que soy un mortífago y tú de la orden del fénix ¿enemigos, no? – dijo Draco mostrándole la marca tenebrosa.

-¿En verdad es con todo Hogwarts y no con migo? Entonces ¿Por qué asistes a todas las clases menos a las mías? – dijo Sirius, Draco se quedo cayado – Quizás Hogwarts te tema y también te odie pero todos esos sentimientos contra ti son equivocados, pues tu solamente eres un niño que siguió un patrón y no ha hecho nada más, por eso yo no te odio ni somos enemigos

-No me tientes con tus cursilerías, te puedo matar ¿sabes? Y nadie me dirá nada – dijo Draco que amenazo a Sirius con la varita pero en la cara de Sirius se dibujo una sonrisa de burla – ¡Yo mate a Snape!

-Me alegró ese tipo es un nefasto – contesto Sirius – Draco que seamos de diferentes bandos no impide que llevemos una relación como la llevamos antes.

-¿Estas loco, verdad? Somos dos bandos en guerra, ¿Qué no te impresiona mi decisión? ¿Qué no te decepciona? – pregunto Draco

-No, por que yo siempre lo espere de ti, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías en esto por que era una horrible presión familiar que no te dejaba otra opción – contesto Sirius

-¿Y que hay de Harry? – pregunto Draco

-Harry es otra cosa, además no se ha aparecido en Hogwarts, aun estoy confundido con el, pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos – dijo Sirius.

A partir del día siguiente Draco empezó a asistir a la clase de Transformaciones, y se escucho su voz nuevamente cuando hablaba con Sirius (cada vez que hablaba a los chicos se les ponía la piel de gallina)

Harry Potter se negaba a salir de la habitación, pasaba algunos días todo el tiempo dormido, otros no dormía y caminaba a un lado para otro sin cesar, diciendo incoherencias, Bellatrix se estaba preocupando. Una tarde Bella entro en la habitación.

-Harry me preocupas ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a tu vida? Seguir con los proyectos, el señor tenebroso se molestará – dijo Bella

-No se, Hermione dijo que era difícil y peligroso, yo pensaba que se refería en cuanto a mis habilidades mágicas pero ahora entiendo a que quería decir – fue lo que contesto y volvió a hacer garabatos en un hoja de papel.

Fleur Delacour estaba más ansiosa cada día por encontrar el lugar donde estaba Harry, ya había buscado en varios hoteles con algunos amigos de Harry pero nada, únicamente le faltaba Draco Malfoy su último recurso. Nunca se habían caído bien y tenía la impresión de que Draco la odiaba pero seguramente el sabía donde estaba Harry así que lo tenía que ir a buscar.

Entro a Hogwarts sin mucha dificulta, su pretexto fue que quería hablar con la directora para un traslado de una alumna, y como los Carrow no la conocían fue fácil. Ahora después de eso lo difícil era encontrar a Draco, era sábado por la tarde así que podía estar en cualquier lugar. Le pregunto a una chica de Gryffindor de primer año que si había visto a Draco, la respuesta de la chica fue un llanto, los mortífagos habían matado a su mejor amiga, Fleur empezó a merodear por las mazmorras a ver si encontraba a alguno de slytherin que buscara a Draco en la sala común, de pronto vio una cabeza rubia que salía de una aula.

-_Dagco _Malfoy – dijo Fleur, era la segunda vez que el rubio escuchaba su nombre en voz alta, volteo con una sonrisa arrogante – Solo te tengo una _pegunta _no _qugas _que es un gusto _venig _a _vegte _¿Sabes donde esta _Haggy? _

-¿Qué ya va ha nacer su bastardo? – pregunto Draco arrogante, aquella pregunta le costó una buena bofetada

-_Quiegues callagte _de una buena vez – dijo Fleur furiosa - ¿Quiénmas sabe de esto?

-Cuidado con lo que haces veela, que te puede costar la vida – contesto Draco amenazante.

-_Pog _favor no me vengas con ese cuento – dijo Fleur – Solo te vine a _peguntag _algo

-Todos menos tu marido – contesto Draco a la pregunta anterior - ¿Y que gano yo diciéndote donde esta Harry?

-No se, lo que _quiegas _– dijo Fleur desesperada, Draco se cayo un momento mientras miraba a Fleur de arriba hacía abajo ¿Qué podía querer de esa perra?

-Que te largues de Inglaterra sin avisarle a nadie, simplemente desaparece del mapa – pidió Draco, ahora Fleur fue la que quedo muda, no estaba segura si el precio valía la pena. Desaparecer de Inglaterra, sin decirle nada a nadie solamente le daba el paradero de Potter pero no su silencio o podía esperar como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que Harry se atreviera a abrir la boca, entonces su imagen quedaba destrozada.

-Esta bien acepto – dijo Fleur su imagen era lo más importante para ella, trataría de convencer a Harry, y luego se iba, y todos pensaría que su motivo de partida sería por miedo a la guerra, Bill la iría a buscar

-Entendido, vamos ya y no me hagas perder más tiempo, tengo que leer un par de libros – dijo Draco.

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal como si nada. Estando afuera, Draco tomo a Fleur de la mano para guiarla hacía donde iban a aparecer. Aparecieron en la puerta de una majestuosa mansión, tocaron a la puerta, tardaron un poco en abrir pues ahora los elfos tenían prohibida esa tarea, fue Bella quien abrió la puerta y se mostró sorprendida ante la visita.

-Querida tía aquí traigo a esta puta que me suplico de rodillas ver a Potter – dijo Draco con cinismo, Fleur se contuvo de darle otra bofetada por dos motivos: moría de miedo al estar frente a Bellatrix Lastrange y deseaba ver a Potter.

-Fleur Delacour de Weasley, de enorme belleza e inteligencia, casada, calenturienta y amante de mi hijo ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Dijo Bellatrix, Fleur ni siquiera se atrevía a verla a los ojos, su orgullo estaba por los suelos – Últimamente a estado hablado mucho de ti, de Julien y también de Draco, quizás sea bueno que los vea, pasen

-Yo rechazo la invitación, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que atender las locuras de Harry Potter, el niño que quiere atención – dijo Draco, y tras estas palabras desapareció.

-Está muy mal, no tengo la menor idea de que le pasa, a veces duerme todo el día, en otras veces no duerme en día, como muy poco, empieza a hablar cosas sin sentido, quizás tu visita le haga bien – dijo Bellatrix mientras guiaba a Fleur a la habitación de Harry.

Entraron a la habitación, Harry estaba sentado en el escritorio garabateando, escribía en una legua desconocida, sintió que alguien entraba al principio no hizo caso pero un momento después decidió voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

-Fleur – fue lo único que dijo al ver a la chica veela, sus ojos recuperaron un poco del brillo perdido, le ilusiono ver su panza de 6 meses. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta Julien? – fue lo primero coherente que dijo en un par de semanas.

-Bien _gacias _– dijo tímidamente la chica, Bella sonrió al ver que Harry estaba un poco mejor, decidió abandonar la pareja – _Haggy _ necesito hablar con tigo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No esta de todo bien el bebe? ¿Necesitas dinero? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Nada de eso, todo esta en bien, lo único que te _quiego pedig _es que _ahoga _que yo no tengo _segueto _que _guagdagte _tu me _guagdes _el mio – dijo Fleur.

-No te preocupes Fleur yo seguiré como siempre, yo aun no estoy listo – de cierta forma mintió Harry por que sabía que tarde o temprano desearía recuperar a su hijo.

-Te lo _agadesco quego _que _sega mejog _que me vaya, ya he andado mucho tiempo _fuega _ de casa – dijo Fleur

-Está bien no te preocupes, nos vemos luego – dijo Harry.

-Hasta luego – se limito a decir Fleur y salió de la habitación. Afuera se encontraba Bellatrix, había escuchado toda la conversación y se alegraba de que Harry estuviera mejor.

-Gracias por venir a ver a Harry, se puso mucho mejor con tu visita – dijo Bella amablemente

-No es nada – se atrevió a decir Fleur.

-Eres bienvenida en esta casa cuando gustes, cuídate mucho

A la mañana siguiente Hogwarts tembló de miedo, más que cuando apareció Draco Malfoy, pues ahora los maestros realmente se sentían con miedo y al mismo tiempo una mezcla de odio y eso se debía que a la hora del desayuno apareció Harry Potter en el gran comedor, al momento en que Sirius lo vio, salió rápido por la puerta trasera aun no podía verlo sin soltarse a llorar a lagrima viva, Harry haciendo caso omiso a todas las miradas indirectas, tomo asiento al lado de Draco pero este se levanto de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Draco? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué ese enojo hacía mí? – dijo Harry decidido, cuando se escucho su voz todo el comedor tembló de miedo.

-¿Tienes el descaro de preguntármelo? - dijo Draco

-Lo pregunto por que no lo se – dijo Harry que ya se había puesto de pie, nadie se atrevía a moverse del comedor, los dos chicos tenían apretando sus varitas con fuerza

-Bueno te lo diré, por que eres un maldito egoísta ,pendejo, estupido, egocéntrico que crees que solo tu tienes problemas y sufres y por eso el mundo se debe detener cuando tú estas mal – grito Draco enojado y no pudo contenerse a darle una buena bofetada.

Harry se quedo un momento impactado por todo lo que le había dicho Draco y también por la cachetada pero en lugar de responderle de la misma manera, lo que hizo fue que le planto un beso en los labios, a la hora del desayuno en el gran comedor. Ya no le importaba que pensaran los demás.

**Hola disculpen por haber actualizado hasta ahora pero en primer lugar apenas y voy iniciando mis vacaciones tuve mucho trabajo, en segundo lugar estuve muy deprimida y pues sin ganas de hacer nada pero ya estoy saliendo ) aquí les dejo una pregunta que va a llevar muchos cambios a la historia **

**¿Quieren que muera Lucius? La mayoría de votos gana, manden su voto por review **

**Xao!! **


	46. Ley de matrimonio

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, entonces Draco tuvo que decidir; dejarse llevar por ese beso que tanto deseaba o salvar su dignad, escogió la segunda opción; su dignidad y el orgullo Malfoy pensaba más

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, entonces Draco tuvo que decidir; dejarse llevar por ese beso que tanto deseaba o salvar su dignad, escogió la segunda opción; su dignidad y el orgullo Malfoy pensaba más. Aparto a Harry rápidamente con un fuerte empujón mientras lo miraba con odio.

-Se que he sido un estupido y todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor perdóname - se disculpo Harry, Draco apretaba con fuerza su varita se vio como unas chispas salían de ella - ¿Pretendes matarme? Si el señor tenebroso no pudo hacerlo ¿Crees que tú podrás? – la humillación, el último recurso al que recurrió

-Estas jodido – se limitó a decir, levanto la varita un rayo rojo salió de ella, dio con un parte de la mesa y la partió en dos. Entonces Draco Malfoy después de haberle dirigido otra mirada de odio, se marcho del comedor.

Todas los ojos del gran comedor estaban posados en Harry, ahora si directamente. En ellos se podía ver una mezcla de miedo, curiosidad y asombro.

-Pueden regresar a su desayuno, aquí no hay nada que ver a menos que quieran problemas- dijo Harry con voz agresiva, inmediatamente todos regresaron a su desayuno. Reparó la mesa y se sentó a desayunar como si nada hubiera sucedido y sobre todo manteniendo la mente en blanco, era mejor no pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

Harry observaba el comedor, se iba vaciando de una manera rápida pero no muy notoria. Entonces algo le llamo la atención, Blaise Zabinni y Daphne Greengrass estaban tomados de la mano pero ¿Por qué? Hace apenas un año Blaise se le había echado encima y siguió con sus andadas hasta muy poco, ahí había algo raro, sería mejor preguntarle Nott.

-Nott, ven por favor – llamó a Nott que se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, el chico se apresuro a acercarse - ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Daphne y Blaise? Todos sabes que Blaise es totalmente gay, toda su vida lo ha sido

-Nuevas leyes, pensé que tú estabas trabajando en ellas por eso tú ausencia pero ahora veo que no – dijo Nott

-Se de nuevas leyes, yo hice muchas de estás pero estás últimas semanas estuve de vacaciones cosa que no es de tu incumbencia, debo de suponer que estás leyes fueron decretadas por el señor tenebroso durante mi ausencia, explícamelas – dijo Harry en tono autoritario. Nott se apresuro a sacar un folleto de mochila

-"… Jóvenes magos/brujas, sangre limpia mayores de 18 años deben estar comprometidos con mago/bruja también de sangre limpia, de lo contrarió el ministerio se verá obligado a asignarles una pareja para que sigan procreando la raza…" – leyó Nott – Como verás a ambos le conviene, Daphne lo hace por dinero, su familia ha decaído mucho en los últimos años, Blaise por cumplir la ley y que no le vaya a tocar una que si le exija, no tienen que casar de inmediato tienen un tiempo de 5 años, en fin están tomados de la mano por guardar las apariencias

-¿Y tú con quien vas a quedar? – pregunto Harry interesado, todo era mucho mejor que sus propios asuntos.

-Aun no lo se, debo escoger rápido si no se me irán las buenas, he de confesar que la chica Weasley es muy guapa y se ve que es una fierecilla en la cama pero dudo que me acepte así que también le he echado el ojo a la hermana de Daphne – dijo Nott

-Tienes razón en lo de Weasley, es muy buena en la cama – respondió Harry.

Sirius se encontraba en su despacho cuidando de Mariann Alice, cuando de pronto entró corriendo Tonks.

-¿Ya te enteraste lo que pasó en el gran comedor? – pregunto Tonks agitada

-¿A quien mató? – respondió Sirius, pensando en lo peor

-Nada de eso, afortunadamente. Draco le grito una sarta de cosas a Harry, luego le dio una bofetada, y Harry le respondió con un beso en los labios – dijo Tonks, Sirius se quedo cayado un momento analizando las cosas.

-Vaya pobre Draco, lo acaban de meter en un problema del que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo se vaya a zafar, lo peor del caso es que no fue el quien lo propicio, tú conoces a nuestra querida familia – fue lo único que dijo Sirius, después de esto volvió la cara hacía la bebe. Al igual que Harry el tampoco quería pensar.

Draco Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, golpeando y aventando cualquier cosa que se le topara en el camino, estaba furioso ¿Por qué a el? ¿Qué había para que le estuviera pasando esto? Su único delito había sido haberse enamorado Potter un engreído y haberle seguido la corriente.

Todo estaba perdido ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? El chisme les llegaría pronto, seguramente su familia lo desheredaría, lo echaría y lo borraría del árbol genealógico, pues había cometido una falta muy grande: involucrarse con un hombre en público pero, lo que le daba más coraje era que el ni siquiera había gozado la deshonra. Entonces después de estar un largo rato pensando le vino a la mente lo que sería su salvación: Pansy Parkinson.

Al principio cuando se dio a conocer la ley de matrimonio fue enormemente rechazada por toda la comunidad estudiantil de Hogwarts y todos los jóvenes solteros sangre limpia pero, poco después empezaron a aceptarla por miedo, no por miedo de que el ministerio les hiciera algo si no buscaban pareja si no por el miedo a la pareja que les fuera a tocar si no elegían.

-Esto es una verdadera mierda- se quejo Ron que estaba terminando de leer el folleto de la nueva ley.

-¿Por qué Ron? ¿Tienes miedo a que te toque Candy Prety? – pregunto burlándose Seamus. Candy era una chica de 5 años de Gryffindor que pesaba 110 kilos y estaba cubierta de acne – Dichoso de mí que soy mestizo.

- ¡Ja, ja! Que gracioso – contesto Ron molesto

-Bueno Ron si no quieres que te toque Candy será mejor que busques una pareja ya- dijo Ginny

-¿Y tú hermanita ya tienes un prospecto? Me di cuenta de que uno de slytherin creo que se llama Nott, no te quita el ojo – dijo Ron sarcástico

-Que gracioso Ron, ni loca terminaría con un slytherin, por cierto ahora que mencionas a Nott, ¿El era el que charlo con Potter el día del beso? – dijo Ginny

-Si era el – se apresuro a contestar Seamus – Por cierto eso estuvo asombroso, no se como llamarlo, se me hizo muy extraño, quien diría un día Potter casi teniendo sexo con las chicas en los pasillos y el otro besándose con Malfoy, supongo que se aburrió de las mujeres quien sabe.

-A mi no se me hizo sorprendente, siempre supe que era un marica, todo el tiempo pegado con Malfoy no era simple amistad supongo que Malfoy se enojo por que ahora se acostó con un criatura rara, que se yo – dijo Ron.

Pasaron los días y cada día Draco se sentía más angustiado al no saber de sus padres y que ellos no contestaran a sus cartas quizás ya lo habían desheredado y Harry se había marchado de Hogwarts, no soportaba ver a Sirius ni tampoco a Draco, el desprecio e indiferencia que ellos dos emanaban hacía el era insoportable. Se había alojado en un lujoso hotel del Londres mientras le terminaban de adaptar mágicamente una casa que había comprado en el centro de Londres, iba a trabajar todos los días al ministerio de magia pero siempre sin hablarle a nadie.

Habían pasado 5 días desde el famoso beso, que después de todo no había sido tan famoso puesto que el rumor se había tardado en correr, por miedo. Remus Lupin que acababa de ser desterrado de Hogwarts por no desempeñar ningún trabajo ahí llegó a la madriguera.

-¡Remus, que milagro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo? – pregunto la señora Weasley sorprendida y asustada a la vez

-Me echaron de Hogwarts, únicamente accedí por que quedan dos semanas de clases y para no causar problemas, Tonks y Alice estarán bien, Sirius las cuidan además están todos los otros profesores – contesto Remus con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, no que te echaran de Hogwarts si no que se encuentren bien – dijo la señora Weasley - ¿Qué ha pasado en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo están Ginny y Ron? En las cartas me dicen que bien pero no puedo estar cien por ciento segura, se que espían el correo.

-Tienes razón en preocuparte Molly, el correo no es seguro pero ellos están bien, noticias realmente no hay más bien chismes, pleitos de faldas o mejor dicho de pantalones – dijo Lupin

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Fred extrañado

-Veo que Harry ha parado la noticia, en fin Harry se beso con Draco en el gran comedor – dijo Lupin sencillamente, todos se quedaron impactados pero la que más le sorprendió la noticia fue a Fleur – Si en los labios, Draco lo golpeo casi le lanza una maldición, Harry se fue de Hogwarts tan rápido como llego.

-Eso, eso no puede _seg_ a _Haggy _le gustan las chicas, de eso estoy _seguga _– dijo Fleur

-Pues no parece, a mi lo único que me duele es Sirius el está mal, muy deprimido – dijo Lupin

-Yo siempre dije que ese chico no andaba en buen camino – dijo la señora Weasley

-Veo que a todos nos has dejado sin palabras – añadió George

-Por cierto ¿Cómo han reaccionado los chicos hacia la nueva ley de matrimonio? Los de aquí de la casa no se han visto muy bien – dijo Bill

-Es una verdadera mier… basura ¡Yo no me quiero casar ahora y mucho menos tener hijos! – se quejo Fred

-Chicos no se de que se quejan ustedes, si ya tenían novia no tienen por que andar desesperados además tienen 5 años para casarse – dijo Bill

-Pero las chicas ya quieren ahora – se quejo George

-En Hogwarts al principio fue rechazada pero terminaron por acatarla por el miedo a que les toque el feo- rió Lupin

-¿Qué hay de Ron y Ginny? – pregunto George

-Ron sigue disgustado y no le he visto nada, pero Ginny trae un chico de 7º detrás de ella es Theodoro Nott de slytherin buen muchacho – comento Remus.

-¿Theodoro Nott? ¿De Slytherin? ¿Cómo puedes decir que es buen muchacho seguramente esta aliado con Potter? – ahora fue Molly la que se quejo

-Si se encuentra aliado con Harry pero más que por gusto es por compromiso, su padre forma parte de los originales pero Theodoro no hace mucho caso a ello, de hecho detesta las artes oscuras, es estudioso y el más sano de esa generación de Slytherin – dijo Lupin

Fleur Delacour había quedado petrificada con la noticia de que Harry había besado a Draco. Realmente no le afectaba en nada de hecho le podía ayudar a que Harry no soltara la sopa pero simplemente le conflictuaba haberse acostado con un gay.

Yaxley odiaba a Lucius Malfoy, siempre lo había odia ¿Quién se creía? Todo el tiempo pavoneándose, presumiendo creyendo que el era el mejor y sobre todo manteniendo una imagen impecable, nada pasaba en su vida, su vida era perfecta. Por esa razón Yaxley no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al leer la carta de su hijo menor Dimitri.

_Hola papá: _

_Como te he prometido aquí te tengo informado de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts. Lamento no haberte escrito antes estaba en exámenes pero ya te doy la información: Hace un par de días llego Harry Potter a Hogwarts a la hora del almuerzo, como siempre su entrada fue estruendosa, le pregunto algo a Draco Malfoy, no escuche exactamente lo que le pregunto sabes que la mesa de Ravenclaw esta lejos, en fin Draco le grito mil insultos que era un estupido, egocéntrico, egoísta y mucho más por el estilo luego le dio una bofetada, y Potter le respondió con una beso en los labios, Malfoy respondió por un momento pero enseguida se quito, tras lanzar una maldición se esfumo. _

_Se que lo piensa, ese beso no fue por nada debió haber algo entre esos dos, pero como tú dices los Malfoy siempre guardan las apariencias, en fin Potter se fue enseguida y no ha vuelto a Hogwarts. _

_Te seguiré manteniendo informado. _

_Saludos Dimitri. _

"…Excelente, justamente hoy regresa Malfoy, y por lo que veo no sabe nada de lo contrario habría regresado antes…" pensó Yaxley.

Tomo sus cosas y antes de irse a trabajar pasaría a la Mansión Malfoy. Llego al lugar, toco a la puerta, un pequeño elfo la abrió y paso a Yaxley al salón, vio que había unas maletas en la entrada, no tendrían más de 5 minutos que habían llegado los Malfoy.

-Yaxley, que sorpresa ¿A que se debe tu repentina visita? – dijo Lucius como de costumbre arrastrando las palabras, y con una mueca de desagrado.

-Querido amigo vine por el motivo que me da pena tú ignorancia – dijo Yaxley fingiendo un tono amable, quería desesperarlo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Veo que no te has enterado de la noticia como pensaba, a menos de que la ayas sabido desde antes y no le tomes importancia – Trataba de esconder su sonrisa a toda costa

-¿Me puedes decir cual es la fabulosa noticia? – dijo Lucius desesperado, temía que el señor tenebroso hubiera dicho algo

-Que tu hijo es un marica, se beso con Potter en medio del comedor – soltó la sopa, Lucius se quedo petrificado al escuchar la frase no podía asimilarla.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Yaxley? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo Lucius esperando que todo aquello fuera una mentira. Entonces Narcisa interrumpió en la habitación

-Disculpen que los interrumpa – se disculpo Narcisa al entrar al salón – Pero Lucius necesitamos que hablar urgentemente – observo que Lucius no le ponía mucha atención – Es acerca de Draco.

-Tú mujer ya se entero del beso – dijo Yaxley sonriente

-¡Te quieres largar de una buena vez! – Grito Lucius, Yaxley se desapareció de inmediato - ¿Es verdad? – Narcisa asintió - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Había miles de cartas en la habitación, todas de Draco, tome la primera y ahí lo encontré pero dice que ya esta… - dijo Narcisa

-¡Como me pudieron hacer esto! Sobre todo Draco ¿Cómo lo pudo hacer? Por lo menos le hubiera hecho como Tarquinn escondiéndose – dijo Lucius, su voz sonaba melancólica y al mismo tiempo furiosa

-Dice que ya tiene pensada una solución al problema – intento calmarlo Narcisa

-¿Qué solución puede haber Narcisa? Seguramente debió haber salido en todos los diarios y revista, estamos acabados ¿Por qué no tuvimos otro hijo? – dijo Lucius, Narcisa se mantuvo callada – No se si ir a gritarle, reclamarle o mantener desde ahora una indiferencia que lo mate.

-Lucius creo que si Draco dice que tiene una solución al problema al menos deberíamos escucharlo – se atrevió a decir Narcisa – Pienso que la noticia no fue tan comentada como crees, solo estábamos en Francia muy cerca de aquí, habríamos sabido.

Las clases prácticamente habían terminado, únicamente los chicos esperaban las calificaciones y los de séptimo la graduación. Draco Malfoy se encontraba junto con Sirius en su despacho ayudándolo en los últimos detalles de la graduación, ya se había hecho a la idea de que sus padres tenían una indiferencia enorme hacía el, a la única persona en la que podía confiar y sentirse bien ahora era Sirius, además por un lado se sentía muy identificado con el, no solo por que fue desterrado de la familia si no por que también Harry le había hecho mucho daño.

-Verdaderamente los jodieron con esa nueva ley de matrimonio – comento Sirius mientras veía los nombres de los chicos de 7º ya comprometidos para anunciarlos en la graduación

-¿Nos jodieron? Creo que esa ley también te implica a ti querido tío, eres soltero, aun joven y sangre limpia – dijo Draco

-¿Yo? Por favor Draco, nunca he sido un hombre con ataduras ¿Qué me pueden hacer? Mandarme a Azkaban – dijo Sirius – Volveré a salir

-No creo que Azkaban sea la solución para ti, pensaba que te podrían lanzar un imperius y obligarte a estar con Candy Prety – dijo Draco, burlándose – Que asco

-Por dios ¿No pueden dejar en paz a Candy? Esta en boca de todos, no es una chica bonita para que mentir pero ella es muy inteligente además de agradable – defendió Sirius a Candy

-Será todo menos atractiva – se burlo Draco, mientras estaba viendo la carpeta del programa de graduación entonces encontró una parte donde se elogiaba a Potter - ¿Vas a incluir esto en el programa?

-Se que nos ha hecho daño y ni siquiera a tenido la valentía de dar la cara, pero no por eso hay que dejar de reconocer los triunfos que tuvo en sus años de Hogwarts, además nuestros queridos directivos lo piden – dijo Sirius

-Vaya seguramente el homenaje será muy bien aceptado después de que mato al director y a todos los sangre sucia – dijo Draco sarcástico – No me exento de que yo también estuve involucrado pero no hice tantas barbaridades ¿Crees que venga a la graduación? – dijo Draco, entonces un búho negro entro por la ventana, traía una carta en la mano, la leyó enseguida – Parece que aun no estoy excomulgado totalmente

-¿A si? ¿Qué es lo que te dicen? – pregunto Sirius.

-Escrita por mi madre, mayormente dictada por mi padre: tengo una hora para presentarme en la casa y explicar como puedo salvar la reputación de la familia, de lo contrario seré excomulgado totalmente igual si mi idea no es buena, pero estoy seguro de que sirve – contesto Draco.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Es peligros Draco, ten en cuenta que esa decisión puede fregarte toda la vida, perdona que te lo diga – dijo Sirius.

-Fui educado como un joven de familias sangre limpia, siempre siguiendo el protocolo, de acuerdo con el todo el tiempo, toda mi vida me esforzado por ser un ejemplo a seguir, el chico perfecto y ahora por un error que no fue mío se me arruino todo, si ya he peleado toda la vida no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, normalmente los sentimientos son ajenos a mi y ahora será como siempre – dijo Draco y con estás palabras se despidió

Ginny Weasley caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, indiferente, solo pensaba en cuanto deseaba salir de Hogwarts por primera vez se quería ir a casa, ahora que estaba sin muchos amigos se sentía realmente aburrida. Entonces delante de ella apareció un chico alto, cabello castaño y corto, ojos azules, muy aliñado.

-Ginevra Weasley – dijo aquella dulce voz, Ginny volteo nadie le llamaba por su nombre completo, observo de arriba abajo al chico, pudo notar que su capa tenía forro verde

-Nadie me dice Ginevra, Ginny –respondió la pelirroja, al principio con una voz cordial pero rápidamente la cambio de tono - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ginevra es lindo – dijo el chico sin hacer caso al tono agresivo – Soy Theodoro Nott, únicamente te quería dar está rosa carmín, creo que te combina – dijo Nott

-Lo siento, pero yo no quiero nada con un mortífago – dijo Ginny agresivamente.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada conmigo, ni que me aceptes únicamente deseo que aceptes está rosa, no pido – dijo Nott.

Ginny se quedo pensativa, era un chico guapo, amable, romántico, el único problema es que era un mortífago y que ella no se deseaba enamorar, decidió tomar la rosa para quitárselo de encima.

-Gracias por aceptarla – dijo Nott sonriente y se marcho. Ginny la sostuvo, la observo en verdad era muy bonita, y luego se dio cuenta que dentro de ella veía un anillo, de plata con un pequeño rubí.

El día de la graduación había llegado, y el gran comedor estaba vestido de gala. La noche estrellada, había mesas de 10 personas, padres y alumnos vestidos de gala esperando a que la ceremonia comenzara y después la cena. Sirius se coloco en donde normalmente la mesa de maestros y empezó la ceremonia.

-"…Los años pasaron, y los que antes eran unos niños inexperto ahora son todos unos magos, nos alegra ver su transformación y saber que continuaran superándose…" – dijo Sirius, siguió dirigiendo la ceremonia, mencionando momentos de la generación pasando fotografías entonces llego el momento de hacerle honor a Harry – "…Ahora para ya casi concluir la ceremonia hay que citar a uno de los alumnos más exitosos que ha tenido Hogwarts: Harry Potter. A la corta edad de 12 años gano la medalla de servicios al colegio por haber acabado con un basilisco, a los 14 gano el torneo de los 3 magos, también represento al país en varios concursos internacionales…"

Cuando Sirius se encontraba en la mitad del homenaje a Potter, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entro Harry Potter que se encontraba rodeado de 5 hombres. Las últimas semanas se había vuelto un paranoico, pensaba que muchas personas lo querían matar a pesar de que el era mucho mejor que todos esos guaruras (mortífagos) se sentía más seguro con ellos. Todos los presentes lo voltearon a verlo con miedo, sin embargo Harry no hizo caso, simplemente se sentó en una mesa a escuchar.

-Para concluir la ceremonia y dar paso a la celebración vamos a citar a las parejas de esté curso que se encuentran felizmente comprometidas, les deseamos mucha suerte en su futuro matrimonio: Padma Patil & Zacharias Smith, Aleida Pucks & Giovanni de Goya, Daphne Greengrass & Blaise Zabinni, Pansy Parkinson & Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar está última pareja Harry se quedo como la cera, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Draco se iba a casar? Eso no podía ser, volteo a ver unas dos mesas más adelante, ahí estaban los Malfoy y Los Parkinson, Draco estaba sentado junto a Pansy.

-¡No! – grito furioso Harry, todas las miradas volvieron hacía el.

Sirius volteo a verlo, pobre Draco, no permitiría que le siguiera arruinando la vida. Corrió hacía la mesa de Harry antes de que este hiciera alguna tontería. Los guardaespaldas se pusieron en guardia para detenerlo pero Harry les indico que se quitaran. Entonces Sirius furioso lo tomo del cuello y lo saco del gran comedor.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué no puedes de dejarle de joder la vida a todo el mundo? – le grito Sirius cuando estaban afuera, Harry estaba un tanto asustado.

-Lo amo, no puedo permitir que se case – contesto Harry.

-Si realmente lo amaras para empezar no lo hubieras engañado con Fleur, en segundo lugar no le hubieras arruinado la reputación – dijo Sirius.

-Solamente era una prueba de amor, no me importa que piensen los demás – dijo Harry

-Bendita prueba, sabes como es su familia, lo hubieras manejado de otra forma – dijo Sirius

-Siento haberte defraudado con ser un mortífagos, asesino como lo quieras llamar, pero no tenía otra opción – dijo Harry cambiando de tema. De pronto apreció Tonks corriendo.

-Me voy a salir Sirius, ya va a nacer el hijo de Fleur al parecer tuvo complicaciones y ya entro al hospital, no puedo dejar a Bill solo es mi mejor amigo – dijo Tonks rápidamente sin ver que Harry estaba ahí.

-¿Ya va a nacer mi hijo? – Pregunto Harry rápido, Tonks se arrepintió de sus palabras – Me tengo que ir, debo ir por mis guardaespaldas y me marcho, nadie me va a impedir verlo.

-Tú no vas a entrar al comedor – dijo Sirius

-Entonces llama a mis guardaespaldas y me voy – dijo Harry.

En unos segundos, los 5 tipos estaban ahí y Harry se marcho a San Mugo

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, hasta la próxima!! **

**Reviews **


	47. El juego de Voldemort

Los ojos de Sirius se encontraban inundados en lágrimas como en la vez que Harry regreso a Hogwarts

**El juego de Voldemort**

Los ojos de Sirius se encontraban inundados en lágrimas como en la vez que Harry regreso a Hogwarts. No sabía si lloraba por tristeza, dolor o coraje sin embargo, la fiesta debía continuar. Se limpio los ojos y entro al gran salón para dar fin a la ceremonia e inicio al baile.

Pansy Parkinson observaba con curiosidad los rostros de sus futuros suegros, trataba de adivinar por que había tanta preocupación en ellos.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Ha decir verdad, no entiendo – su tono de voz era igual al de una niña de 6 años – Llego Harry a la ceremonia, todo se puso tenso luego, cuando hablo usted puso una cara de miedo. Entiendo que Harry es temido por la gran mayoría del mundo mágico pero, nosotros no le debemos tener miedo es de nuestro bando ¿no?

Todos en la mesa se comunicaban por medio de miradas. Lucius Malfoy y su esposa se veían nerviosamente, tenían miedo que el compromiso se fuera a romper. Los Parkinson tenían disgusto en su mirada pero, el más enojado era Jasper el hermano mayor de Pansy, que veía a Draco con una mirada asesina al igual que su padre.

-Pansy ¿No deseas bailar un poco? – Draco odiaba bailar pero, aquella situación tenía que ser rota de algún modo además necesitaba hablar con Sirius y en la pista de baile Pansy encontraría a alguien con quien presumir su anillo de compromiso.

-¡Bailar! Claro, me encantaría – Estaba emocionada por que su prometido la había invitado a bailar. La futura pareja se dirigió a la pista

Lejos de la mesa de Los Malfoy se encontraba la mesa de Los Weasley se encontraban Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny además de Seamus y sus dos padres. Desde el otro extremo del salón caminaba un chico slytherin para la mesa de los Weasley. Ron rápidamente lo reconoció y le dirigió una mirada de odio pero, a Nott no le importo.

-Buenas noches – formalizo para todos – Hola Ginevra ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te gustaría bailar con migo? – Ginny se sonrojo un poco, llevaba puesto el anillo que le había regalado. Era un chico guapo, cortes, adinerado, no era malo con ella ¿Qué más quería? Volteo a ver a su familia antes de responder, sus rostros no eran de aprobación pero, no le importo.

-Claro, te concederé el honor – respondió la pelirroja, haciéndose del rogar. Nott sonrió, la tomo de la mano con la más fina educación y se encaminaron a la pista de baile.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Nott, con el podría entretener a Pansy mientras hablaba con Sirius. Se fue acercando lentamente a la pareja hasta que logro chocar con ellos.

-Nott, no te vi – dijo Draco en sinónimo de disculpa, Nott le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-La verdad fue mi culpa, no soy muy buena bailarina – mintió Pansy, en realidad bailar era lo único que sabía hacer bien pero, una regla de oro era "Hacer quedar bien a tu esposo"

-No hay cuidado Pansy – solo quería deshacerse de ese par, por que además que no los dejaban bailar, sabía que hacían sentir incomoda a Ginevra.

-Oye ¿Ella es tu prometida? No escuche que los anunciaran en… -comento Pansy al ver el anillo de Ginny, y en ese momento Draco se escapo para poder hablar con Sirius.

Sirius se encontraba en una mesa lejana junto con otros pocos profesores. No podía abandonar el salón por que el era el encargado de la fiesta así que estaba ahí, con Mariann en los brazos pensando en que debía tener una vida propia y dejar de vivir de la felicidad y la tristeza de los demás.

-Sirius – dijo, pero el animago no respondió estaba demasiado adentro de sus pensamientos – Sirius ¿Podemos hablar? – entonces volteo

-Lo siento estaba en la Luna – se disculpo –Claro que podemos hablar – se levanto de la silla y camino con Draco a un lugar un poco apartado para poder tener una charla en privado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó con Harry? ¿Por qué se fue? – se apresuro a preguntar Draco sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Mira, has tomado tu decisión de estar con Pansy, creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de el y de todo lo que haga, no te lo digo por mal

-No es que me importe el, más bien me importo yo y precisamente por la decisión que tome acerca de Pansy. Sabes que el puede hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir lo que quiere, y lo que quiere ahora es a mi, así que no me conviene – Sirius observo a su sobrino, sabía que aun quería a Harry y decirle a donde había ido sería un golpe muy duro pero, quizás fuera lo mejor.

-Se que será difícil para ti escuchar esto pero, es la verdad. Harry va a tener un hijo, si un hijo, con Fleur Delacour y ahora mismo le acaban de avisar que va a nacer – Esperaba ver una expresión de tristeza o enojo en la cara de Draco sin embargo, su expresión no cambio.

-Ya lo sabía, desde diciembre lo se por eso termine con el, pero el no sabe que yo lo se. En fin sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me alegra que vaya a nacer el bastardo, así estará ocupado con el y se olvidara de mi – El sorprendido fue Sirius – Será mejor que me vaya, Pansy debe estar buscándome.

Lord Voldemort estaba aburrido de la vida. El necesitaba algo más que lo satisficiera, ya tenía todo lo que había soñado ¿Cuál sería su diversión ahora? Bueno una de sus obsesiones siempre había sido Potter, no lo iba a matar, no eso sería aburrido. Estaba enterado de los pormenores de la vida del muchacho. Tuvo una relación sentimental con Draco Malfoy, relación que quiere volver a encender y va ha tener un hijo con un veela. La nueva obsesión del Lord era hacer sufrir a Potter, hasta que llegara a la locura.

Harry acababa de llegar a San Mungo, subía como corriendo todos los pisos para llegar al de maternidad. La sala de espera se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de un señor rubio de mediana edad, Bill Weasley y su leal amiga Tonks.

-¿Cómo está? – fue lo que pregunto, Bill lo observo con algo desden le había avisado a Tonks para que informara a su familia, no a Potter.

-No del todo bien, es muy extraño que las veelas tengan un hijo varón, por ese motivo el niño nacerá antes de tiempo, el parto durara un largo rato, será complicado – dijo Bill de mala gana y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Volteo a ver a Tonks un poco molesto.

-Lo siento por la emoción me vine rápido, pero te aseguro que Sirius le dirá a tu familia – se disculpo Tonks.

Pasó alrededor de una hora o un poco más. Nadie hablaba, Molly y Arthur habían llegado para presenciar el nacimiento de su primer nieto pero, al parecer no había ningún avance. Habían sedado a Fleur para que pudiera soportar los horribles dolores mientras el niño estaba listo para nacer. Dieron las cuatro de la mañana y fue entonces cuando pasó algo interesante en la sala. Entró la persona que menos se imaginaron que entraría. Bellatrix Lestrange. El pobre hombre rubio casi se desmaya, los Weasley se pusieron en guardia y Harry se puso pálido como la cera. Sabía por que estaba ahí.

-Tanto tiempo que no te veía querido hijo – dijo en su dulce e hipócrita voz que utilizaba para regañar – Necesito hablar contigo.

-No puedo ahora, va a nacer Julien no me quiero perder su nacimiento – contesto Potter con voz firme.

-Soy sanadora, Fleur es una veela y el niño lo más pronto que nacerá es a las 7 de la noche así que acompáñame – Bella miro de manera intimidante a su hijo adoptivo causando que los Weasley se sintieran definitivamente molestos y que Potter saliera a regañadientes.

-¿Dónde quedaron los chicos? – pregunto Bill, simulando que nada había pasado esa era su especialidad.

-Bueno cariño es un poco tarde, los gemelos querían venir pero tienen que abrir temprano mañana, los mande a dormir un poco, Percy y Charlie pues sabes que no están en el país. En cuanto a Ron se quedo cuidando a Ginny – dijo Molly tras dar un largo suspiro.

-¿Cuidando a Ginny? ¿Le pasó algo malo? – El señor Weasley se mantenía callado pero, haciendo unas muecas de desagrado.

-Se podría decir que si. No la logramos sacar de la fiesta de graduación de tú hermano debido a que se encontró un "compañerito de baile" que no quiso abandonar – dijo el señor Weasley con ironía, era obvio que al ser la única hija mujer se encelara de esa manera y más por que el compañero de baile no era un chico "apropiado"

-Bueno papá eso grave, en algún momento Ginny tenía que encontrar a alguien – comento Bill pero, los rostros de sus padres le indicaban que aquel compañero no era la persona idónea – No puede ser tan malo ¿O acaso es Draco Malfoy? – bromeo

-Estuviste cerca, es Theodore Nott – dijo la señora Weasley, al mismo tiempo todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

Bellatrix estaba furiosa, se hacía notar por la manera en que arrastro a Harry hasta su coche y se encerraron ambos en el.

-¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? ¡¿Yo que te hice?! – replico Harry enojado.

-Más bien que no me hiciste ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no habías aparecido? ¿Por qué has hecho tantas tonterías? Sabes la gravedad que tiene todo esto – Harry se le quedo observando a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente sus respuestas.

-Fue Lucius ¿verdad? El te dijo que vinieras a hablar con migo, a golpearme, matarme o no se que te haya dicho. En fin lo que hice en el gran comedor fue solo por que quiero a Draco y ahora no se que voy a hacer pero no puedo permitir que se case con esa perra – contesto con arrogancia. Bella dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar

-Escucha; esto no tiene que ver solamente con Lucius y Draco aunque hiciste pedazos a los dos eso te lo aseguro pero, el punto es que tú pusiste las reglas del juego y ahora las estas rompiendo, dime ¿Has visto al señor tenebroso? – El humor de Bella había cambiado totalmente, de estar en un estado furioso a uno compasivo. Harry negó con la cabeza la última pregunta – Esta furioso

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Tú lo has visto? – pregunto Harry asustado. Temía que Voldemort hubiera descubierto la destrucción de sus horrocruxes, no por el peligro que tuviera el mago oscuro pues el en un dos por tres lo podía acabar más bien temía a las consecuencias que trajera la destrucción de este. Sabía que gran parte de los mortífagos y allegados lo verían como un traidor, la orden no sería igual como fue para el una vez por lo tanto, ya no soportaría vivir en ese mundo pero, tampoco podía vivir en el otro que abandono hace 7 años.

-No me ha dicho nada en especial únicamente lo que todo el mundo sabe y supongo que por eso es su furia. Si se supone que tú pusiste las reglas del juego debes ser el que menos las rompa – contesto Bella,

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Harry sin entender una palabra.

-Tú propusiste que sangre limpia se debían casar con sangre limpia para que siguieran creando hijos de raza pura y que todas las familias de esta denominación llevaran un rol, una vida respetable como era antes. Ahora tú llegas al gran comedor y le plantas un beso en la boca a Draco destruyendo tú prestigio y el de los Malfoy – explico lentamente como si se lo dijera a un niño de cuatro años – Que nadie lo comente es otra cosa pero, todos lo saben.

-Yo amo a Draco ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Además si soy el jefe aquí puedo hacer lo que me plazca – respondió Harry recuperando su tono de arrogancia al notar que no se trataba de los horrocruxes.

-No, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca porque eres el representante no el jefe. El señor tenebroso siempre pone el ejemplo de lo que manda y si quieres ser "el jefe" debes seguir su política – otra vez su actitud había vuelto a ser firme – Yo amo a Lucius, no puedo estar públicamente con el ¿entiendes?

-O sea que quieres que lleve una doble vida, una doble moral, que sea un hipócrita. Esa no es mi forma de ser – respondió Potter.

-Es una opción pero te estoy diciendo que hagas nada. Y cuando me refiero a nada es nada, espera a que el señor tenebroso te de instrucciones pues estoy segura que lo va a hacer y por favor no frecuentes a los Malfoy. Lucius está desecho por ti y mi hermana por su hijo – dijo Bella, abrazó cariñosamente a Harry y salió del auto.

Harry regreso a la sala de maternidad. Cuando entró no hizo a las acusantes miradas de los Weasley, sino que tomo el lugar donde estaba y se sumergió en sus pensamientos tratando de imaginar que le pediría Voldemort.

Debido a que el ciclo escolar había terminado. A la mañana siguiente Tonks se dirigió a Hogwarts para recoger a su hija y largarse de ahí.

-Buenos días – dijo Tonks entrando a la habitación de Sirius. El último Black ya estaba despierto y con Mariann en brazos mientras le daba su biberón. - ¿Cómo se portó?

-Está niña es un ángel – dijo Sirius sonriendo – No dio la menor lata

-Es por que la traes todo el tiempo contigo, ya se acostumbro a ti – respondió Tonks – Creo que te reconoce mejor a ti que a su propio padre – rió

-Sabes Tonks, tengo la necesidad de tener mi propia vida de no vivir de la de los demás, ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo – dijo Sirius en tono melancólico, Tonks lo observo de la misma manera – No es que no quiera a Mariann o a Harry de hecho los adoro es solo que…

-Te comprendo Sirius, a todos en algún momento nos sucede esto, ten por seguro que Remus y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas y recuerda que nunca es demasiado tarde – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro el animago como forma de agradecimiento, tras esto se hizo un largo silencio pero no un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario – Por cierto ¿Qué pasó ayer en la fiesta?

-Nada relevante, después de que se marcharan Harry y tu, Draco habló conmigo quería saber acerca de Harry aun lo quiere pero dudo bastante que esa relación tenga futuro, no tanto por que se vaya a casar con Pansy sino por todas las que le ha hecho Harry, si estuviera en esa situación yo no podría perdonarlo – Tonks se mostró poco interesada ante esa relación – Y Ginny se levantó a bailar toda la noche con Nott creo que ellos si tienen futuro, Ron estaba como una fiera ante el chico pero después de conocer a la hermana de no se quien se tranquilizo.

-Si escuche lo de Ginny, Los Weasley estaban locos pero de furia – se rió Tonks

-Por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado con Fleur? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? Eso es más importante que las relaciones de adolescentes – pregunto Sirius preocupado.

-Fleur no ha tenido a avances, ahora si me compadezco de ella sabes que los partos de las veelas de por si son dolorosos y más cuando es varón pero eso no es lo relevante de la noche – comento Tonks, Sirius se quedo atento escuchando – Estaba Harry con su actitud habitual de arrogancia cuando de pronto llega Bellatrix, primero se resistió a ir con ella, al final fue pero cuando regresó, tenía una cara de incertidumbre y un tanto de miedo. Quien sabe que le haya dicho pero lo dejo pensativo toda la noche.

-Extraño, dudo que Bellatrix lo haya amenazado tratando de defender a Draco o algo parecido, para ella Harry es como un hijo y eso me consta. Si lo hubiera regañado respecto a la situación del beso, Harry estaría enojado y no asustado como tú dices, es probable que… - dijo Sirius.

-Le haya ido a advertir alguna acción de Voldemort – completo Tonks preocupada – Pero yo tenía entendido que la mano derecha de Voldemort era Harry y no Bellatrix además conozco a Bellatrix y ella jamás traicionaría a su señor

-Voldemort en cualquier momento puede cambiar de mano – dijo Sirius – Tú no lo recuerdas apenas eras un bebe pero, Bellatrix tuvo una hija Elisa ella era su única debilidad. Frank Longbotton tuvo la idea de usarla de carnada para atrapar a sus padres, no fue algo planeado simplemente fue algo espontáneo iba la niña por la calle caminando con su nana y pues de repente se le ocurrió a Frank, nunca pensamos en hacerle daño a Elisa. La tuvimos dos días era pequeña pero brillante, su personalidad muy similar a la de Harry. En esos dos días ocurrieron múltiples asesinatos, sabíamos porque pero ya no podíamos soltarla así nada mas. Cuando Bellatrix nos encontró estaba destrozada supimos que había desobedecido bastantes mandatos del señor tenebroso. Todo se volvió una batalla alguien la mato por accidente claro, una maldición perdida. Fue ahí cuando Frank y Alice fueron torturados hasta la locura y donde murió Sophie y Morgana. Creo que Bellatrix identifica a Harry como su hija muerta y si Voldemort va ha hacer algo protegerá a Harry.

-No sabía esto – murmuro Tonks sorprendida por el relato que le acababa de contar Sirius – De igual manera debemos estar al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que haga Harry o el mismo Voldemort, quizás todo vuelva a ser normal como antes, si ahora logramos vencer.

-No quiero ser pesimista Tonks pero, hay que aceptarlo nada será como antes, no podemos revivir a los muertos. La única solución para que los hijos de muggles vuelvan a entrar al mundo mágico es la muerte de Voldemort o Harry, yo no permitiría que muera Harry es como mi hijo – dijo Sirius

No había avances en el parto de Fleur. Harry estaba más que nervioso por que; su hijo iba a nacer, no sabía que carajo le iba a decir Voldemort y no resistía las ganas de ver a Draco, todas estás razones eran suficientes para infartarse. Fue a la cafetería, necesitaba comer algo tenía una gastritis horrible, observo el reloj de la pared marcaba las 10:00, siendo sábado y habiendo terminado Hogwarts, Draco debería estar dormido aunque quien sabe ahora con su nueva prometida. No podía cumplir la advertencia de Bella, tenía que ir a verlo. Se bebió de un trago su zumo de calabaza y desapareció, no sería necesario llevar a sus guaruras puesto que tardaría muy poco.

Tenía todas las claves de acceso de la mansión Malfoy, así que apareció en el balcón de Draco, volteo hacía abajo, Narcisa estaba desayunando en el jardín con otras señoras de sociedad pero nadie se dio cuenta de su aparición, se apresuro a entrar en la habitación, curiosamente ya no se encontraba en la cama pero aun estaba destendida como si se acabara de levantar "…quizás está desayunando…" pensó pero entonces escucho ruido proveniente del baño.

-Madre ¿Eres tú? Ya se que me estás esperando para irnos con los Parkinson pero ¡La cita es a la 12:30! Ya me levante, me estoy duchando – se escucho la voz del rubio irritada desde el baño. Tras no escuchar una respuesta de su madre, Draco se preocupo, los elfos nunca entraban en su habitación si el estaba adentro así que decidió salir para ver quien era - ¡Que carajo haces tu aquí! – grito Draco enojado al ver a Potter en su habitación

-Necesitaba verte, necesitaba saber como estabas – La voz de Potter sonaba desesperada

-¿Cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de entrar en mi casa? ¿Cómo me puedes preguntar como estoy? Por favor ¿Cómo puedo estar? – Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente – No te cansas de joderle la vida a todo el mundo verdad, arruinaste mi reputación y la de mi familia.

-Si te di aquel beso fue para demostrarte que te amo y que no me importa que digan los demás, se que tu también sientes algo por mi y no puedes negarlo – Draco sentía las inmensas ganas de golpearlo por su culpa estaba condenado a vivir con Pansy por el resto de sus días.

-Si, siento algo por ti… odio – dijo firmemente – Y si sentía algo de amor se termino, sabes que en esta vida uno tiene escrito su destino desde que nace pudimos ser amantes pero tú lo arruinaste todo.

-¡Por favor! No empieces con la misma ideología que Bella, una doble vida ¿Eso era a lo que más aspiraba nuestra relación? Te vas a casar con Parkinson y vas a ser infeliz porque no la amas, no puedes vivir con una persona que no quieres y menos que no soportas – la actitud de Harry cambio de pasivo, humilde, arrepentido a activo, enojado y orgulloso

-Eso era a lo que más aspiraba, tú mismo lo has dicho en pasado, por tus errores lo arruinaste todo. Y si me voy a casar con Pansy además de ser la única manera de salvar mi reputación es mi destino como ya te lo dije, y no sufriré porque me han educado para esta vida – Draco continúo con su actitud firme.

-Entonces te deseo la peor de las suertes, que no puedas besarla en la boca y mucho menos hacer el amor con ella, yo se que aun me sigues amando – dijo Harry enojado, tras este dramático discurso desapareció.

-Maldito bipolar – dijo Draco enojado. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho Potter era verdad pero el era un Malfoy y ningún Malfoy se deja manipular por otro persona, su orgullo era muy fuerte para regresar con Potter además que no deseaba perder su apellido.

Dieron las 10 de la noche en el hospital San Mungo, Fleur ya llevaba casi 24hrs. De trabajo de parto, el niño ya estaba por nacer sin embargo, la pobre chica había sufrido mucho inclusive con todas las medicinas que le habían proporcionado. Por un momento pudieron entrar a verla pero, Fleur les pidió que se salieran pues la ponían más nerviosa.

-Ya nació Julien Weasley ¿Quién es el papá? – a las 2:25 de la madrugada el sanador dio la feliz noticia, Bill y Harry se pararon al mismo tiempo. Bill miro asesinamente a Harry pero al moreno no le importo.

-Yo soy el padre ¿Cómo están Fleur y el niño? – pregunto Bill con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. Harry se moría de ganas por decir que el era el padre, pero le había prometido a Fleur no decir nada.

-El niño esta bien, muy saludable 53cm y 3kg, en cuanto a la señora se puede decir que esta bien pero, muy agotada necesitara al menos una semana en reposo, puede pasar a verlos – dijo el sanador

Bill entró a pasó rápido para la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa. Harry fue detrás, sabía que el sanador no le impediría el paso. Potter aun tenía la esperanza de que el niño tuviera el cabello negro y Fleur soltara la verdad sin otra alternativa.

Fleur se encontraba reposando en la cama, se veía exhausta pero feliz. En sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto, del que solo sobresalían mechones de cabello rubio platino. Bill se acerco corriendo a ver a su "hijo" Harry un tanto desilusionado creyó que era mejor esperar un poco.

-¡Es hermoso! – Dijo Bill alucinado, miraba embobado al niño – No tengo palabras

Harry se acerco, se coloco en la cabecera de la cama para tener mejor vista. No es por que fuera su hijo pero era un niño hermoso, cabello lacio rubio platinado y alborotado, facciones finas y lo que más le agrado a Harry fue que Julien tuviera unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda que volteaban a ver en todas direcciones.

-Señor Weasley ¿Podría pasar a la recepción a firmar un par de papeles? – le indico un sanador a Bill.

-Si, claro – respondió cortésmente como de costumbre y salió de la habitación.

-Es más que hermoso, no logró explicar lo que siento – dijo Harry hablando por primera vez. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició suavemente el rostro de Julien, tenía algo de miedo hacerlo. Fleur tardo en hablar.

-Como no iba a _seg _bello, si es mi hijo – respondió la veela, siempre sin perder ese sentido del humor. Harry tomo la pequeña mano de su hijo, este respondió rápidamente apretando un dedo de su padre – _Haggy _necesito _pedigte _algo…

-No voy a decir nada Fleur te lo prometí y si es por la cuenta o alguna otra cosa, sabes que yo lo pago y eso sería un honor para mi. Yo haría cualquier cosa por Julien – No sabía como o por que pero, desde que vio a su hijo supo que sería capaz de dar hasta la vida por el.

-No es nada de eso, lo que _quiego pedigte _es que te alejes de mi y de Julien – dijo Fleur, Harry se quedo perplejo al escuchar la petición.

-Puedo hacer cualquier cosa por Julien, Fleur menos alejarme de el ¿Por qué me pides esto? Sabes que no diré nada, en cuanto a tu vida con Bill te juro que no me importa, simplemente quiero cumplir mi función de padrino – dijo Harry desesperado.

-Te lo pido _pog _que tu me _impogtas, Haggy _te _quiego_, te deseo _pego _amo a Bill, se que es difícil _explicag_. Tu me entiendes, me escuchas y eres excelente amante, Bill no _pego _hay algo que me hace _amaglo _e imposible _sepagagme _de el – dijo Fleur confundida – _Egues _un _peligrog paga _mi

-Es difícil de comprender tus sentimientos Fleur, tú no eres un peligro para mí así que no hay que temer que vas a caer por que yo te voy a detener – contesto Harry

_-Pog favog _– suplico la rubia

-Lo siento no puedo… – dijo Harry

-Señor Potter sino le importa la señora debe descansar, fue muy agotador su parto además debemos llevar al niño a los cuneros – dijo el sanador temeroso de que Harry fuera a hacer algo.

-Está bien la dejaré descansar pero ¿Todo está en orden? – pregunto Harry autoritario.

-Si claro nada fuera de lo normal dentro de su condición. Los partos de veelas son muy complicados, usted misma los sintió señora y aun más complicados cuando es varón, así que… - dijo el sanador.

-¿Cuántos días estagué aquí? Yo ya me siento bien – rezongó Fleur.

-Al menos unos 3 días señora, es por su seguridad y la del niño –

Harry se retiro a su casa necesitaba descansar un poco claro después de estar observando a Julien alredor de una hora y media en los cuneros. En cuanto hubo amanecido Harry se disparo hacía las tiendas de bebes y compró un montón de cosas, casi todo lo que veía lo compraba y lo fue mandado a San Mungo conforme lo iba comprando, el iría en un rato más.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! – dijo Bill quejándose al ver que llegaba otro enorme oso te felpa con el nombre de Julien – No quiero imaginarme cuando llegue.

-Tranquilo Bill, no te pongas tan histérico, un par de regalos no le hacen mal a nadie – dijo Tonks tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, había llegado hace poco junto con Remus, Sirius y su hija Mariann, aun no conocían a Julien.

-Exacto un par de regalos no hacen mal a nadie pero, esto es más que un par. Desde las 8 de la mañana están llegando peluches, cobijas, ropa, juguetes, globos, postales sin parar a nombre de Harry Potter ¡Son las 12 del día estoy hartó! Se tomo demasiado serio su papel de padrino – dijo Bill molesto.

-Perdónalo tiene necesidad de afecto – dijo Tonks, estaba nerviosa sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir que Julien era hijo de Harry, ella no era buena para mentir y menos a sus amigos ¡Por que no llegaba su maldito esposo y su tío amigo!

-Demasiada, supongo que desde que lo dejo Malfoy se siente peor – comento Bill, en ese momento Sirius y Remus quien cargaba a Mariann aparecieron en el vestíbulo.

-Nos retardamos un poco por que Mariann tuvo que hacer sus necesidades, luego Sirius perdió el obsequio de Julien después… - se excuso Remus.

-Ya entendimos amor, no te preocupes – contesto Tonks un poco agresiva mientras le quitaba a la niña de los brazos - ¿Por qué no vamos a los cunero a conocer a Julien?

-Señor Weasley acaban de llegar unos paquetes para su hijo, son del… - dijo la recepcionista a Bill

-Señor Potter, enseguida voy – dijo Bill molesto – Adelántense me tardare un poco.

El pequeño grupo se adelanto al piso de maternidad donde estaban los cuneros haciendo caso de Bill. Llegaron al lugar, no había muchos bebes además que cada uno tenía su nombre en la cuna, buscaron el nombre de Julien Weasley Delacour, y cuando los dos hombres vieron al niño se quedaron perplejos.

-Pobre de Bill, creo que ya fue suficiente de regalos… - comentaba Tonks cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros le hacía caso.

-Es idéntico pero en versión veela – dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo que no tiene nada Weasley pero, no es idéntico – dijo Tonks que observo al niño, trataba de omitir el nombre de Harry por si Bill estaba cerca.

-Lo que pasa es que tu no conociste a Harry de bebe – dijo Remus

-Es como una especie de maldición de los Potter, Harry es idéntico a James, James es idéntico a su padre y así, la única diferencia entre Harry y Julien es que… - dijo Sirius.

-Les agradecería que omitirían las palabras Harry y Potter, Bill ya esta demasiado afectado, no quiero imaginarme si nos escucha – Tonks observo al niño, era más bonito que Harry mucho más – además Julien es mucho más bonito.

-Eso es lo que te trataba de explicar Sirius, por las venas de Julien corre sangre de veela, la sangre de veela da una belleza inexplicable, cierto fulgor aunque seas idéntica a una persona con sangre de veela pero tú no la tienes, esa persona será mucho más hermosa que tu – explico Remus a su esposa – Fíjate en la boca, el tipo de cabello, la forma de la cara, los ojos, la manera en que mira…

-Es idéntico a Harry – dijo Sirius.

-¿Quién es idéntico a Harry? ¿Ya vieron a Julien? No es por que sea su padre pero es hermoso, igual a Fleur – dijo Bill, Sirius casi se suelta a reír de los nervios.

-No dije idéntico, dije que no logro encontrar a Harry, si es muy parecido a Fleur – dijo Sirius.

-Pues lo encontraras en la entrada de San Mungo esta llegando – dijo Bill con desagrado, pero de inmediato se olvido de ello.

Sirius decidió despedirse dando la excusa de que tenía que hacer un par de pagos, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con su ahijado. Ahora estaría en su estado de manía mucho mejor que la depresión o furia pero de igual manera necesitaba descansar un poco de el.

Caminaba por las calles de Londres sin rumbo alguno, observando todo y al mismo tiempo nada. Cuando de pronto en un café pudo reconocer un rostro, de grandes ojos grises y facciones afiladas. Era Sara, Sara Rivers la chica con la que había mantenido una grandiosa relación durante 4 meses y de pronto había desaparecido. Verdaderamente esa chica le había dejado huella cosa que ninguna otra había logrado.

-Sara, Sara Rivers ¿Eres tu? – dijo Sirius consternado, la chica apenada se escondió detrás de su libro pero sabía que eso no la cubriría - ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Hice algo indebido?

-Lo siento Sirius, nunca quise hacerte daño – dijo la chica con la voz quebrada, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. Sirius no entendía a lo que se refería Sara hasta que volteo hacía abajo y vio una panza de embarazada.

-¿Me engañaste o eres casada? – pregunto Sirius, le habían ocurrido muchas cosas con las chicas menos eso.

-Ninguna de las dos – dijo la chica, Sirius se extraño más aun – Tuve una relación con un hombre casado fue solo una noche, de hecho la noche anterior del día que te conocí por eso estaba en el hotel, no sabía que estaba embarazada obviamente por eso empecé a salir contigo, cuando me di cuenta empecé a ocultarlo pensaba decir que era tuyo… pero aunque no me creas en los meses que estuvimos juntos, me enamore de ti y no podía decirte mentiras ¿me entiendes?

-¿Cómo estás segura de que no es mi? – pregunto Sirius. El animago estaba esperanzado ¿Habría encontrado su propia felicidad o era otra ilusión como todo lo bueno que pasaba en su vida?

Habían pasado unos días desde los múltiples acontecimientos de maternidad. Realmente no había pasado nada relevante hasta una noche cuando Harry sintió el llamado del señor tenebroso, nervioso pues no podía imaginar que iba a pedirle se dirigió ante el.

-¿Me llamaba mi Lord? – dijo Harry cuando llego a la mansión Lestrange donde lo había citado Voldemort.

-Si, únicamente quería felicitarte por tú excelente trabajo en el departamento de registro familiar, hemos eliminado a todos los sangre sucia bueno algunos se escaparon pero, por lo menos ya no están en nuestro territorio – dijo Voldemort

-Se lo agradezco mi Lord – contesto Harry - ¿Hay algo en que pueda servirle?

-De hecho si, para eso te llame… quiero que seas el nuevo ministro de magia, todo estaría mucho mejor en tus manos pero hay un pequeño detalle – dijo Voldemort – Me gusta que los gobernantes pongan el ejemplo de lo que mandan. Lo que paso con Draco Malfoy es totalmente contrario a las leyes.

Harry se había empezado a enfadar, no tenía porque aceptar ninguna orden de este tipo o cualquier tipo de humillación, en cualquier momento lo podría matar pero si lo mataba quizás sería el fin de su existencia en ese mundo y el ya pertenecía a ese mundo porque ahí estaba Julien, el no podría vivir sin Julien.

-"…Pero tengo entendido que para ti ya no será difícil hacer el ejemplo puesto que ya eres padre, felicidades pero ¿Para cuando tenemos la boda? Un ministro respetable no puede vivir así…" – dijo Voldemort, en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa maliciosa, gozaba de todo lo que estaba diciendo

-Cuando usted ordene señor – dijo Harry, las palabras que salían de su boca no era lo que realmente quería decir, intentaba revelarse pero no podía ¿Por qué? ¿Habían puesto una maldición sobre el? El no deseaba estar con Fleur, el quería recuperar a Draco y hacer lo que le diera su gana

-Me encanta tú disposición, tan pronto como se pueda, debe ser un evento estruendoso, todos sabrán de la boda del ministro más joven – dijo Voldemort y entonces desapareció.

Tan pronto como hubo desaparecido la lengua de Harry se desato y empezó a decir todo lo que hubiera querido decir frente a Voldemort, por último lanzo un Avada Kedavra hacía la puerta rompiendola en mil pedazos.

-¡Cálmate por favor! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? – llegó Bella asustada.

-Como si no lo supieras – contesto Harry con odio – Tú se lo dijiste todo, tú le diste la idea

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando Harry – contesto Bella

-Si te creo – dijo en tono sarcástico - ¿Sabes que carajo voy a hacer? ¡Me tengo que casar con Fleur! Yo no la quiero, yo quiero recuperar a Draco ¡Maldita sea! Todo es una conspiración contra mí. No puedo vivir con una persona que no quiero

-Por favor cálmate yo no sabía nada de esto, de serlo así te lo hubiera dicho para que te preparas emocionalmente y no hicieras tanto escándalo frente a una dama – dijo Bellatrix, Harry se calmo un poco sabía que Bella no se refería a ella como la dama entonces busco en la sala y encontró a una joven de unos 23 años, cabello moreno y ojos grises, estaba embaraza – Es mi sobrina política, hija de una hermana de Rodolphs

-Sara Rivers – se presentó la chica – También sirvo al señor tenebroso, no me conocías por que siempre lo he ayudado desde fuera, apenas este año vine a Londres

Todo en la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, todo eran nudos, el creía haber escuchado ese nombre en otro ocasión. En fin el creía muchas cosas que no sabía si eran verdad


	48. Es cuestión de ética

Casamientos y más

**Es cuestión de ética**

Harry se quedo pensativo ante Sara. Tenía la sensación de que la había visto antes o había escuchado su nombre, algo parecido.

-Disculpa mi temperamento, solo que algunas órdenes no caen de lo mejor pero, ¿Qué se puede hacer? – Había recobrado la compostura, Sara sonrió un poco avergonzada – ¿No nos conocíamos?

-Estaba en séptimo curso en slytherin cuando llegaste a Hogwarts, así que quizás recuerdes mi rostro, me dicen que no he cambiado mucho – contesto Sara.

-Debió ser de allí. En fin será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho que pensar y después que organizar – se podía notar el tono de furia del muchacho.

-Te recomiendo que no pienses, cuando se hacen este tipo de cosas sin pensar duelen menos – recomendó Bellatrix – Me mantienes informada.

-Lo haré – desapareció.

_**Gridmud Place 12, dimensión 1 **_

Ron se había quedado dormido, algo que le sorprendía a Hermione y se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía hacerlo en esta situación tan tensa? Pero el que Ron se hubiera quedado dormido no era lo que ocupaba su cabeza sino; El hecho de que nada cambiara.

A estás alturas del partido Ginny, Sirius, Cedric y otras personas debían haber vuelto a la vida. Voldemort debería estar muerto y Malfoy en Azkaban. Quizás todo eso había pasado pero, ellos como estaban encerrados en Gridmud Place no se habían enterado ¡No! Era imposible, la noticia del fin de la guerra llegaría hasta ellos, además ellos no estaban desconectados del mundo, tenían la radio encendida donde en ese momento se transmitía una vieja canción de las brujas de Macbeth, "…La favorita de Ginny…" pensó Hermione con tristeza.

Le preocupaba lo que estuviera pasando con Harry, la última vez que lo vio había cambiado bastante. Le aterrorizaba la idea de que Harry se hubiera puesto del lado de Voldemort ¡No eso era imposible! Podía pasar cualquier cosa menos eso. Ron despertó

-Lo siento Hermione me dormí un poco, tu sabes que no hemos dormido nada en días – se justifico Ron, la castaña no contesto entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto asustado - ¿Quién más murió? ¿Es alguien de mi familia?

-No murió nadie, al menos no lo han anunciado. Pero no te preocupes por eso si hubiera sido alguien de tú familia, Malfoy lo hubiera anunciado a los cuatro vientos, sabes bien que a el le gusta que sufras – dijo Hermione en tono seco – Lo que me preocupa es Harry

-Bueno recuerdo que me contaste de su comportamiento hace un rato pero, quedamos en que probablemente tenía razón y estar involucrado con los mortífagos era bueno ¿no? – dijo Ron algo confundido – Que eso de patán y todo quizás fue un mal momento.

-Si y no… No se que pensar, no se que piensa Harry – dijo Hermione preocupada.

-¿A que te refieres? – Ron se empezó a preocupar.

-No puede regresar hasta que tenga 25 estoy conciente de ello pero, ha estas alturas la guerra debió haber terminado, los muertos debieron haber revivido, Voldemort debería estar muerto y Malfoy en Azkaban… - dijo Hermione – Pasa algo

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que Harry se unió fielmente a Voldemort? – pregunto temeroso.

-Quizás no sea a Voldemort pero, siento una anomalía, siento que hay riesgos y complicaciones en la vida de Harry. Ha creado vínculos muy fuertes – dijo Hermione.

-¿Con Malfoy? – Hermione no contesto, se quedo pensativa – Debemos hacer algo ¿verdad? No solo por Harry si no también por nosotros ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No se si con Malfoy pero definitivamente con alguna o algunas personas – dijo Hermione – Es muy cierto lo que dices Ron, no solo por el debemos hacer algo sino también por nosotros, no se que pasaría si muere. Lo único que queda es ir, pero ir ambos y averiguar que pasa.

-¿Estás diciendo que debemos ir a aquella dimensión rara? ¿Qué no era muy peligrosa? ¿Qué pasaría si Harry muere? – bombardeo Ron

-No se muy bien que pasaría en aquella dimensión si Harry muere pero en está. Nunca seríamos salvos – Se hizo un prolongado silencio – Si es muy peligroso ir, incluso podría costar nuestras vida pero creo que a veces es necesario sacrificarse por los que uno quiere. Necesito que me acompañes, sabes que no soporto ver a las personas que quiero en… pero si no deseas hacerlo te entiendo.

-Te acompañare nunca dejaría de hacer porque quiero a Harry como un hermano y a ti también… además prefiero morir yo que ver morir al resto de mis hermanos – se sonrojo

-No vamos a una muerte segura, es simplemente otra aventura más como las tantas que ya hemos tenido, en todas corrimos el riego de morir ¿no?

_**De vuelta en dimensión 2 **_

Draco Malfoy llegó a parar en un restaurante del Londres muggle con tal de que no lo encontraran ¡Ya lo tenían hartó con los planes de la boda! ¿Qué cual color era mejor para las invitaciones? ¿Un salmón o caqui? No le molestaba casarse con Pansy, ya se había acostumbrado a la idea pero, ¡Por favor dejaran de involucrarlo en esos detalles!

-¿Abrumado por tú boda Malfoy? – escucho Draco una voz conocida detrás de el ¿Quién carajo podría ser? Se suponía que en el Londres muggle nadie lo iba a conocer. Volteo de reojo a ver quien era, esos ojos azules no los podría olvidar nunca – Te entiendo yo escapo de lo mismo o algo parecido.

-¿Me viniste siguiendo Lombard? No creo que sea una coincidencia encontrarnos en el mismo lugar muggle – dijo Draco de mal humor. Lyonell tomó asiento a su lado. Estaban sentados en la barra del restaurante bar

-Aunque no me lo creas frecuento mucho esté lugar, me pareció raro verte aquí. Con todos los prejuicios que tienes ante los muggles, tú sabes – comento Lyonell – Un martini por favor

-Está bien te creo pero ahora te pregunto ¿Cómo supiste lo de la boda? – Aun no fastidiaba ese tipo pero, el no contestarle haría que insistiera más y sería tortura doble.

-Sencillo, tú no te querías casar pero debido a lo que hizo Potter fue tú única opción para que no te desheredaran y ahora estás aquí porque te escondes de todo el mundo porque te involucran demasiado en los detalles de la boda – recitó Lombard.

-No creas que eres un genio en legerimancia es solo que mi mente está demasiado débil hoy – No soportaba a ese tipo, sería mejor que ya pidiera la cuenta – Tú no entiendes nada, eres un mestizo

-No use legerimancia simplemente deduje tu situación por todo lo que he visto, soy inteligente por eso estuve en Ravenclaw – se ofendió Lombard- Y claro que te entiendo, soy sangre limpia pero comúnmente digo que soy mestizo ¿Por qué? No lo se, es más divertido, los muggles son divertidos

-Suponiendo que todo lo que me acabas de decir es verdad. Yo recuerdo que tú dijiste que siempre ibas a hacer lo que quisieras, que no te importaban las apariencias ni a ti, ni a tu familia ¿Por qué dices que me entiendes? – Esperaría un poco a pedir la cuenta, la platica con Lombard se estaba poniendo interesante - No tenemos nada en común

-Mentí un poco. Si yo dije eso, y sigue en pie mi palabra de que siempre voy a hacer lo que quiero pero, a la familia le importa un poco la imagen además con esa estupida ley, estoy algo presionado – contesto Lombard, pidió el segundo martini

-Eres un gay abiertamente que se va a casar y… dios ¿Por qué no te largas del país y ya? – dijo Draco tratando de finalizar una conversación.

-Ya lo intente hacer pero estoy registrado en las listas porque nací aquí y no puedo salir ¡carajo! – Dijo Lombard enojado – Mis padres saben que soy homosexual y lo aceptan, pensaban que nunca me casaría y escondería "mis cosas" como ellos dicen pero ahora que apareció esa maldita ley temen lo que el ministerio me pueda hacer. Que yo entrara en Azkaban o algo parecido sería la peor ofensa para ellos. Ahora necesito a una tipa a la que no le importe lo que hago.

-Si dices abiertamente "Soy gay, necesito casarme contigo para guardar apariencias, no te haré el mínimo caso" dudo que la encuentres – dijo Draco que se levantaba y pagaba la cuenta – Búscate una loca.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿No podemos charlar otro día? Necesito tú ayuda, siempre viví la vida a mi gusto, sin reglas ni protocolos debido a que nunca viví con mis padres… tú sabes de este mundo – dijo Lyonell, tomo la mano de Draco pero, el rubio la retiro con rapidez.

-Mientras no me acoses sexualmente quizás otro día podamos volver a charlar – se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta de Lyonell y se marcho. Le había sentado bien la platica, sobre todo el saber que alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

Sirius estaba emocionado, contento, no sabía como podía describir su felicidad. Acababa de enviar un correo a Remus y Tonks diciendo que se presentaran en su casa para contarles una maravillosa noticia, ahora estaba dudando si enviarle el mismo correo a Harry, deseaba hacerlo pero estaba peleado con el ¡Al demonio! Empezaba una nueva vida y tarde o temprano se reconciliaría con Harry, mejor ahora.

Sara se encontraba en la casa de su tío; La mansión Lestrange. Había aceptado la propuesta de Sirius, de hecho le encantaba pero, le parecía demasiado pronto para irse con el así que decidió quedarse una semana más. Estaba en el salón principal, tocando el piano era lo que más le gustaba cuando escucho que alguien entraba.

-¿Tío? – pregunto Sara. No obtuvo respuesta, sintió un escalofrío pero volteo a ver quien era - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – estaba sorprendida al ver a aquel hombre que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

-Más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Sabía que hacías una misión para el señor tenebroso pero, después que la abortaras pensé que no volvería a verte - dijo aquella voz fría que como de costumbre arrastraba las palabras – Como digna pariente de los Lestrange no puede hacer nada bien.

-Si tan mal te cae mi familia, Malfoy ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí? – dijo Sara en tono retador, se levanto del piano

-¿De que idiota estás embarazada? – dijo Lucius para ofenderla

-Del más grande de todos, tú. Pero por suerte alguien ya me rescato – concluyó Sara, y se fue del salón dejando a Lucius Malfoy en shock

Harry se encontraba más que furioso, ahora que se encontraba en su casa en el centro de Londres podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Grito, lloro, tomo hasta más no poder, rompió objetos carísimos pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería hacer era sacar toda su furia aunque fuera con un berrinche de un niño de 3 años. Se sentía perdido, rechazado, una mala persona y como un estupido adolescente cuando el en realidad era un hombre de 32 años, sabía que tenía que madurar pero no podía. Ya se había tomado una botella completa de Ron he iba a la mitad de una de Whisky pero como buen alcohólico apenas se le empezaba a notar.

Dos lechuzas entraron al mismo tiempo por una ventana alta, Harry las observo. Dejaron caer dos cartas en una pequeña mesa de la entra, una de envoltura muy formal y la otra simplemente un pergamino enrollado. Harry se levantó de donde estaba para tomar las cartas, decidió leerlas. Primero la formal. La leyó una y otra vez, era del ministerio de magia que requería que tomará el puesto de ministro cuanto antes "…seguro que todo el mundo ya sabrá que seré el nuevo ministro…" pensó de mala gana. Desenrollo el pergamino, al instante reconoció la letra era Sirius ¿Qué le diría ahora?

_Harry: _

_Últimamente no hemos compartido mismos puntos de vista, no hemos tenido una muy buena relación. Pero quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas, yo te voy a querer, si te voy a regañar, si me voy a enojar contigo pero te quiero como un hijo. Hablando de hijos fui a ver a Julien, es un niño precioso felicidades, se parece mucho a ti y a tu padre, no se como podrás vivir sin el. _

_Cambiando un poco de tema quiero que vengas a Gridmud Place el miércoles a las 7, no es para regañarte te lo aseguro, quiero comunicarte a ti y a otras personas una excelente noticia. Espero verte ahí _

_Saludos _

_Sirius_

La familia Weasley se dirigía a la madriguera. Todos se encontraban realmente emocionados por fin todos los hermanos Weasley conocerían al primer sobrino. Habían deseado ir al hospital desde el día del nacimiento pero, Molly se los había prohibido debido a que harían un gran alborto.

-Me alegre por fin poder conocer a Julien, fue una injusticia de mamá no dejarnos ir a San Mungo. Ni que fuéramos a hacer tanto escándalo – se quejó Ron

-Aunque estoy ansioso por conocer a nuestro sobrino creo que fue lo más prudente de parte de mamá, ya me imagino como estarían todos ustedes en San Mungo – dijo Percy dirigiendo miradas reprobatorias hacía los gemelos, Ron y Ginny – Es un estado delicado en el que se encuentra…

-Ya cállate Percy, nadie pidió tú opinión – dijo George molesto, no quería escuchar las opiniones del tonto de su hermano – De igual manera no iríamos a ver a Fleur sino a Julien

Las puertas de la madriguera se abrieron. Todos dejaron de discutir y pusieron atención a las personas que iban entrando. Fleur iba en una silla de ruedas tenía una cara de molesta que no podía con ella, en sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Julien que miraba para todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía observar toda la casa, Bill empujaba la silla y los abuelos Weasley iban detrás de ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Los varones Weasley se amontonaron alrededor de Fleur pero Ginny decidió esperar un poco.

-¿Por qué no te acercas? – pregunto Bill que se separo de sus hermanos para acercarse a Ginny.

-Porque comprendo a Fleur o al menos eso intento debe estar muy cansada y que todos la rodeen de esa manera debe agobiarla la más – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa obligada.

-Tienes razón, la llevara a que se recueste un rato – respondió Bill – Julien tiene demasiadas personas que lo cuiden.

Cuando Fleur se hubo ido a acostar y el alboroto por el primer sobrino había pasado un poco, Ginny decidió acercarse. Molly cargaba a Julien, Ginny se lo pidió. La pelirroja cargo a su pequeño sobrino y se sentó en una mecedora. Lo observaba detenidamente Julien tenía algo extraño, no fuera de lo normal sino algo que no correspondía. No tenía una pizca de Weasley.

-Es hermoso ¿no? – dijo Bill que se acercaba a su hermana.

-Si es un niño muy bonito – contesto Ginny secamente, ella tenía una especie de intuición, observo lo ojos esmeralda de Julien – Tiene los ojos muy verdes – refirió, nadie de la familia Weasley tenía ojos verdes y por lo que se conocía de la Delacour tampoco.

-Durante el primer año de vida el color de los ojos de los niños cambia – justifico Bill, intuía un poco lo que su hermana le trataba de decir. Ginny se quedo callada por un largo tiempo

-Si he escuchado eso – dijo Ginny decidiendo mejor callarse, no quería hacerle daño a su hermano.

Hogwarts se encontraba casi desierto, muy pocos profesores permanecían las vacaciones ahí. De pronto en medio de uno de los pasillos se vio una luz cegadora seguida de un fuerte trueno.

-Hermione ¿Estás segura de que no nos van a descubrir con tanto…? – dijo la voz temerosa de un pelirrojo.

-Era imposible que hiciéramos menos ruido Ron, por eso decidí que era mejor aparecernos aquí en Hogwarts, nadie está en vacaciones – contesto Hermione.

-Entiendo entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a buscar a Harry? - pregunto Ron desconcertado.

-Creo que será mejor ver primero como esta la situación por nuestros propios ojos después lo confrontaremos – dijo Hermione – Hay que usar un hechizo de invisibilidad nadie nos debe ver.

Lejos de ahí, Harry sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo izquierdo pero de inmediato se le pasó. Sabía lo que significaba, Voldemort quería que se pusiera en acción. Hoy era demasiado tarde para ir a armar un escándalo con Weasley además de estar demasiado ebrio, sería mejor esperar hasta mañana.

Ron se encontraba feliz, extasiado, sentía como que otra vez su vida tenía una esperanza, lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era poder quitarse aquel hechizo de invisibilidad poder abrazar a su familia. El ver a Ginny con vida, a George completo a su mamá sonreír nuevamente, le alegraba.

-No entiendo porque regresamos Hermione todos son tan felices – comento Ron mientras observaba a su familia con los ojos brillando de alegría – La madriguera aun esta en pie, Ginny esta viva, George complete, mamá feliz y están mejor que en la otra vida ¡Bill tiene un hijo!

-¿Propones que no confrontemos a Harry, que dejemos todo como está, nos olvidemos de aquella dimensión y nos quedemos en está? – Pregunto Hermione duramente – Perdóname por echarte a perder la fiesta pero solo te digo la verdad, si por mi fuera tampoco movía nada y dejaba que se quedara todo así pero lamentablemente está no es la realidad. Cuando veníamos para acá vistes los carteles, los anuncios, del régimen de Voldemort y ambos sabemos que es Harry el que dirige todo. Esta felicidad que se ve es solo un segundo.

-Lo se, pero al menos todo se ve más alegre que donde vivimos. Donde estamos solo es muerte, destrucción, burla, miedo, los mortifagos también dominan Herms… Yo creo que Harry está haciendo bien su trabajo y que tarde o temprano – dijo Ron. Aunque pareciera imposible, en estos últimos años los roles entre Hermione y el habían cambiado, Hermione se había hecho dura, más firme y menos sensible porque no deseaba sentir dolor, en cambio Ron al perder a parte de su familia, al ver la depresión se sensibilizo más y siempre intentaba encontrar la parte positiva de las situaciones, y sobre todo aun tenía fe en que la felicidad algún día iba a regresa – Ahora que puedo me acercare a Julien

-Te acompaño, yo también quiero conocerlo – dijo Hermione tratando de entender a su amigo.

La reacción de Ron Weasley de 25 años fue igual que la de Ron de 18, quedó encantado ante Julien. Le parecía maravilloso tener un sobrino, poder cargarlo, saber que si existía. La sensación más cercana que tuvo fue hace 5 años atrás cuando se entero de que Angelina la novia de Fred estaba embarazada pero mataron a la chica dos semanas después de que se enteraran de la noticia. Tuvo una muerte horrorosa o al menos eso piensa todos, porque desde ese día Fred ya no estuvo en sus 5 sentidos.

En cuanto a la reacción de Hermione al ver a Julien fue más parecida a la que tuvo Ginny. Había algo extraño en ese niño además de los ojos verde esmeralda, de cierta forma lo relacionaba un poco con Harry y no sabía porque.

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, le dolía bastante la cabeza. Tomo una pequeña poción que había en su botiquín y se metió a la ducha. Cuando salí de la ducha pudo ver un montón de cartas del ministerio sobre su cama, todas eran de lo mismo ¿Cuándo iba a ser la ceremonia de nuevo ministro? Las quemo con un movimiento de varita, se cambio y se fue tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día. Antes de irse hecho un vistazo a la casa, estaba como si no hubiera tenido alguna de sus crisis el día anterior, por eso le agradaban los elfos.

Ron y Hermione se habían empapado bastante de la situación actual del país, las leyes en pro del matrimonio, la matanza que hubo de sangre sucia, el que ya no permitían la entrada de los sangre sucia al mundo mágico y la noticia más reciente que Harry sería el nuevo ministro de magia.

-Me horroriza todo lo que esta pasando, todo lo que paso, no reconozco a muchas personas ¡Viste a Neville! – dijo Hermione encolerizada iban llegando a la madriguera, usaban el hechizo mufliatus para comunicarse y que no los oyeras.

-Lo que hemos visto no es de nuestro agrado, es horrible estoy de acuerdo pero, no podemos hacer un juicio al 100 hasta no haber hablado con Harry quizás todo esto fue parte de su plan o cosas que no pudo evitar, el controla todo esto ¿no? – dijo Ron

-Esperemos que todas estás aberraciones lleven a algo bueno… Tengo miedo Ron, tú no has visto a Harry y la última vez que yo lo vi parecía no ser el – dijo Hermione

Tocaron la puerta de la madriguera, Ginny y la señora Weasley eran las que estaban en casa, claro además de Fleur pero era más probable que revivieran todos los muertos a que Fleur se levantara a ayudar. Ginny dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Cuál es cual? ¿Quien es quien? – pregunto Ginny aquellas eran las preguntas que se hacían para que las personas dijeran la contraseña de la casa y pudieran entrar.

-Aunque tengan contraseña no están protegidos Ginevra, sabes que pueden entrar a la hora que quieran y como quieran yo solo toco por educación – fue la respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Ginny abrió la puerta era Theodore Nott.

-Te he dicho que no vengas a la casa – dijo Ginny apenada, se puso roja – No eres del agrado de mis hermanos, si te encontraran aquí…

-Por eso vine a esta hora porque se que no están – dijo Nott sonriente – No puede aguantar mucho sin verte y tú no quieres salir entonces tengo que venir.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí? ¿Qué hace con Ginny? – se pregunto Ron enfadado, no soportaba ver a Nott al fin de cuentas había sido uno de los personajes más cínicos, crueles y despiadados de su historia

-Ginny ¿Quién es? – pregunto la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

-Nadie mamá – contesto Ginny desde el salón, se estaba comenzando a besar con Nott - ¡Saldré un poco al jardín una lechuza esta siendo atacada por los gnomos! – mintió

Ron se enojo ante la reacción de Ginny ¿Cómo era posible que en estos tiempos le mintiera a su madre y se saliera a besar con un mortifagos? Ese tipo solo quería engañarla, el pelirrojo salió detrás de su hermana por si pasaba algo.

El pelirrojo estaba aburrido lo único que hacía su hermana era besarse y decir cosas pegajosas con ese tipo, le molestaba pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Entonces en ese momento vio que un carro jaguar negro se dirigía hacía la madriguera, le intrigo ver quien podía ser así que decidió dejar a Ginny unos minutos no le pasaría nada y acercarse a la madriguera pero no fue únicamente a Ron que le llamó la atención el auto, Ginny y Nott también voltearon.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Nott

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Sabes quien es? – pregunto un poco asustada Ginny

-No pasa nada malo, no te preocupes y si creo saber quien es, por eso me debo ir. No es bueno mezclar los asuntos del trabajo con los sentimentales – dijo Nott, le dio un suave beso en los labios a Ginny para tranquilizarla – Descuida no pasara nada malo.

El auto se detuvo en la puerta de la madriguera, Nott desapareció. Bajaron cuatro hombres haciendo un semicírculo como para proteger al que iba a bajar, un momento más tarde bajo el susodicho, empezó a caminar hacía la puerta no se podía ver quien era, estaba escoltado por todos lados. Ginny corría hacía la madriguera tenía una ligera impresión de saber quien era pero se preguntaba ¿Qué quería ahí? Toco la puerta.

-Voy hija, ten más cuidado que no se te cierre la puerta – dijo la señora Weasley desde adentro pensando que era Ginny y se le había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ginny agitada que llegaba corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la escolta. Ron escucho el apellido Potter ¿Era Harry el que estaba en medio de todos esos hombres? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Señorita usted no debe dirigirse de esa manera al señor Harry Potter, es una figura muy respetable además no es de su incumbencia saber los asunto del señor… - empezó a decir una de los guaruras

-Yo puede dirigirme a como se me de la gana por que estoy en mi casa y si me incumbe que haga aquí por la misma razón ¿Por qué no contesta el? – dijo Ginny furiosa.

La puerta de la madriguera se abrió tras ella estaba la señora Weasley asustada por la escena, claro también la acompañaba Hermione pero era invisible. La escolta se aparto dejando ver a Harry, todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos, el más de todos fue Ron se le hacía que Harry se veía muy diferente sus facciones habían cambiado un poco, su forma de pararse, de vestir y eso que aun no lo había escuchado hablar y ver como se comportaba.

-Weasley te agradecería que por favor dejaras de entrometerte en mis asuntos – dirigió con su voz fría y seca hacía Ginny – Señora Weasley vine a ver a Fleur se que está aquí – Estaba fumando un cigarrillo, lo tiro al piso para apagarlo.

-Adelante está en la primera puerta a la izquierda – dijo la señora Weasley sin más alternativa. Harry contesto con unas gracias que casi no se escucho y se adentró en la casa, los guaruras lo esperaron afuera.

Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a seguirlo ¿Por qué quería ver a Fleur? Pero fue en vano pues Harry entró rápido a la casa y de igual manera se adentró en la habitación cerrándola con un hechizo para que no entraran.

-_Haggy _¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Fleur asustada al ver a Harry pero, el moreno no le contesto si no que la cayó con un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué nos hacemos tanto daño Fleur? Si ambos nos amamos, tenemos un hijo, juntos ¿Por qué estamos separados? Yo quiero estar contigo, puedo darte todo lo que quiera – dijo Harry con voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo lo único que no quiero es herir a más personas, si dijera toda la verdad heriría a muchas – dijo Fleur con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero te has hiriendo a ti Fleur, eso es lo peor de todo. Al no decir la verdad también hieres a los demás porque están viviendo en un engaño, yo te necesito a ti, a Julien – dijo Harry lo decía con mucho sentimiento que parecía que fuera verdad aunque fuera todo lo contrario - ¿Qué quieres que de te y te lo daré? Seré el nuevo ministro Fleur…

-Qué más quisiera aceptar tú oferta pero, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, yo ya he hecho mucho daño y lo deseo reparar y se que si me voy contigo no lo lograre – dijo Fleur.

Harry sabía que la veela lo amaba, que si se iría con el solo era cuestión de tiempo no había que amenizarla ni hacer nada si tuviera tiempo pero, tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Iba que tener que usar la artillería pesada en ese momento en un par de días se la quitaría y ella estaría más que feliz con el.

-Quiero que hagamos un vida juntos, que criemos a nuestro hijo, quiero que seas mi esposa – dijo Harry, ese era su último intento antes de usar la artillería pesada.

-Es lo que más me gustaría pero, no puedo estoy casada con Bill… - dijo Fleur llorando, entonces Harry supo que en ese momento no la convencería por la buena

-_Imperius _– murmuro Harry - ¿Entonces si aceptas ir conmigo?

-Claro es lo que más quiero, me voy ahora mismo contigo es solo por curiosidad pero ¿Qué les dirás a los Weasley? – dijo Fleur

-No importa, lo que importa es nuestra felicidad ¿no? – dijo Harry sonriente

-Tienes mucha razón – dijo Fleur.

Harry abrió la puerta empujando a Ron y Hermione que estaban tratando de oír lo que decían sin embargo fue en vano. Camino hacía paso rápido para afuera y le hablo a dos hombres que entraron enseguida y empezaron a sacar un par de cosas que les señalaba Fleur. Aunque Harry había dicho que volvía a comprar todo dejo a Fleur decidir si se llevaban un par de cosas. Ron y Hermione estaban intrigados por saber que pasaba no entendían nada en lo absoluto, a Ginny nada de eso le olía bien y la señora Weasley estaba asustada no sabía si intervenir o no.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Se atrevió a preguntar la señora Weasley - ¿Por qué están sacando todas las cosas?

-Señora Weasley, Fleur se irá conmigo a usted no tengo que darle ninguna explicación, sino a su hijo que puede buscarme en mi casa en Downing Street #43 con el aclarare todo lo que tenga que aclarar – respondió Harry, la señora Weasley no supo que decir estaba muy impactada.

Fleur salió de la casa para subirse al coche iba ayudada por uno de los guardaespaldas, ni siquiera volteo a ver a la señora Weasley no por vergüenza sino por que no le importaba. Otro hombre salió con Julien y finalmente Harry se retiro.

-Creo que nuestro tiempo en la madriguera termino Ron – dijo Hermione – Esto no me esta gustando nada, no se que se traiga entre manos.

-Entonces ahora vamos con Sirius ¿no? Es el que nos puede dar más información de su vida – dijo Ron ahora sin contradecir a Hermione pues tampoco le había gustado el comportamiento de Harry

Cuando estaban en el coche camino para downing street, Harry se sintió un poco más alivio al menos Fleur ya iba con el, que al rato iba a tener que enfrentar a Bill era otra cosa, algo mucho más sencillo solo era cuestión de cinismo.

A la veela le encanto la mansión era preciosa, nada que ver con la madriguera o la pequeña casa al lado del mar. Está era grande, elegante, con un montón de sirviente. Si es cierto que la veela estaba bajo el efecto de la maldición _imperios _pero la maldición estaba en el nivel más mínimo casi no hacía efecto en ella porque realmente eso era lo que deseaba.

Fleur estaba feliz se le había olvidado la enfermedad ahora se instalaba en la habitación principal y estaba dando ordenes para la habitación de Julien pues había llamado a los decoradores mientras tanto Harry era ajeno a todo lo que hiciera su futura esposa o hijo, el estaba en su despacho bebiendo y contestando cartas del ministerio, Bellatrix e informaba a Voldemort.

-¡Downing Street #43! –grito Bill enfadado preocupado, no podía creer lo que había pasado – Pero ¿Cómo pasó mamá? ¿Por qué se fue con Fleur y con Julien? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-No me dijo nada más Bill, hijo yo no pude hacer nada vino además con otros cinco hombres, si lo hubiera hecho enojar no me quiero imaginar de que puede ser capaz – dijo con los ojos llorosos la señora Weasley.

-Perdona mamá, perdona si es lo mejor que pudiste hacer no hacer nada quizás y si hubieras hecho algo no estarías para contármelo pero me va a escuchar ese tipo – dijo Bill molesto

-No te puedo pedir que no vayas, solo te pido que cuides tú vida, no te quiero perder – dijo la señora Weasley.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo hacía Downing street tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba pero trataba de bloquear ese pensamiento. Fleur era su esposa, Julien su hijo y todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto y todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla. Llego a la casa, lo intimido un poco era tan elegante tan imponente, toco con coraje y espero a que respondiera.

-Buenas tardes ¿Quién es? ¿Qué se le ofrece? – se escucho una voz desde una especie de interlocutor.

-Bill Weasley vengo con Harry Potter me dejo su dirección tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el – contesto Bill furioso.

-Enseguida le informo si el señor Potter lo puede recibir – dijo la voz, espero unos segundos más tarde la puerta de la mansión se abrió – Adelante el señor Potter lo recibirá, siga el segundo pasillo hasta la tercera puerta - anunció la voz

A Bill en ese momento casi no le interesaba golpear a Potter sino ir a buscar a Fleur a Julien y largarse de ahí pero, sabía que no era posible. Siguió las indicaciones que le dieron, llego hasta la tercera puerta, toco, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar. Cuando entro observo un poco la habitación antes de decir cualquier cosa, estaba algo oscura, había varios sillones, libreros, un escritorio sobre el escritorio estaba una botella de coñac casi terminada, muchos papeles era un despacho sin duda. Parado frente a la venta se visualizaba la silueta de un hombre, era Potter estaba tranquilo como si nada, tomaba algo y no hizo ningún caso cuando Bill entro.

-¿Dónde están Fleur y Julien? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te daré todo lo que quieras, todo lo que puedas pero por favor no les hagas daño – dijo Bill

-Fleur y Julien están aquí están bien ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo les haría daño? Son mi familia, yo no quiero nada de ti solo que dejes de molestar – dijo Harry.

-El que debe dejar de molestar y de meterse en mi vida eres tú Potter, ellos no son tú familia. Fleur es mi esposa, Julien mi hijo e iré por ellos y me largare de aquí – Había tomado una postura valiente.

-Sabes que todas tus palabras son mentira, sabes que nunca podrías quebrantar mi seguridad y huir con Julien y Fleur aunque ellos quisiera, sabes que ellos no quieren irse y más que nada sabes que ellos no son tú familia – dijo Potter cínicamente, por fin se dio media vuelta pero no vio a Bill si no que simplemente se sirvió un poco más de coñac – Fleur ya no es tú esposa, soy el nuevo ministro de magia y ya están divorciados. Y desde el momento en que Fleur quedo embarazada sospechaste que Julien no era tú hijo, no lo niegues y cuando nació lo confirmaste.

-Todo lo que dices son incoherencias debido tanto alcohol que consumes, ni siquiera tú un niño mimado me podrá separar de mi familia te exijo que me dejes verlos – dijo Bill

-Mi intención no es separarte de tú familia ¿No deje a tú madre y hermanas vivas? No me interesa hacerles nada pero, si tú te refieres a tú familia con Fleur y Julien estás muy equivocado. Ellos no son tú familia, Julien es mi hijo, Fleur nunca te a querido no logro entender porque se caso contigo, el día de su boda me acosté con ella y desde entonces hemos sido amantes si quieres te puedo mostrar con pruebas que Julien es mi hijo pero creo que no será necesario ¿verdad Bill? – dijo Harry, la manera en que decía las cosas era tan fría, tan cínica, sin sentimiento – Creo que será mejor que te vayas a cuidar a tú familia no le vaya a pasar algo

Bill estaba dispuesto a luchar, no iba a dejar perder todo. Los comentarios de Potter lo habían herido y bastante porque una parte de el sabían que era verdad. Saco su varita y se puso en posición de combate.

-¿Quieres pelear? Sabes que pelear contra mi es como un suicido ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? Hoy no tengo ganas de matar a nadie, sales solo o ¿quieres que te acompañe alguien? – dijo Harry

Bill no estaba dispuesto a dejar rendirse, el era un león era valiente y perseverante iba a pelear pero entonces recordó las palabras de su madre. "solo cuida tú pida" sabía que si se enfrentaba a Potter terminaría muerto y no le parecía mala idea, la verdad deseaba morirse pero debía ser fuerte por su madre. Con toda su fuerza guardo su varita, dio media vuelta y se largo del lugar.

Esa noche Bill no regreso a la madriguera, Harry no fue a dormir a su habitación aunque Fleur se lo pidiera, Ron y Hermione se colaron a Gridmud Place para ver si averiguaban algo de lo que paso esa mañana. Todo parecía tranquilo pero eso era porque el caos apenas iba a empezar, igual que en un tsunami.

Harry se despertó, se había quedado dormido en el despacho. Observo el reloj de la pared marcaba las 6:45, sería mejor que se cambiara para irse al ministerio hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Fue esta su habitación, Fleur estaba dormida en la cama, había olvidado que ahora ya vivía con el, trato de no hacer mucho ruido tomo su ropa y se metió a bañar. Cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta de que Fleur se había despertado y estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

-Vuelve a dormir es muy temprano, yo voy al ministerio tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Harry- Además considero que debes descansar un poco

-¿Estás _segugo_? ¿No _quiegues _que te acompañe a _desayunag_? – pregunto la francesa

-Estoy seguro has lo que te digo, levántate más tarde, descansa, no te preocupes por Julien ya sabes que desde ayer tiene a la nana – dijo Harry con una forzada sonrisa en los labios, Fleur le contesto con una sonrisa y volvió a la cama.

Antes de marcharse Harry fue a la habitación de Julien, entro con mucha cautela no quería despertarlo. El niño estaba dormido placidamente en su cuna, Harry se le quedo observando realmente en esos momentos por la única persona que seguía vivo era por Julien. De pronto el niño despertó como si alguien lo hubiera movido bruscamente, abrió sus enormes ojos los enfoco en su padre y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Harry se asusto no sabía que hacer tenía miedo levantarlo ¿Qué tal si le hacía algo? Volteo para todos lados, no venía la nana, Julien seguía llorando y más desesperado cada vez, nunca había sentido más miedo en toda su vida pero se armo de valor y lo cargo en brazos. Cuando lo hubo cargado el llanto del niño empezó a cesar, el pequeño se recargo en el pecho de su padre no volvió a dormir permaneció con lo ojos muy abiertos mirándolo pero ahora sin llorar. La sensación que tuvo Harry en ese momento, no encontraba palabras para describirla era la más placentera que había tenido en su vida.

-Señor Potter escuche llorar al niño, disculpe que haya tardado – Interrumpió una mujer ya algo anciana que entraba en la habitación, era la nana de Julien.

-No hay problema Sra. Masala, de hecho le iba a dar el día de hoy libre me llevaré a Julien conmigo puede preparar sus cosas por favor – dijo Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo o de lo que iba a hacer pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era de que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Julien.

-Si enseguida arreglo las cosas del niño Julien, si me permite al niño para cambiarlo de ropa – dijo la nana, Harry le dio a Julien para que lo arreglara

-La esperare en el salón cuando se despierte Fleur le avisa que me lleve al niño que no se preocupe – dijo Harry que salía para el salón.

-Si señor yo le comunicare a la señora, en un momento bajo con el niño – dijo la nana.

Momentos más tarde Harry Potter iba en su coche acompañado del pequeño Julien. Le parecía bastante extraño llevar a su hijo a un lado de el, sentado en la silla para bebe pero era una sensación hermosa. Ahora los Potter se dirigían a la mansión Lestrange, Bella le había enviado una lechuza a Harry para que fuera a la casa.

-Vaya ¿Con que este es el pequeño Julien? – dijo Bellatrix sorprendida al ver aparecer a Harry con el bebe – No pensé que lo conocería tan pronto entonces si tu traes al niño significa que Delacourt ya está contigo

-¿Tenía otra opción? – pregunto Harry un tanto irónico

-Si pero obviamente tú no la tomarías ¿Cuál fue la reacción de los Weasley ante ente la sorpresa? – pregunto Bellatrix

-La verdad no lo se, únicamente te puedo contar la reacción de Bill primero quiso poner resistencia pero al final comprendió que no podía hacer nada y se fue resignado, eso apenas ocurrió ayer – comento Harry vagamente – Por cierto vamos directo al grano ¿Para que me pediste que viniera?

-Para preguntarte lo que te estoy preguntando, el señor tenebroso me tenía muy presionada quiere que hagas las cosas rápido y verdaderamente te tardaste un poco para esto – dijo Bella

-Me tarde tres días, pero en fin será mejor que me vaya tengo que ir al ministerio a arreglar unos asuntos de la maldita ceremonia, y registros – dijo Harry fastidiado

-Hablando de ceremonias y registros ¿ya tienes fecha para lo tuyo? No está la tarea completa hasta que no lo hayas hecho – dijo Bellatrix

-No quiero saber nada de eso, si quieres tú encárgate de todo y me dices cuando tenga que ir a firma – dijo Harry

-Bueno si ya me diste la autorización pero ¿Qué hay de la novia? Seguro también querrá participar en la organización – dijo Bellatrix se veía emocionada a pesar de la cara de asco de Harry

-No se ve a preguntarle está ahí en la casa – dijo Harry

Cuando Harry llego al ministerio todos volteaban a verlo pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle ¿Por qué llevaba a un niño cargado? ¿De quien era ese niño? Mientras hacía su trabajo Julien lo acompañaba a un lado. A media mañana ya todo el ministerio sabía que el futuro ministro venía acompañado de un niño y como buenos chismosos todos querían ir a la oficina de Potter y ya tenían varias teorías del niño.

-Pues yo escucho que el niño que trae Potter es un niño privilegiado que piensa entrenar desde ahora para que sea su sucesor – dijo Natalia Jones una trabajadora del departamento de regulación mágica de menores.

-Eso es una tontería Natalia debe ser su sobrino o algo así – comento Galatea Swann una trabajadora muy reciente del departamento de misterios.

-Decir que es su sobrino si es una tontería porque Potter no tuvo hermanos- la corrigió un tipo del departamento de criaturas.

-¿Potter trae un niño consigo? ¿Quién es? – pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Lucius Malfoy acababa de subir al ascensor y escucho parte de la plática.

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos señor Malfoy, esta mañana llego con un niño en brazos y no se ha separado de el desde que llego, no ha dicho nada y obviamente nadie se a atrevido a preguntarle – contesto Galatea, era la que le tenía más confianza a Lucius ya que era de una familia de abolengo.

Una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en los labios de Malfoy, no dijo nada sino que simplemente se limitó a bajarse en el primer piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Potter. Camino hasta el final de pasillo donde estaba la oficina ni siquiera toco la puerta, la abrió y entro. La escena que observo le pareció un tanto extraña estaba Harry sumido en su trabajo y a un lado suyo estaba un bebe rubio de ojos verdes, sentado en un porta bebes jugando con un hechizo de burbujas.

-Vaya y este niño ¿De quien es? – pregunto Lucius Malfoy sorprendido. Harry volteo hacía la puerta para ver quien lo llamaba pero sabia que era Lucius Malfoy reconoció la voz. Mostró una expresión de molestia

-Se puede tocar a la puerta, saludar primero, después de tanto tiempo de no hablar creo que siempre hay tiempo para un saludo – contesto Harry

-Creo que después de que casi arruinas la reputación de mi familia puedo ir directo a lo que me interesa – contesto Lucius

-Es mi hijo, se llama Julien – contesto Harry concretamente. Lucius quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta se esperaba todo menos eso - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Bastantes – dijo Malfoy sorprendido – No entiendo Harry, hace un mes te estabas besando con mi hijo en frente de todos y ahora dices que tienes un hijo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De quien es?

-No se porque de repente te has interesado en mi vida privada – comento Harry no solía hablarle a Lucius de usted – Todos experimentan en está vida, lo que pasa es que debo poner el ejemplo es de Fleur Delacourt mi prometida.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado al camino correcto, felicidades – dijo Lucius – Ahora te puedo volver a considerar como un hijo mió.

-Sabes que no me importa que me consideres, lo que pienses de mí, si es bueno que bien, si es malo también – concluyo Harry, era mejor dejar en claro lo que pensaba de Lucius.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en Gridmud Place acababan de enterarse del porque de la situación del día de ayer. Ron caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba furioso.

-¡No entiendo como pudo hacer eso! Es un hijo de… es que no tiene madre Hermione eso es muy bajo – gritaba Ron

-Te dije que había cambiado, si crees que esto es bajo no te imaginas cuantas otras cosas ha hecho – contesto Hermione.

-El hecho de que se haya metido con Fleur estando casada ella con Bill, el que exista la posibilidad de que Julien sea su hijo, el que haya dañado tanto a mi familia no lo puedo creer – dijo Ron

-En fin tenemos que hablar con el porque no se que puede pasar si es que Julien es su hijo, creo un vinculo sanguíneo aquí no se que pasara con el, con ambas dimensiones ¿me entiendes? – dijo Hermione

En la tarde Harry llegó a la casa, no estaba Fleur al parecer se había ido con Bellatrix. Paso más tiempo trabajando, estudiando, manteniendo la mente ocupada era lo que podía hacer para no pensar y no tener las inmensas ganas de matarse. Observo el reloj, era mejor que fuera a Gridmud Place tenía una cita con Sirius.

Tomo a Julien en brazos y salieron los dos juntos. Llego a Gridmud Place sabía que podía entrar sin tocar pero no lo hizo decidió tocar. Extrañamente la puerta se abrió sola. Harry sintió como si un momento una mano lo hubiera tomado y una voz familiar le susurro algo pero fue tan rápido que dudo que fuera verdad.

-¿Sirius? – dijo Harry al entrar. No obtuvo respuesta pero escucho unas voces provenientes desde el salón. Entonces vio a una persona que nunca se imagino encontrar ahí - ¿Tú que haces aquí? – pregunto Harry algo agresivo a la chica que se acercaba.

-No ¿Tú que haces aquí? – pregunto Sara igualmente a la defensiva

-Sirius Black es mi padrino, esta es su casa y me invito hoy no se para que ¿Lógico no? Pero no encuentro que relación pueda tener contigo, dudo que Sirius tenga una relación con uno de nuestra ideología que no sea yo – dijo Harry

-Pues verás que tenemos más relación de la que te imaginas – contesto Sara.

Harry no dijo nada sino que simplemente se limito a entrar al salón donde encontró rostros conocidos, a Lupin y a Tonks obviamente a su hija Mariann el matrimonio observaba de una manera extraña a Harry, también estaba Draco Malfoy el que ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada era acompañado por Pansy que miro con curiosidad a Harry y a Julien y por último otros miembros de la orden que eran allegados a Sirius.

-Bueno ahora que están todos quiero compartir con ustedes una maravillosa noticia – dijo Sirius – Me voy a casar aunque parezca increíble pero es cierto, me casare con está maravillosa chica Sara – Todos mostraron cara de incredulidad pero el más impresionado fue Harry

-¿Qué dijiste? – se le salió

-Que me voy a casar con Sara – repitió Sirius

-Sirius creo que necesitamos hablar en privado – dijo Harry

-Yo no lo creo Harry si tienes algo que decirme lo puedes decir frente a todos – contesto Harry

-Yo creo que si es necesario hablar en privado, no tengo inconveniente en que después digas la plática pero es necesario hablar en privado – insistió Harry que se levanto de donde estaba sentado para encaminarse a la cocina, sin más remedio Sirius lo siguió

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – pregunto Sirius molesto

-Que no te puedes casar con esa chica, no puedes – repitió Harry

-Dame una razón para no poder – dijo Sirius

-No quería decirte pero ella trabaja conmigo para Voldemort, tu no puedes estar casado con una mortifaga eres miembro de la orden sería una ironía además de que está embarazada y no es tuyo – recito Harry

-No sabía que servía a Voldemort y sabes que, no me importa como no me importa que tú lo hagas y seas su títere también es una ironía que conviva contigo sin embargo lo hago ¿no? ¿Y como sabes que ese hijo no es mió? Y aunque no lo fuera yo lo querría como si fuera mió – dijo Sirius

-Es que tú no puedes estar con ella, es mala, es antiético, no la conoces yo si… no quiero que sufras – dijo Harry

-No entiendo porque es antiético si ella es soltera y no tiene ningún compromiso. Antiético es lo que hiciste tú meterte con Fleur siendo casada y teniendo tú una relación y no te digo nada… si no hay riesgo no conoces no disfrutas, prefiero arriesgarme y sufrir y nunca haber sabido que hubiera pasado ¿terminaste? Por que yo si – dijo Sirius, salió de la cocina dejando solo a Harry o al menos eso pensaba.

-De verdad no tienes prueba de realidad – se escucho una voz proveniente de la nada, Harry se asusto un poco – Antiético es lo que tú hiciste – de la nada apareció la persona de Ron Weasley que lo tenía tomado de la camisa.

-¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí Weasley? No sabías que oír conversaciones es de mala educación, no te enojes porque Fleur me prefirió a mi y no al bastardo de tu hermano – dijo Harry que apretaba fuertemente su varita, pensaba que era el Ron de está dimensión.

-¿De verdad no me conoces? ¿De verdad has cambiado tanto? – pregunto Ron melancólico que soltó a Harry de la camisa. Entonces el moreno se dio cuenta de quien era.

**Hola chicos, bueno escribí un capitulo súper larguísimo así que espero que lo disfruten por que estos son los últimos capítulos de la historia. Quizás en un momento pareciera que no va a ningún lado pero en realidad si va. **

**Bueno únicamente les digo que espero sus reviews no se desesperen por Draco ya va a tener lo que quiere y hasta la próxima**

**Besos**

**¡Adiós! **


	49. Indiferencia

**Realidad e Indiferencia **

La tensión que se sentía en el salón era realmente grande. Harry y Sirius se acababan de marchar tras el anuncio del casamiento, los presentes no sabían muy bien que hacer; Sara fingía tomar agua para que no hablar, Lupin y Tonks trataban de adivinar como estaría el clima afuera para saber si le iban a poner chamarra a Mariann cuando se fueran, Draco observaba el tapete del árbol genealógico y Pansy se acercaba a Julien que había quedado solo en el porta bebes.

-Que bonito niño, que bonito niño – dijo Pansy cuando se acerco a Julien, el bebe sonrió - ¿Por qué Harry trae a este bebe? – Lupin y Tonks voltearon a verse, Draco hizo lo mismo aunque disimuladamente.

-Porque es su hijo – Para sorpresa de todos fue Draco quien contesto, lo hizo de una manera un tanto agresiva, no volteo a ver a su prometida – Deja a ese niño en paz, no vaya a llorar.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo que su hijo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía novia, menos un hijo ¿De quien es? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? – pregunto Pansy extrañada, se alejo un poco de Julien para poder escuchar más claramente a Draco.

-No tienes porque estar enterada de la vida de los demás, en cuanto a como sucedió creo que ya has llevado la clase de biología – Julien soltó en llanto porque Pansy ya no le hizo caso - ¡Ves lo que has ocasionado!

Pansy no dijo nada simplemente se limitó a regresar con Julien y tomarlo en brazos para que dejara de llorar, enseguida se calmó y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Saben como se llama? – preguntó Pansy dirigiéndose a Lupin y Tonks.

-Creo que Julien, si es Julien – contesto Tonks

-Qué bonito nombre, un nombre francés _vous __être un bel infant Julien _– dijo Pansy, Draco la volteo a ver algo feo no le agradaba el francés pero al parecer la chica no se percato – Creo que se parece un poco a ti, Draco, sus ojos son el mayor parecido

-¿A mi? Estás loca verdad Pansy ¿Cómo carajo se va a parecer a mí? Los ojos de ese niño son tan verdes como los de su padre – se altero ante el comentario de Pansy

-Si se que lo ojos de Julien son muy verdes como los de Harry pero, la mirada que tiene es idéntica a la tuya – Era verdad lo que decía Pansy, la mirada de Julien era muy parecida a la de Draco, soberbia y orgullosa. Sirius regresó a la sala - ¡quiero un bebe Draco!

-Seguramente lo tendrás pero después discutimos del tema, no es el momento ni el lugar – dijo el rubio de mala gana

-Sirius ¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunto Pansy

-En la cocina supongo que se quedo a beber algo, si quieres ve a buscarlo para preguntarle si se va a quedar a la cena – contesto Sirius, se notaba algo tenso, un tanto incomodo. Sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sara mientras la abrazaba.

Pansy salió del comedor con Julien en brazos. Cuando se iba acercando a la cocina escucho unas voces, se detuvo un poco para escuchar era imposible que hubiera alguien con Harry.

-Eres Ron Weasley, el que tiene 25 años, dios mió esto no es posible – dijo Harry, empezó a reír pero de nervios no podía detenerse – Te juro, te juro que… - la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro Pansy, de inmediato Ron desapareció.

-¿Harry hablabas con alguien? ¿Qué pasa, estás bien? – pregunto Pansy preocupa al ver como estaba Harry,

-Estoy bien, estoy bien no te preocupes es solo que recordé algo gracioso – recobró la compostura - ¿Pasa algo con Julien?

-No en lo absoluto esta muy bien, oye es un niño precioso, no sabía que tuvieras un hijo bueno siempre has sido muy discreto con tus cosas ¿Quién es la mamá? – dijo Pansy

-Si, es hermoso no se que haría sin el, Fleur Delacour; compitió conmigo en el torneo de los tres magos ¿la recuerdas? Nos casaremos dentro de poco por supuesto estás invitada – Le quito de los brazos a Julien

-A si ya se quien es, como olvidarla – Ninguna chica que estuvo en Hogwarts mientras fue el torneo de los 3 magos podía olvidar a Fleur Delacour, fue la más odiada por las chicas – Pensé que ella estaba casada o era novia de uno de los Weasley

-No que va, ella nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel – dijo Harry que extrañamente por esa milésima de segundos olvido que Ron estaba ahí.

-Por cierto dice Sirius que si te quedaras a cenar, por favor quédate tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos, y pues ahora con los preparativos de la boda no tengo nada de tiempo – comento Pansy

-Si claro me quedare a la cena, te entiendo con lo que dices de los preparativos de la boda, Fleur se está encargando de la de nosotros y no tiene nada de tiempo quisiera ayudarla pero, hay demasiado trabajo

Harry y Pansy regresaron al salón, a los invitados se habían sumado Sofía la hermana menor de Sara que por cierto estaba en el mismo curso que Harry, una pareja ya de edad avanzada, seguramente parientes de Sara.

-Buenas noches – saludo Harry, Pansy también – Si me quedare a la cena Sirius, supongo que Fleur cenara con Bella así que no la dejare sola.

-Está bien, me alegra – dijo Sirius secamente

-Harry, Pansy ellos son mis abuelos Francesca y Lucius, a mi hermana Sofía creo que ya la conoces, abuelos el es Harry Potter, y ella es Pansy Parkinson la prometida de Draco – presento Sara amablemente a Harry a sus familiares.

-Mucho gusto señores, Harry Potter para servirles – saludo Harry educadamente. Los señores se quedaron un tanto asombrados ante Harry, estaban frente al niño que vivo, al asesino de uno de los magos más grandes de la historia (ya todo el mundo sabía lo de Dumbledore) y el futuro ministro de magia que sería el más joven de la historia.

-Pansy Parkinson – saludo la chica con una fingida sonrisa

-Señor Potter un placer conocerlo, toda una leyenda- comento Lucius el abuelo de Sara

-No es necesario las formalidades dígame Harry, al fin y al cabo seremos casi como familia, Sirius es como un padre para mi – Draco y Sirius se le quedaron viendo fijamente ¿Qué se tramaba Potter con su amable actitud? Sabían que odiaba a Pansy, que odiaba a Sara por consiguiente a sus parientes, y sin embargo los trataba como si los amara, tenían que tenerlo vigilado porque el no era de las personas que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados cuando no le gustaba algo

-¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor ya esta la cena servida? – sugirió Sara, todos aceptaron con gusto pero Harry no paso directamente sino que primero fue por las cosas de Julien; la pañalera y el porta bebes

-¡Que lindo niño! ¿Me lo permites? – dijo Francesca, Harry le paso a Julien sin responder, aun no lo acomodaba en el porta bebes - ¿Algún primito tuyo? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es mi hijo, su nombre es Julien – respondió Harry mientras se acomodaba en el comedor, Draco hizo una cara de fastidio

-¿Tú hijo? Pero si apenas eres un niño, en fin es precioso, entonces eres casado ¿no? ¿Por qué no te acompaña tu esposa? – es verdad Francesca era demasiado metiche pues a pesar de las miradas de su nieta que le decían que no siguiera preguntando, ella lo hacía.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde esta tu bagasa? perdón quise decir tu esposa – hablo Draco por primera vez, Harry esbozo una extraña sonrisa.

-Fleur y yo aun no nos casamos pero la boda será pronto por eso ella no está aquí quiso quedarse organizando un par de cosas más, por supuesto están invitados a la celebración – dijo Harry

-Claro que estaremos ahí – Francesca era fanática de los socialitos – que bueno que se van a casar, espero que estén muy enamorados es horrible cuando se casa sin amor

-Supongo que debe de serlo y más cuando te obligan a hacerlo – respondió Harry – Pero bueno yo creo que nunca estás obligado a hacer algo, siempre te puedes oponer

-Pues la boda de Harry no será la única por aquí Draco y yo nos casaremos pronto – presumió Pansy

-Ahora que estamos entrando en la conversación de bodas se, yo soy muy conservador, no se que piense usted Lucius pero ¿no cree que lo peor de una mujer es cuando es una piruja? Que se haya caso una y otra vez, y se haya acostado con muchos hombres – comento Draco

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Draco, por más sofisticada que parezca ya no es pura – contesto Lucius Rivers

-Lo que me parece peor a mi es la cobardía, el no atreverse a luchar por lo que quieres – dijo Harry un poco enojado

-No definitivamente lo peor es la traición y la mentira, pero bueno posiblemente es la cobardía quizás la cobardía lleve a estas cosas – contesto Draco

El ambiente volvió a ser tenso, todos lo notaba pero solo Sirius, Remus y Tonks sabían el porque de aquella pelea indirecta entre Harry y Draco. La cena fue algo incomoda a pesar de que los demás trataban de desviar la pelea con otros temas.

La cena terminó, Harry fue el primero en marcharse no porque quería parar la pelea sino porque Julien ya había empezado a llorar seguramente quería su cama, no escucho nada de lo que le dijeron los demás lo único que oyó fueron las palabras de Draco, que según el rubio comentaba su libro favorito pero, miraba fijamente a Harry cuando las dijo; "Yo estoy absuelto de culpa, recuerda que todo lo que pasa tú lo ocasionaste"

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la cena. Faltaban tan solo dos días para la boda de Harry Potter, Fleur estuvo encantada haciendo los preparativos más que nada porque no tenía limite en gastos mientras Harry simplemente se trataba de evadir de la realidad en el trabajo y con Julien.

Hermione y Ron caminaban por el Hogsmead. Ron aun no se podía reponer de lo que había escucho en Gridmud Place además de que se entero de otras cosas que le hizo a su familia, Hermione tratando de animarlo no podía pensar en soluciones para resolver la situación.

-¡Hermione toma el profeta! – dijo Ron cuando pasaron por un puesto de revistas, la chica quedo un poco impactada debido a que su amigo no había hablado desde hace un largo rato, volteo a ver el periódico se alcanza a leer las palabras "Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour y boda"

-Ron para que lo quieres solo te hará más daño - replico la castaña

-¡Tómalo! – repitió el pelirrojo con una voz autoritaria que pocas veces solía usar

Sin que nadie lo notara Hermione tomo un ejemplar del profeta. No lo abrieron, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo entonces fue cuando abrieron el profeta.

_El próximo sábado el gran mago Harry James Potter unirá su vida en matrimonio con la señorita Fleur Delacour la misma con la que compitió hace 4 años en el prestigioso torneo de los tres magos. La boda se celebrara… _

-¿Lo vez Ron? Solo dice puras pendejadas como cualquier otro artículo de nupcias solo que en este participan Fleur y Harry – dijo Hermione molesta

-Esto está mal, está extraño disculpa que te quite el papel de analítica pero es la verdad – dijo Ron que terminaba de leer el artículo

-¿A que te refieres Ronald? Harry se va a casar con Fleur, tienen un hijo juntos, el no puede matar a Voldemort…

-En la cena de compromiso de Sirius. Harry y Malfoy pelearon durante toda la noche pero no fue una pelea común y corriente como las que solían tener sino que había unos mensajes ocultos en cada frase que decían, obviamente ya no tiene una amistad como dijiste que la tenían, hubo algo más fuerte pero ¿Qué fue? – el silencio reino por unos minutos entre los dos amigos – Hermione necesito que me hagas un favor, si yo pudiera lo haría pero créeme aun no puedo ver a Harry sin tener ganas de matarlo

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Ron? – pregunto Hermione algo preocupada, era verdad lo que había dicho su amigo como no lo había visto antes

-¿Podrías ir a ver a Harry? Mejor dicho a tratar de hablar con el, de que te cuente que es en realidad lo que esta haciendo. Las pocas veces que me he desaparecido es para ir a espiarlo, perdona que no te lo haya dicho pero si te lo hubiera dicho me lo prohibirías, el no se ve feliz… hay algo Herms - Ron estaba desesperando buscando por doquier que todo lo que había visto de Harry fuera una mentira

-Intentare hablar con el y que me cuente la realidad aunque la realidad para mi está más que clara, siento decirlo Ron pero es lo que yo veo

Draco Malfoy llegó a aquel bar muggle como solía hacerlo dos veces por semana, era su única escapatoria del mundo mágico. En una mesa no muy lejos lo saludo Lyonell Lombard, Draco fue hacía el.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías – comente Lombard

-Igual yo, ya no me importa lo de Pansy llegue a considerarlo normal pero al que no aguanto es al estupido de mi padre, me acosa con que vuelva a entablar mi amistad con Potter y el acosa a Potter ¿Qué carajo se pretende? Es un sin vergüenza – dijo Draco enojado

-Eso si es ser sin vergüenza, primero diciendo que te alejarás del tipo y ahora queriendo que te acerques a el, perdona que lo diga pero ese si que es un arrastrado – respondió Lombard

-No necesitas que me lo digas lo se perfectamente, el muy descarado obligara a toda la familia a ir a la boda de Potter y a invitar a los "Potter" a mi boda, carajo ¡No se como se atreve! – dijo Draco

-Tú aun lo quieres ¿verdad? – Draco no contesto – Me refiero a Potter

-Si es verdad pero con todas las que me hizo, no estoy dispuesto a ceder – Draco Malfoy había dejado en claro su postura - ¿Qué pasa contigo Lombard? ¿Ya tienes pareja?

-No exactamente pero he seguido tu consejo de buscar una loca y creo que he encontrado una pero, no me preocupo mucho por mi sino por mi hermana Lucy, desde la graduación le hecho el ojo a uno tipo de nuestra generación y creo que no es muy buen partido – contesto Lombard – ¿Sabes cual puede ser el mejor castigo para Potter y no precisamente es la indiferencia? Es muy sencillo acercarte a el socialmente claro, como tus padres quieren, muéstrate feliz por sus "logros" eres excelente actor Draco, sabes manejar tus sentimientos a la perfección. Descártate eso lo sacara de onda y lo volverá más loco de que se está poniendo, en el mal sentido.

Hermione apenas y tenía una mínima idea de donde vivía Harry. Caminaba por los fraccionamientos mágicos más lujosos de Londres intentando dar con la mansión de Harry cuando entonces escucho una voz familiar.

-No crees que sea peligroso salir con una persona como yo – dijo la voz que Hermione conocía

-¿Y porque debería de serlo? Ambos somos sangre limpia ¿no? – dijo una voz femenina tras esas palabras hubo un silencio.

Hermione volteo ambos chicos se estaban besando. A la chica no la conocía; era de estatura media, buen cuerpo, tez blanca, su cabello era castaño claro con unas bandas rojas y sus ojos eran enormes y de un hermoso color azul zafiro. El chico era Ron Weasley. Hermione quedo impactada, no eso no era posible ¡Ron estaba en el caldero chorreante! ¡No podía ser que ahora se estuviera besando con esa chica!

Por los ojos de Hermione resbalaron unas lágrimas. Ron despidió de la chica, dio media vuelta y desapareció entonces la castaña comprendió que ese no era el Ron que conocía sino el de esta dimensión sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste.

Hermione observo las casas alrededor iba a estar difícil encontrar la casa de Harry sobre todo porque seguramente estaría protegida bajo varios encantamientos ¿Cómo podía encontrarla? La chica que beso a Ron seguramente debía saber algo pues se veía que vivía en ese lujoso lugar pero no era seguro dejarse al descubierto pero tampoco tenía otra opción

-Buenas tardes disculpa busco a Harry Potter pero he perdido la dirección exacta ¿Sabes cual en donde vive? – Se acerco a la chica hablándole fría pero educadamente, la chica se quedo viendo de una manera extraña a Hermione preguntándose ¿Quién sería? Y ¿Cómo pudo accesar a al fraccionamiento?

-Buenas tardes ¿Me podrías decir quien eres, como entraste aquí, que es lo que solicitas del señor Potter? Soy Lucia Lombard – el tono casual de Lucy había cambiado a un tono forma al igual que su expresión, se preguntaba ¿Quién era esa chica? Quizás una fan de Harry pero en esos momentos ella estaba de guardia y con los encantamientos que aplicaba nunca podía entrar una fan.

-Disculpa yo no tengo porque contestarte ninguna de estás preguntas, simplemente soy una vieja amiga de el y me he perdido – contesto Hermione algo enfurecida ¡Esa tipa no tenía porque preguntarle nada!

-Una vieja amiga – repitió Lucy, o sea una admiradora – El señor Potter no tiene tiempo para estar recibiendo viejas amigas anónima así que por favor retírese se lo digo con la autoridad como jefa de departamento de aurores.

-No me voy a retirar necesito ver urgentemente a Harry, soy Hermione Granger solo dígale a Harry que vengo de un lugar donde muchos ya no existen – contesto Hermione no le quedaba de otra.

Lucy se le quedo observando de una manera extraña ¿Qué significa aquella declaración? Esa tal chica Hermione Granger era una loca fanática, enemiga o allegada a Potter. No lo podía saber hasta no preguntarle a el mismo, al fin de cuentas Harry Potter tenía más de mil y un secretos. Lucy sacó de la su capa un pequeño instrumento cuadrado, un poco parecido a un comunicador.

-Lombard Lucia con Harry Potter – dijo Lucy, había puesto el aparato en altavoz para que Hermione escuchara la respuesta del mismo Potter.

-¿Qué es lo que _quiegues _Lucia? ¿Quién ha llegado? Sabes que los… - se escuchó una voz femenina con un peculiar acento francés

-Fleur comunícame por favor con Harry; son asuntos del estado – La mayor parte de las veces que Harry se encontraba en su casa Fleur tenía su comunicar para estarse enterando de todo lo que podía. Al principio era algo que le incomodaba de gran manera pues la francesa le impedía hacer su trabajo con mayor rapidez pero, después la comprendió al conocer el historial de Potter era natural que tuviera celos

-Fleur no entiendo porque te pones así, son cosas del trabajo… - se escuchó la voz de Harry no muy clara – Bueno, Lucy ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Está aquí una tal Hermione Granger que te esta buscando dice que te diga; que ella viene de donde muchos ya no existen ¿Qué hago con ella? – preguntó en un tono serio. Harry no contesto de inmediato

-No seas cobarde Harry por lo menos ten la decencia de dar la cara – dijo Hermione enojada tratando de reprimir muchas otras cosas que quería gritarle.

-Escolta a Hermione hasta mi despacho por favor pero no entren por la entrada principal – la voz de Harry sonaba temblorosa. Corto la comunicación antes de que Lucy pudiera responder.

-La entrada es pora acá, sígame – se limitó a decir Lucy, se había quedado algo pensativa respecto a la respuesta de Potter, no era que le interesara la vida personal de su jefe pero esa chica le olía a amante embarazada pero, según lo que le había contado Lyonell su hermano, Potter estaba perdidamente enamorado de Malfoy.

Entraron a la casa por una puerta trasera. Hermione se asombró un poco al ver tanta elegancia y ostentosidad pero, después cayó en cuenta de ¿Por qué se asombraba? Al fin de cuentas estaba en la casa del ministro de magia. Llegaron ha una bonita puerta de caoba, la chica toco dos veces y luego se abrió. Entraron a un enorme y elegante despacho, sillones de piel, un escritorio, libreros repletos de libros, elegantes botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y algo que le llamó la atención a Hermione es que en una esquina estaba instalado todo lo necesario para tener a un bebe ahí, un porta bebes, una cuna, un gimnasio, juguetes. El hijo de Harry en esos momentos estaba en el gimnasio jugando con los juguetes que le colgaban.

-Aquí está señor Potter ¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Desea que me lleve a Julien? – dijo Lucy quien volteo hacía el bebe, Harry volteo a ver a Hermione

-No déjalo aquí, solo una cosa cuida de Fleur por favor, si pregunta con quien estoy dile que estoy ocupado con Neville y Dimitri asuntos del trabajo importantes, ah y otra cosa dime Harry – respondió Harry

-Esta bien yo me encargo de Fleur, me retiro – contesto Lucy y se fue dejando a solas a Harry y Hermione

-Traes la misma ropa que hace un año – dijo estupidamente Harry, no se le ocurría que otra cosa decir o mejor dicho no quería decir ninguna otra cosa. El comentario de Potter hizo estallar a la castaña que sin ni siquiera responder le dio una fuerte cachetada

-Lo siento pero te lo mereces – se justifico Hermione, Harry se había quedado sorprendido ante la acción de su amiga, se sobaba adolorido la mejilla le había quedado la mano marcada.

-Lo se, y no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado ha esto, últimamente me ha pasado muy seguido – dijo Harry

-Entiendo porque, Harry ¿Qué carajo te ha pasado? ¡Has hecho tantas pendejadas, que tardarían años en terminar de reclamártelas! – Grito Hermione enojada, volteo a ver a Julien y decidió bajar la voz, no fuera a llorar - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle tanto daño a los Weasley? Ellos tanto que nos protegieron, nos acogieron y tu mira como se los pagas…

-Hermione estás en un error yo he protegido mucho a los Weasley, no los he expuesto, no los he perseguido ¡Ninguno de ellos está muerto! Ahora si te refieres a lo que pasó con Fleur; tu no sabes como fueron las cosas, no soy el villano de la historia, no hay villanazo aquí simplemente pasó porque tenía que pasar – dijo Harry – Fue el destino

-¡El destino no existe Harry! Tú mismo forjas tu propio destino. Estoy muy preocupada no se que va a pasar contigo, conmigo, con Ron, con… - dijo Hermione

-Hermione no te atrevas a decir que por Julien se va a hacer un problema o se hizo un problema, sino fuera por el yo ya estaría muerto – paró Harry a Hermione cuando iba a decir que su hijo era un problema. – Julien es lo único que tengo, mi única razón para vivir

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto la castaña, no entendía muy bien porque Harry decía eso

-No sabes lo difícil que es vivir aquí, lo doloroso que ha sido todos estos años primero porque no los tenía a ustedes, después porque empecé a querer a los que no debía, luego sentimientos de culpa – dijo Harry – No podido hacer muchas cosas, lo se y hecho muchas otras que no debía hacer pero todo es por lo mismo, no trato de justificarme Hermione solo quiero que sepas el porque

-Sigo sin entender muchas cosas Harry – dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no mataste a Voldemort?

-Ni yo mismo lo se, y no es porque simpatice con el y quiera seguir sus ideales. No simplemente no lo pude hacer pero, trato de hacer la situación más llevadera, no hay muertes, hambres, persecuciones, guerra – Julien empezó a llorar, Harry fue por para alzarlo en brazos

-¿Me dejas cargarlo? – pregunto la castaña, tenía curiosidad de conocer de más de cerca al hijo de su amigo, era extraño que Harry tuviera un hijo. Para ella ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas que conoció un Harry y ahora era otro completamente diferente. Harry le prestó a Julien – Se parece mucho a ti pero al mismo tiempo es completamente diferente, tiene cierto fulgor, resplandor que lo hace ser muy bello. Supongo que es por la herencia de Fleur, pero Harry acabas de decir que Julien es todo lo que tienes ¿Qué hay de Fleur? Bueno si se la quitaste a Bill debe ser porque la amas ¿no?

-No precisamente Hermione, a Fleur la quiero como una amiga pero nada más, la historia de porque terminamos juntos, desde el porque de Julien es muy larga, muy compleja e incluso irónica. He cambiado mucho, amo a quien no debería amar… - dijo Harry, entonces tocaron a la puerta – Adelante Lucy

-Siento interrumpir Harry lo que pasa es que Fleur no deja de decir que hay muchos pendientes para la boda, que quedaron de verse que la señora Bellatrix y que hoy cenan con los Malfoy – dijo Lucy

-No te preocupes Lucy ya terminamos, la señorita se quedara en el PH del Hilton para que la acompañes hasta allá y la dejes instalada por favor – ordeno Harry, Hermione le entregó a Julien – Entonces nos vemos después Hermione

-Hasta luego – se despidió Hermione. Se había quedado intrigada ¿A quien amaba Harry que no debería amar?

Sirius Black se encontraba en la sala de espera de maternidad de San Mungo junto a sus suegros y su cuñada. A Sara se le acababa de romper la fuente y ya estaba en trabajo de parto. Sirius se sentía realmente nervioso e incomodo pues ¡Solo el se veía nervioso! Francesca estaba tejiendo, Sofía escribía una carta y Lucius leía el profeta.

-La boda de tu ahijado es pasado mañana ¿vedad?... – comento Lucius

-¡¿Qué soy el único aquí que esta nervioso?! – respondió Sirius histérico

-Tranquilo Sirius – dijo Lucius Rivers con su grave voz, mientras le daba una palmada a Sirius – Mi madre tuvo 15 hijos; Athos, Balenos, Cernunnos, Devona, Erzabet, Freya, Galatea, Hiram, Ignatus, Jacques, Klaus, yo Lucius, mi gemela Lilith, Mirna y Nanna. A lo que trato de llegar es que ella nunca tuvo problemas con los partos, Sara es muy parecida a mi madre tampoco debe tener problemas, a menos que sean por tu parte Francesca.

-¡Ja! ¿De mi parte? No me hagas reír Lucius, habré tenido una sola hija pero sin ningún problema – contesto ofendida Francesca.

-Bueno alo mejor de su parte no haya problema ¿Pero que tal del lado del padre de Sara? – pregunto Sirius nervioso, no sabía mucho de los padres de su prometida solo que habían muerto cuando ella y su hermana eran chicas.

-Pues Klaus mi hermano es el abuelo paterno de Sara, el se casó con una vecina, Ampoline y tuvieron siete hijos; Jacqueline… - iba a empezar a recitar el nombre de sus sobrinos cuando un medio mago llego a la sala.

-¡Ya nació en bebe, es un varón! Esta en perfecto estado de salud, no hubo complicaciones – les anunció el medio mago

-Que les dije, si todo viene de… - comento Lucius

-¿Podemos pasar a verlos? – pregunto Sirius

-Si claro, no hay ningún problema – contesto el medio mago

Inmediatamente todos se fueron hasta la habitación donde estaba Sara. Entraron con cautela para no molestarle, la chica se encontraba acostada en la cama de lo más tranquila, como si nunca hubiera tenido que dar a luz, en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bulto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Sara al ver entrar a su familia

-Sara cariño pero tienes que descansar – le dijo Sirius

-Yo me siento como nueva, no entiendo de que debo descansar – replico Sara. Sirius se acerco a su prometida quería conocer al bebe; definitivamente le pareció el niño más hermoso, con facciones finas, unos enormes ojos grises como los de su madre y su cabello era rubio entonces supo que biológicamente no era su hijo pero, eso no le importo en lo más mínimo el amaba a ese niño y para el sería su hijo, porque lo cuidaría, lo amaría.

-Siempre pensamos que sería niña ¿verdad Sara? – Comento Sofía – Bueno supongo que ya no podrás ponerle Lyra ¿Cómo se llamará?

-Lucius Klaus como mis abuelos fueron los que más me cuidaron más en está etapa y en muchas otras, lastima que el abuelo Klaus no este aquí pero pronto viajaremos a Bulgaria para visitarlo – dijo Sara

Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el PH del Hilton, les agradaba poderse dar un baño libremente, no tener que andar escondiéndose. Ron se acababa de salir de bañar y Hermione había pedido bastante comida a la habitación.

-¡Que bueno que pediste comida! Me moría de hambre- dijo Ron mientras cogía unas papas fritas – Etto… ega.. que.. odia… cer..

-¡Ron no hables con la boca llega!- le reprocho Hermione, Ron trago lo que tenía en la boca

-Lo siento pero tengo hambre, en fin ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto Ron

-No mucho, no pudimos hablar demasiado pero sabes, hay algo extraño aquí – dijo Hermione – Harry dijo que amaba a alguien que no debía amar

-No veo nada de extraño en ello ¡Claro que ama a alguien que no debe amar! A Fleur – dijo Ron. Una lechuza se paro en la ventana Hermione se levantó a abrirla para recibir el sobre que llevaba.

-No, el no ama a Fleur y puedo notarlo además que me dijo que estaba con ella por diversos factores y no solo por Julien – Ron le arrebato el sobre de las manos antes de que la chica lo pudiera abrir – Harry anda mala en muchos aspectos y como sus amigos debemos ayudarlo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Que descaró! Mira nos manda invitaciones para su boda, porque el muy imbécil creería que queremos ir a su boda – dijo Ron enojado.

-Por que nos esta pidiendo ayuda – dijo Hermione

Había llegado el día de la boda por petición de Fleur se iba a celebrar en la riviera Francesa. Harry se encontraba en una de las habitaciones arreglándose, ya estaba casi listo entonces tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- contesto el muchacho. Era Sirius

-Ya están todos los invitados pero no te preocupes Fleur aun no está totalmente lista – dijo su padrino – Harry ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Tú estás seguro de lo que hiciste? – Respondió Harry con la misma pregunta – Es la misma respuesta Sirius quizás yo no me vaya a casar por las mismas razones que tú sin embargo lo voy a hacer, no hay vuelta atrás ni otra opción.

-Ya eres un hombre Harry y tú llevas las responsabilidades de tus acciones así que mucha suerte – dijo Sirius – Te esperamos abajo, no demores mucho

-No, enseguida voy – contesto el moreno.

Harry no tardo en bajar. El lugar donde se celebraría la boda era hermoso por detrás se podía observar el tranquilo mar azul y la ceremonia y fiesta era en un elegante jardín. Los padrinos del novio ya estaban esperándole eran: Theodore Nott, Alexander Yaxley y Neville Longbotton.

-Bueno vamos chicos – dijo Harry

Ya estaba parado Harry en el altar esperando a la novia cuando se fijo en los invitados de las primeras filas; obviamente era Sirius, Sara y su familia, Bellatrix y Rodolphs, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy y sorprendentemente para el estaba Draco Malfoy acompañado de Pansy Parkinson. El chico Malfoy se mostraba indiferente hacía la ceremonia, con la expresión de siempre.

Fleur entró resplandeciente, bella e eclipsante como siempre. La ceremonia se realizo sin pormenores, todo marcho bien. Harry no se dejo de fijar en la expresión de Draco, nunca cambio. Cuando la ceremonia termino, las sillas se reacomodaron, aparecieron mesas y dio inicio una gran fiesta.

-¡Hijo felicidades! – Dijo Lucius Malfoy quien se acerco a Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo de felicitación – Me alegra que hayas tomado este camino

-Gracias por las felicitaciones – dijo Harry secamente e incluso algo agresivo, Lucius se pasó a felicitar a Fleur cuando vio que de Harry no sacaría mucha platica. Varias personas más se acercaron a felicitarlos pero de pronto Harry vio a alguien que no imagino que se acercaría: Draco

-Felicidades Potter; bonita ceremonia, bella recepción, buen servicio. Te has ganado las tres B no esperaba menos de ti – dijo Draco con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Pansy lo acompañaba

-Gra… gracias – tartamudeo Harry, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa felicitación de parte de su antiguo amante

-Si muchas felicidades Harry, tienes todo ¿Qué más puedes pedir? – Felicito Pansy sonriente – si me disculpan voy con Fleur

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pretendes? - murmuro por lo bajo Harry a Draco

-¿Pretender? ¿Pretender que? Yo no pretendo nada, únicamente te felicite ¿es algo natural? – dijo Draco Malfoy parecía que le estaba hablando a un amigo cualquiera – No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por ninguno de tus acontecimientos, simplemente el nacimiento de tu hijo supongo que es algo grandioso, quería hacerlo en la reunión del otro día pero no me pareció apropiado quitarle el protagonismo a Sirius.

-Por favor no me hagas esto – suplico Harry, tomo la mano del rubio pero este inmediatamente se soltó

-¿Hacerte que? ¿Felicitarte? Yo creía que era acto de buena educación, no pensé que te fuera a molestar muchos otros lo hicieron antes que yo – contesto el rubio, en su rostro se veía cierta sonrisa mientras que en el de Harry se notaba un profundo sufrimiento.

-Draco tú sabes muy bien que yo te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti ¿Qué no has recibido todas las cartas que te he mandado? – dijo Harry casi quería llorar

-Lo que me estás diciendo Harry suena irónico ¿sabes? Si tú amas a alguien no te casas con otra persona, y menos le declaras tú amor en tú boda con esa otra persona, si tú comentario suena demasiado irónico – dijo Draco en tono burlesco – Mira quiero dejar algo bien claro; en un tiempo pasado tuvimos algo lo acepto pero todo fue un error, una mala jugada del destino, experimento de la adolescencia ¿me entiendes? Me alegra que haya llegado Fleur y a ambos nos regresara al camino correcto.

-No mientas, si te importo lo que tuvimos – dijo Harry desesperado

-Claro que me importo, si dio un giro de 360º en mi vida pero como te dije ambos regresamos al camino correcto, a lo natural tú tienes un hijo, una esposa ¡Felicidades! Yo me casare en dos semanas tendré una esposas e hijos; eso es lo que dicta la vida – explico Draco – Si me disculpas tengo que ir con Pansy, es un poco peligroso cuando bebe quiere sexo donde quiera que este y bueno uno como hombre no se puede resistir.

Con una sonrisa y una palmada en el hombro se despidió Draco Malfoy dejando a Harry anonadado y realmente melancólico ¿Cómo era posible tanta indiferencia? ¿Cómo era posible tomar a la ligera algo que había sido tan especial?

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde la ceremonia, la fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo no parecía querer terminar pero Harry quería que ya todo terminara. Empezó a caminar por el jardín alejándose un poco de la fiesta entonces, noto que alguien lo seguía. Dio media vuelta para ver quien era, era una pareja joven nunca los había visto en su vida pero bueno en esa fiesta había gente que nunca había visto.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? – dijo Harry tratando de no ser grosero

-Harry, soy Hermione y el es Ron – dijo la chica – Queremos saber que es lo que te pasa

-Eres nuestro amigo, has hecho muchas pendejadas sin embargo, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte por el bien te todos – dijo Ron

-Se que he hecho muchas cosas pero la situación esta siendo… - empezó a explicar Harry cuando de repente se escucho el sonido de alguien que aparecía pero maximizado.

Nadie podía aparecerse el área estaba protegida ¿Qué sería eso? Harry volteo hacía la fiesta fue cuando casi le da un para cardiaco. En el centro de la pista de baile se acababa de aparecer Voldemort. El moreno corrió hasta la pista era el que más tenía que estar presente. Todas las personas se quedaron petrificadas ante la aparición incluso los mortífagos.

-Y bien ¿Dónde están los novios? – pregunto Voldemort

-Mi Lord aquí estamos – dijo Harry que estaba de pie junto a la mesa principal, tenía agarrada de la mano muy fuerte a Fleur que casi la lastimaba – No esperábamos su asistencia, es un honor tenerlo con nosotros.

-Ni yo esperaba venir pero de pronto dije ¿Por qué no? – contesto Voldemort – Pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que solo paso a felicitarlos por su matrimonio, por su hijo. Harry hay mucho trabajo, mañana en la noche lo planificamos.

-Muchas gracias mi Lord, como usted guste – respondió Harry

-Bueno me voy, nos vemos después – Voldemort desapareció y desde entonces nadie dudo que Harry era su mano derecha.

Harry quería volver con Ron y Hermione pero Fleur no se le despegaba de el. Había quedado cierta tensión desde que Voldemort apareció y afecto a todos.

-¡Chicos por fin los encuentro! – Dijo Harry emocionado cuando después de haberse despegado de Fleur y haber buscado mucho, encontró a Ron y Hermione – Pensé que se habrían ido

-Eres su títere ¡Felicidades! Hiciste bien tú trabajo pero se te olvido algo, cuando fueras su títere tenías que matarlo ¡Pero no lo has hecho! Y como le hablabas y lo mirabas, dudo que lo hagas. Te has vuelto uno de ellos, compartes sus ideales… – dijo Ron furioso

-¡Espera Ron! Deja que explique – dijo Hermione

-Como te lo dije Hermione ni siquiera yo mismo se el porque, simplemente no lo puedo hacer es todo – dijo Harry

-¡Es todo, es todo! ¿Qué pretendes Harry? Dejarlo vivo hasta la eternidad y que nosotros nos vayamos a la chingada, nuestro mundo está más jodido que nada – replico Ron enojado

-Mira Ron para empezar no se que pasara con los mundos, dimensiones o lo que sea, tengo un hijo y tampoco Hermione sabe lo que pasara, quédense aquí mientras muere, porque morirá no tiene Horrocruxes – dijo Harry

-Bonita solución Harry, quédate aquí 30 años hasta que se muera por muerte natural, vaya eso si que me agrada – dijo Hermione, no estaba alterada como Ron pero si molesta

**Meses después**

Harry Potter ya no aguantaba su vida cada día era más miserable. En el trabajo tenía que soportar a la estupida de Pansy Malfoy antes Parkinson que estaba embarazada y por orden de Voldemort era su secretaria personal. Tenía que hacer menos a los mestizos y cumplir otras horribles leyes. Voldemort cada vez le daba tareas más duras que cumplir, por ejemplo en esos momentos Sirius lo odiaba por culpa de Voldemort, que más quisiera terminar con ese imbécil pero no podía y por eso mismo Ron y Hermione no lo dejaban de presionar. Y en su casa donde suponía que debía descansar Fleur lo hostigaba porque estaba poco tiempo con ella, las visitas de los Malfoy eran frecuentes.

Todo en su vida era molesto ¡Ya no soportaba más! Lo único que le daba razones para seguir, era Julien.

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, se que tarde mucho en escribirlo y verdaderamente lo siento pero además de que he andado medio enfermita me cuenta mucho escribir estos capitulos ya que son los últimos entonces espero que me comprendan. **

**Los dejo espero actualizar pronto y les invito a que pasen a mi fic "El alma de Lily" **

**Saludos!! **


	50. La vida de Harry Potter

**La vida de Harry Potter **

**Sábado 3 de Septiembre; Boda **

Aquel sábado no era como cualquier otro, no aquel sábado se iba a casar Draco Malfoy. Harry se levantó pensando en el acontecimiento de ese día ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Le habían llegado las invitaciones a su oficina. Agradeció tener pilas de trabajo en el ministerio así tendría con que entretenerse y no pensar.

Fleur asombrosamente estaba dormida siempre se levantaba junto con Harry para acompañarlo al desayuno. Harry volteo a ver el reloj, con razón estaba dormida era una hora más temprano de la que se levantaba habitualmente, era mejor que Fleur no estuviera despierta así no le preguntaría o platicaría (ya que se había hecho amiga de Pansy) de la boda de Draco.

Se arreglo, desayuno y se fue al ministerio era mejor así. Llegó al ministerio, al ser más temprano estaba algo solo, saludo al personal de intendencia y despreocupadamente empezó a caminar hacía su oficina esperando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino pero desafortunadamente su deseo no fue cumplido.

-Señor Potter buenos días ¿Cómo esta? – saludo a Harry un tipo alto, rudo, era el jefe del departamento de genealogía – Pensé que no lo vería hoy pues como sabe es la boda de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, y usted es gran amigo de ellos pero, bueno necesito hablar con usted

-Yo se de quien soy amigo Rockwood, no me lo tienes que recordar – dijo Harry cortantemente - ¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Bueno señor usted dijo que todos los mestizos deben estar en el Instituto de magia Ingles, los sangre sucia sino están muertos deben estar completamente alejados de la magia y los sangre limpia en Hogwarts… - empezó a decir Rockwood pero ya no quiso darle más largas al asunto porque vio que Harry empezaba a desesperarse – El problema es que una chica sangre limpia se quiere ir a fuerzas al instituto de magia.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué no pueden controlar a una adolescente? Ya di mi veredicto final nadie se puede mezclar con nadie. Dime Rockwood ¿Qué pasa si está chica se quiere casar con un mestizo? ¡Ya no tienen hijos sangre limpia! – dijo Harry encolerizado, ese tipo siempre tenía dudas – Por curiosidad ¿Quién es la chica?

-Si lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder. La chica es Ginevra Weasley va en 7º curso pero no se preocupe enseguida voy a parar el alboroto que está haciendo en Hogwarts – dijo Rockwood

-No te preocupes por eso, yo voy a Hogwarts a arreglar los asuntos, tú por mientras ocúpate de registrar y aprobar los nuevos matrimonios, que son demasiados últimamente – dijo Harry

-Si señor como diga – contesto Rockwood que se retiro de inmediato

Harry se dio media vuelta para irse a Hogwarts, ni siquiera llego a su oficina. Le alegraba haberse encontrado con Rockwood para por ir a Hogwarts, amaba Hogwarts al fin de cuentas fue uno de los pocos lugares sino es decir que el único donde se había sentido totalmente seguro en ambas dimensiones.

Llegó a Hogwarts estaba algo vació. Claro ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Para empezar era mañana de sábado así que muchos estudiantes dormían además de que la mitad de los estudiantes se encontraban en la otra escuela de magia. Mientras iba camino a la dirección sintió una presencia.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Harry calmadamente sin voltear

-¿Quién crees que sea? – Contesto una voz masculina muy familiar - ¿Quien más te puede seguir?

-Creo que muchas otras personas Ron, hay tanta gente que quiere matarme – Hablaba despreocupadamente, no dejaba de caminar.

-Si definitivamente creo que hay mucha gente que quiere matarte ¡Hogwarts esta totalmente solo! Mataste a todos los hijos de muggles, mandaste a los mestizos a no se donde ¡Recuerda que tú también eres un mestizo! – reprocho Ron

-¡Cállate Ron, yo no soy ningún mestizo! Tú no sabes nada, no sabes mis razones si tuvieras que haber vivido lo que yo viví, lo que yo vivo te aseguro que desde hace mucho no estarías aquí – dijo Harry

-No hay razón por la que mataste a todos esos chicos inocentes ¡Y claro que yo ya no estaría aquí! ¿Sabes por que? Porque yo hubiera matado a Voldemort en la primera oportunidad – dijo Ron

-Necesito resolver unos asuntos, necesito un poco de paz ¡Quieres alejarte de mi por unos minutos por favor! todo el mundo me tiene hasta la… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – dijo Harry

-¿Qué hago aquí? Lo mismo que tú arreglando asuntos, no voy a esperar a que Voldemort muera dentro de 20 años para poder irme, y Hermione ella debe andar por ahí – dijo Ron

Harry apretó el paso e hizo caso omiso a todo comentario, hasta que Ron ceso. Llego a la dirección, daban las 7:00 todavía no estaba Alecto ¿Para que la quería? Pronunció la contraseña a la gárgola y entro.

El despacho del director, el despacho de Dumbledore donde había estado innumeradas veces. Camino lentamente hacía la silla del director observando todo lo que había alrededor. Se sentó en la silla, vio hacía arriba. En una estantería estaba el viejo sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mi? – Pregunto Harry al sombrero, al principio el sombrero fingió no escuchar pero, después cedió – Quisiera saber si en este momento me fueras a seleccionar a una casa ¿a cual iría?

-Seleccionar es lo único que puedo hacer, claro que lo haré por ti, solo ponme en tú cabeza y te diré con certeza – dijo el sombrero, Harry lo bajo de la estantería y lo puso en su cabeza – Hummm... Ya no es tan difícil como antes definitivamente eres slytherin

-Slytherin ¿Por qué slytherin? ¿No hay una minima posibilidad de que quedará en Gryffindor? – cuestiono Harry

-Slytherin es tú casa Potter debes estar orgulloso de ello, cumples todas las características de una serpiente, has logrado lo que has querido ¿Por qué querrías pertenecer a Gryffindor ahora? Además lo más importante en un Gryffindor es la valentía, no es que quiera insultarte pero careces de ella – respondió el sombrero

-Gracias – respondió Harry apagadamente, se quito el sombrero de la cabeza y lo volvió a dejar en la estantería. Pasaron unos minutos entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entro desesperada Alecto Carrows.

-Disculpe señor, no sabía que se encontraba aquí, de verdad disculpe mi tardanza no era mi intención hacerlo esperar… - dijo Alecto alterada

-No te preocupes Alecto vine sin avisar – contesto Harry tranquilamente

-En la madrugada vino el señor tenebroso y dejo esto para usted, disculpe por no habérselo enviado pero el me indico que se lo diera personalmente hoy en la mañana, apenas iba ir a buscarlo al ministerio – dijo Alecto entregándole a Harry un sobre.

Potter abrió el sobre, contenía un pedazo de pergamino con el mensaje "Te veo en la boda de los Malfoy" al ver el mensaje Harry se encolerizo, rompió el pergamino y lo quemo. Alecto lo observaba asustada ¿Qué podía haber hecho enojar tanto a Potter? ¿La perjudicaría a ella?

-Señor Potter ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir? – pregunto Alecto

-No gracias, ya me voy por cierto sobre la chica Weasley júzguenla loca – dijo Harry agresivamente, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y salió maldiciendo por lo bajo.

La boda empezaba a las 10 de la mañana, tenía suficiente tiempo para ir a su casa y arreglarse para el evento. Estaba encolerizado ¿Por qué tenía que asistir a esa maldita ceremonia? ¿Por qué? Eso lo torturaba, en cualquier momento podía perder el control e impedir la boda ¿Eso querían? ¿Por qué Voldemort lo obligaba a asistir? Pensándolo bien, realmente no podía obligarlo a nada, en cualquier momento que le diera la gana el podía matar a Voldemort, el problema es que la gana no le llegaba había algo que le impedía matarlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado Harry? – escucho una voz femenina desde la parte trasera de su auto – Desde hace mucho tú sabías que ya no pertenecías a Gryffindor.

-No es por eso es por la boda – contesto Harry automáticamente pensando que aquella voz que escuchaba era solo producto de su mente, pero cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor se dio cuenta de que era Hermione quien le hablaba - ¡¿Hermione?! ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamo Harry asustado

-Te vengo siguiendo desde antes de entrar a la dirección ¡Desde entonces estoy intentando hablar contigo! Claro antes traía la capa de invisibilidad, hasta ahora me haces caso – dijo Hermione ofendida – Pero no desvíes el tema ¿Por qué te enojas por la boda de Malfoy? No me digas que Pansy…

-No, no es eso, no es nada referente con la boda – dijo abruptamente – Es solo que ya todo me tiene harto, ahora tengo que ir a esa maldita ceremonia saludar a todos, es difícil ser yo ¡Siempre lo ha sido!

Durante todo el camino a la casa Harry y Hermione discutieron. Cuando apenas Harry se hubo estacionado, bajo rápido del coche dando un fuerte portazo. Ya no quería discutir con nadie.

Entro a la casa, se cambio rápido pero entonces se percato de algo ¿Dónde estaba Fleur haciéndole un montón de preguntas de porque se cambiaba? Quizás había salido. Fue a la habitación de Julien pero tampoco estaba su hijo, Fleur nunca se llevaba a Julien.

-¡LLANA, LLANA! – Grito Harry desesperado al ama de llaves, al ver que su familia había desaparecido - ¿Dónde están Julien y Fleur?

-Señor Potter, se acaban de ir con el señor Malfoy, vino por ellos – contesto el ama de llaves

-¿Con el señor Malfoy? ¡¿Con cuál señor Malfoy, Lucius o Draco!? – pregunto Harry histérico

-Co… con el se… señor Lucius, recuerde que hoy es la boda del señor Draco – respondió la ama de llaves temerosa.

Harry apenas escucho la respuesta y desapareció inmediatamente sin siquiera llevarse el coche o cambiarse. No, no había tiempo para eso quien sabe que cosas le podían a hacer a Julien ¡No a su hijo no! Y a Fleur al fin de cuentas era su amiga.

Apareció afuera de la mansión Malfoy, pudo ver mucho movimiento había gente entrando y saliendo, terminando con los últimos preparativos de la boda. Entró corriendo a la mansión, nadie se percato de su presencia, subió las escaleras y rápidamente empezó a buscar cuarto por cuarto a su familia.

-¡Fleur! – Grito Harry emocionado cuando abrió una puerta y, encontró a Fleur sentada, elegantísima ayudando a la novia junto con otras damas de honor, Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡¿Dónde está Julien?! - pregunto desesperado al no ver a su hijo, todas las chicas hicieron una expresión de "¡que tierno!"

-Julien esta con tu _pagde _se supone que no deben _estag hombeges _aquí – dijo Fleur con una tranquila y encantadora sonrisa.

-¡¿Con mi padre?! ¡Si mi padre murió cuando yo tenía un año! – contesto Harry desesperado

-Con el señor Lucius Malfoy, tengo entendido que el es como un _pagde paga _ti – dijo Fleur.

-¡Estás equivoca…! – exclamó Harry pero fue interrumpido

-Querido Harry ¿Por qué no dejas a las señoritas terminar con su arreglo, y vienes conmigo? – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, Harry volteó era Lucius Malfoy quien llevaba en brazos a su hijo. El moreno decidió hacer caso a las instrucciones de Malfoy, se sentía vulnerable

-Julien ven con papá – dijo Harry al niño, sin embargo este parecía no querer moverse

-Está cómodo, déjalo – contesto Lucius – Es un buen niño

Harry empezaba a entender las cosas o al menos eso quería pensar. Por la expresión de Lucius no estaba totalmente a gusto de que el fuera a la boda, de hecho se encontraba algo temeroso. Harry Potter era un temerario y no le importaba si estaba su esposa e hijo allí para poder impedir la boda, entonces sino era deseo de Lucius y mucho menos de Narcisa o Draco verlo en la ceremonia, únicamente quedaba pensar en Voldemort pero ¿Por qué Voldemort quería que estuviera allí?

Faltaban unos 15 minutos para que empezara la boda. La novia y sus damas de honor quien incluía a Fleur solo esperaban a que les dieran la señal para salir, igualmente el novio estaba ya listo, los invitados estaban siendo acomodados y Harry más tranquilo que hace un rato, llevaba a Julien en brazos, buscaba por las habitaciones un juguete que el niño había dejado.

-¡Que carajo haces aquí! – Exclamó una voz molesta, cuando Harry se abrió una puerta – No se como no tienes vergüenza para venir aquí – Draco estaba molesto y con toda razón, Harry se quedo callado, no dijo nada sino que simplemente entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-No es mi gusto estar aquí te lo aseguro, ni tampoco nada de lo que esta pasando – contesto Harry

-No te pregunte si era tu gusto o no, te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Draco despectivamente – Tampoco es mi gusto lo que está pasando, lo más curioso de todo fue que yo no provoque nada de esto.

-Descuida no haré nada en la ceremonia – contesto Harry

-Más te vale, sino te matare, ahora quítate tengo que irme – dijo Draco

Harry no se aparto, todo lo contrario se acerco más al rubio y con todas las ganas le planto un beso en los labios, beso que Draco respondió. Ninguno de los dos hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por terminarlo, de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Draco es hora de que salgas – Era Lucius Malfoy. Al ver el espectáculo quedo aturdido, ni siquiera le salió un reclamo. Draco inmediatamente termino el beso y salió lo más rápido que pudo sin decir nada.

**Lunes 17 septiembre; Nueva asistente **

Todo había transcurrido normal en la vida de Harry Potter. Aquel beso había sido intrascendente y no cambio nada, de hecho fue como si nunca hubiera pasado. La boda de los Malfoy transcurrió bien, supo que se fueron de Luna de miel a Dubai, y el seguía en su aburrida rutina.

El lunes 17 de septiembre llegó más temprano que de costumbre a la oficina. Tenía mucho trabajo ese día además de que debía ir a la academia de Transformaciones para dar inicio al ciclo escolar y presentar al nuevo director.

-Charles podrías venir por favor, y mostrarme lo que tenemos agendado – habló Harry a su asistente personal por el intercomunicador. Inmediatamente se escucho que tocaban la puerta, seguido de tres golpes se abrió pero, no era Charles el que entraba a la oficina no, era Pansy Parkinson o mejor dicho Malfoy - ¡Pansy! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola Harry, disculpa te debo decir señor ministro – dijo la chica quien entro a la oficina, con una sonrisa boba – Bueno soy su nueva asistente personal, pensé que estaría enterado, fue el señor tenebroso quien me dijo que me presentara hoy aquí

-No es necesario que me llames señor ministro, ni que me hables de usted me siento un tanto extraño – aclaro Harry sorprendido – dices que fue el señor tenebroso quien te indico que vinieras aquí, me parece extraño ahora que te has casado pensé que estarías en tú casa, ¡Vaya no quiero sonar machista! Pero pensé que tú sueño era ser la señora Malfoy completamente.

-En eso tienes toda la razón Harry, yo preferiría estar en mi casa atendiendo a completamente a Draco, no sabes lo maravillosa que fue la luna de miel en Dubai. Pero no hay de otra, ordenes son ordenes – dijo la chica.

**Viernes 17 de octubre; Familia Black **

Sirius, Lucius y Sara eran realmente felices los tres juntos. Apenas eran dos meses y medio los que llevaban juntos, ese poco tiempo había sido muy gratificante. Sirius apenas había empezado a trabajar hace un mes, como director de la academia de transformaciones, Sara volvería al trabajo la próxima semana tenía que atender el buffet de abogados, además ella no era una mujer de estar 100% en la casa.

La pareja había disfrutado enormemente a su hijo. Lucius Klaus era un pequeño diablillo a pesar de que solo tenía dos meses y medio, jalaba el cabello con una fuerza enorme, aventaba todo lo que tuviera a su alcance y sobre todo lloraba con una gran fuerza cuando quería algo.

Era la noche del viernes, Sara se había metido a duchar y Sirius estaba tratando de hacer dormir a su pequeño hijo. Extrañamente esa noche, el niño se quedo dormido rápido. El animago decidió ir a la ducha para sorprender a su esposa. Entró cautelosamente al baño, la chica ya había terminado de ducharse y se estaba secando, Sirius la abrazó por la cintura y le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Sirius – murmuro Sara, se dio medía vuelta y empezó a besar a su esposo en los labios, fue entonces cuando Sirius noto algo extraño en el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? – pregunto Sirius aunque poco interesado.

-No es un orgullo – respondió Sara quien se aparto de Sirius, y extendió su brazo frente a el – Así es, tengo la marca tenebrosa. No se porque te sorprendes Harry te lo dijo

-Simplemente porque no la había visto – contesto Sirius

-Como te dije, no es un orgullo cada vez que puedo la borro pero como sabes es permanente – dijo Sara – Esto sucedió hace unos años cuando salí de Hogwarts, estaba con el estupido ideal de que ser sangre limpia era mejor y que los demás eran menos ¿Por qué? Tonterías de ese tiempo, nunca he tenido buenas experiencias con los muggles o hijos de muggles, por increíble que parezca un muggles mato a mi padre, y una hija de muggles me quito al novio que más quería ¿me entenderás? Pero ya he olvidado todos estos absurdos ideales.

-Me alegra que los hayas olvidado, igual a tu novio pero si siguieras con los mismos ideales te aceptaría porque te amo, ya acepte a Harry – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – por cierto ¿En que estábamos?

**15 de Noviembre: Nuevo Malfoy **

Harry estaba molesto, ya daban más de las nueve y Pansy no había llegado ¡Que demonios se creía esa tipa! Había mucho trabajo que hacer. Lo peor del caso era que no la podía despedir, desesperado lanzó otro patronus y empezó a trabajar en lo que podía.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió estruendosamente, por ella entro corriendo Pansy.

-¡¿Dónde carajo estabas Pansy?! ¿Ya viste que hora es? Hay muchas cosas que hacer y… - grito Harry enojado sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Pansy no se desvaneció.

-Lo siento, lo siento se que es tarde pero, tuve que ir a San Mungo, felicítame ¡Estoy embarazada! – exclamó Pansy alegremente, el rostro de Harry había cambiado de enfadado a atónito.

Aventó los papeles que había sobre su escritorio y sin decir nada salió a paso veloz de la oficina ¿Cómo que Pansy estaba embaraza? ¿Esa idiota? No, ella no podía tener un hijo de Draco. Caminaba automáticamente sin ver por donde iba o con quien se cruzaba, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo detenía.

-¿Ya te enteraste de la feliz noticia que a llegado a nuestra familia? – pregunto una voz viperina. Era Lucius Malfoy, quien miraba a Harry con cierto temor pero al mismo tiempo venganza.

-Si, felicidades por su nueva farsa pero por más cosas que hagan no cambiara el hecho de que Draco y yo seguimos siendo amantes – contesto Harry descaradamente, siguió su camino como si nada.

**20 de diciembre: Una peligrosa Misión **

La situación cada vez empeoraba más. Ahora Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de su despacho, bebiendo un copa de whisky y pensando en ¿Cómo podría cumplir la nueva orden de Voldemort? Fleur entró cautelosamente al despacho, se sentó al lado de Harry.

-_Haggy _¿Qué te pasa? Esta muy distante, nunca pasas tiempo conmigo – dijo Fleur

-Tengo mucho trabajo, es todo Fleur – contesto despreocupadamente el chico.

-Se que tienes mucho _trabajog pego _¿Qué no _pogdias haceg _un espacio _paga nosotogs_? – dijo Fleur

-No, no puedo – dijo Harry cortante

-¡Si puedes, _pego _no _quiegues_! Cuando estás aquí en la casa te la pasas, aquí _ecegado _bebiendo – reclamo Fleur que se levanto

-Necesito mi espacio, no se porque me reclamas hasta ahora que no paso tiempo contigo ¿no tuviste algún social? No te molesta que este aquí encerrado cuando llegan las cuentas de 10000 galeones, no te estoy reclamando el dinero sabes que eso no me importa para nada lo que te pregunto es ¿Por qué me reclamas esto hasta que no tienes nada que hacer? – dijo Harry quien también se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes _pog _que no te había _reclagmado_? ¿_Pog _que las tan _gandes_? _Pogque _tu ni _siquiega _me notas, nunca me buscas _pog _mas que haga el intento _siempge _paso _desagpegcibida_, tengo que _ocupag _mi tiempo en algo – dijo Fleur enojada 

-No puedo pelear ahora contigo, debo hacer algo muy importante discutiremos después – cortó Harry la discusión y salió para la casa de los Black.

Llego al número 12 de Gridmud Place. Observo su reloj, a esa hora no estaba su padrino y era justamente lo que quería. Toco la puerta que de inmediato la abrió Sara, aun tenía el abrigo puesto así que acaba de llegar.

-Todavía no llega Sirius – se apresuro a decir la chica, sabía porque estaba allí Harry y no era para ver a Sirius

-Sabes bien que no es a Sirius a quien quiero ver, sino a ti – respondió Harry, su rostro lucía frío e inexpresivo - ¿Puedo pasar o quieres que atendamos el asunto en plena calle?

-Adelante – contesto secamente la chica, Harry pasó y cerro la puerta - ¡No lo voy a hacer! Están locos si piensan eso – grito enojada

-Cuando tú te uniste a sus filas fue para siempre, no para un momento de rebeldía así que debes atender a su llamado – contesto Harry

-¿Por qué a mi? Hay tantas más personas que pueden hacerlo, incluso que desearían – dijo Sara – Puedo conseguir un remplazo y ya

-Si no me hubiera dicho específicamente tú aceptaría lo que me propones sin embargo, me dijo que solo te quería a ti. Cualquier trato Sara, ya no es conmigo pero tú sabes que el señor tenebroso no acepta tratos – dijo Harry

-Si me niego ¿Qué? ¿Me van a matar? – pregunto retadoramente la chica

-Tú sabes la respuesta…-dijo Harry. Se escuchó un fuerte chillido, Sara fue corriendo por Lucius, su hijo un bebe de apenas 4 meses de cabello rubio cenizo y grandes ojos grises – Te puedo dar las indicaciones, irte ahora o conoces las consecuencias, piensa en tú hijo es hermoso ver crecer a los hijos te lo digo por experiencia.

-Acepto dame las indicaciones – dijo Sara

Esa misma noche salió Sara a la peligrosa misión que le habían encomendado, incluso para ella una de las mejores terroristas y secuestradora que había en el momento.

La navidad para gusto de Fleur la pasaron solamente; los tres miembros de la familia Potter por muchas razones la pasaron solos pero, las principales de ellas eran que: Sirius no le hablaba a su ahijado porque acababa de mandar a su esposa a una misión donde podría morir, Draco lo fue a golpear por decir que eran amantes y no lo quería ver. Harry tampoco quería ver a nadie.


	51. La caída

**La caída**

-Ya no hay más pendientes, solo queda supervisar – dio una ultima fumada al cigarro y lo apago en el cenicero, recorrió la mesa con la mirada deteniéndose en Voldemort a quien miró fijamente – Sara regresó hace dos semanas de su misión que cumplió exitosamente, ya no tenemos sangre sucia en el país, los mestizo se encuentran en la academia, los sangre limpia en Hogwarts, hay más matrimonios cada vez lo que significa el incremento de los sangre limpia ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Si, aun hay un par de pendientes por realizar pero esos no te conciernen a ti – contesto la voz viperina del señor oscuro. Harry se quedo asombrado con la respuesta ya que siempre todo el trabajo era para el – Draco ¿Cómo va el embarazo de tú esposa? ¿Cuándo nace tú hijo? – Draco tardo un poco en reaccionar, el señor tenebroso casi nunca se dirigía a el y menos para hacerle preguntas personales

-Amm… bien, un par de ligeras complicaciones pero nada peligroso. Nacerá dentro de 3 meses para junio – contesto el rubio, un tanto inseguro

-Excelente – dijo Voldemort – Por hoy he terminado, pueden retirarse excepto tú Lucius necesito hablar a solas contigo

Como de costumbre los mortífagos desaparecieron de inmediato por la chimenea, a excepción de Bella quien fue a otra habitación de su casa, Harry que salió del comedor pero no de la casa y de los Malfoy que permanecieron en el comedor.

-Padre ¿Me adelanto a la cena? – Tenían una cena en la casa de los Parkinson, era más bien una despedida ya que se iban a vivir a las Bahamas ahora que el señor Parkinson se había jubilado

-No, sería de mala educación llegar separados espérame aquí no creo que tarde mucho – contesto Lucius Malfoy, Draco asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a salir

Draco se dirigió hacía la biblioteca a buscar algo con que entretenerse mientras salía su padre. Entró a la biblioteca y empezó a hojear varios libros cuando de pronto la puerta se cerró estruendosamente.

-Sabía que estarías aquí – dijo Potter con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – ¿Recibiste lo que te mande?

-Si y gracias por causarme más problemas de los que tengo – contesto Malfoy, su voz era agresiva y su cara mostraba un evidente disgusto

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión… - denotaba una falsa inocencia

-Nunca nada es tú intención pero sabes, estaba vez si era tú intención causarme problemas – aventó el libro que tenía en las manos y camino hacía la salida.

-Draco por favor ¿Qué quieres que haga? – se apresuro a detenerlo y se hincó de rodillas frente al rubio tomándole la mano, sin embargo este se aparto con brusquedad – Dejo a Fleur, dejo de ser ministro, mato a quien tú quieras, ¡Te consigo un dragón!

-Eres patético – su rostro reflejaba una serie de emociones como; lastima, burla y al mismo tiempo deseo – Pero si hay un par de cosas que quiero que hagas: primero quítate de mi camino, segundo deja de fregarme la vida

-Entiéndeme estoy viviendo una verdadera desolación por ti – suplicó Potter

-No es mi culpa, entiende que yo no soy otra más de tus conquistas que caen con regalos y palabras bonitas – dijo Draco despreocupadamente

El rubio aparto a Harry del camino y salió de la biblioteca. Harry quiso seguirlo pero entendió que era mejor esperar quizás si era muy impulsivo causaba más puntos a su contra. Se quedo sentado en la biblioteca no supo si fueron horas o minutos pero allí permaneció hasta que Bella entró.

-Ya no lo sigas intentando, es en vano – sugirió Bellatrix, se sentó al lado Harry – Tienes una hermosa familia, Julien es un niño maravilloso y Fleur una excelente persona. Disfruta lo que tienes y no persigas algo que nunca vas a tener

-Bella, amo a Julien es mi hijo es a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, Fleur es una buena compañera pero, no es para mi necesito a Draco porque lo amo – dijo Harry

-¡Ay hijo! Tú sabes lo que haces pero te sugiero que sigas mi consejo y cuida mucho a tú familia – Bella le dio un abrazo y se retiro.

Era domingo por las mañana, los domingos lamentablemente Draco tenía que pasarlos en su casa junto con su esposa, por fortuna últimamente Pansy dormía mucho. Los Malfoy vivían en una lujosa pero no muy grande casa, a las afuera de Londres. Draco se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomo sus cigarrillos y se salió a fumar al balcón, sorprendentemente era una mañana soleada.

Estaba pensando seriamente acerca de Harry, desde hace meses Potter le venía rogando que regresara con el. Lo quería era verdad, realmente era a la única persona que amaba pero ¿Regresar con el? Esa era una idea disparatada. Estaba casado, iba a tener un hijo dentro de unos meses ¿Cómo podía tomar esa decisión de abandonar todo para irse con un hombre? Había bastantes puntos en contra de esa idea pero los principales de ellos eran: Harry era un hombre, le había sido infiel durante la relación que tuvieron, estaba casado con la mujer con la que le había sido infiel y tenía un hijo con ella pero, Potter le había explicado que solo fue una noche y para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga nunca hubo una deslealtad, se había casado con ella por ordenes de Voldemort…

"_No Draco, quítate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza" pensó el rubio _

Termino de fumar y entró a la habitación, le extraño que Pansy no se hubiera despertado pero no se preocupo. Se metió a la ducha, seguido de esto se arreglo para bajar a desayunar y entonces, se empezó a preocupar; Ya era tarde, había hecho mucho ruido y Pansy no despertaba. Se acerco a la chica, su respiración era muy lenta y estaba algo fría. Asustado Draco la cargó en brazos y salió con ella hacía San Mungo.

Llegó a la sala de emergencias del hospital, de inmediato varios sanadores se encargaron de atender a Pansy mientras que Draco contestaba unas preguntas y se encargaba de avisar a sus padres y al hermano de Pansy, ya que los padres de la chica estaban en las Bahamas.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Pregunto Narcisa frenéticamente, iba entrando a la sala junto con su esposo.

-¡No se madre, no se! – contesto el rubio muy angustiado, ya estaba harto de que le hicieran esa pregunta – Anoche estaba bien y hoy en la mañana…. Yo me salí al balcón, no despertó pensé que era normal últimamente estaba durmiendo mucho pero, después que me hube duchado y arreglado me preocupe entonces, fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba respirando muy pausadamente y se encontraba fría

-¡Ay dios! Que no le pase nada – dijo Narcisa preocupada

-¿Dónde esta Jasper? – pregunto Draco extrañado al no ver al hermano de Pansy

-Se encuentra fuera del país – respondió Lucius

-Señor Malfoy – se acerco un medio mago a Draco - ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tiene la señora?

-Estamos en abril ¿verdad? Amm… entonces tiene siete, si siete – dijo Draco - ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Aun no tenemos un diagnostico exacto pero para ser sincero si esta grave – dijo el medio mago

La familia Malfoy había pasado todo el día en San Mungo, ya daban las 11 de la noche y no había buenas noticias. Había tres posibilidades: que Pansy perdiera al bebe, que ella muriera y el bebe sobreviviera o que ambos murieran, la posibilidad de que ambos sobrevivieran ya no la consideraban porque era casi imposible.

-Señor Malfoy usted conoce las opciones – dijo un sanador que se acerco a Draco - ¿Salvamos a su hijo o a su esposa? También esta la opción de dejar todo como esta y esperar un milagro que los salve a ambos, sin embargo lo mas probable es que mueran los dos

-A mi hijo – se apresuro a decir Draco

-Estás idiota, que salven a Pansy – se apresuro a decir Lucius

-Escucha Padre está decisión me concierne a mi, y para mi es importante que salven a mi hijo además es lo que Pansy hubiera querido así que por favor no interfieras – Por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy había enfrentado a su padre.

La noche pasó lentamente, no había ninguna noticia. Fue a las diez de la mañana cuando el sanador apareció para darles el veredicto final aunque todos ya sabían lo que había pasado.

-Señor Malfoy lamentamos informarle que su esposa ha fallecido pero, su hija ha nacido y es una niña muy sana – dijo el sanador.

-¿Niña? Nos habían dicho que era un varón pero eso no importa ¿De verdad está sana? ¿Puedo verla? – pregunto Draco

-Es una hermosa y saludable niña, si puede pasar a verla se encuentra en los cuneros en unas horas podrá salir con usted pero, antes que nada le pido que por favor pase a firmar las papeles de defunción de su esposa – dijo el sanador

Daban las 12 del día cuando Fleur llegó a la oficina de Harry. Extrañamente llevaba a Julien quien iba en la carreola, abrió la puerta del despacho estruendosamente y entro.

-Fleur ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Harry sorprendido

-No vas a _quegueg _de lo que me acabo de _entegag _– dijo Fleur, Potter puso cara de molestia como si le importara lo que Fleur le iba a decir – Pansy la esposa de Malfoy acaba de _falleceg _

-¡Que! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Harry impresionado, eso si le interesaba – No es posible hace apenas una semana y media estaba trabajando aquí conmigo, estaba bien ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Anabel mi amiga _pigma _de Pansy me acaba de _infogmag, muguio _hace dos _hogas pego _su bebe vivió, aun deben _estag _en San Mungo – dijo Fleur

-Vamos a ver si aun están allá, al fin de cuentas Draco es mi amigo y Pansy tuya – propuso Harry, Fleur estuvo encantada con la idea

Draco Malfoy se dirigía a los cuneros para conocer a su hija. Llegó a los cuneros había siete niños, a Draco todos se le hacían iguales ¿Cuál era su hija? Una medio mago se acerco a el.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Desea que le traiga su hija? – pregunto la medio mago, Draco asintió con la cabeza. En unos momentos regreso con un pequeño bulto, era una niña de cabello negro azabache, sus ojos que apenas los abría eran color plata, sus facciones eran afiladas iguales a las de su padre – El brazalete de la niña solo tiene el apellido puesto que no nos dijeron que nombre llevaría

-Scarlet Astrid – contesto Draco, Scarlet Astrid era el nombre que había sugerido Pansy por si era niña, y pues a el no se le ocurrió otro nombre además sonaba bien digno de una Malfoy. Tomo a la niña en brazos, era extraño

-¡Draco, hijo! ¿Por que no nos dijiste que ya venías a ver a Hydra? – dijo Narcisa que iba corriendo hasta donde estaba Draco, detrás de ella más calmado iba Lucius

-Scarlet Astrid ese es un nombre madre, no Hydra – dijo Draco firmemente, Narcisa ya no hizo ningún otro comentario sin embargo eso no impidió que le quitara a Scarlet de los brazos.

-La primera mujer Malfoy que nace en siete generaciones – comento Lucius no muy convencido de Scarlet – Te dije que salvaras a Pansy, no es un varón

-Al ser la primera mujer Malfoy en muchas generaciones, Scarlet será mucho mejor que si hubiera tenido un varón – defendió Draco a su hija

Fleur y Harry ya no encontraron a los Malfoy en el hospital pero, ya sabían donde iba a ser velada Pansy y rápidamente se dirigieron para el funeral. Llegaron a la funeraria y se sorprendieron de no ser los primeros en llegar, ya estaban allí unas primas de Pansy, amigas, familiares y también se encontraban Sirius y Sara.

Entraron discretamente al lugar, fue Lucius Malfoy el primero que los noto y en su rostro se reflejo una verdadera angustia pero no precisamente porque Harry se acercara a Draco sino por otra cosa. Fleur se dirigió con Narcisa quien cargaba a Scarlet para darle el pésame y obviamente para enterarse mejor del chisme. En cambio Harry busco a Draco, estaba hasta el fondo de la sala, se encontraba sentado solo en un sofá, se veía muy pensativo.

Tenía que atravesar toda la sala para poder llegar hasta allá, el problema era que el se había quedado con Julien que lo llevaba en la carreola, no podía atravesar toda la sala con la carreola y tampoco podía llevarse a Julien cargado porque era demasiado inquieto. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius y Sara lo observaban disimuladamente, quisiera ir a encargárselos pero Sirius no le hablaba desde hace meses por lo de Sara, tenía algo de vergüenza.

-Si quieres te lo cuido un poco – sorprendentemente fue Sirius el que se acerco a Harry para ofrecerle su ayuda. Despeino un poco a Julien – Has crecido mucho Julien

-Gracias – contesto Harry

-Papá – balbuce Julien extendiendo los brazos cuando vio que Harry se iba

-Queda un poco con tú abuelo Julien, regreso en un momento – dijo Harry

Harry camino hasta donde estaba Draco, sin decir nada llegó y se sentó a su lado. Draco no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por correrlo de su lado.

-No me digas que lo lamentas porque no es verdad – dijo el rubio antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.

-Es verdad no lo lamento pero, tu tampoco lo lamente – contesto Potter, volteo atrás Fleur aun seguía hablando con Narcisa - ¿Cómo está tú hijo?

-Es niña se llama Scarlet y esta bien – Draco no quería dejarse llevar mucho por Harry quería evitarlo lo más posible sin embargo, ahora que había muerto Pansy, se sentía más libre de todo incluso de sus padres. Conciente o inconcientemente lo que el más deseaba era ceder a los anhelos de Potter.

-Me alegro, hace un mes que no te veía y no contestas mis cartas me sentía abandonado – confesó Harry, tomo la mano de Draco quien no puso resistencia.

-¿Y por que creías que iba a contestar tus cartas? Hace 3 horas se murió mi esposa, de hecho no estoy muy seguro de que ahora deba estar hablando contigo – contesto Draco

-Nunca se pierde la esperanza, pero bueno ¿Por lo menos leíste alguna de ellas? – Lucius Malfoy los estaba observando sin embargo no hizo nada para intervenir – Se que aun me amas Draco, no tenemos porque estar sufriendo los dos.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto precisamente aquí, vamos afuera me siento incomodo – Draco se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacía la salida de la sala, Harry fue detrás de el.

Estando alejados de la gente, los chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos como no lo hacían desde hace casi un año y medio. Harry le planto un beso a Draco, beso al que el rubio no se pudo resistir en responder sin embargo, no tardo mucho en terminarlo.

-Esto no está bien, por dios eres casado Potter tienes una esposa, hijo yo acaba de enviudar hace un par de horas y tengo una hija recién nacida – dijo Draco

-Te he dicho más de un millón de veces que yo no estoy con Fleur porque quiera, si tu me lo pides yo me divorcio de ella no me importa lo que diga el señor tenebroso, se que antes fui estupido por haber acatado esa orden antes, pero ya no. En cuanto a Julien, sabes que es la persona que más quiero, a el no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo por nada es mi hijo, yo se que tú sientes lo mismo por Scarlet ¿Por qué no hacemos una vida los cuatro juntos? – suplicó Potter

-No estoy seguro, hay muchos puntos en contra acerca de la alocada idea que propones, mi familia, la familia de Pansy, Fleur, la sociedad, ¡maldita sea! Eres el ministro de magia, no puedes hacer estas cosas ni yo tampoco puedo, ambos somos figuras publicas – dijo Draco

-Soy el ministro de magia por eso mismo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, es solo cuestión de que tú aceptes – dijo Harry, acaricio la mejilla de Draco lo iba a besar nuevamente

-Cof, cof, cof… - una toscesilla molesta los interrumpió – Te esta buscando tú esposa. Potter eres el ministro te sugeriría que…

-Cierra la boca Nott, y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa – regañó Harry a Nott

-Yo solo lo decía por… Malfoy es el funeral de tú esposa – dijo Nott

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, y ni una palabra de esto – Draco amenazó a Nott con la varita y volvió a entrar a la sala.

Harry también regresó a la sala, empezó a buscar a Fleur pero no la veía por ningún lugar, ya no estaba con Narcisa ni con su amiga Anabel, volteo a ver a Sirius y Sara, Julien ya no estaba con ellos quizás Fleur se lo había llevado y ellos sabían donde estaba.

-¿Dónde está Julien? ¿Fleur se lo llevó? – pregunto Harry

-Si, Fleur se lo llevó se acaba de salir con Lucius Malfoy pensé que encontrarían allá – dijo Sara

-No – dijo Harry angustiado, salió de la sala sin embargo no había rastro de su familia, volvió a entrar a la sala. Desesperado preguntaba a las personas conocidas acerca del paradero de su familia pero, obtuvo la misma respuesta o ninguna.

-Potter ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – se acerco Draco a preguntar, al ver a su amigo, amante o enemigo tan desesperado

-¿Sabes donde carajo está tú padre? – respondió Potter con una pregunta

-Debe andar por aquí, no creo que se haya ido ¿Por qué? – Draco no lograba comprender la desesperación de Harry.

-No encuentro a Julien ni a Fleur, todos dicen que tu padre se fue con ellos. Disculpa que haga este comentario pero en estos tiempos no confió en nadie, y más después de la advertencia que me hizo Bella

-Es ridículo que lo que dices ¿Por qué mi padre querría secuestrarlos? ¿Ya intentaste localizarla por un patronus o por el localizador si es que tiene? – sugirió Draco

-Si, si ya lo intente y no responde – contesto Harry

-Bueno tienes a mucha gente a tú mando, ordena que los busquen, por dios tranquilízate no pasa nada grave – dijo Draco fastidiado

Las horas empezaron a pasar y no había señales de Julien y Fleur. Harry cada vez se sentía más desesperado, más impotente ¡No era posible que todo el departamento de aurores no lograra encontrar a dos personas!

-Harry, Lucius Malfoy apareció dice que el acompaño a Fleur hasta la puerta de la funeraria, luego fue a recibir a los padres de Pansy Parkinson tiene varias coartadas – informo Lucy

-¡Eso no es cierto, el los desapareció! – grito Harry furioso, aventó lo que tenía en su escritorio

Por la ventana apareció un destello de luz plateada que tomo forma de un perro pastor alemán

-Están en el cuartel – dijo el perro y se desvaneció

Harry no sabía de quien era ese patronus pero se apresuro a dirigirse al cuartel. Maldito Voldemort pero de está no se escapaba. Llegó a la mansión Lestrange se sentía realmente vacía, fue esta el comedor trato de abrir la puerta normalmente pero no pudo, utilizo un alohomora tampoco le funciono por último intento con un bombarda pero fue en vano. Tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió sola, y Harry quedo sorprendido ante lo que vio; Todos los mortífagos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares en un silencio sepulcral, al fondo en la cabecera de la mesa estaba Voldemort, a su derecha estaba Fleur que se encontraba inmovilizada y a la izquierda estaba Julien.

-¡Hijo de puta! No se como te atreves a… - grito Harry enfadado, se iba a lanzar sobre Voldemort pero entonces este puso su varita en el cuello de Fleur

-Más cuidado con ese vocabulario Potter, ten respeto a tus mayores – dijo cínicamente Voldemort – Sabes he estado pensando algo muy seriamente, nuestra misión es preservar la sangre limpia, y tú esposa no es precisamente una sangre limpia, por sus venas corre sangre de veela una criatura inferior a nosotros por lo tanto, debemos eliminarla al igual que a tú hijo

-¡No me vengas con tus pendejadas de sangre limpia! Por que se muy bien que tú eres un mestizo, un mestizo abandonado por su padre muggles, un mestizo que creció en un orfanato muggles, se muy bien tú historia Tom – dijo Harry, los otros mortífagos no movían ni un músculo mucho menos se atrevían a hablar, estaban impresionados

-¡Cállate, no te atrevas a llamarme así! Yo soy Lord Voldemort el heredero de slytherin, el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos ¡Avada Kedavra! – una luz verde salio disparada de la varita de Voldemort dándole directamente a Fleur. El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, se pudo ver como sus ojos azules perdían el brillo y ella caía hacía un lado.

Harry estaba más que enfadado, hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo que Voldemort quedará paralizado y sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse. Se acerco a Voldemort y lo apunto con la varita sin embargo, esto no le preocupo al señor oscuro pues en su cara había una sonrisa burlona que no se desvanecía.

-¿Crees que podrás vencerme Potter? ¿Crees que podrás vencer al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? – pregunto Voldemort retadoramente

-Claro que puedo, ya no tienes nada. Confiaste en mi, admítelo, te has vuelto un ser mortal como todos los que estamos aquí – dijo Harry, la sonrisa de Voldemort se borro de su rostro - ¿Recuerdes el diario, nagini, la copa, la diadema, el guardapelo, el anillo? Todos tus horrocruxes están destruidos Tom.

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Cómo sabes de…? – la voz de Voldemort sonaba temblorosa

-Pues es verdad ¡Avada Kedavra! – una luz verde salió disparada de la varita de Harry dándole directamente a Voldemort, el cuerpo de este se estremeció, todos vieron como sus ojos perdían el brillo y como su cuerpo se desplomaba – Quiero esto en primera plana del profeta, el cuerpo en el hall del ministerio solo por mañana. Las cosas no cambian, ahora soy yo el que tengo el control total

Los mortífagos no sabían muy bien que hacer, Harry por su parte se acerco al moisés donde estaba su hijo, lo cargo en brazos asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Draco fue hacía con Harry cautelosamente.

-Te juro que yo no sabía nada de esto, sino te lo hubiera dicho – dijo Draco

-Te creo – contesto Harry ambos chicos se abrazaron en forma de consuelo, fue Potter quien terminó el abrazó, se alejo un poco de Draco y fue hacía donde estaba Fleur le dolía su muerte

Una luz dorada invadió la habitación, los mortífagos retrocedieron asustados pero Harry continuo inmóvil al lado del cuerpo de Fleur. Se empezaron a visualizar dos siluetas, la luz se extinguió ya se podía ver claramente a las dos personas eran; Ron y Hermione, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ya era hora hermano – dijo Ron

La luz dorada se apodero nuevamente de la habitación y cuando se volvió a extinguir ni Harry ni Julien se encontraban allí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Dónde está Julien? – pregunto Draco preocupado pero nadie pudo responder a su respuesta.

Harry abrió los ojos, ya que la luz lo había cegado por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la mansión Lestrange, no estaba en el viejo Gridmud Place. Julien estaba con el por lo menos no había desaparecido.

-¡Es genial por fin estamos en casa! – dijo Hermione emocionada

-No esta no es mi casa – murmuro Harry

**Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo eso creo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, los invito a que pasen a mi perfil y vean el "poster" que hice de la historia e igualmente a que me dejen su comentario. **

**Saludos **

**Sara Elisa **


	52. Viajando

Viajando

Harry se sentía sumamente mal. Una extraña sensación lo invadía: le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, tenía nauseas y sobre todo algo dentro, muy dentro de él lo hacía sentir sumamente incomodo.

Julien se soltó de los brazos de su padre; empezó a gatear por la habitación.

Harry apretó fuertemente los ojos y se toco la cabeza en señal de dolor, le costó un poco levantarse del suelo pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar a Julien gatear por allí con todos esos objetos peligrosos.

-Julien ven con papá - le costó un poco de trabajo atraparlo ya que veía algo borroso, más lo atrapó. Teniendo a su hijo en brazos se desplomo sobre un viejo sillón.

-Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hermione al observar los torpes movimientos de su amigo.

-Sí, deben ser los efectos del viaje, es todo no te preocupes – Contesto vagamente. Hubo un largo silencio, todos se miraban de reojo sin atreverse a decir nada – Siempre he tenido una duda… - rompió el hielo - ¿Qué pasó con mi otro yo? Hay dos Hermione, dos Ron, dos Draco ¿Dónde está el otro Harry? ¿Aquí, allá o dónde?

Hermione permaneció pensativa, esa era una pregunta interesante – Cuando hice este "experimento" para serte sincera ni siquiera estaba 100% segura de que fueras a llegar sano y salvo allá. Tuviste 8 años para resolver el misterio y no lo hiciste, menos yo que solo tuve unos cuantos meses gracias a ti – Se mordió los labios.

-Qué triste mi caso, tal vez mi otro yo quedó flotando en algún limbo – Se auto compadeció; repasaba la habitación con la vista mostrando cierta nostalgia – Supongo que tampoco sabrás la equivalencia de tiempo ¿Todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad? Bueno, ya nada será normal…

-¿Quieres dejar ese tono por favor? – Desde hace tiempo Ron había notado un tono en la voz de Harry algo irónico o fastidiado, sobre todo cuando se dirigía a ellos – Si mal no recuerdo Hermione te explicó todo lo que sabía y tú aceptaste – Trataba de no exasperarse.

-¡Cálmate Ron! Son los efectos del viaje, ya pasaran – Hermione estaba convencida de que así era. La actitud de Harry pronto volvería a la "normalidad" tan solo empezará a recordar lo bueno de esa dimensión y entonces, todo sería igual que antes o incluso mucho mejor – Me preguntabas del tiempo, Harry. Creo que ahora que tú has vuelto todo corre igual que en ambas dimensiones, quizás un poco más lento por Julien, no lo sé con exactitud.

Julien soltó un fuerte llanto - ¡Papá, _hambe!_ – Pronunció unas de las pocas palabras que sabía decir; continuo llorando más fuerte cada vez.

-¿Habla? – Preguntó Ron extrañado, se le hacía muy pequeño para hablar

-Sí, un poco es un niño muy inteligente – Sonrió orgulloso – Sabe decir: papá, hambre, mía, dame, yo, una cuantas palabras en francés que le enseño Fleur. Es todo aunque es mucho para su edad – El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco - Necesito conseguirle comida sino no se callará en toda la noche igualmente, no lo puedo dejar sin comer.

-En eso tienes razón Harry pero, no puedes ir tú. Voldemort acaba de morir la noticia aun no se ha corrido bien, aun es como si hubiera guerras además no puedes exponer a Julien. Yo tampoco soy la más apta, soy sangre sucia, todavía habrá cazadores. Ron tú eres el que corre menos riesgos –

-Soy de los magos más buscados del país ¿Lo recuerdan? – Protestó Weasley

-Bueno puede ir Harry y nosotros cuidamos a Julien – Observó al pequeño Potter, era mejor burlar a un mortífago que cuidar a esa cosa.

•••••

Todo fue tan rápido que los mortífagos no sabían muy bien lo que había pasado. Se veían de reojo unos a otros luego, observaban el cuerpo de Voldemort después, el lugar de donde había desaparecido Potter. Nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer nada.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – Se escuchó una voz tenue y temblorosa.

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota Lucius! Si hubiera sabido que este era el plan te juro que te mato – Reprochó Bellatrix furiosa – Primero Elisa y hoy…

Draco volteó a ver a su padre con la mayor rabia que había tenido. Ni siquiera en el momento que le quitaron a su nana, la persona que más amaba en el mundo había sentido tanta furia - ¿Tú sabías esto? ¿Tú lo planeaste? No eres un imbécil eres un pérfido o para que lo entiendas mejor un cabrón – Lucius no podía creer que su hijo le estuviera hablando de esa manera, faltándole al respeto, trató de levantarle la mano pero Draco lo detuvo - ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Hacerle el favor al señor tenebroso o acabar con mi "problema"?

-Cierra la boca Draco – intentó recobrar su tono autoritario – Yo sé lo que hago, siempre lo sé y nadie tiene el derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones. Simplemente quiero lo mejor para todos – No quería hacer un escándalo pero el odio de Draco iba en aumento – Deberías estar agradecido, toda la vida te he salvado de tus pendejadas ¿Creíste que iba a seguir permitiendo que deshonraras a la familia con…?

-¡Anda, dilo! – Draco Malfoy había estallado - ¿Deshonrar a la familia con quien? ¿Con Potter quizás? ¿Es lo que ibas a decir? Bueno, ya te ahorre el trabajo – No podía creer que estuviera diciendo todo eso y menos de esa forma – Me acuesto con Potter en efecto, y no precisamente a ver películas aunque algunas veces, una que otra película didáctica si – añadió burlonamente.

El rostro de Lucius reflejaba odio y sorpresa, y el de lo mortífagos no se diga, estaban anonadados ante las declaraciones del joven Malfoy – Padre tú eres el que comete pendejadas todo el tiempo. No estamos seguros de que él señor tenebroso este muerto, si regresa al que va a joder es a ti, aunque no hayas sido el culpable de su segunda muerte, y cuando regrese Potter porque va a regresar, te va a joder a ti por haberle tendido una trampa ¿Quién es el pendejo? – Añadió.

Tras el discurso de Draco el silencio sepulcral regresó. Era verdad todo lo que su hijo había dicho aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ¿Qué no existía la posibilidad que ninguno de los dos regresara?

-Weasley y Granger – Dijo Bellatrix emocionada

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Draco. No encontraba relación entre esas personas y la situación.

-En la luz que se tragó a Harry venían dos siluetas; estoy segura que eran Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, es imposible no reconocer a esos dos. No entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Pero sé que eran ellos – Draco frunció el seño pensativamente, tratando de encontrarle un poco de sentido a las palabras de Bella.

-Tienes razones, al fin de cuentas son de la orden del fénix además de motivos personales para odiar a Potter – Añadió Malfoy – Pensé que la sangre sucia se había ido del país, en fin ¿Qué esperas? Vámonos.

Ambos desaparecieron a pesar de que la hipótesis no tenía coherencia. Sabían que Harry era mucho más hábil que ellos dos juntos y que fácilmente podía escapar de cualquier cosa, pero ahora tenían el presentimiento de que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Llegaron a la vieja madriguera, los dos hicieron una expresión de asco sincronizada. Caminaron hacía la puerta, estuvieron un momento parados, no sabían muy bien como entrar, las daba igual si mataban a toda la familia o solo se llevaban a Ron. Al final decidieron tocar la puerta, si entraban por la fuerza tardarían más.

-Sapo o Rana – Preguntó una voz femenina desde adentro.

-Da igual lo que sea, podemos entrar a la fuerza – Contesto Draco fastidiado -¿Dónde está Ronald Weasley?

-No es nuestra intención asesinarlo a él o alguno de ustedes pero, sino ceden tendremos que hacerlo – Tenía que aclarar un poco para que fuera más rápido – Será inútil tratar de huir.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos detrás de la puerta, parecían discutir. Draco se estaba desesperando, estaba a punto de derribar la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? No tienen nada que hacer aquí – Dijo Ron a la defensiva.

-Te equivocas. Te lo diré una sola vez ¿Dónde está Potter? – La puerta de la casa de había cerrado dejándolos casi en la total penumbra, solo la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba, muy apenas se podían ver los rostros.

Ron esbozo una sonrisa burlona pero enseguida se le esfumo del rostro, cuando sintió una varita en su costado - ¡Yo que sé! No tengo ninguna relación con él.

-¿Qué hay de la orden del fénix y la ex esposa de tú hermano? Hay motivos suficientes para querer desaparecerlo – Encajó más profundamente su varita en el costado de Ron.

-La orden desapareció cuando ya no podíamos más, en cuanto a Fleur sabíamos que era una ramera nadie le rogó para que regresara – Draco no se creía ese cuento.

-No seas idiota Weasley, la orden nunca se da por vencida, con eso nos trato de engañar la primera vez – Se empezaron a escuchar nuevamente murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, apuntó con su varita a la puerta –Si tú no sabes quizás la sangre sucia lo sepa, vimos cuando desaparecían con él.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Malfoy? Hermione está en Estados Unidos – Acababa de cometer un gran error.

-Con que en Estados Unidos, allá tienen a Harry – Malfoy permaneció pensativo – Tienes dos opciones Weasley, primera: No nos dices donde está Granger "proteges" a tú amiga pero, te mato a ti y a todos los que están en está choza, ya sé que está en EUA no tardaré más de un mes en encontrarla. Segunda opción: Nos llevas hasta donde está y te garantizo tú vida y la de tú familia.

•••••

La primera noche en Gridmmauld Place no había sido la mejor porque Julien no permitió dormir a nadie. Ron le había comprado leche que no le gustaba, así que no dejó de vomitar y llorar toda la noche. Aunque con lo emocionados que estaban los muchachos casi lo pasaron por alto, ya se empezaba a notar el fin de la guerra.

-No lo podía creer es que simplemente era imposible – Decía Ron contento, emocionado a pesar de las quejas de Julien – Era Neville ¡Estaba vivo! No como un inferí sino como nosotros, pronto regresara Julien – Todo era maravilloso, increíble, las personas que habían muerto en la última guerra por Avada Kedavra regresaban.

Hermione abrazó a su amigo, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos – Es fantástico, todo volverá a ser como antes de la guerra, quizás mañana podremos regresar a la madriguera.

-Yo no entiendo algo ¿Qué hay de la batalla épica que jamás sucedió? – Arrullaba a Julien parecía que por fin se estaba quedando dormido.

En las calles se contaba la extraordinaria manera en que Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort. Había llegado a la mansión Malfoy, el último escondite de Voldemort, miles de mortífagos protegían el lugar pero, los amigos de Potter se encargaron de ellos mientras tanto, nuestro héroe tuvo una ardua batalla, no solo pelearon con hechizos sino también con palabras. El señor tenebroso quedó deshecho ante duras verdades. Potter y sus amigos desaparecieron antes que llegara el ministerio de magia (el reformado por supuesto) para recibir reconocimiento, nuevos cargos y sobre todo llevar el cuerpo de Voldemort para que todos los magos y brujas lo vieran, y tuvieran la certeza de que por fin se había ido.

-Tú eres el único que podía vencerlo. Era lógico que se creara una historia, algo parecido a lo que pasó en realidad, no podía aparecer muerto solo porque si – Contestó Hermione.

El trío estuvo platicando, riendo, recordando viejos tiempos. Hermione estaba segura de que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Daban las 11 de la mañana y los chicos estaban: cansados y hambrientos.

-Hermione disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Cuándo podremos salir de aquí? Julien necesita comida, un baño y dormir bien, al igual que yo. Si no podemos ir a la madriguera ¿Por qué no vamos a un hotel muggle? – Se quejo Harry pero tenía razón.

-Ron ¿Puedes salir y ver cómo está el ambiente? – Pidió Hermione, sin protesta algún Ron salió, al fin de cuentas él también quería marcharse de Gridmmauld Place.

El pelirrojo regresó – La situación es buena pero al mismo tiempo mala. El cuerpo de Voldemort ya está en el ministerio, la guerra por fin ha terminado pero, todos están locos por vernos sobre todo a Harry.

-Nos podemos mover, con cautela claro. Harry, tú y Julien se aparecerán con la capa en la madriguera, en cuanto Ron y yo, transfiguraremos nuestros rostros solo serán unos metros – Los chicos asintieron.

Un momento más tarde se encontraban a las afueras de la madriguera. Hermione y Ron corrieron a toda velocidad emocionados, en cuanto a Harry, caminaba lentamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Le parecía extraño regresar, no estaba listo ¿Cómo iba a explicar su épica batalla? Eso era lo de menos ¿Cómo iba a explicar a Julien? _"Hola ¿Qué creen? Él es mi hijo se llama Julien, la madre es Fleur"_ que estúpido.

El rostro de sus amigos había vuelto a la normalidad, abrieron la puerta de la madriguera, entraron corriendo verdaderamente excitados; todos estaban allí incluyendo a Ginny Weasley la que había sido alguna vez la prometida de Harry y Fleur Delacour la madre de su hijo. Con alegría todos se empezaron a abrazar, besar e incluso unas lágrimas se derramaron.

Harry aun no se había quitado la capa y no deseaba quitársela – No estoy listo Hermione – Le dijo al oído.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? No puedes no estar listo, no necesitas estarlo, aquí esta toda tú familia ¡Es tú hogar! – Dijo Hermione

-Con un carajo ¿Cómo voy a explicar…? – Era demasiado tarde para hablar, Hermione le había quitado la capa dejándolo al descubierto.

Al ver a Harry una expresión de felicidad se dibujo en el rostro de los presentes pero, de inmediato se esfumo por una de duda ¿Por qué Harry no se había quitado la capa? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué cargaba un bebé?

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué tienes un bebé en brazos? ¿De quién es? - Fue Ginny la que se atrevió a hablar y acercársele pero, Harry no contesto y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Yo puedo explicarlo – Dijo Hermione.Todos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a escuchar la historia de Hermione. La historia que contaba era la verdadera, Harry se había sometido al experimento de viajar a otra dimensión para poder salvar esta, durante toda la historia Harry no hablo, simplemente se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza cuando era necesario y a mantener dormido a Julien.

-Es asombroso amor, tú siempre tan valiente pero, hay algo que no han explicado ¿Quién es el bebé? – Preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que eso lo debe explicar Harry – Dijo Hermione pero no fue necesario que lo explicará Harry. Julien despertó abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes; empezó a ver a todas las personas, no conocía a nadie a excepción de una mujer rubia que se encontraba a dos sillones de distancia.

-_¡__Mère__! _– grito Julien, se bajo del regazo de Harry, gateo a gran velocidad hasta con Fleur y se le abrazó a la pierna.

Pocas personas entendieron que lo que Julien había dicho era "_Mamá" _y ninguno entendió porque había ido con Fleur - _ Je __ne suis__ pas votre mère bèbè _– contesto Fleur en francés sin embargo, levantó a Julien en brazos, era un niño hermoso además que se le hacía en extremo familiar.

-_Do l'enfant do_ – dijo Julien con mucha dificultad, empezó querer cantar esa canción, Fleur quedo sorprendida ¿Cómo podía saber la canción? _Do l'enfant do _era una canción que le había compuesto su madre, nadie la sabía salvo Gabrielle.

-_« Do l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bien vite, dodo l'enfant do… __« _- Fleur empezó a cantar la canción; Julien la seguía con balbuceos mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Técnicamente si eres su madre pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres – Habló Harry por primera vez. Fleur dejó de cantar y volteo a ver a Harry extrañamente al igual que todos los demás – Se llama Julien es mi hijo y tuyo también. Bueno, exactamente tuyo no, mejor dicho de tú otra yo, estaba casado con ella.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban con la boca abierta – _chant _– Dijo Julien. Fleur empezó a cantar automáticamente, lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de la veela. Hace 5 años había quedado estéril por un ataque de mortífagos; ahora al enterarse de que tenía un hijo a pesar, de su extraña procedencia la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

•••••

Bella, Draco y Ron se encontraban llegando a la estación mágica de Nueva Orleans. No había vuelo directo Londres –Nueva Orleans así que tuvieron que hacer una escala en Nueva York. Bella a pesar de viajar en primera clase odiaba ir a EUA además de hacer 4 horas de viaje consideraba a los americanos demasiado "modernistas" tipos sin cultura y aprecio, la trataba como si fuera cualquier otra bruja y no Bellatrix Black Lastrange.

-¿No te asusta tanto lujo? Creo que más bien estas serán las vacaciones de tú vida – Comentó Draco hostilmente– Cuando te ibas a imaginar en viajar en VIP.

-Entre más pronto terminemos mejor -Dijo Ron con desprecio

Salieron de la estación empezando a caminar por St. Charles Ave. Querían caminar un poco además la ciudad era linda, la única decente según Bella. El reloj marcaba las 8 en punto y habían quedado de verse con Hermione en "Café du Monde" a las 9 o más bien Ron había quedado.

Draco iba muy pensativo, tenía motivos: ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Harry lo había engañado acostándose con Delacour y teniendo un hijo con ella; aun así él lo iba a buscar pero, según Harry solo había sido por lastima y desde que había pasado eso: le rogaba, se había arrastrado como un gusano, pidió disculpas de todas las formas posibles que hay y había hecho tontería y media para que regresa con él.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo – Pensé que ya no fumabas – Comentó Bellatrix

-Yo también. Curiosamente desde hace tres semanas que me dijeron que en cualquier momento podía nacer Scarlet retome el vicio – A lo lejos se podía ver una antigua casa con el nombre "Café du Monde"

-Es verdad, tú niña nació hace dos días, muy poco – Dijo Bella – A pesar de todo la quieres, verdad.

-Es poco, pero según yo ha pasado una eternidad – Esbozo una sutil sonrisa – ¿Como no quererla? Es mi hija. Es extraño nunca la desee, no la esperé, de hecho no quería tenerla pero cuando la vi todos esos sentimientos cambiaron.

-Draco tú padre te quiere, tiene una forma peculiar de querer pero te quiere – Consoló Bella, sabía que Draco se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Lucius – Siempre ha sido un cobarde eso no se puede negar, pero de que hay amor lo hay.

Ron escuchaba atentamente la plática, de lo que se enteraba uno cuando viajaba con mortífagos, al parecer si tenían sentimientos. Llegaron al café du Monde como de costumbre se encontraba lleno, tomaron asiento en el interior y no en la terraza.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Hermione apareció. Había cambiado mucho, ya no era una niña sino una mujer, llevaba su cabello hasta la cintura; caía en hermosas ondas y su piel estaba algo bronceada por el sol. Sonrió alegremente al ver a su pelirrojo amigo, pero su sonrisa se borro de inmediato cuando vio a sus acompañantes. Ron esbozo una triste sonrisa; no fue el único en sonreír, Draco Malfoy también lo hizo pero de inmediato cambio su expresión. Era inevitable sonreír pues, Hermione Granger había sido la primera y la última mujer que amo sino, fuera por su padre quizás aun seguirían juntos.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? – Se acerco asustada.

-Tranquila todo estará bien – Contestó Weasley.

-Te lo diré una sola vez Granger: Nos llevaras a un lugar donde podamos estar los cuatro solos; allí contestaras las preguntas que te haremos ¿Entendido? – Explicó Bella. Hermione se mordió los labios, volteo a ver a Ron y este asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que eres Ron y no un farsante? – Dijo Hermione a la defensiva – Contéstame la siguiente pregunta, solo Ron la puede saber: ¿Qué pasó el 23 de diciembre del 94?

Ron permaneció pensativo, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado en esa fecha – Yo que se Hermione, muy apenas recuerdo lo que pasó hace un par de días.

Hermione sonrió tristemente. Algún mortífago hubiera inventado algo relacionado con la fecha o tratado de leer su mente y ahí encontraría el recuerdo del lago, pero no Ron – Si eres tú Ron.

La castaña no tenía la más mínima idea de porque se encontraban allí pero, sabía que si no seguía las instrucciones podía pasar algo grave. Sin otra opción decidió llevarlos a su apartamento. Vivía en un antiguo edificio del barrio francés, no muy lejos de ahí. Entraron al apartamento era sencillo pero confortable, Bella fue la última en entrar para bloquear la puerta con varios conjuros.

-¿Dónde está Potter? - Preguntó Malfoy

Hermione frunció el seño ante la extraña pregunta – Hace dos años me marché de Inglaterra, muy apenas tengo contacto con los Weasley ¿Por qué habría de saber donde está Potter?

-No trates de ocultarlo Granger, vimos como tú y este aparecían y se llevaban a Harry en una luz cegadora – Dijo Bella agresivamente, amenazaba a Ron con la varita.

Ron hizo una mueca nerviosa, escuchaba atentamente la descripción, le parecía algo familiar – Yo ya les he dicho que se han vuelto locos, son tonterías las que dicen.

-Cierra la maldita boca Weasley, no vuelvas a decir nada a menos que te lo indiquemos – Draco se encontraba impaciente caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-No son locuras Ron. Existe la posibilidad que haya sido un _disiciô_ - _aperiô_ o un _coorior- __aperiô_, en ambos casos fuimos nosotros pero al mismo tiempo no – La hipótesis de Granger sonaba más incoherente que la de Bella. Draco y Ron parecían no entender a la chica en cambio, Bella la escuchaba atentamente – Puede ser que se haya abierto otra dimensión; aquellos que secuestraron a Potter era los otros Ron y Hermione.

-Deja de inventar pendejadas para salvar tú pellejo y el de tú amigo, de una buena vez por todas di la verdad – Dijo Draco enojado, lo que dijo Granger le parecía imposible.

-Cállate Draco, lo que dice la sangre sucia puede ser verdad, continua – Dijo Bella

-Solo se eso, lo mencionaron en una clase de la universidad es todo – Contestó Hermione – Esa es mi teoría

-He escuchado acerca de estos casos pero ¿Cómo saber que en realidad hay otra dimensión y no eres tú la que raptaste a Harry? Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, está en riesgo la vida de tú amigo –

Hermione se mostró preocupada, no podía dejar morir a Ron- Podemos intentar abrir un portal pero es muy arriesgado además, no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo.

•••••

Julien había tenido una aceptación increíble en la casa de los Weasley a pesar de su extraña procedencia. Era el único bebé en la casa desde hace muchos años así que todas las mujeres estaban sobre él, pero Fleur que era la "madre" no se lo prestaba a nadie.

Harry salió de ducharse, no estaba preocupado por Julien sabía que estaba en las mejores manos. Aun le seguía doliendo horrible la cabeza no sabía porque. Se sentó en la sala a beber algo, hidromiel, no le gustaba mucho esa marca pero era lo único que había.

Los gemelos se acercaron a él, estaban muy interesados en su historia - ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con Fleur? No me lo imagino – Preguntó Fred.

Harry frunció el ceño, le parecía sumamente extraño hablar con los gemelos civilizadamente también sabía que no era conveniente contar la verdad – Empecé a salir con ella en el torneo de los tres magos, nada del otro mundo. Al final terminamos juntos, en el Hilton, una cena.

-¡Chicos a cenar! – anunció la señora Weasley. Harry recogió a Julien de los brazos de Fleur, sabía por experiencia que Fleur (al menos la de la otra dimensión) no lo podía controlar a la hora de la cena.

Harry se sentó en una esquina; a su izquierda estaba Julien en un porta bebes improvisado y a su derecha Ginny. Se sentía algo incomodo ya que la pelirroja no perdía la oportunidad de estar encima de él.

-Aparte de lo tuyo y Fleur – Fleur se sonrojo - ¿Qué otras cosas raras hay allá? Parejas, hijos – Preguntó George.

-Bueno pues, Remus y Tonks se casaron; tiene una niña un poco más grande que Julien: Marianne. Sirius se casó con una chica húngara Sara; tienen un niño casi de la edad de Julien también: Lucius. Ron estaba saliendo con una chica danesa, muy guapa Lucy, y Ginny estaba comprometida con Nott – Platicó Harry.

-¿Sirius está vivo? ¿Se casó? ¿Tiene un hijo? ¿Se llama como uno de los peores mortífagos? – Preguntó anonadado Charlie – Vaya, eso sí que es una locura.

-Una locura que yo terminara con Nott- dijo Ginny con asco, se abrazó más fuerte de Harry.

Las puertas de la madriguera se abrieron. Bill entró emocionado, llevaba un pergamino en la mano – ¡Tengo la orden! Mañana a primera hora les darán el beso del dementor a los Malfoy y Lastrange.

Harry se quedó petrificado – ¡No, no les pueden dar el beso del dementor! – Grito angustiado. Se paró de su silla para salir, todos los volteaban a ver extrañamente – Fleur ¿Puedes cuidar a Julien? Necesito salir.

Harry salió de la madriguera, se recargo en la vieja cerca de madera y fumaba un poco mientras observaba la luna, necesitaba tranquilizarse. No le podían dar el beso del dementor a Draco tampoco a Bella, eran personas que él quería, sabían que no eran los mismos pero aun así le dolía.

-Te duele la noticia, verdad hermano – Sintió la mano de Ron sobre su espalda – Hermione no entiende que has cambiado, ocho años no son cualquier cosa, se que aun nos sigues queriendo pero ya no congeniamos como antes.

-Gracias por comprenderle – Sonrió en señal de agradecimiento – Tú sabes que ya no me siento cómodo aquí, que no amo a Ginny, ella cree que si, y no quiero herirla.

-Bueno, tampoco puedes estar con Fleur aquí – Advirtió – Se que Malfoy es tú amigo, pero al que le van a dar el beso del dementor no es el mismo, es el que nos hizo tanto daño, no lo puedes evitar.

-Yo no quiero a Fleur como pareja, ella fue mi amiga y confidente, solo eso. Es Draco, el fue más que un amigo – Intentó explicar Harry

-No quiero mal interpretar las cosas ¿Quieres ser más exacto con lo que me acabas de decir? –

-Ron, Draco es mi pareja desde hace dos años – Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía que decir – Sí, soy gay. Fleur fue un error, no lo lamento porque tengo a Julien y no lo cambaría por nada; me case con ella porque Voldemort me lo pidió.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – Preguntó Ron

-He vivido 33 años aunque parezca de21, todos dicen que esa es mi edad, se lo que hago. Quiero a Draco, simplemente lo amo – Hubo un largo silencio – Quiero regresar, este ya no es mi hogar como dice Hermione.

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que soy una pésima persona por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. La verdad primero estaba trabada después, empecé a editar esta historia y decidí borrarla y poco a poco ir subiendo la nueva pero luego, me di cuenta de que he vivido mucho con este fanfic y sería un crimen no terminarla y borrarla. **

**Así que este es mi borrador espero que estén disfrutando los últimos capítulos. Pronto empezare a subir la editada espero que la lean, en mi opinión es mucho mejor, lo mismo pero diferente: correcciones gramaticales, ortográficas, errores, entre otras cosas. **

**Espero que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto **

**Saludos**

**Elisa **


	53. Regresando

Regresando

Hermione no encontraba la forma de viajar a aquella extraña dimensión. Como había dicho: solo escuchó un poco del tema en la universidad, no más, no estaba segura de que lo que se había tragado a Potter era lo que ella suponía y si así era, apenas tenía la mínima idea de cómo llegar a esa dimensión.

-Necesito un giratiempos – Murmuro Hermione, empezó a buscar por los cajones de una cómoda, debajo de la cama y en unos baúles – Las cosas no coinciden, no entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no coincide? – Preguntó Draco – Ya tienes el giratiempos, solo tienes que hacerlo girar mientras pronuncias el conjuro.

-¡La posición Malfoy! La posición, si el giratiempos no está el posición correcta quien sabe a dónde nos podría llevar quizás a la nada, quedar perdidos en tiempo y espacio – La castaña se estaba exasperando ya llevaba horas tratando de buscar una respuesta – Esos no son mis planes.

Draco estaba a punto de empezar a pelearse con Hermione cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, parecía provenir de su maletín. Aquel sonido se le hacía familiar, abrió su maletín con cautela; de él salió una enorme serpiente de más de un metro: Akasha la mascota de Harry. Comenzó a hacer más ruido, trataba de comunicarse con los presentes pero ninguno hablaba parsel. Al darse cuenta de que no la entendían subió hasta la mesa donde esta Hermione, con la cola tomo algo de tinta y escribió símbolos extraños.

-Escritura parsel – Dijo Bellatrix, había estudiado un poco de ella cuando salió de Hogwarts – Trata de indicarnos la posición correcta del giratiempos – Bella empezó a traducir en otra hoja.

-Es extraño lo que dice – Comentó Hermione al observar la traducción de Bella

-Será extraño pero, más útil que lo tuyo. Harry hablaba mucho con Akasha es muy probable que lo que dice sea correcto – La expresión del joven Malfoy rápidamente cambio de desprecio a melancolía.

-Hay ustedes si le quieren hacer caso a esa cosa pero yo no voy - ¿Cómo podía saber más un animal que su amiga?

-No te obligaremos pero Granger si vendrá con nosotros. Es tú decisión – Dijo Bella firmemente, confiaba en Akasha porque lo que había dicho Draco era verdad además, ella había visto a Harry hablar con la serpiente en múltiples ocasiones.

•••••

Harry se encontraba en la habitación que se le había asignado junto con Julien. Fleur también estaba allí no quería despegarse de su hijo; Bill al enterarse de la extraña procedencia de Julien no podía evitar sentirse celoso, no dejaba de dar vueltas cada cinco minutos. Ginny era una de las otras que lo acompañaba, no por Julien claro está. Sino por Harry para aunque sea le hiciera un poco de caso; Hermione trataba de ayudar en eso.

-Fleur es tarde, nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Bill desde la puerta.

-Aun no es tarde – Protestó Fleur- Quiero pasar más tiempo con Julien, es mi hijo.

-Sí es tarde demasiado tarde. No hay espacio para quedarnos a dormir aquí – Bill no podía evitar sentirse mal, nunca le pudo dar un hijo a Fleur – Pide prestado al bebé, lo traemos a en la mañana.

-Lo siento pero no puedo prestarles a Julien, no me he separado de él desde que nació y no creo que hoy sea el momento indicado para hacerlo – Le dolía un poco negarle a Julien pero sentía que no debía hacerlo. Fleur esbozo una tierna y comprensiva sonrisa.

-Harry ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir con nosotros? – Sugirió Fleur.

-¡Nada más eso faltaba! Tú y él se duermen en nuestra habitación y yo en el sillón. Claro ahora que tienen un hijo lo comprendo perfectamente – Dijo Bill irónico.

-¿Te quieres callar? Un hijo fue siempre lo que deseé; por tú culpa no lo tengo y ahora que aparece Julien me lo quieres quitar – El rostro de la veela se iba enfureciendo cada vez más, al igual que el de su pareja – Siempre fui neutral Bill, nunca quise pelear tú me obligaste.

-¡Yo no te obligue a nada! Peleaste porque quisiste – Grito Bill.

-Es verdad no me amenazaste con un Avada Kedavra, pero al haber muerto toda mi familia por manos de mortífagos y al decirme tú que yo estaba sola y únicamente tú me amabas ¿Qué me quedaba? Tratar de complacerte en lo que pudiera pero, incluso varias veces te dije que yo no quería ir ¿Me escuchaste? Sí me obligaste, Bill – Las declaraciones de Fleur eran fuertes y sobre todo verídicas – Me voy a quedar a dormir aquí te guste o no.

Aquella noche fue peor que la anterior porque Fleur se había quedado a dormir allí, Harry como todo un caballero le cedió la cama quedando él en el duro suelo. Bill por supuesto no iba a dejar solo a su esposa así que también permaneció en la madriguera en un sofá de la sala aunque, no durmió porque cada 15 minutos subía a espiar al igual que su hermana.

•••••

Una luz cegadora inundo el pequeño apartamento de Hermione tragando a todos los presentes. Draco sintió como aterrizaba: estaba mareado y todo lo veía borroso. Se escucho el sonido de unos trenes, pudo distinguir un letrero que decía "Kings Cross". Le alegraba haber salido de la ratonera de Granger y encontrarse nuevamente en su país.

Draco sintió como lo jalaban violentamente del hombro, era una mujer de unos 38 años - ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te escapaste? – Grito la mujer furiosa – Enseguida vienen los dementores por ti Draco Malfoy ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, pagaras todo el daño que hiciste!

La mujer iba acompañada por un hombre que seguramente era su esposo. Bella pudo leer la mente de este con facilidad y darse cuenta que él no tenía la certeza de que fuera Draco Malfoy le parecía muy joven. Antes de que la pudieran reconocer Bella se transfiguro el rostro - ¿Qué le pasa? No es Draco Malfoy es hijo a penas un niño.

-Querida, ni los Malfoy ni los Lastrange podrán escapar de los dementores, hay miles a sus lados – Tranquilizo a su esposa.

-Lo siente mucho, no quise ofenderlos, lo que pasa es que Draco Malfoy… - La mujer se soltó llorando histéricamente – Mato a mi hijo – se disculpo un par de veces más y se retiro llorando.

-Al parecer aquí si tienes agallas – Dijo Bella cuando la pareja se hubo retirado – El panorama no es bueno para nosotros, será mejor que nos vayamos por un lugar menos concurridos.

-Granger mencionaste algo del tiempo, que teníamos tiempo limitado para estar aquí ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – Preguntó Draco. Asombrosamente Ron y Hermione no se habían apartado de su lado a pesar de saber que ese lugar era bueno para ellos quizás, por miedo.

-Tres horas y media desde ahora – Respondió Hermione.

•••••

Harry se estaba durmiendo en la mesa de la cocina debido a la tan mala noche que había pasado. Julien se encontraba fresco como una lechuga: gateaba por toda la casa, se agarraba de las sillas y sillones para intentar pararse, tiraba todo lo que había a su paso entre otras cosas.

-No, Julien deja desayunar a papá – El pequeño estaba subido en la mesa e intentaba jalarse el cabello a Harry o tirar su comida – Ve a jugar con mamá

Fleur fue por Julien, lo cargó y se lo llevó a la sala. Molly observaba la escena con mala cara, desde ayer había notado que Julien era un niño al que se le permitía todo – Harry cariño, deberías ponerle limites a Julien o se hará muy malcriado.

Harry no escuchó a Molly estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacerlo. Volteo hacía la sala, allí estaban Fleur, Hermione y Ginny; a unas sillas de él se encontraba Ron desayunando.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! – Protestó de pronto Harry.

-Lo siento Harry, no te quería ofender – Se disculpó Molly.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted señora Weasley- Aclaró Harry –A lo que iba, no puedo Ron simplemente no puedo permitir que lo hagan.

-¡Estás loco! No puedes impedirlo sencillamente lo merecen – Exclamó el pelirrojo – Harry no son los mismos.

-Sé que no son los mismos sin embargo, al Ron que conocí no era el mismo y lo protegí lo más que pude. Bueno, quizás una que otra vez tuvimos un par de riñas pero todo sin importancia. De la misma manera tengo que protegerlos a ellos – Dijo Harry - ¿Quién es el ministro de magia?

-Es Kingsley, pero no ganaras nada con ello, Harry por favor entiende – Suplicó pero sus suplicas fueron en vano.

-Soy el maldito salvador del mundo mágico, le salve la vida a todos ¿Qué no me pueden conceder un mendigó favor? Si quiero en este momento puedo quitarle el puesto a Kingsley, todos me quieren a mi – Nadie lo interrumpió, únicamente lo observaban con curiosidad – Fleur voy a llevarme a Julien, si gustas acompañarme te lo agradecería, si no está bien nadie te obligará – Fleur asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Has llegado al límite Harry Potter! Te pasas todo el tiempo con ella, a mi que soy tú novia ni siquiera me haces caso – Ginny tenía lagrimas en los ojos – Me estas engañando verdad, todo es por ese maldito mocoso – Harry se enfureció, nadie insultaba a su hijo.

-¿Quieres callarte? No hables así de Julien – Contestó prepotentemente –En primer lugar: Fleur es la madre de Julien ella puede estar todo que quiera con él y yo no me voy a separar de Julien así que nos vas a ver juntos. En segundo lugar: tú y yo no somos nada desde hace mucho tiempo, no te puedo estar engañando. Y en tercer lugar: Sí tengo una relación sentimental pero no con Fleur, sino con alguien más y es mucho peor.

Harry se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, tras é iba Julien cargando a Fleur. Hermione estaba atónita, no entendía lo que estaba pasando - ¿A dónde demonios va, Ron?

-Por Malfoy – Suspiró profundamente. Hermione salió detrás de ellos, Ron tras Hermione y Ginny tras Ron, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida o por lo menos quería saber con quién la había engañado.

•••••

Draco, Bella, Hermione y Ron caminaban sin rumbo por Londres. Acaban de salir de Gridmmauld Place sin encontrar nada; estaba abandonado como si nadie hubiera vivido allí desde hace muchos años. No tenían idea de dónde podía estar Harry.

-¿Y si mandamos un patronus? – Sugirió Draco.

-¿Y qué nos atrapen los dementores? No muchas gracias – Contesto Bella sarcásticamente. Siguieron caminando; en una cabina telefónica abandonada pudo ver tirado un ejemplar del Profeta, no le hubiera llamado la atención sino, fuera porque en el encabezado estaban escritos los apellidos: Malfoy y Lastrange.

"_El beso del dementor para los Malfoy y Lastrange"_

"_..Este es un día memorable para él mundo mágico ya que hoy a las doce en punto, se le dará el beso del dementor a los mortífagos: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Rodolphs Lastrange y Bellatrix Lastrange por…"_

Una foto de los mortífagos acompañaba la nota. Bellatrix estaba demasiado delgada lo que le hacía notar una mandíbula prominente, tenía enormes ojeras, tez amarillenta enferma. Draco se veía mucho mayor al menos unos 12 años ya que: sus facciones se habían endurecido, se estaba quedando calvo a pesar de su corta edad, el poco cabello que tenía lo llevaba hasta lo hombros, al igual que Bella estaba demasiado delgado, se notaba enfermo y cansado, seguramente porque desde hace mucho no llevaba una buena vida.

-Ve lo que nos va a pasar – Arrojó el periódico a Draco.

-Me veo bastante viejo – Murmuro Malfoy mientras leía el profeta - ¡Eureka! Aquí estará _"Esperamos que Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico nos honre con su presencia en este evento, ya que desde la caída de Lord Voldemort no ha aparecido en público" _– citó Draco.

-"Esperemos" eso es lo que dice, no es seguro que vaya a ir. No pienso ir allí directo a la boca del lobo – Dijo Bellatrix

-¿Ahora quien es el cobarde? En una hora no me pueden atrapar para darme el beso del dementor, nos vamos a ir de aquí. Yo me arriesgaré a ir a buscarlo, no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías eso nunca. Ya sabes dónde voy a estar –Draco tomo camino hacía el ministerio de magia, Hermione y Ron lo siguieron era mejor acompañar a Malfoy a un lugar seguro que estar con Bellatrix en un callejón oscuro.

-¡De acuerdo iré! – Grito Bella molesta.

•••••

Para personas ajenas al ministerio la única entrada disponible era la principal. Harry conocía muchas otras entras pero todas tenían contraseña y obviamente no serían las mismas que en su mundo.

-No tenemos otra opción que ir por la entrada principal. Escúchame bien: sígueme, no te vayas a detener por nada del mundo y no hagas caso a nadie – Explicó a Fleur aunque Ron, Hermione y Ginny que corrían detrás de ellos escucharon las indicaciones.

Entraron al ministerio a pasó veloz se dirigían a la oficina del ministro. La gente no tardo darse cuenta que lo que acababan de entrar eran Harry Potter y sus amigos. Se empezaron a escuchar comentarios y preguntas como: ¡Ese que va ahí es Harry Potter! Señor Potter ¿Por qué no había aparecido? ¡Cuéntenos como venció a Lord Voldemort! Pero Harry hizo caso omiso a todos. Tomo un atajo a la oficina afortunadamente no tenía contraseña. Estando afuera de la oficina hizo una seña de que Fleur y Julien podían entrar pero los demás no. Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin previo aviso.

-Kingsley necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Harry. Kingsley se quedó algo desconcertado no esperaba ver a Harry hasta dentro de un rato y menos de esa forma.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien! – Sonrió – Por supuesto que podemos hablar ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy? – Sabía que si decía su plan posiblemente se negaría a darle la ubicación.

-En estos momentos está siendo juzgado por el Wizengamot en la sala de tribunal, él y todos sus compinches – Respondió Kingsley - ¿Por qué?

- Nunca he pedido nada a pesar de todo lo que me han pedido, creo que como salvador del mundo mágico merezco por lo menos un favor – Kingsley asintió aunque no sabía de que se pudiera tratar – Quiero que liberen a los prisioneros, si quieren pueden dejar a Rodolphs.

-Lo siento Harry, pero es imposible – Kingsley estaba atónito ante la petición – Tú más que nadie sabe todo lo que hicieron, no los podemos perdonar.

-Quítenles sus bienes, destiérrelos del país, no sé pero no les den el beso del dementor – Fleur no decía nada pero también estaba sorprendida por la petición ¿Por qué Harry quería salvar a esos? – No pido que anden sueltos en la calle y con todos sus privilegios - Estaba desesperado.

-No puedo Harry además, no es solo decisión mía sino también del Wizengamot – Contestó Kingsley.

-Puedes detener el juicio y en eso ellos podrán irse – Kingsley se negó ante la absurda idea de Harry – No quería a llegar a esto. Soy el salvador del mundo mágico, la gente cree que soy el más apto para ministro te puedo remplazar fácilmente y mientras se hace todo este escándalo se aplaza el juicio.

-La gente no te querrá con esas ideas. Todos quieren ver a esos acabados – Dijo Kingsley seriamente – Harry ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No te entiendo

-No soy estúpido, no diré lo que pienso hacer y tú tampoco – Estaba decidido una más una menos qué más daba - ¡Avada Kedavra! - Un rayo verde salió de la varita de Harry pegando en el pecho de Kingsley haciéndolo caer muerto. La asistente de este había quedado horrorizada aun más que Fleur.

-A él no lo podía controlar con un imperius pero a ti si ¡Imperio! – Dijo Harry a la asistente – Mataste al ministro, ahora huye por alguna salida secreta antes de que atrapen – la asistente obedeció.

Harry volteó a ver a Fleur, tenía miedo también había sido testigo – No me atrevería a tocarte – Dijo para disipar los miedos de la veela – Pero prométeme que no dirás nada, se que lo que hice no está bien pero tengo que salvar a Draco – El duro rostro de Harry había cambiado a un rostro de suplica, miedo, compasión, vulnerabilidad.

-No diré nada, tienes mi palabra – Habló por primera vez Fleur – Pero dime ¿Por qué te es tan importante salvar a Malfoy?

-Es muy complicado para explicarlo ahora simplemente diré que es mucho más que un amigo – Explicó Harry – Ahora por favor sígueme el juego.

Harry abrió la puerta tan estridentemente como había entrado. Salió corriendo, gritando: "Han matado al ministro, fue su asistente lo vimos" Fleur solo asentía "No pudimos hacer nada todo fue tan rápido. Mientras todos corrían preocupados hacía la oficina de Kingsley, Harry aprovecho para ir al décimo piso y suspender el juicio.

Ron alcanzó a Harry y lo apretó fuertemente del brazo- ¿Mataste a Kingsley? – Le murmuró en el oído.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa – Respondió Harry – A nadie le pasara nada.

•••••

Estaban por entrar al ministerio, se habían trasfigurado el rostro para poder entrar, sabían que aquella transfiguración no duraría mucho pero si lo suficiente para saber si Harry se encontraba en el ministerio. Faltaba una hora para las doce así que todavía no estarían en la sala de ejecución.

-El único lugar donde pueden estar es en el piso 10, la sala de tribunales – Dijo Bellatrix – Vamos para allá

•••••

Harry abrió violentamente la puerta de la sala de tribunales; los miembros del Wizengamot voltearon a ver enojados quien los había interrumpido al darse cuenta de que era Harry todos mostraron sorpresa a excepción de los prisioneros. Draco le lanzó una mirada de odio a Harry, tenía que venir a ver mi caída pensó molesto.

-Todo queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, el ministro ha sido asesinado – Anunció Harry. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, comentarios de incredulidad y desesperación – Es la necesaria la presencia de Dash, Williams, Ollivetti, Jackman para que evalúen el caso – Llamó a los miembros que pertenecían al departamento de Aurores o investigación.

-Potter, explícame bien que es lo que pasa – Se acerco el regulador del juicio.

-La asistente lo asesino, estábamos hablando y nunca nos imaginamos que ella fuera a hacerlo por eso no lo pude impedir, fue tan rápido que… - Fingió tristeza y preocupación – Como usted sabe el juicio no se puede concluir sin ministro, tendremos que posponerlo.

-Sí, lo sé pero tratándose de este juicio creo que podríamos hacer una excepción – Dijo el moderador pero de inmediato se retracto, era un obsesivo – Que tonterías digo debemos cumplir las reglas ¿Quién crees que subirá?

-No quiero sonar arrogante pero creo que yo. Usted sabe la presión de la gente y ahora será más por el asesinato de Kingsley. Si me lo permite necesito dar indicaciones – El moderador asintió – ¡Por favor escúchenme todos! – Se dirigió al tribunal – El ministro ha sido asesinado, corremos riesgo de atentado. Todos abandonaran la sala a excepción de los prisioneros, dementores y yo por supuesto necesito tenerlos bien vigilados.

Todos empezaron a salir desesperadamente, solo un miembro se detuvo a preguntarle a Harry – Señor Potter ¿Por qué está aquí una mujer con un bebe? – Volteo a ver a Fleur y a Julien.

-Refuerzos ocultos por si es necesario, metamorfagos Amanda – Explicó Harry. La bruja asintió y siguió a sus compañeros.

Cuando estuvo la sala sola Harry se encargo de cerrar bien las puertas. Draco no dejaba de verlo fijamente con un odio inmenso - ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ya lo tienes! – Grito enojado – Así querías verme ¿No, Potter? Bueno, estoy destrozado como me quería ver.

Harry movió la cabeza negativamente - ¡Apártense! – Ordeno a los dementores. Como autoridad mayor estos se alejaron – No me preguntes porque hago esto

Se acerco a donde estaba los mortífagos; tomo su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la jaula donde estaban encerrados, esta se rompió en mil pedazos. Pero aun seguían atados con cadenas a sus sillas. Primero fue con Draco; deshizo las cadenas que tenía en los pies y las que lo sujetaban del pecho.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Draco extrañado - ¡No quiero tú compasión!

-¡Cállate! - Ordenó Lucius el si quería la compasión de Potter, no deseaba que le dieran el beso del dementor, un destino peor que la muerte.

-Te dije que no me preguntaras porque hacía esto – respondió Harry apretando los dientes fuertemente.

De pronto la puerta estalló en mil pedazos. Por ella entraron personas totalmente desconocidas para los presentes aunque todos estaban de acuerdo que tenían algo familiar.

-¡¿Quienes son?! – Preguntó Harry apuntado con la varita.

-Soy Draco, vengo con Bellatrix y los estúpidos de Granger y Weasley – Dijo uno de los hombres – Hemos venido a buscarte.

-Estúpido yo soy Draco – Dijo el Draco Malfoy mayor.

-Estúpido tú que ni siquiera piensas que puede haber dos tipos con el mismo nombre – Dijo el hombre; hizo un movimiento con su varita y se convirtió en Draco Malfoy.

-¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo han llegado aquí? – Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Harry, los ojos le brillaban. No pudo evitar lanzarse a darle un abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Eso no importa ahora nos queda poco tiempo… - Explicó rápidamente Draco.

-¡Julien! – Exclamó Bella al ver al bebe en los brazos de Fleur, este la reconoció enseguida.

-¿Me has perdonado? – Preguntó Harry. Draco no contestó con palabras sino con n apasionado beso en los labios. Los mortífagos pusieron una expresión de asco sobre todo el Draco viejo. El hombre y la mujer que eran Ron y Hermione simplemente se encogieron de hombros, ya lo sospechaban. Fleur estaba algo desconcertada ¿Qué Harry no estaba casado con ella?

-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa?! – Gritaron Ginny y Hermione interrumpiendo el momento.

-Traté de decírselos- Dijo Ron que tragó saliva.

-Quedan diez minutos, vas a venir no pienso irme con las manos vacías – Advirtió Draco.

-¿Ir a dónde? – Dijo desconcertada Hermione, había dejado de consolar a su amiga que lloraba mares de lágrimas.

-Mate al ministro de magia para poder salvar a tú desagradable yo del beso del dementor ¿Cómo me negaría a no ir? – Respondió a Draco – Lo siento Hermione pero esta ya no es mi casa, te sigo queriendo pero ya no encajo aquí – Ahora eran los de la segunda dimensión quienes observaban extrañamente la escena.

-Fleur lo siento pero, tengo que llevarme a Julien, no puedo vivir sin él – Ahora fue la veela quien empezó a llorar – De verdad lo siento, Hermione sabe como viajar hasta allá puede ir cuando quieras – Añadió.

Fleur le entregó a Julien. Harry se despidió afectuosamente de Ron y Hermione esta lloraba pero lo tuvo que aceptar, desde hace tiempo lo había visto pero prefería hacerse la ciega. Ginny ni siquiera quiso voltear a verlo, era comprensible.

-¿Qué hay de nos…? – se escuchó a Lucius pero su voz fue apagada por una cegadora luz blanca que consumió a todos los "dobles" por así decirlo y a Harry y Julien también.

•••••

Sintió como aterrizaba siempre era doloroso ¿Por qué no podía aterrizar parado? Siempre se caía. Se levantó, estaban en el cuartel de los mortífagos el comedor de los Lastrange. Volteo hacía los lados aun estaba el cuerpo de Voldemort allí.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! Aun esta el cuerpo de Voldemort aquí se está pudriendo – Grito enojado. Al oír sus gritos varios mortífagos bajaron corriendo quedando anonadados al ver a Potter otra vez. Siguieron sus indicaciones de llevar el cuerpo al ministerio para que lo exhibieran.

Harry tuvo que ir al ministerio por lo del cuerpo de Voldemort después, fue al cementerio a Fleur si la habían enterrado. Habían pasado unas horas; Draco no lo había acompañado tenía que ir a la mansión Malfoy a ver a Scarlet, su madre estaría furiosa después de haber desaparecido dos días sin decir a dónde. Probablemente pensó que había abandonado a Scarlet pero, le sería imposible hacer eso.

Llegó a la mansión Malfoy necesitaba hablar con Draco, no había podido hacerlo. No llegó directamente a la habitación de Draco sino entro por la puerta principal, lo que iba a hacer era serio. Narcisa se encontraba en el salón principal leyendo.

-Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy – Saludo Harry correctamente.

-Buenas tardes Harry ¿Cómo está Julien? - Preguntó cortes mente.

-Muy bien, gracias. Ahora se encuentra con su niñera necesita descansar ha tenido días muy ajetreados – Contestó Harry - ¿Dónde está Draco?

-En su antigua habitación junto con Scarlet – Harry agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza; subió para con Draco.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, Harry se paro fuera de ella; observo un poco antes de entrar. Draco estaba parado frente a una cuna, miraba a su interior, se sentía extraño, no sabía qué hacer. Harry empujo la puerta para que se abriera totalmente y entró.

-Te aseguro que no se rompe si la cargas a menos que la dejes caer horriblemente – Dijo Harry. Draco sonrió estúpidamente – Sentí lo mismo cuando Julien.

-Todo es demasiado extraño – Harry se acerco hasta la donde estaba Draco

-Es muy linda y tranquila, Julien nunca ha sido así. Se parece mucho a ti – Se hizo un prolongado silencio ninguno de los dos sabía que decir - ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hice? Ya son dos días, me pareció una eternidad.

-Le dije a mi padre que era un pérfido, cabrón y pendejo, y fui a buscarte hasta no sé donde ¿Tú qué crees? - Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Entonces me perdonas ¿Si, aceptas? Hay tantas cosas que debo explicarte… - Harry estaba emocionado, no podía creer que Draco lo hubiera perdonado.

-Sí acepto pero, no me expliques nada prefiero permanecer en la ignorancia, es más bonita –

**15 años después**

-¡Papá, ya me tiene harta Julien! – Una adolescente bajita de 1.58 aproximadamente, no más de 14 años, cabello negro azabache, lacio y largo, piel pálida, facciones puntiagudas y ojos grises corría molesta hasta una habitación.

-Solo te digo que con esa ropa te ves horrible – Contesto un muchacho de 15 años, alto, cabello rubio platinado, ojos verde esmeralda. Era Julien Potter Malfoy el chico más atractivo y hermoso que pudieras conocer.

-Scarlet ¡Te ves fabulosa! – Harry se había convertido en todo un hombre. Aquella noche vestía un traje Ermenegildo Zenga azul marino muy elegante – Julien deja de molestar a tú hermana, se ve muy bien

-Lo único que digo es que está usando un vestido de coctel y no de noche que sería lo correcto – Se justifico Julien.

Draco salió de la habitación y abrazó a Julien por la espalda, empezó a caminar un poco con él – Julien deja que tú hermana use lo que quiera, total tú abuela la reprenderá en la cena. Sí tú papá no logra que se cambie de ropa, menos yo sabes cómo es Scarlet – le murmuró Draco al oído.

-Papá nunca le diría que se cambie de ropa, según él siempre se ve genial – Dijo Julien fastidiado. Draco se encogió de hombros – Padre nos pone en vergüenza a toda la familia.

-¡Escuché eso! Como los odio, tontos – Grito Scarlet enojada – Me pondré una bolsa de papas para que de verdad se avergüencen y no por un vestido con diferente corte – "¿Cómo llegue a esto? Que mi propia hija me diga tonto" pensó Draco.

-No les hagas caso pequeña, ya sabes cómo son – Consoló Harry a Scarlet – Ya vamos a la fiesta.

Aquella noche se celebraba el 500 aniversario del ministerio de magia; Harry como ministro debería de ser de los primeros en llegar. La fiesta se realizaría en el vestíbulo del ministerio que desde la mañana lo estaba decorando detalladamente.

•••••

La fiesta ya se encontraba en su pleno apogeo. En una mesa cerca a la principal estaba sentada la familia Black: Sirius el actual director de la academia de transformaciones, su esposa Sara dueña de un importante buffet de abogados y sus hijos: Lucius Klaus el mayor, un muchacho de 15 años, alto fornido, de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos grises y muy agradable. Sirius Lenier era el que le seguía, un niño de once años, algo despistado, cabello negro y alborotado, un tanto tímido. Lennox se podría decir que era el de en medio, apenas contaba con 6 años, era un niño muy ordenado, un poco enfadoso, cabello castaño oscuro. Y la más pequeña de tan solo 3 años Lyra la consentida de papá. Los Black nunca dejaban a sus hijos, en la misma mesa también estaban sentados los Lupin: Remus y Tonks trabajaban en el ministerio como Aurores, los acompañaba su hija Marianne de 15 años: una chica de estatura promedio, cabello castaño claro, ojos miel, muy risueña.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo – Comentó Remus – Quien diría que Sirius Black terminaría con 4 hijos – Sirius sonrió divertidamente.

-La vida si que da vueltas – Respondió Sirius – El gobierno de Harry ha sido bueno pensé que sería peor que Voldemort – Los presentes se rieron.

Lucius volteo a su derecha y observo cómo Julien sacaba a bailar a Charlotte Diggory, ya la tenía libre – Ya vengo – Anunció Lucius. Se dirigió hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada Scarlet junto con sus padres, abuelos, tíos abuelos y otros funcionarios importantes – Buenas noches Scarlet ¿Te gustaría bailar? – dijo Lucius algo apenado.

-Sí, claro – Contesto Scarlet de igual manera. Lucius Malfoy se les quedó observando mientras iban a la pista de baile.

-¡Lucius, amigo! – Se acercó Julien cuando vio a Lucius bailar con su hermana - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias – Respondió de mala gana, no soportaba a Julien – Por cierto Marianne te espera.

-¡Oh! Gracias, por eso eres Gryffindor mi buen amigo – Dijo Julien empezó a caminar hacía su grupo de amigos – Por cierto ¿Para qué me busca? Olvídalo lo averiguare yo mismo.

-Y tú por eso eres Slytherin – murmuró

-¡Oye también hay Slytherin agradables! Como yo – Defendió Scarlet su casa – Julien es agradable cuando lo tratas a fondo, tal vez puede ser algo presumido, arrogante, criticante sobre todo con la ropa, llamar a casi todos plebeyos peros es agradable, en el fondo muy en el fondo.

-¿Algún día se le pasará? – preguntó Lucius

-Lo dudo, pero aun así lo quiero es mi hermano – Dijo Scarlet – Además hay que aceptar que es muy guapo, tiene esa cualidad.

**Fin**

**Bueno este es el fin del borrador espero, que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi loco inconsciente, pronto empezaré a subir la historia editada estoy segura que les encantara. También espero poder subir más adelante secuelas acerca de: Julien, Scarlet, Marianne, Lucius etcétera. **

**Saludos **

**Elisa **


	54. Secuela 1

**Secuela #1**

Julien, se veía al espejo una y otra vez en el espejo, se acomodaba el traje, el cabello; caminaba de un extremo a otro repitiendo en voz baja las palabras que tenía que decir. Marianne, su mejor amiga, desesperada de verlo tanto caminar lo detuvo jalándole de los hombros.

-¡Basta ya, Julien! ¿No me digas que estas nervioso? – Lo conocía demasiado bien que sabía que pegándole a su orgullo pararía – Es solo el discurso de graduación – Se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Julien, pudo verse reflejado en aquella tierna mirada miel. Soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se desplomó en un sofá.

-No, Marianne, ¿Cómo crees? no es eso lo que me tiene preocupado… lo que me angustia es, amm… no sé cómo explicarlo- Se cubrió las manos con el rostro. Esa era una ocasión memorable, pocas veces en la vida Julien no estaba desesperado o inseguro de sí mismo – Vendrán o mejor dicho ya están aquí la tía Gabrielle, su prometido y la abuela y, pues,… ni papá mucho menos padre se llevaban bien con ellos, al menos papá es amable pero, padre y no quiero imaginarme al resto de la familia, bueno excepto Scarlet.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres Julien, pero descuida, como dije anteriormente solo es la graduación, no tiene porque pasar nada de otro mundo – La chica se dejó caer al lado de Julien, sin importarle si se despeinaba o se le arrugaba su hermoso vestido blanco.

-Es que tú no sabes cómo es padre…- Dijo estresado con un tono rígido. Marianne, lo cogió con fuerza de la mano – Luego, todos le hacen caso y Gabrielle tampoco se queda cayada, lo sé. Fue horrible la ocasión cuando me fueron a dejar a mi año de intercambio a Beuxbatons, hubieras… - Volteó a ver a la chica, un par de mechones de cabello habían caído por su cara Julien, los volvió a poner en su lugar, sonrió agradecidamente. No tenía idea de que haría sin Marianne, ella siempre estaba allí en las buenas y en las malas, soportaba sus estupideces, era su hermana del alma. Aquel año en Beuxbatons había sido difícil sin ella a pesar de cartearse a diario y visitarla cada quince días – Tienes razón no debo preocuparme tanto.

-Hasta que al fin entiendes ¡Aleluya! – Rió la chica. Julien, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Marianne, para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie se dieron un gran abrazo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti… -Murmuró Julien.

Una muchacha, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, observaba con ojos llorosos la escena anhelando ser ella la que ocupa los brazos de Julien. Un joven de cabello rubio oscuro, alto y fornido, de facciones masculinas se acerca a ella.

-Paulina, si te aproximas más tendrás mejor vista – Dice el joven con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, Lucian, es que se ven tan adorables – Responde apartando de inmediato la vista.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo burlonamente Lucian – Pero hay que ser más discretos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, para dar paso a un hombre bajito y calvo.

-Muchachos, ya está todo listo, es hora de comenzar – avisó el hombre que desapareció de inmediato.

-¿Por qué tanto circo, Julien? – Lucian, no se esmeraba en disimular su molestia e impaciencia.

-¡No es ningún circo! – Respondió Julien ofendido – Sencillamente, como organizador de la graduación quise hacer de nuestra generación algo inolvidable – Tomo a Marianne, del brazo y se apresuró a salir. Lucian, lo imitó.

Ambas parejas atravesaron los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al lago negro; donde se encontraba una elegante recepción: sillas vestidas, hermosos arreglos de tulipanes, un par de fuentes. Julien, vio su reloj marcaba las 8:55, sonrió satisfactoriamente le gustaba la puntualidad; el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban sentados adelante, los familiares ocupaban en las sillas posteriores y el Presídium en el estrado. Los cuatro estudiantes tomaron lugar en el estrado.

A las nueve en punto la ceremonia dio comienzo. Una chica que usaba un vestido color rosa palo se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el pulpito.

-Buenos días, es un honor para mí Anna Oberheimer, miembro de la casa de Slytherin dirigir nuestra ceremonia de graduación. Ahora, por favor, permítanme presentarles a las autoridades que esta mañana nos acompañan: el señor ministro Harry Potter – Harry se levantó, estaba a unas plazas de distancia de su hijo, le guiño el ojo y se volvió a sentar – La profesora…

Cuando Anna, hubo terminado de nombrar a todas las autoridades nombro a Lucian. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al pulpito.

-Buenos días, soy Lucian Klaus Black, miembro de la casa de Gryffindor y es un placer para mí decir unas palabras en nombre de mi casa y de mis hermanos pertenecientes a ella – Lucian distinguió a su familia entre el público. Su padre lo miraba orgulloso y no se avergonzaba en derramar lágrimas mientras que, su madre permanecía apacible, ella siempre había sido mucho menos sentimental.

Al finalizar Lucian de hablar, le siguió Marianne quien representaba a la casa de Hufflepuff. Remus y Tonks, estaban sentados al lado de los Black; Sirius, también lloro durante las palabras de su «sobrina». Después de Marianne, hablo Paulina, la chica que representaba Ravanclaw y para terminar fue Julien quien se dirigió al pulpito.

-Julien James Potter Malfoy, para quienes no me conocen, miembro de la casa de Slytherin – Entre en público, en las filas más próximas pudo ver a su padre Draco, su hermana Scarlet, sus abuelos Lucius y Narcisa, y su abuela Bella; una hilera detrás de ellos estaba Gabrielle Delacour, junto a su prometido y su abuela Apolline- … Slytherin es mi también es mi apellido, Hogwarts ha sido otro hogar para mí y a pesar de que me marche lo seguirá siendo - Concluyó Julien, su emotivo discurso. Narcisa, Apolline y Sirius (lo consideraba también su abuelo) no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas.

Tras los discursos de los miembros de las distintas casas, se nombraron a los alumnos con alguna mención honorifica que, a propósito, todos los representantes de las casas a excepción de Julien, eran el promedio más alto de su casa. Julien, había cambiado de lugar con Anna, pues a él le gustaba dar largos y emotivos discursos, a lo contrario de su compañera.

La ceremonia concluyó con unas pocas palabras del ministro. Harry, dirigió a felicitar cariñosamente a Marianne y Lucian, pues eran como de la familia, obviamente también felicito a la otra chica. Julien, no se despegaba del lado de su padre, no quería bajar solo con la familia y menos ahora que se habían acomodado en mesas de diez para el desayuno.

-El evento a quedado espectacular – Animó Harry, a su hijo mientras caminaban a la mesa- Descuida no pasara nada.

Al llegar a la mesa Gabrielle y Apolline, se levantaron apresuradas para saludar afectuosamente a Julien. Ambas mujeres parloteaban velozmente en francés con Julien. Draco puso mala cara, no le gustaba en lo absoluto el idioma y menos cuando era hablado por aquellas. Entendiendo que los demás también querían felicitar al muchacho se apartaron.

-Felicidades hijo – Dijo Lucius. Beso al muchacho en la cabeza como acto solemne. Narcisa, lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso en ambas mejillas.

-Congratulaciones Julien – Se limitó a decir Bellatrix, al ver como el chico se sentía agobiado entre tanto afecto.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba la mesa que compartían los Black y los Lupin. Lucian, tomo asiento al lado de su padre pues, quería evitar que cuando empezara a decir sus palabras _cursis_ llorara o al menos tratar de que no lo hiciera demasiado.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Klaus, te has convertido en todo un hombre – Comento Ted Tonks, solía llamar al chico por su segundo nombre.

-Sobre todo por esa voz - Añadió Andrómeda. Lucia, se sonrojo un poco, ya le habían dicho eso otras veces, su voz era demasiado grave – Marianne, no busques más aquí tienes un excelente partido – Ahora fue Marianne, quien se sonrojo tremendamente, volteo a ver al chico y ambos rieron de forma divertida.

-Desde hace años queremos arreglar ese matrimonio, pero, ninguno de los dos se dejan, están de necios con otros prospectos ¿Verdad, chicos? – Dijo Sirius, maliciosamente al notar que ambos muchachos tenían la vista en la mesa de los Potter Malfoy.

-Pero, aun conservamos la esperanza de que terminen juntos, algún día se cansaran de esperar entonces, seremos familia – Le siguió el juego Tonks.

-Vale, vale ya entendimos pero, dejen a los chicos en paz por 5 minutos – Detuvo Sara, el malicioso juego. Remus, le agradeció con un gesto – Marianne, ¿Qué es lo que piensas estudiar?

-Administración de Empresas o Relaciones Públicas e Internacionales, ya tendría que haber decidido, pero, aun no lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – En fin, entrare a la facultad de Economía.

-¿Y tú Klaus, también vas por algo de economía? – Preguntó Ted.

-¡Dios me libre!… -Exclamó Lucian, iba a contar de su futura carrera cuando Tonks lo interrumpió.

-Déjame presumirte papá que mi ahijado Lucian, fue admitido en _La Sorbona de París _en el grado de periodismo mágico actual –

Las futuras profesiones de los alumnos era el tema de conversación en todas las mesas obviamente la mesa de Julien, no era la excepción. El muchacho estaba sentado al lado derecho de su padre Draco, y al izquierdo de Gabrielle, así era más fácil controlarlos.

-¿En qué piensas matricularte Julien? – Preguntó Jean-Baptiste, el prometido de Gabrielle.

-Diseño y confección de modas – Respondió Julien. Lucius, puso una expresión de disgustó, seguía creyendo que esa no era una profesión propia para un joven como él; hijo del ministro de magia y de miembro de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, que prácticamente era dueña en cuestiones económicas de Inglaterra, Julien, debía de estudiar algo relacionado con la política o los negocios. Bellatrix, pensaba lo mismo que Lucius, sin embargo, sabía que una mala cara no iba hacer cambiar la decisión de Julien, y mucho menos la de sus padres de no obligarlo a estudiar algo «decente».

-En París, por supuesto, es el lugar idóneo para… - Declaró Apolline.

-En Milán- Corrigió Draco – Hemos visto opciones y últimamente Milán, supera por…

-Este… Ya vengo, me llama mi abuelo Sirius- Dijo Julien, que salió corriendo hacía la mesa de los Black- Abuelo – Respiraba agitadamente cuando se poso al lado de Sirius - ¡Sálvame!- El animago volteo a ver la mesa y soltó una carcajada.

-Lo veo muy difícil Julien – Volvió a reír – Pero, ¿Por qué quieres huir de tan grata compañía?

-Sí, todos parecen divertirse tanto – Se unió Tonks a la broma.

-No es gracioso – Sollozó Julien.

-Si te parece tan divertido Nymphadora ¿Por qué no vas allá con tus tías? – Reprendió Andrómeda a su hija.

-Tú madre tiene razón cariño, deberías ir a divertirte un rato con tú familia – Dijo Remus.

-De acuerdo, me calló –

-Lo siento, disculpen mi mala educación, no los he saludado- Se mostro un poco angustiado, jamás se perdonaba los malos modales - Buenos días señores Tonks, señores Lupin – Saludo con un beso en la mejilla a las damas y un apretón de manos a los caballeros - ¿Y Sara? – Preguntó a no ver a la esposa de su abuelo.

Hace unos momentos la abogada se había levantado a contestar su localizador, su esposo, odiaba que no bloqueara aquel aparato del trabajo, pero, justamente ahora no podía, tenía varios casos muy complejos a la vez.

-Fabiola, ya te he dicho que hoy me es imposible ir al despacho, es la graduación de mi hijo, suficiente hago con tener el localizador prendido – Caminaba de un lado a otro cuando casi le pega un rayo verde – No me hables a menos que sea de vida o muerte – Terminó la llamada. Volteo hacia todos los lados para averiguar la procedencia del hechizo, lo había lanzado su hijo – Lenier, cuidado ¡Ven acá!

Algo temeroso caminó el niño hasta con su madre. Sirius Lenier, el segundo hijo del matrimonio: cabello negro, tez pálida, ojos grises, físicamente era muy parecido a su padre; sin embargo, su personalidad era tímida y retraída, le faltaba aquel brillo y simpatía de Sirius, no, eso no lo había heredado él, sino, su hermano Lucian. Lenier, acababa de terminar el 2° curso en Hogwarts, pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff y le encantaba probar todo lo que había aprendido; ahora que podía y estaba con su mejor amiga no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – Preguntó Sara, enfadada. El niño, se mordió los labios, nervioso, no era aficionado a meterse en problemas.

-Lo siento, señora, fue mi culpa – Contestó una niña menuda, de cabello largo, marrón chocolate, ligeramente rizado, ojos grandes, color miel. – Yo fui la que le insistió a Lenier, que practicáramos un duelo.

-Galathea, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sara, estaba extrañada al ver a la mejor amiga de su hijo allí, ella era la mayor de sus hermanas y de sus primos.

-¡Thea! – Grito una mujer pelirroja que se acercaba - ¿Ahora qué hiciste hija? Te dije que anduvieras con cuidado.

-No te preocupes Ginebra, afortunadamente no hicieron nada. El encantamiento de uno de estos dos – Volteó a ver a los niños – estuvo a punto de pegarme, pero, no lo hizo y era yo, y no un desconocido. A propósito ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Una ahijada nuestra se graduó, Irina Dishman – Dijo Ginny

-Hola señora Nott ¿Cómo esta?, disculpe no haberla saludado antes – Saludó Lenier, a la madre de su amiga.

-En fin, debo regresar a la mesa, niños tengan más cuidado. Un placer haberte visto, me saludas a Theodore – Sonrió falsamente y caminó de regreso a su mesa.

-Julien, creo que te están buscando – Dijo provocativamente Lucian, al notar como los franceses buscaban con la mirada a Julien.

-Vente Julien, te acompaño a que te pierdas – Dijo Marianne, tomando a su amigo de la mano.

-Será un placer – Contestó Julien, que juntó con Marianne, desaparecieron corriendo.

- Así que, mi nieta está enamorada de ese muchachito ¿Y, el de ella? – Preguntó Ted Tonks, al notar la relación entre esos dos y como Marianne, miraba a Julien. Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver antes de responder.

-No – Fue Lucian quien se atrevió a hacerlo – Nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero, bueno más que nada desde que estamos aquí en Hogwarts. Puedo asegurar que él la quiere como su amiga, hermana, lo conozco pero… Julien, es un caso especial.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – Habló Lupin- Marianne, nunca lo ha visto como su amigo, tiene esperanzas de que cambie, de que se fije en ella, eso lo ve un padre. Julien, es un buen muchachito, pero, es como su papá y eso…

-¡¿Gay?! – Dijeron asombrados Lucian y Ted a la vez. Julien, era delicado, distinto pero según él, Lucian, no era gay, no, todo lo contrario.

-No, un Don Juan ¿O lo niegas Lucian, tú que lo ves a diario? – Aclaró Sirius, Lucian movió negativamente la cabeza, eso es lo que quería decir – Julien, no es gay. Remus y yo, le dimos clases a Harry, así que, sabemos cómo eran sus relaciones con sus compañeros. Harry, era un encanto con todos igual que Julien, bueno, un poco menos tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza – Lucian, rió aquello daba a entender que Julien, era un cabeza hueca – Las chicas, los chicos, estaban locos por él; si los volteaba a ver, no pasaban 5 minutos cuando ya los olvidaba y les rompía el corazón, no es que fuera malo simplemente, no podía estar en paz. Malfoy, lo domo.

-A eso le temo, a que Julien, se dé cuenta de que Marianne, existe – Dijo Lupin.

-Quizás, Marianne, sea quien lo dome – Animó Andrómeda.

-Julien, ya tiene su domadora. Anda con cinco a la vez, mas, cuando ella lo llama manda todo al demonio y va corriendo con Charlotte – Lucian, fulminó la pocas esperanzas que pudiera haber.

Se miro otra vez en el espejo, se sentía como Julien. Él, no era muy afín al arreglo personal: su cabello rubio oscuro lo llevaba hasta lo hombros, normalmente a excepción de cuando usaba el uniforme, vestía ropa demasiado holgada e incluso raída, a pesar, de los reproches de su madre.

La puerta del baño estaba medio abierta, Sara, permaneció tranquila observando cómo su hijo se arreglaba con esmero - ¿A dónde vas? Supongo que has de salir a un lugar importante, estas vestido decentemente – Le preguntó al muchacho cuando salió del baño.

-Voy a la fiesta de graduación, será en el yate de Julien, lo menciono en la mañana ¿No lo recuerdas? – Respondió Lucian, tratando de disimular su enfado, a veces, era imposible no enojarse con el carácter de su madre, les hablaba como si estuvieran en un juzgado; y por eso mismo era mejor que no se diera cuenta que se había enfadado.

-Lo recuerdo, sin embargo, no entiendo porque te arreglas con tanto esmero, pensé que no te gustaban… - Empezó a hablar Sara, pero, fue interrumpida por su esposo que llevaba una niña en brazos.

-Sí, mujer, pero, hoy es su fiesta de graduación además allí estará Scarlet – Justifico Sirius, a su hijo.

-¡Wiiiiiiii! Scarlet… - Se burló maliciosamente la niña. Lyra, era la menor de los Black, apenas había cumplido 5 años pero ya era todo un diablillo. Físicamente era muy parecida a Sara: ojos grandes y grises, nariz afilada, labios delgados, pómulos altos; su cabello era entre negro y castaño oscuro, lo llevaba en una pequeña melena. Bueno, también había heredado un poco el carácter de su madre, pero, mayormente el de su padre; era una niña juguetona, bromista, sumamente inteligente, muy bella, tenía la carisma y ese no sé que de Sirius, que los hacía tan simpáticos.

-¿A qué hora piensas regresar? – Preguntó cortante Sara, al entender por completo el motivo del arreglo personal de su hijo.

-Sara, es su fiesta de graduación, ya es grande, por lo menos hoy puede llegar a la hora a que quiera – Defendió a su hijo – Anda, Lucian, ya vete o se te hará tarde.

-Nos vemos mamá, papá – Los beso en la mejilla y se apresuro a salir – Ni una palabra Lyra – Dijo a su pequeña hermana mientras salía.

-Sirius, necesitamos hablar, es algo importante relacionado con Lucian – el animago puso cara de duda, no tenía idea de que podía tratarse- Lleva a la niña a dormir y luego, hablamos.

Marianne, estaba en su habitación, ya llevaba el pijama puesto. Se encontraba hojeando una de esas revistas para chicas, la mayoría de los artículos le parecían estúpidos, sin embargo, venían unos muy buenos de moda y Julien, era el culpable de haberla convertido en una fanática del buen vestir. Tocaron dos veces a su puerta y a la tercera se abrió.

-Annie ¿Podemos pasar? – Eran sus padres. Annie, así le decía de cariño su papá.

-¡Oh! Sí, adelante, lo siento, tenía los audífonos puestos – Dijo la muchacha quitándose los audífonos.

-Hija ¿No piensas ir a la fiesta? – Preguntó Tonks.

-No, mamá, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de eventos – Contestó desganada, sus padres voltearon a verse con preocupación – Ya sé a dónde van, quieren que conviva más con mis compañeros, bueno, con los que realmente me importa convivir los seguiré viendo. Para empezar; me iré con Julien, dos semanas a Francia, Irina y Enikce, entraran conmigo a economía – Marianne, continuo leyendo su revista como si no le hubieran dicho nada, odiaba que le dijeran que debía salir más.

La noche era preciosa; las estrellas adornaban el firmamento, soplaba una suave brisa de verano, el relajante sonido del agua se podía apreciar lejos del centro del yate, donde estaba el bullicio de la fiesta.

Una muchacha alta, delgada, de buen porte corría, buscaba un lugar donde esconderse. Julien, iba tras ella, cuando la hubo atrapado, la sujeto con fuerza por la cintura. Permanecieron callados un instante, el rostro de ella reflejaba un falso enfado, cosa que la hacía lucir un tanto graciosa, es difícil imaginarse a una muñeca de porcelana enojada; sí, Charlotte, era una muñeca de porcelana tamaño natural: Tez pálida, rostro ovalado, mejillas rosadas, labios finos, nariz respingada, ojos enormes color plateado, su cabello era largo y castaño claro, por lo regular lo usaba lacio, sin embargo, aquella noche lo llevaba en unas definidas ondas. Sin duda, era una niña hermosa, pero, a pesar de todas sus cualidades físicas, desprendía un fulgor que hacía que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

-Estoy enojada contigo Julien James – Cruzó los brazos en señal de resistencia – No me invitaste a tú ceremonia de graduación.

-Por favor, Charlotte, fuiste tú la que no te apareciste allí. No me puedes reprochar que no te invite, si tú y yo la organizamos juntos –

-El hecho que te haya ayudado a organizar no significa que estuviera invitada, y mucho menos por ti. Yo nunca escuché las palabras: Charlotte, ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi ceremonia de graduación? – Julien, se sintió un poco culpable, había sido algo grosero respecto a eso.

-Pero amor, tú sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo; a donde yo vaya, tú puedes ir sin siquiera preguntarme – Charlotte, miró tiernamente a su novio – Además ¿A que querías ir? ¿A escuchar pleitos familiares? Sabías que aquí iban a venir Gabrielle y la abuela, no es nada agradable sentarse a la mesa con ellas y con Padre – La besó finamente en los labios.

-Por eso _Julls_, yo quería apoyarte, estar allí contigo… - Dijo Charlotte.

-No, no _Lottie,_ todo sería peor para ti, porque Gabrielle y tú madre son primas, así que, ella te pediría que te pusieras de su parte, pero, no es nada bueno que te eches de enemigo a mi padre o al abuelo Lucius – Charlotte, hizo una mueca de desagrado, sabía que su novio tenía razón, desanimaba recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Julien – No estés triste, princesa ¡Ya sé! Te tengo una propuesta ¿Quieres venir conmigo a…Montecarlo?

De mala hora se le ocurrió ir por ese camino. Lucian, observó con fastidió la escena, allí estaba la domadora de Julien, Charlotte Diggory. Bueno, al menos, supo que Scarlet, debía de andar por otro lado.

Subió al segundo piso del yate, el aire empezaba a soplar con fuerza. Una chica estaba parada de espaldas, observaba el agua. Usaba un sencillo vestido negro al igual que su cabello, que ahora suelto era despeinado por el viento. Lucian, respiro profundamente antes de acercarse, buscaba las palabras adecuadas aunque en realidad estas venían sobrando.

-Lucian, pensé que no vendrías – Habló primero Scarlet, no había volteado, sin embargo, conocía las pisadas del muchacho.

-Hola Scarlet, este… si… pues, es la última noche con la generación, así que… pero, no soporto la música muy fuerte… - Se acercó nervioso Lucian

-Lo mismo opino – Parecía tranquila, inexpresiva, como de costumbre, sin embargo, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo especial.

-Encontré algo que pensé que te gustaría – Saco su varita, hizo un par de movimiento y en su mano apareció una orquídea negra, se la dio a Scarlet.

-Impresionante ¿Dónde la encontraste? – Preguntó la chica un poco emocionada.

-En tus labios – Murmuro Lucian besando a la chica en los labios. Scarlet siguió aquel cálido e inesperado, pero, deseado beso - Scarlet – Pronunció su nombre al separarse - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí – contesto débilmente, estaba muy sonrojada

Sara, caminaba por el salón principal, observaba las fotografías en la pared; 18 años se pasaban volando, nunca imagino que pasara algo así. 18 años y Él nunca había dicho nada, Ella tampoco, ninguno de los dos, quizás pensó que era una broma, quizás, quizás…

-Sara, cariño ¿Qué pasa con Lucian? – Sirius, entraba en el salón. Era evidente que algo pasaba con su esposa, algo grave, aquella mirada perdida, una actitud demasiado agresiva y al mismo tiempo inseguro no era normal en ella, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Lucian en esto?

-Sirius, ¿Estoy vieja? - La pregunta era ridícula. Era una mujer vanidosa, apenas contaba con 43 años y aparentaba mucha menos edad, además de que disfrutaba el glamour, el buen vestir. El tema solo era una excusa para evitar la realidad.

Abrazó a su esposa, la beso en la mejilla y la llevó a sentar al sofá – Sara, eres preciosa, bella, sensual lo sabes, estas más buena que nunca – dijo con una sonrisa picara – Yo soy el viejo aquí, a veces me pregunto ¿Me merezco a esta hermosa mujer?- Sonrió sutilmente ante el cumplido de su esposo.

-Soy estúpida, evito, trate de detener lo que siempre supe que algún día tendría que suceder aunque nunca pensé que fuera así, si tan solo lo hubiera dicho antes…

-No eres estúpida, eres una excelente abogada, una madre perfecta sin ti nuestros hijos serían un desastre, una esposa…

-No, no soy una buena madre – Detuvo a Sirius – Aunque nunca discutimos el tema sabes que Lucian no es tú hijo biológico…

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no importa ¡Por favor! Amo a Lucian, es una parte de mí, tenemos…

-Sé que Lucian es tú adoración, incluso se parece más a ti que Lenier o Lennox, sin embargo, eso no es algo… como decirlo, pero; por el propio bien de Lucian, antes de que haga algo que no debe o que dañe a alguien más tiene que conocer quién es su padre biológico… - Sirius, permaneció en silencio, pensativo ¿Quién podría ser ese hombre? ¿Por qué iba a afecta a su hijo y a otros? – Malfoy, Malfoy, es su padre y no sé como decírselo.

-¿¡Malfoy!? ¿¡Draco!? – Casi grita Sirius, anonadado.

-No, Lucius Malfoy ¿Ahora entiendes porque estoy preocupada? Lucian anda detrás de Scarlet, ella es su sobrina – Sirius, sonrió por un segundo Lucian, definitivamente era su hijo, los Malfoy únicamente iban a Slytherin y Lucian, era todo un Gryffindor. La noticia no le parecía tan grave, era extraño que Malfoy, fuera el padre biológico de su hijo y que este estuviera enamorado de su sobrina, sin embargo, era un romance adolescente pasaría. Además no era extraño que familiares se casaran el mundo mágico.

-¿Malfoy lo sabe? – Preguntó Sirius

-No, bueno, sí. Se lo dije o mejor dicho se lo grite, pero…

-Hemos tenido una cerca relación con los Malfoy durante estos 18 años, él tipo nunca ha dicho nada, quizás ni siquiera lo escuchó, con lo patán que es no me extrañaría y nunca lo ha buscado, no le importa – dijo Sirius.

-¿Y qué hay con la niña? Con Scarlet, es su sobrina –

-Cómo bien lo sabes en el mundo mágico son comunes los matrimonios entre parientes, además es un romance adolescente no pasara de eso – Trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa.

-Sí, pero, no de parientes tan cercanos y ya no son muy comunes por todas las enfermedades que hay. Sirius, ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Lucian? –

-No te preocupes por eso amor, hay que dejar las cosas como están, no tenemos porque alterarnos o decir nada, no hay porque hacerlo. Los chicos ni siquiera son novios – En cierta forma le dolía decirle la verdad a Lucian, era su hijo, suyo y de nadie más.

-De acuerdo, pero, tengo un presentimiento extraño… está bien, no diremos nada mientras no sea necesario.

La luz que se filtraba por la venta hizo que Julien, despertara. Charlotte, dormía a su lado, no era su primera vez pero, si la primera que dormían juntos. No deseaba despertarla, no obstante, debía de irse tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

-Lottie, amor, tengo que irme – Dijo Julien, al oído de su amada, le beso el cuello.

Charlotte, despertó lentamente observaba a Julien, de pies a cabeza: su cuerpo escultural tan parecido al David, su cabello rubio platino estaba algo despeinado, su rostro ovalado de finas facciones, pero, a la vez varonil, tierno, encantador, y sus ojos verdes que te hacían perderte en ellos.

-Un ratito más ¿Sí? Y luego nos vamos juntos – Dijo Charlotte.

-Lo siento Charlotte, no puedo tengo que hacer esto solo, nos veremos pronto lo sabes – La beso en los labios y se levantó para irse.

Julien, siempre había tenido muchas dudas, por lo regular nunca estaban presentes, sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá lo venían persiguiendo demasiado. Su papá Harry, jamás le hablaba de su madre, lo único que había que le había dicho es que murió en una peligrosa misión, murió pensando que sus padres y hermana habían muerto en un accidente cuando todo fue un error. Pero no sabía como él Julien, llegó a ser. En cuanto a su familia materna, le hablaban de cómo era su madre, que le gustaba y que no, más, no tenían las respuestas que él buscaba. Esto no se traba de que no quisiera a Draco o a Narcisa o a Lucius, no, los adoraba, eran su familia. Él era Julien James Potter Malfoy, pero, necesitaba saber más de su pasado o mejor dicho del pasado de su papá Harry.

Hace un par de días había conseguido las llaves y conjuros necesarios para poder entrar a su vieja casa, a la casa donde vivió su primer año, donde vivió su madre. Tenía entendido que estaba intacta desde que se mudaron, quizás allí podría encontrar algo acerca de su madre.

La casa era muy bella, elegante, espaciosa; todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, había telarañas en las paredes y los adornos. Si toda aquella suciedad desapareciera, la casa estaría lista para habitar, nada se había cambiado simplemente daba la impresión de que había sido abandonada de una forma súbita.

Las pisadas de Julien se escuchaban por el eco. El muchacho iba abriendo puertas, echando un vistazo a las habitaciones, aquel lugar no le traía recuerdos, era lógico. Entro al cuarto principal, reviso todo superficialmente antes de introducirse en el vestidor, había mucha ropa de mujer, era de su madre, tenía excelente gusto para su época.

-Veamos que hay aquí – Dijo para sí, mientras escudriñaban las gavetas - ¡Excelente! Un álbum de fotos.

Se sentó en el piso, sin importarle ensuciar su traje. Las fotos eran casi todas de la boda de sus padres, no tenía idea de que se hubieran casado. Fleur, siempre lucia hermosa, radiante y feliz, mientras que Harry se notaba fastidiado o sin humor alguno. Aquella habitación era la última que había visitado, en la que más había indagado y su éxito había sido casi nulo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando al momento de levantarse, una luz blanca y cegadora ilumino la habitación Julien, sintió una fuerza que lo aventaba y antes de caer desmayado pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una mujer.

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la secuela que hace mucho les prometí. Siento haber tardado tanto pero, diversos factores influyeron para que no escribiera. En fin, espero que les guste, que la sigan y sobre todo que no me odien mucho por los líos y amoríos que estoy armando. **

**Saludos **

**Eliza **


	55. Secuela 11

El reloj marcaba las nueve menos quince, un muchacho baja corriendo las escaleras, de reojo se observa en el espejo que se encuentra al final de estas, sonríe al ver su reflejo ha vuelto a ser el de antes; sin rasurar, cabello despeinado, jeans rotos y una playera con leyenda de protesta. Se dirigió a la cocina, la familia Black, que ya estaba desayunando se sorprendió de verlo. Lucian, sin decir nada cogió un pedazo de pan del plato de uno de sus hermanos y le dio un sorbo a un vaso de leche.

-¡Qué asco! Yo ya no quiero eso – Se quejo Lennox, Lucian le echo una mirada de fastidio a su hermano, a veces se comportaba como una niñita.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi cámara? – Pregunto enfadado aun con la boca medio llena – Juro que la deje en la mesa del vestíbulo anoche.

- Sabía que el encanto no iba a durar, eres una cenicienta – Suspiró Sara, mientras desaprobaba con la mirada el aspecto de su hijo, el muchacho se encogió de hombros sin importarle un comino.

-Tu cámara esta en el salón principal, la vi hoy cuando me levante por el profeta – Dijo Lenier - ¿Por qué no te sientas a desayunar? Nunca lo haces con nosotros.

-Gracias Lenier, lo siento no puedo desayunar ya voy tarde

-¿Tarde? ¿Pues a dónde vas? – Preguntó intrigado su padre. Lucian, nunca se levantaba antes de las 12 cuando estaba en casa

-Ayudaré a Scarlet a terminar su mural luego, iremos al bosque prohibido por sacar unas fotos de creaturas mágicas para su nueva campaña.

-¿Al bosque prohibido? Vete con cuidado, sabes bien cuáles son los límites – Le recordó Sirius, a su hijo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado diciendo estas palabras.

-¡Adiós Familia! No sé a qué hora regrese – se despidió Lucian y salió corriendo.

-Me parece estúpido que Scarlet, haga campañas para promover x o y causa, basta con decirle a su padre en la cena para que su causa este realizada, que aproveche ser hija del ministro – Se expreso altivamente Lennox, a pesar de tener apenas 8 años ya hablaba como un adulto.

-Supongo que a ella le gusta hacer las cosas como todos- contestó Sirius

-Lennox, no hables así, pero tienes razón simplemente hay que ser más sutil cuando te expresas- Corrigió Sara, a su hijo a diferencia de su esposo a ella si le agradaba la forma en que pensaba.

Draco no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar. Le preocupaban los chicos Scarlet, había llegado a dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada y Julien aun no se presentaba en casa, sabía que se encontraban bien, sin embargo no pensaba tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos. También estaban los Delacour, simplemente con verlos le arruinaban gran parte del día, ahora estaban empeñados en llevarse a Julien a Francia ¿Qué se creían? Pero no, esos motivos no eran los causantes de que su sueño se hubiera esfumado, el culpable de eso era Lucius Malfoy, su querido padre. A pesar de que él Draco, ya era un adulto que se había atrevido a enfrentarle y vivir su vida como se le pegara la regalada gana Lucius, aun le seguía causando cierto conflicto, era inevitable su figura de autoridad siempre allí presente. El día pasado durante la graduación le había dicho que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él a solas ¿De qué se trataría? Asuntos de negocios esperaría hasta el lunes. Lucius, anunció que lo visitaría mañana primera hora.

"_Con un demonio ¿Cuál es la primera hora? Se preguntaba Draco angustiado" _

-No pasara nada, no te angusties ¿Qué puede ser? – Abrazó Harry a su pareja con el afán de tranquilizarlo. No soportaba que Lucius lo pusiera así, para colmo él tampoco había podido pegar el ojo en todo la noche porque Draco, no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama y porque extrañamente sentía un raro presentimiento.

-¡No lo sé! – Dijo neurótico quitándose de los brazo de Harry – Si tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que se tratara, no estaría así.

-Anda desayuna algo, de lo contrario te dará gastritis y te pondrás peor – La pareja se encontraba en una pequeña sala un poco después del vestíbulo, hace media hora los elfos habían traído el desayuno y Draco aun no probaba un bocado.

-No, tengo nauseas ¿Tienes cigarrillos? – Preguntó desesperado.

-¡Tú ya no fumas! – Harry, se apresuro a quitar la cajetilla que había dejado en la mesa. Cuando Draco, quería fumar es que las cosas andaban mal en verdad y entonces, empezaba la histeria colectiva.

-Pues lo vuelvo a hacer – Le arrebato la cajetilla a Harry, a regañadientes de éste prendió un cigarro – De esto no saldrá nada bueno.

Se escuchó sonar el timbre Draco, se sobresalto y dio una larga fumada a su cigarro que casi lo hace ahogarse, esperaba escuchar la arrastrada y viperina voz de su padre, pero en lugar de eso se escuchó una alegre y juvenil voz.

Scarlet, corrió hasta la puerta pues sabía que se trataba de Lucian, reconocería esa voz a kilómetros. Lo recibió con un cálido beso en los labios, el muchacho algo nervioso lo asusto.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas sudando – Dijo Scarlet, cuando entrelazo su mano con la de Lucian.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, están tus padres ¿verdad? – Dijo con voz entre corta – Claro que están, lo siento es que no sé bien como dirigirme a ellos, es que ya sabes son tan cercanos a la familia y a Harry, pues… lo llegué a considerar mi amigo y ahora que las cosas… No va a cambiar nada ¿cierto? No sé quien soy hoy

-Tranquilo, a este paso serás tú el que termine cambiando y eso no me gustaría en lo más mínimo – Scarlet, sonrió suavemente y beso a su novio – Solo saluda como siempre y ya

Caminaron hasta la pequeña sala de estar era obligatorio pasar por allí para llegar al jardín donde estaba el mural. Draco fumaba un cigarro tras otro mientras en vano intentaba leer el profeta Harry, lo observaba a regañadientes tomando su desayuno.

-Padre ¿Estás fumando? – dijo Scarlet sorprendida al ver a Draco, fumar no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto. Draco, levanto la mirada se fijo en Scarlet y Lucian, y apago el cigarrillo.

-Solo era uno por los viejos tiempos – Explico Draco a su hija, la única a la que le rendía explicaciones – No le comentes a Sirius de esto – se fijo unos segundos en Lucia, y automáticamente volvió a encender otro cigarro.

-Si por favor coméntaselo Lucian – Dijo Harry.

-¡Hey, hey! Alto por favor no metan a mi novio en sus líos – reclamó Scarlet.

-¿Tu novio? – preguntaron Harry y Draco a la vez, el pobre de Lucian, estaba tan nervioso que no podía pronunciar una palabra.

-Sí, bueno eso quería decirles, Scarlet y yo estamos saliendo – contestó Lucian mirando fijamente a la pared. Harry sonrió amigablemente, le agradaba la pareja él era un buen chico. En cuanto a Draco, los aires de camaradería y complicidad de hace unos momentos cambiaron radicalmente a un ambiente forma y frío, observo al muchacho de arriba abajo, no le importaba que fuera hijo de Sirius, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que su hijita tuviera un novio.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes – Se apresuro a decir Harry – Bienvenido a la familia.

-Si nos disculpan vamos a terminar el mural – Scarlet tomo a Lucian de la mano y salieron hacia el jardín.

-¿Un novio? Un novio ¡Eso faltaba! – Dijo alterado Draco – A penas es una niña ¿Qué vendrá después? A sí, querrá casarse sino es que la embaraza antes ¡Más le vale a ese…! o le terminare cortando…

-Por favor Draco, ya tiene 17 además es Lucian, un buen chico lo conocemos de toda la vida – intento calmar los infantiles celos de Draco, aunque no podía negarlo él también se sentí algo extraño al saber que su niña ya tenía novio.

-Más le vale… - Contesto Draco, entre suspiro.

Julien aun se encontraba desmayado, una hermosa mujer lo tenía en brazo, contemplaba su rostro, se seco las lágrimas que le escurrían, todo le parecía tan confuso, sin embargo estaba enormemente feliz que no le importaba. Lo más probable es que las cosas para su hijo fueran más confusas, para ellas solo había pasado un año, pero para él diecisiete. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y la habitación quedo totalmente limpia, recostó a Julien sobre la cama, el chico comenzaba a volver en sí.

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, dirigió su mirada a la mujer que estaba a su lado ¿Era posible? No, no podía ser, seguro aun continuaba inconsciente y todas aquellas imágenes eran producto de su mente, sin embargo cada vez todo se hacía más claro y él permanecía allí.

-¿Mamá? – balbuceó el muchacho, la mujer asintió, le aparto un mechón de cabello y lo beso en la frente – Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Eres un fantasma?

-No, no lo soy Julien ¿Acaso no sentiste mi beso? – Tomo la mano de su hijo para que la sintiera.

-No entiendo nada, no lo comprendo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sigo en la vieja casa? – Fleur, no contesto, en realidad ella no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba; solo sabía que se encontraba junto a su hijo. Lo conoció únicamente unos días, pero para ella eso bastaba para dar su vida, llevaba un año viajando por el tiempo tratando de encontrarlo y al fin había dado con él aunque ya no era un bebé sino, un hombre de 18 años – La abuela tenía razón, tu voz es como la de un ángel

-Lo siento Julien, quisiera haber estado contigo cuando eras un niño, pero no pude, sin embargo aquí estoy ahora para ti y nunca me volveré a ir

-No podías, estabas muerta

-No Julls, no lo estaba, tu padre nos debe tantas explicaciones – suspiró Fleur

-Mi padre ni siquiera puede decir tu nombre, no soporta que tenga contacto con la familia, odia que vaya a Francia y más aquella foto tuya que me regalo la abuela – Fleur, quedo un poco desconcertada al oír eso, no lo creí de Harry, sin embargo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que hablaba de Malfoy – Papá es más flexible, pero tampoco le gusta mucho hablar del tema.

-Pues ahora tendrá que hablarlo, como te dije nos debe muchas explicaciones. No pretendo separarme de ti Julien

-Y yo no quiero que te vayas mamá.

Lucius, entro al despacho de su hijo, apestaba a tabaco lo reprendería por eso. Tomo asiento en la silla más grande y empezó a husmear en el escritorio. Draco, entro enseguida, no tomo asiento sino, que permaneció parado.

-¡Vamos siéntate! Me desespera que estés así, este lugar apesta – Dijo Lucius de mala gana, Draco lo obedeció enseguida – Creo que sabes porque me urge hablar contigo Draco, es un asunto de suma importancia.

-No padre, en realidad no me imagino de lo que quieres hablar, estuve tratando de hacerlo pero según yo no hay ningún asunto pendiente, todo está en orden – Contesto Draco.

-Te equivocas, nada está en orden, el tiempo pasa y el caos continua – Tomo una fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio era de Scarlet y Julien, la observo detenidamente – Excelente muchacho, temple, carácter, virtud, personalidad, es una lástima que la sangre Malfoy no corra por sus venas. En cuanto a Scarlet… en ocasiones tu hija me decepciona, se ha llegado a comportar como una sangre sucia cualquiera.

-Cierra la boca, no hables así de Scarlet – Defendió Draco, a su hija – Scarlet, es tan buena como Julien, los amo a ambos por igual porque son mis hijos.

-Quisiera que Julien, fuera tu hijo pero no lo es, acéptalo Draco – Dijo Lucius – Dime ¿Qué pasara con nuestra sangre? ¿Qué pasara con la dinastía Malfoy? No nos podemos extinguir.

-Olvídalo, ya sé a lo que quieres llegar así que mejor olvídate de ello, lo hablamos hace años y dije que no, mi respuesta no va a cambiar- Dijo Draco firmemente – No voy a tener un hijo varón solo por "salvar" un apellido, da lo mismo Potter, Malfoy, Lastrange – Lucius, le dio una bofetada.

-No Draco, no da lo mismo ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Acaso se fue a la borda la educación de toda una vida? – Draco no contesto – Si, ya me di cuenta que te gusta ser la señora Potter.

-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, mi posición no va a cambiar – Dijo Draco con voz firme aunque al fondo se podía sentir dolor y como aquel comentario había herido su orgullo.

-Entonces, si no piensas cambiar me obligas a hacer algo que no quería, algo que no solo me va a afecta a mí, también a ti y a tu madre, pero es mejor que perder la sangre Malfoy – Lucius hizo una pequeña pausa Draco, traba de no prestar atención a las amenazas de su padre – Si tú no me puedes dar un nieto varón, recurriré a tu hermano.

-Anda, haz lo que quieras ve con mí… ¿Hermano? – Pronunció Draco extrañado las últimas palabras - ¿Tengo un hermano? ¿Hay un bastardo? – estaba enojado.

-Sí, hay un bastardo que pienso reconocer para salvar el apellido Malfoy ¿O estás dispuesto tú a hacerlo? ¿Sabes el dolor que le causaría a tu madre saber esto? ¿Cómo será vista ante sociedad? Es lo que más le importa a ella.

-Anda ve y búscalo, en esta ocasión no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi felicidad por la de los demás, ha sido suficiente.

Draco, permaneció allí sentado tratando de pensar que si había decidido lo mejor ¿Cómo sería ese bastardo? Le dolía. Lucius, salió del despacho ese había sido su último intento con Draco, sabía que no lo haría. Permaneció un momento en la pequeña sala de estar, escuchó un par de voces que provenían del jardín y se aproximaban, eran de un chico y una chica, seguro eran sus nietos los esperaría un momento para saludarlos.

-Estas empapado de pintura – dijo Lucian a su novia mientras entraban a la casa

-No más que tú cariño – río estridentemente Scarlet, al ver a su novio lleno de pintura. Entre los juegos y las risas se dio cuenta que su abuelo estaba en la pequeña sala, la actitud de la chica se modifico por completo. Agradecía que no fuera su abuela que estaba allí, pero aun así, la iban a regañar. A sus abuelos no les gustaba su aspecto bohemio, pantalones caídos, playeras con leyendas de protesta, una coleta mal peinada, y ahora estaba llena de pintura – Hola Abuelo – dijo un poco apenada la chica.

-Scarlet, linda presentación para una dama Malfoy – Dijo con sarcasmo Lucius, sin embargo las intenciones de humillar a Scarlet, se esfumaron cuando vio quien era su acompañante - ¿Y tú jovencito? Estoy seguro que nos conocemos.

-Sí, señor Malfoy, de alguna reunión en común debe ser, me presentó formalmente soy Lucian Black – Lucian, extendió su mano, sin embargo Lucius no la tomo, sino que se concentro más en examinar al chico. Rostro anguloso, ojos color plata, cabello rubio, complexión fornida.

-Lucian Black ¿Seguro? – Dijo Lucius.

-Disculpe no le entiendo – Contesto Lucian sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir Lucius – Bueno, también me conocen mucho por mi segundo nombre Klaus.

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo, seguro mi padre ya le fue con la noticia ¿no es así? – Preguntó Scarlet, pensando que Lucius se había enterado de su romance.

-No, tu padre no me ha dado ninguna noticia, en fin no importa. Lucian ¿Por qué te llamas así? Solo curiosidad- pregunto Malfoy

-Lucian Klaus, mi nombre se lo debo a mis bisabuelos y por eso mismo me toca la profesión de ellos ser periodista – Dijo Lucian con orgullo.

-Tus bisabuelos de parte de Sara ¿Cierto? ¿Periodista? Vaya una profesión algo arriesgada. Me pareces un muchacho muy interesante ¿Por qué no vienes en la semana a mi despacho a platicar un poco y tomar una copa? – Dijo Malfoy, Lucian se quedo algo desconcertado, al parecer Malfoy, lo conocía más de lo que esperaba y quería tomar una copa con él. De vista nunca le había caído bien ese señor, sin embargo, su padre le había enseñado a no juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas y menos a ser mal educado.

-Gracias por el cumplido señor Malfoy, por supuesto cuando usted guste yo le acompaño – dijo Lucian por educación, tenía que serlo frente a la familia de su novia.

-¿Te parece el jueves a las 8? Scarlet, te dirá como llegar - Malfoy sonrió, hizo una leve inclinación en señal de despedida y sin esperar respuesta alguna desapareció.

-¿Qué quiere tu abuelo conmigo? Debo de confesar que me da un poco de miedo – dijo Lucian.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, pero a mí también me parece aterrador

Julien y Fleur había estado platicando largo rato, querían saber todo sobre ellos. Julien, se asombraba del parecido con su madre, no solo físicamente sino también de carácter, no entendía como había podido vivir toda la vida sin ella, su padre y papá eran geniales, pero Fleur, realmente lo entendía. Además se sentía tan conectado porque ambos hablaban en francés.

-¡Anda madre! Vamos a la casa, quiero enseñarte mis diseños seguro y te veras hermosa en ellos, pero espera diseñare algo especialmente para ti – Dijo Julien emocionado.

-Julien ¿Crees que es seguro y prudente ir a tu casa? Allá esta tú papá, tu padre y tu hermana – dijo Fleur aun no muy convencida de la idea.

-Claro que estoy seguro, como tú dijiste mi papá nos debe muchas explicaciones y padre se tiene que acostumbrar a la situación y por Scarlet, no creo que le importe mucho, ella es una chica de mente muy abierta, ya la conocerás, es genial aunque lamentablemente no tiene gusto por la moda y el glamour – explico Julien.

-Tienes razón Julien – sonrió Fleur

Madre e hijo se apresuraron a salir de la casa, a una nueva vida. Estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación principal, seguido de unas pisadas.

-¡Oh, no! Me ha alcanzado – murmuró Fleur

-¿Quién? – preguntó Julien

-No hay tiempo de explicar, vámonos – Dijo Fleur.

**¡Hola! **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero no había tenido nada de inspiración, sé que no es una excusa, sin embargo aquí les dejo la continuación de la secuela. Sé que no querían ver a Fleur, pero de verdad no me puedo deshacer de ella, en fin les diré que esta no será la Fleur molesta sino, la que solo está preocupada por su hijo Julien y quiere convivir con él. El personaje que llego al final, ese si será algo molesto para nuestros protagonistas ¿Quién será? Alo mejor se lo imaginan. Por otra parte Malfoy, ya descubrió a su otro hijo biológico ¿le dirá la verdad? Lucian, aceptara lo dudo, él es un Black. **

**Nos vemos pronto **

**Sara **


	56. Secuela 12

Harry escuchó la voz de Lucius, en el vestíbulo eso significaba que ya había terminado, espero un momento para que se fuera, y luego bajar. Lucian y Scarlet, platicaban mientras que con un par de hechizos se quitaban la pintura de la ropa.

-Scarlet, no puedo quitarle la pintura a mis anteojos – Se quejó el muchacho. Las manchas de pintura corrían de un lado a otro para no ser removidas – Estas pinturas con movimiento son una lata.

-Haber préstamelos – Le arrebato Harry los anteojos – A ti no te gusta el quidditch ¿Verdad Lucian?

-No me menciones deportes Harry – sonrió el muchacho, le devolvieron sus lentes e impresionado observo como brillaban - ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Bueno, cuando uno juega quidditch debe buscar todas las formas de mantener sus gafas limpias y aun así después hay que limpiarlas – Harry le mostro como hacerlo – Scarlet ¿Tu padre se fue con tu abuelo?

-No, el abuelo se fue solo, que yo sepa mi padre, continua en su despacho no ha salido

-Gracias hija ¿Ustedes van a salir?

-Si, como te comente iremos al bosque prohibido a tomar un par de fotografías

-Diviértanse y recuerden los límites no queremos que haya problemas – sonrió

Harry, llamo a la puerta del despacho, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a llamar y nada. Quizás Draco, había salido por su chimenea aunque le parecía extraño que no le hubiera avisado. Entro al despacho y para su sorpresa allí se encontraba su pareja, con la mirada perdida y una mueca de odio; sentado frente a su escritorio, inmóvil.

-Draco ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestaste? ¿Qué quería tu padre?- Preguntó Harry, sin aproximarse demasiado. Draco, a penas levanto la vista advirtiendo la presencia de Harry.

-Él quería…- Dijo lentamente, hizo una gran pausa – Él quería un nieto varón, de su sangre – las últimas palabras las pronunció casi con asco – Me negué – se apresuro a decir antes de cualquier replica de Harry

Harry se acercó y lo abrazo por detrás, sin embargo Draco, se retiro por un impulso.

-Me dijo que si no se lo daba tendría que recurrir a mi hermano ¿Puedes creerlo? Tengo un hermano – Draco, se levanto de su asiento – Un bastardo en la familia – dijo despectivamente – Nunca dude que tuviera amantes pero, ¿Un bastardo? No pensé que fuera su estilo.

Harry, miraba estupefacto a su pareja, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Desde su punto de vista la situación no le parecía tan grave, de hecho hasta le parecía agradable, así Draco no tendría que hacer lo que su padre quisiera.

-Claro, tú no lo entiendes, a ti no te pesa la sangre, la familia o el honor – dijo austeramente. A Harry, le dolió un poco el comentario, pero trato de olvidarlo - ¿Cómo se sentirá mi madre cuando se entere de esto? ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que piensa reconocer a ese bastardo para que pueda ser un Malfoy.

Draco, se desplomo en un sofá, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo la situación le calaba y bastante. Harry se acerco a él, guardando un poco la distancia.

-Sí, sé que es estúpido pero, aun así me duele, me incomoda, me mortifica. Crecí con una escala de valores que no puedo modificar, un bastardo es semejante a ser un squib o peor. No sé qué mierda se le metió en la cabeza para querer hacer esto, pero yo lo voy a impedir, no a la manera que él quiere…

Draco, se detuvo de hablar un instante para escuchar las voces provenientes del vestíbulo, era un incesante parloteo ¡Y en francés! Solo eso le faltaba.

-No tenía idea de que los Delacour, fueran a venir hoy – Dijo nefasto.

-Según tengo entendido se marcharon ayer después de la graduación, quizás Julien, esté hablando con Marianne a veces ellos platican en francés – Respondió Harry, extrañado.

Potter, salió del despacho para pedirle a su hijo que hablara más despacio o subiera a su habitación. Camino hacía el vestíbulo esperando encontrarse a Marianne, pero grande sería su sorpresa al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Julien.

-Fle, Fle, Fleur – Tartamudeó, los colores se le iban del rostro quedando tan pálido como la leche – Tú estás muerta, no eres Fleur ¿Quién eres? – dijo apuntado con su varita.

-No Harry, no estoy muerta lo sabes bien, aunque técnicamente me mataste cuando me presentaste a mi hijo y sin consideración alguna me lo arrebataste – contesto Fleur, con firmeza. Harry bajo su varita, ahora entendía lo que pasaba.

Draco, se sirvió un trago, aun seguía escuchando mucho ruido ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Harry, no regraba? Con el vaso de whisky en mano salió a ver lo que ocurría. Harry, Julien y ¿Fleur? No, no podía ser, esa humanoide veela estaba muerta; volvió a observar la escena, allí continuaban los tres, no era invención de su mente. Sin decir una palabra dejo caer su vaso, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-¡Padre, espera! – Grito Julien, tratando de detener a Draco, pero Harry lo aparto.

-Déjalo Julien, no ha sido su día, le explicaremos después cuando yo haya entendido todo esto – Volteo a ver a Fleur - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que mi madre había muerto – Grito Julien furioso – No solo a mí sino, que también a los abuelos y a la tía Gabrielle ¿Por qué lo hiciste papá? – miro a Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo nunca te he mentido Julien, tu madre está muerta ¿A caso no vas todos los veranos a Niza a visitar su tumba con tus abuelos? Esta mujer en efecto es Fleur Delacour, pero no es tu madre – Respondió Harry, Julien frunció el seño no comprendía - ¿Con que derecho te apareces ahora así de pronto?

-Con el mismo derecho que tú usaste aquella mañana que apareciste en la casa de los Weasley, con Julien, en brazos diciendo que era mi hijo - se defendió Fleur – Además la última vez que nos vimos añadiste que lo podía visitar cuando quisiera.

-No fue exactamente eso lo dije, explique las cosas, la que se tomo demasiado a pecho el papel fuiste tú. En cuanto a la visita, no pensé que lo tomarías tan enserio y ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡_Parbleu! _– Exclamó enojada en francés - ¿Cómo no me lo iba a tomar enserio? Hubiera llegado mucho antes pero apenas logro dar con tu estúpida dimensión.

-Alto, alto ahora soy yo quien no entiende nada – Dijo Julien. Harry, contuvo la respiración estaba irritado, espero un momento antes de hablar pues no quería decir nada que hiriera a su hijo.

-Es una historia muy compleja Julien ¿Haz escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Lord Voldemort? – Julien, permaneció pensativo creía haber escuchado el nombre, pero no estaba seguro – Siéntate y te contaré.

Draco quería perderse en el mundo, no saber nada de nada ni de nadie, eso no solucionaría sus problemas, sin embargo deseaba relajarse un rato antes de volver a la "batalla". Scarlet, su padre, el bastardo y ahora la francesita que no tenía idea de dónde había salido ¡Vaya día! El único lugar que podía llenarlo de paz o al menos hacerlo invisible era el Londres muggle. Draco, caminaba por una zona muy transitada llena de bares, tiendas y restaurantes ¡Eso es, necesitaba un bar! Entro al primero que vio, se sentó en la barra y observo las botellas de colores que había tras la barra.

-¿Qué le servimos? –Preguntó una coqueta mujer no mayor de 20 años.

-Whisky on the rocks – Contestó sin voltear a ver a la chica.

Draco, bebió el whisky de un solo trago; enseguida pidió otro que bebió más lentamente, así continuo por un rato. Llevaba cinco whiskys y su aun nostalgia persistía. Estaba a punto de pedir el sexto trago cuando se dio cuenta de que una chica lo observaba fijamente. El rubio la volteo a verla era muy guapa, tenía lindo cuerpo, cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, hermosos ojos miel, no tenía más de 25 años. La chica le sonrió Draco, respondió con una amarga sonrisa y levantando su trago casi vació.

-Otro – Dijo Draco, la chica se acero.

-Es el sexto trago que pides – Comentó

-¿Y? – Draco, torció la boca y levanto una ceja - ¿Acaso me estás observando?

-Es imposible no hacerlo, tú expresión es tan melancólica que llama enormemente la atención – Draco, permaneció pensativo, observo a la mujer le resultaba extrañamente familiar – Supongo que debes tener mucho problemas.

-Si supieras- se atrevió a decir el rubio añadiendo un tono sarcástico para no mostrar debilidad. Draco, quería terminar la conversación con esa mujer, sin embargo, algo lo incitaba a seguir hablando – Draco Malfoy.

-Un gusto Draco, un nombre poco común, nunca lo olvidare – Sonrió – Soy Jean. Dime ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Draco? – el rubio soltó una falsa carcajada.

-Acompañándome otro trago

Después de un trago más Malfoy, comenzó a hablar o mejor dicho a llorar. Abrazó con fuerza a Jean, sin embargo de inmediato se retracto, por más mal que estuviera no podía perder la compostura.

-Lo siento, una disculpa esté no soy yo – Dijo muy formalmente.

-No tienes porque disculparte, todos tenemos nuestros momentos. En verdad cuando necesites hablar, puedes contar conmigo – Jean introdujo una tarjeta en el traje de Draco.

Draco, salió del bar necesitaba hablar que lo escucharan, lo acompañaran y aconsejaran, necesitaba a alguien pero a quién. Sirius, con él tenía una gran confianza desde el último año en Hogwarts, seguro lo ayudaría. Se dirigió a Gridmaud Place, llegando a la puerta del número 12 empezó a tocar con fuerza, no tardaron mucho en abrirle Sara, quien lo paso de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Draco? – Dijo asombrada nunca había visto a Draco, en ese estado tan deplorable casi cayéndose de borracho.

-Sirius, necesito ver a Sirius – Contestó Draco

-Está en la biblioteca ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

-Aun no estoy tan mal para eso – Dijo un poco ofendido

Draco, subió a la biblioteca abrió la puerta sin tocar, en unos cómodos sillones estaba sentado Sirius junto a su hijo mayor Lucian. Al ver entrar a Draco, la reacción de ambos fue de sorpresa, sin embargo Lucian, estaba pasmado apenas en la mañana y toda la vida había visto a ese hombre con una compostura digna de admiración, sin decir siquiera una palabra fuera de lugar; y ahora lo veía totalmente ebrio, blasfemando por lo bajo.

-Necesito ayuda – Dijo Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se abría. Miro a Lucian, de arriba abajo ese chico tenía algo que no le agradaba.

-Sí, ya lo note. Lucian, nos dejas solos – el muchacho salió de la biblioteca sin apartar la vista de Draco – Hueles raro no fumaste hachís ¿Verdad?

-No, que va, solo estoy totalmente alcoholizado porque mi vida es una total mierda – Dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras. Se dejo caer en el sofá – No sé por dónde empezar ¿Qué tal con un whisky?

-Sí, estas muy mal – Dijo Sirius, ese no era el carácter de Draco – Empieza por el principio

-El principio, el principio… Es Julien, ya no sé qué hacer con él, tengo miedo de lo que pueda a hacer, sabes si no fuera por Harry, hubiera reprobado el último año ¡Y allí está el problema! Harry, es demasiado permisivo yo, pongo las reglas Julien, las rompe y Harry dice que no es grave. Julien, me recuerda tanto a Harry, en sus tiempos escolares.

-Sí, ya lo había notado – contesto Sirius – Gracias a dios pasaron los tiempo de guerra y Julien, no se meterá en ninguna estupidez.

-Bueno, pues no creo que Julien, se metiera en algo así o hiciera cosas graves de esa índole porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo mi hijo no es tan brillante – Decir eso era un golpe al narcisismo de Draco, y apenas empezaba la pelea – Luego sigue Scarlet, es buena chica pero ¡Cómo me jode con su pinches campañas!

-Sí, Lucian, me comento que ahora esta protestando contra la industria de ingredientes de pociones porque no quiere que hagan con seres vivos

-No sé que esté haciendo ahora en realidad, pero protesta contra todo lo que ve y le causa grandes problemas a Harry, por ende él explota y no sabe qué hacer, le cuesta mantener los estribos – Draco, tomo aire- No te lo tomes personal lo que voy a decir, pero no me gusta para nada que Scarlet tenga novio ¡Es una niña! Y después si sale embarazada o…

-Draco, escúchame sé que te preocupa Scarlet, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que te trae ebrio y apestando a tabaco – Draco, miro directamente a los ojos a Sirius - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Hoy en la mañana mi padre fue a hablar conmigo, quería un nieto varón obviamente yo me negué ¿Y sabes que me dijo? Que iría a buscar a mi hermano ¡Tengo un hermano bastardo! – Sirius, se quedo congelado ante las palabras de Draco - ¿Entiendes como me afecta? Me duele, me hiere ¿Te imaginas como se sentirá mi madre?

-Quizás y ese hermano no exista y solo fue un inventó de Lucius, para hacerte tener un hijo varón – Dijo Sirius, preocupado. Lucius Malfoy, era tan orgullos y defensor de las buenas costumbres que jamás se atrevería a sacar a ese hijo.

-No, sé que es verdad, lo note en su rostro – Draco, calló un momento – Eso no es todo, se va mi padre, salgo de mi despacho ¿Y a quién crees que me encuentro? A la mismísima Fleur Delacour, sé que suena imposible pero allí estaba.

-Draco, eso es imposible Fleur, murió hace casi 18 años – Dijo Sirius, incrédulo.

-Pues aunque no lo creas llegó Fleur, no su hermana era ella y estaba acompañada de Julien, ve a casa y allí la veras – Dijo Draco, fastidiado – No quiero ir a la casa, no quiero que Harry, me vea así ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Harry, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor era hora de la cena aunque él, no tenía hambre. Scarlet, había llegado hace un rato, aun no entendía del todo la situación, sin embargo no le caía bien esa mujer.

-Que ya sirvan la cena – Dijo Harry, fastidiado

-Pero padre aun no ha llegado, se enojara si empezamos ahora – Dijo Julien

-Draco, no llegara al menos esta noche – Contesto Harry, despectivamente, se levantó de su lugar y se fue.

Delacour en casa, Delacour, en casa ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Eso era lo de menos, lo que importaba ahora es que estaba invadiendo su espacio y pretendía quedarse allí y Harry, no se oponía.

-Te digo que ella no es la Fleur, con la que estuve casado y si fuera tú sabes que me importo un comino – Explicaba Harry - ¿No la ves? Luce más chica que nosotros.

-Sigue siendo la odiosa veela Julien, está obsesionado con ella dime si no es la Delacour, madre de Julien ¿Cómo demonios sabes quién es? ¿Qué tal si es un espía o algo por el estilo y quiere dañar a Julien? – Dijo Draco histéricamente - ¿Por qué no se va con su familia? Ellos estarán muy contentos de recibirla.

-Porque para ellos está muerta

-¡Para nosotros también lo estaba! – Salió Draco, de la habitación dando un portazo.

Draco, se encerró en la biblioteca buscando la paz entre los libros, recorría los instantes, leía los títulos, pero nada lo llenaba; debía comprar más libros, cogió un libro al azar y lo abrió por la mitad, comenzaba a leer cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante – Contesto Draco, un poco fastidiado, sin embargo pensaba que era su hija y a ella, no le podía negar nada. Pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver que era la veela quien entraba - ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo que menos quiero es molestar - Draco, estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero ella lo detuvo – Escúchame, a mí lo que menos me interesa en este mundo es Harry, ni si quiera tengo una amistad con él, hace muchos años fuimos compañeros en el torneo de los tres magos y apenas intercambiamos palabras luego, cuando me casé con Bill, una que otra vez platicábamos con los Weasley.

-Es extraño el universo, mundo o lo que sea de dónde vienes, jamás me imaginaría a Harry, junto a todos esos – Pensó Draco, en voz alta.

-En fin, yo vine aquí por Julien, entiéndeme que no pretendo quitártelo, estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho con él, es un chico refinado, elegante y educado; dudo que eso haya sido obra de Harry – Suspiró – Trata de comprenderme ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dieran a Julien, por un momento y luego te lo quitaran? – Draco, permaneció callado.

-No sé qué pensar – Dijo después de tiempo – No por Julien, sino por ti debo admitir que la Fleur, de aquí me causaba celos; durante el torneo de los tres magos fueron pareja, después tienen un hijo y luego, se casan ¿Qué pretendes que piense? Que tan solo fue un devaneo, no lo creo aunque Harry así lo asegura. Ahora llegas tú, más joven y hermosa que nosotros, al fin eres una veela – dijo despectivamente – Julien, te ama y Harry… ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Harry, me odia porque cree que mi presencia destruirá a su familia y no porque vaya a tener cualquier cosa con él, sino porque tú no me soportas ¿Entiendes el problema? – Draco, bebió un vaso de whisky de un trago, dejo de mirar a la veela – Lo único que yo pido es que me dejes convivir con Julien, no pudo irme a Francia, mis padres no pueden saber de mí.

-De acuerdo, hagamos la situación soportable – Se levantó y extendió la mano a Fleur – Demasiados problemas tengo – Se estrecharon la mano y Draco, salió de la biblioteca.

Para el joven Malfoy, esto no significaba una tregua, sino un descanso.

Lucian, estaba sentado en las tres escobas, bebía una cerveza de mantequilla como todavía el chiquillo que era, observo el calendario que estaba en la pared, faltaba exactamente un mes para que se fuera a Le Sorbona; miro de reojo su reloj sería mejor que se marchara no quería llegar tarde con el señor Malfoy, guardo las fotografías que acababa de tomar y se fue.

La mansión Malfoy le parecía… rara. Scarlet, le había contado un poco como era, sin embargo, él no le había creído lo de los pavo reales blancos ¿Pavo reales blanco para qué? El lujo era excesivo, no le agradaba. Al entrar lo recibieron dos elfos domésticos que le indicaron que el señor Malfoy, estaba en la biblioteca, pero la casa era excesivamente grande, esperaba no perderse.

Subió hasta por las escaleras principales, dio vuelta a la izquierda y toco la segunda puerta tal como le habían indicado los elfos. La puerta se abrió sola, en efecto allí era una biblioteca, sin embargo no se encontraba Lucius, en su lugar estaban dos señoras unas rubia y otra morena.

- Disculpen, buscaba al señor Malfoy – Dijo Lucian, apenado. La mujer morena sonrió

-¿Y qué hace el pequeño canuto buscando a Lucius? – Pregunto Bellatrix, maliciosamente – Eres el primogénito de Sirius Black ¿Cierto? Ya nos habíamos visto, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de platicar. Puedes llamarme tía – rió Estrepitosamente.

Asustado Lucian, retrocedió unos pasos, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro era Lucius.

-¡¿Quieres callarte Bellatrix? - Dijo agresivo Lucius, más calmado volteo a ver al muchacho – Los ineptos de los elfos se equivocaron al darte indicaciones, vamos a mi biblioteca personal.

-¡Eh! Lucius, ¿Para que quieras al pequeño canuto? - Grito Bellatrix, pero Lucius, ya no respondió.

Llegaron a la biblioteca personal de Malfoy, un lugar más pequeño, cómodo, pero, terriblemente lúgubre. Además de libros en los estantes había objetos raros seguramente oscuros y frascos de pociones

-Draco, es más como Cissy, delicado, delgado frágil – Comentó Malfoy, estaba de espaldas hurgando en los estantes – Tú eres más fuerte, fornido – el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba.

Malfoy, se volteó y le mostró dos pequeñas botellitas ambas de contenían un líquido verde esmeralda idéntico.

-¿Sabes qué son? – Lucian, negó con la cabeza - ¿En qué casa estuviste en Hogwarts?

-Orgullosamente Gryffindor, igual que mi padre – sonrió el muchacho.

-¡Eso es imposible! – contestó sorprendido Lucius, saco una tercera botellita pero con liquido transparente, sin preguntar le arranco unos cabellos al joven Lucian, y los deposito en la botella.

El muchacho comenzaba a creer que la familia Malfoy, estaba completamente chiflada. Nadie dijo nada, permanecieron observan la botellita que no tardó mucho en dar el mismo color verde esmeralda que las anteriores.

-Pero tienes alma de serpiente – Dijo Malfoy, rodeo al chico, examino su rostro, vio sus ojos, toco su cabello – Facciones afiladas, ojos color platino, cabello rubio aunque un poco más oscuro, complexión fornida y alma de serpiente.

-No lo entiendo señor Malfoy – Dijo Lucian, confundido.

-¿Sabes de pociones? –Pregunto Malfoy

-No es mi fuerte, aprobé con aceptable –

-Tomo estás dos botellas – le entrego una pequeñas botellas con liquido transparente – La función de estás pociones es comparar los genes, si toman en mismo color y pueden mezclarse sin explotar significa que los genes son los mismos y hay una parentela muy cercana.

Lucian, empezaba a entender el camino por el que Malfoy, lo conducía aunque aún no tenía muy claro el objetivo. Malfoy, se cortó un cabello y lo deposito en una botella, Lucian hizo lo mismo. Las pociones no tardaron nada en tomar el mismo color verde esmeralda Malfoy, acerco un frasco más grande.

-Mezclas - indicó Malfoy. Con las manos temblorosas Lucian, mezclo ambas pociones en el frasco. No hubo ninguna explosión, solo salió un ligero humo plata con olor a hierbabuena.

-¿Ahora entiendes? – dijo Malfoy

-Bueno ¿Quién no está emparentado en este mundo? Su esposa vendría siendo mi tía – Dijo Lucian.

- Narcisa, no es nada tuyo. Esta poción solo muestra genes muy cercanos Lucian, eres mi hijo – Dijo Malfoy.

El muchacho quedo en shock ¿Cómo podía ser hijo de semejante monstro? Él era hijo de Sirius Black y punto.

-¡¿Está usted loco? ¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Qué me aleje de Scarlet? ¡Jamás! – Grito Lucian, abrió la puerta para irse – Jamás sería hijo de alguien como usted – Salió furico de la mansión Malfoy


End file.
